Testament of the DXD
by TheRealAlucard
Summary: AU and Multi Crossover. What if everything you knew was a lie? It could mess you up pretty good. Follow Issei and Basara Hyoudou, who receive the power of Venom and Ghost rider, Trying to find out who they are. What they are. RATED M FOR GORE, ROMANCE AND LEMON.
1. Life 0 Loss

**Hey! So this will be the new series since "The Lost One" is over. It's a crossover between High School DxD and The Testament Of Sister New Devil. In this AU, Basara and Issei are brotherswho develop strange powers that later turns out to be the Venom Symbiote as well as the Rider Spirit (Johnny Blaze). At first, they won't be as perverted as we see in the Anime/Light Novel but Venom will make Issei more "perverted" while the Rider will make Basara more "smooth"? I mean like a lady killer. Mio is also in this along with the rest of Basaras Harem including Isseis. **

**_Legend_**

"BASARA!" -Normal Voice

'**Venom.'- The symbiote speaking in Isseis head**

**"Venom."-Venom when he is taken over Issei.**

**"_Die." - The Rider_**

**_Life 0-Loss_**

It was a sunny day out in the streets of Tokyo. The town was lively, Shinjuku was packed and the local farmers market was alive. A young boy woke up and walked downstairs to his living room. There, sat his brother putting his things in his backpack, and his parents eating breakfast. "Yo Issei!" The Brother Yelled back. Issei was 15 years old who was usually a Shut in and a nerd. He never really had any friends to begin with or a girlfriend. If he did, they would dump him on the spot or just use him to do their homework.

This made Issei pretty scared of women and began to shut himself in even more. His brother on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was always going on dates with girls in their school and was captain of the senior soccer team but his grades weren't as good as his younger brother. Issei never got below 90 while Basara was lucky to get an 80 in any subject besides Gym. They were complete opposites yet they always had each other's backs no matter what. "What's up dude." Issei yawned while walking to the Fridge to take out the carton of Orange Juice. Basara finished putting his things in his backpack for school today and continued talking to his younger brother.

"Yo So did you hear? Jump Force comes out next week! Ready to get your ass handed to you when I beat you with Jotaro!?" Basara laughed while patting his younger brother on the shoulder. Issei grabbed a glass and poured some juice for him and Basara. "Dude you're out your mind. The trailers clearly show that Deku is overpowered."

They both laughed at each other and started to eat breakfast together. After they were done, Issei got up and changed into his school uniform. It was jet black from head to toe. When they got to the front door, there mother stopped them. "Remember boys were going to the Opera tonight!" She yelled as she was washing the dishes. Issei and Basara groaned as they heard their mother say that.

"Ughhhhh. Can we not? I mean Basara and I just got the Beta for Anthem tonight and we were gonna play it!" Issei pouted. Basara joined in as well. "Come on man I have a date with Minami tonight! Besides Opera sucks! It's nine hours of constant Yodeling!" Basara finished as he put on his coat. "Both Of you two. We are going and that's final. This family never spends that much time together anyway. So cancel your date and you don't even THINK about going on that computer that you built when you get home." Their dad yelled. "Fine." The boys said in unison. They waved their parents goodbye and started to walk to school.

_Elsewhere_

A large truck was being loaded up with a bunch of metal crates in it. Each one had the same thing on it: **The Life Foundation. **After the truck was loaded. The truck leaned against the cargo doors and took out a cigarette. "As if the life foundation tanked. I even heard Carlton Drake resigned and moved back to the States." The driver said to the last worker in the now vacant building that was once the Life Foundation's Japan district. " I know. Anyway, these need to go to the toxic waste dump back in Sendai." The driver nodded and proceeded to walk to the driver seat.

He turned on the truck and drove away. The highway was jammed because of maintenance so he decided to take the long way by going through the many streets of Tokyo since he was out of options. He turned into the next street and almost hit an elderly woman crossing the street. "JESUS!" He swerved the truck out the way and hit a pot hole, causing the crates in the cargo hold to fly around. A crate flew out and out came a glass cylinder, Shattering on the ground.

A black ooze started to move around and began to seep underneath the slits of the large cargo doors. The truck continued to drive away, without noticing that he is short an item. The ooze slowly slithered itself into the sewer drain and out of sight.

_Elsewhere (After School)_

Issei and Basara were walking beside each other coming home from school. Issei of course, had a terrible day from being bullied and laughed at by the girls while Basara and his friends were being loved. No matter how much Basara tried to protest, the girls and his soccer teammates would always belittle and treat his younger brother like dirt.

As they got close to their house, a crash was heard on the middle of the street. They both looked over and saw a man crashed his bike and was on the ground, bleeding badly. Without thinking, they both ran over to him, hoping that he okay. "Sir? Sir are you okay?" Basara asked him while trying not to move his head or body to prevent any further injury. The man nodded slowly as he tried to take off his helmet which Basara helped him to do. When his helmet was off, Issei and Basara stood in shock. "You're... you're Johnny Blaze! I'm a huge fan!" Basara Yelled out. The man slowly chuckled. "Yeah... that's me..." Johnny slowly said back while coughing up blood.

Issei took out his phone and began to call the ambulance. While this was happening, the black ooze slowly came out the sewer drain and made Its way to Issei. It crawled onto his legs and began to disappear into his body. Johnny looked into his eyes and placed his hand on his shoulder, a slight burn went into Basara but he dismissed it, Thinking it was his sore muscles from his intense soccer and Kendo training. "Hey kid... I'm not gonna make it... you gotta be better than me." Johnny said as his words became more the Ambulance got here. It was too late, Johnny died from his injuries.

~Line Break. Leaving the Opera~

After being questioned by the police countless times, the boys were let go and went home. Their parents saw the news and asked if they were both okay. Basara idolized Johnny and wanted to become a motocross racer just like him so he took it the worst. After the condolences. They left for the Opera. It was the Russian NutCracker that made Issei almost fall asleep from boredom while his brother was in a row above him, talking to someone's daughter. After nine hours of death, they left the Opera and walked into an alley for a shortcut back home.

**'It is not safe here.' **A dark voice said, causing Issei to jump and look around for the voice. Seeing this, Basara stepped back and spoke up. "Yo dude are you okay?" Basara asked Issei with worry and confusion. "Did you hear that?" Issei said. This confused Basara even more that he started to freak out. "Hear what?" Before Issei repiled. The voice came back.

'**You are all in danger.' **The dark voice said again. "That!?" Issei said as he tried to look for the voice'a origin. Basara shook his head and chuckled. "Man you gotta lay off the Resident Evil. Shit makes you jumpy." Issei did not hear the voice again and sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was just hearing things. The boys caught up to their parents and began to walk beside them. Just then, a masked man jumped out and held a pistol at the family. "Alright no body move!" The man yelled.

This startled as she did move while Basara and Issei stood their in fear. They are getting mugged. "Okay okay. Just take t easy. What do you want?" Their father asked the man, trying his best not the provoke him. "Money. Jewelry. All of it. Even the keys to your car. Hand it over!" Without hesitation, their mother took off her pearl necklace and her 24k gold Coach watch. Their father opened his wallet and took out all the money he had on him as well as his car keys and gave it to him.

Their family was well known for their construction, oil, and weapons manufacturing, making their family well off with money. Issei was suppose to take over the family business after he graduates college and run the business. After he got what he needed, ther mother started to whimper and cry from the fear. The man anxiously pointed the gun at her.

"Whoa hey man. You got what you came for. Just go okay? Leave me and my family alone now." Their father said. As he waved his gun around, Issei noticed a small red dragon tattoo on the mans wrist, (that's a nod to Ddraig by the way. Something he WONT have in this.) making his eyes widen. He was a red dragon Yakuza member.

A Sake bottle fell out the the dumpster and shattered on the ground. The man jumped at the sound and shot ther mother in the head, killing her instantly. "NO!" Their father yelled. He tried to get the gun out the mans hand but he shot him twice in the chest. Both boys were standing there in immense fear. They slowly looked at their parents who were both in the ground. "MOM! DAD!" They Yelled as they crouched to their bodies.

The gunman stood there shocked at what he just did. "What the ... what the fuck? I... it wasn't suppose..." the gunman turned around and ran, leaving the boys with their dead mother and dying father. They knelt down at their dad and tried to put pressure on his wound. "Come on! Dad you will be fine okay! Stay with me! Come on dad!" The boys screamed with tears falling down their faces. Their father coughed up a lot of blood in the process Before speaking his final words.

"Basara... you've... grown into a fine... young man... and Issei... you have become... just like... your mother... I knew her... back in high school... you're just like her..." Mr. Hyoudou lightly smiled as he looked at his two sons who were crying. He felt his body getting heavier and his eyes starting to close for the final time. "Basara... protect... your... brother... and Issei... do the ... same... you're mom and I... will always be... with you... and we will... always... love...you." Those were his final words.

He laid on the ground motionless while his eyes were foggy. He was dead. "Dad? DAD!" Basara Yelled. He picked up His father's corpse while Issei looked at his mother. "What kind of monster does this!?" Issei screamed as he held his mothers lifeless body in his arms. Both boys were now covered in blood as they sat their. After a couple of minutes, intense anger began to wash over them. It was an anger. A power. That they did not recognize.

Issei started to feel something crawl up his arms and covered himself in a slick black substance. "That bastard... killed our mother... and father." The black substance slowly started to cover his body. His muscles grew larger and muscular while his size grew bigger. Behind him, Basara began to have smoke come out of his skin, he was growling and writihing in pain as the smoke began to turn into fire. "He **_deserves..."_ **Basaras voice began to change into raspier and growling.

His entire body began to set on fire as his eyes began to darken. Issei has the black substance cover his body from head to toe. His hands were larger and razor sharper and his leg muscles were far stronger than what he's used to. His eyes became a full white sclera and widened while his mouth looked like a great white sharks own with razor sharp teeth. He looked like a monstrous beast. Basara became fully emerged in fire. He was now a skeleton like figure that was dressed in a blood drenched tuxedo. His skull was also on fire with dark patches were his eyes should be. He looked down and grabbed a chain that was tucked in a corner. **"THEY WILL DIE!" **Both him screamed.

Sirens was heard in the distance as both the black monster and the skeleton jumped in the air and ran across rooftops. The beast was running on all floors while the skeleton was using his chain to swing and keep up. They landed on top of the building that overlooked a warehouse. "**Time to eat!" **The beast said while large saliva was coming out his mouth. _"Guilty." The skeleton spoke. They found the location the Yakuza's hideout. And they pissed off the wrong set of people._

The masked gunman came back to the warehouse with a look of shock and fear on his face. He never met to use the gun on that family. He just needed to prove himself that he was able to be Yakuza. He just put two young boys through a life long of torture and he's responsible for it. He walked up stairs and found his boss sitting in the chair while a prostitute was busy sucking him off.

Kai saw the boy and immediately told the girl to get lost. She got up and the boy couldn't stop looking at her. She was busty with a boob size that was DD34 and her ass was also well defined and rounded. She left the room, leaving the leader and the member together. "So did you do it?" Kai asked. The boy nodded and slowly took out the money and everything he stole from the family not to long ago. Kai smiled. "Killer at 18 years old. Welcome to the red dragon."

Kai smiles as he gave his new member a glass of Sake. Before they could indulge in their drinks, the power went out. Making every member and guard in the building on high alert for any attempting rival mafias.

**"RRRRRRRGAHHHHHH!" **A loud roar was heard. Followed by multiple gunfire and the prostitues screaming in fear. The beast kept running towards the gunmen. They kept firing but nothing seemed to work.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" One yelled.

"WHO FUCKING CARES!? KILL IT!" Another yelled back. The beast ran towards a gunman and used a two closed handed smack in his head, causing it to explode into a red mist and chunks of brain matter. He jumped and landed in front of another gunman and bit his head clean off his body. While the one beside him continued to fire, he felt a chain wrap around his body that was hot to the touch. _**DIE!"** _The skeleton yelled. He pulled the chain back and the man turned into a pile of ashes. He walked and picked up his assault rifle. It began to morph from a regular Ak-47 to a dark back with flame accents.

He fired shot after shot into multiple gunman. The heat from the bullets turned them into ash as well. He turned around and a gunmen fired a full extended mag uzi into its mouth. The skeleton titled its held and opened his mouth.

"RRRRRERRAGGAG!" The bullets all came back with intense heat on them. The man dropped dead on the ground. The skeleton took the AK-47 and dropped it on the ground, returning back to the state it was before. The large warehouse was now empty as countless mutilated corpses and piles of Ashe were all over the place. The beast and the skeleton stood in the middle of the room. "_There." The skeleton said. _

They both jumped up and crashed through the office window. Kai was underneath the desk while the boy stood there in fear. The skeleton walked over and saw Kai holding a gold plated 1911. Kai tried to shoot at him but the skeleton grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air.**_ "_**_LOOK INTO MY EYES! FEEL THE PAIN_**_!" _**The skeleton yelled out. Kai seen all the pain and suffering he inflicted into others and began to scream. His eyes became dark and looked more into the skeleton.**_ "_**_Guilty_**_." _**The skeleton said and snapped Kai's neck.

The boy stood there, paralyzed in fear until a the beast picked him up and held him in the air like the skeleton did to Kai**. "Eyes. Lungs. Pancreas. So many snacks. So little time." **The beast said to him while sending out his long tongue to lick him. The boy managed to utter out a single sentence**. "Who... what are you?" **The boy asked. The beast slowly revealed half of its face, making the boy go into shock. It was the kid who parents he just killed.

**_"_We are Venom**." It said as his face returned to normal. Venom unhinged his jaw and ate the boy, blood splattered all over the ground. Venom and the skeleton jumped out the window and proceeded to walk back outside, until something caught the skeletons eye. It was a jet black Harley Davidson motorcycle. On the side, it said only two words: Ghost Rider. "Ghost rider? I like it." The skeleton said.

The rider sat on the bike as the bike itself started to change. The handles became longer and the metal became chrome. Two large skeletal hands came out the sides and eyes formed in the handbags with fire in the sockets. The wheels it self became emerged in fire. "Badass." The Rider said. Venom looked at The Rider on his new bike. "Time to go Rider!" Venom Yelled as he walked out the door. The rider shot through the wall and stopped beside Venom. They both looked at each ther and nodded. The Rider rose down the street at a fast speed . Leaving a trail of fire in his wake while Venom ran in all floors , managing to stay very close to the Rider. The two made off in the night as sirens began to close in on the ware house district.

**Hey! So this is it! The new series! Now this is actually a PREQUEL to high School DXD. Meaning that now, there goin to Kuoh and meeting Rias and the Gang! Basically it will be around season 1. I wanna right this up until like season 4 maybe or te beast riot arc. Idk yet. Anyway, until next time!**


	2. Life 1- Birth of Ghost Rider and Venom

**Okay so apparently it didn't post the entire chapter so I got to re write it. Sorry! One last thing, Rias and the others will have a cameo but won't fully show until later! Sorry this is a relatively short chapter. **

**Life 1- The Birth of Ghost Rider and Venom**

Basara woke back up in his room with a major headache as his body felt like it was on fire. He sat up and took in a deep breath. It was he first day him and his brother had to go through without their parents. He got up and went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He stood there, letting the water run down his body as he tried to recall what else happened. He remembered the Opera, the alley and the man who took his parents lives. After that, he can't remember. That's when it hit him. He saw himself killing the men responsible, their faces doused in fear for what he was.

"I did that?" He said to himself. He got out the shower and put in his clothes. It was a white t-shirt and a leather jacket over it. He had dark denim jeans and Air Converses his mother for him when she went to the United States. He walked downstairs and looked into the kitchen. In a normal day, his mom would come up to him and hug him while his father asked him about college. He will never have that experience again. All he has now is his little brother. That was his only family.

He looked at the table and saw Issei eating a bowl of cereal with a glum look on his face, Basara sat at the opposite side of the table. "Hey... how you holding up?" Basara asked. Issei stopped eating as a tear rolled down his face. "They're gone man... mom and dad..." Basara got up and hugged his little brother, he was the youngest in the family and they spoiled him a lot. Even though he was a closeted pervert. "I know man... look we can't stay here... dad wouldn't want us to stay like this.." Basara said as he let go of Issei.

"Where can we go?" Issei asked while Wiping his tears away. Basara looked around and saw his transfer papers to Kuoh Academy and that's when it hit him. "We're gonna go to the town of Kuoh. We're gonna liquidate all of dads funds from the company... it will be more than enough.. then we go." Issei looked at him with shock in his eyes until nodding in agreement. Before Basara went up stairs to pack his bags, Issei stopped him. "Basara... do you know what happened last night?" Hearing this, Basara stopped and turned around while Issei continued.

"I woke up today... and found this with me. More like inside of me." As Issei said this, a small black tendril shot out his chest. It formed into a miniature face with long white Sclera for eyes and a inhuman grin and sharp teeth. '**Hello Issei.' **Venom said. Basara felt fear but curiosity as he looked at the creature. Issei slowly touched it. It felt like tar but it was cold to the touch. "What... are you?" Basara asked. '**We are Venom. A klyntar from a distant planet. I came to earth years ago and bonded with two others before I found you. Issei.' **

Venom said back while staring into Issei's eyes before continuing. '**That power we used Issei. Was your successor, Eddie Brock.' **Venom continued. "Successor? What do you mean?" Venom let out snarl and laughed. '**There were two before you. Eddie Brock was the first That used us for strength. While Flash Thompson used us for stealth and guns. You now share their knowledge with us. So the way I see it, we can do whatever we want. Cooperate and you just might survive.' **Venom said as he receded back into Issei.

They boys both agreed and went to pack their bags, ready to leave Tokyo once and for all. Basara called their uncle , Jin, to meet at a local diner in Tokyo to discuss the liquidation of their families company. The next day, the brothers walked in the diner. Basara was wearing his dads old leather jacket with spikes with dark jeans and boots. Issei was wearing a grey sweater with blue denim jeans and white shoes. They saw their uncle at the end of the diner eating eggs,bacon, and a cup of coffee. Jin waved as the boys walked to him and sat down. "How you guys holding up?" Jin asked them ask he took a sip of his coffee.

Basara took off his leather gloves as Issei kept his gaze on the ground. "It's the first day... without mom and dad around... i hate... we hate it." Issei said as he starts to cry. Jin let out a deep sigh before opening his briefcase. He proceeded to take out several papers regarding the liquidation of their family's weapon manufacturing,Oil, and construction companies that his brother has prepared long ago along with his will and testament. Witha black pen, He slid it across the table with the pen on top.

"All you have to do is sign... and you both are rich.." Jin said with a sad smile. Basara and Issei looked at each other, after giving each other a nod of confirmation, Basara and Issei singed the papers and gave it back to Jin. Jin places the papers back in the briefcase and drank the rest of his coffee. "Are you boys hungry?" Jin asked as he took a bite of bacon. Basara shook his head while Issei kept his down. "No sorry uncle. But I think Issei and I are just gonna go." He said while both brothers stepped out the booth.

Jin sighed as he saw his nephews walk out the diner. 'I can still sense the hex magic placed on them... Ryoji you damn fool... you should of told them what they are.. who _she _is. Their real mother.'

Basara and Issei stepped outside and walked towards the Harley. However, Basara walked into a busty red headed girl with two ponytails. "Oh dear! Miss I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he caught her mid air. They staired in each other's eyes, a _Zing! _Like feeling went off in their hearts as they looked at each other. The girls friend, a silver haired loli laughed. "My my Mio. You must like him already to let him grab onto your ass like that." The silver haired beauty said with a smile.

Basara's face became flustered as he felt her well rounded, firm ass in his hands. Mio's face went as red as her hair as she pushed her self up, allowing Basara to help her. Issei was jealous as his brother copped a feel from a beautiful girl. After she was up, Basara bowed. "I apologize madam I didn't to grab you like that." Basara said while still bowing.

Mio smiled as she looked at the boy. "It's okay honest! I wasn't paying attention. And my names Mio Naruse by the way." She said with a smile. Basara stood back up and looked her in the eyes. The same _Zing! _Feeling striking their hearts. Basara smiled and took her hand, bowing again but this time, giving a gentle kiss on her hand. Making her become madly flustered at the boys charm. "Ah. My name is Basara. Basara Hyoudou. Pleasure to meet you. Sorry I can't talk, I got somewhere to be. I hope I see you around." Basara spoke before walking away, catching up to his brother who was already on the bike waiting for him.

He got on the bike and revved it up. Leaving Mio and the silver haired loli in the parking lot. Just then, another red headed girl who had her hair down came beside her, eyeing her cousin who was still blushing madly from the boy she just met. "He certainly is handsome. And the boy he was with is handsome as well." The girl said with a grin.

"He really is Rias. He really is handsome." Mio said with a still mad blush on her face before going in the diner.

~Line Break. Basara and Issei~

The brothers were in the Harley, heading back home to finish pack everything they have until Basara stopped in a side street and turned off the bike. Confused, Issei spoke out. "Yo everything on?" He asked his brother who took off his helmet. Basara looked at his brother with a sad look. "I hated it man... not doing anything to protect mom and dad." He said with a broken voice.

Issei nodded sadly and spoke back. "I know man...I don't want other people to feel loss like that." Basara nodded before he realized something. He quickly looked around and saw no one in the side street and began to speak again. "Venom. You said he had successors right? Is it just two or what?" Basara asked as he looked at his brother. Just then, a long black tendril slowly came out Issei and formed a miniature Venom.

"**Yes. However We can only access two right now. We need time to recall the rest." **Venom said with a growl. Basara looked at his brother before looking back at Venom. "Train him. Hard. Master whatever you have memorized from his others." Basara said, shocking Issei before he looked at his hands and back to Venom. **"Are you sure? It will be a very tough road." **Venom said to the brothers. They both looked at each other and gave a firm nod.

" YES!" The Yelled in unison and with determination in their eyes. Venom smiled.

**"Okay. So when we get to Kuoh. We're gonna start training. Well us more Issei since We don't know what you are Basara." **Venom said once as he started to go back Issei's body. Basara started the engine of his bike again and went back on the main road and drove down the street, more determined to get stronger to protect those who needed it.

This is the birth of an ultimate team. The Ghost Rider and it's brother, Venom.

~Line Break. Several months later.~

The company was successfully liquidated now and Hyoudou Interprises was no longer. Basara and Issei sold their home in Tokyo and moved to Kuoh Town, into a small bit fairly big 3 bedroom house, they didn't want a palace or a mansion now since they are now 60 billion yen rich, who would be there in such a massive house? So they opted for one that suited them and only used the money for what they needed or wanted and kept the rest under wraps. Basara took the master bedroom while Issei took the one across the hallway, looking out into the town area. Even though Tokyo was only an hour away via train, they had no intention of going back. They were staying Kuoh for good.

The brothers got up at 4 am requested from Venom and ran to the local hospital then to the Graveyard then to train station, then Kuoh Academy and finish by sprinting home, only allowed one stop at the graveyard. Kuoh Academy was dead considering it was 4 am and school doesn't start until tomorrow. They got back at their house at 5 o clock. When they first got here, They were never used to that type of run in their lives. Sure Basara was captain of his soccer team but he never ran like that ever.

**'Okay perfect. Now you two stop panting like pussy's and spar with each other' **Venom said while Issei ignored it. They got up and walked to the woods that was down the street so no one could see them or be injured. They got deep enough in the woods before they stopped. " you ready meathead?! Loser cooks tonight!" Basara said with a grin. Issei stood there shaking his head while smiling. "Then I want tacos tonight." Issei quipped back.

Issei's body slowly started to get larger and more muscular while Venom started to overtake his body. "**Don't hold back on us!" **Venom and Issei called our. Basara only smiled while his eyes began to set on fire. His skin started to crack away, revealing a skull on fire. The spikes on his leather jacket started to shoot up and sharpen around his gloves like bladed brass knuckles. He unwrapped his chains around his body. "_DIDNT PLAN ON IT!" The Rider called out. Venom and Ghost Rider rushed at each other. _

_Venom shot up and swung his fists with ferocious velocity at The Rider however he blocked it with his own hands. A massive shockwave erupted, causing a couple of trees to collapse and The Rider to push into the ground. "That all you got? Come on baby brother!" The Rider mocked Venom,making him more angry. The Rider let his right hand out and delivered a devasting haymaker, sending Venom flying to his right. _

_In the air, The Rider threw his chain out and caught him in the air and pulled him back. However, Venom had a large boulder in his hand and smashed it across The Riders skull, leaving him stunned. My missing his chance, Venom ran in and knees him in the stomach and uppercutted him in the air. Sending him up a couple of feet. "Sorry I ROCKED you in the air. Get it? Cause Rocked sounds like socked?" Venom let out a corny joke, making The Rider groan at the stupidity of his younger brother. _

_Ever since Issei was with Venom, he became a lot more jokey and free spirited while retaining his nerdiness and fear of woman while Basara became more a gentleman and also a daredevil from Johnny cage. The Rider landed back on the ground and threw his chain at the stump of a small but thick tree. With a small yank, He ripped it out the ground and spun it over his head before hitting Venom a lot farther in the in the tree lines. Venom stood up and morphed his hand into a battle axe. "**Bring it dork!" **Venom Yelled as he ran faster and faster at the Rider._

_ Any normal person would be immediately crushed from a single shot of their power, however since The Rider and Venom capabilities as well as having MAJOR Shock Absorbing. They could never seriously hurt each unless a high frequency sound wave hit Issei and a weapon forged from heaven itself struck Basara. That's when the real trouble would start. Venom ran and swiped all over The Rider, giving barely enough time to dodge. The Rider through his chain over him and tried to wrap him up until Venom used this to his advantage and decided to wrap with him. _

_At the end, It ended like it always had. A draw. Venom slowly started to retreat back into Issei while The Rider slowly disappeared, leaving Issei alone. They both started to laugh. "You actually had me there Basara. I was not expecting that tree at all." Issei said as he rubbed his head. "My bad. Me and you don't even go all out and he basically fling each other around like it's nothing." Basara added. He looked at his watch. It was 7 30 in the monrning. "Come on dude. It's our first day of school." _

_With that being said, Issei and Basara ran back into their house and took a shower in their respective own private showers. Each of them washing the sweat off them from their training. They ran down stairs and into the kitchen while wearing their new school uniforms. Issei was in a white short sleeve button up with a red shirt underneath, black pants and shoes. Basara has the same look however he had a green shirt underneath instead of red. They ate quickly and ran out the door like a bullet. Not wanting to be late for thier first day. _

**Thank you all for reading. Thank you all for reading! This was my actual chapter before it only posted half for some dumb reason. Next chapter will be train and then their first day of Kuoh Academy! See y'all next time!Thank you all for reading! This was my actual chapter before it only posted half for some dumb reason. Next chapter will be their first day of Kuoh Academy! See y'all next time! And "The Fall Of Deku" will be updates today!**


	3. Life 2 Tossed into the New World

**Hey! So I got a couple of comments about the text blocks, I apologize for it. I just been trying to experiment with different styles of writing lately. Anyway before we begin, a couple of things. 1. I'm going to be posting a bit less cause my left wrist is basically fucked up (old injury) and it's currently wrapped in bandages. I apologize. That's why my chapters were so short and not my usual style of writing like I been doing with "The Fall Of Deku." Even though it's the internet. Anyway, enjoy!**

**_Legend_**

Basara!"- Normal Voicemails

**'Venom'- **Venom talking in Issei's head

**"Die!" -**Issei when he is transformed with the Symbiote

"_Guilty!"-The Rider_

'Whisper' -Whispering Voices

Life 2: Strange new world.

It was their first day of Kuoh Academy and Issei was frightened. He has only event been to Hayashi Private school in Tokyo but now he's in a new school that recently just became Co Ed. And you know what that means, even though he's a nerd. He can't deny what he wanted to see more than anything. Breasts.

**'Our mind is more perverted now since we became one. I am quite curious to see how you release your... desires.' **

Venom snickered.

"Shut up parasite." Issei repiled back in his head. Angered, Venom shot a small tendril behind his back and smacked Issei in the back of the head. "Okay sorry! Geez why do you get so salty over that?"

**'Because back on our planet. That was a racist term. That would would get you killed. And if you think my reaction was bad. The other Symbiote, Carnage, took it ALOT worse.' **Venom said again.

"Wait there's more like us?" Issei said while shocked.

'**Yes. There's Riot, Scream, Agony, Phage, Lasher and of course Carnage. We do not need to worry however. They are still in the United States.' **Venom added. Making Issei calm down.

Basara walked through the front gates with Issei. Basara was wearing his father's leather coat over his school uniform while Issei wore a dark sweater over his. They looked around and saw countless people staring at them. Each whispering and murmuring about who they are.

'Who are they?'

'They're kinda cute.'

'The little one looks like a geek.'

'The older one looks like a bad boy'

This was just the type of the iceberg from what the girls were saying about Basara and Issei. The males started to become jealous about the praise both of them received from the girls in Kuoh. The bell rang and both of them looked at each other. "Meet back here at lunch?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. Catch ya later dude." The boys spilt up. Basara going Upstairs to his third year class room while Issei stayed on the second floor for his second year classroom. Issei walked in and saw that many of his new classmates where starting to stare at him. 'Girls. Boobs. Nice.' Issei said with a devilish grin before shaking his head, trying to get his naughty thoughts away from his head.

He ignored this and walked to the empty seat in the back of the room, right beside the window looking outside into the courtyard. Just then many girls started to scream and cheer, becoming more curious. Issei looked over at the front door and saw a young but handsome blonde haired boy with blue eyes. The boy walked over to Issei and extended his hand.

"You're the new kid I been hearing about. Names Kiba Yuuto but just call me Kiba." The boy, Now known as Kiba, said with a polite smile. Issei shook Kiba's hand and smiled back. "Hey man, we are Issei Hyoudou but call me Issei. I hope we can be friends." Kiba nodded and sat down at his desk that was right beside him.

'Wow he talked to the new kid!'

'There both pretty cute'

'I wonder who's more strong.'

The girls kept talking more and more while the guys kept looking at both of them with jealousy and anger. Seeing this, Venom started to laugh.

'**Looks like we are already popular' **Venom began to a laugh. 'Can it dude.' Issei said in his head. Venom started to talk again, this time it was a complete different topic.

**'That blonde haired kid looks tasty. Let's eat him right now.' **Venom said with a wicked growl and sadistic expression.

"No!" Issei yelled out by mistake, making everyone look at him. Before anyone could ask him what happened, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Issei was saved by the bell. Literally.

'I wonder what's wrong with him. I wonder why my senses are raging at me. Like it's telling me to run' Kiba thought to himself. He ignored this however and continued to follow with today's lesson. Issei however, didn't open his textbook. He is without a doubt the smartest kid in the class. He put his head down on the desk and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

~Line Break. Basara going to class~

The third years were all gossiping over what the new kid will be like. They heard that he also has a little brother in the second year so interest already spiked over the two new mystery students. "I bet he's like Prince Charming!" Mikasa exclaimed happily. The girls around her started to gossip more until the door opened. It was a girl who had short black hair cut into a bob cut and pink glasses. It was the student body president, Sona Sitri.

"All of you take your seats! Class will begin shortly." Sona Yelled in authority at her fellow third years. Mikasa only sighed and began to resist. "Come on! Aren't you curious about the new kid? Let's ask them for their opinions!" Mikasa pointed to a group of girls sitting together in the far back corner of the class. These girls were dubbed the "Queens Of Kuoh" because how beautiful they were. They were goddesses that men wanted to be with and Women wanted to be them. It was Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Mio Naruse, Maria Naruse, and Yuki Nonaka.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind having a new kid in our class. It began to get quite dull in here." Maria said as she read her Book

"Oh my. But what if he is a strong handsome boy? I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him" Akeno said with a grin, only making the boys get jealous more of a kid who didn't show up yet. What they didn't know is that Akeno and Maria and very much into SM. They're just good at hiding it amongst other things. Before they could continue however. The door opened once again. A dark brown haired boy with green eyes and a small scar on his face walked in. He was wearing the usual Kuoh Uniform however he had a leather jacket over his coat.

"Hey uh. Is this Class 3-B?" The boy asked. Sona walked up to him and extended her hand. "Yes it is welcome. I am Sona. Student body council president. And you are?" The boy shook her hand and smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Ah forgive me. My name is Basara. Basara Hyoudou. Is there any desks left for me?" Basara asked. Sona nodded and pointed to the one behind Mio. "Yes you can sit behind Mrs. Naruse there" Basara started to walk towards his new desk. However, he noticed a busty red head who had her hair in twin ponytails. It was the same girl he bumped into back in to dinner in Tokyo. "Fancy meeting you here." Basara said while giving off a light smile. Mio looked up and her eyes widened. It was the same boy who helped her back in the dinner.

"Does it seem like you are following me Mr. Hyoudou?" Mio said playfully. Basara sat behind her and gave a slight chuckle. "I only follow beautiful girls Mrs. Naruse." Mio blushed a bit while Rias looked at her with a devilish grin. The bell rang and the other students, including Sona, sat down. 'This aura he's giving off... it's not human.. what is he?' Rias thought to herself. She looked at Akeno and Yuki, both of them looked like they were thinking the same thing. That Basara Hyoudou. Isn't human.

~Line Break. Lunch Time~

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Yuki Nonaka, Mio And Maria Naruse, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou, and Sona Sitri all sat together during lunch. To the average looker, they looked like regular beauties who stuck together now matter what. Each and everyone of them had beauty to them that well surpassed everyone else. However, there is something that they all hold secret. Something they can never tell anyone outside there group. It's that they are not human. They are Devils. Rias and Mio were cousins, Rias was the heiress to the Gremory Household while Mio was the heiress to the Naruse household and Sona was the heiress to the Sitri household. Even though those around them were there friends. They were also there servants. Each of them represented a chess piece, called the "Evil Pieces" ,indicating what role they play for their master. Sona's Long time best friend, Tsubaki, was her queen. Akeno Himejima was the queen for Rias and Maria, Mios Sister and also Rias Cousin, was Mios Queen for her high altitude for magic. Kiba was Rias knight due to his profienccy with speed and Sword handling while Yuki was the knight for Mio for the exact reason. The last was Koneko. She was Rias' Rook. She was brawler who has a high defence and offence.

They were all gathered in the same place to talk about a very important subject. It was About Issei and Basara Hyoudou. "Buchou. There's something off about that Issei... when I shook his hand, I felt a strong aura coming from him. It wasn't human at all." Kiba said as he took a sip of his green tea. Rias began to stroke her chin, deep in thought. "Is it possible he is a stray?" Sona asked. Kiba shook his head and began to speak. "No Kaichou. It wasn't a devil. It wasn't even a fallen angel or a angel to make matters worse. It's something that I have never encountered." Rias looked shocked from his Knights words. If he wasn't a devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel. Then it was something they could never have seen. Mio began to speak up, breaking out of her trance from her cousins words.

"I had something similar happen with Basara. His aura feels like a devil. But it also doesn't in a sense." She said before taking another bite of her Shanghai noodles. Akeno started to giggle before Sona began to speak. "so what should we do? It's obvious that these two are hiding something." Everyone looked at each other for an answer, and Rias' finally began to speak again. "We should keep an eye on them. Since Kiba met Issei already. It's probably best for him to follow him after school today. Is that okay for you, Kiba?"

"Yes Buchou."

Mio looked at Yuki who was silently eating her sandwich. "Yuki, I want you to accompany Kiba and follow Basara to their home. If they do anything weird. Please report to me or Rias Immediately." Yuki only nodded while she took another bite. Just then, people started to run out there doors, a bunch of chatting and yelling were heard. Looking confused, Maria grabbed a boys arm and stopped him. "What's going on? Where is everyone going?" She asked frantically.

"The two new kids are fighting the Kendo team in the courtyard. Hey guys wait up!" The boy yanked his arm away and ran back to his friends. Maria looked back at the group at the table. They all nodded and ran with the rest of the students, hoping to see the fight.

~Line Break. A couple of minutes earlier~

Issei was walking in the courtyard, looking for Basara. While this was happening, he was having a hot discussion with Venom in his head. 'Look if we are gonna do this. We will only hurt bad people. Okay? Like there's people in this world who are really good then you get those awful, bad people who like to hurt good people. That's the people who we will hurt and possibly, eat them.' Venom only sighed while listening to Isseis rambling. It was like a teenager whose mother told them to go take out the trash. '**Fine. But how does one tell the difference?' **Venom asked again. Issei rolled his eyes before talking again. 'It's pretty easy okay. Like you can tell if someone needs to be beat up or actually die. Now shut it. I found Basara.' Issei said. Venom went quiet as Issei walked up to his older brother.

Basara was on his phone checking the American NFL stars until he saw his little brother walk up to him. "You how was class?" Basara asked while putting his phone away. Issei only sighed while scratching his head. "I took a nap. It was boring." Basara rolled his eyes while both of them left the school for lunch, walking to the KFC a couple blocks away. Basara gets his usual dorito lunch box while Issei gets a chicken Zinger{ A/N: yes believe it or not KFC is HUGE in Japan.} with Mountain Dew Baja blast. The same food they have always gotten since they were kids. They sat on the side walk, Basara taking a mouthful of Popcorn Chicken while Issei took a bit of his Zinger. "So *Chew* *chew* did ya find *Chew* a hottie in *chew* *chew* your class yet?" Basara said while eating.

"Honestly there's this girl Maryuama in my class. She's got a KILLER fucking rack that I would love to bury my face in." Issei said before widening his eyes, replaying what he just said. Basara raised an eyebrow curiously before chuckling. "Let me guess, Venom is making your pervertedness come out?" He said while taking a sip of Coca Cola. Issei nodded before continuing. "Yeah ... it's kinda annoying but it's my own thoughts he's forcing out so I mean what can ya do?" Issei repiled while taking his last bite of his Zinger and taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. After they were finished eating, the boys sat up and threw their trash in the garbage bin.

"Hey, Monster Hunter when we get home tonight?" Basara asked.

"Fuck it I'm down." Issei repiled.

They got back in the courtyard and saw a large group of people gathered in one spot, followed by a group of men yelling and screaming. Basara and Issei walked through the crowd and saw two kids being beaten and bullied by a group of guys. {A/N for simplicity sake and for that the fact they won't show up again after this. You don't gotta remember there names} the leader, was 3rd year Misaki Sakejutzi. The captain of the Kendo team and his cronies were beating up two kids, Motohama and Matsuda.

"You tried peaking on our girls again eh nerd!? I thought I told you to get lost!" Misaki Yelled out. Motohama looked up slowly, his left eye was bloodshot and his glasses were cracked. He spat out blood on the ground and smiled. "Jeez... you're still a fucking idiot. Her tits are so big... that I just couldn't help myself. Neither could Matsuda...hahaha" Motohama laughed while pointing towards Matusda, lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

'Wow What a perv'

'Don't you think Misaki is going to far?'

'This is too much'

'Those perverts deserve this'

The crowd had mixed reactions. Some agreeing on what Misaki is doing and some disagreeing. Hearing Motohama say that about his girlfriend angered him even more. He went to punch him again but his friend, Suzuki, stopped him. "Stop man they had enough." Misaki ripped his arm away from him and went for a punch again. This time, it was stopped from a hand in a leather coat. It was Basara, and standing beside him was his brother , Issei. Basara bent his wrist in a downward position while keeping a hold on his pressure point, sending a numb but dense pain into Misakis arms.

"Fuck off." Basara said. He pushed Misaki away and him and Issei bent down and checked on the two boys. Both of them having their backs towards Misaki and his goons. Issei put his fingers on Matsudas neck and looked at the rest of his body. **'He's unconscious. But he has a fracture, a couple of broken ribs and concussion. He will live' **Venom said to Issei. Miksaki went for a sneak attack by kicking Issei in the face. However, Issei caught his foot and slowly stood up.

'What the? He didn't even look! How could he know that I was about to kick him' Misaki thought to himself. **'Let's not kill them. But we won't let them finish their Kendo careers. Break them like they to them' **Venom said to Issei, making him smile. He lifted up his leg and twisted downward. A loud snap was heard and Misaki started to scream. Issei broke his foot and pushed him on the ground. Everyone started to look surprised on what the new kid did. He is about to fight the entire Male Kendo team.

'Wow he broke Misaki's leg!'

'Why did he save those Perverts though?'

'They can't win. The boys Kendo team are all black belt.'

' I hope They kick Misaki's ass. Him and his goons are bullies.' The crowd started to whisper.

"You're a dead man! Come on let's go!" Suzuki Yelled out.

"Fuck it let's dance!" Basara Yelled. Him and Issei quickly analyzed the boys. Some where fight with their fists while others hand their practice wooden swords and daggers. Issei looked to his left and saw a pink haired girl with a metal coffee mug in her hand. Perfect. Both Basara and Issei started to run in unison together . Basara quickly grabbed one boys head and smashed it into the concrete water fountain, breaking the kids nose. Two more started to rush him. One tried to swipe to the left with his wooden sword while the other tried to tackle him. Basara dodged effortlessly and back handed him in the face and kicked the other in the nuts. That was three on the ground.

Issei pulled one to the ground and pushed his arm back with immense force,breaking his elbow. Another two tried to rush him from both sides, trying to limit his movement. However, Issei only smiled and kicked the kid on the left in the stomach and kicked the other in the face , sending him to the ground. He looked over and saw Suzuki was sneaking up on his big brother.

"Oh no ya don't!" Issei said. He took the girls coffee out her hand and did a small front roll to Suzuki and threw the mug at him. The hot coffee splattered in his chest, sending Suzuki into a bloodcurdling scream. Issei followed this and did a spin kick, sending Sukuzi into the fountain. Basara to his left and saw the last Kendo member trying to escape. He took another girls text book out her hand and began to spin it. He tossed it at the boys head and knocked him on the ground. The bullies who terrorized the students, were now defeated. Everyone stood there in shock as they witnessed two of the kids beat up the male Kendo team like it was a game to them. Issei took a small step back before tripping on Matusda's body. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He tripped but his face immediately went into something soft. It was soft, squishy, and very large. It also smelt faintly like strawberries.

'What the-? This feels nice but' Issei tried to push him self up. Without knowing, he grabbed the same squishy object and tried to push up. He then heard a soft moan and people gasping in shock. His brother on the other hand, was laughing. "My god little brother. I know you like boobs but don't you think this is too much?" Basara said while laughing his ass off. Hearing that, Isseis eyes went wide and quickly pushed him self up. Basara was right! Issei fell into a large pair of boobs!

'That's Rias!'

'He's in for it now.'

'Kiss his social life goodbye'

The girls gossiped while the men looked at Issei with rage and jealousy in their eyes. He looked at Rias whose face was as red as her hair. "Can you please let go of me?" She asked shyly and full of embarrassment. He looked down and saw that he was still holding on to her breasts. He started to have a massive nose bleed and let go. "I apologize ma'am! It was an accident!" He quickly bowed. Begging for his forgiveness. Akeno and Maria started to giggle while Koneko and Yuki looked how they usual do. Bored. Mio on the other hand, was looking at Basara with a small but noticeable red tint in her face. The bell finally rang and people started to go back to class. However, Rias, Mio, Kiba, Sona, and Akeno stayed behind and talked about what just happened.

"This confirms it. They aren't human." Sona added.

"Agreed. There speed and strength is that of something that rivals us. No it most likely surpasses us." Rias repiled. They all sat there dumbfounded. Not knowing what to do about the two mystery boys who just started school in Kuoh Academy. Akeno broke them out their trance and began to speak. "I hate to be this type of girl but what will we do about the Kendo team? Won't they get expelled?" She asked. Rias and Mio shook there head.

"No. I will talk to brother and explain this to him. It's obvious we aren't dealing wth a random stray or a Fallen Angel or Angel. That aura was the same we felt earlier today. But higher." Rias spoke out in deep thought. "I want you to follow them Kiba. Follow them home today. I want to know absolutely everything we can possibly find about them." Kiba nodded while they returned to class.

~Line Break. After school~ 

The day was over and Issei and Basara just left the student body council's office. Luckily, they won't be suspended or expelled but was dealt a very harsh talking to by Sona and the council. They were now at the bridge, overlooking the highway. "Dude that was badass! I mean we shouldn't of broken their bones but you gotta admit!" Issei said excitedly. '**Were glad you like it. That fighting style was Flash Thompson. You're other successor' **Venom added. Basara nodded in agreement and began to speak. "I know. Although I wish we had an actual gift we can go all out on." He said while opening his water bottle. It was then a black haired girl and a blonde haired girl dressed in a light brown school uniform appeared, both of which looked very fragile.

"Hi... Uhm... my names Yuuma Amano and that's my sister. Miltet...we... saw... your fight and... we though.." the black haired girl said. The blonde looked up with tears in her eyes. "Can we be your girlfriends!?" She asked. Basara and Issei's eyes went wide from the girls sudden burst of affection. **'Something feels off. We have not seen that uniform before'** Venom said in Isseis head. Issei however, ignored it while looked at Yuma's chest. Her tits were massive and looked like they wanted to burst through her cardigan. Venom only sighed and let him continue.

"Yea sure. We were actually about to go out for something to eat. Wanna join use?" Basara said in his now usual cool piece. Yuma and Miltet quickly nodded and interlocked arms with the boys. Yuma with Issei and Miltet with Basara.

~Line Break. With Kiba and Yuki~

Kiba and Yuki were on top of a building across the street. Observing the two mysterious boys. Kibas eyes shot open as he looked at the tow girls that were with them. "Hey is that-?"

"Yep. Two fallen." Yuki said as looked on.

"Does this mean that they are fallen angels?" Kiba asked with worry and battle readiness. Yuki, however, shook her head. "If they were fallen angels, they would of most likely attacked us the moment we met. I say we follow them still to learn more." The two knights stood up, ready to follow the two boys.

~Line Break. An hour later~

Issei and Basara took the two girls for dinner and a movie. They then spent time in an arcade where Issei won Yuma a stuffed animal from the infamous crane game. They were now in a large park, walking on the path that lead to the fountain. '**Get ready. It looks like we will be getting into a fight.' **Venom said to Issei. Issei couldn't deny that his senses were raging at him, telling him something was wrong. He looked at Basara and saw him sweating like crazy. Almost like his _Rider _persona was dying to be released.

Yuma and Miltet walked up a by then stopped. "Issei. Basara. Would you do anything for us?" Basara and Issei stopped walking as they heard those words. Both of them confused from what they said. **'Say the word and we will kill them'** Venom said again.

"I mean ya. I gotta protect you." Basara said with confusion.

"Me to." Issei said back. The sky started to turn purple while Miltet and Yuma still stood there. "Well would you die for us?" Yuma said. She quickly turned around and tossed a light spear at Issei and Basara. Raynare! I thought we just needed to evaluate their power for the Grigori!" Miltet said. "Yeah well it got boring. Now there dead. Raynare and Miltet said as they were now in their battle gear. Miltet was wearing a small Victorian goth loli outfit while Raynare was wearing a leather irons clad bikini. Black wings started to show out from the back. They were Fallen Angels.

They started to turn around until they heard a sinster laugh. It was low and Raspy , like Sand paper across your face. **"So Raynare is your real name right? I knew you were a backstabbing little bitch" **The Monsterous voice echoed. _"Guilty. Time to die Miltet." The following voice repiled. When the dust cleared, they saw something that sent shivers down their spine. T was a large black monster that had large white sclera and razors for teeth and a wide mouth. He kept holding a sadistic smile while looking at Raynare. The other was a skeleton like being who was covered in dense flame. It looked at Miltet with a killing aura she feared. _

"Who... what are you two!?" Raynare exclaimed. Trying to keep her composure. The beast only laughed.

"**We are Venom."**

_ " The Ghost Rider."_

_"**AND YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE!"**_

**End of Chapter**

**Thank you for all who reading this. Now it gonna start to the Anime. By the way. There will be a MAJOR lemon scene but that's way down the line. Trust me it won't happen for a while. Anyway, until next time!**


	4. Life 3- Devils

**Hey! So honestly there's not much to talk about here. Although, if people are wondering why "The Fall Of Deku" hasn't been updated yet. The answers actually quite simple. There's going to a part coming up that I want to be all out war. Like war on a massive scale so I made the choice to add more characters from different anime in the show but their powers have to be classified as somewhat of a quirk. Anyway, besides that. Enjoy!**

**_Legend_**

"Basara."- Normal Voice

'Venom'- Issei speaking in his mind

**'Venom'- **Venom talking in Isseis mind

**"Die!"- **Issei speaking when in venom form

_**"Guilty."-** _The Rider

Life 3- Fallen, Devils, And Angels

Raynare and Miltet looked at Venom and The Rider with fear in their eyes. They have never seen monsters like this in their lives. They were frozen with fear as the light spear faded away while stuck in Venom's hand. "You guys are monsters!" Miltet screamed. The Rider only laughed while unwrapping his chains.

**"Guilty. You will pay for the torment of the souls." **The Rider said as he began to cover the chain with hellfire**"What the bell are you two bitches though? We would like to know." **Venom added. He then began to see a green magic circle appear around Raynares feet. She started to laugh since she was beginning to disappear. **"Aww are you scared?**" Venom taunted her. Truth is, both Raynare and Miltet were petrified of them. But there pride kept them from screaming in bloody murder.

"No we just did not expect you two to be such demons. And to answer your question you pathetic monster, we are fallen Angels." Raynare said. The Rider did not care however, neither did Venom. They both ran and jumped in the air. Venom shot out a massive black spike ball and the Rider shot out his chain. However, Raynare and Miltet disappeared and the sky went back to normal. They were gone.

"**Fuck! We were close." **Venom cursed while The Rider threw back on his chains. They got out their other forms. Basara came back to his regular self while Venom slowly started to seep back into Isseis skin. The two boys were pissed. That there first actual fight appeared right in their eyes and they bitched out. "So what do we do now?" Issei asked while looking around.

"It's obvious that those cunts aren't humans. I mean they said they were fallen angels. Whatever that means."

"This town is fucking weird dude." Issei repiled back.

The brothers started to walk out the park and towards their home. Unbeknownst to them, two people saw what they were.

~Line Break. Rias and Mio~

Kiba and Yuki reported back to their Kings about what they just witnessed. They confirmed that Issei and Basara aren't human at all. Everyone gathered in the ORC room and discussed what they will do now since they now know Basara and Issei Hyoudou are not human. Not even devils, Angels, or fallen angels.

"Sona. Do you know where they live?" Rias asked the student body president as she slowly drank her tea. Tsubaki opened her satchel and took out two files on put it on Rias' desk. Akeno took them and opened them for her king.

"Hmm... Issei and Basara Hyoudou. 16 and 17 years old. It says they live not to far from here." Akeno smiled as she let Rias take a look for herself. After a brief minute, Rias' eyes widened in shock, horror, and pity. There she saw a news article about Basara and Isseis parents, murdered by the hands of the Yakuza. It then goes on to show that the Yakuza in Tokyo were found Brutually murdered. Bodies were found ripped in two, Heads were completely ripped off, charred and burnt remains were discovered in the office, and large bite marks were found in numerous corpses with their intestines dragged out the floor. It was a gruesome death after death.

"Kiba, Yuki. I want you to bring them here today. If they are truly as powerful as you say they are, we need to be sure that they do not pose a threat to us." Rias said, rubbing her eyes trying to forget the unspeakable pictures of the dead bodies. "Koneko. You should go with them. Two knights and a rook should be enough to overpower them." Mio added as she finished her cup of tea.

"...sure whateves" Koneko deadpanned as she took another bite of her chocolate chip cookie. Kiba and the two girls stood up and bowed to their kings and left the room, ready to go find the two mysterious brothers.

_End of Day_

"I'm telling you Virgil will be in Bayonetta 3! The answer is right there!" Issei exclaimed as him and Basara were walking towards the gate, going home. This was a very hot topic both of them argued about for the past couple of days. After the announcement of Bayonetta 3, the director of both the Bayonetta and Devil May Cry series has confirmed that a character from Devil May Cry will be in Bayonetts 3. Ever since then, both communities have been wondering who it is. {A/N that's actually true, a character from DMC will be in Bayonetta 3}. Basara let out a chuckle.

"You're an idiot if you think Virgil will be In Bayonetta 3. If anything, it has to be Dante himself. It makes perfect sense to have both kick ass and take names side by side." Issei looked at his older brother with a pissed off face. Before he could retort however, Kiba Yuuto along with two unfamiliar girls stopped them.

'Oh my god! It's him!'

'Yuki is so hot!'

'Koneko is so adorable!'

Many of the girls stopped and idolized the three. They ignored it however Koneko was feeling a bit scared. She is a very rare type of a NekoMata, she is the last remaining NekoMushu{forgive I forget the actual name} which makes her able to detect other things and aura regular people and devils cannot; and the aura she felt from these two were bad. Really bad. It was a murdereous, rage filled power. The type of blood rage that would take you centuries to wash and even then you won't be clean.

"Hello again, Issei. And you must be his older brother, Basara. I'm Kiba Yuuto. These are my friends here Yuki Nonako and Koneko Toujou." Both girls waved at Issei and Basara. Basara let out a kind smile at Yuki while Issei looked at Koneko.

'She's so fuckin cute! This loli is fucking hot!' Issei's mind ran wildly perverted before Basara pulled him out his trance. Venom on the other hand, started to laugh harder. '**I didn't know you like first years Issei**. **If that's the case, there's an elementary school down the street.' **Venom said back. 'HEY I'm not a pedophile you fucking dick!'

Issei Yelled in his head, only making venom laugh harder. Basara looked at him and knew he was talking to Venon in his head and decided to take over the conversation. "So what do you guys want? There's a new Monster Hunter update today and I want to play it." Basara said with a harsh tone. Kiba ignored Basaras tone and began to speak once again. "I see. Our president of the Occult Research Club would love to speak and meet with the both of you too." Hearing this, Venom snapped out of his joking manner and instantly got serious. **'Hold on, they are not telling us something. We should not go. Besides I feel something similar to those Fallen we seen earlier.' **Venom said, making Issei our up his guard. He looked over at Basara and saw he also didn't make any sense of it.

"Naw. Sorry." Issei said. The girls who were watching gasped in shock that the two boys declined to meet one of the "Queens" Of Kuoh Academy. Even Kiba was shocked to hear this. Issei looked at Basara and jerked his head to the gate, motioning for them to start walking home. They turned their backs on Kiba and the girls and walked away. Kiba ran up to Basara and stopped him by grabbing onto his bag, making him slightly annoyed. Behind him, Koneko started to shake while Yuki was quivering. It was because Basara and Issei's blood filled rage aura spiked.

"Please. It will only be for a few minutes." Kiba said as he let go of Basaras backpack. **'We should learn why these people want to see us. I advise you invite them to our house rather than them having homefield advantage over us.'** Venom repiled with a snarl. Issei couldn't help but admit that Venom was right. That Kiba and these two were hiding something. Issei sighed and opened his mouth. "Fine. But come over to our house instead. We aren't meeting in the school. That's the deal." Basara looked at his younger brother with shock and confusion before reluctantly agreeing.

"Uhh... yeah.. come by today. Then we'll talk." Kiba rose an eyebrow, he was not expecting this type of reply. Knowing that this is the best he will get out of the boys. He agreed to do so. Basara and Issei left and walked down the street. Kiba, Yuki, and Koneko walked back to the old school building and told their kings. Rias was not surprised that they would want to meet somewhere familiar.

"When do they want us to meet them?" Maria asked Yuki while she was playing with her hair. Yuki looked at her with her usual bored face. "Whenever you want, they did not give us an exact time." Mio sighed at the reply. She knew what they had to do. They all did.

"Well it looks like we're going to go then." Rias said. She stood up and both her and Mio walked to the centre of the room with their peerage. A large red symbol engulfed the floor, after a couple of seconds, they were gone.

~Line Break. Arriving at Isseis.~

They arrived a couple of blocks away in an alleyway so they would not startle the brothers. After all, they did not know they were devils. They walked up the street, sum beaming on their face with cars passing by and the birds singing as usual. It was another beautiful day in Kuoh. When they got closer to Issei and Basara's house, they began to hear loud rock music. They got closer and closer until the stopped at the gate going into their front yard. It was a simple enough home that looked like it had three bedrooms and the flower bed was covered with flowers. They looked down into the garage and found a Shirtless Basara working on a car listening to Mötorhead's _Ace of Spades _through his speakers that ran thoroughout the house. Mio and Maria looked at him, Basara was 6'1 that had a slim but muscular body that you would not see with his uniform. He stood up from the hood of the Charger, covered in grease and giving a view of his rock hard six pack, this made Mio and Maria blush really hard as they looked at the boy.

"Hey! Basara!" Kiba Yelled out. Basara kept humming along to the song until Koneko came up and paused the song on his phone. Basara looked at the garage door and smiled as he looked at the group. "Hey my bad. Glad you guys could make it." He said as he wiped the grease off his hands. Rias and Akeno forgave him while Mio and Maria were still looking at his body that looked like it was carved from the gods themselves.

'The shit I would do to him.'

'There's no way someone can be this hot and this muscular! It's impossible!'

Mio and Maria thought to themselves before shaking their naughty thoughts out their heads. Yuki however, was more fixated on the car. It was a jet black '68 Dodge Charger. Before she can open her mouth however, Issei came out the door that led into the backyard. He was wearing an apron that had the words 'Flavourtown' on it with a picture of American celebrity Guy Fieri.

"Yo barbecue is done!" He said before he left, closing the door behind him. Basara nodded and turned back to the girls. "Why don't you guys stay for dinner ? We can talk about whatever you guys want to talk about over food." He said as he put back on his tank top. 'What's his MO? Is the food poisoned?' Rias thought to herself, being more defensive about the situation at hand.

"Well we would love to Basara but-" Before she could finish, Koneko, Yuki, Maria and Akeno already went into the backyard, leaving behind Mio, Herself, and Kiba there. She sighed, knowing she has no choice but to eat. She didn't want to admit but she really was hungry. So this was a blessing in disguise. "Okay Fine. Lead the way." Rias said in a defeated tone. Basara jerked his head back to the door, they followed him as went into the backyard.

When they got into the backyard, the smell of freshly cooked meat and salad intoxicated their noses. Everybody looked at the table. There was Baby Back Ribs doused in barbecue and hot sauce, coleslaw, Caesar and Chicken salad, Fried Chicken, macaroni salad, and a large pot of Udon Noodles. Issei took off the apron and put his tongs in the side of the railing.

"Dig in! What are ya waiting for?" Issei said as he grabbed a plate. 'Fuck it I'm hungry!' Rias thought to herself. She grabbed herself a plate and already saw her peerage along with her cousins Doug in and started to take food.

~Line Break at the table.~

They all sat outside at the long table. Any thought of this being a trap was long out of Rias and Mio's head. Everybody was enjoying the meal made by Issei. "Arara. I love a man who can cook." Akeno said, pushing up her tits so Issei can notice, sure enough he did. He immediately got flustered while looking away. "And I love a woman who can eat." Issei repiled back. This surprised Basara, his little brother was not the smooth, talkative type.

'Looks like he's learning.' Basara said while giving a small smile. He took a sip of his Mountain Dew and give Rias a look. "Anyway, now. What's the thing you wanna talk to me and my brother about?" Basara said as he put back down the cup. This caught Rias off guard considering she was not expecting him to bring it up at the dinner table. **'Oh this will be good.' **Venom let out a sadistic laugh however Issei ignored it, also curious to see why Rias requested to see them.

"A-Ah Yes. I was going to ask you... do you believe in the supernatural?" She asked him while wiping her mouth with a napkin. Hearing this, Basara and Issei rose an eyebrow from the odd question. "I... guess?" He reluctantly said/asked. Rias and Mio were not surprised by his reply, humans did not believe in matters well beyond them. Mio looked at Basara and Issei and continued for her cousin.

"Would you believe us if we told you were devils?" She asked. **'This Girl is nuts' **Venom added. Issei and Basara looked at each other and laughed. "Okay yeah and I'm the prince of England. Nice try Basara but you failed on pranking me!" Issei said excitedly. Basara shook his head.

"This was your prank you moron! It clearly didn't - WHAT THE FUCK!?" Both of the boys said out loud. It was because Rias, Mio, and the others had large bat wings out their backs. Rias looked at her peerage and nodded, their devil wings went back into their body. Mio did the same along with her peerage. Basara and Issei sat there in shock and confusion. This was the reaction Rias expected.

"Now do you believe us?" She said with a smile. Akeno and Maria giggles as the brothers sat back down in the chairs. **'That explains their aura. Interesting ! We should kill them' **Venom said again. Issei rolled his eyes before opening his mouth. " okay so what do you want with us?" He asked, Rias nodded and smiled again.

"We detected a very unusual power from you both. Yours Issei, we have not encountered at all. While your brother, Basara, has the aura that feels like us." Mio added, not letting her eyes leaving Basara who was like eye candy to her. Akeno giggled at Mio's cute flustered face. Rias continued. "Can you show us your power?" Rias said. The others looked at the brothers with excitement and fear, that was mostly from Koneko.

**'Do it. They have use cornered. We got to play their game'** Venom said in a serious tone. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. Issei stood up and backed away from the table. He started to grow bigger while Venom started to cover his body. Basara started to smoke and his skin started to crack away. After a minute of two, Venom and The Rider stood in front of The group. Their reactions was either curious or fearful.

Rias could not help be fascinated by Isseis power while Mio looked at The Rider. "So what are you two?" Maria asked with curiosity. **The Ghost Rider" The Rider repiled. Venom slithered away have of his face, revealing Isseis on his right half. "And we are Venom" they both repiled before they went back into their human forms. Mio and Rias decided what they were going to to do on the spot. Rias took out a small chest and opened it. She then laid out 8 red pawn pieces. Mio took out a glowing Rook piece**

"I want you to serve me in the house of Gremory Issei." Rias said.

"I also want you to serve me in the House of Naruse." Mio added. Both of the boys were shocked. They looked at each other and looked back at the girls. "Can you give us like a day or two to think about it? This is honestly way to much to take in." Issei said. Rias understood where the boy was coming from and smiled, putting back her evil pieces. "Of course. This is a life changing thing of course. Please take the time. Come find us at the old school building when you decided." Mio added. Basara gave her a smile. "If it means I get to see you again beautiful then I'll come by tomorrow." Basara said as he winked at her. Issei rolled his eyes while Mio began to blush hard.

~Line Break. After the food~

The Gremory and Naruse group left an hour ago. Basara and Issei stood upstairs leaning against their doors that led into their bedroom. "So what do you think man?" Basara added while rubbing his eyes. Issei let out a yawn while opening the door to his room. "I don't know dude. We will talk about it in the morning."

"Later dude." Basara said.

"Night man." Issei repiled. They both went to bed, hoping to forget the situation that happened to today. However, they did not realize that this will be the least of ther worries.

**Hey! So sorry this was long lol. To answer you guys ' questions. YES Chistao and Kurumi will be in this. Along with Zest. Kurumi and Asia will be introduced next chapter while Chistao will be introduced later in with either Rossweisse or Xenovia and Irina. I don't know yet. And yes there will be multiple lemon scenes and a MASSIVE one that includes Issei and Basaraa going to pound town together with their harems. Not sepearately, they gonna be fucked side by side, full on orgy lol. Okay maybe that was too much lol the point is yes multiple lemons. Anyway, until next time!**


	5. Life 4- Picking a side

**Here comes Asia and Kurumi!**

**_Legend_**

"Basara!"-Normal Voice

"**Venom"-**Venom when in his true form

**'Venom**' - Venom speaking in Isseis head.

"_Die!"- The Rider_

'Whatspeaking in their minds

Life 5. Devils

It was a Saturday afternoon in the Town of Kuoh. Birds were singing, and the wind was hitting against the trees as it was getting closer to summer. Issei and Basara left the house, heading towards the local Arcade to play some games.

"Okay, Sanji is garbage in Jump Force." Issei said while annoyed. Basara let out a small chuckle. "Dude you picked Sanji, Saskue, and Jotaro. You were bound to lose."

Flash back

Before they left the house, Issei and Basara were in the couch playing Jump Force in their PlayStation 4. Issei chose Sanji, Saskue, and Jotaro were Basara took Izuku Midoryia, Asta, and Naruto. Loser would buy the tokens for both.

"FUCKING BLOCK!" Issei Yelled as he kept hitting R1, however Basara was always in top of him with Asta, delivering a major combo and finishing with Naruto.

"Not a word." Issei said as he got up and left the couch. Basara won the match as he and his brother went to the front door and put on their shoes, ready for the arcade.

End of Flashback

When they turned the corner, they heard a small yelp and a crash. They looked at the ground and saw a young blonde girl in a nuns outfit on the ground. Her panties were on full display. "Oh goodness me. I'm such a clutz." She said as she laid on the ground. Just then, another girl dressed in the same out fit walked over to her friend, helping her up. She was a small girl that have light purple hair. "Come on Asia. Stand up." She said as she helped Asia up.

"Thank you Kurumi. You are such a good friend to me." Asia said to Kurumi while giving her a smile. "God has blessed us by letting us be friends." Kurumi added. Saying this, Basara felt a slight pain in his head but he ignored it. '_What the?' _Basara thought to himself. He looked at Kurumi, she was a petite young girl with decent size bust. If Issei had to guess, she was most likely a C-Cup.

She was not Isseis type however, he was looking at Asia. 'Damn she is cute. Adorable too. I think I might have to go to church more.' Issei thought with a smile, perverted things raced through his head as he looked at Asia's tits. He forgot that he shared a mind with Venom, who let out a laugh. '**We are perverted. Touch them. Defile this cute nun.' **Venom said. 'Fuck I forgot you were in here.' Issei repiled back.

The two nuns stood up and looked at the boys. "Are you guys okay?" Basara said as he looked at Kurumi and Asia. "Yes we are Fine. It's just... were lost." Asia said with a sad face. Kurumi patted her back and began to speak for the both of them. "You see, we're new to Japan and we don't know our way around yet. We were trying to find the church." Kurumi added and she wiped Asia's tears away with a handkerchief.

For foreigners, their Japanese was great. It was too the point that you wouldn't even expect them to be foreigners at all and that they lived in Japan their whole lives. Basara looked at the time on his phone. They had an hour to kill before the Arcade was open so he could show them to the church. "If you girls want we can walk you to the church? It's not that far from here to be honest." Basara said while scratching his head. Kurumi and Asia's eyes lit up at the kind gesture.

"Oh yes please! We would be forever grateful!" They said in unison as they quickly bowed. Issei let out a chuckle, seeing how adorable Asia is. "Sweet. I'm Basara Hyoudou by the way, and this is my big headed little brother, Issei." Basara laughed as he grabbed issei and held him under his armpit. Issei squirmed until he was finally out of his brothers hold.

"It's nice to meet you, My name is Asia Argento. And this is Kurumi Nonaka." Asia said as Kurumi waved at the boys. Hearing her last name, Basara rose an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you by any chance related to Yuki Nonaka?" He asked Kurumi. Kurumi went from happy to sad as she heard that name and kept her head down. "Yes... she's my older sister... I don't know why but... she doesn't wanna see me... no matter how much I beg her. But I do not care though. She's my sister. And I'll always protect her! Even... if she doesn't want to see me.." Kurumi said with a soft smile but with sadness in her eyes.

'**She must not know that her sister is a devil. Interesting.' **Venom said, making Issei agree. Issei decided to quickly change the subject so she would not have to dwell on that. "So you girls ready?" Issei asked. Asia and Kurumi quickly nodded, and all four of them walked down the street together. After a couple of minutes of turning corners, they found a little boy sitting on the sidewalk, crying as he held his scraped knee. He also had a backpack on as well as a light blue shirt and khaki shorts. He was just a little grade schooler.

Asia and Kurumi quickly walked over to the little boy and smiled. "It's okay.. big boys should cry over something this small." Asia said, soothing the boy. Kurumi opened her hand and a small stream of water rushed out of it, she used this to wipe up the dry blood around the boys knee. Asia finished up by hovering her hands over the boys knee, a green light began to show, overlapping the boys leg. After a few seconds, the scrape was gone. The boy quickly shot up and hugged Asia, thanking her and Kurumi before running back to his friends.

'Again. This town is fucking weird.' Issei thought to himself, making Venom laugh. Kurumi and Asia turned around and looked at the two boys. "We're sorry that you had to see that. Most people would freak out at the sight of this." Basara knew they were talking about... well whatever they just used and quickly made up a lie. "Ah don't worry. I like seen that stuff a lot in the Other _Skyrim_ so I mean.. ya." Basara added while trying desperately not to make eye contact, begging that they bought that lame excuse. Lucky for him, they did. After a couple of more minutes, they finally got sight of the church. Seeing the church, Basara started to get a headache more the closer he got to it.

"Yo are you o-" before Issei could finish his sentence . He started to scream in pain as the church's bell began to go off. Asia frantically tried to help Issei but Issei was screaming bloody murder. After 20 seconds, the bell finally stopped and Issei started to feel better. '**What the fuck!' **Venom cried in Isseis head. "Issei are you okay!?" Asia said as she held him. Issei looked at her decently sized breasts before shaking his head again. 'She's a nun man get a hold of your self!' He thought to himself. "Ya... I'm fine.. sorry you had to see that." Issei said, giving Asia a reassuring smile.

Asia and Kurumi asked if the boys could come to their church with them but the brothers happily and respectfully declined. They said there good byes and left for the arcade. On the way there however, Basara asked his brother with a cursory yet worried expression. "The fuck happened to you back there? You were freaking out!" Basara asked while putting his arm on his brothers shoulder. He looked at his brother muttering, knowing he was talking to Venom in his head. He finally answered.

"Apparently That is our only weakness. High sound attacks cause major pain for us." Issei said. Basara noted this and kept it in his mind, just in case something like this ever happens again. When they took the wrong corner, the sky began to turn purple again. Issei and Basara immediately brought out there other forms. Knowing that _They _are coming.

"Hahahaha. So these are the two Raynare and Miltet are scared of? They look weak." Said Donasheek. He instantly threw two light spears at the brothers, creating a massive crater and cloud of dust. However, Venom caught one in his hands while The Rider held the other, wrapped in his chain. Seeing this, his spears caught like they were nothing, sent shivers down his spine. His arrogance clouded his reason. Now he knows why they feared _them. _They are powerful. Far powerful.

"What! Impossible!" Donasheek Yelled. He manifested two more light spears in his hands. Before he can throw them, Venom let out a screech and jumped into the air, turning his right fist into a large katana. Donasheek tried to dodge but was immeadiatly grabbed by The Riders chain. Venom, with a quick motion, sliced off the Fallen Angels arm, letting out a ear piercing scream. Seeing no better time, The Rider let out more of his chain and slammed Donasheek into the ground, causing a miniature crater four feet deep.

Donasheek coughed up a lot of blood, and nearly passed out from his injuries. As he recovered, he started to shake as his skin went pale. The Rider and Venom stood over him, rage and madness burning in their eyes.( well for The Rider, his eye sockets) "please! Spare me!" Donasheek begged. However, Venom only let out a laugh. "**Spare you? Haha do not make us laugh. However, if you answer my questions, I will let you live." **Venom added with an inhuman grin, showing his fangs that made Donasheek even more fearful of this aura. Seeing no other option, he nodded. **"Good boy. Now, where is your hideout?" **Venom snarled in his low voice.

"The abandoned church! Two miles in the south!" Donasheek quickly said. "_How many are you?" The Rider spoke out this time. "I-including me! There- there's 5! There's also a-a priest!" Donasheek again said with fear in his voice. 'A priest? This should be interesting.' The Rider thought to himself. Venom looked at his brother before looking back at the scared shitless Fallen. There was a question that was on his mind from the get go. **"Who do you work for? And what happened to those other two!? Raynare and Miltet!" **Venom spoke with toxic in his voice. _

"." Donasheek said nothing. He knew that he would betray him if he gave his name. He was a prideful being that took any mission with the upmost secrecy and loyalty. However, that didn't matter. This is the first time he truly felt powerless. That no matter what he could do, it would not work against these... monsters. The Rider grew impatient and lifted his left leg. His steel toe boots shining against the sun. He forcefully sent them downward on Donasheeks leg. Donasheek let out a loud scream as his leg was now standing upward from the knee down, his femur was sticking out of his leg and part of his knee cap was split down the middle. "_Speak you insolent pest! WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!?" _The Rider screamed as Donasheek whimpered with tears down his face.

"K-KOKABIEL! KOKABIEL! HES BEHIND THIS! AND RAYNARE AND MILTET ARE TRAITORS!" Donasheek screamed. Hearing him call his own allies traitors surprised the brothers. "**Traitors? Of what?" **Venom asked while The Rider did not let up his foot. "They failed to kill you! Those bitches failed and now look!" Donasheek Yelled. Venom looked at The Rider's eyes, The Rider nodded and let his foot off the fallen angel. Donasheek Yelled and looked at his mangled leg. "S- So you w-will let me g-go? I promise I'll leave town and never come back!" Donasheek screamed in fear. He hoped and begged to god that these demons would leave him alone for good. However, he was wrong. Very wrong.

The Rider let out a deep laugh, sending shivers down Donasheek's spine. "_You are mistaken. You are guility. He said he would not kill you. I didn't." _The Rider said as he unwrapped his chain. "W-wait!" Donasheek tried to scream, however, the riders chain wrapped around him and set on fire with his flames. The fallen screamed in pain, desperately trying to escape. However, he felt that his legs were beginning to harden l. He looked down and saw his body was becoming stone. In just seconds after, Donasheek was completely Stone. The Rider laughed and pulled his chain back, destroying the statue into millions of rubble as the wind carried it away. The Rider and Venom hopped down into an alley way and slowly reverted back into their true forms. They began to walk to the arcade in silence. Pondering what ideas should they do with the information they received.

**Hey! So I'm sorry for the abrupt ending. I'm sure you're all waiting for the "Freed in the house" thing. So that'll happen next chapter. I swear. Anyway, for you Chisato lovers. YES she will be here in this story. I promise. She's actually coming sooner than you think ;) anyway, until next time!**


	6. Life5- Brynhilder,Hero clan,and Chisato

**Otherbarry6: no no no. They will not share any of their girls at all. I can 110 percent guarantee that they won't share their girls at all. Their harems will only be between them. That whole massive lemon scene I have planned is gonna be there but between their girls only. So the lemon will build up with Issei and Rias while Basara's romance will build with Mio but his first lemon will be with Chisato since the first girl he fucks in the LN is Chisato and the first girl he ever gets romantic with is Mio. **

**Hey! So this is gonna be the "climax" of the church thing. So before I go any further, there's a couple of things I wanna talk about. First off, Issei will have the same Harem we see in both The Anime and LN. Raynare and Miltet will stay alive and basically become apart one of the boys Harem. As for Basara, I'm gonna remove that whole "family and sister" complex we see in the anime. Don't get me wrong, the relationship he has with the girls will be the same. He just won't say that sister complex shit we see a lot lol. And yes Zest will be here as well. Issei will have his relationship the same with his Harem while Basara will have a more "romance" type of thing.**

**Issei's Harem:**

**Rias**

**Akeno**

**Asia**

**Koneko**

**Raynare**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**Rossweisse **

**Basara's Harem:**

**Mio**

**Maria **

**Zest(will be introduced later)**

**Chisato(coming in this or next chapter) **

**Yuki**

**Kurumi **

**Miltet**

_Legend_

Basara!"- Normal Voice

"**Venom"- **Venom speaking out loud.

'**Venom'- **Venom in isseis head

_"Die!"- _The Rider

'What?'-  inner thoughts.

**Life 4- Welcome to the underworld**

**_Lilith,Underworld_**

"So have we found it?" Said a man with crimson red hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in dark _ purple robes that went to his ankles with golden and red finishes. Standing beside him was a woman with white hair dressed in a light blue maids outfit. She was Grayfia Lucifage, the head of the maids and Sirzech's queen. She was also his wife._

"Yes Lord Lucifer. We have discovered the spirit in the town of Kuoh. However, we do not know who is the spirits host as of now sir." Sirzechs Knight, Souji, said as he was kneeling before his king. Sirzechs was thinking about how he should handle the situation. The spirit of Vengenace was in this town of Kuoh were his baby sister and cousin lived. He could contact them both and have them find the person who held the spirit of vengeance. Any of the three factions would benefit greatly if the spirit of vengeance joined them, so he had to act quickly. However, he began to think about something else. Kuoh is Mio, Rias, and Sona's territory so they should have sensed the spirit and contacted him or Serafall immediately.

Sirzechs sighed and waved his knight away. Souji bowed and left the the meeting room, leaving Sirzechs and Grayfia alone. "Excuse me my lord." Grayfia spoke in her monotone voice. Sirzechs looked at his wife and permitted her to speak. "If the Spirit of Vengeance is in Kuoh , why not move our forces to find him? It would be beneficial to the Devils if we find him before the Fallen Angels or the Angels."

"I know my love, I know. However, if we move first, we risk the chance of invading territory and starting another war against the others. All we can do is trust Rias and Mio to turn something up." Sirzechs spike, leaving a small smile on his face. 'Yes lets hope and see.'

~Line Break. Back in Kuoh~

It's been four days after Issei and Basara killed Donasheek. They were now sitting back in school, continuing their lives as "normal" as possible. The bell rang and students went on break. Issei went out to go speak to Rias while Basara roamed the halls of the school, ignoring the girls comments about him and his muscles along with the men's jealousy and rage. He then heard giggling and talking in a storage closet.

As he got closer, he began to make out sentences.

"Dude her oppai is fucking massive!"

"Maryuama has a fat ass!"

"Koneko looks so adorable in her white bra!"

Basara opened the door and found something that he was not expecting. It was his brother, Issei, and two students that he recognized as Motohama and Matsuda; the kids he saved from Misaki and his goons. Issei let out a loud audible gulp as he saw his big brother at the doorway. Basara only sighed and looked Issei in the eyes. However, Motohama and Matsuda cuties him off before he was able to say anything.

"Hey man get out of here! This is our spot!"

"We got here first!"

It was obvious these two are massively perverted like his brother, but he knew this because Venom made him show his true feelings. "Beat it. I'll deal with you when I finish with these morons." Issei immediately ran out the door, leaving behind the perverted kids. Matsuda and Motohama went pale as they saw Basara with a grin over his face. "H-hey man! W-we could a-share!" Matsuda tried to reason, however,Basara only shook his head.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you how to treat a lady?"

~Line Break. 10 minutes later~

The girls in the locker room were changing for their Kendo club. Maryuama dropped her school blouse, reavealing her massive tits that was not covered by a bra. "Wow Maryuama! How did you get so big!?" Mikasa exclaimed excitedly as she clung to Her breaths. Maryuama's face became as red as a tomato and full of embarrassment. She could not help herself but slightly moan as Mikasa stood behind her, fondling her late breasts. "I-uh... I ... don't know... could you please-"

A loud bang followed by cry's interrupted the girls' play time. They grabbed their Kendo sticks and rushed next door to the janitors closet. They knew who it was instantly. It was the perverted duo, the gross Matsuda and disgusting Motohama. They both rushed in the door and turned in the lights. What they found was something they would never expect in years, Motohama was laying on the ground with tears in his eyes while Motohama was sitting upright with a black eye. Sitting on Matsuda and having his back against Motohama was none other than the "green eyed prince."

Basara Hyoudou.

"Ah. Hello ladies. I apologize for disturbing your changing but I could not help but realize that you had two rats spying on you. So I took the liberty of having a nice chat with them. Anit That right boys?" The two boys quickly nodded in fear. "Good. Now what do we say to the beautiful girls here?"

"We promise.. to never peep on you or any girls again..." they mumbled under their breath. Basara however, Yelled, causing them to jump in fear again. "LOUDER LADIES I ANIT GOT ALL DAY!"

"WE PROMISE TO NEVER PEEP ON YOU OR ANY GIRLS EVER AGAIN!" They screamed as tears fell down their eyes. They were genuinely afraid. The girls however stood there in confusion and awe. No matter how many times they beat them with their Kendo sticks, they never cried. However, whatever Basara did to them really made them sorry. Basara stood up and dusted himself off. He then looked at the girls and gave a charming smile with a bow. "Excuse me ladies but I have to go to class. See you around." He turned and walked out the door, leaving them flustered.

~Line Break. At night~

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for the brothers. They went to school and then was called to the ORC room. Rias asked them both multiple times about the killing of the Fallen Angel Donasheek. They both denied it. Not because they were afraid of the punishment, but they felt like this was their fight. That Rias or Mio should not get involved. 

It was 9:30 on a Saturday night. The brothers were walking back home from the arcade since their favorite games for their PS4, Jump Force and Madden, were having a 20 Gigabyte update. For the past several days, Issei could not stop thinking about Donasheeks words about Raynare or Miltet. They were deemed traitors and were to be disposed of. Issei could not help but feel sorry for her and Miltet. Sure they tried to kill them, but Issei and Basara could see in their eyes, especially Raynare that something was wrong. They weren't bad people. They were just alone. They had no one. They were afraid. Issei knew how that feeling felt, after all, he lost his parents at a young age.

Basara however, stopped in the sidewalk and looked to his left. A metallic scent invaded his nose, a scent that Basara knew too well. Blood. He began to slowly walk to the dark house, trying his best not to make a noise. He looked down the hall and saw a single light coming from the hallway. The only light source in the house giving off a creepy, hellish vibe. Issei and Basara walked in the room and was met with a gruesome sight. A man was hung to an upside down cross with his intestines scattered across the floor. Among the deceased man was a man dressed in white and gold robes. He had long white hair that reached down his back. He had a pistol in his left hand and a sword in the right.

"You two boys don't feel like human! So tell me! Are you some shitty devil!?" The crazed man yelled. "Naw buddy but you go around killing innocent people? Are you fucking stupid!?" Issei yelled as he pointed to the guy hung upside. The crazed man only let out a echoing laugh of insanity as he looked at the brother. "This piece of shit tried to summon a devil.. meaning he was done being human! So I, Freed Sellzen, did my rightful deed and KILLED THIS FUCKING PUSSY!" The man, now known as freed, laughed again.

_'That explains the robes. But this guy is no priest. He's a psycho!'_

Basara thought to himself while freed cocked back the chamber of his gun. "Anyway, you kids came at the wrong time! So begone!" Freed charged at them with his light sword in hand, ready to strike down the two boys. Basara quickly threw out his chain and went into his Rider Form. "What!? How could-" Venom punched Freed into the wall before he could finish his sentence. The Rider began to walk with a thunder in his footsteps, ready to attack freed again. Freed let out a maniacal laugh and shot Basara with his gun. Normally, bullets would have no effect on him. However, this bullet was blessed by the church, delt felt a little damage to him but none fatal.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Move you shitty demon!" Freed Yelled before swiping his sword onto the Riders skull, showing a small gash. Venom immediately ran in and grabbed Freed by the neck, slamming him into the wall and making a small crater. "**Die you fucking idiot!" **Venom screamed in anger as he snapped Freeds arm in half like a twig. Freed began to let out a dangerous aura and began to laugh but venom did not give up. He took Freed out the wall and slammed him into the floor.

"**Where do you work at!?" **Venom screamed at Freed. Freed however only laughed and tried to escape but Venom kept his large foot on his chest. **"What is your guys endgame!? SPEAK YOU IMBECILE!" **Venom screamed again. Freed only laughed harder and smiled. "Shut up you fucking demon. When we are complete. There won't be a single place for your pathetic kind to hide!" Freed screamed in laughter. The Rider recovered from his injuries and stood beside Venom. "_What is going to happen to everyone!" _The Rider exclaimed. However, freed kept laughing, making Venom and the Rider's patience grow thin. "When the war starts! Those PATHETIC DEVILS WONT BE ABLE TO HIDE! THAT SLUT RIAS AND THAT BIMBO MIO WILL DIE! AND THOSE FUCKING TRAITORS RAYNARE AND MILTET WILL DIE WITH THEM!" when The Rider heard that. He felt something that he never felt. Even his inner self, Basara, felt a strong surge of energy coming from him. It wasn't just anger or rage. It was madness. 

Without knowing it, his flames started to turn dark green and his eye sockets began to emit a green light. His flames began to grow more sporadic and his chain was beginning to glow green as well. "I won't let you..." just then, metal started to encase his right arm. It was a shiny metal that looked like it was from a knights armor that had jagged spikes at the end. It began to encase the Riders right arm completely, at his fist, a green jewel began to light up. Seeing this, Venom stared at The Rider with confusion but Freed stared at him with Fear. "Wait... no that can't be!" Freed exclaimed.

At the end of his hand, the legendary sword, Brynhildr, was in the Riders Hand. The only sword in existence that was sting as Excalibur or Gram and it was bound to him for eternity.

"_I WONT LET YOU HURT HER YOU FUCK!" _The Rider Yelled. He raised Brynhildr, wanting to slam it in the priests face. However a sound of shock and whimpering caused them to stop. Venom looked at the door and saw Asia and Kurumi standing there. Asia was trying her best not to faint from the scene while Kurumi held her hand over her mouth in horror. "F-Father Freed! What is going on?!" Kurumi asked frantically while Asia stood there silent.

'**It's best not to show who we are.' **Venom spoke to Issei. Freed only groaned in response before he looked back. " ahh yes I forgot you are new comers but this is the way we deal with pathetic devil scum! Did you set up the barrier!?" Freed asked Asia. Making her snap out of her gaze. While this was happening, Kurumi couldn't take her eyes off of The Riders arm. She could not believe what she was seeing. It was the legendary sword, Brynhildr.

_"That's impossible! H-How did that... thing get that weapon?! Only the Hero clan and Gods angels can receive such a sword!" _

Kurumi thought to herself. Just then, a large red pentagram opened on the wall behind them. It began to engulf the gore filled room with its light, making everyone block their eye sight. When the light died down, what they saw was a light blue haired girl in a white blouse and red skirt while a boy in a black suit and blonde hair stood beside her. Her hair was down up in a short fashion with two strands falling out from each side. She also had in metal clad armor and held a katana in her hands. The boy has short blonde hair and blue eyes while holding a sword engraved with runes.

It was Yuki Nonaka and Kiba Yuuto.

"Big sis!? IS THAT YOU!?" Kurumi Yelled in shock. Hearing this, Yuki turned her head to the left and saw Kurumi in the door way. "Kurumi!? What the fuck are you doing here!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN SENDAI!" Yuki screamed at her younger sister, making her jump. While this was going on, Kiba walked up to The Rider and Venom. "We came when we felt a high energy signature in the area. Glad to see you guys here." Kiba said with a smile. The Rider only looked back and titled his head. "_Ya. Good to see you too." _The Rider said with a flat tone before several other figures began to step out the portal. It was Rias Gremory and Mio Naruse, along with their peerage.

**"Well. Were fucked." **Venom said out loud. Kurumi however, looked at Yuki with tears in her eyes. "Yuki... who are these people!? Why are you coming out of a devils-" it was then it clicked in her head. The pentagram. The strong aura the skeleton demon was emitting. It made sense now. "Yuki... are you..." Kurumi didn't want to believe it. But she had to make sure. Yuki only sighed, not wanting to look into her sisters eyes. "See... this is what I wanted to protect you from! Okay !? IM A FUCKING DEVIL!" Yuki screamed with a small tear forming in her eyes. The Rider however, noticed it but did not speak up. Mio walked to the Rider as she looked at Brynhildr.

"Care to explain how you got this?" Mio asked the Rider. However, he just shrugged before raising his sword again. However, Freed has a trick of his sleeve. He quickly reached into his pocket and took out a small brown pellet and smashed it into the ground, causing a bright light to emit. Everyone blocked their eyes from the light. However, when the light faded away, Freed, Asia, and Kurumi left. 

"**THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!" **Venom screamed in anger. Sending shivers down Rias and Mio's spine. Akeno however, along with Maria, only bathed in the sight. "Ara ara. It looks like we were late to the party." Akeno giggles while Maria nodded her head in agreement. Rias looked at Venom in annoyance on her face. "I thought you told me this didn't involve you two but here you are!" She was mad to the point that a vein was showing on her head. **"We apologize but this is our fight. These bastards wanted us dead. And for whatever reason, their plan the priest mentioned revolves around Kurumi and Asia." **Venom said, gaining a look from Yuki in concern. "What do they want with my sister!?" Yuki Yelled in fear. "_We don't know. However, we know were they are so me and Venom will go and end this tonight." _The Rider said before feeling _their _presence. A load a fallen angels were on their way. 

"_Venom, we need to leave. They are coming. If we plan on going to the church. Nows the time." _The Rider said as he walked to the front door. Yuki however, grabbed the Riders leather jacket and turned him around "IM COMING TOO! MY SISTER IS IN DANGER!" Yuki screamed. Her usual bored face now gone, her baby sister was in trouble. She avoided her at all costs so she would not be thrown into this world. But she failed. Now she needs her more than ever.

Mio walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulders. "Yuki! You are my knight and a servant for the house of Naruse! Not to mention my friend! I order you to stand down." Yuki began to turn around, and what Mio saw would stay in her heart forever. Yuki, the girl beside Koneko who always held a blank and bored face, was crying. "I need to save my sister! I won't let those fallen hurt her!!!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face. Rias walked up beside her cousin and looked at her with a worried her calm expression. "Venom. Rider. Do you know where this church is?"

Venom looked at The Rider then back at Rias "**we do. But it is not an easy task. But we don't want you guys in this. This is our-"**

"Save it. First you guys show up on my territory, be attacked by Two fallen, Kill a fallen angel entirely and lie to me about it, then find a stray priest? It's either we come with you and end this once and for all or I swear I will send you both into the bloodiest, deepest pit of hell! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Rias raised her voice like a mothers own. Maria was behind her with Akeno, giggling about how adorable Rias can get when she's angry. Before Venom can retort however, the others chimed in.

"you're not getting rid of us that easily." Kiba said with a smile.

"... I'm gonna murder those shitheads." Koneko deadpanned.

"If they wanna play naughty, then I'd love to join." Akeno said with a smile while lighting crackled from her fingertips.

"I'm always down for a good pounding." Maria said before winking at the Rider.

"You guys..." Yuki said while wiping her tears, she could not believe her friends would stick up for her. Mio gave her a tight hug before pulling out of it. "We're family. It's either we all go or none of us go." Rias said with determination in her eyes. Venom and the Rider looked at the others before Venom smiled. 

This girls got heart. As much as I want to eat it out. I can admire that about her.' Venom thought to himself "**Okay." **Venom added Before the Rider spoke up. "_Let's go. The fallen will be here soon." _The Rider said before Akeno remade the pentagram. They all stood on the large pentagram before disappearing, ready to finish this once and for all.

~Line Break. Heaven~

"Interesting." The black haired angel said as she viewed the spirit of Vengeance began to cast its arm into metal. The legendary sword Brynhildr, capable of sealing away spirits chosen the Ghost Rider, and Basara Hyoudou. This angel had long black hair that stretched down to her lower back and her bust was large enough to allure any man in. However, being an Angel only brought her loneliness as her lust for the opposite sex began to grow. 

When she felt Johnny Blaze's aura die out back in Tokyo, she thought that the Spirit of Vengeance had returned to the underworld. However, Johnny passed it to the young man before his death. That's when she noticed him. Basara Hyoudou. That is when her lust slowly began to turn her into a fallen as her wings started to turn black. To say she liked younger men would be an understatement, no. She loved them. And this Basara was not a sight for sore eyes. He was everything she wanted in a man. Handsome, brave, courageous, and a bit of a nerd.

She began to watch him more and more. Eventually started to watch him in the shower. She saw what he was packing and would sometimes sneak a peek at his younger brothers when she had nothing better to do. Isseis was pretty big. But Basara'a dick was a whole other story. It looked like a baby's arm holding an apple. His body was well toned and muscular for his age. She began to fantasize about it, his manhood slowly entering her. That's when her wings grew black more and her halo began to crack.

"You're falling Chisato." Said another woman's voice. Chisato turned around and saw her long time best friend and ally in michaels army, Griselda Quarta. Chisato only sighed before turning back to the magic, no longer having a smile on her face. Griselda looked at her friends wings, t was with reed and black except for a few white strands left. She was close to falling forever. She then looked at the screen and saw something that surprised her.

"Is that Brynhildr!? I thought it can be only used by the Hero Clan!" She exclaimed.

"It can. You see, what they don't know is that their father and uncle, Jin, were apart of the hero clan. I guess to put it bluntly, this Venom and Ghost Rider That possesses them, is knly half of their potential." Chisato smiles while looking back. The hero clan was earths mightiest warriors for the church. If they failed, then the angels would have no choice but to attack their invaders, risking a war. Issei and Basara'a father and Uncle, were the best of the best. No monster, devil, or fallen angel was able to beat them. Basara has finally awoken Brynhildr, now all that's left is to "peek".

Chisato thought to herself once more about Basara. Wild perverted thoughts began to race into her head. Her wings began to grow black again, leaving only one feather left. "You know you are falling right?" Griselda said as Chisato took off her cloak. " I know.. but to be honest, heaven got boring anyway. I mean we spend so long holding our feelings back, leaving us never to accept what we want, what we desire. And I desire that man in the screen." Chisato said with a smile. That's when the alarm blared while Chisatos ring cracked apart and dropped intofist. Her final feather was now black. 

Chisato has fallen.

Chistao slowly began to fall through the clouds. Smiling as she was finally free from this torture the angels call a "life." Chistao looked at her best friend and smiled. "Do not worry Griselda. I'll be with the Grigori. Then I'll get my hands on him..." chistao said before taking a deep breath before smiling again. "Goodbye Griselda." We're the final words before Chistao fell through the clouds. Griselda wiped away a small tear from the corner of her eye before smiling. In a way, she knew this is what her friend wanted. This is her peace. She would not take that from her.

"Goodbye Chisato."

**Hey! So CHISATO IS HERE! I chose this introducton for her because she's a god in TOSND so having her introduced with Xenovia and Irina or a Valkyrie with Rossweisse didn't seem... right. Don't worry, she will be having the EXACT same powers we seen in the LN/Anime. Btw I apologize for those who don't like this writing style for this chapter, I work tonight and way past my bed time. Anyway, until next time!**


	7. Life 6- Rage Chisato And Memory

**Hey guys welcome back. This is gonna be the end of the church arc and were gonna see some romance Blume a little bit in this chapter. Next chapter will be Good old Riser getting his ass handed to him and then BAM end of first season. I just wanna say thanks to all who enjoyed "Loss and Pain" and "The Fall Of Deku." It really means a lot to me. Anyway before I answer a certain question, I apologize lol okay so instead of Basara fucking Chisato first. He's fuckin Mio THEN Chisato. That don't mean she can't do other shit with him though ;)**

**Sirvancelotgraves: see I been thinking of also adding them into the Harem as well. The only main issue is that considering Celis is a straight arrow type girl like how Irina is on becoming an angel. I'm currently deciding if she should be an angel too and have it to where she needs the pocket dimension ( the same Irina needs if she wants to fuck Issei) or have her be a long time best friend of Yuki and apart of Mio's peerage. After all, there's still the pawns, Bishop, and rook I didn't introduce yet so you never know.**

**And for Nanao. That's a tricky one. If you write her and Gasper down on paper, they both are practically the same person but in reverse. Gasper likes dressing like a girl where Nanao likes to dress like a guy. Maybe I could have a Aura and Mare thing from Overlord?maybe having her as his older sister be an option? Idk. feel write to give me some ideas on how to introduce her later on. Actually, fuck it. She's Gaspers sister and Mio's bishops. And cellis will be here... somehow.**

**Anyway with that said, enjoy!**

**_Life 6: The Church and Romance!!_**

After the flash of light, Venom, The Rider, and the devils all stood out front of the church. It was run down, the paint was chipped, and windows were all smashed. Needless to say, this place was a shithole. Venom took a small step and sniffed into the air, the metallic smell invaded the beasts nostrils as he let out a growl, followed by a grin. The Rider held his chain in his left hand while Brynhildr was in his right, he walked up beside Venom and titled his head. "_What is it? The priest is here?"_

**"Yeah. I also got scent of Asia, Kurumi, and the other two fallen here." **Venom added before stepping out the bushes along with the Rider. Yuki followed behind them, her katana in hand. One by one, Rias, Mio, Akeno, and the walked beside them and went to the front door. Inside, the place was destroyed, spraypaitings were scattered across the walls, and the roses of stairs were destoryed. Before they could go in further, A loud maniacal laughter erupted from above them.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO YOU TWO ARE SHITTY DEMONS! ILL CUT YOU DOWN RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Freed Yelled. He shot out round after round in his pistol but Venom made a tar like shield, covering them from the blessed rounds. Freed took advantage of this and jumped, doing a forward slash. However, two swords stopped his movement. He gritted his teeth as The shock courses through his veins. Wasting no time at all, Akeno shot out a dense lightning bolt at Freed, sending him back a couple feet. "Freed sellezen! You dare challenge the hieress to the house of Naruse!? You will die a thousand deaths!" Mio Yelled as she began to conjour her deadliest magic attack, a magic that only family members of the house of Naruse can cast. It was her Hellfire magic.

Kiba, Yuki, and the The Rider all rushed at Freed with incredible speed, dodging bullets that the mad priest shot out. While they were clashing there swords together with immense speed and strength, Akeno flew into the air and rained down multiple lighting attacks, hitting Freed twice in the back. Rias opened her magic circle and shot out a deadly power of destruction towards the mad priest but he made a bee line towards her with his sword raised.

Rias widened her eyes in shock, that sword if used correctly, could kill her in an instant. Just then, Venom grabbed her and swatted the priest away like a fly. Venom opened half his face, revealing Isseis face underneath smiling. "Can't have such a beautiful woman in trouble can we?" He said before the symbiote went over his face. Rias blushed madly at Isseis compliment before standing up. That's when a light spear imbedded itself on the floor. The group looked up and saw a tall man dressed in a suit with his wings out from his back. "Venom. Rider. Yuki." The three stopped fighting Freed and looked at Mio. "Go find them. We will deal with these idiots." Without hesitation, the three ran ahead while Mio and Rias began to cover themselves in magic. Freed only laughed his ass off before grinning. "IF THATS HOW YOU WANNA PLAY THEN COME AT ME YOU SHITTY BRATS!"

~Line Break. In the basement.~

Venom, Ghost Rider, and Yuki all ran down a set of spiral stairs into a dark hall. They reached a large door and Venom kicked it open. The room was made entirely out of stone with candles lighting up the rest. Inside the room, stood countless excorists with dark robes on and a hood covering their face. However, that's not what caught Venom's eye. On a podium in the far back. Stood four crosses. The first two was Asia and Kurumi. Kurumi was unconscious while Asia wore a torn white dress while she was covered in scratches and burns. Beside them was Raynare and blue haired girl with an abnormally large tit size that was out for the world to see since her burgundy suit was torn and shredded. Inside, Venom felt isseis drool, he was no doubt dreaming about how those bazookas would feel with him. Venom ignored him but immediately found anger.

Standing there, like nothing was wrong. Was the "traitor." Miltet.

"**YOU!" **Venom Yelled with a growl, making the excorists step back. Miltet looked back at the trio and gave a devilish smile. "Oh boy you three are here. Good. I WILL TAKE THAT POWER FOR MY SELF. YOU PATHETIC HUMANS SHOULD NOT HAVE IT." She Yelled with a insane like smile. This made the Rider angry and took a step forward. "_Aren't you a traitor? Why are you there?" The Rider _asked while gripping Brynhildr tightly. "Because a little birdy told me that if I take your power, that... demon you both reside in. Then I will be forgiven. Unlike these two bitches who tried to bail." She pointed at Raynare and Kalawarner.

"**Im guessing Kokabiel correct?" **Venom said with a smile, making his canine teeth show larger. Even though he was an ally, Yuki only could feel fear when looking at Issei in his "Venom" form. When Miltet heard this, her smile disappeared. That's when she did the unthinkable. She conjured two light spears and struck both Asia and Kurumi in the heart. Kurumi's eyes widened when she felt the blow while Asia screamed in Terror. Venom, The Rider, And Yuki only stood there in shock. Tears formed in Yuki's eyes while she watched her baby sister go limp. All she wanted to do was to protect her, to make sure that she's okay and that no harm will come to her. That's why she distanced herself from her, she Wanted Kurumi to have a normal life. Not one like in the supernatural like her sister. But all that was wasted now. She failed. And it was her fault.

Miltet let out a maniacal laugh until she heard it. It was a large growl that sounded like screeching in the middle. The air became suddenly hot, Yuki looked to her right and saw The Rider's skull became as black as tar. Their Auras spiked to a whole different level. It was higher than anything Yuki has ever felt before. And it made not only her, but the excorists, Miltet, Raynare, Kalawarner, and the others above feel nothing but Terror. No longer Issei or Basara stood in this room with Yuki. No. They became the embodiment of pure rage.

"**IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" **Was the last words they heard.

~Line Break. Uptop. Few minutes earlier.~

Mio,Rias, and their peerages all stood in the church. Each and every one of them was covered in burns, Scratches and bruises. "Wai-" the fallen angel screamed before Koneko lifted her foot before and crushed the fallens skull beneath her shoe. They all looked back and saw Freed on top of a podium. "Give it up Freed ! It's over!" Kiba Yelled.

"You will pay a thousand deaths for the atrocities you done!" Mio screamed.

Freed only laughed and took out another small pellet and crushed it into the ground. A familiar bright light flashed in their eyes as the laughing grew thinner. When the light died down. The priest was no where to be seen. "Pussy ass bitch." Koneko deadpanned before taking a small cat shaped chocolate out her pocket. Akeno used her senses and scanned the area. Only to find that the priest had vanished into thin air. "My my. The priest loves to play hard to get." She giggled before Maria stepped in. " I think I must teach him a lesson." Maria said while both girls had a devious smile on them. Rias only sighed, expecting it from the two sex crazed, SM lovers.

Mio looked to the podium where the stair case was. A bright red light dimming out from below. Rias looked as well and felt the air became dense. That's when she noticed it. An aura that only spoke one word. Rage. They all felt it emmitting from below, a power that no one has ever felt before.

Koneko's eyes dilated as she began overcame with fear as she hid behind Kiba . Kiba began to sweat buckets while Akeno and Maria stood there silent. Rias' palms began to sweat while Mio was shaken to tears. The aura only got higher and higher.

They began to hear muffled screams of terror before a black object flew from the stair case. It was covered in blood and was dressed in dark purple robes. Kiba slowly kicked it over and immediately threw up while Koneko almost passed out. The rest of them began to look at the body and saw nothing but complete horror and terror on the mans face. His jaw was completely ripped off, his eyes were scratched out and was heavily burnt from the neck below. That's when Yuki ran back up the stairs quickly with fear written all over the Tsundere's face. She was carrying Kurumi's body in her arms while Raynare held Asia while Kalawarner ran. All three girls had only one word on their faces. Fear.

"RUNNN!" Yuki screamed as they ran outside and into the woods. She laid Asia and Kurumi out on the ground while Yuki held her sister in her arms. Her tears couldn't stop falling as Mio knew what happened. She instantly got up lunged at the two other fallen, anger seeping out of her eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TO CROWS DO DOWN THERE!? WHO THE FUCK IS THAT AURA BELONG TO?!" She screamed while Raynare took a step back while Kalawarner only stood shaking, Yuki however , came to their defence. "Mio! They're innocent! They tried to free Asia and Kurumi but were caught!" She screamed with a broken voice. Rias stood up and walked to her cousins knight. " tell me what happened."

_Flashback_

"**IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" **Venom screamed. Venom began to grow larger, and his muscles had grown far stronger. A large, scorpion like tail began to shoot out from his lower back while the once white sclera was now a crimson red. The Rider only spoke to Yuki before charging in. "_Get them. Leave." _The Rider said lowly to Yuki. Venom and the Rider ran in the crowd of excorists and began to massacre them. Venom picked up excorist after excorist and ripped them in half, their intestines scattered all over.

The Rider swiped Brynhildr down and sliced through an excorist, bisecting him straight down the middle. He swiped his chain around the room, catching countless excorsists in the area to be turned to ash. He then held a female excorist by the neck and held her in the air as she was begging to be spared. He simply threw her in the air and Venom caught her with his mouth, eating her alive as she screamed in terror. Venom wiped his tail, splattering acid against one excorist's chest. He then bit his jaw clean off while his claw dug into the mans eye sockets. After, Venom punches the man hard in the gut, sending him back to the stairs they came from.

Yuki, Miltet, Raynare and Kalawarner only watched in horror was The Rider and Venom were brutal against their foes. Even for Yuki, she never went through this much bloodshed that was in front of her. She looked around and saw the walls were stained in blood while headless people, mangled corpses, and unrecognizable bodies littered across the room. All from Venom and The Rider. Venom began to to shrink back down into his regular form {A/N Eddies form in Tom Hardy's Venom} while The Rider cleaned his blade with his glove. Miltet went pale as she saw them walk towards her. Venom looked back and saw Yuki still standing there. 

**"Grab them. Bring them topside!" **Venom screamed, making Yuki fall out of her trance. She quickly ran to the crosses and strikes the chain, letting go of the four. As Kalawarner and Raynare stood up, Yuki took a good look at them, they were heavily bruised, scarred, and bloodied. "_Leave. All of you. This one is guility. And she will pay for what she did to the innocent!" _The Rider Yelled. Raynare took Asia's body while Yuki held her sisters own. They all made a bee line for the exit, only hearing Miltets screams while Benom let out a sickly laughed.

_Flash back ended._

Rias, Kiba, Mio, And Koneko all went pale as they heard of Isseis and Basara's brutality, even though this made Mio and Rias want them in their peerage more than ever, especially Rias for _her _problem, it didn't excuse the issue that Issei and Basara were ruthless. Akeno and Maria however, only stood there, Maria having a blush while Akeno was smiling, they both said the same thing in unison.

"I think I'm In Love." 

Yuki still cried over her sisters body. Seeing this, Rias and Mio couldn't take it anymore. Rias silently took out a bishop piece while Mio took out a Knight. Rias walked over to Asia and placed the Bishop on her chest as a red magic circle appeared on the ground. Mio places her hand on Yuki's shoulder and held out the knight piece. "Yuki. If it's okay with you. I want your sister. Not only I want her to serve me in the house of Naruse. I want you to have your sister back." Yuki looked at her best friend/king with tears in her eyes before lunging at her with a hug. She cried in Mio's shoulders while Mio rubbed her back gently. "Thank you so much Mio." She said in a muffled tone. She smiled and bent down, placing the knife piece on her chest as a smiling yet different magic circle appeared on the ground. 

After a couple of minutes, The pieces sank into the girls bodies. Kurumi started to breath again while Asia'a eyes fluttered open. "What? What happene-" before she could finish, a large bang was heard as a girls screams rang throughout the night. They looked at the church, on the ground was a badly damaged Miltet as she tried to crawl away. "HELP ME! SOME ONE PLEASE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she crawled to safety. When they looked at the door, all they saw was a late figure and a smaller one covered in flames.

The Ghost Rider and Venom.

"**Pitiful." **Venom said lowly and full of toxic. "_You will pay." _The Rider said as he threw his chain. It caught on the small girls leg and he gave it a devastating pull. Her leg was ripped off. Miltet screamed in agony was The Rider and Venom walked to the girl. "Please! IM SORRY I KILLED THEM! LET ME GO!" She screamed, however, that only angered Venom More. "**THEIR NAMES WAS ASIA AND KURUMI! ASIA ARGENTO AND KURUMI NONAKA YOU CUNT."** Venom Yelled before swiping his claws at Miltets back, only sending her more into pain. Venom grabbed the girl and slammed her into a tree, she squirmed until Venom dropped the mask, letting Issei come out. 

"You look me in the eyes. You're nothing. Scum has more worth than you. You deserve no mercy." Issei said in a cold tone. That's when he heard a familiar voice come over his mind. A voice of someone who should be dead. He looked to his right and saw a blonde girl in a tattered white dress, standing beside another in a shredded nun outfit. It was Asia and Kurumi. One by one, the rest of the group, including The two fallen walked out, all with the same expression on their faces. Horror. "H-how!? I-I saw you both die!" Issei Yelled in confusion and happiness. Rias managed to let out a smile before speaking. "one thing I didn't tell you about the chess pieces is that it can revive back from the dead. Asia and Kurumi here are now devils." Issei let Venom into his body and ran at Asia, dropping Miltet to the ground. He hugged her tightly, the nun giving off a slight blush in the process. "Asia.. I was so worried about you! Were friends aren't we!?" Asia's eyes widened as she recalled what they spoke about the day they met.

_Flash back_

The boys stopped in a park after they got some food for the girls from the local KFC in town. After all, it was Issei's and Basara's favorite. Issei got two Zinger burgers and a classic while Basara got his usual Dorito lunch box. Asia only got a frosty while Kurumi bought herself a soft taco. Asia kept eyeing isseis food before Issei caught on. "Everything alright, Asia?" 

Asia quickly stood up and nodded nervously. "Yep! I just was wondering what you were eating! That's all!!" She said nervously, causing Issei to laugh at her cuteness. He then took a quick glance at Asia's round c-cup breasts again. 'What I would give for a sample of that meat she's got on!' He thought to himself like a pervert he is. Venom only laughed in his head.

'**There's an underpass not far from here. I say we take her to there and rail her.' **Venom snickered.

'Wait no! She's a nun man!' Issei repiled back, only making Venom laugh harder.

'**Yeah well you gotta serpent yourself you can show this nun. Come on, fuck her to the point she believes your god itself.' **Venom laughed again, making Issei blush with embarrassment and a hint of anger. 

'Keep talking and I'll play baby shark in my headphones for the rest of the day. And I'll sing along.' Issei said, making Venom Hesitant.

**'You wouldn't.' **Venom quickly said back.

'Baby-' 

'**OKAY IM SHUTTING UP! DONT PLAY THAT TORTUREOUS SHIT EVER AGAIN! ID RATHER BE STUCK IN WADES HEAD AGAIN!' **Venom Yelled, Issei was victorious, before he could ask who this "wade" person is, Asia's voice rang out to him. "Issei?" She said, causing him to quickly smile and scratch his head awkwardly. "Yeah I'm sorry Asia. What's up." 

"I asked what your dream was!" She said happily, her eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity. 'Again. She is so innocent and pure.' He couldn't just tell her he wants to be a Harem King now. He never told anybody that let alone try to be a pervert outside his home before Venom came into his life. That's when the little shoe forced out all the things Issei tried to hide. It was to the point he had to delete over 3 TB of porn off his computer. All those nights downloading movie after movie, hentai after hentai, scene after scene, WASTED.

"To be honest, I wanted to work with computers Asia. Like I'd get a job with Microsoft or Sony. Any company that would hire me. And after that, I'd see the world." He said with a smile, making Basara speak up. "Yeah my baby brother is a nerd! I'm the jock! We do play video games together though but besides that, we got different tastes!" He said before taking a big gulp of Mountain Dew after winking at Kurumi, making the light haired nun blush madly. 

"What's your dream Asia?" He asked as he packed his garbage together. "To make lots of lifelong friends! To get to know them! And do cool stuff!" She said with excitement, only making Issei smile. 'Innocent and pure. Only so many of those girls left.' He then turned around and saw Basara and Kurumi already packing up. Issei looked back at Asia and smiled. "don't worry Asia. I'm your friend. And I'll always protect you." He said to her, making the nun smile and blush to the point smile came out her ears. "Thank you Issei!" She said l, practically jumping with joy after she made a new friend. The nun and Issei left, continuing towards the church. 

_End of flashback_

Asia had tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged him back. "Yes Issei. You're my friend." She smiled back, the soothing scene was cut short as Miltet screamed at Kalawarner and Raynare. " DONT JUST STAND THERE!? KIL THESE IDIOTS!" Miltet screamed before The Rider booted her in the face. Maria looked at him in awe as she looked at Basara in his other form be cruel, for someone who is majorly into SM, this was heaven to her. The Rider held Brynhildr at Miltets neck before looking at Raynare and Kalawanrwr. "Your call. Kill her. Or let her own kind deal with her." He said towards the two fallen, making Miltet go pale. Before she could retort, Kalawarner and Raynare already made up their minds.

"Kill the bitch." Kalawarner said while Raynare had a smile on her face, making Miltet cry. Before she could scream, The Rider impaled Brynhildr in Miltets skull. Asia and Kurumi only looked in terror as the others were now somewhat used to this. The Rider slowly disappeared until Basara came back, Brynhildr still in hand while His chain wrapped around his body. "Now you too." He pointed at Kalawarner and Raynare, making them fear what's about to come, that's when Issei kicked them to their knees.

"Issei what are you doing!?" Rias asked frantically while Issei raised his palm slowly. "Just because they switched sides, doesn't mean they are free for what they did." Venom took over his right hand, making a katana. He held it at Raynares neck, raising hurt head. What he was doing also is looking at Raynares large tits as they were free from any restraint. 'How I would fucking love to slide my dick between- Okay wrong time. Time to get serious.' Issei thought to himself. He looked at Basara who had his eyes on Kalawarners chest too, however, he was more vocal about it. "For a fallen angel my lady, you have a nice pair of bazongas on you. Let me guess DD-36? Or maybe J-12?" He asked with a grin, Kalawarner shook it off.

'How rude. First he puts me in this situation then asks me about my boobs. Men. I don't care how handsome and strong he is... I don't care... how sexy he looks in that jacket... how tight his muscles feel and his core... I don't care... how much I want him to fuck my god damn brains out right- Wait it's not like I don't want that!' Kalawarnwr thought to herself before she too became madly flustered to the boys charm, her face blushing hard as steam rolled out her ears.

"So Asia. Kurumi. Their lives are in your hands. They live. Or die." Issei said while the symbiotic Katana was held at Raynares face. After quickly pondering it, Asia and Kurumi made their decision.

_Elsewhere_

Chisato stood far away from the church but managed to get a perfect view of the fight the Ghost Rider and Venom made. She was smiling as she saw Basara and Issei kick ass together. "You really are both your fathers children. I know they would be proud to see what you boys are now." She smiled brightly, correcting her glasses on her face. She checked her phone for the time. 11:30 on Saturday. "Well I gotta go boys. Gotta practice sleep before my job at the academy. Don't worry." Chisato began to walk to her car.

"What you too are. _Who _you two are. Will be revealed."

_The next day_

The church raid was over. The brothers were finally back home after ther little Fallen angel battle. However, there is still no word on this 'Kokabiel.' Basara woke up on the couch and saw Issei already playing a game of Dead or Alive 5. "Yo man wanna play?" Issei asked as he pounded the buttons in the PlayStation controller. Basara looked at his phone and checked the time. It was 2 pm on a Sunday. 

" I gotta talk to you about something Issei." Basara said as he sat up. Issei knee how his brother sounded and this sounded serious. He paused the game and turned to his older brother. "What's up man." Issei asked. Basara wiped his eyes with his palms before stretching out. " you know that sword I can conjour now.. Brynhildr?" Issei nodded, starting not to like where this is going.

"Well... this sounds fucking crazy... I saw a memory... or like a fragment of a memory.. I don't know but there was dad... dressed in some armor. He was with two other girls... I couldn't see them perfect... all I got where there names..." Basara said, recalling what he seen when Brynhildr first came to him. "Issei... i don't think were human... or all human.. even before all this. The Venom and Ghost Rider... even after what we chose to do after last night.." Issei was shocked at this. Not human? What are they then. "Who are those girls? What were their names!?" Issei Yelled frantically. Basara looked at Issei with a tired expression. 

"Sapphire and Raphaeline." 

Issei, even Basara, who knew about this before him, didn't know what to do. If their father was there, meeting these too mysterious, almost godlike women, how far did this all go? And how did this connect to them entirely? Before Basara put any more bought into it, he needed coffee before his brain melted. He got up and went to the kitchen. "Look we will deal with this later, how's Are two new guests? Think there gonna like the change?" Basara asked while turning on the kettle. Issei unposed his game. "Are we? I mean we agreed to it. So did they. Kind of... well technically they didn't have much of a choice. They were unconscious after all." 

Before Basara could speak, he heard it. Two females screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY WINGS!? WHY ARE THEY A DEVILS!?" Raynare screamed.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kalawarner screamed back.

"Well. They know now." Issei said while him and Basara walked to the room. Ready to confront the fallen turned devils.

**Hey! So wow this was long lol. So I changed Basara's Harem around and now it's complete! Next chapter will be a romance and MAYBE a lime/lemon one. Then comes everyone's annoying fuckhead, Riser. **

**So to answer your questions, yes Chisato will have a connection to the gods we know of in the LN/Anime and the Angels. It will all come into grand detail either before or after Risers Defeat. If you guys want either one, let me know in the reviews! Anyway,. The list below is the Girls in both harems! Until next time!**

**Issei's Harem:**

**Rias **

**Akeno**

**Asia**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**Koneko**

**Kuroka**

**Rossweisse**

**Raynare **

**Basara's Harem:**

**Mio **

**Maria**

**Kurumi**

**Zest**

**Chisato**

**Cellis**

**Nanao**

**Kalawarner**


	8. Life 7- Love?

**Hey guys welcome back. So this chapter will be Chisato meeting Basara for the first time! And the truth will be revealed on who they were before they became Venom and Ghost Rider and of course Devils the next chapter. So before we begin, I know I said Miltet would be in Basaras Harem. I know. But thinking about it during work, I decided to swap her out for Kalawarner. Yes there will be a Chisato Lemon next chapter (already got it planned out. Its him rubbing himself against Chisato's panties after he sticks it in) and MAJOR romance between Issei and Rias this chapter. Then comes Risers bitch ass.**

**Now, onto the second topic. You may be wondering, "if Raynare and Kalawarner are devils, who do they belong to? What pieces will they be? How will Isseis eight pawn pieces and Basara's mutation took piece be thrown into this?" Well I took the liberty of making a "list" to show they girls( and boys) roles in the peerage.**

**Rias (King), Akeno(Queen), Xenovia (Knight), Kiba (Knight), Rossweisse( Rook) , Koneko (Rook), Gasper(Bishop), Asia(Bishop), Issei( 6 Pawns, 3 of which are Mutation), Raynare( 2 regular pawns) **

**Mio( King), Maria( Queen), Yuki(Knight), Kurumi(Knight), Basara(Mutation Rook), Cellis(Rook), Chisato(Bishop), Zest(Bishop), Nanao(4 pawn pieces), Kalawarner( 4 pawn pieces) **

**And finally Issei and Basara themselves. I will be bringing over Chisato (Afueria to be exact) and the gods from Testament Of Sister New Devil and decided to make them the fourth Faction that almost went extinct during the Great War, who was the only person who survived? That would be Chisato herself of course!**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**_Legend_**

**_"Die!"-Venom speaking in true form _**

**Venom'- **Venom speaking in Isseis mind

'Venom'- inner thoughts and Issei speaking in his mind.

"Rias."- Normal Voice

**_Life 7- Love?_**

Issei and Basara went into the room that Kalawarner and Raynare slept in. When they walked in, They saw Raynare and Kalawarner standing in the room shocked as batlike wings protrude from their backs. Raynare shot Issei a death glare before screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" She Yelled out before rubbing her head. Basara only raised an eyebrow before stepping towards. "You really don't remember?" He asked. Both girls stood there shaking their heads. Issei only sighed. "Well I'll run you through it."

_Flashback_

Asia and Kurumi stood there conflicted as Issei held his black Katana at Raynares neck while Basara held Brynhildr as Kalawarner. Since the time they were here, Only Raynare and Kalawarner tried to help them, but it did not erase the pain. The suffering they put Kurumi and Asia through. No matter how much Kurumi tried to fight, no matter how much her sister trained her, it didn't help her. It only dug their hole deeper.

"Raynare... do you promise you won't do this to someone ever again?" Asia asked while Kurumi stepped forward. "You too Kalawarner... will you do this again?" Kurumi added. Kalawarner looked at Raynare, both of them quickly nodded. "We won't. We apologize for what we did." They said. Issei looked at his brother, nothing nodding as His arm went back to normal while Brynhildr disappeared into nothingness. However, Kiba walked behind them and Hit them in the back of their heads, knocking them out.

"Hey numbnuts! They surrendered!" Basara added before Issei stopped him. "I know. But this is up to Buchou and Mio to decide." Kiba added before turning his gaze to Rias and Mio. Mio stepped close to Rias' ear, using her left hand to block her mouth. "So what do you think? I mean we can't just leave them here." Mio whispered into her ear. Rias held her hand to her chin, listening to her cousins words. "If we leave them, the Grigori will hunt them down for treason. If Yuki Said was true, that they were working for Kokabiel, he will hunt them down to silence them. And if they don't get them, your brother will." Mio spoke again began before sighing, collecting her thoughts befor she spoke again.

"Let them be our servants. I'll take Kalawarner. You take Raynare. They have potential to be strong if trained properly. We can also keep an eye on them if possible. Let's take them back ORC." Rias' eyes widened as she heard her cousins request, she had pondered over the option of them being servants as well. She kept tilting the idea in her head before coming to the conclusion. "Kiba. Koneko. Carry them. We're going to the club room." The knight and rook picked up the girls. A bright flash of light appeared, after it was gone. The group was as well.

They arrived in the club room in an instant. The dark, Victorian style room illumated by only a few candles. Issei and Basara only stood looking out the window, replaying the events of what happened over and over again. If they left any time later for them, Asia, Kurumi, Kalawarner, and Raynare would be dead. Mio and Rias completed the ritual, Raynare absorbing 3 pawn pieces while Kalawarner absorbed 4 pawn pieces.

Rias and the others noticed The two brothers looking out the window as it started to rain. Mio walked up to Basara and put her hand onto his shoulder, her hands feeling out the spikes. "Are you guys okay?" She asked them with concern. Issei kept quiet while Basara spoke back. "When our father died... he made me promise that I'll protect Issei... and he made the promise that Issei will protect me... when we met Asia and Kurumi... it felt like we had to protect them as well..." Basara said with a frown. Issei turned back and spoke this time.

"We need to be stronger... to protect them... and you guys... because... well we made a decision." Issei said while Basara looked with him. Both of them eyeing the busty red heads. "I want to serve you in the house of Gremory, Rias." Rias eyes went wide as Issei knelt down to her. " I swear... I'll protect you... and stay by your side... in this form.." Issei said while Venom took over half his body, leaving the other half alone. "A**N**D **T**H**I**S **F**O**R**M." Rias then let out a smile as she took out 6 pawn pieces, 3 of them were mutation pieces. 'He's genuine... he is true to his heart... I like that about him.' Rias thought to herself with a blush.

Basara knelt down beside his brother and spoke. "Mio.. I want to serve you in the house of Naruse.. you have my word that I will try my best to keep you and everyone else in my power safe.." Basara said out loud. Mio blushed at the fact that she will see Basara more often now. She took out a mutation rook piece and walked to Basara. She held her plan onto Basaras chest. A dim red led appeared as the chess piece sank into Basara, making him queasy for a couple of seconds until the feeling went away. He looked at his brother and saw the pawns all disappeared into his body. Issei and Basara Hyoudou, along with Raynare and Kalawarner.

Were now devils.

_End of Flash back._

Kalawarner stood there, processing what Basara said to her and Raynare. When she initially seen her new wings, she was pissed. It was until they explained what happened after in the woods that it all made sense. They wouldn't get very far if the Grigori and Devils were hunting them down, and the Angel faction wouldn't help them at all. It only made sense for them to become Devils for Rias Gremory and Mio Naruse.

What puzzled both Raynare and Kalwarner is there new wardrobe. Raynares armor was heavily damaged in the church while Kalawarners burgundy suit was shredded beyond repair. What they were wearing now only puzzled them. Kalawarner was in a long white t-shirt that had the Ninja Turtles on the front eating a pizza. She also had on gym shorts and white socks on. Raynare was wearing an American Basketball jersey that said the words _RAPTORS_ on it. She too was wearing a pair of gym shorts. "Okay... that I understand now but how did we get into these clothes? What happened to our gear?" Kalawarnwr asked as she checked herself out. Basara only shook his head.

"we had to toss them out. They were heavily damaged. As for the new clothes... we may of changed you." Basara said while Issei has a perverted smile on his face. He saw Raynares tits again in full display! The anticipation of wanting to bury his dick between her tits only killed him when he was changing her. That was until Basara smacked him upside the head for it. Raynare and Kalawarner both blushed madly as the thought of the brothers touching them.

'Okay... maybe he felt my breasts? I hope he did! Wait it's not like I want him to feel my breasts.!! Honest!' Kalawarner said while her face became a darker tint of red. "Pervert." Was all Kalawarner said before re composing herself. Basara and Issei only let out a laugh before talking. "Hey I'll admit I liked what I saw. You look good. If anything, I would of opted for a sexy secretary. A black suit would really help shaping that nice ass you got." Basara said with a charming smile, only making Kalawarner blush even harder than she did before. She never liked being cat called from any body before. Regardless if they were human, fallen, angel, or a devil. But when he did, she craved it even more. Like a drug she became easily addicted to.

"I'm down for a maid if that's your thing.. I mean I already saw your tits." Issei said with a more perverted smile. This made Raynares blush become even darker before she walked away. "Pervert." She quickly ran out the room. Kalawarner followed her, without knowing that she was swaying her hips in a provocative and seductive way. Basara only smiled before Issei shook his head. "VENOM IM GONNA KILL YOU!" He yelled, only making Basara laugh. He had a feeling that Venom forced him to speak like that to a fucking bombshell that was Raynare or any girl of that matter. Basara walked in the hallway, laughing in the process. 'Well this will be a fun couple a weeks.'

_Back in Kuoh Academy_

A couple of weeks had passed over the ORC. Issei and Basara joined the ORC the moment they showed up to school. Only making the boys jealous that they are spending time with the "Queens" while the girls got jealous the Issei and Basara were being "stolen" by the queens themselves.

"Go die in a hole." A boy said.

"Fucking pretty boys." Another boy said.

"No fair! Rias shouldn't have them both! I called dibs!" A girl yelled out.

"I bet Mio had something to do with this. She couldn't leave Basara alone when he got here." A girl yelled.

The boys only ignored them while Raynare ignored her own Cat Calling. She was hugging into Isseis arm, her tits enveloping isseis arm, making the man blush. 'HOLY SHIT MAJOR BOOB ACTION!' Issei thought to himself. That's when a familiar voice rang out to them. It was Akeno, followed by Maria.

"Issei!" She screamed with a cheer, her breasts bouncing around underneath her shirt. She quickly ran to him and grabbed his other arm, only making the poor boys mind go blank. 'HOLY FUCKING SHITTTT! THIS IS INTENSE!' Issei thought. Maria ran to Basara and gave him a hug, her silver hair tickling the mans stomach. Basara only smiled while rubbing her head. "Hey Maria what's up?" He asked with a charming smile, making Maria blush a bit. Seeing this scene, the boys jealousy sky rocketed.

"Fucking shitheads." One boy said.

"They don't deserve them" another said.

Rias and Mio were walking to the group. As they got closer, Rias' left eye began to twitch while Mio's vein started to pop. 'Why is this upsetting me!' Rias thought to herself. Mio held her angry face before thinking. 'Wait, why do I care how Maria feels! She's a succubus! It's ok for her to pursue him... right?' She thought before They saw the group looking at them.

"Oh hey pres'. Everything okay?" Issei asked with a polite smile. "How's it going red?" Basara added with a charming smile, calling Mio by her nickname that he made for her. Mio blushed a bit before Rias talked. "Akeno. Why are you causing such a scene?" Rias asked wth a hit of anger in her voice. Akeno only giggled at Rias cuteness when she's angry. "Oh relax Rias. I'm just seeing if my junior is okay." She said with a. Smile. The words Akeno said rang through her head.

"_I think I'm in love." _

Akeno kept looking at Rias with a smile. 'You need to fight for him Rias. You like him. You just won't admit it.' Akeno thought to herself. The bell rang as everyone went to class, Issei quickly ran away as Basara left with Rias and Mio. Basara had to get ready for his woodshop class today, he transferred out of English and was not ready to miss this class.

~Line Break. Nurse~

Basara fucked up. He was using the nail gun without using any protection on his hands. He kept replaying what he said to Mio and the others. 'I mean can I really protect those girls? Can we do it Issei?' That's when he shot himself in the hand with several nails. Letting out ear piercing screams. His teacher, Mr. Shikiniyo, told him to head to the the nurses office to get it bandaged after he took out the nails.

Basara walked downstairs to the first floor, his hand throbbing in pain as the blood seeped out from tissue paper. He knocked on the door, sighing as he checked his surroundings in the dead hallway. "Come in!" A woman's voice yelled from behind the door. Basara opened the door. "Hey my name is Basara hy-"

Basara was cut off at the sight before him. A busty black haired goddess was bent over a table, scrolling through a small Apple laptop. Her lab coat was sitting on the chair, revealing herself dressed in black heels with dark stockings going up to her upper thighs. Her porcelain skin glistening in the sunlight as she swayed her hips ever so slightly. Her green, sleveless shirt wrapped tightly around her body to the point Basara could see her large breasts banging against each other the more she swayed. But what caught his eye the most, was her ass. The small, black skirt was in the air, just barely covering her ass enough.

Basara looked closer and saw seomthing that made him even blush harder than he already was, a raging hard on was going in his pants the moment he saw it. Beneath her skirt, she wasn't wearing any panties. Basara could see her pussy full view as it was slightly wet. 'Holy. Shit.' Was the only words Basara could think about before the nurse turned around and saw the teen who looked like was about to pass out.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked him in a playful tone, making Basara nodded quickly. The nurse only giggled. "May I ask what your here for young man?" The nurse asked again. Basara only stared at her tits then back down to her pussy was. "Pussy." Was the only words Basara spoke. The nurse blushed madly at the Teens comment before re composing herself. "I meant a medical issue young man." The nurse said, managing to snap Basara out of his trance.

"Oh!!! Yeah! Sorry I uh... never mind. Can you bandage my hand? I shot it with nails." He said as he took off the tissue, making the nurse gasp. "Okay come here, lie down." She said as she led Basara to one of the many beds in the nurses room. She sat down beside him in a black leather chair, taking out rubbing alcohol with a medical bandages. "Okay now this will sting."

The nurse poured it onto Basara's hand, making him sharply sigh from the constant stinging. "There we go. Hard part is over kiddo." She said while giving Basara a playful bop on the nose. "So how does one shoot himself in the hand with a nail gun?" She asked with a giggle in her voice, making Basara sigh with a grin on his face. "I had my mind on something. Then my dumbass went and shot myself with a nail gun." Basara laughed. The nurse giggled while looking at the boy. "I'm sure it was just an accident... I'm sure you know your way around tools." She said with a grin, while looking at Basaras crotch without him knowing.

"Yeah my dad taught me at a young age. I can fix about anything." Basara said with a smile before recalling what happened in the alley. The nurse saw his change of attitude and sighed. "Hey... I heard about your parents... they were in the news. I'm sorry." She said while placing her soft hand onto his cheek, making the green eyes boy blush hard again. He looked into her eyes, and noticed her eyes green as well right behind her glasses. 'Everything about her. Is perfect. She really is... the perfect woman.'

"If you need to talk to me.. my door is always open. Or better yet. Do you want my number?" The nurse asked with a smile, Basara sat up slowly. "Sure.. I'll take your number... Mrs?" Basara paused before realizing the most important thing. 'YOU FORGOT TO ASK HER NAME YOU IDIOT!' He berated himself in his mind. The nurse only laughed at Basara's cuteness before speaking. "It's Chisato. Chisato Hasegawa."

The duo exchanged numbers before Basara left her office, blushing madly as he got the super hot nurses number, ignoring the insanely powerful aura she was giving off . Chisato only smiled before turning back to the computer. 'If you seen your sons now Raphaeline and Sapphire. I know you would be proud of them. They are strong men. I'll them soon. Who they are. Even though I smelt the devil energy off them. It doesn't change who they were before the took the pact.'

~Line Break. With Issei and Rias.~

Issei was walking down the hallway during lunch break, not perving our since Matsuda and Motohama switched schools after what Basara did... whatever he did to them. All he knew that it had to do with his _other _form. He must it showed it to them since Motohama couldn't stop rambling about being _guilty _and _innocent. _Without realizing, he ended up on the basement level where all the music, science, and art rooms were located. He turned around and took step, before he heard someone singing.

It was a beautiful tune this person sang. The angelic voice that can soothe any soul it touched. Issei turned around and walked down the hall,. Luckily, everyone either leaves, goes to the cafeteria or the roof for lunch so the basement was always deserted. As he got closer, he began to hear the voice more clearly. It was without a doubt a girls voice. He kept searching for the origin, checking class after class until he stopped Mrs.Takisawa's room. The voice was more clear now and the sound of piano was heard as well. 'Wait a minute. I know that voice.' He thought to himself. He opened the door, the piano sound and the woman's voice became crystal clear. He poked his head in and saw the familiar crimson haired girl he knew, sitting behind a grand piano, singing along. It was Rias Gremory.

"You sound great." Issei said with a small smile. Rias quickly shot up, her face red as her hair as she nervously tried to deny it. "I-Issei! W-what're you d-doing h-here?" She asked, shaking her head quickly. Issei laughed as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "Relax Rias. It was good. I like it. It could use some tuning up though. Like a duet?" He asked/said, only making Rias confused as her nervousness died down. "Okay look though. I see a beautiful woman right now, a sleek black piano, and uh... anit nobody playing it." He said with a smile, making Rias blush madly from the beautiful comment.

'Beautiful!? Did he really just call me beautiful!?!?' Rias thought to herself before Seeing Issei sir down on the marble bench. She quickly snapped out her trance before looking at the brunette. "No no no! Don't touch my piano!" She quickly said as she sat down beside him, her large chest bouncing up and down underneath her school shirt, catching Issei's eye in the process.

'Venom, I swear. Keep rolling me Flash's way with the ladies! I don't wanna go all Percy on her right now!' Issei thought to himself, Making Venom groan.

'**Fine. But you owe me.' **Venom repiled back, making Issei roll his eyes.

'Fine!? What do you mean I owe you!? What the hell do you want!?' Issei thought back, only making Venom laugh.

'**All I ask for is that when I choose, you let me roam around town in your body when you sleep.' **Venom added.

'Fine. Deal.' Issei said back before turning to Rias.

"Okay please don't judge it's rough." Rias said with a grin, only making Issei nod to the keyboard below them. Rias places her hands ever so gently onto the keyboard and began to play, doing some melodic ooohs while playing along. Issei sat back, going listening to herself play. After a couple of seconds, Rias stopped playing and looked at him. "See it's not totally there yet. It's like missing something." She said while shaking her head, Issei was quickly to rebut however. "No no. It's not missing anything. It's good to be honest, just like... here speed it up a little bit like this." Issei began to play the notes Rias played but a bit faster, making Rias shocked at the boys talent.

"Wow. I didn't know you play piano." She said with a smile, making Issei slightly blush. "Yeah well my mom forced five years of practicing down my throat including singing lessons. Basara made me believe that I would attract more girls instead of me being a geek. Haha he even made me dress up like John legend at my schools talent show." Issei said while laughing at the memory, Rias laughed with him at Isseis memory. "Did it work? " she asked while still laughing. "Oh hell no. That only drove the girls away from me more!... I never really had a good relationship Rias. The girls back in Tokyo would just date me for me to do their homework." Issei said with a small smile. Rias however, only frowned. Issei was a kind, caring person. Those girls didn't know what they were missing.

'What pathetic people. Treating Issei like that! He's mine! Mine alone! I won't have anybody treat him like that ever again! Wait what am I saying!? I don't like Issei like that!... at least I think..' Rias began to blush again while she thought having Issei all to herself before Issei snapped her out of her trance. "Hey Rias? You gonna play or what?" Issei said while darting his eyes to the keyboard. Rias quickly sat back and played the same melody Issei just played.

While Rias played the melody, Issei kept nodding his head with his eyes closed. "Yeah.. yeah it's better now right?" Rias asked Issei. His eyes quickly shot open while still nodding his head. "Yeah. Yeah yeah. Yeah." Issei before taking her hands into his own. She was stunned by his movements. She got up and sat behind her, his pelvis aligned with her ass, sending shivers down the red head's spine.

'Oh my god.. is that.. what I think it is??? Is that... his dick?!? No it can't be! It can't be that big!... come on Rias! You're the hieress to the House of Gremory! You kill strays for breakfast! This is nothing! Although... if he keeps doing this I'm gonna melt away for sure!' Rias began to blush madly as Issei sat behind her, his hot breath rubbing on her neck as it intoxicated her nose while his chin was resting on her shoulder, both cheeks were rubbing against each other. However, that didn't break her out the trance. What broke her out was Issei singing along. Rias could only help but melt a bit as she heard Isseis voice in her ears.

{A/N: italics for singing , regular for normal talking.}

_Ooowoah, ooowoah-ooh ooh- Ooowoah, oowoah-ooh oh oh oh_

Issei sang the same melody in Rias' ear. Her face blushing more until She sang along with him.

_Both Rias and Issei: Ooowoah, Ooowoah- ooh ooh- Ooowoah- oh oh oh oh._

Rias smiled as they stopped playing. Issei poked his head underneath and smiled as well. "Okay, I think we should go up an octave? What do you think?" Rias asked. Issei quickly nodded before they went back to playing the piano. They began to play together in a higher octave, their fingers dancing together on the keyboard as they both had a smile on their face. That's when Rias when felt a feeling in her chest she thought she would never feel. Ever.

***Doki* *Doki***

Rias' heart was beating fast as she sat with Issei behind her back. Issei felt the same thing as his heart began to beat fast as well. Both of them, not letting stopping the piano as they began to sing again. Rias sitting back into Issei's toned chest in the process.

_Both Rias and Issei: Ooowoah, Ooh oh oh Ooowoah, Ooowoah ooh oh oh, Ooowoah ooh oh oh ooo ohh._

_Rias: Baby you know, you are the air that I breathe. The life that's in me ohhh Ouuhwoahhh._

_Issei: Me and You were chillin, gaming, cruising. Me and you together anit worth losing. Own the keys, acting silly stupid crazy. Happy that I get to see you daily._

_Rias: And each time I see you, my heart starts to pound. Whenever you come around cause you are all I need._

***Doki* *Doki***

_Rias: You give me, everything, you make me complete. Ya you are all I need, you're making fancy, all of the love that your giving me._

_Both Rias and Issei: Ooowoah, Oouh oh oh Ooowoah, Ooowoah oh oh Ooowoah, Ooowoah oh oh Ouuh oh._

Rias and Issei smiled as they finished playing their song together. Smiling, Rias turned around. "That was-" before She could finish, her eyes met Isseis dark chocolate coloured. His eyes gazing into her blue eyes as well. For both of them, it felt like time had stopped, it felt like time itself had stopped. That nothing else existed in the world. No birds, no kids from above them enjoying their lunch. Nothing. It felt like only they were in this moment.

***Doki* *Doki***

'Am... am I getting feelings for her...? No... do I love her or something?' Issei thought to himself. Venom did not reply.

'I promised myself I'd find a man I would love... did I found him already?' Rias thought to herself.

***Doki* *Doki***

Without realizing it, they both slowly leaned in, each of them getting closer towards one another. Rias gently placed her right hand onto Isseis cheek, Both of them blushing madly as they knew what was about to come. And it did. Rias closed her eyes, along with Issei. And they locked lips. Both of them savouring the kiss like their lives depended on it. Their hearts beating faster and faster as it felt like it was going to burst.

After a couple of seconds, they pulled away. Issei blushing to the point is brain basically overloaded his brain. Rias was blushing more and more until she smiled. "That was my first kiss." She said while smiling more, making Issei shocked. "Oh dear. I hope I didn't fuck it up." He repiled while scratching his head. "I guess we will never know. I liked it though." She said before kissing his forehead, making the brunette blush again.

"Hey Rias... are you doing anything tonight?" Issei asked while placing his hands over her stomach. Rias thought to about it before looking back at him. "Just a bit of paperwork.. but I can push it aside. Why what's up?" She asked. Issei silently scracthed his head again before awkwardly smiling. "I was gonna ask if you wanna go to dinner tonight? There's an Italian place not to far from where I live. Very classy so we kinda gotta dress up." He said before thinking about what to wear. Rias only smiled and blushed, thinking about them being alone together, especially if Akeno is gunning for him as well. She quickly nodded. "Okay we can have dinner... let's say 7 o clock?" She said, Making Isseis eyes lit up. "Yeah that's fine with me!" He quickly repiled back. The bell rang as students began to pack up there lunch.

"I'll see you tonight then." Rias said before giving him one more kiss before they left the room. As she turned to opposite corner, she heard Issei cheering.

"YEEEAH! WOOOOHOOO! I DID IT!" He yelled before running upstairs. Rias laughed at Issei's adorableness before walking to class.

~Line Break. The Hyoudou household~

After school, Issei came home and quickly took a shower. It was his first date and he had to be prepared. He got out the shower and went into his room and laid out his clothes. He took out his Old Spice deodorant and swiped it vigorously in his armpits. After, he quickly threw on all his clothes and checked in the mirror. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, Brown khakis, and black dress shoes.

"Okay how do I look?" He asked. Venom shot out a small tendril, making a miniature face of himself. He looked at the mirror, then back at Issei, then back at the mirror and laughed his ass off, only making Issei feel nervous.

"hey what gives man!? I don't look that bad!" Issei protested, only making Venom laugh harder.

**"NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONES HUSBAND WHO WANTS TO SPEAK TO THE MANAGER!" **Venom laughed his ass off again. Frustrated Issei opened his phone and connected it to the Bluetooth speaker. He began to play Venom's song he loathed.

_Baby shark doo doo"_

That's all venom had to hear before he shot himself back into Issei, shutting up. Issei turned off the song before smiling. "**That was uncalled for." **Venom said before shutting up.

Issei walked out into the living room. Basara was on the couch playing Madden while Raynare was scrolling through the phone He bought her. Kalawarner was out for the night with Akeno and the girls and Raynare was about to leave in the next hour to go join them. Issei was glad that the Kalawarner and Raynare can get along with the girls now. Only issue is Koneko. Well... she doesn't like anybody.

Issei stood in front of the TV, causing Basara to pause his game while Raynare looked up from her phone. "How do I look?" Issei asked with an awkward smile. Basara and Raynare laughed as soon as they saw him, making Issei feel small.

"You look like Steve Martin!" Raynare laughed as she held her stomach.

"You look like a gay Elvis Presley!" Basara joined in. Issei only kept his head down, absorbing the comments they threw at him. He knew this date was a bad idea. If they didn't like it, even Venom didn't like it, Rias would hate it. Without realizing it, Basara wrapped his arm around his younger brothers neck. "Alright dumbass come wth me." Basara room Issei by the neck, walking into his room. Basara pushes him on the bed and began.

"Alright first off, take all that shit off. You look like your going to temple." Issei took off his shirt and the khakis, only leaving him standing in his brothers room with nothing on but his underwear. Basara opened up his closet and tossed many things out his closet. He then threw a pair of jeans in Issei's face. "Those are jeans. Kids wear them. Levi's ruined them." Issei quickly put on the jeans, the belt having the jeans sturdy around his waist. Basara then threw a Jet black Coach dress jacket and a black v neck. Inside the jacket was pair of black socks.

"All of it. Put it on. I'll be right back." Basara left Issei in his room, not giving the younger brother any time to retort. One by one, Issei threw on the clothes.

As he put on his final sock, Basara came back in the room with a black jar in his hands. "Sorry. I was talking to Raynare. She just left." Basara said while leaving the door open. He then opened the jar, the clear paste glistening in the light. " Okay this is oil. You put this in your hair. To little, you look like a pedo. Too much... and you look Persian." Basara said as he quickly dabbed his fingers in the oil and into Issei's hair, burning his scalp.

"Hey what the fuck!? That burns man!" Issei said while Basara rubbed hair in. "Ya it should! That's what you get for wearing a dumbass outfit like that!" Basara Yelled as he pointed to the balled up outfit Issei was wearing earlier in the corner. After everything was over, Basara spun issei into a mirror. "There you look better. MUCH BETTER." He said while Issei was stunned. Issei looked at his watch before his eyes went as dinner plates.

"ITS 6:50 I GOTTA GO MAN!" Issei Yelled before quickly running down the hall. Basara only smiled before Issei yelled out. "ILL BRING YOU BACK SOMETHING!" Issei Yelled before the door slammed shut. Basara's smile fades as a frown overtook his face. He sat back in the couch and looked around the now dead house. "Ugh. Kalawanrer and Raynare are out and baby brother gots a draw... of course I'm the one alone." Basara groaners before looking at his phone. That's when it hit him. He quickly opened the phone and went into his contacts. He scrolled passed Mio, Rias, and the rest until he found her. He pressed the number and it began to ring. After a couple of seconds, a females voice answered it.

_"Hello Basara. Calling me late are we?" _

_"Sorry Mrs. Hasegawa."_

_"Stop with the formalities. Call me Chisato Hunny." _

_"Okay then... Chisato. Are you doing anything right now?"_

_"No nothing why?"_

_"Can I come over?"_

_"Yeah sure! I'll come pick you up." _

_"Okay see you soon."_

Basara ended the call and smiled. He quickly ran to the closet and took out his leather jacket as he put it over his white t shirt. He found his black boots and began to put them on as well. Hurrying since Chisato will be here soon. After he was done, he turned off the game and took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a note for Issei and the two girls.

_Issei,Raynare,Kalawarner_

_I maybe out for the night. Don't burn down the house. And Kalawarnee... STOP DRINKINF ALL MY MOUTAIN DEW YOU HEATHEN!_

_Love you guys, _

_Basara_

Basara quickly wrote the note and slid it into the table. His phone went off as a text message from Chisato. _I'm here hunny_ the message said. Basara turned off all the lights and locked the door behind him. Heading down into the lobby. Chisato hugged Basara and they both walked outside. Night air slowly enveloping both people as Chisato was still wearing the clothes earlier today. When they got close to her car, Basara smiled. "Is that a Porsche?" Basara asked, making Chisato chuckle.

"It sure is young man." She said before getting into the car. Basara smiled before stepping into the passengers' seat. 'Hot, smart, and knows cars? Too damn good to be true.' Basara thought, again ignoring the strong aura resonating From Chistao. The car began to him to life, as the couple drove off into the night.

**Hey guys! So next chapter can either be Isseis date beside the Chisato lemon or do you guys just want her lemon alone next chapter then jump into Risers after? Let me know! So yes this was an original chapter. I was gonna have the lemon this chapter where Chisato and Basara almost fuck in the shower but I kinda fell asleep and I wanna post this now lol. I promise the lemon will be next chapter! And the rest of the girls (Xenovia, Irina, Cellis, Nanao, Rossweisse, and Kuroka) will be coming soon! Anyway, until next time!**


	9. Life 8- Deepthroat Goddess

**Hey guys welcome back! So you asked for it! And I'm delivering. That's right. LEMON CHAPTER BAAAAAAAAABBBBAAAAAY! No penetration Lemon scene! I will write Issei and Rias date in the next chapter or an OVA. Anyway, this will have a no penetration Lemon scene, going with kissing, boob play, eating out. Whole nine yards. Then time to crash a wedding! So I'm gonna put off them learning their origins until the Kokabiel arc, I think that will be a good time for Chisato/Afueria to show herself. Zest will come into the Riser Arc as well. As for a "Lemon Roadmap" I'll leave it below before the chapter starts. That you all for the reviews! Until next time!**

**Lemon roadmap for Issei:**

**RiasxIssei, IsseixAkeno, IsseixKoneko, IsseixXenovia, IsseixRosswiesse, IsseixIrina, IsseixAsia, Isseix Raynare, IsseixKoneko and Kuroka. Isseix Rias Akeno and Raynare.**

**Lemon Roadmap for Basara:**

**BasaraxChisato(no penetration), BasaraxMio, BasaraxYuki and Kurumi, BasaraxMaria, BasaraxKalawarner, BasaraxChisato(full on fucking), BasaraxCellis and Nanao, BasaraxMio Chisato Maria and Yuki, BasaraxZest and Kalawarner.**

**THEN ORGY!!!!!!!**

**FINAL WARNING. THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

**_Life 8- Slob, deepthroat Goddess _**

It was a ten minute drive until they reached one of the high rise buildings in the heart of Downtown Kuoh. The area was home to many rich officials,celebrities and J-pop stars, their home away from home to be exact. Basara got out the car along with Chisato after they parked in the parking spot, Basara eyeing her ass as she was walking so seductively to the door leading into the lobby.

To say the lobby was fancy would be a massive understatement. It can put the MGM Grand in Las Vegas to shame. The walls were made out of carver white marble, each having an angel standing with it. To the right was a fireplace that sat two jetblack love seats side by side. Above the fireplace was the TV, playing a rerun of the Office. Last but not least was the large fountain in the middle of the room, each side was met with a large stone Lion with Roman Numerals.

Chistao looked at the boy and smiled. "It's nice down here isn't it?" She asked, her light green eyes looking over the man with kindness... and hunger. A lustful hunger she kept trying to hold back but knew it was gradually getting stronger. She looked at the Green eyed teen in his eyes, then slowly traced his body. His well toned muscles. The scar underneath his right eye, even his massive dick that she couldn't stop thinking about. It only proved her theory, Basara Hyoudou, is the perfect man for her.

'Sapphire... Raphaeline... Basara is something else! I promised that I will always look out for him and Issei when our Realm collapsed... even after you died Raphaeline, I always made sure I'll look after them... but when I joined those fucking idiots in heaven... it not only suppressed my desires... it made me strengthen them.' Chisato thought to herself before grabbing onto Basara's arm, her large tits enveloping his arm as it disappeared, giving the boy a mad blush.

'Holy fuckin shit! Her tits are bigger than anything I ever seen!' Basara thought before he stepped in the elevator with Chisato. After a minute or two, a large bell rang in the elevator. *_Ding! You have arrived on the 25th floor.*_ the couple proceeded to walk off and into the light purple hallway outlined with many black doors and lights. They walked down the left side of the hallway until they reached the door labelled _2519._ Chistao opened her purse and took out her house keys, Basara however, was still eyeing her ass when she didn't notice. Chisato, KNEW damn well he was checking her out, and she was loving every second of it.

Basara was amazed how lavish the apartment looked. The floor itself was made out of Greek marble while the rest was made of black wood and metal. The kitchen had an island with a sink in it while behind was a large 6 burner gourmet stove. The living room had a large 70 inch flat screen tv with a large L-shaped black couch and a black fur rug underneath, accustomed with a glass coffee table in the middle.

"Holy shit!" Basara exclaimed as he walked down the house, making Chisato giggle. "What can i say? A girl has to live it up. Anyway, get comfortable. I'm gonna go change out my work attire." Chisato said as she turned around and walked down the hallway, swaying her hips so Basara can notice her ass, and of course he did, making the lad blush harder.

Basara walked around the living room, eyeing many pieces of art and pictures Chisato had around the walls. "I didn't know she liked Art that much... wonder if she went to school for it?" Basara muttered under his breath. He began to look more at her pictures. One was her in the snowy mountains, wearing a long red coat and ski goggles, the next was her and some blonde haired girl in the Bahama's, and the other was her graduation from medical school. {A/N: the blonde haired girl with her in the Bahama's by the way was Griselda.}

Basara smiled as he kept looking at her pictures. However, as he got close to the TV, one picture caught his eye. He picked up the picture and saw her standing beside two other females, all three were dressed in some weird type of armor. However, what caught his eye the most was Chisato herself, her hair was blonde. He looked more at Chisato when she was blonde. His eyes gazing upon her in armor as her bust shaped it out nicely. Without knowing, his dick started to become harder and harder, to the point it hurts. He quickly put the picture back down and sat on the couch, until he heard the door upon and close.

"Sorry hunny I just had to switch into something more comfortable." Chisato said as she began to walk up the hallway, back into the living room. "Oh it's ok-" Basara stopped as he looked at her. 'Oh. Shit.' Basara thought to himself. Chisato was standing there in light VERY short shorts that cuffed her ass like a magnet. She was also wearing a pink tank top that showed much over her clevage to the point that her tits wanted to pop out their restraints. As he looked closer, he saw something that made his mind go blank, he could see her nipples.

"Do you not like it?" She asked in a shy tone, Basara quickly retorted. "Are you fucking kidding me!? You look sexy as fuck!" Basara Yelled before gesturing to come sit beside her. Chisato smiled as her plan to seduce him was working far more than she thought it would. 'Maybe. Just maybe, I'll let him fuck me in the ass tonight.' She thought to herself before sitting beside him. A pregnant silence went on before Basara opened his mouth.

"So what do you wanna do?" Basara asked her while she was looking at him, the hunger to rip his clothes off gradually getting weaker. Chisato pondered before looking back in his eyes, putting her hand on his inner thigh. "Anything you want hunny. You're my guest after all." She said in a playful and seductive tone, her tits bouncing in the process. Basara eyes them again before speaking up. "Hey uh... you sure you can do that Chisato? I mean I don't mind you putting your hand on my thigh and all.." Basara said while having a major blush on his face. He usually set the mood whenever he was with a girl, this was the first time he became the prey tonight, and weirdly enough, he was liking it.

"Oh stop. I'm sure you had girls all over you. Besides... when I see you... I just can't help myself ufufu.. so would you want me to do this instead?" Basaras eyes went wide when she found out what she's doing. Her porcelain hand was gripping onto his dick outside his jeans as it was begging to be let out. Seeing this, Chisato smiled before leaning in and whispering into his ear. "It looks like someone wants to come out and play ufufu~" She said as she undid his belt buckle, slowly sliding her hand down his pants. She grabbed onto his thick member and gently began to stroke it as she licked his neck, making Basara practically melt away.

'Fuck it. I'm enjoying myself tonight.' Basara thought to himself. He gripped his hand onto her large breasts and squeezed, his hand sinking into her flesh as she began to stroke faster. Basara picked her up by her ass and made her mount him. They began to kiss each other rough, Chisato forcing her tongue into his mouth and began to explore. His hands on her big ass as she was still stroking his dick. Slowly, his hand made its way to pussy, he slowly did circles onto her wet slit as she began to moan in pleasure. Before he could do more however, Chisato pulled away from the long kiss, a trail of saliva attached to their mouth as she smiled.

"Ah Ah Ah. Me first pretty boy." She said before standing up. She began to bend down between his legs and slowly pull off his pants. The anticipation was killing her to see his hard dick that was aching to be free. With one swift motion, she pulled his pants down and his dick stood straight up. Her eyes widened as she saw it up close. Seeing it with magic is one thing. This was something else. All 8 inches of thick meat was staring right at her as her mouth began to water at the sight of it and his balls.

"Holy shit." She said while her eyes widened out loud before touching it. His dick twitched as she grabbed onto it. She played with it as she sat it onto her face, the musky scent of his meat intoxicated her nose as it was like a drug to her she couldn't get enough of. She began to play with his balls with her right hand as she stroked with her left, her tongue dancing on the head of his cock as she teased him more.

"Ugh... ooh shi" Basara moaned as Chisato tasted him more. Her pussy was becoming so wet that she could feel herself dripping onto the floor. 'Let's take this up a notch then shall we?' She thought as she opened her mouth wide. With one swift motion, she swallows his cock, making Basara's eyes roll into the back of his head. He felt like his dick was melting away into her hot mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. He hand a blowjob before back in Tokyo. But this was something else, this was paradise.

"Oh fuck.. oh fuck Chisato!~" he moaned as she sucked onto his cock more. Her pussy was practically drenched now as she began to play with herself. Sliding two fingers into her wet hole as she gave him head. She pulled off his cock and stroked again, eyeing him as she breathed for air. "Having fun baby?" She asked Basara while stroking his hard member. Basara opened his eyes that basically had hearts in them and smiled. "Fucking right I am" he said with a grin. "Good." Chisato said before spitting on his cock and putting it back into her mouth. She sucked harder and harder as he began to moan louder. That's when she pushed herself down more and sent his cock into her throat. Her face touching the base of his cock as all 8 inches was lodged into her throat.

**"Oh fuck Chisato! You're gonna make me fuckin cum!" **Basara Yelled out in pure pleasure. Chisato quickly let his cock put her mouth and began to attack his balls. She sucked on both of them as the tensed up in her mouth. Basara couldn't process anything right now. His mind was wrapped into pure bliss as Chisato attacked him like a hungry animal. With a loud pop, his balls went out her mouth as she placed his cock once more into her mouth. She began to suck and bob her head fast that she felt his dick twitch vigorously as his balls began to pulsate.

"**CHISATO!! IM GONNA! IM GONNA CUM!!" **Basara Yelled before grabbing her head and pushing down into himself. Her eyes went wide as she felt his hot sticky semen shoot down into her stomach. It was so much cum that she had to pull out so she could breathe. He grabbed onto her head as she tried to pull away and sprayed the rest on her face, plastering it with his white substance.

After what seem like forever. Basara stopped cumming. Chisato stood up and smiled, wiping the cum she had over her face and licking it off her hands. Her stomach feeling completely full from Basara's baby batter. However, when she looked down. His cock was still hard and twitching. 'Good he can keep going.' She thought to herself before taking off her shorts, leaving her purple laced panties on as a massive wet patch stained it. She mounted the boy and smiled.

"Wanna have more fun?" She asked before kissing him again. Basara nodded as he kissed her back before playing with her ass again. She began to grind her hips on his cock as it began to pulsate again from feeling her juices onto his cock. Basara smiled and switched positions with her as she laid on her back. He gripped her large tied again as he rubbed his cock on her wet hole, the panties being the only thing blocking him from losing his virginity to her.

He used the panties as a stimulant amd stuck his dick into them, shoving it into her pussy as sparks began to lit in her eyes. Basara kept impalling her like this as Chisato moaned louder. Her green eyes rolling back in her head as she scratched his back like a lion. 'If just doing this feels this good! HOW GREAT WOULD IT FEEL FOR HIM TO POUND MY PUSSY?!' Chisato thought to herself in pleasure. Basara began to pick up the speed and rubbed harder onto her pussy, making Chisato moan and groan a lot louder than she already was.

"**NO! I-IF YOU KEEP D-DOING T-THIS IM GONNA-!" **That's all Chisato got out before she came. A powerful orgasm took over her body as she began to twitch. She began to squirt her juices as it sprayed into her panties and onto her couch. After a couple of minutes, she stopped squirting as she laid there on the couch, catching her breath. Basara smiled as he fell on top of her, using her tits as a pillow. Chisato played with his hair and smiled.

"Stay with me tonight." She said between her breaths. Basara looked up and smiled back. "Yes ma'am.." Basara said back before laying back on her breasts. Rain began to fall on the windows as it came down hard. Basara laughed before he gave a quick kiss and suck onto her nipples, making Chisato slightly moan. "I got no choice but to stay now. That weather sounds insane." Basara said before sitting up, followed by Chisato. "I guess so ufufu~ come on let's get cleaned up." She said as she stood up. Basara stood up and followed. Chisato grabbed onto his rock hard dick still and began to lead him into the bathroom.

The bathroom itself was lavish and big. The marble sink on the left side of the room and the toilet was on the right. At the end was the stand shower where the fell from the ceiling and a couple of jets. Basara took off his clothes and sat at the bench. He began to turn on the water and washed the scent of woman hood on him, that was until A large,squishy feeling went into his back, making the boy flustered.

"Let me wash your back." Chisato whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe. Making the man moan again. She began to move her tits up and down as the soap began to puff up. She reached in front of him and began to stroke his hard cock again. Basara couldn't take it anymore and spun around. He grabbed her and pushed her into the wall, gently sucking on her neck and giving her multiple hickeys. "My turn. I'm in control now." He said before lifting her leg up and rubbed her clit hard, making Chisato shudder in pleasure.

"Talk dirty to me baby. Tell me how much of a bad girl I been and need to be punished." She said before rolling her eyes back again. Basara smiled again before picking her up and gently laying her on the ground. "You deserve what your getting right now. How would the school feel if they learned the nurse was fucking a student?" He asked with a grin as he began to suck on her breasts. "This is so embarrassing! This position!" She said out loud with a moan, only making Basara laugh. "Admit it. You want to be my toy do you?" Basara asked before squeezing her tits together, engulfing his cock as he began to fuck her tits.

"Oh my god!!!" Chisato screamed as Basara slammed his cock between her tits. " how much do you like it? I wanna hear you say it!" Basara Yelled as he felt his balls grow as a second wave of cum churned in his hips. Chisato's face became Ahegao before Basara Yelled out. "**IM CUMMING!!". **A second wave came out his cock as it covered her face. She smiled again before licking it off, her stomach feeling as full as ever with his baby juice.

"We're not done yet." Basara said as he picked her up bridal style and walked out the bathroom. He walked down the hallway and kicked her bedroom door open and set her down on the bed. "I'm gonna taste you now." Basara said as he pulled her legs forward and bent down, her wet pussy met his face as he began to breathe in her scent. "P-please don't look.." Chisato muttered before moaning out loud. Basara began to lick her clit as her legs wrapped around him. Chisato began to scream with her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Such a great girl. I wonder how you would feel if I do this." Basara said before sticking one of his fingers into her ass, making her scream louder.

"N-NO NOTH THARE!" She screamed in pleasure as her body began to twitch. "Come on.. tell me you love it." Basara said with a grin before going back to eating her pussy as he fingered her tight ass. Chisato lost all sense of reason as she began to cry from the pleasure. "I WUV THIS!! I WUV THIS SO MUCH!" She screamed as she grabbed his head and pushed it in deeper. Her free hand grabbing onto the bedsheets. **"IM GONNA !!! IM GONNA CUMMMMMM!"" **She screamed until she felt a massive orgasm overtake her. This one was more powerful than the last one. She squirted her pussy juice all over his face as she twitched on the bed.

She finally stopped twitching as she rolled on the bed. Basara joined her and began to catch his breath. "Holy shit. That was intense." He said between breaths as he felt the signature sex fatigue over take his body. "How you-" Basara stopped talking as he looked at Chisato. She fainted from the last orgasm as she was laying there with foggy eyes with dry cum over face with a big smile. "Guess she had a blast." Basara said before grabbing her and turning her over, send his face in between her breasts as she slowly wrapped her leg around him, followed by her arm. "I'm fucking tired. i hope Issei got home good." Basara muttered as Chisato pulled him in tighter, not letting him go away.

Basara gave her a quick kiss on the chest before slowly succumbing to the fatigue. Both Basara and Chisato laid there in bed completely naked before saying one more thing. "She gave me great head... she's a deep throat goddess." Basara uttered before closing his eyes. After all that, Basara finally fell asleep in Chisatos arms.

**Hey! So there you have it. First lemon is in the bag. It was fucking HARD not to have them full on fucking lol. Anyway, next chapter is gonna come out today. Until next time lads! **

**P.S: if you want me to switch up the lemon roadmap or write something you wanna see them do in the lemon scenes, don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews!**


	10. Life 9- Time to crash a wedding! Part I

**Hey guys welcome back! Now onto the Riser arc! Now before we begin I just wanna say thank you to all who has been enjoying this so far, it means a lot to me. Now, before we begin just one thing i gotta get out. If you guys want I'll add another lemon earlier than I anticipate. The next lemon will be somewhere down the line around Kokabiel. Issei and Rias as of right now are just dating. Their lemon won't happen until Kokabiel. Unless like I said you want it earlier. Anyway, with that being said, LETS ROCK! PS. The opening will have a sorta lemon to it.**

**_Legend_**

**"Venom"-** Venom speaking in true form

'**Venom'- **Venom speaking in Isseis head

'Issei'- people's thoughts and Issei talking back to Venom

'_Guilty!'- _The Rider

"Rias"- Normal Voice

**_Life 9- Time to crash a wedding!_**

Basara woke up to the sun shining in his face and the muffled sounds of cars honking in the busy streets of downtown Kuoh. He got out the bed and looked around his surroundings.

He was still at Chisato's house and still completely naked with hickey and bite marks all over his neck and body, along with scratch marks on his back. He smiled as he got up and found his pair of boxers, quickly putting them on and walked out into the hallway.

As he opened the door, a magnificent smell intoxicated his nose that was wafting from the kitchen. He emerged from the dark hallway and saw Chisato cooking breakfast on her stovetop. Basara looked at her and smiled, she was wearing a white pair of panties and no bra, only covered by her white apron on. She too had hickeys on her neck. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She began to smile as she held his hands with her left hand.

"Good morning hunny." Chisato said as she kissed him passionately, her tongue exploring his mouth. They pulled away from each other, Basara giving her his signature charming smile, making the girl blush. "Good morning to you too babe.. did you have fun last night?" He said as they rocked their together for a couple of seconds. "Of course I did ufufu~ Who knew you were that good with your tongue." She said as she remembered him licking her cunt, sending explosions of pleasure throughout her body last night.

"Yeah I know haha. So what do you wanna do today? Schools closed for their cleaning. So me and you don't gotta go and leave." Basara asked as he let go of her, letting her finish breakfast. "I don't know. We can spend the day together if you want? I got nothing planned." Chisato said as she turned off the burner. The smell of freshly cooked maple bacon was making both her and Basara's mouth water. "Yeah. We can do that. I'll just let baby brother know I won't be home till late." Basara said back as he watched her set out two plates for each other.

One by one, she filled the plate with bacon, Eggs, two slices of toast, beans, shredded hash browns and sausage. She took the plates and walked to the table, Basara filling her as he watched her ass sway a bit. She bent over the table and set both plates down. "Here ya go. Dig in~" she said as she stood back up. "Thanks babe." Basara said as he walked over to the seat. As she walked past him, Basara opened his hand and smacked her ass. Her ass jiggled as she moaned a bit.

They sat at the table together. The apron off as her tits were out freely. Basara took his fork and dived it into the bacon and eggs. He filled the fork with a both of everything and placed it into his mouth. The fluffy eggs along with the crispy bacon and juicy hashbrown was music to his ears as his eyes lit up. "Holy shit!. This is fantastic!". He began to eat more and more as Chisato watched him.

'Such a cute boy. You would be proud of him Sapphire. I know you would be.'

"How!? You're cooking is fantastic!" Basara said excitedly as he downed another bite. Chisato laughed at his cuteness and spoke. "I just learned. A girl can only go so far without knowing how to cook." She said with a smile with her eyes closed. She began to eat herself as Basara was halfway done his breakfast.

After they were all done, Chisato found their clothes scattered throughout the house. Her pink top was in the couch, stained wth dry cum. Basara's white shirt had patches of her pussy juice all over it after she squirted all over him. She threw them all in the washer and sat back down with Basara in the couch who was now watching the TV. She sat beside him and cuddled him, her left leg wrapped around him as she held her head under his neck. They just sat there both as they watched the TV. Basara only in his boxers while Chisato only had her panties on, her tits pressed against his arm and chest while he had his right hand firmly on her ass.

"Jennifer Anniston is a lot better looking than Kim Kardashian hands down. Take a look at her in friends compared to Kim back in the day." Basara said as they watched the American show _TMZ. _"What's friends?" Chisato asked. Basara immediately looked down at her with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry what? Please tell me your joking." Basara asked her again, Chisato shook her head and smiled with curiosity.

"I'm serious you meanie!" She said as she playfully punched him in the shoulder. "What's the show about!?" She asked while Basara was still schocked. "Ah I don't this is gonna work out, that's just pure blasphemy! Come on! Monica, Joey, fucking CHANDLER!?" Basara Yelled with a shocked/playful expression. Chisato only grabbed him by the cheek and smiled. "Will this change your mind about us? And educate me?" She asked as she kissed him passionately with tongue. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away with Basara's shocked face gone. "Yep were binging it tonight. Order room service." Basara said as Chisato picked up her Iphone and dialed room service.

Basara found his phone on the coffee table and opened it up and saw three missed called and seven text messages. Three calls were from Issei while 5 text messages were from Kalawarner while the last were two drunk messages from Raynare. Basara opened one of the recent messages Kalawarner sent him at 3 am and read it:

_Hey! For the hundredth time answer me! Wheres the Mountain Dew! I know you hid it from me! Answer me you shit! I know you are out with some girl right now. Possibly feeling up her breasts and such. I told you many times that you're a pervert and that you feel me up anytime you want! Wait I don't want that! Or I didn't object honest!!! ... just come home. I kinda miss you._

Basara chuckled at the message, thinking that she was probably just drunk along with Raynare before opening the message thread to Issei. He texted him that he will be home later and he's at a friends house. He put his phone back down on the glass coffee table and found the Netflix app on the TV. He quickly scrolled through the many shows and movies that were on her list. He then went down and saw _Friends. _He opened it up and sat the remote back down. That's when he heard Chisato talking to someone at the door. He quietly stood up and walked over.

As he got closer, he heard that he was the building manager and that someone reported screaming in the floor. "I'm sorry sir but there was no screaming at all!" Chisato said as she hid her half naked body Behind the door, only sticking her head out to speak to the building manager. Basara smiled and slowly snuck behind her. 'This is what you get for not seeing _friends.'_ He thought to himself.

Chisato was talking to the building manager about her screaming she was doing when Basara was licking her cunt last night. The mere thought of it brought pleasure to her body. "We got some reports about screaming coming from this house Mrs.Hasegawa. Did something happen?" The manager asked. Chisato shook her head in response. "I can assure you Mr. Moniri that there was no screa-" she stopped as she felt a warm sensation lick her pussy as her panties slid down her legs. 'No Basara ! Not in front of him! Not-oh my god keep licking. Don't stop.' She thought to herself as Basara was licking her cunt.

"Uhm is everything okay Mrs.Hasegawa?" The manager asked. Chisato's gas went red as she was desperately trying to hold back her moans from Basara hiding behind the door, tasting her. "Y-yes sir. Everything I-I-is fi-I-me. Just a cold air that's a-all." She said as she was twitched a bit from Basara's tongue work. She let her right hand go off the door and onto Basara's head, pushing him in deeper.

"Are you sure? Your face looks a bit red. Have you been eating?" The manager asked again. Chisato let out a small moan before she felt his finger impale her tight asshole, sending her into a wave of pleasure. "Y-yesh . I'm fine! D-don't w-worry a-about me!" She said as she felt an orgasm coming. She desperately wanted to scream right now but was holding it back. "Okay that's good. You're room service should be here soon. Please be careful okay? A lot of weirdos out there today." The manager said with a kind smile.

Chisato let out a laugh to hide the moans within it. "Y-yesh I know! They wuv to do crazy things!" She laughed again as the orgasm was close, like a dam waiting to explode. Just then, fate had helped her. Basara's phone had rang from the living room, loud enough that the manager heard it and mistaked it for her own phone. "Oh mistah phone! I'm cumming! Don't worry ! I'm cumming now!!!" She said as her lower body twitched while she squirted all over Basara's face. After the orgasm was over, she began to slowly close the door. "Oh! I boiled the pot over! Sorry! Have a good day!" She said before closing the door.

"You're mean!" She said as playfully punched Basara who was licking her juice off him. "That's what you get for not seeing friends." Basara said back in a playful tone. Chisato bent down and slid her panties back on. She looked at Basara and smiled. "Let me help you with that." She said as she walked in, she began to lick her own juice off of Basara's face, sending shivers down his spine.

They walked back to the couch and sat down. Basara checked his phone and saw Issei call him again but he ignored it. He then turned back to Chisato and smiled. "Are you ready to witness one of the greatest shows of all time!?" Basara asked with his thumb on the select button on the remote. "I'm ready hunny!" Chisato cheered back with a smile. She snuggled onto him tight as he pressed select. He put the remote back on the table and held her, his right hand back firmly on her ass again as the first episode began to start.

_The evening_

The final episode was over as the credits began to roll. Scraps of udon noodles, lo mien noodles, General Tao's chicken, gourmet nachos, and a large pepperoni pizza were scattered all over the couch. "Joey and Ross are hilarious!" Chisato said as she laughed. She was now back in her pink top and light coloured shorts. Basara smiled as she was talking about the show. 'Wow. She is just fucking amazing.' Basara thought to himself with a smile. He checked his phone and saw the time. It was 9 pm.

" I told you babe!" Basara said before standing up and began to stretch. He went for the garbage but Chisato stopped him. "No no. I'll handle this. You need to get back home. We got school tomorrow." She said with a playful grin. Basara nodded before walking with her to the front door. He opened the closet and took out the infamous spiked leather jacket and began to put it on along with his boots.

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, his eyes meeting hers. "So at school we can't let others know about our affair. But come by the office sometime... I'll give you a ... thorough check up." She said while winking at him, making the boy blush. "Okay okay. I'll call you later then?" He asked her with a smile, she quickly nodded and smiled back. Basara leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue into hers, making her shocked.

She placed her hands on his cheeks while he held onto her ass. After a couple of seconds, they parted. He smacked her ass one more time before turning to the right. Just then, Chisato smacked his ass, making him shocked. "Ufufu. Don't think you can only do it lover boy~" She said with in a playful tone. Basara smiled and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button and the door immediately opened. He looked back at Chisato again and waved. She waved back to him as he got into the elevator. Chisato sighed as she felt herself smile again with a flustered face. "Raphaeline.. Sapphire. Your eldest son truly is amazing."

**_Lilith, Underworld_**

In the conference room in the House of Naruse. Sat seven people in circular table. It was Sirzech Gremory, leader of the House of Gremory and the Current Lucifer. Beside him was his wife/queen in her peerage, Grayfia Lucifage. To their right sat a man in a brown kimono with black hair and blonde bangs, it was Azazel. leader of the Grigroi and the most powerful Fallen Angel to exist. The next was Serafall Leviathan dressed in her usual magical girl attire. The last three were a beautiful jet black haired woman with large horns coming out her head and light golden eyes. She was dressed in silver armor that wrapped right around her body but showed off much of her cleavage. Beside her was a man dressed in a black suit and a white mask on with golden finishes. On the other side, was a man dressed in pitch black armor with glowing red finishes. He had a katana on his back and a tanto on his hip.

It was the leader of the House of Naruse and her queen beside her. Sapphire, the one of the last powerful demons in the underworld, Lars, Sapphire's queen and the other only remaining demon and Jin Hyoudou. Hero clan turned devil and Knight in her peerage, brother of her previous lover and now her current lover.

"I see... you have found the spirit of Vengeance's host?" Sirzech asked while Grayfia stood sat beside him in her usual expressionless face. Azazel only nodded with the signature grin he usually gives off. "Oh ya bet we did. The kid is surrounded by a bunch of hotties. Only make sense. People surround themselves to power." Azazel said with a laughter. "Don't mistake this though Sirzech's. I only am offering this information to you considering what happened back in the church those weeks ago. Pretty gruesome shit." Azazel said back before drinking a glass of water.

"Ugh. It was so gross!" Serafall exclaimed. However, Sapphire's patience was running thin. "Back at the topic at hand here... who is the host?" Sapphire asked as everyone looked at her. A long, pregnant silence filled the room. It was quiet to the point you could here a nail drop and the wind passing through the lavish yet dark conference room. Azazel sighed as he straightened himself in the chair. "Sapphire... I don't know how you're gonna take it. Are you sure you wanna know?" Azazel asked her seriously, making everyone surprised on how serious he got in just a matter of a second. The carefree Azazel, now serious.

"My King wishes to know. So by all means speak before you further insult-" Sapphire raised her hand, gesturing for Lars to stop speaking. "It's okay Lars. Relax... now please continue." She said to Azazel, Who furthered sighed. "It's your son... your eldest son is the host." Sirzechs, Grayfia, Lars, Sapphire, Jin, even Serafall could not believe it. Basara, her eldest son, was host of Mephisto's, the great arch demons greatest weapon,

The Spirit of Vengeance.

Tears started to well in Sapphire's eyes as she heard the news. Her son was still alive! Meaning that her long time best friend, Afueria, might be alive too! And maybe, just maybe,

Her youngest, Issei, was still alive! She could finally have her babies back! Lars saw his king crying from the news and spoke for her. "Surely That is a mistake Lord Azazel. My kings sons, Basara and Issei must have perished during the-"

"There alive idiot." Jin Yelled out, causing everyone to look at him. "They are my nephews after all. If the Spirit is with Basara, we should act now." Jim voices again. Sapphire grabbed him by the collar, tears streaming down her face as she looked her lover in the eye. "WHY!? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME MY KIDS ARE ALIVE!?" She screamed in a broken voice. Lars quickly shot up and placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "My king... now isn't the time... please.." Lars Said in soothing voice. Sapphire lowered Jin and cried for a bit. The shocking revelation of her kids being alive, believing for so long that they, along with Afueria were killed, now to realize that they are alive, drove her to tears. All she thought that she only had her two nieces, Mio and Maria left, but now she had the chance to get them back. To bring her babies back home.

After a couple of minutes, she stopped crying. Sirzechs looked back at Azazel. "Is that all Azazel?" Sirzechs asked. Keeping his serious face, Azazel shook his head and opened a screen using his magic. "Hate to break it to ya Sapphire. But Issei is in control of something I have never seen in my life." Azazel said as the video played over and over again. It was when Basara and Issei were fighting Freed Sellzen in the House. A black tar substance over took his body and let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone looked at the screen with curiosity.

"Ouuuh! What is that!? Why's is so black!? It needs some sparkle!" Serafall said as she watched the video. Sapphire eyed the video closely. "It looks like it comes from his skin... what is this power?" She asked with concern as she saw her youngest transform into a beast. Azazel only watched. "We don't know where it came from... but I got word what _he _calls it... Venom." Azazel said before closing his eyes. Wondering if he should tell them the rest. Even though Sapphire was concerned over this _Venom _inside her sons body. She cannot help but admit she is impressed. Both her sons have become strong warriors. 'They certainly made mommy impressed.' Sapphire thought to herself.

Sirzechs looked at his frienemie with a suspicious look as he read is body language. "Why do I feel like that's not all you're saying?" Sirzechs accused him of hiding, only to make Azazel laugh. "Oi oi oi! You got me there! But if you want the rest, you gotta hook me up Dude. Info doesn't come cheap." Azazel said with his lax expression, making Sirzechs pissed. "What." Sirzechs said with a growl. "I want access to the devils knowledge of Sacred Gears. One has recently popped up, Erasure Null, that the Grigori hadn't researched yet. I was hoping the devil library had info on it." Azazel said before kicking his feet on the table, making not only Sirzechs pissed, but Lars as well for the Fallens rudeness.

"Fine. Now what do you know." Sirzechs said with a tinge of anger in his voice, only making Azazel laugh again. "Okay jeez haha. Give a man a break wil ya? Anyway, Sirzechs and Sapphire. Basara is now the Mutation rook of Mio'a peerage and Issei now owns 6 pawn pieces for Rias." Everyone became shocked at the word that escaped Azazels mouth. 'If he now owns the spirit of vengeance... and Issei now owns this _venom, _add that with their demon blood and devil powers. Not to mention if they awaken their divine powers... just how strong will my sons be!?" Sapphire thought to herself before snapping herself out the trance.

"You are an idiot you know that." Serafall deadpanned at Azazel who only chuckled. "Hey I'm an idiot who now has access to the devils library. Call that a win win." He said before going back to Sirzechs. "Although... I apologize. If Issei joined her peerage earlier. It may have prevented _him _from marrying her." Azazel said in a consoling tone. Sirzechs sighed as he remembered what happened several weeks ago. His baby sister, Rias, tried to fight back in a rating game against Riser Phoenix. And lost. Now she has to marry that pig. He hated it. He didn't want to sign away her or Milicas' life away but he had no other choice.

"No. I have an idea. Sirzechs. You want Rias out that marriage correct?" Sapphire said with a grin on her face, making even Grayfia look in confusion. "Yes I do why?" Sirzechs said in a somewhat defeated tone. Sapphires grin turned into a smile. "I say we let Issei and Basara crash the wedding and fight Phoenix." Sapphire said, making everybody surprised at her words. "You can't be serious." Grayfia spoke finally in her monotone voice.

" I am dead serious." The wedding is gonna happen tomorrow right? Perfect time for them to crash it and see the power of this _Venom _that has attached itself to my son." Sapphire spoke with a determination in her eyes. Sirzech pondered the idea in his head. He didn't like the Phoenix clan like any other devil. But if this _Venom_ was truly a powerhouse like the spirit of vengeance is, it would benefit all devils greatly.

"All we do is have Lars make puppets of the guards and have them watch the castle that night. It would be good to analyze How my sons use their powers." Sapphire said back before looking around. After another long pose. Sirzechs finally spoke. "Okay fine. Grayfia. I want you to go meet them and give them a flyer so they can teleport to the underworld. After that, our test begins."

"Yes my lord." Grayfia repiled. Azazel disappeared in a flash of golden light while Serafall began to liquify into water and disappear. Sirzechs activated his magic circle and looked at Sapphire. "Do not worry Sapphire. I'm positive your sons will see this through." With that being said, he and his wife disappeared, leaving only behind Sapphire and Lars In the room.

"My lord. I must congratulate you for finding your children. Do you wish to meet them?" Lars asked while bowing. Sapphire shook her head in response. "Not yet Lars. Before I meet them. I need to see if Afueria made it out the battle alive. If she's alive... then everything will be back to normal." She said before turning around and walking back to the door leading into her chambers.

'Please be safe my sons. Mommy is coming for you both.'

~Line Break. Kuoh Academy.~

The next day for Rias was a day her life will be over. The day she signed her life over to that pig Riser Phoenix. She was sitting in the club room with her cousin, Mio, and their peerages. Riser's peerage was standing behind the couch he was sitting on while Mio and the rest standing around.

Koneko was eating her bag of treats, not wanting to look the man who beat her king in the eyes. Kiba said nothing as he stared at Riser with a death glare. Mio and Maria we're trying desperately to hold themselves back from destroying Riser. Akeno held her smile as she brought out a cart of tea, trying her best not to electrocute him on the spot. Asia was completely clueless of what's going on. Yuki wanted to slice Yubellena in half for hurting her best friend, Koneko, in the rating game. And Kurumi was trying her best not to fight the man who caused her sister so much trouble.

"So today is the day that two great houses join hands! Riser Phoenix from the glorious house of Phoenix! And Rias Gremory! Heiress to the Gremory Household! It will be magnificent! Won't you agree my love?" Riser said as he licked Rias face, making her feel a whole new meaning of disgusted. Mio wanted to activate Hellfire magic instantly and blow him to bits but knew there was nothing they could do. Today was the day they all go back to the underworld for good.

"...yes My love." Rias said in a broken voice, trying to hold back her tears. Kiba wanted to run his sword through this fuckers neck but saw something that made his heart stop. In one of Risers bishops hands, she was holding a chain. Not just any chain. It was _his _chain. The chain Basara uses. "Hey where did you get that!" Kiba Yelled out. Rias wanted to retort but Riser only held his hand up.

"Some fool kept his bike outside here and that upset Riser, so Yubellena destroyed it and kept that chained. Riser sensed it had magic engraved on it." Riser said with a grin on his face. Kiba knew that if Basara figures out what happened to his bike, that The Rider would kill Riser without issue. Ravel held the chain in her hands before one of Risers pawns looked at the door leading into the hallway.

"Lord Riser. Two of them. Coming this way. They have auras I do not recognize." His pawn said as she looked at the door. "Go deal with them. Riser wants to play with his wife." He waved before he grabbed onto Rias breast. She quickly got up and pushed him off. "Stop that you pig!" She screamed with anger in her voice. Riser got up and smiled. "Come now Rias.. we are-" just then, banging mixed wth screams we're heard out the door, making everybody be on guard.

The pawns Riser sent out to deal with the two intruders flew back in the room and on the ground. Heavily beaten up. Kiba sighed in relief as he saw two familiar faces walk through the door, but quickly face palmed as he heard what the argue about. "Mio has a better fucking rack than Rias!" Basara Yelled at his younger brother. Issei got pissed and screamed. "YOU STUPID SHMUCK! RIAS HAS BETTER FIRM ON HER TITS THAN AKENO! SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT MIO WOULD HAVE IT ANY BETTER?" Issei screamed back. Basara got angry and walked to Mio, both brother completely oblivious to what's going on.

Basara walked to her and ripped her blouse open. Her well rounded breasts were out

On full display. "TELL ME THAT ISNT BETTER!?" Basara screamed while doing a salesman like stance and point at Mio's tits. Mio screamed in embarrassment as she quickly buttoned up her shirt. Everyone was down right confused about the sudden appearance of these two. Issei walked to Rias, paying no attention to Riser who was in the middle of the room and did the same to her, but she was wearing a bra.

"THIS IS BETTER THAN MIO YOU FUCKING TOOL!" Issei Yelled back. "OH THATS IT YOURE DEAD ISSEI! FUCKING-" Basara stopped and looked at the tall blonde haired guy in a burgundy suit. "Who the fuck are you?" Basara asked with confusion. Riser got anger for the boys lack of manners and tried to scold him. "I am Riser Phoenix you insignificant-" he was shut up by black tar like susbtance over his mouth. Everyone looked and saw Isseis left arm covered with Venom.

"Okay don't care. Whats wrong guys?" Issei asked his friends. They all looked sad and down. Riser ripped the tar of his face and began to yell. "How dare you attack-" he was shut up by another tar shot. Issei walked to his brothers side and spoke. "Dude shut up. No one cares who you are." Issei said. Kiba along with everyone else was chuckling under ther breath from Isseis antics. Even one of Risers Rooks, Zest, was beginning to laugh.

"You Red, What's he doing here?" Basara asked Mio who was finished butting her shirt back up. "That's Riser. Husband by force." Issei's mind went blank while Basara felt his anger becoming to boil. Both of them didn't like the sound of that. Basara sees Rias as his little sister while Issei started to have feelings for her as well. And this Riser dickhead was marrying her?

Riser tore off the tar again and smiled. "Yes that's rghr. Rias is now my wife. Isn't that right dear?" Riser said as he placed his arm around her. Rias began to cry and nod. "...yes my love." She said in a broken voice. Riser smiled as everyone except Mio and her peerage, along with Kurumi and Asia, walked into the middle of the room. A bright orange sigil began to engulf the floor as Rias looked Issei in his eyes. The latter looking like he wanted to cry as well as Mio. His first true girlfriend. Was getting married.

"I'm sorry...Issei.." Rias said with a sad smile on her face. Zest was looking at the scene with sadness. She too knew how it felt. She was forced into this marriage from her parents at a very young age and she hated Riser with every fiber in her being. A tear ran down Isseis face as the light got brighter. Koneko and Akeno all looked down while Kiba gave a soft sad wave. Rias final words to Issei

"Please forgive me." The light disappeared. And so where they.

**_Lilith, Underworld_**

Ravel, Riser, Yubellena and Zest were in the Bael territory, waiting to see Saiarog Bael about the mysterious chain that was giving off a deadly amount of aura. One of the butlers motioned for Riser and the trip to walk into Saiaorgs room where he held many weapons and artifacts with high energy. "Hello Riser. Don't you have a wedding to attend soon." Saiaorg said with a tinge of anger in his voice. He hated the fact that Rias was forced to marry this pig of a devil but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Ah yes. However Riser found something that may interest you. Ravel if you please." Riser motioned. Ravel took the chain out her purse and gave it to Saiaorg. As soon as Saiaorg saw it, his mind went blank. He knew that chain from anywhere. The chain from the ancient times. The Ghost Riders chains.

"Where did you find that?" Saiaorg said with a bit of fear in his voice. Riser gave a smug look and smiled. "Does it matter? Riser wants to know if it's worth keeping." Saiaorg quickly shook his head and backed up. "Naw.. you guys get out okay? Just get out my shop!" Saiaorg said with a fear in his voice. If the Ghost Rider was looking for his chain, he will not stop until he got it back.

"Did you just lose your shit Saiaorg? Because Riser owns you." As soon as Saiaorg said that, he along with his peerage stopped working. Saiaorg turned around and walked back to Riser. "What did you just say?" Saiaorg asked wth anger Insted of fear, slightly scaring Ravel. "Riser owns you." Riser repeated with a smug grin. This made Saiaorg more pissed.

"You don't own me punk. I work with your brother Ruval... so the owner.. did you kill him or what?" Saiaorg asked, Riser gave a smile again. "No.. Riser did destroy his bike." He said with a laugh. Saiaorg felt both anger and fear over what he just announced. "You fucked up his bike... you fucked up his bike... that's crazy shit man." Saiaorg said with a laughter. Yubellena and Ravel began to laugh as well. Saiaorg quickly shot Touki into his arm and punched Riser in the jaw, making Zest laugh her ass off.

Angered, Yubellena conjured her magic and aimed it at Saiaorg, this only made him laugh. "Oh look at you... that's great you're gonna come into my shop and aim your magic at me... EITHER KILL ME RIGHT NOW! OR YOU GET THE FUCK OUT MY SHOP!" Saiaorg said with anger. Frightened, she dispelled her magic and helped Riser up. "Father is not gonna like this." Ravel said as she took the chain back.

"How do you know what Lord Phoenix likes and doesn't like? I'll tell you what. He's gonna understand." Saiaorg said before walking back. Riser got up and yelled. "Okay fine! I guess Riser will take his business someplace else!" He walked out the house along with Ravel, Yubellena and Zest.

_Later that day._

Saiaorg was in his office until he got a message spell near his ear from Lord Phoenix.

"_I heard you struck my son."_

_"Yes sir I did."_

_"And may I ask why?"_

_"Because he stole the Ghost Riders Chain sir.. and he destroyed his bike."_

_"...oh"_

_Later on_

Lord Phoenix was in his office along with his Eldest son Ruval and Ravel, his youngest daughter. Ruval took the chains from her and guarded it. Planning on giving it back to the Rider after they heard what situation they were in. Ravel pleaded for forgiveness after she heard what Ruval told her what the plan is from Lars. Ruval and Ravel couldn't help but agree on what the House of Gremory and the House of Naruse were planning. On Ruval and Ravels side, they wanted their foolish brother to learn what loss is and that he's a egotistical fuck head. Ruval also plans on giving Zest to Basara Hyoudou as a forgiveness as well. On Sirzechs, Sapphire, and Serafalls side, they wanted Rias out the marriage and to test Sapphire's sons powers of both the Spirit of Vengeance and this _Venom _Lars spoke about. The only issue was Lord Phoenix himself. If he found out their plans, all he'll would break lose.

Riser walked in the room alone and bowed before his father. Lord Phoenix featured him to stand up which Riser compiled. Lord Phoenix walked out from his desk and towards his son. The sound of metal scratching against marble was all he heard. "That's a nice jacket." Phoenix said as he gave his son a shot of whiskey. "Thank you father." Riser said as he drank the shot down.

Ruval took the glass from his father and sat back down. Before Riser could react. Phoenix englufed his hand in fire and punched Riser in the stomach. Riser fell to the ground and started to puke up the whiskey. "What... was that for?" Riser said between breaths. Lord Phoenix snapped his fingers and Ruval ran to his fathers side, taking off the robes until a fine cut burgundy suit was left. Ravel threw a napkin at Riser while Phoenix spoke. "Clean that up."

Riser slowly cleaned it up and stood up. "I did what you asked. Rias is mine now father." Angered, Phoenix punched his son again in the stomach. Riser coughed up more while Phoenix went to his personal bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass as he fixed his coat. "I'm not talking about Kuoh." Phoenix said bluntly as he drank the first shot. Riser was now back on his feet and spoke up.

"Are you talking about Saiaorgs? So I stole a weapon!" He protested. This time Ruval attacked him. Disappearing faster than the eye can see, he reappeared and punched him hard in the stomach. Riser was on the ground again while Phoenix poured another glass. "I'm not angry at what you did son... I'm angry at who you did it too..." Phoenix said as he downed the second glass.

Riser stood up finally from receiving three major blows to the stomach. "Who the fucking nobody?" Riser asked while holding his stomach. Phoenix sighed as he poured a third drink. "That fucking nobody... is the spirit of vengeance." Phoenix said as he walked out the bar after finishing his third and final glass. Ravel stood up and walked beside her father. "He once was apart of the old devil faction... his name was Baba Yaga." Phoenix spike as Ruval places his robes back on.

"The boogeyman?" Riser asked with confusion. Phoenix looked at his son with conviction in his eyes. "Well the Spirit of Vengeance wasnt exactly the Boogeyman... he was the one you sent to kill the fucking boogeyman." Phoenix spike as his final robe was back in his body. He slowly walked to his son and spoke again.

"The Ghost Rider is a spirit of vengeance, commitment, and sheer will... I once saw him kill three of the great evil dragons, Grendel, Niggrod, and Alduin... with a pistol... a fucking pistol." Phoenix spike as he walked back to his daughter. He quickly made a gunshot sound and finger gun and Ravel's head, making her slightly jump. "And then when Johnny blaze became the Ghost Rider, he wanted out... we made a deal with him... Sirzechs and I gave him an impossible task... a job no one could pull off." Phoenix spoke as he poured another shot of whiskey and downed it.

"The bodies Johnny buried that day. Laid the foundation on what we are now..." Phoenix spoke as he walked back to Riser.

{A/N I'm talking about Nicholas Cages first Ghost Rider movie.}

"And then my son... who happens to find the esscense of the culmination of power.. you steal his weapon... and destroy his fucking bike." Phoenix spat at Riser who was now feeling afraid of The Ghost Rider. Riser spoke up and walked to his father. "Father Riser can make this right!" He protested. Phoenix turned around, amused at the fact that His son thinks he can stand against Mephisto's greatest creations. "Oh? How do you plan that?" Phoenix spoke. "By finishing what Riser started."

Angered, Phoenix Yelled out. "Didn't he hear a fucking word I just said!?" Phoenix Yelled our. Riser tried to protest but Phoenix pulled him in and whispered in his ear. "You will feel fear." He spoke, making Risers blood go cold. "The Ghost Rider will come for you. And you will do nothing because you cannot do nothing. So get the fuck out my sight." Phoenix spoke before pushing Riser away.

Without saying a word, Riser walked out the room followed by Lord Phoenix and Ruval. Scared, Ravel slowly got up and looked out the window onto the Phoenix area. 'Lars... I hope you know what your doing.'

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reading! I know I know. John wick reference lol. Anyway, I got a funny idea that actually works with what the theme I'm going for in the next chapter/finale of Season 1. And of course, ZEST IS HERE! With that being said. Until next time! **

**P.S **


	11. Life 10-Time to crash a wedding! Part II

**Otherbarry6- You asked and ill deliver. Basara and Chisato's full on fucking lemon will be in the nurses office. And to answer your question/concern my guy. The reason why I made them watch Friends all day is because it's what Basara likes. Remember, he's the "jock" easy going type of brother while Issei is a complete nerd. Don't worry, later on I'm gonna show everyone's likes and dislikes and elaborate on them. **

**Fisherlaw373- you know damn well Rias and Issei is gonna get cock blocked lol .I'm gonna joke around with that until their REAL lemon scene begins along with his other girls. Ya know. Keep true to how he gets treated in the LN/Anime. And yes, Maria will be up to her antics we see in the Anime/LN. I'm just holding it off until the end of Season 1 my man! **

**Thechampionmike957- you asked my guy and I'm delivering. So Basara and Maria will be next. Then Rias and Issei THEN Basara and Mio. And I was gonna have her basically be fucked in the ass like you called it haha in terms for Chisato and him, their lemon scene will be in the nurses office next. I got a spicy idea for it lol and the reason why I chose them both not to fuck yet is because of two reasons. While I can't say why the first reason since it's spoilers, what I can say is that I want Rias and Mio to take their virginity. **

**Harpylips- no nothing is wrong with the updates. What I did was edit the first two chapters and actually COMPLETE chapter 2 considering it was remained half way for the longest time. Now chapter 1 and chapter 2 are FAR easier to read. And what I deleted was me explaining about how the story was off to a rocky start and I'll try a lot better. No way it correlated with the story my man.**

**Now to answer one final elephant in the room, yes I basically confirmed this will be an incest type of Harem. I mean if Basara and Mio are technically cousins and they are fucking. Might as well go the full nine yards and have Rias and Issei related. Anyway, time to kick Risers ass. And it will be a bloodbath. One last thing by the way, someone pointed out that Basara has a smaller Harem and that I should add AT LEAST one more girl into it to make it even .**

**Even wth Cellis and Nanao. Basara still has 1 less girl. So who do you guys wanna see in Basara's Harem? Yasaka, Serafall, or Sona? Can't be Tsubaki though cause I'm gonna have her be with Kiba. **

**_Life 10-Time to Crash a wedding! Part II_**

**_Lilith, Underworld_**

Rias was in her dressing room in her home in the underworld. The wedding was only hours away until it started. Any girl would be happy for their wedding day. Not Rias. She hated it. She stared at herself in the mirror, dressed in a beautiful white dress that her father, Zeoticus, had made for her. Replaying what happened in the ORC and her date with Issei. Like a broken record in her head.

_'This food is great!' _

_'Give my compliments to the chef!'_

_'You look beautiful tonight Rias.'_

_'I'll always protect you.'_

_'I'm sorry issei...'_

_'Please forgive me..'_

She began to cry again. Her emotions hitting her like a truck since earlier today. 'I'm so sorry Issei... I never deserved someone like you... a man who's so kind and caring... I'm sorry.' She thought to herself as a purple sigil began to show on the floor. After a couple of seconds, It disappeared and out came her long time best friend, Sona Sitri.

Sona hated seeing her friend in such a broken state. She wanted to tell her that Issei and Basara were planning a rescue for her after Serafall told her like the blabbermouth she is but knew she would get a harsh scolding and possibly Cocytus from Sapphire. She walked up to Rias and placed her hand on her shoulder gently. "It's time Rias." Sona said softly. Rias nodded and stepped beside her friend with Hollow eyes. Sonas sigil began to cover her and Rias' feet beneath them, as it got brighter, Rias took a sigh. 'I'll never forget you... Issei Hyoudou.'

_Human world, Kuoh._

_4 pm._

Basara and Issei got home with a silence that made even Raynare and Kalawarner frightened. Basara walked in the house, followed by Issei and set his keys on the table while Issei kept his head down, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Kalawarner and Raynare didn't know what to do. This was there first time seeing the brothers so upset. The happy go lucky, always arguing about stupidity, we're looking depressed.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Issei Yelled as he inadvertently punched the wall, making a large hole from Venom's fist and startling the two girls. Basara opened the fridge and took out his orange juice and downed a glass. He would always drink Mountain Dew . But this was a time for Orange juice. '**I'm not happy about it either partner. That fucker had the words Faggot written all over him.' **Venom spoke in Isseis mind, making Issei agree.

'You shut up! YOU STOLE 300 DOLLARS OF CHOCOLATE FROM COSTCO!' Issei Yelled back in his head, making Venom growl. '**Yeah boohoo. The chemical in chocolate makes me survive! If you want I can eat your liver?' **Venom retorted back, making Issei stop talking. '**Thought so.' ** Venom repiled with a victorious grin. Issei calmed down and looked at his brother.

"Okay now onto you. Who the fuck were you with last night?! YOUR NECK IS COVERED IN HICKEYS YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" Issei screamed as he pointed at Basara. Kalawarner stood there with shock as she learned that Basara was with another girl. 'He was with someone else? No! How can that be! Why am I getting so upset over this!? It's not like I want him to give me hickeys! I don't even want to give him hickeys!' Kalawarner thought with a mad blush on her face.

"Do you guys wanna know? Cuz if I tell you and you go yapping your mouth. I'll drown you." Basara said while giving off a bit of his _Riders_ aura. "Just speak dude. I'm sure it's not all that bad." Raynare said with a smile. Basara took a deep sigh and told them what he did last night.

"EH!?" They all exclaimed. Basara told them how he got lucky with the schools nurse last night and did the walk of shame. Kalawarner however, was somewhat upset over what he did. Raynare was surprised that their school nurse was a freak but Issei was cursing that his brother got lucky. Raynare stood up and spoke. "Did you really make the girl watch the entire series of _Friends?" _Raynare asked with a grin on her face which Basara nodded.

"Yep I sure did. Now she knows that Ross and Joey are best." Basara spoke with a grin on his face. However, all three were quick to snap back at him. "You are fucking ridiculous." Issei, Kalawarner, and Raynare deadpanned, making Basara feel small but sickly shot back with agitation. "NO WHATS FUCKING RIDICULOUS IS SOMEONE DESTROYED MY BIKE! AND TOOK MY FUCKING CHAIN!" He yelled out loud, making both Girls frightened. Before they could reply, a white sigil over took the floor. A sigil no one knew about. After a couple of seconds, it disappeared and a tall man in a formal black suit and white mask was standing in the room. Beside him was a sliver haired beauty dressed in a light blue maids outfit.

**'We should not attack them. I can feel their aura and it is on a completely different level.' **Venom spoke as Issei eyed the two mysterious strangers. Raynare and Kalawarner were very on guard as they knew who these devils were. It's not everyday you see both queens from the House of Naruse and the House of Gremory. "Do not fear us. We mean you no harm." The black suited man spoke in a low, raspy voice. Both brothers were started before Basara spoke. "Who are you two?"

"Ah forgive me. I am Sir Lars, Queen for her righteous majesty in the House of Naruse." Lars said while doing a gentleman's bow. The silvered haired beauty in the maids outfit spoke after Lars stepped back. "I am Grayfia Lucifage, queen and wife of the current Devil King Sirzechs Gremory." She said in a monotone voice. Everyone went quiet as the two queens introduced themselves until Basara opened his mouth.

"Why are you two here? I'm sure you gotta prepare for the Riser shit beads wedding." Basara said in a cold tone. Lars and Grayfia ignored his tone and began to speak. "Actually Mr.Hyoudou, We are here because of the wedding." Lars spoke as he cracked his knuckle. Confused, Issei stepped up and asked the duo. "What do you mean? You want us to go?" Lars chuckled under his breath and looked Issei in his eyes.

"We want you both to crash it. You already have to go ahead from Sirzechs." Lars spoke out surprising everyone in the room. Basara took a sip from his second glass of orange juice before speaking up. "Yeah? And how do we know you're not gonna fuck us over?" He spoke in a cold tone. Grayfia and Lars ignored the boys rude comment and looked at Issei.

"Tell me. Do you not want to save her." Grayfia said in her monotone voice. Issei looked at the ground, his eyes covered by his bangs as he began to clench his hand in anger. "Of course I do. I saw her cry fuck sake... that's something I'll never forget... I hated seeing her cry... if I can move... if I have a shot of kicking that fuckers ass." Issei spoke as he lifted his head, his eyes pure white as Venom was talking with him. "**T**H**E**N I**M G**O**N**N**A S**A**V**E **H**E**R!" **Issei and Venom growled in unison.

'Ah... I'm guessing that Venom spoke along with him. Interesting. I'll have to tell lady Sapphire when I return.' Lars thought to himself. Raynare admired how determined Issei was to save her new master. But she also felt a bit of sadness along with it. No one has ever felt that way for her. She spent so long being alone. Even her own father despised her. Maybe just maybe, Issei can save her too.

Basara placed the orange juice and spoke up. " I'm not to fond of that _Riser_ fuck head marrying Rias. It's borderline fucking rape at that point. Rias is like my little sister to me. I'll be damned if that blonde faggot takes her away." Basara spoke coldly. Kalawarner began to slightly blush at the boys enthusiasm. She liked Basara when he was in control and showed off his more manly side. Of course she was too much of a Tsundere to admit how she feels about him. Grayfia chuckled before speaking up. "You know... you both intrigue me. I have met countless devils over the years but none like you both. When your minds are set. There's nothing that can stop you." She finished wth a small grin. 'They take just after you Sapphire. Even though I can feel powerful hex magic on them... they still take after their mother. Well one of their mothers.'

Lars smiled beneath his mask before speaking. "Do you need any weapons to aide you? It will not be an easy task." Lars spoke before looking at the brothers. **'This will be a perfect time to use Flash Thompson's knowledge about the suit. You have only used Eddie's and Macgargin back at the church.' **Venom said in Isseis head. "Guns. Whatever you can bring. And armor for Kalawarner and Raynare." Issei spoke as Raynare and Kalawarner looked shocked. Basara only laughed. "You guys aren't coming don't worry. This is more of a gift from me Kalawarner." Basara said as he winked at the busty blue haired woman, making her blush.

Grayfia took out a small tan flyer out her pocket and gave it to Issei. "When you both are ready. Put some mana into this flyer and it will bring you to the underworld. Sirzechs made it clear for you two to be ready for a battle." She said before the same white sigil from before began to cover both Lars and Grayfia. "A care package will come again in ten minutes with your fear. The wedding begins at 7. Be ready." Lars ushered before him and Grayfia disappeared, leaving the boys to get ready for the mission of their lives.

**_Lilith, Underworld, _****_5 pm_**

Countless guests have arrived at the Gremory estate as they gave their congratulations to Lord Phoenix and Zeoticus. In the manor, Sapphire looked out the window before turning around to Sirzechs, Lars, Jin, Ruval, Grayfia, and Sona. "What is happening Lars? Did they accept?" Sapphire asked her queen. Lars repiled after he nodded.

"Yes Lady Sapphire. I just sent them their care package for ther aid. They will be here tonight." He spoke before Grayfia took a small step forward. "If I may Lady Sapphire. Your sons have powerful hex magic on them. It maybe the reason why they haven't remembered _that _day or their demon blood. But they still have their tendencies. They take just after their mother." Grayfia finished, making Sapphire smile.

"Did they tell you when they will be coming?" Jin asked with conviction in his voice, however Lars shook his head. "I am sorry but no. Why do you ask?" Lars asked with confusion, only making Jin chuckle. "Because I wouldn't doubt it if they came in guns blazing." Jin finished, making everyone but Sona nod in agreement. "They really wouldnt." Sona said with a frown, trying to hide the fact she is somewhat interested in Basara Hyoudou. Jin only nodded. "You would be surprised what those idiots what do. They are my nephews after all." Jin finished.

Sirzechs looked at the grand clock before turning back to the group. " we should head down and greet the others before heading to the observation room. Lars has already made puppets of the guards so that is taken care of. Sona, you need to stay in the ball room. Don't draw any attention to yourself." Sirzechs spoke to Sona which she bowed before disappearing. After every one was gone, Jin looked at Sapphire who was still with him.

"Hey my love?" He asked her. She looked at him with an open expression. Jin looked in her eyes before speaking again. "When you meet your sons again... what do you plan to do?" Sapphire did not take any time to answer and spoke instantly. "First we deal with that hex magic Ornis placed on them back when they were children... and find Afuriea... then..." she trailed off before looking at her reflection in the window.

"I'm gonna raise my kids my way... they are gonna know who their mother is... and who Raphaeline is..." she spoke again before looking her lover in the eye. "I know you aren't their father Jin.. Ryoji failed at not telling them...but I'm asking you... please... help me raise them.. be the father they need... let us all be a family." She finished with a tear down her eye. Jin walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. He kissed her on the fore head and held her. "Trust me. They are my nephews. And I'm not gonna let you raise them by yourself even after they regained their memories... beside.." he trailed off as his armies hand found its way to her ass. He squeezed it tight, making Sapphire shocked and slightly moan.

"Demons got fat asses. And yours is the best there is.. including your pussy." Jin said with a perverted grin as he began to rub her pussy hard with his armoured glove, making the busty demon quiver. "Lock the door. We got time for a quickie." She said as Jin ran at the large doors and closed it shut. She jumped on top of him and they began to take off their armor and start to fuck like wild animals. What Jin and Sapphire didn't know is that slowly but surely, Issei and Basara were starting to regain their memories.

_Human world, Kuoh, 6 PM_

Issei was in his room, almost ready for his rescue. Venom crammed all the knowledge Flash has about firearms and explosives, now it was second nature to him. The Symbiote changed from Eddies monster form into a sleek black tactical armour. Under his arms where two Glock 45's with an extended magazine. On his back was a Scar-H with a holographic sight and Muzzle brake, All heavily modified with devil energy. Just then, Asia had stepped in the room.

Asia had stayed behind along with Kurumi in the human world so they could be safe from Risers clutches. When Asia saw Issei, she immediately got worried. "I-I-ise. What are you doing ? What's with all those guns?" She asked with fear in her voice. Issei sighed before looking the blonde girl in the eyes. "Basara and I are gonna take back Rias." He said before taking ammo into his backpack.

Scared for his well being, she spoke in a broken voice. "Let me come with you!" She began to cry as she ran into Issei, holding on to him so he wouldn't move. She didn't want Issei to leave. Her first friend she made beside Kurumi. She didn't want to lose him under any circumstance. "I'm sorry Asia but you can't." Issei spoke softly.

"WHY NOT!? I CAN HEAL YOU BOTH IF YOU GUYS GET INJURED!!!...please... don't leave me..." she began to cry in Issei's armor. Issei rubbed Asia's head until Raynare came in the door way. "It's okay Asia... sometimes a man has to do the impossible.." she spoke before walking into Isseis room. The moonlight giving off enough light for her to see Isseis Playboy, Hustler, and Maxim posters all over his wall. Venom covered Isseis face. The long white sclera now replaced with a small pitch black sclera and white outlines.

Raynare walked to Venom and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'll make sure she's okay.." her voice trailed as she looked at the now bawling Asia. "Just you both make it back here... for me?" She asked. Trying to seduce Issei a bit, luckily for him, Venom was covering his slightly blushed face. Venom walked out the door before Issei spoke to him. "Hey... I just wanna say thank you... for everything partner.." Issei spoke as they walked towards the living room.

"**Do not mention it. I was going to find my way back home using your body before I had a change a heart." **Venom spoke, shocking Issei until he asked him again. "W-what changed you?" Issei spoke, making Venom smile. "**You did Issei. You changed my mind." **He said as they arrived in the living room. Ghost Rider was talking to Kalawarner before looking at Venom. He was wearing the usual leather jacket but had Brynhildr in his right arm and a Desert Eagle in his left hand. "**Are you ready?" **Venom spoke as he got out the flyer. The Rider nodded as they both began to pour mana into it. After a couple of seconds, the flyer turned to ash as the Gremory sigil appeared beneath their feet as it got brighter.

The Rider looked at Kalawarner before disappearing. "_We will bring her back." _Just then, a flash of red light emitted, causing Kalawarner to Shield her eyes along with Kurumis. After the light died down. They were gone.

**_Lilith, Underworld 6 55 pm._**

The wedding has almost begun. Countless people were in the ballroom before the wedding would commence. Every family in the underworld were in this ballroom, ready to witness both the Phoenix and Gremory clan be made into one. Ravel was dressed in a short burgundy dress that made her boobs push up. For the youngest daughter of the Phoenix clan, she did have a great pair of tits. She was busy gloating about her brothers sucess on marrying the princess of the Gremory clan and it wouldn't be long until he takes Mio Naruse, the princess of the House of Naruse, in marriage as well.

However, this was just a farce. On the inside, she was downright petrified about the Ghost Rider showing up here. If this.. beast found out that she was the one who took his chain, death would be mercy for her compared what the Rider would do to her. On the opposite end of the room, stood Kiba, Akeno and Koneko. Kiba was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath while Akeno was dressed in a white Kimono with red finishes, the Kimono open just enough for her cleavage to show.

Koneko was dressed in a white dress with her hair did up, held together by a cat hair pin. They all stood there with a sadness kn their faces. There freedom would end today. They would become part of Risers family. Just then, Mio has walked up to them with Maria and Yuki. Mio was dressed in a red dress that hugged her hourglass figure perfectly and pushed her breasts. Her hair out the usual dual ponytails and now curled.

Maria was in a dark black dress similar to Koneko but had a Victorian esque style with and a keyhole on her neck. Yuki wore a hot pink dress with a skirt, hugging her figure perfectly as her ass gave it more a shape. Besides Yuki and Koneko, all of them had glum look on their faces. That was until Sapphire and Sirzechs walked up to them. "What's the issue here? It's a party! Drink up and mingle." Sirzechs spoke as he drank a sip of wine from his chalice. Sapphire looked at her nieces with a precise look. "Mio.. Maria... girls what's wrong?" She said as she looked her two girls in the eye. Mio spike finally with a tear in her eye.

"I don't want Rias to go." She said with a some what broken voice. Sapphire wanted desperately to tell them that her sons are in the way, hopefully soon, to stop the wedding. However, this was a test also to see this _Venom _that possessed her youngest child. and she could not, will not, allow any interference. Sirzechs only smiled as Sapphire stood up as well. "You guys relax. Stop being so melodramatic... besides.." Sirzechs trailed off before looking at the group.

Sapphire finished for him, her golden eyes illuminating for the sheer excitement from seeing her babies for the first time. "This is far from over." She spoke before Sirzechs walked off. Sapphire walked into the crowded room, heading back to her lover who was in the far back corner, covered by the crowds. She felt his hot baby batter splash around in her womb, making her smile. She grabbed Jin's hand, who covered his face with his helmet, and took him back to her Nieces position.

Yuki turned to Mio and spoke. "I'm going to the bathroom Mio." She said before turning away. Before Mio could retort or even process what her aunt and Sirzechs meant, a flash of fire showed appeared on the podium.

There stood the man Kiba and the others wanted nothing more than to kill. Riser Phoenix who was wearing a white version of his burgundy suit. "Good evening Ladies and Gentleman! Riser would like to thank you all for coming! Today you are going to witness two great devil families join forces! I Riser Phoenix, would like you to meet Rias Gremory! My bride!" As he finishes, a second flash of fire appeared and within it stood Rias Gremory, dressed in a frilly yet intriculately well made wedding dress. However, her eyes were puffy and red. As if she was crying for hours.

Before Riser could start speaking again, the sound of bullets caught everyone off guard along with the screaming. The sounds were coming from behind the large door that lead back outside. Everyone felt the aura that kept radiating from behind the door as the bullets never stopped. Sapphire however, smiled as she took Jin's hand and teleported to the obersavtion room.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" A guard screamed as a sickening crunch followed, making the guard silenced. Smaller gunshots were heard behind the door until the bullets finally stopped. Ravel was shaking as she knew that The Rider and this _Venom _have arrived while Rider felt the same thing. Everyone stood frozen on the ground as the room fell silent to the point you could only hear the devils breathing.

BANG!*

The large sturdy door now had a large dent in the middle. Making the guards and royal elites jump and ready their weapons.

BANG!*

Another large dent appeared in the wall. Ravels eyes began to dialate as more of the guards or _puppets,_began to hold the door before it broke. Kiba quickly unsheathed his sword but Koneko stopped him.

BANG!*

With a final punch, the door came off, crushing the guards underneath as it let out a think smoke. The smell of gunpowder mixed with devil energy filled the room as everyone felt uneasy. As the dust cleared, Venom was standing there with the two pistols out of ammo. Beside him was the Ghost Rider, holding Brynhildr and a now empty beretta m9 pistol. Both of them tossed the pistols to the side as Venom morphed back into his original form. Ravel took one look at the duo and almost passed out from the sheer rage and determination in their eyes.

Whispers of the devils circulated around the room as The Spirit of Vengeance and this mysterious figure walked in the room with a death stare towards Riser. The remaining royal elites tried to make a circle to surround the duo. Kiba and the rest ran to their side as Mio shot several fast hellfire magic at the guards while Kiba, Koneko, and Yuki striked the rest on the back. Maria jumped on a guard and placed Illusion magic on him, knocking him unconscious. The last guard was electrocuted by Akeno who gave a giggle. "My my that certainly hot.~" She said with a blush on her face.

"Were here guys! We got your back through this no matter what!" Kiba spoke as he wiped the small blood off his blade. "..suck on that douche." Koneko deadpanned. "Fuck off." Yuki deadpanned as well. Mio dispelled her magic and looked her crush. "Go save Rias you guys. We will mop up these idiots." She said with a smile. The Rider nodded before walking in the room with his brother.

Riser managed to snap out his fear like trance as the duo began to morph back into their human forms. Riser became outraged as he yelled at them. "What is the meaning of this?!" Riser spat with anger in his voice. Basara raised Brynhildr in the air while Issei summoned Venom and covered his body but his face. "My name is Issei Hyoudou!"

"I'm Basara Hyoudou!" Both boys exclaimed. Devils were utterly shocked at Brynhildr being in the hands of the ghost rider. The legendary Brynhildr that was on par, maybe even succeeded Excalibur minus the devil slaying. "And I'm gonna make sure Rias isn't Forced to do anything she doesn't want to do!" Issei finished. Making Rias surprised. Riser got pissed off before another males voice rang out. "Ah, I was wondering when you both were going to come."

Everyone turned to the origin of the voice and made their hearts stop. It was Sirzechs Gremory and his wife, Grayfia. "My brothers here!?" Rias exclaimed, her puffy eyes glistening in the chandeliers light. "Was it you who arranged this Lord Gremory?" Riser spoke in confusion, only making the devil king laugh. "You are right. I witnessed the way you beat my sister in the rating game and I was honestly unimpressed at it and basically, was bored. For Maous sake, my sister almost had you beat." Sirzechs said with a grin.

"It's the final decision that counts my lord." Riser spoke as he tried to fight back the embarrassment. In the background, Ruval and Zest were laughing their ass off as Riser was quaking in his boots. Grayfia chuckled under her breath before Riser spoke again. "In the past maybe. Now everything is changed. Basara and Issei Hyoudou. You both have extrodinary power that has caught my attention. Tell me, do you want to fight Riser?" Sirzechs spoke with a smile. Issei and Basara quickly nodded.

"No! Please don't!" Rias protested before Riser stopped her. "Relax Rias. I'm sure Issei and Basara can defend themselves. Who am I going to fight my lord?" Riser said as he looked at the duo who stood there eyeing him back. "Both of them." Sirzechs repiled back, making Riser intimidated and possibly fearful of the Rider alone. "Fine with me." Riser spoke in a fake smile.

"Now, Issei? Basara? If you win, what shall be your reward?" Sirzech spoke, causing the other devils to be baffaled at the devils kings words.

"A reward for low class devils?"

"Is Lord Lucifer insane?"

Sirzechs was quick to speak up, silencing the rest. "You have heard your king! Like it or not, I asked them here so it's only right I compensate them. What do you boys want? A title? Women of great beauty? Ask and if you receive, they shall be yours." Sirzechs finished. Rias looked at Issei and Basara, eyes covered by their bangs. Issei took a deep breath and spoke out. "I want Rias Gremory! Her AND her virginity! And this fucking wedding off!" Issei spoke with conviction and determination in his eyes. Everyone , including Rias, was shocked. 'Issei...' Rias thought as she began to tear up.

Basara was next to speak as he lifted his head. "Im taking My king outta here. Along with my friends." He spoke out, causing the princess of Hellfire to blush madly. Sirzechs nodded before teleporting the duo into a chess board like arena. Grayfia opened plenty of magic circles, acting as TV's to view the fight. Ravel Yelled out to the screen, trying her best to hide the fear for her brothers saftey.'

"You messes with the wrong family this time Hyoudou!" She Yelled. Basara began to smoke away as The Rider appeared in a dense green flame. Venom began to deep out Isseis skin, making him into a grotesque monster with a large Scorpion like tail protruding out his back. It was MacGargan's knowledge. "_You ready fuckhead?" _The Rider spoke at Riser in a cold, raspy voice, making Riser scared deep down. He quickly pushed it away and smiled.

"You will feel the wrath of the Phoenix you low life devils!" He yelled as he began to conjour fireballs on his Palms. Sirzechs sat down beside his father and said a single word. "Begin." The voice echoed. Ghost Rider ran along side with his brother while Riser flew towards them. "**PROMOTION. QUEEN!" **Venom Yelled out, feeling all his body ligaments being dramatically enhanced. Rias only looked on, wiping her tears away as Mio held her for support.

'Issei... baby please be safe.' She thought as the fight raged on.

_Battlegrounds_

Gahahaha! You will feel the wrath of Riser!" Riser spoke as he threw two deadly fireballs at the duo. Ghost Rider easily sliced through on as Venom morphed into Origiinal form and punched through the other. Then with blinding speed, faster than even Kiba could see. Venom ran and punched Riser in the gut while Ghost Rider sliced on his chin. Riser felt like he was hit by a truck as he coughed up a tiny bit of blood. His face already healed the cut as he re stood his ground and let loose his flame engulfed wings.

Venom and Ghost Rider did the same as the battle took to the sky. Riser channeled multiple fireballs and three them at the brothers, trying to cancel off their escape but we're easily dodged. "Try again!" Venom Yelled, making Riser get more pissed. What he failed to realize is that Ghost Rider channeled his dense flames and shot them towards Riser, burning on the face as Venom quickly shot back and delivered a devastating punch on Roser, shooting him like a bullet back in the ground.

_Elsewhere_

Sapphire, Jin, Lars, Serafall and Sona all watched the brothers man hand Riser like it's nothing. "Interesting. It seems he can control it directly... did you see his form when in came here, or his form when the fight started?" Sona asked. Sapphire nodded before looking at Jin who was also surprised. "Are you okay hunny!" Sapphire asked jin, making the man nod. "Yeah... to think this is their power right now." Jin said as he was amazed at his nephews. Sapphire nodded in agreement before looking at the screen. 'Yes... they are my boys. Im proud to be their mother.' She thought to herself.

Serafall frowned before looking at her sister who was in a tight hot pink dress. "SONA YOU LOOK SO HOT! WHY DONT WE JUST FUCK RIGHT NOW AND HAVE YOU EAT MY PUSSY LIKE WE USED TO DO WHEN WERE KIDS!?" She screamed making literally everyone shocked while Sona looked in compete embarrassment. "Sera... no. We're not doing that ever again." Sona asked while trying to keep her flustered face a bare minimum. Serafall only frowned again. "You're such a meanie!"

_Battlegrounds_

Riser slowly stood out the crater and shot magic after magic attack, managing to hit both and sending them back. Without wasting time, Riser shot forward and landed a couple of punches on Venom before Ghost Rider threw him off as they took the the skies. Smiling, Riser followed them. "Did you really think I'd fall for the same thing-" that's when he noticed Venom had kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying in the sky.

Angered, Riser managed to fly back faster and hit them with a fireball, sending Venom into the ground. Wasting no time, he fired fireballs like a Gatling gun on the ground until Ghost Rider sliced off his arm with Brynhildr, sending Riser in a blood curdling scream as blood gushed like a geyser our his arm. A fire began to wrap around it and healed it quickly but didn't account for his blood loss. Ghost Rider hit Riser with the butt of his sword and kicked him on the ground.

Venom emerged and made his arms into katanas as Ghost Rider landed on the ground. As riser stood up, Venom and Rider stabbed their weapons through Risers chest and sliced downwards, causing Riser to lose much more blood but began to heal again. Venom and Ghost Rider stepped back as they began to speak. "You insolent fools! This marriage is important to all devils! Low classes like your selfs should let meddle in the affairs of your betters!" Riser screamed as he coughed up more blood.

**"He's healing after we attack." **Venom spoke to his brother. "_Swords won't cut it. We need to cause internal bleeding." _Ghost Rider spoke while breathing heavily, both of their limits almost reaching. **"I got one more move in me. We need to end this quick. So follow me." **Venom said as they approach the now dazed Riser, anger sweeping over his mind as he recalled what happened.

'You look beautiful Rias.'

'Come one everyone has had a burger before.'

'This was a great night I had with you Rias.'

'That's right. Rias Gremory is now my wife.'

'Please forgive me..'

"**We hated seeing her cry..." Venom** trailed off as he felt what little devil energy he had left course to his legs for speed. "_I hate seeing my little sister cry." _Ghost Rider spoke. "DONT EVER FUCK WITH KUR FAMILY!" Both boys yelled in rage as they moved faster than the eye can see, delivering quick and fast blows as Riser coughed up loads of blood. The force alone from their punches made small shockwaves as the brothers attacked their foe without mercy.

Ghost Rider punched the devil in the stomach, flying him into the rook statue before collapsing to the ground and reverting back to Basara. "Finish it." Basara spoke. Venom shot two tendrils onto rubble and smashed the heavy rocks on Riser, crushing him. Venom stood there tired as Risers hand slowly shot out the rubble. 'Good that fucker has some-' "NO!" A young females voice rang out. Issei looked and saw a young girl in a burgundy dress and drill styled blonde haired standing in front of him, protecting Riser.

Ravel was without a doubt scared of Venom now, maybe even more of them Ghost Rider himself. "It's over! You won! Can't you see!? Leave him alone now!" She said full wth fear, Venom slid the mask off Issei's face. "Move aside little girl. Or else you wanna be next." Issei Yelled out loud as he pointed his Venom covered finger at Ravel, making Her petrified.

"This battle is over." Sirzechs voice boomed throughout the arena. Ravel dugged through the rubble and picked up Riser who was unconscious and flew away. Issei dropped from exhaustion as Venom went back into his body. "WE LEEAVE HERE TOGETHERRRR! RIAS!!!" Issei screamed with a smile.

Rias' began to cry with happiness as she looked at her lover on the screen. 'You boys really did it... you really did it Issei.' She thought to herself with a smile. The arena gave away as the brothers fell from the sky, Basara tried to open his wings but felt to tired to even move. Just then, Yuki caught him and flew him to the ground. Her hands feeling her the side of his abs as she held onto him. "Hey thanks cutie." Basara said with a smile, making Yuki blush.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed before been caught from Koneko. "Hey nice catch man." Issei said to the bored Loli. "Bro you fucking rocked the house!" Kiba said with a smile while Akeno gave a giggle. "You certainly saved Her Issei." Akeno said with her smile as she pushed her tits up more. Issei looked at her large chest as he saw one of her nipples pop out, making the boy blush and get more horny as he wanted to suck on her breasts right here and now.

Koneko felt his cock begin to grow fast as felt it between his legs. 'There's no fuckjng way that's this perverts dick. Not buying it.' She thought to herself with a fluster that was expertly hidden from by her poker face. "..pervert." Koneko deadpanned as he dropped Issei again. "OH COME ON!" Issei screamed before getting grabbed again, his head being cushioned by a large squishy pair of flesh mounds.

Rias smiled as she looked her pawn in the eye. The same feeling in their hearts from their kiss in the music room. They flew to the ground and saw Sona and Mio and their group with a large bird like creature. "Yo big head!" Basara Yelled with a smile. Issei shook his head with a smile on his face. "Yeah bite me." He repiled before looking at the creature. "What's this?" He asked wth curiosity.aling Maria giggle.

"This is a griffin. It's only fair you two take it back home. You guys earned t." Maria finished with a smile. Issei looked at the group until Rias spoke up. "Unless you don't want to." She said with a slight seduction in her voice. Wasting no time, Issei picked her up bridal style and went on the griffin. "See you back home baby brother. Have fun!" Basara Yelled as the griffin took off.

The sight was breathtaking. Issei felt he like was on cloud nine with his king beside him. "Silly boy... to do all this just for me." She said while laying back into Issei's chest, making the boy flustered as he saw straight down her dress and seeing her lovely Tits and her nipples. "Yeah well I couldn't sit by and let that happen to you." He finished before scratching his head. Rias sat up and looked at him with a serious face. "Issei look. This is just the beginning. The underwold will change after what we just did." She spoke before thinking to herself. 'I can't put you through this again... I won't-' her thoughts was cut off from Issei himself.

"I'll save you again. And again. I don't care what it takes Rias. I'll always protect you." Issei said while looking in her eyes. She began to slightly tear up from the boys words and quickly kissed him, shoving her tongue in his mouth which shocked Issei but was loving it. After a couple of seconds, she pulled back, "so you want to take my virginity eh?" She said with a seductive tone but with a blushed face. "Well yeah... long story short.. I'm gonna become a lot more perverted now. I'm done trying to fight off Venom forcing my thoughts out so now I'm just gonna voice it." He said with an awkward smile.

"I don't mind... just strive to become the strongest pawn my dear Issei." She said before hugging him, the griffin rising off into the sunset.

_Gremory Manor._

"It truly was magnificent wasn't it Sapphire." Sirzechs spoke wth a smile as he saw the Griffin ride off along with Basara and the rest telelpeotinf back to the human realm. Sapphire watched the fight along with Lars and was blown away on how strong her sons are. She now wanted her babies back more than ever but had to find Afuirea first.

"That Venom will certainly be a great benefit to all devils." Sapphire spoke as she saw her youngest in action. "Yes it will... I'm glad we had the griffin on stand by.. it would of got pretty nasty if we had to force an escape." Sirzechs spoke before Sapphire summoned Lars. "Yes Lady Sapphire. What can I help you with?" Lars spoke with a bow.

"Lars. I need you to go to Kuoh and find anybody who match's Afuirea's power. I know she is there. I smelt her off of Basara. Message me when you find her. Am I clear?" Sapphire spoke in an assertive tone. "Yes my lord. It will be done." Lars spoke before disappearing along with Sirzechs. Sapphire looked back at the sky and thought to herself.

'Afuirea... please be alive and well... if you are please look after my babies until I come up there... I want Jin and all of us to be a family. All of us.'

**Hey! So a long one is done and end of season 1. Season 2 starts tomorrow! I wanna say thank you too all who has read this with me so far. It means a lot and I wanna apologize if this feels rushed or a bit weird . I work tonight and I wanted to get this done before I go to bed. Anyway before I go, i wanna say that the FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE NOW READIBLE. I edited them and deleted the notice about how it was so clustered. Go give them a read or wait till Season 2 begins! **

**Next season will be the beginning of the Kokabiel arc, Chisato/Afuirea telling Basara who she really is, Sapphire finally having her kids back and the Hex magic being removed from Issei and Basara! Then of course the rest will follow Season 2 of High School DxD.**

**Now, considering How isseis parents play a somewhat big factor during the parent day mini arc, meeting Sirzechs and Zeoticus and basically giving the go ahead for Issei having all the girls become his fiancé in the LN. Do you guys want to fill this role with Sapphire and Jin instead and have them live with her sons and the girls in the human realm after the house is remodeled? Let me know!**

**And finally, considering Basara is a girl short in his Harem, who do you want to see in his Harem? It's between Sona, Serafall, Yasaka, Elminhilde or Ravel. Drop who you want in the Harem below! ANYWAY, see you all tomorrow! **


	12. Life 11- New Life

**Hey! So season 2 begins! This might just be a slice of life chapter but Kokabiel will start of course. One thing I wanna say before we start is that Issei and Basara will go through different "tiers" of power. Do not worry, this won't be a dragon ball situation where there will be like 10 different super saiyan shit. It's actually quite simple.**

**Tier 1: Venom and Ghost Rider **

**Tier 2- Demon Forms(that will be unlocked this season)**

**Tier 3- Divine and Demigod/God power (WONT BE COMING UNTIL BEAST RIOT ARC)**

**Now one last thing, After Sapphire reveals themselves to her sons, I'm gonna have her and Jin replace Isseis parents for the remainder of the series and have that family dynamic thing ;considering Issei's parents play a huge role for the girls becoming his fiancées and the parent day mini arc. And yes ALL of the girls will move in with the boys, that INCLUDES Chisato and Yasaka. Anyway, I think I covered the basics... oh yeah Lemon scenes I will make longer but not try to stretch them out. Anyway, let's Begin!**

**_Life 11- New Life_**

_'Ornis you sick bastard!'_

_'IM GONNA KILL YOU!'_

_'DONT YOU DARE TOUCH OUR SONS!'_

'_Mommy? What's wrong... where are Brother and I going?'_

_'Basara... you and Issei gonna go with daddy for a while... I promise your mothers will be back... just know that we will always love you.'_

_'Go my sons... your father will protect you... Afuirea... watch over them...'_

_'MOMMMMMYYYYY!'_

_'MAMA!!!!'_

_'I'll always love you boys... be strong for your mommies please.'_

_Hyoudou household _

Over a week has passed after the events of the underworld. Rias was saved, Mio was back and their peerages were allowed back in the human realm. Rias , Mio, Yuki, Kurumi, Asia and Maria moved in with the boys a day after, much to Kalawarners and Raynare's upset. However, Basara kept having dreams and nightmares ever since. The same dream over and over again. It was him and Issei when they were kids talking to a lady with horns and another with pure angelic white hair.

Basara opened his eyes and found Mio sitting on his lap. She was dressed in a tight yellow low cut shirt and short jean shorts that cuffed on her ass. She was sitting on his lap smiling. "Good morning~" she spoke in a seductive tone. Basara blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what's going on while also trying to figure out why he's having these dreams.

"Hey Mio... what are ya doing?" He asked in a tired voice, trying to suppress his dick that was getting harder by the second between Mio's thick thighs. Mio only smiled as she began to grind on his hips, making the man dick harder. "Just getting you up for breakfast. Maria just made bacon." Mio said again before feeling something odd on the bed. She reached up and grabbed the edge of Basara's blanket.

"Wah! Wait Mio!" Before She could listen, she pulled off the blanket and found a magazine with dry cum on it. 'Oh dear... is that how much cum he has? That's a lot!' Mio thought to herself before getting off of the boy. "Ugh! You are such a pervert!" She exclaimed, trying to hide her blush. Basara stood up on his bed and grabbed the magazine. "Hey! It was hard to sleep last nigh-!" He was cut off as he slipped on the bed. Mio eyes widened as her shirt began to fall off her left shoulder a bit, before she could react, Basara fell on her, his face buried in her large tits as she began to quiver a bit.

Basara pushed himself up and his eyes met hers. The familiar _Zing! _Feeling striking their hearts as it did when they first met in the diner's parking lot. Mio's face became as red as her hair as she felt Basara's hot breath down her neck. She wanted to him to rip her clothes off and pound into her pussy like theirs no tomorrow but she shook it off. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed with a flustered face as she kneed him in his nuts. Basara went pale as he held his nads while Mio stood up. "Just come get some breakfast!" She exclaimed before leaving the room.

After having the colour return to his face and the pain residing, Basara sat on his bed and sighed, remembering the dream he had over and over again. Seeing the horned woman call him and Issei her sons along with the white haired woman saying the same thing. On top of that, this Ornis and Afuirea, were there. Each time he sleeps, the same dream happens, and quite frankly, it's beginning to give him headaches each time he thought about it.

Without wasting anytime, he got himself up and through in some clothes. It was a black short sleeve button up with a green shirt underneath and denim jeans. He walked out the room and down the hallway, the smell of breakfast was making his mouth water. He walked into the kitchen and took a huge wife, the smell of the bacon and eggs was making him hungrier by the minute.

He looked around the living room and saw that no one else was in the living room area. 'They must be getting changed' Basara thought to himself before walking to the fridge. "Good morning Basara!" exclaimed a females voice Basara knew too well. Basara smiled as he walked to the steel fridge across from the kitchen. "Morning Maria." He spoke before opening the fridge and taking out the milk carton. "The French toast will be ready in just a second!" Maria spoke in her energetic voice.

Basara cracked the milk carton open and took a sip, the cool liquid hitting his pallets like a wave. "Okay thanks Mari-" Basara instantly spat out his milk at the sight in front of him. Maria was standing in the kitchen with nothing but a white apron on, her usual Victorian dress and keyhole replaces with a thing white apron as it hugged her. Her tight ass in the breeze.

Maria looked at the boy with a confused look. "What? Is something wrong?" Maria asked as she held the spachala in her hand. Basara's face went red as he looked away. "W-weird!? Why are you dressed like that!?" Basara yelled out, hiding the fact that he wanted to fuck her right now. Maria began to smile as her SM side came out. "Awww is something the matter? You look so cute and adorable when you try to hide your emotions~" she spoke in a seductive tone. Before either could speak again, Mio came from downstairs in her uniform. Her thigh high black socks hugging onto her thighs as the white button up shirt and tie shaped her tits out greatly.

She took one look at her sister and made her aura show. Dense hellfire aura radiated around her skin as Maria looked scared. "Go put some clothes on you perverted succubus!" She screamed as she smacked Maria upside the head, making Basara chuckle under his breath. Maria went dizzy as she wobbled away to the stairs. Mio let her aura die down as she took a deep breath.

"You! I don't want you two alone!" She screamed, making Basara jump. "Hey I just got here!" Basara retorted. Mio took another breath and calmed down. "Yeah sorry... anyway, the food is ready. Help yourself." She spoke in a kind tone. 'Why!? Why do I get upset when I see him with the other girls?' She thought to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Basara went to the cupboard and set himself a plate. "Is issei and Rias up yet?" Basara asked while he grabbed bacon and settled it on his plate. "No I don't think so. I went to his door and-"

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Issei screamed from upstairs. Basara chuckled as he took his plate to the dinner table. "Now he's up."

_A few minutes earlier, isseis sub conscious._

_'Mama? Who is she?'_

_'She's our great friend, and my cousin. Afuirea will take of you both. Please go!'_

_'MAMA!'_

_The dream washed away as Issei found himself in a void. He floated around as he looked into eternal darkness. "What... what's going on? Why am I having those dreams again?" He spoke as he continued to drift again. Just then, a low, raspy voice spoke to him. "**Issei. Are you okay partner?" **Venom spoke as he materialized in front of Issei. His large form standing over Issei as he began to look around._

_"Venom... what's going on?" Issei spoke as he looked into the pure white sclera that of Venom. Venom blinked as he looked back into his hosts eyes. "**I do not know. You have had these dreams again and again these past couple of weeks... although they don't feel like dreams... to me at least." **Venom finished as he shrunk a bit to match Isseis height._

_Issei looked into his partners eyes with confusion. "What do you mean they don't feel like dreams?" Issei spoke with a confused look,not wanting to know what Venom was talking about but needed to press on. Venom looked back in his partner. "**You're mind is fragmented to put it bluntly. Gaps in your memory that you cannot seem to grasp. It's like something is blocking me from accessing this part of your mind. Anyway, these 'dreams' you have partner... I believe it's you trying to remember and regain your lost memories; and if you are having this... it's safe to say your brother is having he same issue." **Venom finished as the light began to wipe away the darkness._

_Before Issei could speak, Venom stopped him. "**I'll try to see if I can work my way around this. In the mean time get up." **Venom finished as he disappeared. Issei was shocked at the sudden revelation. "Venom wait! What do you mean fragmented!? WHAT MEMORIES!?" He yelled as the light got brighter to the point it blinded him._

_Real world_

Issei woke up in his bed, the sunlight hitting the side of his face as the rest was covered between something very large. He fluttered his eyes open and they immigrated Italy went wide. What started at him was a large breast and nipple in his face, he looked up slowly and saw Rias sleeping peacefully. 'Holy fucking shit!!!! She's in my bed!' He thought before looking down more and noticed she want wearing anything at all! She was completely naked in his bed.

'Shit!! This is the fucking balls! This is so fucking intense that my brain can't keep up!' He thought to himself before noticing his hand slowly rise and move its way to her large breast as his tongue slowly stuck out. 'Wait no! Not when's she sleeping!... fuck it I'm gonna have myself a sweet grab and suck a thin!' Issei thought with a perverted smile. Before he even got close, he heard a small giggle, making his eyes go wide.

"My my. Are you liking it that much?" Rias spoke with a soft smile. Issei immediately jumped up landed on his ass. "AIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" He screamed as he knew he just got caught. He quickly looked at Rias and exclaimed. "Why are you naked in my bed!?" Trying to hide the fact that he almost copped a feel. Rias looked at her self, her porcelain skin glistening in the sunlight. "Oh this? I always sleep naked. Besides. You make a great body pillow." She said with a wink, making Issei blush hard.

"Not to mention I'm gonna be sleeping in here with you from now on. I already moved my clothes in stuff in." Rias spoke again, making Issei shocked, he quickly looked around his room and saw some of the posters he had was changed. The only remaining Hustler posters he had up was Asa Akira , London Keyes, and American adult film start, Alexis Texas. The rest was numerous posters of EXO, BTS, And other j-pop stars.

He quickly opened his dresser and saw it his clothes now mixed with hers. Multiple shirts were sat by sat each other. He opened the drawer below it and saw endless amount of panties and bras, ranging from lace, thong, and Victoria's Secret. 'I'm definitely gonna have this saved in the gentleman's bank inside my brain!' Issei thought with a smile before it turned into a frown. What Venom said to him while he was sleeping really got to him. '_**Your mind is fragmented to put it bluntly. Gaps in your mind that you can't seem to grasp. It seems like you are trying to remember and regain your lost memories'** that _alone was bugging Issei.

Rias looked at his sudden mood changed and stood up, her tits bouncing up and down as she walked over to her lover and knelt behind him, her large tits pressing into his back as it gave him shivers. "Issei what's wrong?" She asked as she looked at him over his shoulder. Issei took a deep sigh and closed the drawer. "It's nothing Rias... it's okay don't worry about it.. now come on... let's get ready for school." Issei stood up and walked to his closet, or ther closet now and opened it. Their school uniforms hung on metal hangars along with dresses and dress shirts.

Rias took a look at Issei and sighed. 'You're hiding something Issei. And I intend to find out what it is.' She thought to herself before reopening the drawer and taking out her black sheer panties and bra. After a couple of minutes, they were in their uniforms and walked out the room. Issei and Rias walked down the stairs, the smell of breakfast made their stomachs growl. When they made their way to the table, they already saw Basara, Asia, Kurumi, Yuki, Raynare, Mio, Maria and Kalawarner already eating breakfast. All of them dressed in their uniforms while Asia looked at her saviour.

"Morning Issei!" Asia exclaimed in her innocence voice. Issei shot her a smile and walked to her. Asia stood up and they both embraced one another as Rias looked with a bit of anger on her face, followed by Raynare. Issei pulled back and gave her a playful bop on her nose, making Asia blush a bit. "What's up Asia." Issei said before pulling out a chair for Rias to sit down. Rias sat down and picked up her fork, Issei following suit as he sat down beside her and picked up his fork as well.

After they ate, they all began to put on their shoes but Rias and Mio stopped them. "Basara. The old school building is getting cleaned today so can we have the club meeting here?" Rias asked in a friendly tone. Basara quickly nodded as he tied his boots. "Yeah sure thing Riri haha." Basara spoke as he gave her a nickname, making Rias embarrassed as he called her by her nickname he gave shortly after he and Issei saved her. Kalawarner however, looked upset. 'Why does she get a nickname! I want one too!? Wait it's not like I want him to show me any affection! I swear!' She thought to herself as she began to tie her shoes with a flustered face.

Mio smiled as she opened the door, the hot sun beaming down on them as summer was getting a lot closer. "Okay guys lets go!" Mio spoke as her and her cousin walked outside, shortly after everyone followed suit.

_Kuoh Academy _

The group walked through the gates as many on lookers eyed them. Basara held Mio around her waist as both of them walked together in unison. Beside them was Rias who walked beside them holding Isseis hand, making Not only the boys but Kalawanrwr and Raynare really jealous.

"Fucking pretty boys!"

"They don't deserve them."

"Why!? I called dibs on Basara!"

"There's no fucking way they got Raynare too!"

"Kal shouldn't walk with them!"

They ignored the groups as they contained to voice and walked to class. The group splitting up as Raynare, Issei, Asia and Kurumi went to their second year class with Kiba while Rias, Basara, Kalawarner, Maria, Mio, and Yuki net wth the rest of the group and went upstairs. As they walked in the class, Basara went for his desk while Rias grabbed her cousins hand and let her in the hallway.

"Hey What gives?" Mio asked as she was held against the wall. Rias looked in the class and saw Basara talking to Yuki. She looked back to her cousin and spoke. "Hey... has Basara been acting weird lately?" She asked with concern. Mio looked at her with confusion before taking a deep breath. "What are you talkin about?" She asked back, only making Rias more agitated.

"I mean... is he okay? Has he acted out the ordinary? Did something that he usually doesn't do?" She asked again. Mio ent silent, trying to look through her memories until she remembered several instances. "Now that you mention it... he talks in his sleep lately... ill be sleeping beside him and he will say things like Mama... or Raphaeline... and when he wakes up.. he as a splitting headache." Mio finished.

Rias' eyes widened, it was the same as Issei. The same issue. She quickly looked around for the teacher and saw him walking down the hall. "Look... there's something wrong with them. I asked Issei about it and he dismissed it. Ask Sapphire what Raphaeline means and I'll ask brother the same." Rias spoke before easing up on her cousin. Mio quickly nodded before they both walked in the class.

_Lunch break_

Issei has a splitting headache. He was sitting around the hallways with Basara until it felt like an axe hit his skull, not too long after, Basara felt the same pain and walked outside. Issei stumbled in the bathroom and locked the door, unable to bear the pain as he looked at the mirror.

A gross feeling came over his body as he felt like the need to throw up. Not being able to hold it, he kicked a stall door open and threw up in the sink. A terrible smell radiated from the toilet as he threw up his insides. After a couple of seconds of pain. He looked at the toilet and his skin went pale. He threw up a curdled blood as it covered the toilet seat. Full of fear, he turned and looked himself in the mirror.

What he saw back made his skin crawl, his eyes were beginning to change golden yellow as his hand began to burn. He quickly shot up and hand and saw that he burned through the cermanic sink easily. After that, the pain went away as his eyes reverted back to normal. '**Partner! Are you okay!?' **Venom spoke in Isseis head in a fearful tone. Issei took multiple deep breaths as he felt his nerves calm down. 'Venom What the fuck was that!?' He spoke in his head.

Venom only took a sigh before speaking. '**I'm sorry... it was what I spoke about. I tried to force myself into the fractured area of your mind and it made you do this... this is strange... it is some sort of security measure that it implanted here in your mind. I believe your brother is having the Same reaction.' **Venom finished before realizing what he just said. '**PARTNER GO FIND YOUR BROTHER! WE NEED TO MAKE SURE HES OKAY!' **Venom spoke again in a fearful tone.

Issei ran to the door and unlocked it. He yanked it open and found his brother no where in sight and ran down the hall. Hoping to find him before it's too late.

_Court yard_

Basara was stumbling back and forth as he kept hearing voices again in his head. Each of them calling him 'son' and the name 'Afuirea' ringing over and over again. He walked past the many groups but was stopped by three boys. One was wearing only a white shirt and black pants while the others were in the school uniform, but the latter was looking at the situation in intense fear.

"Hey pretty boy! So glad I found you... I just wanted to let you know that I want you to stay away from Mio." The boy in the white shirt spoke, his blonde hair dancing in the wind. Basara paid no attention to it as the voices got louder. Angered, the boy stopped foward as his friends stepped back. "You hear me!? I anit afraid of you! Stay the fuck away from Nio. She doesnt need you at all." The boy began to draw a crowd as they formed a circle.

Basara's began to feel a burning sensation in his hand, far different from his _Ghost Rider _persona. The boy pressed on one last time. "I think she needs someone like me! I'll teach her to get down and dirty like a real girl." He spoke with a smug grin on his face. That made Basara's mind snap. Before the boy could react, Basara ran at him with blinding speed and grabbed him. Basara threw him into the thick stone wall that was connected to the gate, making the boy cough up blood.

Basara didn't stop there, he cocked his fist back, making the boy scared to the point he began to wet himself. Basara striked and punched through the stone wall, his fist coming out the other side as he punched his way through several layers of stone, shocking everyone from his strength . The boys urine ran down his legs as he looked at Basara with a petrified expression. What looked him back in the eyes was a set of glowing yellow eyes and rage.

"If you EVER speak about her like that. I will put your ass into a fucking coma! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Basara Yelled as his eyes flowed brighter. The boy was ready to pass out as his heart bested faster than his chest. The boy quickly nodded and Basara dropped him and pulled his fist out the wall. A large hole was left standing where his fist was as the pain went away along with the voices and his eyes went back to normal.

Before anyone could ask what just happened, the bell rang and everyone went back to class. Meanwhile, Chisato was on the roof, eyeing the situation. "It seems like they are beginning to remember... I guess I'll have to tell them sooner than I thought." She spiked quietly. Before she could do anything else. She felt a cold breeze summon behind her. She quickly turned around, a large green magic circle appeared on her hands as she looked for her intruder but found a tall man in a black suit and white mask.

"Ahh Yes. So it is true... you are hiding here, Chisato.. or should I say.. Afuirea?" The man spoke in a cold tone. Chisato looked confused before her eyes widened. "No way... Lars? I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed as her magic circle began to disappear. Lars smiled underneath his mask. "I believe we have a lot of catching up to do my lady. Please come with me. Lady Sapphire would be pleased to know you are alive." Lars spoke as he raised his arm.

Chisato looked shocked as she heard Lars revelation. She walked to him with her eyes wide as dinner plates. "No... she's alive too? How!? I saw her get hit by him!" She exclaimed again. Lars activated his white digit, covering his and Chisatos feet. "Please. Ask my king what ever you wish. You are going to meet her now anyway." He finished as the light got brighter, after a couple of seconds, they were gone.

_Hyoudou household, night time_

After school, the group gathered in the house and sat in the living room. Koneko eating a mountain of candy while the rest listened to Rias. "Okay. Let's begin. This weeks numbers are in for devils hand outs. Akeno.. you have 25, Kiba you completed 22, Koneko has 20, Mio has 19, Maria has 18, Yuki has 16, Kurumi has 16 as well, Raynare and Kalawarner both have 14, and Basara has 12 .Asia...Has three." Rias finished while she took a sip of her tea while everyone congratulated her for having completed three contracts. Mio however, looked at Issei.

"Issei... has 0" she finished. Everyone looked at Issei with a glum expression. However, Issei quickly looked at them with determination in his eyes. "Okay balls. That fucking sucks. Don't worry! Cause I'm gonna beat all you suckers and become the Harem King!" He cheered on, making everyone giggle. 'That's my Issei... nothing could steer him.' Rias thought to herself. However, Koneko and Yuki looked at the brunette with their bored faces. "..you are the worst." Thet both deadpanned, making Issei stop talking.

After their club activities, Mio thought it would be a good idea to bring out Issei and Basara's old baby books. Both brothers died from embarrassment as the girls laughed.

"Aww look at Issei in the tub! He's so cute!"

"Look at his bottom!~"

"Basara is such a cutie pie!"

"Such a iitty bitty witty Basara!"

"...iity bitty witty indeed."

Both boys groaned as Kiba laughed. "Oh shut up man. This sucks." Basara exclaimed, only making Kiba laugh. "Hey I just think it's cool that you guys had those lives... I wonder what it would be like.." Kiba trailed off, only making Issei to hear what he said at the end. Kiba looked through the images while Basara took a random book. After countless pages being flipped, Kiba stopped on one that made his heart sank.

"Hey... Issei. What's this?" Kiba pointed out. Issei took a look at the picture and smiled. It was him and his best friend he knew since childhood. The bright auburn boy and him were smiling as they had a game boy colour in their hands. "Oh that? It was just this boy I used to hang out with back whe I was a kid. He was my best friend... but his parents moved away to England and we kinda fell apart.. it was a shame.. he was cool. Only thing is that his parents kept asking me and Basara to go to church with them, it was kids annoying haha." Issei finished with an awkward laugh.

Kiba looked at the picture again and pointed at the object behind them. "And what's that." Kiba spike, his tone getting serious. Issei looked at the picture closely and saw the object, a long sword with golden edges. "Oh that... it was hung on the wall in his dads offcie.. I don't know man I was young at the time why?" Issei asked again, not liking where this conversation is going. "That's a holy sword." Kiba was now in serious mode, the nightmares of his past flashing before his eyes.

"What's a holy sword man?" Issei asked him. Kiba quickly closed the book and put on a fake smile. "It's nothing man don't worry about it." He spoke in a fake cheery accent. Deciding not to press any further, Issei left it alone until Basara spoke to him. "Yo. Meet in the backyard. Now." Basara spoke before sitting up and walking to the sliding back door. Issei followed, igniting the girls still looking at the picture book and Kiba who was sitting on the sofa quietly.

The night was warm, the kind of warm was that made the mosquitos and n

Moths fly around. Issei saw his brother sitting on the patio with a overturned picture, looking at the moon with a fear, shock, and confusion in his face. Issei sat down beside him and spoke. "Yo what's wrong man?" Issei asked with a wordiness in his voice. Basara sighed as he took the picture in his hands and turned it over.

"Look at this." Basara gave the photo to Issei. Issei took a look at it and made his mind go blank. Their stood his father, standing beside a woman with golden hair, in the background, stood another woman with horns and the last with pure white angelic hair. In the horned girls arms, was a small baby boy. And in the white haired girls arms, was another baby boy.

Issei couldn't believe it, he couldn't see their faces well but knew too damn well these are the girls that he sees in his dreams over and over again. "no fucking way." Issei said as he dropped the picture. Basara looked at his younger brother and sighed. "Exactly. I see them too man... look we will talk about this some other time... I just needed to know if I wasn't fucking blind or crazy." Basara finished as picked up the picture and walked back inside. Issei looked at the moon, his head beginning it hurt as his right eye became golden. 'What the hell? Who are these girls? What connection did they have to dad!? ... how fucking feel does this rabbit hole go?' Issei thought as he looked in the moon, trying to calm his nerves.

Unbeknownst to him and his brother, their memories about their past are beginning to reconnect faster than they can anticipate.

_Meanwhile_

In the woods, stood a desolate church. Inside, stood two white robbed figures. One was holding a late sword in her hands while she searched the wreckage, the other had a rope around her arm as she looked through the wreckage too.

"Are you sure this is the last place he was?" A feminine yet Tom boyish voice spoke out. The moonlight shined on her head, only letting a glimpse of her hair stand out as she took of off her hood. She had short blue hair that reached passed her hair and had a green strip in the front right bang. The other took off her hood and let her hair free. She had twin auburn ponytails held together by a red hairband.

"Positive. The church gave us a thorough report on the ordeal here. It turns it some beast was here along with the Spirit of Vengeance." The auburn haired girl repiled. The blue haired girl growled as she clenched her teeth. "I'll believe this _Spirit of Vengeance and this Venom _when I see it. Until then, let's not speak about fairy tales." She said back in a agitated voice. The auburn head only laughed. "Oh come on Xenovia! Don't be like that!" The girl exclaimed with a cheer.

Xenovia took a deep breath before turning to her partner. "I'm serious Irina. We are in devil territory. We can't go around believing in such myths. Besides... where are we even going to stay?" Xenovia asked as she sheathed her sword in her back. Irina only giggled as she took out a small photo that was tucked between her tits. She held between her index and middle finger With a smile. Xenovia looked at the picture as the moonlight gave her enough light. It was her and a small brunette boy that she used to play with when she was a child. The boy she would never shut up about. The boy who said his older brother treated her like a younger sister.

Issei Hyoudou.

"Don't worry. I used to live here remember? Besides, I think it's time I check in on an old friend." Irina said with a smile. Xenovia only growled as the girls left the church, ready to go meet the Hyoudou brothers again.

**Hey! So season 2 begins and here comes Xenovia and Irina! Next chapter, Basara will get his chain back and Zest will become apart of Mio's peerage! Until then, see you next time! **


	13. Life 12- Anger and an old Friend

**Hey guys welcome back! ****So you already know the drill, Kiba and his revenge for Freed and Galper. Anyway, before we begin, There will be some chapters this season to express the girls likes and dislikes so they wont be just 2 dimensional. And the other thing is that yes it will be a sort of incest Harem. Remember, in the LN/ Anime, Basara and Mio are cousins but they still fucked, so I'm gonna use that same logic for Issei and Rias.**

**So this is how the family tree for the Gremory and Naruse house will be . **

**Sapphire is the youngest of her brothers, Wilbert and Zeoticus. **

**Sapphire has two sons, Issei and Basara( Brothers) Who share both demon and divine blood from their other mother, Raphaeline. Because of this, there is little to no human blood in them from their father, Ryoji Hyoudou. **

**Wilbert has two daughters, Mio and Maria Naruse. Mio and Maria are cousins of Basara and Issei Hyoudou. **

**Zeoticus has two children. Sirzechs and Rias Gremory. So Rias, Maria, Mio, Basara, Issei, and Sirzechs are cousins while Millicas is The second cousin and nephew to Rias. Pretty confusing right? So the families spilt apart a generation considering Wilbert is a half Gremory? Idk there related lol lets leave it at that. **

**Now you may be asking, if they are related, how come Rias and Mio didn't recognize them the moment they met? Well basically, a spell was casted on them similar to hex magic that locked away their demon blood and sort of forgot their memories, I'm gonna go in detail this season. Anyway, LETS ROCK.**

**Ps. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a couple of days. Just some medical issues. However, while that was going on. I was thinking long and RIDICULOUSLY hard about how this is gonna end, who's gonna be in the harems and that whole shit. Now the way I'm gonna balance it is that Basara is the more "aggressive" type when it comes to the lemon scenes while Issei is more that "submissive" type to the girls. Anyway, this is how their harems are gonna play out as well as some special couples. this is COMPLETE. Take a look before you start the chapter. **

**Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, and Yasaka. **

**Basara's Harem: Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Cellis, Nanao, Sona , Grayfia, Kalawarner,Chisato, and Zest. **

**Not gonna lie, at first i was gonna have Yubelluna to be in Isseis Harem but instead let's please EVERYONE and have BOTH BEST GIRLS IN HERE. THATS RIGHT LADS, GRAYFIA AND YASAKA UP IN HERE. **

**Kiba will be with Tsubaki and Gasper is with Valerie.**

**Now the VERY last thing I wanna bring up for Cellis' in this story is that I want her to be more of a "beefed" up character than we see in the LN/Anime. Don't get me wrong, she is a very strong fighter indeed. I just wanna give her something for that extra Ummph ya know? So we got three choices on what to give Cellis.**

**1\. We give her Ddraig and The Longinus boosted gear. I **

**2\. We give her "Spawn" from Malbogea. (Check the movie and tv series out btw if u don't know who spawn is)**

**3\. We give her the Scream Symbiote. Let me know what you guys wanna see. Ddraig, spawn? , or Scream?**

** Btw I'm willing to add more girls from other series if u want, I'm really open on switching the Harem up tbh, but once the girls are in there , they are set in stone and anit leaving. The only reason why I'm bringing this up is because I got a couple of comments of adding some girls from HxH or Elminhilde. Idk, let me know how u guys feel about it. **

**_Life 12- Anger and an old friend_**

**_Lilith, Underworld _**

Chisato and Lars arrived at the gates of the Naruse Manor. After the war that plagued the factions many years ago, the underworld had a massive overhaul. It was no longer filled with blood, overcast skies nor the unbearable heat. Now, it was always sunny with the birds chirping and cool breeze.

Chisato and Lars walked up the long stone walkway. Roses, Tullips, and sunflowers followed as Chisato looked around her surroundings. The large Manor came into view as she looked in awe of its beauty. The Main mansion made out of stone for the exterior with Stain glass windows. In the middle was a large fountain that sprouted water from a stone lions mouth, the wrap around gardens on the house and fountain only intensified its beauty.

"Right this way, Afuirea." Lars spoke in a respectful tone. She followed him inside the house. What greeted her was countless maids and butlers dressed in amazingly dark black suits. Lars began to walk past them and up the flight of stained wooden stairs. She followed behind him, eyeing the decor and medieval wall pieces that hung onto the dark wall. 'She really hasn't changed.' Chisato thought with a smile.

After passing by more maids and butlers, the duo arrived on the third floor of the Manor. Lars knocked as he stood their in a posture that screams 'servant'. "Come in." Said a voice that Chisato knew all to well. Lars opened the large wooden door, the sound of wooden scraping against marble and the scent of whiskey hit Chisato like a truck. The duo walked in the large room. Chisato looked at the desk as Sapphire slowly stood up.

They slowly walked towards each other. "Afuirea...? Is that... really you?" Sapphire spoke as a tear began to roll down her face. Chisato began to feel the same way as a tear escaped from her lustrous green eyes. "Hey... Sapphire." Chisato spoke as her voice began to break. Without a second thought, both girls ran to each other and embraced one another. Chisato's large tits fighting against her friends tits beneath her armor. Lars smiled underneath his mask as he knew that his king was finally now happy. He slowly stepped back and walked out the room, giving them time to talk and not be interrupted.

{A/N: just for this part of this Chapter, Chisato will be called Afuirea}

After what seemed like forever, the girls finally pulled away. Sapphire's golden eyes looking back at her fiend as if she has seen a ghost. Afuirea smiled as she looked back at her friend. "H-h-how!? I seen Ornis Kill you with his magic! I saw you die!" Sapphire spoke as she helped fight back her tears. Afuirea only smiled before she spoke. "Ornis wasn't an issue. If you want the short answer, after everything went to shit during _that _day, I ended up passing out from my injuries. When I woke, I was in Heaven with Griselda Quarta. After that, I spent many years being an angel until I seen your boys."

Sapphire was ashtonished that she survived Ornis' rampage back during the war. Sapphire gestured her friend to sit on the couch Sapphire had in her office as they began to catch up on what happened. "So how are my boys doing? I'm sure you're keeping them out of trouble." Sapphire said with a grin, it's been so long that she's had actual girl talk with her friend that the two of them easily forget that she was a demon and Afuirea was a goddess.

Afuirea placed her tea on the coffee table and looked at Sapphire. "They are good. Issei is a pervert-nerd while your eldest is a jock but a pervert himself. They take just after Ryoji and Jin. Issei loves women's breasts while Basara loves the female ass, I should know~" Afuirea finished with a grin on her face and a shade of red. Seeing this, Sapphire deadpanned.

"What did you do." Sapphire spoke, already knowing where this is going. Afuirea chuckled nervously until she finally spoke up. "Well you see... back when I was in heaven. I used to spy on your eldest when he was showering... then I saw it Sapphire. Your son has a fucking anaconda for a cock! It tastes so good too!~" Sapphire's eyes went wide as dinner plates when she heard her friend say such a thing. After all, it's not every day that your best friend sucks your sons dick and just admits it to your face like it's nothing, right?

Sapphire sighed after, knowing there's know chance to let it stop after especially if she already went that far with him. "Okay but still, you hurt my son Afuirea and I promise.." Sapphire trailed off, letting her demon aura finish the sentence as she glared at her friend. Afuirea only giggled as she seen her friend be upset for what she said about her precious boy. "Oh relax, I'm not gonna do it to Issei... yet... anyway. I got some interesting to tell you. I think they are beginning to remember what they are, who they are. I seen it and felt their demon aura spike."

Sapphire stroked her chin, pondering on what she should do next until it hit her. "That could only mean one thing..." sapphire trailed off, knowing that if it leads to _that, _ she will have to end up having to contact her brother for aid. Afuirea only smiled as she took her tea cup and drank a sip.

"Yes... it's only a matter of time before we have to give back Rias, Mio, Maria, and Sirzechs their memory back of what happened."

_Human world _

Basara has woken up to the sounds of talking cominf from the living room downstairs. He slowly fluttered his eyes and saw Mio sleeping peacefully beside him. He always enjoyed having her around and vice versa, ever since that day they truly got to spend alone together.

_Flashback , yesterday _

It was 6pm on a Tuesday and Basara just finished his homework. "Fucking finally..." Basara said with a sigh and stretching his arms. He quickly stood up and through on his black jacket. He opened his door to the hallway and heard Issei screaming from his room. "I FUCKING HATE ALGEBRA!" Basara chuckled as he continued to the living room.

As he opened the door, he noticed it was dark with the exception of a few candles and the furniture pushed several feet back. He quickly debunked it was Mio doing her yoga. Basara looked at her stretching in white yoga pants and her black tank top, hugging her hourglass figure perfectly.

{A/N guys keep in mind I'm using the Testament of Sister New Devil house, it will later become Issei's mansion we seen in the LN}

Mio bent over and posed as the downward dog, her perfect ass in the air as Basara looked on with a grin. He tried to sneak by but bumped into the broom against the fridge, knocking it over and alerting Mio. She quickly shot up and looked at him as her face was drenched in sweat. "Did ya like what you see~" Mio teased as Basara's face became flustered.

She wrapped her towel around her neck and began to smile. "What's up? Are you done the homework already?" Mio asked while she was catching her breath. Basara only nodded before opening up the fridge and taking out a can of Mountain Dew. "Yeah it was alright, it was boring to shit though." Basara spoke as he cracked the can and drank a sip before continuing. "Issei anit even done yet so I got no one to play Jump Force with or watch the damn game on tonight!" Basara comically whined as he tossed the fan into the recycling bin.

"Why were is everyone else?" Mio asked. She was to into her yoga excerises to even realize the House was quiet. Basara chuckled as he sat down on the bed, a small this echoed throughout the house. "Either pacts or homework. Raynare and Kal were suppose to be done but Kal got extra history homework from Tsubaki. This fucking blows." He groaned again.

'He's so adorable when he's like this.' Mio thought to herself, the _Zing! _Feeling striking her heart again as she looked upon his body. She looked at the flat screen that rested on the brown stand and began to smile. "I mean... I could play Jump Force with you?" She asked while looking at the four PlayStation controllers on the glass coffee table. Basara chuckled as he stood up. "Yeah no. Sorry but I'd stick to playing with Issei."

Mio was a little hurt from that reply, after all she did have a crush on him the moment they met at the Diner all those months ago. She also couldn't help but shake that feeling that strikes her heart every time she looks at him, it always feels like time slows down for her, that nothing matters except for him. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, he feels it too and that she could have what her cousin has with Issei, someone to call her own.

Quickly putting that aside, she grinned as he walked to the fridge. "Are you just chicken you might get your ass handed to you by a girl?~" she teased as eyed him keenly. Basara stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry what was that?" He asked with a playful tone. Mio smiled as she slowly walked toward him, swaying her hips elegantly as her tits bounced beneath her black tank top, making him flustered as she eyed her figure.

"I said.." Mio trailed off as she ran her finger down the boys chest, sending shivers down his chest as she teased him and got more bold like her cousin or Akeno... hell even Her perverted succubus Maria would do. "You afraid to lose to me?~" she spoke again as they locked eyes. That same feeling hitting their hearts as they stayed like that. Basara only smiled as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Little girl. Just so you know... I can be relentless when I get fired up~" Basara spoke back in a teasing tone, sending Mio into a flustered state herself. Mio shot it off and whispered back. "Show me your power then~"

They pulled back and giggled at each other. "Fine let's go." He spoke as he sat on the couch and turned on the PlayStation. She Sat beside him and took a red controller while Basara took his signature Camouflage one. After a couple of minutes, they were finally on the game and in the fighter select menu. "Okay so what is gonna happen if I win?" Basara spoke before picking his fighters. Mio pondered it in her head before finally having an idea. "If you win. Ill make dinner AND clean the bathroom for the next month, but if I win... you're gonna do whatever I want.~" Mio spoke with a tease, making Basara chuckle with a tint on his face. "Okay you're on!" Basara spoke in a playful manor.

After a couple of minutes, both teenagers had picked their fighters. Mio picked Ichigo, Vegeta, and Sabo while Basara picked Asta, Gaara, and Frieza. They both ran through the selection of maps and landed on "New York." As the game was loading, Basara looked at Mio and smiled. "I expect some Ribs and a large pot of Lo Mein noodles for tonight's dinner, oh and make that Katsudon, Asia loves it." Basara finished with a playful smile, only making Mio laugh. "Don't get too cocky. I'm expecting a foot rub and my homework done." Mio quipped back. After a minute, the fight began.

Meanwhile, Rias came home from the Club room with Asia and Kurumi. "Don't forget girls, we got familiar hunting soon!" Rias spoke as Asia and Kurumi walked up the stairs with a smile. When they reached the stairs, she began to hear laughing and play fighting coming from the living room, it sounded like her cousin and Basara. She slowly opened the door and smiled. Basara and her were on the couch playing a game together. Basara covering her eyes with his hands while she laughed and elbowed him, giving off a playful Yelp.

Rias smiled as she looked at her cousin, she looked genuinely happy. She was having fun with him. In a way, Basara and Issei impacted their lives they didn't expect. They didn't see them as the "Queens of Kuoh" or princesses. They only saw them as themselves. As Rias Gremory and Mio Naruse. She slowly closed the door and walked upstairs to hers and Isseis room, leaving the two be.

After the game was over, Basara pouted playfully as he dropped the controller, making Mio laugh. "I told you I'd win~" she teased him as Basara pouted still before quipping back. "You picked Ichigo and Vegeta ! I couldn't even land a hit since you spammed your ultimate attack!" Basara rose his voice as he playfully punched her in the arm. Mio laughed harder before she looked at her Crush.

"You lost! So now you gotta do what I want!" Mio spoke again, making Basara roll his eyes before he began to laugh. "Oh yeah!? Time to get my revenge then!~" before Mio could react, Basara started to tickle her, making her squirm and laugh. "N-no! Stop ya big jerk!~" she spoke with a hard laugh before tickling him back. As the tickle fight between them, Mio tripped and both of them fell on each and onto the ground, Basara lying in his back and Mio on top of him. Her large tits pressed on his god like chest as their eyes locked on.

***Doki* *Doki***

Both teenagers looked into each other's eyes as that _Zing!_ feeling piercing their hearts as it was practically beating out their chest. For both of them, time itself had stopped and nothing made noise. Not the Jump Force Menu music, not the fridge grinding and making new Ice, not even Issei yelling at Maria for putting Rias' panties on his head. It was just them and their red faces.

***Doki* *Doki***

There hearts bested harder as they stayed in that position for a bit. Without realizing it, Mio slowly leaned in and kissed Basara on the lips, making his eyes widen with shock until he began to kiss her back. The kiss was slow and passionate as Basara slowly grabbed her picked her up, her legs wrapping around his body as they collapsed on the couch, still kissing each other as Basara shoved his tongue into her mouth, making her surprised and moan into the hot kiss.

Before they could go further, a woman's voice stopped them. "Oh my. Did I come at a bad time." Basara instantly shot up and saw Kalawarner in the doorway dressed in her new burgundy suit Lars had made her requested from Basara and a scowl on her face. Behind her was Raynare, giggling at what they were doing as she also felt a bit of envy. Both teens shot up with a red face as they tried to deny what was going on.

Kalawarner only sighed before turning around. "Whatever. I'll see you both tomorrow." She stormed off to her bedroom on the second floor, followed by Raynare. 'Why is she so upset?' Mio thought to herself before looking back at her crush. "That... wasn't to foward was it?" She asked with a dark red tint on her face. Basara only shook his head with a similar tint on his face. "No! Not at all!" He spoke with a shaky voice. The duo looked at the ground before Basara spoke up. "Hey... wanna watch resident evil in my room? The whole series is on Netflix." Basara spoke with a smile.

"I don't like scary moves." Mio repiled with embarrassment. However, Basara only gently grabbed her by the shoulder. "Ahh don't worry. If you get scared, just hide your face in my chest. Anyway, I'll set the movie up." Basara finished as he turned off the PS4 and walked up stairs. Mio looked on, remembering the kiss they shared before they were interrupted from Kalawarner.

'Maybe. I can have what Rias has.' Mio thought to herself before turning off the living room lights, walking upstairs to follow Basara.

_End of flashback_

Basara took out a red T-Shirt out his drawer and quickly put it over his body. He opened the door and walked down the wooden stairs gently as the music got louder. He opened the door into the living room and found Asia, Kurumi, Maria sitting at the dining table with two others he did not recognize. The first one was a tall man with with dirty blonde swept back hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a ice blue trench coat with a baby blue shirt underneath and silver flowers patterned up the coat. He was also carrying a Katana on his him as he stood leaning against the fridge.

The other was a dark skinned woman with short, ash white hair and golden green eyes. She was dressed in a black business jacket with no bra on with it half way unbuttoned, giving Basara a look to her perky tanned tits. He did not notice however that she looked at him and blushed when she figured out what she was looking at while Kurumi pouted. She grew up in the Hero clan until she was thirteen! Learning many different ideologies and teachings about purity, even the legend of the "Angels of Death." After when _That _day happened, she left and met Asia and became good friends and eventually a nun. However, she would never forget her teachings, her fighting spirit or her best friend.. where ever she might be now.

"Who are you and what are you both doing in my house?" Basara jumped as Issei, Mio, and Rias we're right behind him, not making a single word. **'This energy... it seems off partner. I think we should eat this fucker to be safe.' **Venom spoke with a sadistic snarl, only making Issei roll his eyes.

The man in blue grinned as he looked at the trio in the doorway. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Ruval Phoenix. Eldest brother of the Phoenix clan." faster than Ruval could even blink, Basara channeled Brynhildr on his hand while Issei made a Venom Hatchet ,both at Ruvals neck, ready to kill him.

Mio however, raised her voice at the brothers. "That's enough you too. I don't think he's here for what you both did those weeks ago." She finished with a sigh before going to the kitchen, turning on the kettle for herself and Rias. Slowly, Basara made Brynhildr leave and Venom left isseis body. "What do you want Ruval." Issei spat at the noble. However, Rias interjected. "What he means to say is Lord Ruval. Why are you here? Especially with one of Risers rooks."

"Was." Mio and Maria said in unison, shocking everyone while Zest sat quiet. Basara narrowed his eyes at Ruval before looking at Mio. "What do you mean was? Did she get fired?" He asked as he was now confused instead of angry. Mio only have a smile in response. "Before I met up with you that night you saved Rias, Basara. I spoke to Ruval and he apologized on his brothers behalf. As a token of his forgivensss, Ruval transferred Zest to my peerage considering Risers are now considered "free agents"". Rias finally understood why it took her so long to come out he Manor after the fight was over.

"But why'd you wanna come..."

"My name is Zest."

"Ah. Yeah so why did you wanna switch ? I mean we fucked up Riser pretty bad. I heard we even punctured his lung." Zest laughed at Basara's comment before she started to talk. "Believe me that fuck deserved it. And to answer your question..." she trailed off, her face blushing madly. "When I saw you and your brother save Rias... it was something I envied... and I was treated horribly in Riser's peerage... and I wanted to see you guys more because I Well... want to be saved like that too."

Mio's left eye began to twitch. That was something Zest didn't tell her at all. Basara is her crush! The one true crush! No one can have him.

Basara knelt down and made eye contact with Zest. "Hey.. look at me." Basara commanded. She slowly looked at him, her golden green eyes looking into his soul. "I'm sorry for what Chiken wing did to you. I promise I'll look out for you and protect you like your my own. You got my word." Zest nodded before returning to her self composed rigid nature, making Venom laugh. **'It looks like we got more to deal with here. We're gonna need a bigger house soon.' **

Ruval began to dig in his pockets before pulling out something that made Basara surprised. It was his chain. "My sister expresses her deepest apologies. She did not know it was yours." Ruval finished in a kind voice. Basara slowly took it from him, the flames ingiting on the chain before finally dying down as he smiled. It was back. He felt whole again.

"Uhm question. We all go to school. What's she gonna do all day?" Issei spoke up, breaking everyone out their thoughts. Asia sat up quickly, her eyes glistening in the day light as she spoke out. "Why not a teacher! Her English seems good!" She spoke adorably. 'If cuteness could kill. I'd be dead along time ago.'

**'We are essentially immortal now so you can't die.'**

'You really are a buzzkill you know that Dude'

Rias began to stroke her chin in thought before agreeing. "I can speak to brother about this tonight. You just need to talk to Lars about this Mio. You know he doesn't like it when we kept things from him." Rias finished with a grin, making Mio blush as she knew what she was talking about. Zest stood up and smiled. "Thank you all so much for accepting me. I won't let you down my king or you _Ghost Rider."_ She finishes with a smile. Issei stared at her tits with a perverted smile. "Yeah.. welcome to the family l~"

"Down boy. You have a pact later today so don't get too excited." Rias repiled as she carried Issei out the room with a frown on her face, she hated seeing Issei with other girls. Both Mio and Rias can get really possessive when it comes to what's there's, but this... was different. For Rias, it felt natural to her, almost like it happened before.

Ruval said his goodbyes and left the Human Realm with a flash of orange light. As soon as Yuki came down stairs while Asia went to take a shower for school today, Maria smiled loudly. "So Zest hunny~ you ever heard of a Pseudo Master-servant contract?" {A/N- Potential Lemon Scene coming soon?}

_Evening, Isseis pact. _

School was absolute boring for Issei as he got his test for Algebra back. Even though he likes math and science. University level Algebra was always a complete bitch. He was now on his way onto a devil pact after he failed countless others before. His first one ever was with a giant only known as "Mil-tan" who wanted to be a magical girl. That alone sent shivers down Isseis back. When he got back to the ORC room that day, everyone had cool pacts that happened.

Kiba met with Chef Gordon Ramsay of all people and helped him cook for a party in Kyoto.

Koneko met with Kouhei Horikoshi of all people, and helped him draw for the newest issue of isseis favorite manga, _BoKu No Hero Academia._

_Kalawarner and Raynare met THE BETTY FUCKING WHITE. _

And Basara , the lucky shit, MET A FUCKING KARDASHIAN. and Issei met a monster. Awesome.

"Man fuck! I'm not gonna be jack shit if I don't get my numbers up! Do you have any idea what that means man!?" Issei spoke loud over his bike so Venom can hear him. **'That your a shitty devil?' **Venom quipped back yet Issei was too much in a "mid life crisis" to care. "No dude that means no boobies! No boobies mean no Harem! So I'll hand out what ever shit comes my way, I'm gonna be the fucking Harem king even if it kills me!" Issei screamed to the sky, making Venom laugh as they pulled up to the destination.

It was a tall apartment complex that stood in the heart of Downtown Kuoh as he left the bike in the lobby. "This lobby is pretty fucking badass. Who knew you could make marble lions so life like?" Issei finished as he walked by the lion that was near the fountain. **'Everyone you idiot. Now let's go. This fucker is on the 12 floor.' **Venom spoke with a growl. Issei quickly dismissed it and stepped in the elevator and pressed the button to the twelfth floor.

{if you haven't already guessed it, it's Chisatos apartment building}

He finally got to the apartment on the twelfth floor and knocked on the dark painted door, room 1204. After a couple of seconds, the door opened. "Hey! Did ya order yourself a devil? I know I know. Wheres the magic ? Well I just rode my bike down here. Trust me man I'm-" The man cut him off with a howl of laughter. Making Issei confused.

Issei now finally got a good look at the guy. He was wearing a dark brown kimono and had black hair with blonde bangs with a goatee. "Well what are ya doing kid? Get in here!" The man yelled, startling Issei before walking in quickly. As issei walked in, he took in the living room and let out a smile. 'This guys got money for sure. I wonder what he does.'

'**He probably pimps.'**

I honestly keep forgetting your here." Issei deadpanned in his head before going back to the man. "Hey uh.. nothing weird is gonna happen right? I don't swing that way if that's what you're thinking." The man laughed again as he placed a large glass of Sake on the table. "Relax kid haha I anit gay. I just wanted a drinking buddy tonight. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Oh uh.. sir I'm not old enough to drink." Issei laughed nervously as the man smiled and poured only himself a glass. "Then what can I get ya then? Water? Fruit Punch? I think I got a can of Monster Energy Dragon tea around here." The man sat up and made his way to the kitchen. "Yeah uh The monster is fine sir."

'**Pussy. Take the shot next time and drink.'**

_'Baby shar-'_

**'You suck.'**

_An couple hours later_

"BWHAHAHAHAAHAHA! THIS MIL TAN DUDE WAS A STEROID JUNKIE AND MADE YOU WATCH MAGICAL GIRL!?" The man couldn't stop laughing while Issei felt small. "Hey it wasn't all that bad! ALL THE MORE STEPS TO BE A HAREM KING!" Issei proudly shouted back, making the man laugh more and Issei small. '**I like this guy.' **Venom voiced in Isseis head. Issei only groaned as he checked the time. It was one in the morning.

"Hey I'm sorry to bring this up but I gotta get going. I got school tomorrow." Issei sheepishly spoke as the man nodded as his laughter died down quickly. "Yeah you're right. It's one am. Anyway, I know how this goes. Meet a devil, have to give something in return. Ya know. Anyway, what do ya want kid? My soul I guess?" Issei quickly shook his head after hearing what the man finished saying and retorted back.

"No no! All I did was have a drink with you. That's hardly what a soul should cost. Honest billing! That's what my master and her cousin always says." Issei repiled with a grin.

'Also what your mother says' the man thought to himself before looking around his apartment. As he looked around, he saw something that should peek his interest. "Tell you what. How about that painting over there. It's one of a kind?" The man finished with a smile. Issei looked at it closely and his eyes widened. He was never one of the artsy guys but being with Rias could teach you a couple of things. "T-that's one of Jackson pollics original paintings! I couldn't possibly accept that!" Issei rose his voice unknowingly. The man laughed harder as he stood up.

"Look kid I only got that or my soul. What's it gonna be." The man asked with a smile. Of course, Issei took the painting considering the fact that he doesn't know how to extract souls in the first place. After a couple of minutes of packaging, Issei waved goodbye and left his apartment.

Azazel sighed with his signature grin on his face as he opened his wings and began to teleport to the Grigori. 'I can feel his demons aura rising higher by the second. It's only a matter of time that they both remember. If that ever happened... That old man, Odin, would have to help Zeoticus and I give back Sirzechs, Rias, Akeno, Mio, and Maria's memories of _that fucked up day.'_

The light began to glow brighter as he started to continue thinking of himself. 'Still, I'm glad you found someone who accepts you for you. Raynare and Kalawarner. Who knows. You may run into your father soon. It's only a matter of time before he retaliates for the little "church" incident. I'll see you all soon. Don't forget.' With that being said, Azazel disappeared.

_Night time of Kuoh_

"FUCK YEAH MY FIRST CONTRACT IS IN THE BAG BABY!" Issei cheered himself as he biked with the picture on his back home. Venom could not help but admit he was impressed. **'keep it up and you will be your Harem King in no time. And I'll be with you every step of the way.'**

Issei stopped pedaling as Venom finished. 'For real dude? You aren't gonna leave?' Venom only laughed before answering. '**Of course not. I like it here to be honest. All Eddie did was fight the same two guys over and over, Mac only ate people while Wade... wade is a whole other different type of issue.' **Venom shivered as he remembered being bonded to the merc for so long. 'You really need to tell me about this 'wade' partner. I'm sure he isn't that bad.'

'**Answer your phone before you tell me what to do.' **Venom spoke back. It was then Issei finally took out his IPhone and answered it. Instantly knowing it was Rias.

'Hey hun what's going on?'

'Hey Issei I know it's late but we need your help. We found a stray and we need to deal with it before sunrise.'

'Sounds good where at?'

'The old tuna packaging plant in the docks. Please come quick.'

'Okay Buchou. See ya soon.'

Issei his his bike in an alley before looking around. Before he had to rid his bike considering it was still nine pm outside and couldn't just go around "web-slinging" as Venom puts it. Now it was one in the morning and it was free game. Venom quickly made Agent Venom's suit and Issei shot himself in the air, web-slinging to the docks.

_Five minutes later _

Issei landed in the ground, making a large thud in the ground with a small crater. Mio and his brother weren't here so this was obviously just a one peerage job. It was funny though Issei thought. When it came to basically everything, Mio and Rias were practically inseperable. Even Akeno and Maria. They all stood together no matter what.

As he stood up from the ground, everyone looked at him with awe. "That was a nice entrance you made. Think you wanna Break me like that too? Because black looks so hot on you.~" Akeno said as she walked up to Issei, now out of his Venom persona, and ran her index finger down his chest, making him blush violently.

'Holy fucking shiiiT! THIS IS BOOBIE PARADISE!'

Rias was agitated, her face scowling as Raynare was upset as well. "Knock if off Akeno." Rias spoke in an adorably angry voice, only making Akeno laugh and walked away. "So protective. Issei hunny if you want a real woman. To show you how they taste and feel, come to me.~" she finished as she winked at him, practically making his brain fry.

After a minute, Koneko finally spoke up. "... yo we doing this or what." She deadpanned as she looked at the door with her bored eyes. 'How could some be this cute and adorable yet so mean!? She's so cute though. too cute!' Issei thought to himself wth a smile as he covered himself with Agent Venom.

"**So what's the plan Riri" **Venom finished with his armored like head looked at her. "I want you, Koneko, and Kiba to draw the stray out. When it comes out, Akeno and I will handle the rest. Asia and Raynare will be with me so don't worry." Rias spoke firmly and like a true leader, something Issei always respected her for. However, Rias was stunned abit by the name he called Her. Riri? She felt like she had her t before, even before meeting the brothers. She just couldn't find out for the life of her.

She pushed it aside for later and stepped back with Akeno and Asia. Venom looked at Koneko who was staring at him with a bit of fear in her eye. She never got used to Venom like the others. Venom knelt down to her and patted her head. She let out soft purs as he continued . "**Don't worry. I'm still Issei. And I promise I won't have nothing bad happen to you."**

Venom stood up and turned to his right, looking at Kiba who only looked at the ground. "**Did you get it dude?" **Venom spoke with surprise. Kiba didn't move at all, his face just staring at the ground. Enjoy shook his and spoke again. "**I said you get it dude?!" **Venom Yelled, making Kiba snap out of it. Without wasting further time, Koneko booted the large door open and the trio walked inside.

The old tuna packaging made even Venom's eyes water. It was such a terrible smell that even Koneko of all people hated it. They got closer and saw a blonde haired girl, naked and full of scars. "P-please... go away.." before the trio had any time to react, the girl morphed into some thing of a nightmare. Her top half was fine but her body was completely spider like.

**"Oh of course." **Venom drowned as he rushed in the fight, trying to protect Koneko. He couldn't go all out in such a small area so he had to follow with quick and deadly punches to know her out but couldn't get an opening. He looked at Kiba who was still in the corner with his head down. "**HEY PRINCE GOLDEN NUTS! CARE TO GIVE ME AN OPENING HERE!?" **Venom Yelled as the girl decided to focus it him him.

"I-oh Yeah!" Kiba unsheathed his swords and ran at full speed at the stray. Extremely sloppy and not like his usual, precise fighter. Venom frowned until he her a voice cry out. Venom looked closer and saw she was splattered with a type of acid. Enraged, Venom ran at full speed and uppercutted it into the air.

**"NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" **Venom Yelled as he jumped and sent a volley of incredible punches to the stray, faster than anything Koneko or Kiba could see. With one final punch, The stray went through the glass roof. Venom jumped down and started to deep back into Isseis body, what startled Koneko the most was Issei's eyes. They were no longer the dark chocolate eyes she remembered.

They were golden.

'Why does that look so familiar?' Koneko thought to herself before she heard a loud boom outside, already knowing it was Akeno. The trio went outside and saw the stray badly burned and laying before Rias, multiple light spears "My my Issei. You look certainly hot. Want me to help you cool down?~" Akeno teases again, making Not only Rias. But Raynare mad and Asia cutedully pouting.

Rias shot her a death glare before going back to the stray. "Evil stray, Viser. You have abandoned and killed your master to follow your own pleasure. Today you will spend eternity in the depth of the underworld! FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT!" Rias echoed as she threw a large destruction ball at the stray obliterating it into nothing but ash.

After that was done, Raynare looked at Koneko and her eyes went wide. "Koneko you're bleeding!" Koneko sighed as she looked at Asia. "... yeah I know. Kiba was an idiot back in there. You mind healing my up Asia?" Koneko deadpanned as Asia shot [Twilight Healing] out at Koneko. Before anyone could speak, a loud smack rang out the night.

They looked behind them and saw Rias who just smacked Kiba across the cheek. "What were you thinking! You are a knight in my peerage. Not to mention my friend. Yet you could of died!" Rias screamed at Kiba who just looked down at the ground with silence. Rias quickly calmed herself down before speaking to him agiain. "What's wrong Kiba? You are never like this." She asked in a soothing tone, like a mother talking to her kids.

Kiba only sighed and bowed quickly. "Nothing. I apologize Buchou. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He finished and turned around, leaving a hurt Rias as he continued to walk down the street. Angered, Issei quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm, seeing the fury and a feeling Issei and Basara knew to well. It was the same feeling the night their parents died.

The need for revenge.

"Hey what the hell man! What's gotten into you?" Issei spoke with confusion, only making Kiba growl at him. "Look Issei. I was born with a purpose. Wether I like it or not, I'm going to see this through. Now let me go." Kiba tried to yank his arm out but it only budged slightly. "Look Kiba.. I know you want revenge for.. whatever happened. But I'm telling you it won't solve anything. It just makes you more saddened. Okay? At least let us help you. We are friends right?" Issei tried to smile but quickly shot down as it was starting to rain.

"Ha. Friends? I don't deserve friends Issei. I'm sorry." Without saying another word, Kiba yanked his arm out and ran into the night, leaving Issei and the others behind.

_Hyoudou household_

_"Were gonna be together forever. Right Ise?"_

_"Of course we are Riri!"_

_"You kids come! Dinner is ready!"_

_"Coming mom!"_

_"MAMA!"_

_"MOMMY!"_

_"Take care of each other. Basara and Issei. We will always love you both. Our precious little boys."_

_real world_

Rias woke up at five am and saw Issei tossing and turning in his sleep. At first she thought it was one of his perverted dreams she knew he has but this was different. He was crying, and his eyes were shut tight.

He was having a night mare.

Before she could act, Issei shot out the bed in a cold sweat and screamed. Waking up the others in the house as Basara screamed in the bed as well. Rias fell on her ass, her perfect nude body out in view as Venom room some of his body and then let it go. That wasn't what scares her the most. It was his eyes, they were glowing golden. Before she could ask him, he fell back asleep.

Mio kicked the door open and screamed. "RIAS!" She tan and tackled her cousin, both naked because of their sleeping habits. Yuki ran in with her Katana but quickly sheathed it on her hilt that was on her pajamas. "What happened? It was quiet then next thing they start screaming!" Kalawarner yelled out from the hall.

Maria told everyone to go back to their rooms which they all slowly did as she checked Issei for any sickness. Luckily there is none he had, or none she knew to detect. "Is he going to be okay?" Rias asked with a worry. Maria nodded as she dispensed her magic circles. "Yeah I'm guessing it's just night terrors. Remember Rias. They were there when their parents died. Just give them time." Maria spoke in a soft smile.

As she left the room, Rias frowned as she looked at Issei in bed. Whatever is affecting him before, it feels like this is only the beginning. No longer tired, she opened a magic circle near her ear. After a couple of seconds, Sirzechs answered.

'_Ahh yess how are you baby sister? Awfully early to call me at this time.'_

_'Brother. We need to talk.'_

_Kuoh Academy. _

Sona and Tsubaki were laballed the beautiful "ice queen's" of Kuoh since you can't approach them. Sure Sona did not have a big breasts like Rias or Akeno. But she still took pride in herself. However, after she seen Basara Hyoudou. She hated to admit that Mio had beat her to the punch and got the spirit of vengeance in her peerage. She would even take _venom _of course.

That did not matter though, she won herself a sacred gear in a runt named Saji. That was good enough for her. Before she could think any further, Her queen, Tsubaki, had called out to her. Her usual stern face eyeing two figures in the courtyard with white robes. Sona's eyes widened before whispering in her ear. "Excoriates and holy swords. Keep your distance." Tsubaki nodded before walking to the blue haired woman and auburn dual ponytail haired girls.

"May I ask what you are doing on school property." Sona spat at them, making the blue one agitated while the auburn only smiled. "Hey sorry! We're just looking around. By the way, do you know where Rias Gremory and Mio Naruse could be? We wouldn't mind seeing them but we are kinda busy." Sona's eyes widened a bit from the auburn haired girls words. What do they want with Rias and Mio? Do they know they are devils and she isn't? Countless questions ran through her head but she needed to play it cool.

"Come by tomorrow at the old school building at seven pm. They will be there." The girls nodded and walked away. "Fucking bitch." Xenovia muttered underneath her breath before leaving the school grounds. Sona and Tsubaki made a bee line to the ORC building.

As they walked in, she saw her friends peerage was almost gone since it was near the end of the day. Tsubaki closely anazlyed Rias and knew there was something wrong. "Ahh hello lady Sona. What brings you here today?" Akeno smiled as she gave her master tea. Sona only looked at Rias, ignoring Issei, Basara, Yuki, Kurumi, Asia, , Akeno, and Raynare. "Rias. I need to talk to you now. It's urgent."

"Funny. Because I need to ask your advise on something personal to me." Rias finished as she packed her bags, not trying to look at Issei since she saw him, the strongest man she knew, crying. Akeno only smiled as she followed them and teleported to the underworld. Leaving the others confused.

An award silence was in the room before Basara spoke, getting his bag ready like the others. "Did Kiba come by the school today?"

"No. I texted the guys about a hundred times. He's just being a jerk." Issei pouted, not wanting to know if his friend became a stray. Raynare gave a soft smile before hugging him, since Akeno and Rias weren't here, she been bold and pushed him into her breasts. Making Asia pouted cutely while Yuki looked confused. "I'm sure you will see your friend soon Ise. Don't worry."

Ise? Why did that name sound so familiar. Like Basara and Issei heard it before. The brothers decided not to think about it and leave with the girls back home, closing another day off with bordem.

**_Lilith, Underworld_**

The girls arrived in the Sitri manor and made their way to the sauna. Ignoring Sera's pleas to join them for some "women only" fun. Making Tsubaki and Sona blush violently as they remembered what she did to them on Prom Night. Who knew someone who could be that go with their tongue.

They stepped in the sauna. Complete nude as Sona's ass swayed elegant while her perk c-cup tits already had moisture on them. Tsubaki could honestly rival Rias and Akeno in the breast department however. Tsubaki had soft DD 36 tots that could barely be contained. Overall, they were all beautiful in their own ways.

"How long has it been since we been in here Sona?"

"About six years ago. Back when we used to hide from our parents." Sona giggled slightly as Akeno laughed. "Arara. You guys must of been sisters considering how close you guys were." Sona only nodded as she took her foggy glasses off, her violet eyes coming into full view. "So what's going on Sona? I doubt you just wanted me to reminisce on old times."

"You're right. Earlier today. Two excorists were in the school grounds and wanted to see you and your cousin personally. I told them where she could find you and you will meet her at seven pm sharp." Rias' was shocked that Sona would agree to that with her approval but knew there must have been a good reason for it so dismissed the thought.

"I see. Is it possible they are here because of Freed?" Akeno spoke for her and Tsubaki quickly denied. "I doubt it. Freed is a nut job yeah but isn't retarded. He must have allies." Tsubaki added. She kept thinking about why the church would come here if all places? They could of easily contacted her brother for a meet. Could it be of Venom and Ghost Rider? Word does travel fats but the church would of sent an armada just to detain her precious servant and new brother.

She drowned out Sona as she kept thinking. 'There has to be a loop here. Come on think girl. Kuoh isn't that big of a town. Filled with alleys and confusion areas. Not only that, these two kept themselves hidden for so long. I would of detected someone instantly. Unless they brought someone who used to- no... that can't be" she finally put two and two together. When she looked at Basara's baby pictures with him and Issei, there was a short, note on haired boy playing with them in the living room. Not to mention Basara told her that his dad was apart of the church.

"Sona I'm sorry but I need to go! Issei and the others are in danger!" She exclaimed as Akeno stood up and followed her king to the changing room. Sona stood up and eyed her friends who were about to go back to the human realm. "Wait! You didn't tell me what's wrong with you! What is bothering you!" Sona exclaimed back. By then Rias has her black bra and panties on while Akeno had her skirt on.

The Gremory sigil appeared beneath their feet and Rias looked back at Sona. "Long story short Sona. There was a fourth faction. Not just the Devils, angels, or fallen angels." Sona could not believe it. Another faction that existed as long and powerful as the devils? Why is it that Serafall didn't tell her? Before she could ask Rias again about this mystery faction, she was already gone.

_Human realm_

Basara, Issei, Raynare, Asia, Yuki, and Kurumi were all walking back to the Hyoudou household after a day at school.

"Where did Zest and the others go?" Kurumi asked curiously as Yuki Hughes her little sister, mimicking the way Basara "hugs" his little brother. "They went to the grocery store little sis to pick up some meat for tonight. I just hope Maria doesn't try to add an aphrodisiac in my coke again."

Basara's eyes cringed at Maria's antics. Even though she was a succubus who not only did this damn pseudo master servant pact with him and Zest, she was down right a pervert like Issei. It was then, they all felt spikes run down their back. A feeling they all knew to well, a church member was near by. They decided to run to the house to avoid using their devil powers in public considering Maria was the only one in Basara's peerage to cast Mirrior dimension.

As they got to the front door, they all stopp and saw two white hooded woman who took off their hoods, revealing their beautiful faces much to Isseis comfort.

"Issei! Basara! It's me! Don't you remember!? We used to play together when we were kids! Irina Shidou!" Irina cheered happily. As soon they looked at her, there was no mistaken it, it was the kid they played with in Tokyo all those years ago.

They ran at each other and hugged, Venom numbing the sharp pain from touching a crops while Basara coated himself in a thin layer of fire. They all couldn't stop smiling. The best friends were back together again.

**Hey! So I just want to apologize that I have been absent In a while. I been having medical issue lately but now I'm back at full force! You guys got my word! Now remember, I need help to find a way to get Grayifa to split up with Sirzechs so she could be with Basara. So please let me know in the reviews! **

**Another thing is that remember to comment which power you want Cellis' to have? Is it Ddraig and the Boosted gear? Spawn and his powers and abilities(excluding his scarring by the way)? Or the Scream Symbiote? Let me know.**

**And lastly, before someone says "oh you just made that flashback for Basara and Mio so you could drive the plot." I literally gave Mio the most BROKEN fighters that excist in Jump Force haha ! For real Ichigo is almost impossible to hit. Anyway, until next time! **


	14. Life 13- The Holy Sword Is Here!

**Hey guys welcome back! I just wanna thank you and sorry I didn't update in a while. But I promise I will get back at it again. **

**TheRealTwoFace9- not gonna lie, I was honestly considering from the start about writing Sapphire fucking her kids. I don't know, if people actually wanna see it, then I got no issues writing it in my guy.**

**Otherbarry6- That actually sounds like a good idea on having Grayfia spend time with Basara. Just talking and what not and slowly build up to love and lemon. Come to think of it, I can have that lead into Sirzechs "divorcing" her after seeing how she impacted her kinda. Idk. And when it comes to Rikka, I got plans for her my dude. Let's just say this is gonna be a MASSIVE fucking Harem haha.**

**TheChampionMike957- Yeah Mirei sounds pretty good to add to be honest. The only thing is that she needs like a power boost of some sort considering she relies on Tokonome for her liberator and since this is HEAVILY rich in DXD and Shinimai lore, along with some Marvel and comics, the liberators would feel kinda... weird lol. I think I'm gonna give her a Symbiote.**

**harpylips- Yeah I understand what you mean. There harems are usually the same so some other girls would be a fresh way to shake things up. Thinking about it now, this will be a long story with MASSIVE harem. I'm completely fine with that too haha. Just makes me wanna write more now that I'm feeling one hundred percent.**

**Now, here are the girls I'm adding from you guys' reviews: Mirei from Valkyrie Mermaid Drive, Aki and Azuki from Maken Ki, Landred Anie Reiri and Yuishira from HXH, Claire from Hundred, and Miyuri from Seikon no Qwaser. I did get a request for Orihime to be in there is well. Only downside is that I haven't actually seen bleach yet so if you guys could tell me how she is or anything like that, that'd be MUCH appreciated. If you guys have any more girls you wanna see, don't be afraid to drop them in the reviews.**

**So considering this turned out to be a massive Harem that is most likely gonna keep growing, I decided to basically follow the Harem Issei has and give him Elminhilde and Bennia as well. That won't come for a LONG time though. I believe he meets those two in like Volume 11. Anyway, here's the updated Harem lists below, take a look before the chapter starts!**

**Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Ravel, Elminhilde, Bennia, Raynare, Azuki, Yasaka, Tearjui, Aine, and Yubelluna.**

**Basaras Harem: Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Chisato, Cellis, Nanao, Rikka, Grayfia, Aki, Meiri, Yuishira, Miyuri, Sona, Rieri, Orihime, Landred, and Zest.**

**Before you ask, yes I added Yubelluna to balance out the harems,but I gotta feeling more girls will be added soon. Anyway if you wanna see any more girls join, don't be afraid to drop a comment! Hell I could even add fucking Hinata and Sakura in here haha , I'm legit open to adding girls from different series.**

**Now considering this fic is based upon High School DXD and Testament Of Sister New Devil lore mixed in with comics, I been thinking we should beef up some of the girls. Cellis will have Ddraig but that still leaves the other Symbiotes out there and the Spawn( again minus the scarring). Orihime will be left out this power up unless she is more fighter rather than passive and supportive to Ichigo in Bleach. They anit just gonna be all helpless like Asia right? Hell even Kurumi has some fighting spirit. **

**Most notably is Aki, Azuki, Meiri, Miyuri, and Tearju. So I was thinking, we could possibly give them some powers from like comics or something? For example, we could make Meiri Spawn and Miyuri the Scream Symbiote's host. Who knows, what ever you guys think about would be awesome, I just know that having one of the girls having spawn and Scream would be dope lol. Anyway let's rock!**

**_Life 13- The Holy Sword is Here!_**

_Somewhere in the countryside._

In the woods in the countryside of Japan, stood a desolate village. Huts burned to ash, Corpses scattered across the ground, and debris as far as the eye could see. Walking through the village was three women.

The first was a tall girl with blue eyes and blonde hair that reached to her lower back. She was dressed in light blue battle attire that fitted her small waist, perfectly outlining her her E-cup size tits and massive ass.

The other girl was a short, red head with a band-aid on her nose. Her bright purple eyes glistening yet narrowed as she looked at the burned down village. The wind passing by her as it lifted up her skirt a tiny bit, giving a perfect view to her firm ass.

The last girl was a 15 year old blonde girl who's hair stretched down to her lower back. She had dark pink eyes and was dress in a red skirt, black leather jacket and a white button up shirt. Her H cup sized tits rivialing her leader.

This was Mireri Shikishima, Azuki Shinatsu, and Yurishia Farandole. Azuki was a Maken user who left the Hero Clan after the fall of the Divine Realm and it's gods. Her Maken ability, known as "Hawk", allows her to enhance her speed and strength in her legs, allowing her to kick through steel and Titanium like it was butter.

Yurishia was one of the few goddess to escape the realm after Ornis had betrayed them along with some of her comrades. On the battlefield however, she was an expert markman with her signature weapons, the particle cannons and Diffiental Frame. Her along with her MIA friend, Afuriea, were unstoppable in the battlefield.

The last was Mirei, a soldier for the elite hero clan before it fell. She was a keen intellect and has superhuman speed and strength. Most notable of her powers is known as the "Gilgamesh breaker", a large explosion that eradicates everything in a three mile radius. She is one of the few people who worked beside the "Angels of Death."

"To think that the Hero Clan has become something like this... it's almost sad to be honest." Yurishia spoke in sadful Manor. Mirei scouted through the wreckage to look for any survivors while Azuki took out a cigarette and began to light it up with her metal lighter. "After those two had left, chaos erupted between all the factions of the hero clan and eventually tore each other apart." Azuki finished as she watched Mirei wall behind a corner.

Yurishia sighed as she knew what happened to the Maken Elite. "I'm sorry Azuki... did any one make it out of Tenbi Academy when the civil war broke out?" Yurishia asked the young Maken with a sympathetic smile. Azuki only shook her head as she took the cigarette out her mouth and dabbed the ashes onto the ground. "Besides Aki and Me, I'm not to sure. Only lead I got is that Yuuka made it out alive with a couple of her students... apparently they even made it to Norway but that was never confirmed or denied." Azuki frowned as she looked at the ground.

Yurishia knew Azuki since she was a little girl and was like a big sister to her. She remembers her adorable reaction when she first activated "Hawk" at the age of four years old. Yurishia came to her side and gently rested her silky white hand onto Azuki's shoulders, giving the red head as a smile. "Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure they made it out."

Before Azuki could reply,Mirei came from the far end of the village. "Found one. She's alive but she passed out" The silent blonde walked up to her comrades with a young woman in tow. The girl in Mirei's arms looked no older than sixteen years old with golden blonde hair. Looking closer at her, she was dehydrated and looked like she hasn't eaten in a couple of days.

"Where did you find her?" Azuki asked with curiosity in her voice. Mirei only nodded over to the direction she came from and spoke flatly. "Underneath a hut, no bruises or anything. Just tired." Yurishia looked at her but found something that shocked her that was on her left arm. A crimson gauntlet engulfed her hand with multiple emerald jewels decorated the spiked gauntlet. "D-Ddraig?! The hell are you doing here?! You're bonded with her?" Yurishia was shocked as she seen the Longinus boosted gear. The last time she heard of his appearance was in the third Crusades. A man only known as "Altaïr" was his partner for many generations and brought peace in the Middle East until his death.

**[It has been awhile, Goddess of Law.] **Ddraig's booming voice came from the gauntlet, the jewels lighting up with each word the Dragon of Destruction spoke. "What happened here? What happened to the village." Azuki spoke with a worry. Ddraig sighed before he answered the young Maken elite. **[I cannot tell you everything, you will have to wait for my partner to awaken. However, what I can tell you is that the white one is near.] **Ddraig finished as Mirei began to look at the gauntlet with her own interest.

'That I should of expected. Ddraig and Albion always fought since the beginning of time.' Yurishia thought to herself before Mieri spoke out with her flat voice. "Did this "white one" you mention, burn down this village and slaughter its people?" Mieri finished with anger in her voice. Ddraig let out a laugh before continuing. **[She has not met the white one yet young one. However, I'm certain the ones who did this are aligned with him.] **Ddraig finished as Azuki looked up at the gauntlet, her mind out of concentration as she rose her voice.

"Who did it!" She exclaimed as her Maken's aura began to cover herself. Ddraig sighed once more. **[They are known as a group of the old devil faction and what is left of the Planes of Oblivion, they are ...Known... as the ... Khaos... Brigade.] **Ddraigs voice has became distant as the gauntlet disappeared into the young blondes body.

"Khaos Brigade? That is what they are calling themselves now? It's still the same old bullshit." Azuki said with a wide grin on her face. Yurishia couldn't help but smile as Mieri held the small blonde in her hands. "Looks like we need to get the band back together for this. If what Ddraig said was true, then something big is going to happen soon." Mieri spoke as she finally began to walk back to where she came from.

"I'll let Aki and the others know about the situation...and Azuki.." Yurishia's voice trailed off as she looked at the young Makens dark purple eyes. "You should contact Yuki. She needs to know as well." Azuki stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the Goddess' words. "I-I haven't even seen her since... since _that _day... would she even want to talk to me?" Azuki said with a frown.

"I know she would kiddo. But first, we need to find everyone else before we head to Kuoh. It would take us a couple of days to get to Kuoh." Yurishia finished as she turned around and tripped over a log. The usual stoic goddess was still clumsy as usual. Azuki only smiled softly as she began to walk again. 'Yeah... maybe she will want to talk to me.'

With that being said, the group of the busty ladies were off, leaving behind the desolate village in search for their other comrades.

_Town of Kuoh_

"Oh thank the Maou you guys are all alright! When I heard that church members were in the area, I expected the absolute worst!"

Rias exclaimed as she hugged Issei, Basara, Kurumi and Mio. Issei Hughes her back tightly, her large silky boobs pressing into his chest as he began to think more perverted. "Hey Rias... you mind..?" Issei trailed off before Rias smiled. "Of course Issei... such a silly boy.." Rias began to take off her skirt, followed by her blouse. "Bye." Basara said and ran out the room, followed by Kurumi.

"Uhm cuz that's not what he meant... I hope.. i know they touching sessions you guys do at night but right now that isn't the case. We need to talk about Kiba." Mio finished as Issei silently pouted as the strip tease was so close that he could taste Rias' smooth nipples in his mouth. Rias began to leave her shirt on and stay in her sheer black panties. Mio nodded towards Rias as she looked at Issei, signaling to do something. Issei took out a photo in his pocket and gave it to her.

_A few minutes later_

"There is no doubt about it. That's is a holy sword." Rias confirmed her cousins fears and Issei looked confused. "Holy swords? What is that and what does it have to do with Kiba?" Issei finished as Rias was now looking at her cousin. "Holy swords are one the devils greatest weaknesses. The most notable one, Excalibur, was the most dangerous. It was capable to kill any devil in its path. The only downside is that only few people are only able to wield the sword."

Issei was still confused, he didn't blame Kurumi for going to bed since it's eleven at night. He let out a deep sigh before looking at his king. "Then what does this have to do with Kiba?" Issei asked the girls with an even more confused look. Mio sighed as she looked at her cousin sitting across from her. "You should tell him... Kiba is your night after all. Besides, I'm getting pretty tired." Mio stood up and yawned, her rather large chest bouncing freely underneath her _Steins Gate_ shirt and walked out the room.

"Years ago Issei... the church used orphans to test and see if one was capable of using legendary Holy swords, Excalibur shards was among those swords. It was known as the "**Holy Sword" **project." Rias stopped to collect her thoughts as Issei listened with curiosity and shocked to say the least. "Wait are you telling me that Kiba can use this sword!?" He exclaimed in his shocked tone. Rias only shook her head before continuing.

"The experiments were a disaster and the death toll was uncountable. Eventually, the pope himself heard of this atrocity and sent the three Hero Clan members to the mountains to find the man responsible, Valper Galilei." Rias stopped again, each time she recalled what happened always made her shiver. "When Valper heard that the Hero Clan was coming. He panicked. Her ordered his men to slaughter every test subject. None of which were past the age of nine. All of them died but one boy survived... a blonde haired boy."

Issei was horrified about this "Valper" Pearson's actions to children. Kidnapping them was terrible enough but killing children? That was over the fucking limit. Without realizing it, his eyes became golden but quickly went back to his dark chocolate eyes. "Please don't tell me..." Issei trailed off as he didn't want to hear the answer that was about to come out his kings mouth. Rias sighed deeply before standing up.

"It was Kiba. I found him lying face first in the snow, badly wounded. When I looked at his face, all I saw was an unspeakable power of revenge. A revenge that would keep him alive. A revenge that will make him hunt of all the Excaliburs. A revenge that he won't stop until he finds Valper and kills him the most gruesome way known to mankind." Issei could not believe it, that was the revenge Kiba wanted. He wanted to see Valper dead and the Excalibur destroyed, nothing stopping him to achieve his goal.

Before he could think about it any further, Rias stood up with a smile and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her large silky flesh mounds that was not held by a bra. "H-hey what are ya doing!?" Issei exclaimed with a flustered face. Rias laughed at her servants cuteness and repiled. "What are ya talking about silly? You know I can't sleep unless I'm completely naked. Don't you wanna see my boobs still?~" Rias finished with a teasing grin. Issei was dumbfounded as he stared at her tits longer. '**Yeah I'm just gonna let you handle this partner.'** Venom said as he went quiet.

"Come on Issei, we still got some time to ourselves. Do you think something sexy could happen that would deepen the relationship with my servant~" Rias said teasingly as she seductively walked towards Issei. Her tits banging against one another as she closed the distance and slowly licked his neck, making Issei practically melt in her arms. "I am a dude so... yea I think that absolutely." Issei repiled, trying desperately to restrain himself but knew it was starting to fail.

"Well then What are you waiting for? Come at me. I'm willing to do anything you wanna do as long as it makes you happy.~" Issei started to lose his cool as Rias said the word anything. 'ANYTHING!? So much cool shit fits into one little anything!!!' Issei thought to himself with a perverted smile. "Hell Yeah lets do this!" Before Rias could make a move, Asia walked in the room.

"H-hey Asia! It's not what it looks like I-""Whatever, I'm taking my clothes off too! I swear I'm not gonna be left out anymore! I'm sleeping with Issei!" Asia pouted as she began to take off her clothes. Before Issei could even process, Asia was already out her clothes and wearing nothing but her white panties. Rias however, was agitated to say the least. "Fair is fair. I claimed him first, he's mine tonight!" Rias raised her voice with envy and jealousy, however Asia refused to back down.

"No way! It's not fair that you keep him all to yourself! I think I should be given the chance to spend the night with Issei as well!" Asia pouted adorably as she looked at her master. Rias got pissed and walked towards Asia, her large tits bouncing around as Asia walked to her, her perky c-cup flesh mounds swaying beautifully. Before they could even speak, A black haired beauty stood in the doorway.

"She's right Rias. You shouldn't hog him all to yourself. I think I should spend a night with the big boy myself~" Raynare finished as she began to take off her Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles shirt and shorts, only having her Purple panties on with no bra. She walked to the duo with her tits also catching Isseis eyes. The trio all started to argue about who should sleep with him tonight while Issei sat in his computer chair, not taking his eyes off the boobs in front of him.

'Yeahaha! We have reached titicle mass! It's a triple size order of dairy pillows!' Issei cheered in his head before Venom snapped back.

'**Pull it together you imbecile. You got three bombs to calm down.' **Venom finished as Issei finally snapped out his trance and saw the arguement was beginning to get heated. "H-hey guys! Calm on now! There's no reason to fight right?" Issei sheepishly said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, almost knocking over his DNA helix sculpture he had signed from Neil De Grasse Tyson.

"Fine. Then I suppose the choice should be left up to Issei." Rias spoke out as she looked at her pawn who was still dumbfounded in his computer chair. "Yes. I agree." Asia followed suit. Raynare stepped behind the girls and smiled. "Now which will you choose Issei?~" Raynare spoke teasingly as her H-cup sized tits bounced freely. One by one, the girls got closer, pushing their breasts in Isseis face who was beginning to have a meltdown.

"Kyaaa! Too much boobage! Can't choose!! KYAA!" Issei's eyes widened as the girls stood there, their bountiful boobs eyeing Issei back as he stared to image how each scenario would play out in his head.

'Don't make me wait Issei.' He imagined Rias saying as she laid in his bed, her silky thighs curled as her bottom half was covered by the blanket, letting her tits be exposed.

'I'm ready now. Please be gentle.' Dream Asia spoke as she covered her body adorably and innocently with his blanket.

'Come get me big boy~' dream Raynare spoke out to him as she had her open leg open slightly, giving him a slight view of her pussy. All scenarios would be heaven to the young host but knew it would hurt the other girls if he chose one. Before he knew it, Rias grabbed his left arm, Asia grabbed his right and Raynare grabbed his feet. All pulling him towards themselves so they can take him.

"I started living with Issei first and I'm tired of always having to wait my turn! Big brother Basara said that I need to take control and that's what I want!" Asia pouted as she yanked Issei to her side, making him surprised how strong the former nun is. Rias however, yanked back. "Yeah you have been very patient so what's one more day!?" Rias exclaimed before Raynare yanked his feet towards him.

"I been on a date with Issei so I should be the one who sleeps with him tonight!" Raynare raised her voice before Issei was yanked back to Rias. "It wasn't a date! You tried to kill him ya hussy!" Rias exclaimed before Asia yanked him back. "I don't care! Both of you let go of him!"

"NO!" Both Raynare and Rias shouted in Unison. Raynare tripped and the rest followed suit and dropped on the floor, a loud bang erupted in the room as the girls screamed. Meanwhile in Basara's room, Basara was sleeping with Mio as she groaned in her sleep. "Is that Rias and Issei again?" She spoke with her eyes clothes. Basara only slightly nodded.

"Yep."

"Should we go break the fight up?"

"Nope." Basara quietly spoke as he pulled Mio closer into his body and fell back into his deep sleep. Issei groaned in pain as Rias was on his mouth, her pussy rubbing against his lips as she started to blush violently. Asia was on his lap clueless while Raynare was rubbing her lower back in slight pain. Issei's science and math books all over the floor before his DNA sculpture tipped over and hit him in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS DID!?" Rias Yelled out at the girls and the argue began once again.

_A few hours later_

It was three in the morning in Kuoh town as it started to rain hard. Not a single soul or car was on the street and no lights illuminated from a house. However, Kiba walked down a street by himself dressed in his white button up shirt and black pants. His mind kept replaying what Issei said to him back in the church.

'I mean we are friends aren't we?'

'I'm sorry Issei... I don't deserve friends or family.. not after what happened.' Kiba thought to himself as he continued to walk down the barren street. As he got closer to an alley way. He saw a tall man dressed in a black robe with golden finishes on it. The man was also wearing a pair of reading glasses and a black bucket cap. As Kiba looked closer, he knew something was wrong on the spot. The man was obviously running from something and looked in danger.

"P-please help me!" The man desperately yelled before hitting the concrete. Blood mixed with water painted the gravel as Kiba looked at the body and saw a cross stitched in on the mans back. "A priest? What's he doing all the way out here?" Kiba questioned himself but was cut off by a maniacal laughter her knew too well. "EHAHAHAHAHAHA! IF IT ISNT THE BITCH OF THE GREMORY FUCK FEST! DID YA MISS ME!?" Freed spoke maniacally as he held a large sword in his left hand.

"We meet again. Freed. Have you been hiding in town this whole time." Kiba spat at the insane priest who only laughed in response. "AWW DID THE BITCH GET HIS PANTIES IN A TWIST!?" Freed mocked Kiba as he readied his own sword. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not in the best of mood today!" Kiba growled as the aura around his sword brightened. Freed laughed again as he waved his own sword in the air. "OH GOODIE. I GOT BORED OF THESE PATHETIC PRIESTS!" He exclaimed as the sword began to become englufed in white light, making Kiba shocked.

"N-no that light... that aura! It can't be!" Kiba didn't want to believe it but knew what Freed held in his hands. A sword that brought pain to where it went. "YOU'RE SHITTY SWORD WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF EXCALIBUR! SO LETS DANCE YA BRAT!"

Both of them rushed one another at incredible speeds, their swords clashed one another as they stood there, pushing each sword back and forth to fight for control. "COME ON! YOU SHOULDNT KEEP YA FACE LIKE THAT! DONT WORRY, EXCALIBUR WILL FIX IT RIGHT UP! ITS ONLY HUNGRY FOR YA BLOOD!" Freed Yelled as Kiba managed to push him back a couple of feet.

"That's enough ya fucking freak!" Kiba yelled as Freed landed on his own two feet. Kiba charged a dark blue energy in his sword and slashed at the mad priest's direction. "HOLY ERASER" Kiba yelled again as the blue energy shot towards freed. It latched on the sword but was immediately repelled from its holy aura. "GOOD JOB! NOT! KYAHAHAHAHAH!" Freed laughed once again, getting on Kiba's nerves. "Don't get cocky now Freed! You just handed me the one thing I wanted to destroy!" Kiba ran at Freed and kept delivering massive blows but was blocked by the Excalibur.

Before he could react, Freed slashed at Kiba's arm and he let out an ear piercing scream, the holy aura hitting his devils own like a tidal wave. Freed got cocky again and bloated. "Aww... someone forgot to warn you did that? Excalibur HATES your pathetic shitty kind!" Kiba looked at Freed with determination in his eyes that actually stroke fear into the mad priests heart. "Fuck you bastard!" Kiba screamed as he put all his strength in his legs and back flipped, kicking Freed in the head during the process.

"H-hey that's cheating!" Freed Yelled as he rubbed his fractured jaw. Kiba smiled as his wound began to slowly heal. "Yeah that's what us "shitty" devils do! So let's end this you fuck!" Kiba ran at him again but Freed jumped out the way. Before he could attack, his wristwatch alarm went off loud, even stopping Kiba for a brief period of time. Freed knew what that meant and decided to wrap things up.

"Sorry but our date is over kiddo! Gotta go!" Freed Yelled as he smashes a pellet on the ground, making Kiba cover his eyes as the priest escaped. After the lift dimmed down, the priest was long gone.

Kiba frowned as he placed his shortsword back in its tear. He began to take a quick look around to make sure no one watched his fight with the priest. He sighed in a somewhat relieved tone and walked into the night once again.

_Issei's subconscious _

_Issei was travelling in the void once again. The pitch blackness passing around him as he couldn't move again. He began to saw a light and a figure inside it. "H-hey!" He yelled but the figure did not answer. He got closer and saw the horned woman looking at him. Issei could not see her face but when he got closer, the woman disappeared into the nothingness._

_"What the fuck is going on?" He asked himself before he heard clapping noises. He began to look around and saw Basara and Mio standing there clapping proudly. Basara was wearing a grey suit and pink tie while Mio was wearing a red dress that had shaped her hourglass figure perfectly. "To think baby brother, you're getting married!" Basara exclaimed with a tear down his face _

_"Doesn't it remind you of our wedding hunny?" Mio asked his brother with a smile. The scene changed around him, he was now in a blood red hall and was dressed in a finely made wedding tux. He began to see everyone from his past. His brothers, Rikka, the girls, even... his dad. Before he could question this, a voice spoke to him. A voice he could always remember. _

_He turned around and saw Rias standing there in a beautiful long white dress. Behind her, was Lars and Grayfia congratulating them both. "You May now kiss your bride." Sirzechs voice echoed. Rias leaned in and puckered her lips. Before he could even react, the dream faded._

_"**Sorry about that. I had to let you dream pass by before I could speak to you." **Venom spoke with his signature snarl as he began to materialize in front of Issei. "What's going on man? We haven't spoke like this in a while." Issei asked his Symbiote with confusion, only making Venom shut him up._

_**"Listen I can't say much because you are beginning to wake up." **Venom added as Issei noticed the light starting to glow. "**I felt two VERY large energy signatures yesterday. I just felt it again today. Keep your eye out." **Venom added before Issei woke back up into his room._

_Human Realm_

Issei's Alarm began to blare when his digital clock hit seven o clock. He groaned in pain as he slowly fluttered his eyes open. "I feel like fucking shit." He groaned as the alarm kept going off. He tried to lift up his arm to shut the alarm off but both his arms was stuck underneath something soft and squishy.

He tried to move his legs but they were also held down by something. "What the-" Issei stopped as he looked at his right side. There laid Rias who had his arm pinned underneath her breasts and she slept peacefully. One his left was Asia, who slept sounly as she snuggled into Isseis arm. On his legs was Raynare, the black haired beauty was sleeping between his legs and used his thigh for a makeshift pillow.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Issei screamed as the girls started to stir awake. Basara stormed in the room half dressed and his toothbrush in his mouth. In his hand was Brynhildr. He looked at the scene and slowly walked out the room. "Good morning Issei." Rias finally spoke out. "Did you sleep okay?" Asia asked as she pushed her self Off of his arm. "We didn't cause to much issues did we?" Raynare followed.

Issei curled in a ball against his bed frame and shook. "What happened last night!?" He raised his voice as he rubbed his head in pain. "Oh since you fell asleep after, we kinda made the most out our sleeping arrangements and took one of limbs for a pillow." Rias said with a smile. Asia quickly nodded and Raynare smiled as well. "It was most definitely comfortable." She finished with a small blush on her face.

'Okay now something's up.' Issei thought to himself before Raynare looked at the clocked. "Shit guys we need to go get ready! We're gonna be late!" The trio jumped off and walked towards the door. "Thanks again.~" Rias said as she winked at her pawn, leaving the room completely naked. Asia found her clothes and put them back on while Raynare only covered herself with his blanket.

"See ya soon~" Raynare spoke as she blew a kiss at the brunette,making him blush. The girls walked out the room, leaving Issei who was still somewhat confused in his bed. "Man now that Asia has been hanging out with Raynare and Rias. She's gotten a lot more bold and her sex appeal has gone through the fucking roof! Not that there's anything wrong that.~" Issei said with a perverted smile before getting up and getting ready for another boring day at school.

"Best option and probably the one that doesn't involve me dying is ne focusing on Rias. Of course I fucking can't cause Asia freaks out! WHY DOES REALITY SUCK SO FUCKING MUCH!" Issei yelled as he comically cryed as he walked out his room. "I MEAN I SAW HER DAMN BOOBS ALREADY! And she will act like nothing happened out side the room! That's tortu-" Issei stopped as he saw a familiar blue haired girl look at him with her bored expression.

"Oh hey Yuki!" Issei said sheepishly as Yuki silently walked up stairs. As Issei made it to the bottom floor. A yell made him jump. "PERVERT!" Mio screamed with a flustered face as his brother fell from the second floor to his feet. Mio stood at the top of the stairs dressed in the uniform. Basara had a large bump on his forehead as his eyes were swirling around like a washing machine.

Issei sighed as he picked up his brother and walked to the downstairs bathroom. "Come on Casanova. Let's get you cleaned up."

_Kuoh Academy, ORC Building _

"Wow look at the shine!" Asia looked at the buffed floors in awe. "I can see my reflection in there!" Kurumi agreed beside her friend. Issei was walking with the two girls to the main room, School was over and that meant that now Rias and Mio would be meeting with Irina and her comrade, Xenovia. Before they turned the corned to head upstairs, Kurumi stopped them.

"Hey Issei.. what's that?" She pointed down the hall. Issei pokes his head out and saw the large door. " oh that? Just the forbidden room apparently. Motohama and Matsuda told me that it hasn't been opened in years." Issei finished as he walked with the girls to the main room.

The trio walked in the room and saw Rias sitting on the couch with Mio. Their peerages behind them as Issei, Kurumi, and Asia fell in line. Issei stood beside Basara and Kurumi stop beside Asia and Zest.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us. Names Xenovia Quatra. That's My partner, Irina Shidou." Xenovia spike in her monotone, flat voice. Irina sat beside Xenovia with a smile on her face as she watched the Mio and Rias smile. "I find it odd that the church would contact me rather than my brother." Rias spoke with a firm tone.

"It does seem random , I know. But see we're kinda stuck in a jam here so we needed to meet up with you guys! Hey Issei! Hey Basara!" Irina exclaimed with a smile, making Mio and Rias slightly anonyoed that she knows them and from the looks of it, they know her. "Alright look, ill cut down to the chase. There is six Excalibur's out there. Pope Francis has three already but the others were stolen by fallen angels themselves." Xenovia repiled with her firm tone.

"Please Tell me your lying! " Issei spoke out with a shocked voice. Xenovia shook her head and grabbed onto her sword wrapped in cloth. "Yeah we are sure. These are two of the swords that the church has with them. Mine is known as the Excalibur of Destruction." Xenovia finished as she placed the sword back beside her. Irina raised her hand with a big smile on her face. "Then there's mine ! It's called Excalibur Mimic! It can mimic any weapon I choose!" Irina said with a smile.

Mio's eyebrow rose in suspicion but also curiosity. "So what can my cousin and I do for you today? It's obvious you aren't here to kill us or show off your swords." Mio said with a firm voice, causing Rias to nod to her cousins words. Xenovia sighed before she opened her mouth. "Stay out the conflict. This is between us and the fallen angels. We don't need the devils in this town meddling in the affairs. Especially if this, _Ghost Rider and Venom _are around."

**'Hmm. She must not know that we are one. Perfect. The more we can elude the bible thumping pushovers the better.' **Venom said his two cents before Rias spoke out. "That sounds like an accusation. Are you that paranoid that we will side with the crows and keep you away from the Holy swords?" Rias spoke out. Her and Mio were starting to get agitated from Xenovia's rudeness while Irina still sat there with a smile on her face.

"Of course I do. Devils' greatest weaknesses are Holy swords. Wouldn't t make sense to side with that scum? After all, you have two ex fallen for your peerage correct." Xenovia spat as she pointed at Kalawarner and Raynare. Rias' and Mio's eyes began to slowly dim a dark red and crimson light. 'Oh dear she's pissed.' Basara thought to himself as he felt the ar get thick.

"And if that happens... we will have no choice but to kill you... even though you are the great devil lucifers sister and you being the arch demon Sapphires niece." Xenovia finished as she looked at the two red heads on the couch. Mio took a deep breath as her eye colour went back to normal, Rias followed the same suit. "If you _think_ you got us figured out then let us explain something to you. We aren't and never will help the fallen angels for the sword quest. I will not do anything to taint the Gremory and Naruse name." Mio finished as she sat back and crossed her legs.

Xenovia gave a slight chuckle as she stood up. "Good. Do not take that personal Rias. I was just laying the thoughts of the Vatican back to you. I honestly wouldn't believe that the great devil and demons sister and niece would be so stupid." Irina stood up too, however, Rias spoke up. "Just know that we will not give you any aid at all. You guys are on your own."

"Of course. I expected nothing less from you. Come on Irina, it's time to go." Xenovia and Irina began to walk to the door but stopped when they both noticed a familiar blonde haired girl standing behind Raynare. "I was wondering when we could finally talk. Aren't you Asia Argento?" Xenovia spat at her, making the small blonde gasp. "Uh. Yes?" She repiled with a confused looked on her face. Xenovia gave an evil smile as she turned her body to Asia.

"It makes sense now that I run into the witch again." Irina turned around and stared at green eyed girl with conviction until her own eyes widened. "Oh yeah it is you! You're the former nun turned witch! And if you're here then that means... hey look there's Kurumi!" Irina cheered with a smile. Kurumi stared daggers at the church duo as airings kept talking.

"I heard you two left the church because you rebelled against the Hero Clan! You must be pretty strong you both! Kurumi has master of the elements while Asia has the power to heal devils and fallen angels!" Irina spoke out, failing to see the reaction both girls are giving off. Kurumi wanted to unsheathe her dual Wakizashi's and kill them both for disrespecting her friend but Zest stopped her. She too was having a hard time not to attack.

Asia's eyes became dilated as the fear she kept feeling was coming back to her, hitting her like a truck as stood there shaking. "Hey you okay Asia?" Basara asked her, worried that she might hyperventilate. However, Xenovia opened her mouth. "Of course she isn't okay! She went from being a saint to a devil. That's despicable." Xenovia spat once again. This time, Issei Yelled out.

"That's enough! Stop berating her and fuck off already!" Issei Yelled as he felt his anger get stronger. Koneko kept her fist at his stomach as she felt his god like six pack underneath his shirt. Koneko blushed from a couple of seconds until she shook it off. ".. dude you aren't helping." She deadpanned as he held her senior back.

'**She's right Issei. Play it safe.' **Venom spoke but Issei knew he was angry as well. Xenovia pressed harder and kept pushing Asia's buttons. "Do you still believe in God Asia?" Asia kept her head down as Irina spoke. "Oh stop. She's a devil right? She's all like moody and likes heavy metal right?" Xenovia rolled her eyes at her friends bad joke and continued. "There are those who still believe even after turning into a devil. So Asia? Are you like that? Do you still believe in god?"

Issei looked at Asia and saw something that made his heart sank, Asia was beginning to cry. Issei and Basara were starting to get angry as their aura slowly started to rise. "Y-yes... I haven't s-s-stopped bel-living in him t-this w-whole... time." Asia muttered out in a broken voice as tears ran down faster in her face. Xenovia stepped up and took out Excalibur of Destruction.

"Then You should allow us to kill you. Thoughou have sinned in the worst way possible, god will forgive you if you give yourself to him once again. Let yourself be free from my hands." Xenovia finished as she readied her blade. Just then, a growl was heard, causing everyone to look at Basara and Issei. Their aura's were rising higher as Rias looked into their eyes.

Gone were the kind dark chocolate eyes her Issei has and gone where the bright green eyes Mio loves. They err golden. Curdled blood began to drop from Issei's mouth as it became black as tar. Before they could do anything they would regret. Maria quickly casted an Illusion spell, _calm, _on both of them for twenty seconds. After, they began to revert back to normal. But that still didn't mean they could go back to what that feeling was.

"Alright stop. Just because you are here. Doesn't give you the right to talk to my servant like that stop stop shaming her." Rias spoke with a firm tone, already starting to lose her patience. Xenovia grinned as she looked at Rias. "I wasn't shaming her at all. As one of God's servants, it's my duty to rescue her-" before she could finish her sentence, Issei grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall.

Before she could react, Venom started to overlap his body and cover his face. Xenovia was shocked to learn that this _Venom _was him this entire time. She heard reports about it but always believed it to be false.. until now. Irina tried to get Issei off her but Basara stopped her as he posted Brynhildr at her. "I'm sorry Irina. Asia is like my little sister. And I'll be damned if someone talks like that to my family." Basara said coldly.

"Issei calm down!" Rias Yelled.

"Venom please control yourself!" Mio Yelled back.

Venom did not listen as he gave an inhuman smile as he held Xenovia against the wall. "**You have no fucking right to call her that." **Venom said to the blue haired warrior as Xenovia sat there with a curious smile in her face. "Believe me. That's not the worst that she has been labeled after-"**I don't wanna hear it! You were the ones who casted her as a saint, not her. So cut that bullshit out!" **Venom exclaimed as he felt Irina and the rest stare at him.

"**She was happier before any of this bullshit." Venom** spoke again as he lowered Xenovia to the floor and started back to seep back in Issei. "Yeah well a real saint can survive without anything but sacrifices. If she chooses to make a sacrifice to someone outside the house of god then she was never a true saint to begin with." Xenovia spoke as holster her Excalibur on her back. "Are you listening to yourself right now? Like what the hell does that even mean!? Saint or not, Asia is one of the kindest souls me and my brother know! That goes for all the girls here. I'd gladly lay down my life for each and everyone of them." Basara finished as he let Brynhildr disappear.

Kalawarner, Zest, Yuki, Kurumi, Maria, And Mio blushed from Basara's words as Issei stood beside his brother. "That goes for me as well! I don't care what any one says! I'll protect Asia and the others no matter what! If you can't see how kind and great she is then you a fucking fool!" Issei Yelled, causing Asia to gaps while the others blushed a bit, including Irina.

"And who are you to Asia Argento?"

"We are her brothers! Her family! All of us are!" The brothers exclaimed proudly, causing Asia to cry as Kurumi comforted her. "And if you ever even think about hurting her, We'll make sure you fucking regret it! **D**O **Y**O**U **U**N**D**E**R**S**T**A**N**D **M**E!?" **Issei exclaimed as Venom spoke with him, his eyes went glassy before returning to its natural colour.

'After all these years, they still haven't changed.' Irina thought to herself with a smile.

Before Xenovia could retort, a familiar voice echoed throughout the room. "Perfect. You both have what I want to destroy." They all stopped arguing as they looked at the door. There stood a boy Rias did not expect seeing at all.

"Kiba?"

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was campy but I promise the action will pick up next chapter! If you guys wanna see any other girls from other series come here then don't be afraid to drop a suggestion of the girl! The last thing I wanna bring up is about powers. If you guys have any suggestions of what to give the girls for powers (Aki, Miyuri, Tearju, and Mieri) thatd be awesome! I was thinking about giving one spawn and the Scream Symbiote to be honest. And also don't forget, can someone tell me about Orihime!? I haven't seen bleach and she is in Basara's Harem.**

**Anyway, until next time!**


	15. Life 14- Destroy the Holy Swords!

**Hey guys welcome back! Now I'm gonna write until Kokabiel gets to the school then finish the arc tomorrow since I work tonight. Again, I will write in other girls from different series if you guys wanna see them here. Anyway, here's the NEW lemon roadmap.**

**Lemon Roadmap for Issei: **

**IsseixRias , IsseixAkeno , IsseixKonekoxXenovia, IsseixAsia, IsseixRosswiesse, IsseixIrina, IsseixRaynare, IsseixKurokaxRavel, IsseixBenniaxElminhilde, IsseixYasakaxKonekoxKuroka, IsseixRiasxAkenoxAinexYubelluna,IsseixAzukixTearju.**

**Lemon Roadmap for Basara:**

**BasaraxChisato, BasaraxMaria(anal), BasaraxMio, BasaraxYukixKurumi, BasaraxSona, BasaraxMierixNanao, BasaraxGrayfia, BasaraxCellisxRikka, BasaraxChisatoxAkixGrayfiaxSapphire, BasaraxZestxMiyuri, BasaraxYurishiaxRierixLandred, BasaraxOrihimexMaria.**

**Of course there will be a KibaxTsubaki and GasperxValerie. Then THE ORGY! The orgy will happen around the Romania arc unless you guys want it sooner then I'll write it in early. By the way, I understand Irina is an Angel. I'm leaving her fate into your hands. Either give her the room that she can fuck Issei in or make her fall. **

**Akilja95- My faultiest my guy. I should of expressed that in the chapter but that is her and her "girl talk" between Sapphire. Don't worry, I plan to have her more sophisticated and refined and less swearing. **

**Harpylips- Yeah I can give Mieri spawn. It's either that or have her unlock her powers through the orgasm like the one comment said (sorry I forgot the name don't kill me) said. I don't know, whatever one you guys want to see the most I'll give her. Yeah I can give the queens blade girls in here, only thing is that they have to be introduced later on in the series since Aki and the girls are here this season. The reason why I let Orihime to be with Basara is because I kinda what their harems to be different yet the same. I mean if Issei has Asia in his Harem, why can't Basara has an "Asia" in his Harem ya know?**

**therealtwoface9- not all girls gotta be fighters tbh, I just wanted some too hold their own but you're right, having more healers and such would actually balance it out more rather than going full on mortal Kombat. And hey I know it's ALOT of girls and I'm DEFINITELY pulling something off huge and risky lol but I'm willing to give it a try. Sakura and Hinata I can write in along with Tsunade and rin considering they are all technically called "Shinboi". You're gonna have to tell me about Sakura and Medusa from Fate series cause again I haven't seen a single one lol. They won't be introduced until season 3 cause Aine,Reiri, Mieri, Landred and the rest are coming this season. **

**TheChampionMike957- oh god no. Sapphire is only gonna be with Basara from the get go haha. And I'm gonna give Issei Liala since I got plans for Nanao and she's already with Basara. Liala and the rest will be introduced later on my guy.**

**Now regarding Asuna,Ezra, and Lucy. The only thing is that they are bound by two different clans. One being Fairy Tail, the other been in the Knights of the Blood. Now I can write them both from as they were in a rogue faction that had NO ties for the factions. Or I could have the "Knights of the blood." A Clan for the Devils army (like the hero clan is for angel and the divine) or have Fairy tail a "myth" among legends type of thing.**

**Anyway, LETS ROCK!**

**_Life 14-I Will Destroy those Holy swords!_**

Everyone went out to the large open area that was behind the old school building. "Which one do you want to fight?" Irina spoke to Xenovia as she walked a considerable amount of distance away from the peerage. Xenovia growled as she looked at the blonde haired boy.

"I'll take him. You can take your childhood friend." Xenovia said as she walked to her right, followed by Kiba who watched her slowly. Irina looked at Issei who showed no intention of fighting but still stepped up to her. "Hey do we have to do this? I mean if she just says sorry then I'm cool with it." Issei sheepishly admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

Irina however, began to church rant. "To think that I was recalled here just to kill one of my oldest friends! This must be a true test from god! If I overcome this then I'll surely be closer to him!" Irina exclaimed loudly as her and Xenovia through their robes to the side, revealing skin tight cat suits that shaped out their asses and large tits that looked like they were dying to be free. Xenovia took her Excalibur out the wraps while Irina pulled the shash off her arm, revealing the late Katana like Excalibur,

"Issei don't get hit from those things! Avoid her direct attacks!" Rias Yelled from the sidelines as he began to cover himself with Agent Venom. "Got **it." **Venom repiled as he looked at his friend who stared at him in awe.

'I'm guessing he's able to change the form? Interesting. He has truly powerful, not to mention that aura I felt back inside... I feel like this isn't even a fraction of what he and his brother are capable of.' Xenovia thought to herself as she readied her blade against Kiba. "This is just a spar. I have no intentions of killing you." Xenovia finished as she read his body for any signs of movement.

Kiba laughed as he began to plunge his sword into the earth. Just then, multiple swords shot out into the air and surprising Xenovia. 'Sword birth eh?' She thought to herself before Kiba cut off her train of thinking. "I have a new trick up my sleeve. A power that comes from my fallen friends. A POWER THAT I WILL USE TO DESTROY ALL EXCALIBURS AND KILL THEIR WIELDERS!" Kiba shouted as he darted to Xenovia and attacked fast yet sloppy, surprising everyone to see such a scene.

"Kiba isn't fighting as himself. His attacks are readable and can be easily blocked." Kalawarner spoke as she eyed the fight. Zest agreed with her along with Kurumi but Akeno spoke up. "We are at a huge disadvantage. But also have an advantage at the same time." Akeno said as she looked at Issei who was dodging Irina easily.

"Besides, Isseis _Venom _is something that surely hasn't come from this world." Rias finished with a smile. Issei landed on his feet while Irina was panting. 'I put everything I had in those swings! Had can he dodge it so easily!?' Irina thought to herself as she felt herself getting her breath back. "I don't know what you are but I don't how understand how you're that simple to be that imprudent!" Irina Yelled as she held her katana with a cute pout on her face.

**"Relax Irina. I am also Issei. We share a mind together. You are still talking to him when I'm out. And to answer your question. We are Venom! And besides, we never miss out on boobs!" **Venom cheered as slithered off of Isseis face. When she saw Issei again, he had a weird smile on his face that made her somewhat uncomfortable. What she didn't know however, that he had a small bit of acid generated from Mac's tail, only strong enough to melt her clothes off and not seriously injure the poor girl.

'Hehehe! Irina Shidou! You just keep focusing on god and I'll focus on your sexy ass bod! I can only image how her tits look!' Issei smiled as his mind ran wildly perverted. Basara knew what he was thinking but decided not to talk. "Uh that's creepy. What's with that weird face for?" Irina said as she dropped her guard. Koneko however, opened her mouth. "..You should be careful." Koneko deadpanned as she knew what Issei was thinking.

Irina looked behind her and saw Koneko who looked at her with her bored face. "..seriously girl because that pervy jerk has acid on his back ready to burn your clothes completely off." Koneko finished as she eyed Irina. Issei snapped out his trance and Basara, along with Raynare,Akeno, and Kalawarner, began to laugh to see Issei busted. "Koneko, why are you giving my secrets away to the enemy?"

"...because you are the enemy to all women." Koneko deadpanned again as she began to eat a small bag of treats. Issei sighed as he let Venom over take his face again. "Sometimes the things **you say really hurt."** Venom finished Isseis sentence as Irina began to speak. "I can't believe how far you become Issei! It's not enough that my two childhood friends become devils but now ones a wicked beast! Dear god! I pray in your divine glory that you will never forgive this sinful pervert!" Irina clasped her hands together and prayed.

"..preach it sister." Koneko deadpanned as Basara laughed his ass off again. Before they could react, a loud explosion went off that made the ground slightly rumble. It was large enough that it made the girls stumble and Irina fall onto her plump ass. They looked over to their left and saw Xenovia in a large ditch, holding her sword in the ground. Kiba stood a couple of yards away, the wind blowing his hair back and forth as Xenovia jumped out the crater.

"The Excalibur of Destruction. It didn't get the name for no reason." She states with a smug grin on her face, making Kiba lose his cool instantly and ran at her. "I DONT CARE! I will destroy those swords no matter what!" Kiba Yelled as he clashes swords with Xenovia again. "Kiba.. what's gotten into him?" Zest asked everyone but Basara who replied. "I know that face... that pain from anywhere. The need for revenge... issei and I know how it feels... the same feeling when he eradicated the Yakuza back in Tokyo." Basara said with a sad face. No one decided to press into that area of his life and looked back at Irina and Issei.

"Hey Xenovia! Next time warn me you're gonna spilt the ground up!" She screamed as she rubbed her ass check. She held her sword firmly and gave a smile. "Alright Issei I think it's time for you and I to finish up!" Irina exclaimed passionately as she ran at him with her katana in hand. However, Isseis perverted grin came back as the acid formed in his hand. Slowly, Venom slithered off his body, only leaving his hands as his devil wings popped out.

"Here we go! LETS SEE SOME TITTIES!!!" Issei launched himself at Irina and began to throw the acid around. Irina quickly dodged and protested as she clutched her Excalibur and ran away from him. What started out as a spar turned into a game of keep away. Irina trying her best to stay away from Issei as his perverted smile never left his face. "Ew No! stop it!" She protested but to no avail.

Raynare and Zest giggled while Rias sighed, knowing that her pawn truly is a pervert to the heart. "this is so unfair! Leave me alone!" Irina exclaimed as she found herself facing Issei in front of her, his grin never leaving as he looked at her. "Ohh Irina! LET ME SUCK ON YO TITTIES!" He yelled as he jumped at her, his hands extended and full of a small amount of acid to grab her sweet flesh pillows.

Irina ducked and Issei flew over her. Issei was surprised and then instantly afraid as he saw he was heading towards Koneko and Kurumi. His acid caught their clothes and instantly burned them off, leaving them completely naked in the field. "KYAHHHH!" Kurumi screamed with embarrassment as she covered her tits up with her hands. Koneko looked down at the pervert as Basara laughed his ass off in the distance.

"Aww fuck ya! All is right with this one ba-" before he could finish, Yuki and Koneko punched Issei in the chest, sending him flying in the air and crashing in front of Irina. Basara laughed as he looked at his brother. "Should of told you man! Yuki and Kurumi are very protective over one another!" Basara exclaimed as he kept laughing. Irina looked at her childhood friend and poked him on the shoulder. "I think you had enough. That's what you get for this attack. You should really seal it away." However, Issei refused as he slowly lifted his head.

"Never... I combined two forms with a hint of magic for my bad ass move.. the move to erase a girls clothing off her body... I wanna see all of them... the plump asses, the big tits... my dream is to see all of them." Issei began to rise to feet. Irina took a couple of steps back and sheathed her sword. "I can't believe you fought that hard just to see some naked flesh." She adopted a deadpan looked as Issei was standing fine.

"You're moves was good.. almost." She said with a smile. Issei Yelled as he felt a sharp pain radiate from his stomach. He was cut by the sword. "Shit this hurts!" He yelled as Venom spoke in his head. '**Partner . I have an idea to heal. ' **Venom spoke with a worried tone. 'Don't care just do it!' Issei protested as the pain wouldn't stop.

Just then, his mind was flooded by someone who he would not expect. It was Wade Watson's, the merc. The wound closed quickly as Issei took a deep breath, surprising Irina to say the least. Rias smiled as Mio spoke out. "I officially declared this battle a draw." Mio declared as Xenovia walked back to them, leaving Kiba who was struck by her sword.

'So he managed to fight Irina into a draw? No. It can't be. The power he has surely would of overpowered her. Was he holding back?' Xenovia thought to herself as she through her robes back on, Irina doing the same thing. "Just out of Curiosity, do you know who is stealing your swords?" Rias asked with a smile. " I guess I can tell you.. we have been assigned to kill Kokabiel."

Raynare and Kalawarner stood there in fear. The name sent shivers down Raynares back as she heard that name. 'That fucker is around? Good. I will have his head impaled on a fucking stick.' Basara thought to himself bitterly. The church duo walked to the front gates but turned back and continued to leave. "I know what you are thinking about, Knight of Rias Gremory. Don't. We alone are dealing with the Holy swords." Xenovia said as she walked into the sunset. Irina waved at Issei with a smile. "I'll see you soon Issei! Bye guys!" She cheerfully said as she left with Xenovia.

_ORC clubroom, a few minutes later._

"Kiba, you know I'm not going to permit you to go. You are the Knight of the House of Gremory." Rias said as the others looked at Kiba who was facing the door. Kiba sighed as she turned the knob. "I know president... and I'm sorry." Kiba solemnly finished as he walked out the building, leaving Rias shocked and hurt. "Kiba..." she quietly said as a tear formed in her eye.

"Jeez the guy is being over dramatic." Basara added as he was packing his bags. Rias only stop there, looking at the door Kiba left through as Mio walked up and placed her hand on her cousins shoulders. "Hey Rias... it's okay. Just let him be okay? Come on. It's time to go home." Mio softly said as she comforted her baby cousin. Rias reluctantly agreed as he followed her. The group stood in the middle of the floor as Maria casted her magic circle. After a quick flash of light, they were gone.

_Two days later, Basara's subconscious _

_Basara drifted into a known void as he was sleeping. He could not move his body as he drifted in the endless pitch black that surrounded him. "Remember." A woman's voice called out to him, causing only his eyes to fly around the void, looking for the origin._

_"Remember who you are... the power you hold." The woman said again. A yellow light began to shine as a black figure stood in the light. The first thing he noticed that this woman... has horns and her eyes were glowing gold. "W-who are you?" Basara spoke as he slowly reached his hand out. The horned girl said nothing as her head titled to the side. "Reawaken Basara... mommy loves you. Don't ever forget that." The woman said as she disappeared._

_Before he could think, he began to wake up._

_Real world_

Basara woke up in the real world with a splitting headache and he felt a lump in his mouth. He slowly shoved his fingers in his mouth and pulled out the black curdled substance. He was shocked as he quickly through it in the trash can. Mio began to stir as he made noise so he tried to be quiet and walk to his bathroom.

'There's no denying it... that has to be the girl I saw in my photo album. And she said mommy? What is... dad.. what happened? How deep does this go?' Basara thought to himself as he turned on the faucet and began to brush his teeth. He kept pondering what he should do or if he should tell Mio what is he feeling but she already has enough to handle with Kiba.

He turned off the faucet and opened the medince cabinet as he spat out the watery toothpaste still in his mouth. As he reached for the Advil, he accidentally cut his thumb by scraping it against his razor blade. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he pulled his hand back. He instinctively kept his thumb pressed down as he grabbed a bit of cotton balls and a spray of rubbing alcohol. He sat down on the bathroom toilet, ready to clean it but immediately stopped in his tracks.

The wound began to heal of course but what startled him was his blood. It was not red at all. It was pitch black like the curdled blood he vomits out. He panicked and quickly wiped the black blood off him and left the the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Maria on the bed completely naked. She held a banana between her legs and had Mio, who was still sleeping, her ass in the air with her pink pajama pants off her and her shirt inviting, revealing her bare breasts. "Oh hey Basara! Wanna try~" Maria spoke with a smile.

Basara became flustered as he saw Mio's pussy in the air but quickly took Brynhildr out and clonked Maria on the head. "YOU DAMN SUCCUBUS!" He yelled as Maria wobbled out the room with a bump on her head. Be dispelled Brynhildr but was instantly scared as a familiar aura sky rocketed. "Ahem." Mio cleared her throat as Basara quickly turned around. Mio was stains on top of the bed, her pajama pants off and only wearing her pink top.

"What were you trying to do!? Where you trying to get me pregnant in my sleep you weirdo!?" Mio exclaimed as her face became red. Basara quickly shook his head and rose his hands. "N-no! I swear! I- Maria was here-" Basara stopped as he started to stare at her more. Her tight rocking body standing on the bed as he made eye contact with her boobs, making him even more flustered.

'Why!? Why is it that keep getting flustered around her!? I never felt this way about everyone before so why her!?' Basara thought to himself as he eyed her breasts. Mio followed his eye sight and knew were he was looking at. Her breasts were on in full view as she was practically naked. Her face became a darker tint of red as she channelled Hellfire in her hands. "Y-YOU PERVERT!" She screamed as she through the magic at him, sending him through the door out into the hallway.

Issei walked out his room and smiled. "Hahaha! You dumbass!" Issei laughed as Yuki followed. Basara groaned as Mio cutely pouted at him. 'Why!? I hate wen men look at my body! But when he did it... it felt okay!? What's happening to me!?' Mio thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom to change. Basara got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah yeah real funny. But I have an idea for today. I'll text you what's up and folllow it okay?" Basara whispered in his brothers ear. Issei nodded as they split apart, getting ready for school as Asia and Kurumi were in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

After their breakfast, they all began to put their plates in the sink and started to put there shoes on. "So Issei, I been meaning to ask you something." Raynare spoke out loud as she began to tie her air converses he bought her.

"Yeah what's up?" Issei repiled as he quickly tied his black nikes. Raynare finished tieing her shoes as she stood up and slung her purple backpack over her shoulder. "What's it like? You're Venom? Because I haven't seen a power like that before." Raynare asked curiously, causing everyone besides Basara to look at him with the same curious look.

'Should we tell them now? It will most likely happen regardless.' Issei spoke in his head, making Venom reply with a bit of weary. '**To be honest, I wouldn't right now. With Kiba gone and these weird energy signatures I picked up lately. It would just be a burden. Not to mention if Carnage or Riot come here.' **Venom finished as he Issei was puzzled.

'Wait, what do you mean? I thought they were in the United States!?' Issei spoke in his mind with a bit of fear. He and Basara heard stories of Carnage from their excruciating training in the mountains all those months ago and was a bit afraid of Cleetus Cassidy. Venom however, instantly fired back. **'They are in the United States and you don't need to worry about them so stop complaining. Even though imthey stick to me like glue, Cassidy is too busy fighting with Wade and he couldn't even cross a state without being arrested. As for Riot, he was killed by my previous host, Eddie Brock.' **Venom finished, causing Issei to sigh in relief.

"Issei were talking to you ya damn foul." Basara broke him out his trance as the others still stared at him, their shoes on bags ready to go. "So are you gonna tell us or what?" Yuki deadpanned as Kurumi's and Asia's eyes sparkled. "Yeah! Like how does it work!" They Yelled in excitement.

"I am quite curious to know as well." Zest spoke as she stood in her Black pantsuit and black heels, holding her leather briefcase in her hand. Basara could not take his eyes off the mature busty woman as Mio and Kalawarner looked annoyed. 'He couldn't be anymore obvious! I'm right here ya know!' Mio shouted in her head.

Issei blushed a bit from the comments as he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll tell you guys everything you wanna know after this "Kiba" business is over. I promise." Rias adopted a sad look as Yuki opened the door and they began to file outside. Mio looked at her younger cousin and placed her hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"Hey... it's gonna be okay Rias. Kiba will come back. I know it." Mio said with a kind smile. Rias quickly wiped away the tear that escaped her eyes and walked out the door with her cousin, ready for the school day.

**_Lilith, Underworld _**

Sapphire was in her study as Lars walked in and bowed. "Yes what is it Lars?" Sapphire asked her queen as she put her flies to the side. "Lady Sapphire. There is a couple of things I have to inform you about immediately." Lars spoke with the upmost urgency, causing Sapphire to nod her head for him to continue.

"I have received reports of Kokabiel gathering the Excalibur shards along with a man named Valper Galilei. Also, there has been many reports of Hero Clan members leaving along with Maken elites. In the south of Japan, particularly Hiroshima, the Shinboi warriors are getting hit as well." Lars finished as he catched his breath. Sapphire stood up and walked to her left towards the large hutch.

She opened it out stood her dark black armor that was forged with multiple Asgardian stones and rune magic, making the spiked armor practically unbreakable. On the right side of the wooden door, multiple daggers and pistols that were engraved with demon magic from her cousin, Malbogea. She took out two of her custom made 1911 handguns and several magazines. Each pistol had multiple spells and Latin tunes covered the pitch black guns.

She took three daggers and placed them on the table along with her pistols. She began to take off her robes to put on her armor. Her silky white skin glistening from the sunset as her large E-cup sized tits bounced freely. "I see. Do we know how many shards he has collected?" Sapphire spoke as she began to slip on her black under suit. "Yes, we know he as at least three swords my king. However, we do not know what ones he has. Lady Grayfia and I tried to get in contact with the Vactican but with no success."

"Of course. Why would the Vatican offer their services when Destruction in an unfathomable scale is near." Sapphire spat as she began to put her armor on. She started with the boots and greaves, followed by her full arm gauntlets. "What is the situation with the Hero Clan and the Maken Elites? And of course the Shinboi?" Sapphire finished as she hooked the chestplate in and took out her Azure blood red Katana.

"Ahh Yes. Demiurge has given me the report about a faction only known as the _Khaos Brigade _finding itself to a village in the countryside. I do not have any information on what this group is my lord so you must forgive me." Lars finished as Sapphire sheathed her pistols in their holsters and her Katana on her back. "Interesting. Did anything else happen?" Sapphire finished as she closed her personal armory.

"Yes. The Goddess Of Law, Yurishia, her presence was felt there along with a Maken Elite." Lars finished. Sapphire was shocked when she heard Yurishia's name. Never she would expect that she would make it out of Ornis' rampage. 'If she survived... that means some other gods must have as well! I do hope Reiri and Aine are alive!' Sapphire inwardly squealed to the thought of her other friends being alive but quickly pushed it off.

"And the Shinboi?" Sapphire asked as she looked at Lars' who was standing at her desk. "Ahh Yes. In Hiroshima, I have received reports of Rin and Tsunade standing off against several Hero Clan traitors. She told me she's has listed several of her people in the process. As of right now, only her and some of her students are still alive. That includes lady Miyabi,Lady Homura, Lady Sakura, and Lady Hinata." Lars finished as he looked at his king.

Sapphire pondered on what she should do. The Shinboi were without a doubt are in deep trouble but the Kokabiel threat is also highly dangerous. If not more. And she could not help but feel power with this _Khaos Brigade_ Lars spoke about. "Okay. Send Demiurge and Namira to aid the Shinboi in Hiroshima. As for Kokabiel, you must inform Sirzechs and Azazel immediately. I will personally inform Afuriea about the situation. Do we know where they are at the moment?"

"Yes my lord. They are in the Town of Kuoh." Lara finished as he began to walk to the door. Sapphires heart practically sunk as Lars spoke those words. 'Please... let my sons... my nieces ... let them all be okay!' Sapphire thought to herself before Lars broke her out her trance. "My king... there was a large energy spike a couple of days ago... it was Issei and Basara. I think they are almost awakening." Lars finished as he began to cast his magic circle on the ground, intended to go to the Gremory manor.

"Yes I know. Please do not tell Sirzechs about that. We still would need to give him, Rias, Akeno and the others their memories back of _that _day." Sapphire spoke as Lars nodded and disappeared. Just then, her royal bodyguard, Dovahkin, knocked and opened her door into the office. "My lady. Are you okay? Where are we going?"

"To war."

_Human Realm, Kuoh Academy_

It was lunchtime as Basara was walking through the crowds of students, ignoring the girls trying to flirt with him and ask him on dates while the boys looked at him with rage and jealousy in their eyes. Basara didn't care however. He was in a moral conflict.

One on hand, he wanted to help Kiba and Irina out in the mission with the holy swords but knew Mio wouldn't approve of the situation. He could lie to her but would hate it. After all, he cares about Mio deeply and would never want to hurt her. On the other hand, if he didn't help Kiba, there was a strong chance Kiba could up dead or a stray devil and Irina would be killed along with Xenoiva.

He sighed as he waivered his options but then got an idea on who to ask for advice. Granted she could not know about the situation he was in and would have to a lie a little to a girl he also cared deeply about. He made his way to the first floor and knocked on the nurses office door. "Come in!" Chisato Yelled above the talkative kids in the hallway.

Basara opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw Chisato eating Yakitori and rice balls out of a pink container. On her computer was several flies opened filled with what he could guess as medical notes and orders for medicine. "Oh hello Basara! How can I help you today?" Chisato cheerfully said as she eyes the green eyes boy.

"It's surprisingly dead in here." Basara chuckled as he looked around the room and saw not a single sick kid in sight. Chisato chuckled as she placed her lunch up. "Yeah well I give them what they need after and send them to class." Chisato finished as she grabbed her container and putted it back in her black _Coach_ purse. "You sure they aren't here for your sexy ass~" Basara teased as Chisato blushed a little. "Oh jealous aren't we?~ relax. I'm your girl. Only yours.~." She reaffirmed, making Basara somewhat sigh with a smile.

"Now tell me what's up. There's obviously something on your mind. It's obvious that you aren't feeling bad or anything. Although I would love to play doctor with you.~" Chisato teased him, making him blush a bit before both got serious. "So my friend... he is so wrapped up in proving a point that he basically distances himself from me and Issei. He wants revenge on his painful past but... I feel like this is his business." Basara stopped with a sigh, a sad smile went on his face as Chisato grabbed a hold of his firm hand and squeezed.

"Hey.. look at me. Take your time okay? Tell me everything you want and I'll listen. Don't worry." Chisato said with a comforting smile, making him continue. "On one hand, I can go help him but at the cost of lying to someone close to me... on the other hand, I don't help him and I may end up losing him forever. I don't know what to do." Basara frowned as Chisato pulled him in for a hug, resting his head against her breasts.

"I think you should help him hunny." Basara shot up with a shocked expression and dumbfoundment, making her giggle at his cuteness. "Really? But what if I hurt that person?" Basara asked with confusion. Chisato sighed as she looked into his eyes. "I know.. but this person you may hurt.. whoever it may be. Can forgive you. Wounds heal kiddo. Losing a friend hurts forever.." Chisato trailed off, a flash of memories about Raphaeline shouted through her head before she looked at the boy.

"She can forgive you... but of course she won't forget what you did. But if you don't help your friend and something bad happens to him. I know you won't ever forgive yourself Basara. You're a good guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I know I am lucky to have a man like you in my life. And if you save your friend. I'm sure him and this person will see that as well." Chisato finished as the boy stood up, wiping his tears away from her kind poetic words. "T-thank you. You mean a lot to me and I can't express how much I owe you for this." Basara said as he walked to the door.

"That's what I'm here for baby. Now go save your friend." Chisato finished as the bell rang and students began to walk to class and talk loudly still. Before Basara opened the door, her turned back to the busty nurse sitting in her computer chair and on her laptop. "Hey Chisato?" He called out, making her turn around. "What's up?" She asked with curiosity. "You wanna go on a date sometime? Like an actual date?" Basara finished as Chisato blushed. "Ara ara. Asking out a nurse are we? How naughty Basara~" she teased, making him laugh. "I'm serious haha. Do you wanna go on a date sometime?" He asked again, making Chisato to stop giggling and smile.

"Of course. Next week Tuesday so okay?" She asked with a smile. "Okay, I'll pick you up at... lets say eight okay?" He asked as the door slight opened. "Eight is Fine." Chisato repiled with a smile. Basara smiles back as she blew a kiss to him. 'Such a silly boy. He always find a way to make me smile.' Chisato thought to shelf but was cut out her trance as a small red magic circle formed around her ear.

'_Afuriea. We need to talk.'_ Spoke Sapphire.

_'Okay. You seen urgent. So speak away. What's up girl.'_

_Kuoh Academy, end of day._

Basara texted Issei and told him to meet him at a diner downtown and bring that runt, Saji. He didn't like Saji that much since he tried to hit on Asia and Yuki but pushed that aside for what is about to come today. Basara overheard that Saji had a Sacred gear with him and wanted to see for himself one day.

As Basara sat outside in the hot day, eating his ham and bacon sandwich when he spotted Issei walking to his table with the messy haired Saji. "Yo doofus!" Issei shouted as Basara and him fist bumped one another and sat down along with Saji. "You sure you guys weren't followed?" Basara asked with a worried tone, making Issei laugh and Saji smirking. "Of course man! You're talking to the guy who used to sneak out all the time." Issei gloated, making Basara laugh.

"You only snuck out to Moriko's house across the street so you guys could watch your damn _Darling In The Franxxx _and you caught your underwear on the fence, Remember?" Basara finished as Issei adopted a red face, making Saji chuckle. "Touché ya dick. Now what's going on. Why are you being so secretive." Issei broke the ice finally as he finally talked. "I want to help Kiba and the girls destroy Excalibur."

Issei understood what his brother was talking about while Saji's grin instantly disappeared and was replaced with a terrified face. "What!? Are you crazy! Our masters will kill us all!" Saji protested but was shot down by Issei. "Yeah I know. But I'm not gonna let Kiba be a damn stray. I don't care." Issei growled but Saji still protested. "Yeah that's easy for you too to say! You got Rias who's strict but reasonable." Saji spoke as he pointed at Issei then to Basara. "You got Mio who is lenient but harsh and I got Sona who loves beating me!" Saji comically whined as he stood up.

"Don't be such a big baby!" Basara spoke finally as he took a sip firm his root beer. "Nah . You Guys have fun!" He stepped behind a bush but was immediately punched by a familiar petit white haired girl and dragged by a blue haired girl, both sporting a bored look on their faces. "Thought you weren't followed." Basara growled at his younger brother but was stopped by Konekos voice.

"... we followed them the moment they're school behind Senpais back. We too want to help." Koneko deadpanned as Yuki nooded in agreement. 'So cute! Why is Koneko so damn cute!' Issei thought to himself. "You sure you guys wanna do this? This means going rogue most likely." Basara asked the girls with a serious tone. "... we made our choice and that's final. Kiba is like a brother to me just like you guys." Yuki deadpanned as she looked Saji.

Basara nodded and told them they can bend. The only remaining question is where can they find Irina and Xenovia. "You guys got your rook and Knight now? Can I leave?" Saji protested but Koneko shook her head. "I mean Kuoh is a fairly big city. How the hell are we gonna find them?" Protested Basara as the group walked silently. "... I mean it's not like we're gonna fins them on main-"" oh help us dear father for our bellies have been empty from thy hunger!" Yelled a familiar voice. Basara face palmed as he saw Irina and Xenovia asking for money to eat.

"What was that about finding them on Main Street Koneko?" Basara joked as he approached the girls. After a couple of minutes, they agreed to talk and walked in the diner.

_Twenty minutes later_

"So you want to help us destroy Excalibur?" Irina said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. Basara was kind enough to buy them food from the diner and they ate it all viciously. Yuki nodded as Saji sat at the end of the booth shaking from thinking about the punishment he will get from Sona. "Done." Xenovia said flatly, causing Irina to be shocked. "But Xenovia! We're gonna be working with devils!" Irina protested but Xenovia shot it down.

"Think about it Irina. There is no way just two of us can recover the holy swords AND beat a fallen angel general. Besides, I want to see this Venom in action." Xenovia spoke out as she looked at Issei then back to her partner. "We have a thirty percent chance of returning home and we still took it. Remember Irina. The higher ups sent us here. My mother sent me here. We need those swords and failure is not an option. Xenovia finished as Irina pouted before nodding her head.

"Now about your friend, the knight..." Xenovia trailed off before Koneko spoke up. "... I texted him and told him to meet us at the park three blocks from here." Koneko deadpanned as she looked around. "Well then let's meet with him." Issei spoke first. Saji sighed as he and the others left the diner.

_Five minutes later_

"This better be worth my time." Kiba spat as he stood with his back against the water fountain, his eyes not leaving the swords Irina and Xenovia hold. "It's obvious you're pissed about what happened during the _Holy Sword Project. That Issue is looked down upon and the worst mistake the church has ever done. All by the thanks of Valper Galilei." Kiba's noses scrunched the moment the name was spoken, visibly showing anger and sadness in his eyes. _

"Yeah . I know Valper... he is the one who murdered my friends. Killed my sister. All thanks to that fuck that I am the at I am now." Kiba finished as Saji began to cry . "BRO I DIDNT KNKW THAT YOU HAD A SAD BACKSTORY!! LET ME HELP! I DONT CARE WHAT SONA SAYS!" Saji cheered as Xenovia smiled. "Fine I'll help you. But on one condition, that fat fuck dies by my blade." Kiba finished as Xenovia nodded. "Sounds reasonable. Now let's go. I think I know where they are gonna be." Irina finished as her, Xenovia, Yuki, Koneko, and Saji walked off. Leaving the brothers with Kiba.

"Listen you guys I'm flattered but stay out of this." Kiba said with a sigh, making Issei shocked. "What are you talking about man? We're family aren't we!? Were your brothers!" He protested. "Yeah but this is my-"save it Kiba. I know the feeling of revenge. We both do. Family looks out for one another. And like it or not, we're gonna go with you." Basara finished, making Kiba sigh with a slight smile.

"Well I guess I can't hold you guys back. Come on." Kiba finished as he walked to meet up with Koneko and the others, ready to help the church behind their kings back who was already beginning to realize what they are up to.

**_Lilith, Underworld _**

In Sona's sauna room, sat Rias, Mio and Sona all talking about an important subject. The Excalibur and Kiba. Their smooth naked bodies glistening as they talked to one another. "Did... did I do something wrong with Kiba?" Rias said with a sad tone. Mio and Sona quickly shook their heads in protest. " no of course not cause! Kiba just needs time. Mio added as Sona interjected. "Yes. All men go through that stage. Kiba _will _come back to you Rias. He is your knight after all right?"

"Of course. Kiba will always be my knight no matter what." Rias said with a firm voice. The girls nodded as Rias was back to her old self and the girls began their girl talk. "So Rias you never told me about your date with Issei." Mio teased as Rias' face became flustered. "It... was great! The food was amazing and he was such a gentleman even though he was shaking so adorably." Rias smiled before looking back at her older cousin. "Now since were talking about this... wanna explain you're kiss with Basara that night~" Rias teased back, making Mio have a darker shade of red than Rias.

"I don't... know what your talking about." Mio cutefully muttered underneath her breath, making Rias laugh. "It's nice that you both have guys that keep you happy.., I wonder how that feels like.." Sona said as she looked at the ground. She was envious that they basically had boyfriends but she wasn't that interested in men except for one... Basara Hyoudou. To her Basara was an enigma. He didn't respond to cat calling and he was a keen intellect. After his disputes with Riser Phoenix, Sona saw his face up close and thought he was instantly attractive and found him handsome in a bad boy type.

"Do you like Basara? I know the way you look at him Sona.~" Rias teased her best friend as Mio stood there a little pissed. Sona blushed violently from Rias' words as she wanted to dodge the question. Luckily, fate helped her and three magic circles manifested and formed into holographic images of Maria, Akeno and Tsubaki.

"_Sorry for the intrusion sis but we got a problem." _Maria spoke in a firm tone.

"_She is right Rias. The situation is getting out of hand." _Said Akeno.

"How bad is it?" Sona asked as Tsubaki closed her eyes and sighed.

"_Let's just say the situation is dire.'_

_Human Realm_

Issei called his regular contract and told him that he could not make it tonight. The blonde banged man understood and the group walked into the abandoned warehouse district. It was six in the evening now after scouting through countless places in Kuoh until landing in this building. Issei started to Revert into Venom while Basara's skin crackled away, leaving the Ghost Rider. Saji watched in awe and felt a little envious that they had such cool powers and he had a fingerless gauntlet. Seeing this, only made him want to get stronger.

"**Wait a second.. this place seems familiar." **Venom spoke out as the Rider unwrapped his chain and scanned the area. After a couple of seconds, he spoke. "_This is we're you killed that stray."_ The Rider finished as Venom nodded. "... so he has to be here.. I know it." Irina spoke as her and Xenovia through off their robes and into their revealing, black cat suit. Both girls had their swords armed as Venom formed an axe and The Rider held Brynhildr.

Kiba took out two swords and scanned. Just then, Freed shot out and landed in the roof and let out an eerily laugh. "WHY HELLO THERE YOU FUCKING SHIT STAINS!" He yelled evilly before looking at Venom and Ghost Rider. "AHH YOU TWO ARE HERE AS WELL! THERE IS SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO MEET YOU BOTH! YOOUUUWHOO!" Freed cackled as a shirt pugy man walked out the shadows, wearing a white robe with golden edges and glasses, wearing a smug grin Venom wanted to bite off.

"You know, you both intrigue me. How about come to my side? We could learn a lot from each other." The pugy man said as he conitued to walk to the group. "**Never. You keep talking and I'll show you a world of pain. We will eat both your arms and then both your legs and then we will eat your face off your head! You will be this armless, legless faceless thing! Rolling down the street! Like a turd! In the wind!" **Venom said with a girls, making the man who was now out the shadows, scared from the beasts brutal words.

As soon as the man came out, Kiba felt nothing but pure rage and ran at him. "VALPER GALILEI! PREPARE TO DIE YOU FUCK!"

_Meanwhile, in Nagasaki_

Mirei, Yurishia and Azuki made it back to their hideout. A rundown bar in the outskirts as town as Aine and Landred came along with Aki and the rest. They walked jn te bar, the smell of cheap beer and the sound of a pool game going on from Mirei and Azukis game while music played.

They all have each other hugs and caught up as Yurishia filled them in on what is going on. "So where is she now?" Aki asked aa her I-cup sizes tits was pushing out her lab coat. Her long blue hair dancing from the wind. "In the back,m. I'll get her." Azuki Yelled as she dropped her pool stick on the couch and disappeared in the back.

Aki was the "doctor" of the group as she kept everyone in health and in line while Yurishia and Aine were the leaders. Landred was had the same boob size as Aki and a firm ass that rivaled Yurishia. Her sex appeal was unmatched and even made Rieri, the other "doctor" in the group her bitch. Miyuri was usually the beautiful but smart ass when she knew when she was rght. Luckily, her baby sister, Tearju, kept her in check.

Lastly, that brought Azuki and Mieri, the "babies" of the group. They always got what they wanted and usually Aki and Landred has to keep them in check. Azuki finally emerged from the back and with her , was a blonde haired girl who looked no older than sixteen years old. She limped to the couch and slowly sat down and sharply sighed.

Aki ran to her aid and checked her legs, sighing in relief as she looked. "Just a sprain, Miyuri help me with this." Miyuri scoffed but couldn't deny the fact that the girl needed medical attention. No matter how much she wanted to admit it, she always looked out for the little guy and made sure people were safe. "Thank you..." spoke out before Aki gave her a slight bop in the nose.

"You should be fine kiddo. Just take these." Tearju tossed her a bottle of Advil and the blond haired girl caught it and downed a d pill. Aine tossed her a water bottle and the blonde drank it down. After a couple of seconds, Rieri spoke. "So why don't you tell us your name sweetie? What happened?" The blonde sighed as she closed her eyes and saw the images of the dead villagers burned in her memory. "My name is Cellis. Reinhardtd, and I'm the Red Dragon Emperor."

**Hey! I had a lot of fun writing this, new chapter will be up in two days tops! Now a couple of things. One I had to switch the lore for Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade from Naruto because I already established that Naruto is a game in this world. Don't worry, they both will have the same powers and abilities along with their personalities from the Naruto series. I also added Miyabi and Homura in here because I love those girls haha**

**Now you guys control Valpers fate next chapter. Want him to die next chapter? Want him to live and be taken by Vali like the Anime/LN ? Let me know! **

**So they are moving foward now! Sapphire is suiting up and Chisato is gonna have a date with Basara which WILL lead into the their spontaneous lemon scene. I thought hard about it and decided what's wrong with one more lemon between them? After all all girls are getting fucked in this series haha! So Aki, Yurishia and the gang WILL meet with Basara and the gang at the end of season 2! Anyway, until next time! **


	16. Life 15- Stronger Enemies Appeared!

**Theraceytracy- kind of. Don't get me wrong, Issei and Basara will become ALOT stronger. Think of it as a "super saiyan" power up. As of right now, Issei and Basara are in their base forms. After they regain their powers( which will happen this season I promise) he will get stronger like that. I promise he will. Issei is actually an unique case here since in the LN/Anime, he gets stronger by being a pervert. Trust me , im gonna keep this in here and that's how Venom changes to suit his needs like Ddraig does. **

**BLS91090- Trust me dude my auto correct is a pain in the ass for my phone lol for real there's some mistakes that is just caused from the stupid thing that i have no intention of causing lol. That "yelled" issue will be resolved my man.**

**Adamcoleera- Ya I hear what you mean man. I definetly got plans for Basara and Sapphire. I thought about it and decided to go full blown incest with this shit lol there will be some sexy time with him, Chisato and the older girls in his Harem my man. **

**Sirvancelotgraves- Yeah I am gonna have each and every girl have their own moments with the boys so they can shine more. And I'm gonna have another Chisato lemon after the Kokabiel arc. Season 2 will be a bit longer just so I can somewhat explain the feelings for some of the girls my man. **

**Otherbarry6- Yeah I apologize for those mistakes my man. I write all of this on my phone and sometimes it gets glitchy and writes other shit by mistake. And those lemons are throughout this series. Some of which WILL happen this season. **

**Akilja95- Yes there will be a new girl every season however they won't all be introduced right away, some will come in mid season or near the end so it won't be so repetitive. I hear you about just having Basara/Chisato/ and Sapphire, the Lemon Roadmap is always being changed so you never know. Yes Sapphire will be a full fledged member of his Harem and be their mother at the same time. **

**Guest Wolfx- hey I'm sorry that you don't like the Harem standings right now but I already have plans for Yubelluna and Grayfia. Besides their harems are just gonna keep getting bigger considering this turned out to be Multi crossover so I'll still add Tsubasa and Meguri in the harems but I'm gonna stick to my guns and keep Yubelluna and Grayfia in here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. **

**TheChampionMike957- Yeah that's what I was going for lol. He's gonna have different interactions with his girls and the same goes for Issei so you gotta look out for that. It's funny that you mentioned that to be honest because as soon as I finished that chapter, it literally dawned on me that I gotta rewrite the road map AGAIN since new girls are coming. And yeah I know it's a lot of lemons but I plan on making this a long series so what the hell ya know? **

**So this is the new( and possibly gonna get bigger) Harem and their girls!**

**Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Rossweisse, Bennia, Elminhilde, Raynare, Yasaka, Yubelluna, Tsubasa, Azuki, Tearju, Aine, Liala, Homura, Hinata, Asuna, Lucy, Medusa and Tohka.**

**Basara's Harem: Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest, Chisato, Cellis, Nanao, Kalawarner, Orihime, Rieri, Landred, Mieri, Rikka, Meguri, Sona, Grayfia, Aki, Erza, Rin, Miyabi, Miyuri, Sapphire, Sakura(From Naruto), and Sakura(From Fate/Night). **

**I had to switch the lore for Sakura and Hinata because I already established that Naruto is an anime so instead they are students of Rin and Tsunade along with Miyabi and Homura, their best friends. Don't worry, they will still have their powers and abilities we know and love in their series.**

**Anyway guys I just wanna say thank you to all the support and reviews you all leave. Good criticism is always welcome, Anyway, lets rock!**

**_Life 15- Stronger enemies appeared!_**

_Abandoned bar, Nagasaki Japan_

"My name is Cellis Reinhardt. And I am the Red Dragon Emperor." Cellis finished before sighing in pain. Aki quickly grabbed one of the small wooden chairs and walked to the young blonde on the couch. With one swift move, she rested her foot on top of the chair. The blood leaving her sprained ankle making her breathing calm.

"Thank you." Cellis spoke with a smile. Landred could not help but smile at the young blonde as she stared at her chest. For a young girl, she had double D thirty six flesh pillows Landred wanted to suck on. She thought to her self that maybe, just maybe, she can make Cellis her bitch like she did with Rieri. Before diving into that worm hole, Aine spoke out.

"What happened to you kid? You look like shit." Aine asked with curiosity and a bit of worry, making the other girls nod in agreement. Cellis only sighed as she repiled. "Well you see..."

_Flashback_

_Cellis was on the hilltop in the countryside of Nagasaki, overlooking the woods. "That... was a fucking shit show." She spoke to her partner as a red spiked gauntlet appeared on her left hand. **[I agree. Whatever that thing was... it was like anything I ever encountered before. However, I'm glad that we killed it.] **Ddraig finished as Cellis laid against the hot rock. The mud caked on her shoes as she let the wind pass through her hair. Out in the distance, birds were heard chirping as she rested her eyes for a bit, replaying her fight with Blackheart that happened in an abandoned town. _

_Blackheart was releasing all the trapped souls in the abandoned town for power as his aura became massive. However, she activated the **Imperius Juggernaut Drive **and defeated him once and for all. The torment of him killing her parents and slaughtering her town was finally over. Now she waited on the rock, starving and low on her reserves. _

_"Damage report Ddraig.." Cellis asked as he took out her last shot of Morphine and stuck the syringe in her leg. **[I'm already sending my mana left into your body to heal, partner. Your cracked ribs and spleen is healing quickly. You have a minor concussion but that will be resolved shortly. However, you need to take it easy on your ankle. You sprained it pretty bad after landing that roundhouse kick.] **Cellis laughed at her partners worry as she felt her breathing begin to steady and her headache fading away quickly._

_"You always was a worry wort buddy. But I'm thankful to have you." Cellis complimented the dragon as she slowly stood up, getting a feel for her revived body as well as not putting any pressure on her strained ankle. **[I been with you ever since you were a child, Young Reinhardt. I cannot help but worry for you. Besides, when the white one appears, You will need me.] **Ddraig added as Cellis nodded in agreement._

_Cellis dusted her jeans and black sweater off as she pulled the golden white cloak over her body and the hood over her head. She sighed as she slowly limped to the path and down the hill. The hot sun beating down on her neck as her black combat boots dragged across the dirt. "We need to find some place to stay buddy. After our Mana is back up we can find Kurumi next. I'd promise her I'd come find her after I kill that son of a bitch." Cellis grunted as she continued down the path, ignoring the hornets around her. _

_Ddraig sighed from her words. **[Even though I advise you to wait until your ankle is healed. It would be impossible to break you out of it. From the time you were a little girl, once you had something to do, you wouldn't stop until it's done.] **Cellis chuckled as she was getting towards the end of the path and into the woods. "You're right about that. Anyway, what can I use for the time being." Cellis finished as she checked her surroundings as she limped, the pain flaring in her ankle as she took another step._

_**[Using Imperius Juggernaut Drive uses your Mana instead of your life force. However, considering Blackheart already devoured the souls, it took a lot out of us. You would be lucky to activate your Scale Mail. Basic abilities are easy for me to handle but I would strongly advise you to avoid fights as much as possible partner.] **Ddraig finished as Cellis was now down in the woods. The wind passing by as her golden blonde hair danced along._

_"I see.." Cellis trailed off as her eyes became droopy. She hasn't eaten anything in two days, only sustaining herself with Mana until she is now using it to heal her serious injuries. She shook the feeling off and continued. "Hey partner. You ever heard of the Ghost Rider and Venom? They apparently have everyone talking about these mysterious two. Do you know anything about them? Something the others don't?" Cellis asked curiously, making Ddraig sigh. **[I do not know of any "Venom" but the Ghost Rider and I have history.] **Ddraig finished as Cellis stopped in her tracks._

_"Explain." She demands as the emerald jewels went silent. After a few moments, Ddraig finally answered. **[The Ghost Rider was the one who killed Albion and I back during the war along with countless other dragons. The devils were desperate at the time during the war and so they contacted Mephisto, The Arch Demon, to create the ultimate weapon. A weapon that is **__**fueled by the anger and vengeance of the lost spirits and can be inhabited by other hosts like how I am attached to you. The Ghost Rider.] **Ddraig finished, making Cellis' eyes wide as dinner plates after hearing her partners words. She heard only legends of Mephisto but to think he created such a thing._

_"Has there been any good hosts? I heard the one who has inhabited the one right now is sort of an enigma. He does bad things for a greater cause." Cellis responses as she limped again down the path, cherry blossom pedals dancing in the wind as Ddraig spoke back. **[From what I can remember. There has been both good and bad. Carter Slade was an outlaw in the Wild West and was bounded to the spirit of many years. He was a good man. Crack shot with his revolver and saved many others.] **Ddraig finished, making Cellis sigh in relief until she dropped to the ground._

_**[Cellis! Stand up! Come on!] **Ddraig called desperate to his partner. Cellis felt exhausted and weak due to starvation and her mana. "Ddraig... I'm sorry.." she slowly spoke as Ddraig became more worried. **[You are not dying here! Stand up! Be that strong determined girl I seen grow up and stand! Please!] **Ddraig called out again, making her slightly nod as she closed her eyes. She slowly planted her hands into the dirt and pushed up._

_Her body slightly rose higher and higher as she planted her right foot into the ground, her combat boots sinking into the dirt. Now was the real test. She quickly took a deep breath and planted her left foot into the ground. Pain instant flared in her body as she screamed in agony. After a couple of seconds and multiple attempts , she was standing up, making Ddraig sigh in relief. _

_"Thanks buddy... I owe you my life once again." Cellis said with a smile, making the emerald jewels on her gauntlet light up. **[We are a team Young Reinhardt. Now come on. We need to find some shelter.] **Ddraig added. Cellis nodded and took a deep breath. She limped further in the forest and out of sight_

_Ten minutes later_

_As she limped further in the distance, she came across the smell of smoke and cloth burning. She gritted her teeth and tracked the scent to a village. When she saw the village, her eyes were met with horror as she saw charred corpses, burned down huts and bodies with multiple stab wounds. "Oh...my...god." Was the only words she mustered as she walked through the destroyed village._

_**[This... this is a Hero Clan village.] **Ddraig softly said as he too was looking at the destruction. Cellis was speechless as she saw countless bodies. She walked to the main courtyard and saw a little girl in a red dress, dead with a sword impaled in her stomach as she clutched a tiny white stuffed bear. "Who... who could do something so.. awful?" Cellis spoke out as she knelt down to the little girl. _

_The girl looked no older than seven years old with jet black hair and glassy dark brown eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red as if she was crying before her death. "I'm sorry little one." Cellis said with a sad tone as she closed the girls eyes on last time. A tear began to escape her eyes as she knelt down. As she was processing all of this, Ddraig spoke out. _

_**[Parnter duck now!] **Cellis instantly dodged a large sword, the sword cutting off a couple of strands of her hair as she jumped up. A sharp pain flared in her ankle as she turned and jumped a couple of feet to gain distance. "Who are you?" She demanded as she tried to hide the fatigue and pain in her body. "I apologize madam. Please do not take this personally but I must do this." The man spoke._

_Cellis looked up and taken a good look at the man who appeared to be British as she was German. The man had long blonde and ice blue eyes and glasses. He was dressed in a navy blue suit and white button up shirt and black ties As she looked at him more, she seen something that made her shocked. On his left sleeve, was the symbol for the British faction of the Hero Clan. In his right hand, was the legendary sword, Caliburn._

_"Did you do this? These are your people you asshole!" Cellis Yelled as the fatigue began to catch to her more. The mana Ddraig had been sending through her veins was depleting rapidly. **[Partner... do not try to provoke him.] **Ddraig spoke to her in her mind. "I see you are the Red Dragon Emperor correct? How strong are you? I'm sure Vali would like to know." The man spoke again. _

_"What's it to you?" Cellis demeaned back, trying her best to stand now as the man sighed. "Ahh I forgot. I am Arthur Pendragon. Decedent from the great King Arthur, wielder Of Caliburn, and rightful General to the Khaos Brigade." Arthur greeted to her with a bow. He stood up and saw the girl stumbling around with her eyes getting droopy. _

_He sighed as he sheathed his sword and looked at the girl. "You're weak. I'm actually quite surprised you're even conscious right now. So please forgive me my lady." Arthur spoke as he slowly walked to Cellis. "Don't... you dare... touch..me" Cellis slurred as she fumbled more. Ddraigs voice became distant to her as her vision was blurry. Just then, Arthur punched her in the stomach, making her cough up blood as she was sent flying back into the hut._

_The weak wooden hut crashed on top of her as she only seen a little of the outside world. **[Partner! Please try to stay awake!] **Ddraig called as s her vision started to become dark. Arthur walked to the collapsed hut and knelt down on one knee. "I'm sorry my lady. Vali would not forgive me if I killed his rival. I do hope we meet again one day." Arthur said as she stood up._

_"I'll kill... you assholes..." Cellis slurred as a rose silently dropped in front of her as Arthur walked away. With one final blink, everything went black._

_End of Flashback_

"After that, I woke up in the bar and Yurishia here as been taking care of me ever since. My mana and everything has been replishend as well as my reserves. Just this damn ankle." Cellis spoke with a smile. "I many got something for that, hold on." Mieri walked up to her and held a small jar holding a glowing green liquid inside.

"Take a deep breath." Mieri commanded as Cellis compiled. Mieri opened the jar, the smell of metal and fumes stung the girls noises as she dabbed her fingers inside and rubbed the material in her ankle. Cellis felt like she was being stung by thousands of hornets at once until the pain was miraculously gone and her ankle was no longer blue.

"Wow..." Cellis muttered out as she wiggles her ankle back and forth. She stood up and felt no pain at all. She smiled and hugged the tall blonde. "That was awesome! Thank you!" She squealed, making Mieri smile. "Don't thank her kiddo. Thank Aki for making that damn pus. Saved everyone in her once or twice." Landred spoke with a seductive smile, causing Cellis to be confused at her face.

"I suppose introductions are in order anyway." Azuki spoke as the others nodded. The other busty girls stood near the bar as Cellis was at the pool table. Reiri pauses the music and spoke. "I'm Hida Reiri. The more "diplomatic" girl in the group." Rieri spoke with a smile as she sat down on the bar stool. Landred stood up next, her large I-cup breasts were aching to be free from their restraints as she smiled at the young blonde in front of her.

"Hi hunny! You can call me Landred. I'm the queen of Baldien and probably the last woman alive who knows the truth about Atlantis. I hope we can see each other soon.~" Landred winked at the girl as she stuck her tongue out a tiny bit, making Cellis blush. Next was Tearju and Miyuri. The older pinked haired sister stood up with a grin on her face as her younger sister followed.

"Names Miyuri. I'm the smartest out of all these ditzy girls here. Nice to meet you, _Red Dragon Emperor." _Miyuri added with a harsh, sarcastic tone, making Cellis somewhat agitated until Tearju clonked her older sister on the head. "Forgive my sister please.. I am Tearju Tsjuido or "Tearju Lunatique" That people call me. I apologize for my sister by the way, she can honestly be prideful but she's a big softe~ anyway, we're the "mad scientists" of the group. I hope we can be friends!" Tearju cheerfully spoke as she tripped on her own to feed walking back, making Landred giggle.

"Names Azuki and thats Aki. We're Maken Elites from Tenbo Academy. We're probably the only ones left after those fucks betrayed us. Anyway girl, as long as you drink a beer with me, you're okay in my books." Azuki repiled as she drank a sip of her Soju. However, Aki laughed. "Oh calm down miss "i got thirty stuffies on my bed!"" Azuki instantly blushed with embassramet as the others, including Cellis, began to laugh. "S-Shut up!" She muttered out until Yurishia patted her shoulder.

Mieri stepped up and looked at her fellow blonde, her H-cup tits pushing out her school uniform. "I'm Mieri Shikishima. Ex Solider Liberator." She finished as she sat back down. Aine and Yurishia finally spoke. "Nice to meet you kiddo. Im Chidorigafuchi Aine but just call me Aine. I'm the Goddess of Nocturnal. I heard you are the Red Dragon Emperor correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Cellis repiled firm, making Aine smile. "That's good to hear. I hope you can keep up with the big girls now since you're gonna be hanging with us." Aine smiled as Yurishia spoke up. "You already know my name hunny so I'll skip that. I been taking care of you when you were in a coma. I am the Goddess of Law." Yurishia spoke with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm glad I have the honour to meet you bunch." Cellis spoke with a bow, causing the others to laugh but let it slide nonetheless. "Now I been meaning to ask you.. who is Kurumi? You constantly spoke about her in your sleep." Mieri spoke as she looked out the window as the sun began to set, casting the plains into a beautiful sea of gold. Cellis sighed as she looked at the group.

"Kurumi is my best friend... I told her to run when I fought Blackheart back in that town. I told her and her other friend, Asia, to go a couple towns over to find a safe place. I need to go make sure if she's safe." Cellis spoke with determination as she looked around the room. "Well that's very noble of you but we got an issue. You mentioned Arthur and This _Vali _are members of the Khaos Brigade correct? Then it's safe to assume that they are planning something big that involves hero clan members or the devil faction." Aine spoke as Reiri was deep in thought.

"If that is the case then we need to act now and head to Kuoh, Yuri. Yuki and the others will need to know that the Khaos Brigade are planning what something." Azuki spoke while Aki and Landred agreed. "Wait a sec, you know Yuki Nonaka?" Cellis asked shocked, making the young Maken laugh. "Of course She does. That blue haired dumbass is her best friend." Miyuri spoke sarcastically as Tearju smacked her upside the head, making Cellis and Aki laugh.

"You're right. Listen up girls! We leave here in ten minutes! Aine, Landred, and Aki. I need you three to pack up all the medical supplies. Azuki and Mieri, destroy any trace of us here. The rest get suited up." Yurishia demanded. The others quickly got to work while Cellis walked to her side. "Hey. Do you know of the _Ghost Rider _and _Venom?_ I heard they were also in Kuoh." Cellis asked as Yurishia sighed.

"Of course I heard about them kiddo. They are our secondary target. I want to learn what they are capable of and how powerful they are for myself. If they are a threat. Then I will eliminate them." Yurishia spoke as she smiled at the young blonde. "Don't worry, we will find your friend." She spoke as she walked away, tripping over the floor board and bouncing her large tits off the ground, making Aki laugh while Landred helped her up while coping a feel, making Yurishia blush.

Cellis looked out the window and saw nightfall was close. She sighed as she confided to look out the window. 'Please. Please be okay Kurumi.'

_Town of Kuoh, Abandoned Warehouse_

"VALPER GALILEI! PREPARE TO DIE YOU FUCK!" Kiba shouted as he ran at him with full speed. Before his sword can taste Valpers blood, Freed jumped in front of him and stopped the attack with his Exacalibur. The once sacred face on Valper was replaced with a cocky grin, making Kiba pissed off even more. "KYAHHHHHHAHAHA! NICE TRY BITCH!" Freed exclaimed.

"Fuck You Freed!" Kiba shouted as they both jumped on top of the roof and clashed swords with one another. They danced the song of death as Kiba dodged the Excalibur as Freed dodged his devil sword. **"Kiba you damn fool be careful!" **Venom Yelled as Freed disappeared from sight, making everyone surprised.

"_Behind you numbnuts!" _The Rider Yelled as Freed ran at blinding speed. Kiba turned around and blocked the oncoming attack. Sparks of Heaven and Devil energy grew fighting for control as Freed laughed maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHA! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE THE SUPER FAST SWORD!" Freed Yelled at the top of his lungs as Kiba got pissed off. "ALRIGHT THEN YOU INSANE BASTARD THEN LETS PLAY YOUR WAY." Kiba shouted as they both disappeared from sight, only traces of them was their sparks of energy smashing against one another.

"We need to find a way to slow him down. If that happens then we can attack Freed from all sides." Xenoiva spoke as she was looking upon the light show. "Oh you need to stop him? I got you guys. **Line up!" **Saji Yelled out. A purple light began to appear on his hands as Koneko and Irina began to block their eyes. After the light died down, A dark black gauntlet appeared on his hand with a purple jewel.

"Alright Line Go!" Saji Yelled. A baby blue rope shot out the gauntlet and attached itself to Freeds ankle. "HEY THATS CHEATING!" Freed Yelled as he tried to cut the rope off but to no avail, making him pissed. "Don't even try it you bastard! It's absorbtion Line! It only lets go when I want it!" Saji Yelled wth a cocky grin. "NOW!" Irina Yelled as her, Xenovia, Venom, and Ghost Rider ran and attacked the mad priest.

"What the-? HOW CANT I GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME!" Freed shouted until Venoms large fist met his jaw, shattering it completely. Before Freed could react, The Rider cocked his hand back and his spiked fist met with a devastating blow. The mad priest was sent flying as Saji released absorbtion Line and sighed. "Take that you batshit fuck." Venom walked to the priest who was on the ground with Xenovia.

"You... fucking... devils..." Freed spoke as he took a small pellet out his pocket with a small smile. "Hey Freed! Don't leave me! I order you to stay!" Valper was desperate as Freed laughed. "You're on your own Valper." Freed spoke as he crises his flashbang in the ground. While Venom and the others were blinded. Freed made his daring escape.

"_Fuck. After him!"_ The Rider Yelled as Kiba, the church duo, and Yuki ran after him. Valper was now petrified as Venom, Koneko and Saji stared daggers at him. "H-hey! Come on now let's be reasonable here! Don't hurt me!" Valper begged before Koneko and Venom punched him together, breaking multiple ribs as Valper was sent flying into the metal wall. "**Pathetic fucking pussy." **Venom added before making his hands into Katana's.

"...it's not worth it. The bastard will be dead from that attack anyway." Koneko deadpanned as Venom hesitated to attack and looked at her. "**Are you insane? This bastard needs to die." **Venom added with a snarl, making Valper scared. Saji ran up to him and spoke to Venom. "Think about it man. He's a joke. A fat pathetic joke. He's not worth spilling blood. If anything, I'd say let this fuck wallow in fear from you." Saji added. Venom sighed as he began to seep back into Issei.

"I hope you both are right." Issei spoke before looking at Valper. "If I ever see you again. I will make your death far worse than what you believe." Issei spat in a cold tone, making Valper nodded vigorously. "...besides I don't think he's that stupid to pick a fight with you Issei." Koneko deadpanned as she took out a small treat out her pocket and ate it before walking away.

Issei and Saji turned around and began to walk away. Valper adopted a grin as he unsheathed his hidden blade underneath his sleeve. 'I will take that power you have you pathetic devil and use it for myself!' Valper thought as he slowly stood up. Issei was walking with the others until Venom spoke. **"He's going to attack you."** Venom added. 'Really? After sparing that fuck?' Issei thought as he turned around.

Valper tried to rush at the group until a bright yellow flash appeared , causing the two devils and priest to sheild their eyes as the aura grew monstrous. "**YOU FUCKING FOOL!" **Venom yelled as the light began to die. Koneko began to shiver as the aura was nothing she has ever felt before. It was higher than the one she felt in the church all those weeks ago.

The light died and stood was Venom. However, his milky white veins were now glowing gold and his white scerla was the same. "I-I p-please have mercy!" Valper begged as Venom laughed. "**Sorry, all out of mercy." **Venom spoke as he disappeared from sight, faster than Koneko could make eye contact with as Saji stood in awe. Before Valper could react, Venom reappeared in his line of sight and opened his sickly wide jaw and ate his arm. The blood squirted like a geyser out the priests stup as he screamed in agony. Saji was petrified from the brutality as Koneko finally gotten used to the energy as was down right confused.

'What is this? This energy... it feels so familiar, almost like Sapphire-Sama. How?' Koneko thought to her self as Venom grabbed the ex priest and lifted him up in the air. Valper was terrified as Venom looked at the scared shitless man. "You... YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Valper Yelled desperately. Venom laughed as he looked at the ex priest. The black goldish skin slithered off as Issei was underneath, his eyes glowing golden as he looked at the pugy grey haired man. "M**o**n**st**e**r? N**o**. W**e **a**r**e** V**e**n**om!" ** both Said in unison as Venom over took his face once again.

Venom punched the priest in the stomach with all of his strength, the black fist glowing a bright gold as his large fiat connected to his stomach. A large poof erupted as Valper exploded into a red mist of guts and misty blood, making Saji throw up as Koneko looked on at the new look Venom had taken. She could not help but admit she found his new look oddly attractive to herself until Venom picked up what was left of Valpers stomach and ate it.

"Ew. Did you really have to eat that?" Saji spoke as his green face returned. Venom seeped back in his body as Issei fell to the ground on one knee. Koneko walked up to him and knelt down. ".. you wanna explain what the hell you did perv or what." She deadpanned as Issei's eyes went back to the normal chocolate color. "I ... don't know... I never felt that before.. that power. I just snapped and then... that happened." Issei spoke as he took more deep breathes and stood up.

"So why did you eat his stomach then?"Saji finally asked again as Issei rolled his eyes before he spoke again. "My partner needs to eat either human flesh or chocolate in order to survive and maintain a strong connection to me. Trust me I wasn't jumping for joy after he told me that." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head. "Wait you're saying that thing is alive!? Like a parasite or something?!"

'**PARASITE!!' **Venom shot out a tendril and smacked Saji hard against the head, leaving a mark on his face. "Hey What the hell was that for!?" Saji yelled as he rubbed his face, making Koneko laugh. "Yeah about that.. he is alive and we bonded, making us one. He's my partner. And don't call him parasite, he takes that PREEETTTYYY hard." Issei finished with a sheepish smile. Before Koneko or Saji could ask him anything else, six high energy signatures closed in on them as magic circles appeared at the entrance.

"Oh shit." Sajis blood ran cold as he saw the purple Sitri sigil was in view. Issei turned around and saw Rias and Mio's magic circles appeared. After a couple of seconds, Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Mio, and Maria appeared in front of the warehouse. "Goodness me, what have you gotten yourselves into~" Maria spoke with a smile as Akeno nodded behind Rias.

"I'm sure this will be a interesting story baby cuz , after all one of my rooks or my knight isn't here." Mio spoke with a devilish grin, making Issei sweat from nervousness. "I can't wait to hear such a great story." Rias repiled with a cocky yet mother like smile, a smile a mother would do to their children when they know they are in trouble. "Care to explain Saji?" Sona spat as Tsubaki looked annoyed. '**We shouldn't tell them about that power. Hell even I don't know about that power. Anyway, you're on your own partner' **Venom said as Issei groaned in his head.

'You are an asshole you know that?'

_Ten minutes later_

"Even after we agreed not to intervene, I'll keep an eye on them. After all, Yuki and Basara left with Kiba." Mio said with her eyes closed. Sona agreed to help them while Tsubaki and Maria agreed to help with Rias. "Tsk. Saji, I'm disappointed in you. You weren't even that careful in you're actions, what a shame. Did Tsubasa's stealth lessons not mean anything." Sona spat at Saji who begged for her forgiveness.

"Koneko why would you agree to help them anyway? That's highly unlike you considering you call him a pervert~" Akeno spoke out. Koneko looked down for the ground while she began too play with her feet. The usual bored face was gone and replaced with regret and mercy. "...because I didn't wanted Kiba to become a stray and... then end up killing him." Rias sighed as Mio got up off the metal table she was sitting on beside her. "I'm not surprised that your pervert brother went with Kiba. He will be punished accordingly when he gets back. You guys need to be more careful in the future. Anything you guys do will reflect on all of us." Mio said out loud, making Akeno and Maria giggle.

"Arara. Are you upset that you're boyfriend is gone to help out Kiba? After all, Maria tells me about the "erotic" mishaps you both have~" Akeno teased Mio as Mio's face went as red as her hair. "N-no! I don't l-like Basara like that! Honest!" Mio denied as Maria giggled behind her as Akeno laughed as well. "Of course she would try to hide her feelings for him. She sleeps in his bed beside him but won't admit her growing feelings for him~" Maria teased with Akeno, making Mio adopt an even darker shade of red on her face.

'They sleep together? Of course they would. I seen the way Basara gets that glint in his eye when he sees her but... why is this upsetting me?' Sona argued with her self as she turned back to Saji. Meanwhile, Issei was confused as his other began to talk to him. '**Does Mio like your brother or something?' **Venom asked with confusion, making Issei confused as well. 'I honestly don't know partner. I'll ask him about it after all this is over. Anyway, I'll buy some chocolate tonight for you.' Issei repiled in his head. Before Venom could reply, A loud smack rang out the room, followed by a ear piercing scream.

"You need more time to reflect on your actions! After all, my peerage cannot and will not afford mistakes!" Sona yelled as she smacked Saji on the ass again. Her hands was imbued with her magic with each smacking, making the pain worse. "GUAHAHAHAHA! IM SORRY SONA PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Saji cried out as Maria began to chuckle. "Not yet. You are not done yet." Sona repiled as she spanked him again, making Saji scream higher.

"Arara. Getting ready for a night with his brother Sona? Or do you like to be in control~" Maria teased the young Sitri, making her blush while Mio's eye began to twitch. " Wait a sec, she's using her powers to hit him!? What's she gonna do to me!?" Issei cried out as he quickly turned his head back to Rias who was walking to them. '**You're fucked partner.'** Venom laughed out as Issei was trembling while Koneko just stood there.

"Issei. Koneko. What is wrong with you kids? All you ever do is make me worry." Rias said in a motherlike tone as she hugged them, catching the Rook and pawn off guard. '**Or maybe not. She will be a great host for our offspirng don't you agree.' **Venom added as Issei blushed violently. "HEY WHY DO THEY GET HUGS WHILE IM GETTING MY ASS BEA-GYAH!" Saji yelled as Sona smacked him again. "That's Rias and her peerage. This is ours." Sona spat again with another smack, sending his ass into a coma.

"Who said they weren't getting punished?" Mio added as Isseis blood ran cold. "Wait what!? Aren't you gonna Forgive us!?" Issei repiled with tears in his eyes. "Oh Maou no issei. You too will be punished with a thousand spankings. So give me that bottom Issei!" Rias yelled as she conjoured her magic in her hands. "... wait please Senpai. I'm also at fault here.. I think I should be punished with at least half the spankings." Koneko said quietly as she knelt over the metal table, her sheer white panties that were decorated with cat faces shined in the moonlight.

"Okay then Koneko. Get ready for your spankings." Rias demanded as Issei protested. "Wah!? Hey Rias don't do it! She isn't at fault here! I'm the one who had this set up! So forgive that ass ! Don't spank it!" Issei tried to reason until Koneko fired back. "... stop it Issei. It's only fair." Koneko said again quietly as Issei comically groaned as Rias walked to Koneko who had her small ass in the air. She quietly dispelled her magic as she got closer.

"...go ahead Senpai.." Koneko said as she waited for the painful attack until she felt a hand gently smack her ass, catching her off guard. "Alright then, you're good to go Koneko." Rias said with a smile, confusing the young rook. "It's good you reflected on your actions and knew you were wrong." Mio added from the background as Akeno and Maria nodded in agreement. Koneko slowly stood up from the table and looked up to her king. "... I don't know what to say. Thank you." Koneko said with a smile. '**Gentle and firm. Classic Rias. She would definelty be a good mother to our spawn.' **Venom added again, making Issei blush hard again. 'Would you shut it dude!?' Issei yelled back in his head, making Venom laugh as Rias looked into his eyes.

"Okay now Issei you're next! You're getting the rest of the spankings." Rias said with a smile as her magic returned in her hand, making his eyes wide. 'Please tell me you got my back on this man.' Issei begged his partner as Venom laughed. '**Nope. You definelty should of told her partner. You did exactly what Eddie did to his wife back when I was bonded with him. It's time to learn.' **Venom added with a smile. "Aww shit."

_An hour later _

Issei, Rias, Mio, and Maria all walked home as Issei kept rubbing his ass while Venom began to heal the bruises. "I think you put my ass in a coma." Issei whined as he and girls walked to the front door. The door opened and put stood Asia, Raynareall dressed in aprons. "Welcome home big boy~" Raynare spoke with a devilish grin, making Issei blush and Rias upset. "You guys must be so exhausted from working so late so I'll get dinner ready quick." Asia added with a smile.

"What the!?" Issei exclaimed as he and Rias stepped in the house and closed the door. "You're naked Asia! You too Raynare! Why are you wearing that!?" Issei spoke out loud, trying to surprise his hard on he was getting by the minute. Kalawarner opened the door from the living room and stood in the door way, her large chest and curvy figure hugging onto her house clothes as she looked at the group at the door. "You can thank Maria for that idea." Kalawarner spoke out as Rias and the group stared daggers at the silver haired succubus.

"I'll deal with you later." Mio said coldly as she stomped inside, Maria following behind quickly as she begged for her forgiveness. "Where's Basara?" Kalawarner Said our loud, eyeing the Duo left as they walked in and closed the door. "I'll fill you in later Kala. Trust me." Issei said as Kalawarner nodded and walked back in the living room. "It looks wonderful though girls! Simple yet great. You both will make sexy wicked wives one day." Rias added, making Raynare blush violently and Asia smile.

"If you will excuse me, I will also find an apron." Rias spoke as she took off her shoes and walked in the house. She stopped between the girls and smiled. "Very well played. You almost had me beat." Issei groaned as he took off his shoes and leaned against the wall. "Nothing made any sense today." Issei pouted until Raynare looked at him. "Issei.. you don't like it do you." She asked quietly. The black apron with white frills dancing in the air as Asia looked at him too.

"Wait What!? No- I mean yea! You guys look hot and I should of said that before. If Irina and Xenovia won't bother you girls anymore. I won't let them disrespect you like that ever." Issei repiled back, making Raynare and Asia blush. "Thank you Issei... just so you know. I don't regret being a devil. I won't forget my love of god but I now realize that it introduced me to a whole new life. Meeting Rias and Mio, making all these new friends, even our club members... and you Issei. You and your brother have been so kind to me. That's something I KNOW is real and keeps me going. I want us all to be together forever." Asia added as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Same with me Issei. I know... what I did to you back when we met was wrong.. and I regret it ever since. But I don't regret meeting you or Basara. You took me and Kalawarner in after no one wanted us. You gave us food in our stomachs and clothes on our back when you didn't need to. And you stuck up for us back when Xenovia insulted us... I thank you so much for everything you done for me and I want all of us to be together too! I don't wanna be alone anymore!" Raynare began to cry as both her and Asia hugged him tightly, catching the host off guard.

'Aprons.. aprons don't have backs! That means their fine asses are out in view right now!' Issei thought as his perverted smile came back. '**They also would make perfect mother's for our offspring. Take them upstairs and rail them till they feint.' **Venom added as Issei nodded. His hands slowly moving down to grab their plump asses that were out in full view. 'Yeah partner maybe you are right! Maybe I should indulge myself in pleasure right-'"Issei. What do you think?" A familiar voice called out to him.

"What- HOLY SHIT!" Issei yelled as Rias stood in front of him with a bright purple apron on and red grills, her large tits pushing out from the top as her ass was out in the open. "I- Too much sexiness! I'm gonna die!" Issei exclaimed as his nose bled and dropped onto the ground. "Such a silly boy~" Raynare teased as she helped Issei up and brought him to the living room. The girls walked into the kitchen and began to pull out countless cooking supplies and a pack of chicken breasts out the freezer. "Alright let's make this quick and easy since how late it is." Rias spoke out as she began to thaw the chicken with her magic. Raynare and Asia began to slice up vegetables and prepare the soup broth and just like that, the girls were off in their own world.

'**Look at that partner. You're days of a being a Harem King have just begun. They all would make fine mothers.' **Venom added as Issei turned on the PlayStation and loaded _Jump Force. '_Big bro would flip his shit right now if he saw three half naked babes cooking in the kitchen.'

_Meanwhile, four in the morning _

"KYAHAHA!" Freed laughed manically as Irina screamed out loud in pain. "Too bad you lost sight of your friends! I would love to play with that flaming skull freak!" Freed yelled as he began to cut Irina again. "Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Irina yelled as she tried to fight back with her Excalibur. However, Freed dodged easily and broke her wrist, causing her to drop her Excalibur and scream in agony. He smiled and kicked her into a large tree. Before she could react, Freed caught her and held her by the neck against the tree.

Irina coughed up blood as her battle attire was shredded and her body was badly bruised. "L-let me go you monster!" Irina protested as Freed closed in on her. "What to do with pretty you. I can think of many ways you can plead me after I took your sword." Freed smiled devilishly as he began to feel her breasts, making Irina disgusted. She kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could, knocking him back a couple of feet as he coughed up a tiny bit of blood. "Ouuh hahaha! A little fight in you! I like that." Freed laughed as he walked to Irina again with his gun in hand. "_Then you're gonna love me." _A voice Irina knew rang out as Freed was punched in the jaw and sent flying into a tree.

Irina looked up and saw the Rider, Yuki, and Xenovia standing in front of her. However, when she looked at Basara in his Rider form, something was different to him than before. His flames were now a goldish colour while a horn stuck out his skull. His eye sockets were glowing yellow as if there were jewels in his eye sockets. However, what surprised her the most was his aura. His aura right now felt monstrous, like a beast let out a cage and only wanted bloodshed.

Freed stumbled to his feet, his jaw completely shattered as his face began to turn black and blue. "You... pathetic... monster." Freed muttered out as rubbed his jaw. Before The Rider is the girls could attack him, a ruff deep voice called out and told Freed to stop. They looked up and the first thing they saw was twelve wings. It was Kokabiel. "You are a fool Freed Sellzen. You picked a fight with the Spirit of Vengeance. The being that is fueled by the anger and vengeance of the lost souls. A being too angry to die." Kokabiel spoke as he got a good look at the Ghost Rider.

When he saw him, he knew something was off but didn't know what it was. This aura he was feeling from the Ghost Rider was high. Really high, it felt like a devils but even then he felt like it was something he didn't know. Kokabiel couldn't help but feel a bit afraid at the Ghost Rider but his pride kept him in the way. "Hello there Ghost Rider. I have heard quite a lot about you and _Venom_. I am curious. Why not join me? A power like you both surely would benefit more than being with those disgusting shits." Kokabiel added. The Rider titled his head and unwrapped his chain, on his right hand, Brynhildr came out to play.

'What the?! How did he get that sword!? That sword is more powerful that the damn Excalibur!? And it's bonded to him for eternity!?' Kokabiel thought to himself as he began to feel an even greater fear. "_Sorry, but you wanted Raynare and Kalawarner dead. My power and Venom you wanted and had that brat Miltet try to take it from us. I am going to kill you for trying to hurt me, Venom, and my friends." _The Rider spat at the fallen general, making Kokabiel even more afraid.

'Well Fine. I guess I'll just have to kill you all then!' Kokabiel thought to himself as he teleported Freed away. "What a shame. We could of been unstoppable. Whatever. Prepare to die!" Kokabiel laughed as he began to teleport away. "...fucking pussy." Yuki spat as she sheathed her sword. Xenovia ran to Irina's side and checked her body, she was unconscious.

That's when the Rider felt it. Large amounts of fallen converging on their position. "_Leave. There is fallen coming all here. The number is high. I can take them, but you need to get Irina out." _The Rider spoke as he began to walk into the clear area. "Wait! You can't fight them all on your own!" Xenovia yelled while The Rider continued on his path. "...he will be fine. Trust me. We need to bring Irina back to my master. She can heal her." Yuki deadpanned as she began to pick her up, the cross slightly burning her skin as the girls stood side by side. Yuki touched Xenovia on the shoulder and quickly left the woods, leaving The Rider alone.

"_Now where can they-" _The Rider looked up and saw countless light spears all thrown at him. The spears impacted the ground at fast speeds as he began to dodge and destroy the ones he could. One spear almost caught him from behind but the new aura he was feeling melted the light away. The forest was now in ruins trees were now set on fire. The sky was now smoky as the Fallen landed on the ground.

"You think we got him?" A middle aged man said as his wings flapped a couple of times. "Some _Ghost Rider. _He wasn't even that difficult." A girl who looked no older than twenty said with a cocky smile. Dozens and dozens of fallen agreed to leave until they heard an evil laughter, causing all of them to stop and turn around slowly. "_I am the Ghost Rider. The Spirit of Vengeance.." _the Rider said as he walked through the fire, his leather jacket ripped and his pants ripped as well, showing off his boney forearms and knees.

His flames were burning dark gold as he wrapped his chain around his hand, making a deadly brass knuckles. "_I never lose... and you are all about to die!" _The Rider yelled out as he pounded his chest with his chain covered hand. "Big talk for a fucking devil!" A fallen yelled as ten other fallen began to fly and jump on top of the Rider. Before they could realize, The Rider rose his flames and jumped in the air, catching the ten fallen on fire and turn to dust as the Rider began to land at the large group of fallen in the middle. There was over a hundred and fifty fallen in the woods, and The Rider was about to kill them all.

"_BRING IT ON!" _The Rider shouted and landed on the ground. With a swift move, he jumped back in the air and kicked the girls head clean off her body, the severed head flying in the distance as he stood in the air. He turned around and sliced off another fallens leg, the crow screamed until _The Rider _cocked his hand back and punched through the crows skull, his chain now coated with blood and fire as the corpse dropped dead. Five other crows lifted a large tree out the ground and threw it at the Rider when he landed on the ground.

Ghost Rider caught it effortlessly and slammed it into the ground, killing the five crows and forty others. Their bodies were now a red paste as the tree was coated in fresh blood. The Rider jumped in the air and cocked his hand back, the fire around the chain brightened in the golden flame as he sent himself down like a bullet to the ground. He punched the ground as hard as he could, fire erupted all over him as he made a crater twenty feet deep in the ground, over seventy five fallen were dead as The Rider was beginning to love this.

'What is this feeling? This wild sadistic fury and bliss that's in my heart?' Basara thought to himself as he was beginning to enjoy the sound of fallen screams. The heat of a fight was beginning to call on himself as he began to remember something from his past, a woman named _Aine_. The Rider rolled on the ground and uppercutted a fat fallen, his body exploded into a red mist as The Rider bisected two other fallen girls at once.

Four crows attacked him at once and threw light spears at him. The Rider raised his temperature higher pushed the heat outward, causing ten more fallen to turn into dust. 'This rush! This wild feeling!' Basara thought to himself as he snapped a crows neck cut another's jaw off effortlessly. 'This feeling... this is a feeling I haven't felt in so long! The pure bliss!' Basara thought again as more fallen began to converge on him.

"Why won't he die!?" A fallen girl yelled out, her body began to tremble with fear as The Rider began to slaughter the falle working for Kokabiel like they were flies. That's when she heard him laughing like a mad man. "_MORE! GIVE ME MORE!!!" _The Rider yelled as if he was taking joy in this. She tried to run away but he ran at her and impaled her to a tree. She coughed up blood as she looked at the soulless eyes. She felt his aura finmsly and felt nothing but terror in her heart. "Wait... you're a De-" She was silenced when the Rider punched her head in to tree.

He laughed and continued on his slaughter, the screams rang out the night as the Rider continued to kill crows for the next couple of hours.

_Several hours Later, Kuoh Academy _

Issei was in class with his head down, his gaze outside as he was talking to his partner. 'Well I guess that's it hey buddy? If Kiba or Basara didn't message me back then it should be over right?' Issei asked Venom who sighed. '**I don't know. I hope that it is over. I liked when it was downtime and I had chocolate ya know' **Venom added as Issei rolled his eyes. He went into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and ate it, the nutrients heading the Venom too as Issei downed his _Aero_ bar. '**Thank you partner. Anyway, there's something I want to ask you. Who are we gonna grope first hahaha. Rias, Akeno or Raynare? Who's it gonna be?' **Venom asked his partner.

Issei's perverted smile came back as he answered his question. 'Come on man like we need help with that? I already know. Rias is firmer of course but Akeno is defiently soft. Of course Raynare looks the best but Akeno curves upward more. However, Rias has that perky top that the other two don't. If you're gonna grab with hands then Akeno is the best bet. Rias has the ones you wanna suck on all night while Raynare has the pair of tits you wanna bury your cock in between.' Issei said back to his partner, making Venom laugh. '**You put a lot of thought into it eh? Alright then, so who is gonna have our first child then? After all, I do reproduce too.' **Venom added, Issei blushed as he repiled back to his partner. 'Dude what's up with you making babies all the sudden? and you mean that a baby Venom is possible!?' Issei repiled back while shocked.

'**Well yes and no. You see, we are an asexual species, meaning that we have no gender and can reproduce by making copies with one another. However, when we are bonded, we are required to mate like you humans... or devils do. And to answer you question... you are a pervert so I thought it wouldn't be not into the realm of possibility haha' **Venom laughed while Issei rolled his eyes. Before he could reply, Koneko walked in his class and stood in front of his desk.

"Oh hey Koneko what's up?" Issei said as the young girl looked at him with her bored face. "...Akeno Senpai wants to you to go see her in the ORC. Now." Koneko deadpanned as she walked out the room and back to her class. Issei sighed and picked up his bag. '**Looks like your wife wants to meet with you now.' **Venom laughed as Issei walked out the room and towards the old school building.

_ORC building._

"Akeno?" Issei called as he stepped in the main room. He was expecting Rias or Mio to be there but instead the room as dead. The curtains closed and the shower turned off. "Just a second!" Akeno called out from the bathroom. "Sounds good!" Issei repiled back and sat on the crimson couch. 'I wonder what she wants dude.' Issei thought to Venom who sighed.

'**Akeno is a sadist. We are Venom who kills people. She likes to see people in pain and teases you. Need I say more?' **Venom repiled as Issei's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Before he could Do anything, Akeno walked out the bathroom. Issei turned around and his mind and he began to blush hard. "Sorry for the Wait." Akeno said with a smile as she took out her orange ribbon, her hair cascading down beautifully as she walked to the couch.

"N-no. It's fine.. I uh apologize for keeping you so long." Issei repiled back sheepishly. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and rang it out from the sweat building up. Akeno giggled at his cuteness and sat down beside him. "It's hardly you're problem Issei~" she repiled in a seductive tone, sending shivers down his spine. Issei had a hard time trying to reel himself in from pouncing on her and ripping off her wet school shirt. "Is there a problem Issei?~" Akeno asked with a giggle, making him blush again. "No! It's just... you're all wet!" He sheepishly repiled, making Akeno giggle again.

"Honestly, I just wanna talk to you and you're getting flustered about it. It's adorable~" Akeno said as she moved closer to him, her large tits bouncing and banging against each other with the water stuck to her skin landing on his jeans. She mounted him and whispered in his ear. "Guess what? I have a crush on this super hot guy but he's totally clueless.~" Akeno whispered in his ear and slowly licked his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh.. uh really?" Issei asked her surprised, making Venom groan from how oblivious his partner is. Akeno giggled and pressed her tits onto his chest. 'HOLY SHIT THOSE ARE HER BAZOOKAS ON ME!' Issei cheered in his head while Akeno stuck out her ass in the air more. "Whoa... are you bare down there?" Issei asked while shocked. Akeno giggled as she grinded on his lap.

"All natural is the right way to go. Don't you like it~" Akeno asked the host who was trying his best to hold himself. "T-that's a fact! I love it!" Issei cheered out loud. "But if I make a move on you though Rias will get jealous, and we both know how she is like when that happens so for now let's stand on ceremony~" Akeno giggled as she began to kiss and lick his neck, giving him hickeys all over.

Without realizing it, Venom took over his right hand and wrapped around Akeno and pulled her in tighter. The ravenette was surprised by his moves but continued to kiss his neck. 'Holy shit! If this is what Akeno calls a Ceremony, how freaky will she be when she lets loose?!' Issei cheered in his mind. Venom laughed as the sexy time between the teens continued.

_Twenty minutes later_

Akeno stopped and slowly stood up from the melted boy and smiled. "Consider that as a thank you for all you done~" she smiled as she blew a kiss to him. "Thanks Akeno." Issei repiled as his neck was covered in Hickeys. Akeno giggled and walked back to the desk,

Taking out a new skirt and black jacket. "Do you remember when you and your brother crashed the wedding and saved Rias?" Akeno asked as she slid on the red skirt. "Of course I do , why?" Issei asked curiously as he took off his jacket and flapped it in the air to dry off what ever water got on it. "You both walked in their, armed with guns and against all odds, you defeated Riser and set Rias free. You were the definition of a man Issei. You and Him. You impressed me that day Issei. After I got to see gentlemen in a fight.. I wondered could this be love?"

Akeno trailed her finger down his chest, making Issei blush again as she felt his god like abs underneath his shirt. Before they could continue, a small magic circle appeared on her left ear. "Yes... ok... understood." The circle disappeared and Akeno walked to the door. "There's been a situation. We need to get to your house now." Akeno said before walking out the door. Issei followed behind her and left the old school building.

_Hyoudou household._

Issei and Akeno arrived at the house and saw Raynare and Kalawarner outside. "What's going on?" He asked as the girls walked in the house. "After final class, Raynare and I walked to the corner store to buy something's. We ran into Zest on the way and we took a stroll through the woods and found... your brother. On a pile of fallen angel corpses." Kalawarner said as they walked in the living room.

The living room was packed, Sona and her peerage stood there along with Mio and Rias. The girls were around in a circle, Issei walked up and saw Irina badly bruised and Asia healing her. "What happened!?" Issei yelled out. He still didn't forget what she said about Asia but in the end, that was his best friend, his sister. Xenoiva sighed and stood up. "Freed happened. He took her Excalibur and then Kokabiel showed up. You're brother told us to run as Kokabiel summoned his forces. He killed them all one by one." Xenoiva finished retelling what Kalawarner seen in the forest.

"That doesn't explain your eyes or your gold veins we saw you have Basara. Even your _Rider _persona was covered in the golden aura." Kalawarner said to the green eyed youth who was standing against the wall. "I'm telling you I don't know what it is. When I saw Irina about to get raped by that Freed bastard. I lost my shit." Basara repiled as The other group sighed.

'**Golden aura? You don't think... he witnessed or felt the same we felt back in the warehouse right?' **Venom asked his partner who was deep in thought. 'I don't know man. But it's like whenever we are angry or we fight... I feel that power... and I hear a woman's voice call to me. Telling me to remember.' Issei repiled back. Venom sighed as he spoke back. '**That reminds me... the horned girl.. all I know is her name is Sapphire. It was the most I could get out your memories without hurting us again.' **Venom added. Issei nodded and knew when this is over , he would have to dig in this and find out what his father is hiding from him and his brother.

'Golden aura... the power... almost sounds like Lady Sapphire of the House of Naruse... but she is a demon like me.. if they can use them that means- no... can't be.' Zest thought to herself, not wanting to believe what she just thought is true. Koneko was thinking about the same issue as she recalled seeing Venom and Issei eyes and veins covered in a golden aura.

It was now five in the after noon and Sona sighed. "Tsubasa. Take her back to my home and ask Alexander to heal her immediately." Sona demanded as Tsubasa nodded and picked up Irina bridal style. "I'll be back as soon as I can ma'am." Tsubasa said as she casted the magic circle. She looked at Issei and smiled, winking at him before disappearing.

"Okay now lets-" before Mio could finish her sentence, a loud boom went off that shook the brothers house. The group ran outside and saw their school in a puff of smoke. In the smoke they saw the crow the brothers want to kill. Kokabiel. "What's he doing!?" Asia exclaimed as Kurumi and Yuki began to cats their silver armor over their bodies. "That bastard. He's going to start a war!" Sona yelled as Rias nodded.

"If my brother, your sister or even my aunt come here. Then the second war we don't need will start! We need to stop him now!" Rias yelled as Mio casted her magic on the grass to send them to the school. Issei covered himself with Venom while Basara ran in the garage. "What is he doing!?" Mio yelled as the circle got brighter. A loud engine roared to life as the jet black dodger charger rolled out on the pavement.

The group stared in awe as The Rider sat in the car and the muscle car began to set on fire. The hellcharger stopped on the middle of the street and the Rider looked out the window. "_I'll meet you there." _The Rider said before speeding off, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. "**Show off!" **Venom yelled as the group giggled. "We need to stop Kokabiel by any means necessary! Kokabiel and Freed must not win!" Sona yelled out. Everyone agreed and with a flash of light, they disappeared.

_Meanwhile_

On top of the large bell tower in the heart of Downtown Kuoh, stood a two people. The first person was a Chinese man dressed in ancient golden armor and had messy black hair. He was carrying a golden staff that had red fur dawned the middle. A monkey like tail stuck out the mans back as he looked at the purple sky. "It seems like Kokabiel is finally ready to attack." Said the Chinese man.

The girl beside him giggled. She was dressed in purple robes that showed much of her H-cup sized tits and cleavage. She had brown sandals on and black cat ears coming out her head. She was a Nekomata. "I know Bikou. I will contact our agent on the inside. You know he can't resist a good fight. Nyaa~" the neko girl purred as she stood up.

"You sure he would come Kuroka? After all, he does what he pleases." Bikou repiled after walking back inside. "I'm sure of it. After all, it's not everyday you meet the _Ghost Rider _and _Venom. _Right~" Kuroka purred again. Bikou rolled his eyes before opening the door. "Ahh Yes the infamous _Venom _and _Ghost Rider._ I hope we can meet them one day." Bikou said before walking inside.

Kuroka smiled as she turned around. She scanned the area and felt _her _aura. The aura of her sister that she wants back. "One day Shrione. One day I'll come for you." Kuroka said before walking in the building, leaving the battle viewing sight as the metal door slammed shut behind her. 'I'll find you Shirone. And when I do, you will never leave my side. You will join the Khaos Brigade with your older sister. And nothing will stop me from getting you.'

**Hey! Sorry this chapter was delayed. I re wrote it like three times lol. So The conclusion of the Kokabiel arc will be next chapter AND the Chisato date/lemon will be after that! Cellis and the girls won't be here till the end of season 2! After all this, they awaken once and for all. I am also Gonna write multiple chapters about that day and each person who had a significant role in that day, I'm gonna write their point of view in what happened. Sapphire WILL be a mom to them and live with them after the Kokabiel arc. That's when they will awaken and Rias and the Girls will get their memories back. Anyway, until next time! **


	17. Life 16- Awakened

**Hey guys welcome back! Here it is. THE CONCLUSION OF THE KOKABIEL ARC. So I just wanna say thank you to all who have been reading so far. It really means a lot that you guys like it. Now, this chapter will have Basara and Issei awake fully, their demon blood activated as their body changes. **

**After that, it will be some "slice of life" chapters but it won't run for to long and become stupid. Cellis and the group WILL come at the Mage arc at the end of Season 2. Sapphire will be their mom and Jin will have the father role and play the roles of Issei and Basara's parents. Some lemons WILL happen during the slice of life arc but the REAL shit won't start until season 3. That is when I have the BasaraxMio lemon. RiasxIssei will be in season 4. **

**P.S. Otherbarry6- that's actually a good idea. Having both Sakura's with Basara was already confusing the shit outta me haha. So as of right now, Lucy is official in Basara's harem and Sakura (Naruto) is with Issei. **

**Sirvancelotgraves- my mistake my guy. Thanks for bringing that up. I'll correct it.**

**Therealtwoface9- honestly, I left that open ended. I don't mind adding Raphaeline in since I haven't actually explained yet about how the divine realm fell. If more people want to see both Sapphire and Raphaeline raise their children then I got no problem with it man.**

**Akilja95- it's essentially the same thing. I'm following the anime of High School DXD with lore of the Shinmai, HXH, and countless others. I'm only calling them seasons for now for those who haven't read the LN of Shinimai or High School DXD (though I highly doubt it). After we get to the rating game between Issei and Saiaorg, it will be called arcs since they hasn't been adapted into anime yet. After we finish season 4 (Saiaorg and Issei's fight in the rating game) it will be officially known as Arcs after. **

**Thechampionmike957- Yeah Tsunade is in Basara's Harem. I went over the Harem and lemon road map again last night and made a few adjustments. Majority of the girls are staying the same, i just forgot to write them down. Also, Lucy and Sakura(Naruto) are switched. Lucy will be in Basara's Harem and Sakura will be with Issei. Now I'm pretty sure I got the Harem RIGHT finally so it's right below.**

**Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Raynare, Koneko, Kuroka, Elminhilde, Tsubasa, Azuki, Yasaka, Yubelluna, Bennia, Tearju, Aine, Sakura(Naruto), Liala, Homura, Medusa, Hinata, Asuna and Tohka.**

**Basara's Harem: Mio, Maria, Yuki, Celis, Nanao, Chisato, Rikka, Sapphire, Grayfia, Kalawarner, Kurumi, Zest, Orihime, Landred, Sona, Yurishia, Aki, Sakura(Fate series), Erza, Lucy, Rin, Miyabi, Tsunade, Meguri, Mirei, Reiri.**

**Kiba will be with Tsubaki and Gasper with Valerie. I'm pretty sure I got every one now. I'm gonna have them ALL live in the boys palace after it's renovated. That's like 52 people in one place haha. **

**I ALSO STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO INTRODUCE NANAO. fml **

**Now, LETS ROCK!**

**_Life 16- Awakened _**

**_Lilith, Underworld _**

In the House of Gremory, stood six people inside of Sirzechs meeting room. It was Sapphire, Lars, Grayfia, Azazel, Sirzechs and Jin. Sapphire and Afuriea were in Daedric demon armor while Lars was dressed in his tuxedo. Afuriea's hair changed from a jet back to a golden blonde as her eyes were green as she was dressed in her nurses outfit.

Grayfia was in her maids outfit while Sirzechs was dressed in his purple robes. Azazel wore his brown yukata and his cocky grin on his face. "We have learned that Kokabiel and Freed Sellzen are using Kuoh Academy to rebuild Excalibur. I had my scouts follow Valper Galilei and they told me that your son has killed him. However, they have also informed me that his appearance was changed... it was golden like yours my lady." Lars spoke out, catching the other devils and fallen angel off guard.

"I see... and for Basara?" Sapphire asked as she looked around the room. The light coming from outside shinned brightly against the marble walls. "My lieutenant told me that he had killed the army of the fallen with Kokabiel. It was a gruesome battle if you ask me Sapphire. What was interesting though is that he told me something similar, his fire was golden and when he reverted back to his human form, his eyes and veins were golden as well. I'm kinda jealous that the Grigori lost such powerhouses like them and you devils got them. Well it was bound for it to happen anyway, after all they are the Sons of the queen of demons." Azazel spoke with a sly smile.

Sapphire smiled as she turned on the holographic table. A hologram of Kuoh Academy manifested as Afuriea spoke out. "It seems the time has come. They are beginning to awake. It won't surprise me that tonight, you're sons will be reunited with you." Afuriea spoke out as Grayfia enlarged the surrounding area of Kuoh. "The humans have left the area after Lars and Dovahkin placed illusion magic on them. They will not remember tonight." Grayfia spoke out as the hologram went back to the table.

"Excellent work, Grayfia. Now, I'm sure that we all know our roles here correct? Afuriea. I want you and Sapphire to assist Rias and Mio as much as possible. Grayfia and Lars will be on call if the need arises. If your sons do reunite with you, The devil faction and the demon council will rise again." Sirzechs commanded as the rest nodded. "Well. I'll see you guys around. The Grigori now has the Erasure Null. Thanks for that library, Sirzechs. You devils surely have a lot locked in there. Anyway, see ya later and it was nice to see you again, Afuriea." Azazel gave his cocky smile before disappearing in a flash.

"So when do we leave?" Sapphire asked as she cocked the chamber of her pistol back. Sirzechs and the group began to walk outside and into the courtyard. "In an hour, we still have to move our forces. Besides, I have gotten word that the Red Dragon has made an appearance." Lars added as Sirzechs royal elites began to mobilize. Just then, three giant demons appeared in front of the group.

One had silver hair and dressed in black armor as her eyes were bloodshot red. The one beside her was short but animal like. Long tusks protruded from the bottom of his jaw as cloths covered his lower body. The final demon was dressed in black Victorian robes and had a large ebony bow on his back. "Ahh. Jealousy, Envy, and Wrath. I thought I told you to stay at the manor?" Lars asked curiously as the female demon, Envy, knelt down in front of him.

"Forgive me, Lord Lars. Demiurge and Namira are away in the human realm and we have no other tasks. As Lady Sapphire's royal guards, we can't afford to be useless. It is our job to fall you and Lady Sapphire until our deaths." Envy repiled as the two other demons knelt down. "It's okay Lars. I want you both to protect Sirzechs manor at all costs. If Zeoticus, Venelana, or Millicas tell you to do something, you follow it to the letter. Do you understand?" Sapphire demanded as her three guards nodded. Sirzechs and Grayfia left the trio and went to get ready, leaving Afuriea walking up to her best friend and whispered in her ear.

"I like when you take control hun. Reminds me how we used to play back in the day~" Afuriea whispered with a smile. Sapphire chuckled from her friends words. The hot sun of the underworld making her heavy armor cling to her hot sweaty body. "You are damn right. Those were the days. Me and you, Aine and the girls... we were unstoppable." Sapphire smiled until she frowned. She missed her friends deeply, if Afuriea made it out, then the others could of as well.

She pushed those thoughts out her head and smiled brightly. "So my sons will be in my arms soon! I missed my babies so much!" Sapphire beamed with excitement, making Afuriea laugh. "Oh I know~ how do you think Basara and Issei would react when they see their aunt after so long?~" Afuriea teased as Sapphire laughed. "Oh come on! When Basara was a baby, he wouldn't leave you or my side! Even Issei would not leave Rias! They were inseperable!" Sapphire jokes as Afuriea nodded.

Afuriea's smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious look. "We need to give them back their memories. Rias, Mio,Akeno, Maria. All of them." Afuriea spoke as Sapphire sighed. " I know... after tonight. We will come clean. I promise. After all, I consider Akeno as my own daughter." Sapphire said with a small smile. Afuriea nodded and they slowly walked to the army, getting ready to fight Kokabiel and the legendary Excalibur.

_Human Realm, Kuoh Academy_

The Gremory, Naruse, and Sitri peerage's all arrived at the school as Ghost Rider and his hellcharger pulled up beside them. Sona and Tsubaki began to cast a magic chant as a bright purple sigil appeared in the sky. "Meguri! Saji! We are putting up a barrier here to protect the school with a mirrored dome. It will hide us and the battle from the public. We need you all to help now!" Sona yelled out to her peerage.

Her peerage agreed and quickly formed a line at the gate, spread out as they too began to chant the magic ritual. A clear, purple crystal like dome began to cast over the school, burying itself in the ground as Sona and the rest held out their hands, magic circles appearing on both as their mana began to strengthen the barrier.

"Rias, Mio. You need to act quick. If nothing drastic happens then it should stop anything from escaping or getting damaged. However, you must understand that this will only hold if the conditions are made the same." Sona spoke out to her friends. Mio walked to the Sitri heiress and smiled. "Thank you Sona. This means a lot." Mio repiled with a kind smile. "Don't mention it." She said back as she poured more of her mana into it.

"_Whoa. That's pretty badass if you ask me. You are a natural for this kind of magic Sona." _The Rider said as he got out the Hellcharger. Sona blushed from The Riders words and gave a small smile. "T-thank you... Basara." Sona repiled as she poured the mana in the barrier more. Mio's eye began to twitch again from Sona calling The Rider by his other name. Before she could act on it, A magic circle appeared in front of them. After the light died, Tsubasa appeared.

Her short blue hair dancing in the wind as her skirt lifted a little, making Venom drool. "**Tsubasa! How is Irina doing?" **Venom asked curiously. Tsubasa frowned from hearing Venom mention the church girl but pushed it aside. "Her condition is fine. You can thank Asia for that." Tsubasa said as she walked in and joined her fellow peerage members.

"I can keep it active but I doubt I can save the school from being destroyed. As much as I want that not to happen... Rias it is still not to late to contact your aunt or your brother." Sona said as she looked behind her shoulder. The crimson beauty frowned as she quipped back. "If you want me to contact my aunt or my brother, then you should contact your sister and tell her what's going on."

"**She is right, Rias. Your brother loves you. I know he would come if you called him." **Venom spoke as Rias began to stroke her chin. Before she could reply, Maria and Akeno spoke out loud. "Don't worry. We have contacted both Sirzechs and Sapphire. They will be here in the hour." Maria spoke out loud as Akeno nodded. Rias was irritated and yelled. "I can't believe you would just do something like that without asking me first!" Rias pouted as Mio gently placed her hand on her cousins shoulder.

'Did she just say Sapphire!?' Issei thought as Venom too was also shocked. '**I... I believe so.. so Sapphire is a devil?' **Venom said back as Issei thought to himself. ' I don't know man... if this Sapphire is a devil.. how fucking deep does this go!?'

"Forgive me Rias but Akeno and Maria made the right call. I know Kokabiel. Me and Raynare both do. He's a general of the fallen angels. He's something we can't take all on our own. Our best bet of survival is the _Ghost Rider _and _Venom." _Kalawarner reasoned with Rias before Mio followed up. "I don't you don't want to call for your brother or my aunt for help but we have no choice Rias." Mio said comfortly to her red headed cousin.

Rias admitted defeated and sighed. "Fine. Good grief you guys. You guys know how to push my buttons." Rias said with a smile as she looked at the barrier. Venom and The Rider walked up beside her. One by one, the Gremory and Naruse peerage all stood side by side. Venom took a deep breath before speaking. "**Now. Let's go kill that son of a bitch." **Venom spat. They looked at each other and nodded. "We will be back Sona." Mio called out. They all began to walk through the barrier, ready to defeat Kokabiel once and for all.

_Closed off school, Inside the Barrier_

They all walked through the halls of the barren school. The sky was casted as a dark red as the wind silently passed through the school. "Venom. We need you and Raynare to be on support this time. Obviously, Kokabiel will have you pressed with attacks leaving Freed out in the open. Ghost Rider, help us defeat Freed and destroy Excalibur once and for all." Mio commanded as Venom nodded. "**Sounds good to me. I don't mind handling bird breath for a couple hours. You good on crowd control?" **Venom asked the The Rider who casted Brynhildr on his right arm.

"_Sounds like a plan baby brother.' _The Rider spoke as the fist bumped one another. "Now, our objective is to stop Kokabiel from releasing his power. Whatever that could be. If we fail... we are all dead." Rias solemnly spoke as they walked through the dark halls of Kuoh Academy. They arrived at the doors leading out into the scooter field in the back of the school. Mio and Rias reached for the long metal push knob. The cool metal calming their nerves as the looked at their peerage behind them.

"Are you ready?" Rias asked them as Kalawarner nodded, followed by the others. Mio sighed and opened the door. "Then let's go." She said as they walked out the door. Venom looked at The Rider and nodded. "**Promotion Queen!" **Venom yelled as his ligaments felt stronger and muscles tighter. The brothers gave each other one final nod and walked into the battleground.

_Courtyard_

The group walked out into the courtyard, a large holy beam was emitting from from the gym across from the soccer field. "What the hell is that?" Kurumi spoke as she twirled her dual wakizashi's in her hands. Kalawarner channeled her light and poured the energy and demonic power into the her palms, causing them to erupt into a deep red fire. "That son of a bitch... he actually made an incomplete Excalibur. He actually did it." Raynare spoke as she was shocked beyond words.

Before they could formulate a battle strategy, Kokabiel hovered in the sky. "Gahahaha! Freed actually did it! He made it out of four Excalibur's! I didn't need that pathetic weakling Valper anyway." Kokabiel mocked as the devil groups looked at the crow in the sky. The Riders flames darkened as Venom's sclera narrowed. **"Hey look! It's the pussy ass crow!"** Venom hissed at the fallen general.

Kokabiel frowned from Venom's comment but something had hit him. Something he had felt from the Ghost Rider when he first laid eyes upon him in the woods. That deep burning power that was getting closer to exploding by the second, like a Tsunami that was being held back by the strongest dam ever built but even that was starting to crack. He pushed the fear inside his heart away and adopted his cocky, evil grin.

"So is big brother on his way? Or how about that fucking slut, Sapphire?" Kokabiel spoke with toxin in his voice. Venom and the Rider did not know why, but hearing him call Sapphire a slut made them pissed off. '**There it is again... Sapphire. The way he said her name... sounds like she is on par or even stronger that Sirzechs.' **Venom added in his mind. Issei was shocked as he talked back to Venom. 'She is a devil... has to be. But what does this has to do with dad?' Issei repiled as Venom eyed the fallen general. Before they could continue their conversation, Zest yelled out.

"Kokabiel! You sick bastard! We will be your opponent!" Zest exclaimed as she conjured two stone golems out from the earth. The golems eyes began to grow a pale green as their rock like lower jaw protruded over their upper mouth. In her right hand, she casted her elemental magic. Kokabiel smirked as he raised his hand in the air, a mass light began to materialize as he smirked evilly.

"_Light Spear!" _The Rider yelled out as the others jumped out the way. Kokabiel shot his arm downward, the large light spear flying like a bullet as it crashed into the gymnasium. Silence was all that was heard until the loud explosion went off. The group stood in shock as the gymnasium was now engulfed in flames and smoke. After the smoke died down, all that was left was a crater forty feet deep. The sky was filled with smoke and the night sky was now an orange colour. "You fiend!" Mio screamed as she threw several of her orbs of Hellfire Magic as the crow who was hovering in the sky.

Kokabiel laughed as he dodged the attacks easily and snapped his fingers. "I'm getting bored here. So I'll bring out some of my friends for you guys to play with..." Kokabiel trailed off as the ground began to slightly shake. Two lights shot out on the ground, loud roars shouted into the sky, followed by growling. Akeno looked into the smoke and narrowed her eyes. "ITS A CERBERUS!" Zest yelled out as the rest went into battle positions.

"Venom focus on watching our flanks! Ghost rider! I need you and Zest to help Koneko with the other Cerberus! Asia! You stay close to me or Mio at all times! The rest of you follow my lead!" Rias yelled out.

"YES MA'AM!" The others excalimed. Their devil wings expanding out from their backs as the rest took flight. Akeno shot into the sky and turned into her battle attire. It was a white kimono with red outlines. Venom had caught a glimpse of her naked body before she changed, making his host practically melt. The key hole on her neck that went with her goth loli outfit had been released. She moaned and groaned in delight as her loli look was abandoned and was transformed into a matured woman. Her silver hair stretching to her lower back as her breasts shot from a B-cup all the way to an H.

She smiled as she flew into the air. "Just like old times, right Akeno?~" Maria said with a giggle. Akeno smiled as she began to channel her lightning into her fingertips. Her yellow magic circle appeared in front of her as Maria began to channel her gravity magic in her hands. The red Naruse magic circle appeared in front of her as the gravity magic became stronger. "It sure is Maria. Let's show this bad dog it's place~" Akeno repiled with a smile.

Mio sighed from her sister and her best friend and threw her hellfire at the Cerberus, letting out a cry of pain. Akeno raised her arms in the sky as countless lightning bolts rained down upon the Cerberus. The Cerberus managed to dodge the last couple of bolts and let out a war cry. It charged for Rias, wanting to bite her and devour her hole. Before it could take a bit, Venom charged at the overgrown hellhound and grabbed it by its left foot.

**"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" **Venom yelled out as he picked up the Cerberus and threw it into the air. A loud cracked roared out the Cerberus leg as Venom broke it with his throw. The dog scrambled left and right as flew meters into the sky. Rias took the opportunity and channeled her destruction magic. Her aura spiked dangerously high as her hair began to glow crimson and the air around her began to fluctuate. "Prepare to die you beast!" She screamed as she threw her magic at the large dog. The destruction magic was so high that nothing would survive it.

The Cerberus looked at the dark crimson attack and its bloodshot eyes widened. The magic attack engulfed the large hellhound as it screamed in agony. Mio smirked as she channeled her hellfire into her hands. "We aren't done yet! Kalawarner, Raynare attack now!" She ordered as her attack hit the downed Cerberus head on. The hellhound slammed into the ground as it was bleeding heavily. Before it could have any chance to recover, Kalawarner and Raynare were already on top of it. "Die you wicked monster!" Raynare yelled as her and her best friend channeled over forty light spears in the air.

The girls shot their hands down as the light spears skewered the beast. The hellhound now laid motionless on the ground before it turned into a dark light and disappeared from the human realm. Before they could celebrate, A loud bang erupted from the track area. The group looked and saw Konkeo wrestling with the final Cerberus. She punched the hellhound in its large gut as The Rider grabbed it by its tail and slammed it repeatedly in the ground.

The hellhound roared it shot out from the ground and ran towards Koneko. Before she could react, the hellhound swallowed her hole. However, the beasts mouth was slowly pried open, revealing a drool covered Koneko as her school outfit was ripped in several places, she was on her back as she lifted her legs as high as she could. "LET HER GO!" Zest yelled as she ran at the hellhound with blinding speed.

The other two heads of the Cerberus tried to bite her but she was too fast from them to even witness. Her hands began to darken and protrude long razor sharp talons as she jumped in the air. Her claws gave a clean cut as the two Cerberus heads fell off the body. The hellhound let out an ear piercing scream as the rider sliced off one of its legs. "_Don't ever .. hurt my friends!" _The Rider exclaimed as he sliced off another leg.

Koneko took the opportunity and rolled out the mouth, landing on the dry grass as it clung to the sticky saliva that covered her. Without wasting anytime, she ran at the hellhound and gave a devastating uppercut , releasing a small shockwave as the rider and Zest began to finish it off. Zest channeled her demon energy as her pitch black energy swirled in her hands.

The rider shot out his chain and impaled the hellhound through its heart. "_GET OVER HERE!" _The Rider yelled as he pulled the chain back. The Cerberus shot back down to earth at an alarming rate as Zest smiled. Her golden bunny like horns shot out her head, surprising The Rider but quickly shook it off. The black orb grew bigger as she threw it at the falling Cerberus. "EAT THIS!" Zest yelled as the darkness consumed it.

The darkness cleared and the Cerberus skeleton was on the ground before it disappeared. The group reappeared with each other as Venom looked at the fallen crow who was still smiling, making Venom annoyed. "**Is that the best you can do!?" **Venom mocked Kokabiel who just laughed before snapping his fingers again, revealing two more Cerberus.

"...you had to ask." Yuki deadpanned as her and Kurumi rushed the first hellhound in sight. The beast roared as it ran towards them. Kurumi smiled as she coated her right Wakizashi in water and lightning as her aura spiked. Before the beast realized what happened, Kurumi used her gale attack, sending powerful wind attacks that sent the hellhound in crashing into a large tree.

Yuki,wasting no time at all, disappeared from sight, leaving only an afterimage as she rushed at the hellhound. Her katana digging deep into its stomach as it let out a cry of pain. Kurumi followed as she ran at the beast. She jumped on its bleeding stomach and shot into the air, the magic fused Wakizashis raised high as Yuki sliced off its last leg.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Kurumi yelled as she flew back to the earth, using the wind to increase her speed. The Cerberus looked at the knight, its bloodshot eyes widening before its death. "RAAAHHHH!" Kurumi screamed as she sliced off the three heads with a single swipe. Lightning sparked through its body before turning to ash. She barrel rolled into the ground and landed in front of her older sister. "...I'm impressed. You actually managed to learn moms finisher." Yuki deadpanned before giving a small smile, making Kurumi smile.

"You're not the only one who can fight big sis." Before they could react, another Cerberus ran and knocked them a few yards back. The hellhound growled as it ran at them, Kurumi readied her blades as Yuki grunted. As it got closer, a certain blue haired girl in a skin tight black leotard jumped at blinding speed, her holy sword bisecting the hellhound down the middle as she landed.

"Ya need a little help here?~" Xenovia said with a smile. Mio and Rias gave a smile as Akeno giggled behind them. "What do you expect? That's the power the Holy swords have against evil.~" Akeno finished as Maria smiled. "Im glad you can join the fight~" she finished with a smile. Before they could react, a young girls scream erupted. Venom looked to the entrance back into the school and saw Asia with a Cerberus, it's left head opened as it began to conjour fire in its mouth. The right head of the hellhound wanting to have a midnight snack as it walked eerily closer to the bishop. **"ASIA!!"** Venom yelled as he ran to her aid, switching from Eddies suit to Macgargins in the process.

"**HEY DICKHEAD!" **Venom yelled as he cocked his hand back. The Cerberus looked up and was met with Venoms hardened fist, snapping its neck with a shockwave. The rider threw his chain at its rear leg and ripped it off, followed by slicing off the other leg. The hellhound screamed as its stumps were in the dirt, Venom went for a final attack but instead, multiple swords shot out the earth, skewering the hellhound as its blood coated the long swords.

"K-Kiba!" Asia said with a smile, tears in her eyes as Kiba swiped the blood off his bladeafter he landed on the ground in front of her. "Hey Asia, I'm sorry I took so long." Kiba said with a smile. He turned his gaze to Venom and the Rider and frowned. "Hey guys... I just wanna say I'm so-"_wait until we're done this Kiba." _The Rider said calmly. Kiba knee that Basara was giving him a smile inside as Venom nodded. **"Save your sorry for later man. Family fights all the time. We're your brothers man." **Venom added, making Kiba give a small smile.

"Thank you both. Now if you will excuse me." Kiba said before his stern, determined face returned. "My my, I'm surprised you managed to kill off my hellhound. Colour me impressed." Kokabiel mocked as he floated calmly in the sky. Mio and Rias' aura spiked high as they conjoured their magic in their heads. "TAKE THIS!" The screamed in unison as their hellfire and destruction magic shot towards Kokabiel. The crow smiled as he extended his right hand, swiping away the attacks as it shot towards the engineering building on the campus. A large explosion erupted, leaving nothing but a smouldering crater thirty feet deep in the earths surface.

"Not bad, look how much stronger you brats have become now that you had the Spirit of Vengeance and Venom with you. Pretty sexy and hot!" Kokabiel mocked the group again, their auras rising from his rudeness. Before they could react, a certain mad priest yelled out.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! ONE BITCHING ASS SWORD COMING UP!" Freed yelled as the others became shocked. "Fuck." Kiba spat as Xenovia was at a loss for words. Kokabiel laughed as he clapped his hands with a smile. "Now I get the power of the Holy swords! That's our deal right Freed!" Kokabiel laughed as he looked at the group. "You bastard! This was your endgame all this time!" Kalawarner yelled at her former boss, making Kokabiel laugh. "**Wait seriously!?" **Venom exclaimed as the Rider was a loss for words before managing to speak.

"_You guys are gonna make our town disappear right!?"_ The Rider spat as his skull began to darken. Freed laughed maniacally as he grabbed the hilt of the incomplete Excalibur. "HAHAHAHA! Don't take it personally! Well it is personal, BECAUSE I PERSOANLLY DONT LIKE YOU FUCKING SHITS!" The mad priest yelled before laughing again. "If you wanna save this wretched place. You will have to kill me! SO ARE YOU READY RIAS GREMORY AND MIO NARUSE!?" Kokabiel yelled as he flapted his wings. Angered, Mio and Rias shot into the sky and channeled their magic. "WERE READY!" The older cousin yelled as she threw her hellfire at him, followed by Rias' destruction magic.

Kokabiel smiled as he caught the magic in both of his hands. Akeno went behind him and shot out her lightning towards him, hoping to fry him to give her king a perfect attack. However, Kokabiel smiled and flew over it, catching it and absorbing all three magic together to make a blood red magic orb that was over four meters tall. "RIAS! MIO!" Akeno and Maria yelled as they flew to their kings, creating a durable magic barrier just before it hit them dead on.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" The girls screamed as they took some damage from the left over attack after the barrier fell. Akenos white kimono was ripped by her chest, exposing her left silky tit. Maria's goth outfit was beyond shredded, exposing her tight ass and a part of her stomach. Rias and Mio's school outfit was ripped in several places. Their stomachs exposed as their tits were out in full view. Mio's thigh high socks were burned off as she bled from her head, covering her right eye. Luckily, they managed to stay in the sky as Akeno and Maria were sent falling down towards the ground.

"**AKENO!" **Venom yelled as he switched into Flash's suit and ran towards the ravenette, hoping to catch her. The rider dispelled his fire off of his chain and shot it out towards Maria, wrapping around her body firm as he pulled her into his arms. "_Don't worry! I got you!" _The Rider yelled as Maria was dazed into his arms. Maria blushed as he gently let her go. "T-thank you... Basara" She said coyly. Meanwhile, Venom has managed to catch Akeno mid air but did not stick the landing. Using his body to absorb into the fall as Akeno was on top of his body.

They landed on the soccer field, Venom on his back as Akeno was laid out on top of him. Venom slithered his face back, letting Issei talk to the ravenette who slowly sat up. "I-Issei?" Akeno asked with a dazed face. "Hey, are you okay? Your thighs feel awesome!" Issei said with a smile. Akeno looked at the ground, her usual smile replaced with a frown. "I'm sorry Issei. You had to save me before I fell." Akeno said softly.

"Its okay, Akeno. I'll always save you no matter what." Issei said as he looked at her with a smile. Venom slithered back on his face as the Rider walked to his side. "_HEY DICKHEAD! YOU THINK YOUR HOT SHIT BECAUSE YOU HIT A GIRL!?" _The Rider yelled as Venom eyed the crow. "**You asshole! How could you do that to Akeno and Maria!? Now you're gonna have to answer to us!" **Venom yelled as he and The Rider dashed towards Kokabiel, leaving Akeno and Maria who ran to her aid. "And there they go. The passionate heroes as always.~" Akeno said with a blush. Maria nodded with a smile before she blushed again. "That's just who they are. They really are the definition of men." Maria finished before Asia ran to her, followed by Rias and Mio who landed beside the ravenette.

"Akeno! Don't worry!" Asia exclaimed before using her twilight healing on her. The others joined together as Kalawarner and Zest analyzed the situation. "Kokabiel will keep playing with us. He's scared of Issei and Basara but we can't rely on them forever. What is taking reinforcements so long." Zest spoke out as Kalawarner eyed her former boss. "...we need to find a way to kick his ass before Sirzechs and Sapphire show up." Yuki deadpanned as her sister readied her Wakizashis. Before they could formulate another plan, Kiba had left them and walked towards the mad priest who was enjoying their pain.

"**Kiba?" **Venom said shocked, making him and the Rider stop running and look on. "FREED SELLZEN! IM A SURVIVOR OD THE HOLY SWORD PROJECT! THE ONLY SURVIVOR OF THOSE KIDS YOU AND VALPER KILLED MERCILESSLY. I ONLY SURVIBED BECAUSE I WAS REBORN INTK A DEVIL. I KNEW THAT ONE DAY. I WOULD BE ABLE TO KILL YOU AND AVENGE MY COMRADES!" Kiba yelled as he dashed towards the mad priest.

"_KIBA WAIT!" _The Rider yelled as he, Venom, Koneko and Raynare tried to run and stop him. Before they could reach him, Kokabiel channeled a large light spear and threw it at the ground, causing a massive shock wave that sent the group back and the others to shield their eyes from the light. "..SHIT!" Konkeo exclaimed as she was sent flying back. After the light died down, Raynare stood up slowly and helped Koneko up. "You okay?" She asked as Koneko dusted off her burned skirt, revealing her purple polka dot panties.

"...yeah I'm fine thanks Raynare." Koneko deadpanned as she gave Raynare a nod of confirmation. Venom stood up and slithered his face away, revealing Issei and he and The Rider saw Kiba on the ground. "KIBA!" Issei yellled Before having Venom take over his face. The Rider looked at Kokabiel in the sky who was laughing. That's when he felt his other power spike high, same with Venom. However, they sighed in relief as Kiba stood up slowly, clutching on his devil sword. "Hmm? You were able to survive that? Not bad devil boy. You got balls of steel." Kokabiel said with a smile.

"KYAHAHAHA! NOW BEHOLD! THE BADASS EXCALIBUR I JUST MADE THAT HAS SOME BROKEN ASS SPECS! WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST!?" The mad priest yelled as he readied the incomplete Excalibur. Venom changed back into Eddies form and morphed his hands into battle axes, coated with devil energy. Before they could fight, Xenovia jumped over them, her Excalibur of Destruction in hand as she raised it high.

"HYAAAAA!" She screamed before Freed disappeared from sight, making her shocked. "HAHAHAHA! TOO SLOW YOU BITCH! NOW LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO THE CHOPPER RAPIDLY!" Freed excalimed as he re appeared behind her. Xenovia grunted before doing a reverse backflip axe kick into the priests jaw, sending him upwards a couple of feet before the Rider and Venom kicked him in the stomach, sending him like a bullet into a tree. Freed grunted as he felt a couple of his ribs shattered, he spat out a decent amount of blood before becoming enraged. "HOW DARE ATTACK SOMETHING AS HANDSOME AS ME! ILL TURN YOU INTO A SLIP N SLIDE THEN IM COMING FLR THOSE MONSTERS NEXT."Freed excalimed as the incomplete Excalibur began to change shape, becoming longer as its holy aura brightened.

Xenovia switched to the defensive as she blocked, dodged, and weaved the incomplete Excalibur's attack. "IT ANIT JUST MIMICKING! ITS A NIGHTMARE! SAY HELLO TO MY EXCALIBUR NIGHTMARE BHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Feed laughed evilly as he made two other copies of himself, followed by making the Excalibur transparent. The mad priest and his copies kept attacking Xenovia as she blocked all of his attacks, jumping away to gain distance as she looked for an opening.

"He can use all of their abilities. I can't defeat this guy on my own. I need you guys to help." Xenovia called out, making the others agree. "ALRIGHTY LETS DANCE YOU-" before he could finish, Raynare threw another light spear at him, impelling him in the shoulder. Freed yelled out in pain as Koneko and Venom punched him in the face. "**THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO KILL ME EH FREED!? WELL WERE ALL RIGHT HERE!" **Venom yelled as the Rider threw him into a large tree. Freed laughed before disappearing again, reappearing several yards away.

"WHATS WRONG FREED! TOO AFRAID TO FACE ME!" Kiba yelled out as the others stood behind him. The mad priest laughed as his blood ran out from the wound Raynare gave him. "KYAHAHAHAH!!! IM ACTUALLY GRATEFUL FOR YOU AND THOSE FUCKING BRATS BACK IN THE DAY! WE ACTUALLY MANAGED TO COMPLETE IT A YEAR LATER. THE SUBJECTS WE USED DIDNT HAVE ENOUGH GENES TO WIELD A SWORD SO I SLICED OPEN THOSE FUCKING BRATS AND EXTRACTED IT MYSELF! THIS CRYSTAL HERE IS THE LAST OF YOUR FUCKING PATHETIC FRIENDS KYAHAHAHAHA!" The mad priest laughed as Kiba was at a loss for words.

Freed dug into his pocket and tossed a small blue crystal to the weeping knight. "YOU MONSTER!" Raynare yelled before dodging Freed's attacks. Kiba stood up, holding the crystal in his hands as his tears fell down his face. "There... was no need to us... how could you... we believed what we were doing was for god... and you... you..." Kiba trailed off as the memories of his friends, his sister being killed in front of him. Freed and everyone stopped as a blue light engulfed him. Multiple blue figures appeared in beside him. The kids of his past.

"W-what's going on?" Kurumi asked as Kalawarner and the others watched in confusion and awe. "It most be the powers of us all. The powers of the battlefield. Our powers combined with Kibas trembling heart freed the spirits." Akeno said as Mari helped her stand up. Kiba held the crystal on his heart as he looked to the ground, his eyes shadowed with a tear still falling. "I prayed... and wondered all my life... why me? Why was I the only one to survive? ... it wasn't fair. There were kids who had goals... ambitions... dreams... kids who wanted to live more than I did... I shouldn't be here..." Kiba said before looking up surprised.

What he saw was the ones who were with him that day his life changed forever. He looked at all of their faces, each of them smiling at him. "Jean... Erica... Sarah... Sasha... Jake.." Kiba muttered as he looked at his old friends. Just then, he felt a small tug on his sleeve, he turned and looked down to find a small blonde haired girl with lime green eyes, looking at him with a smile. "...Jade.." he trailed off again as he saw the little girl who held her smile. Kiba began to cry as the spirits began to speak to him.

"It's okay, Kiba." Jake said with a smile before he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Let's all be together." Erica and Jean said with their smile before disappearing as well.

"Don't be sad Kiba. We forgive you." Sarah repiled before disappearing.

"We always have forgived you so don't be afraid Kiba." Sasha added before disappearing.

"Even if god isn't watching over us, our hearts will forever be one. We will always be with you Kiba." Jade and the others said before disappearing. Kiba looked one by one until he saw a spirit that he knew from anyone. She was a tall long blonde haired woman who was dressed in church robes. Her ocean blue eyes looking upon Kiba who was looking at her back. It was his sister, Mariah Yuuto. "M-Mariah..." Kiba trailed off as his older sister walked to him, wrapping her arms around him as if she was giving him a hug. "Oh.. I'm the weirdest thing you seen all day?" Mariah joked as her voice was like a phantom. Kiba cried as his sister was running her ghostly hands through his hair.

"I'm so sorry! I should of ran back to save you! I shouldn't of left you to die! It's my fault you're dead!" Kiba cried out as Mariah let out a soft giggle. "After all these years.. You still haven't changed baby brother. But it's okay... I knew what I did would lead to me to my death. But I knew... as along as you lived. I can die knowing that my brother made it out alive." Mariah said with a smile. Kiba's eyes shot upon and looked at his sister. "But... it was my job to take care of you! Mom promised me to!" Kiba protested, making Mariah laugh.

"It was our job to take care of each other... and we did... look over there Kiba." Mariah pointed out on the soccer field. There he saw Mio, Maria, Akeno, Yuki, Kurumi, Kalawarner, Raynare, Koneko, Zest, Rias, Venom, Ghost Rider and Asia. "You have to live baby brother. Not just for our sake. But for them too. They are your family... and I trust that they will always be your family and take care of you." Mariah spoke with a kind smile. She pressed her fingers into his chest, making him gasp as he felt her warmth.

"I've waited so long to do that." Mariah closed her eyes before she slowly disappeared, making Kiba's eyes widen. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?!" Kiba shouted as his sister slowly faded away. "Of course Kiba... I'll always be with you.. I'll always watch over you... and I'll always love you." She said again with her smile. Her body disappeared as her head slowly began to disappear. She smiled one last time as she spoke her final words.

"Welcome home, Kiba." Was the last words Mariah spiked before she disappeared into his body like the other souls. His body glowed blue as he wiped his tears away. Mio, Rias, and Akeno smiled as they knew Kiba had finally gotten the closure he rightfully deserved. Yuki and the others teared up as Koneko's bored face had tears cascading down. "... that's so sweet." She said weakly as she choked on her words. Asia cried as Kalawarner and Zest comforted her, they too had tears in their eyes.

Venoms sclera widened as The Riders flames had died down a bit. **"Damn it Kiba. You're breaking our heart here man!" **Venom said jonkingly as he felt his host inside him cry. Yuki looked at her fellow knight who was standing in the field. "He did it... he opposed the laws of this world..." Yuki trailed off as the others looked at her. "_What do you mean?" _The Rider asked her with curiosity and confusion. "He achieved a new tier in his fighting style... the balance breaker." Rias spoke with a small smile, wiping her tears away in the process. Kiba finally opened his eyes and found his determination he once had again.

His aura became calm and rose steadily, making the mad priest somewhat scared. "My comrades... my sister... never wanted me to live for revenge. They wanted me free. To live freely and enjoy life. But first.. I need to destroy you and that sword. That way no one can suffer like I have. Prepare to die, Freed Sellzen." Kiba spat as he slowly closed the distance between him and Freed. "**KICK HIS FUCKING ASS KIBA!" **Venom cheered from the sidelines. "_Destroy that bastard!" _The Rider cheered beside him.

Kiba looked behind him and saw his friends.. his family encouraging him. "Do it Kiba. No knight of mine would ever lose to an amateur freak like him." Rias said with a smile.

"I know you can do it Kiba. Beat him." Mio added as she cheered him on. One by one, all of them shouted words of encouragement as Kiba smiled back. "Kiba... p-please win" Asia spoke as she still began to cry. "Thank you guys." Kiba said before turning back to the mad priest. "EWWW GROSS! ANOTHER BULLSHIT SCENE FROM YOU GREMORY NARUSE FUCKS! BOOOIOORRRRING! I NEED TO KILL YOU QUICK! THAT WILL MAKE ME FEEL MUCH BETTER!" Freed mocked as Kiba stood twenty feet away from him. He closed his eyes and raised his sword in the air. "Dear comrades who souls have merged with mine. All of our dreams that was broken by him can now come true as we over come this together.." Kiba trailed off as blue, black and crimson energy began to swirl around the sword, causing a beautiful light show.

"I will create a sword for my family both new and fallen! SWORD BORTH OVERDRIVE!" Kiba yelled out as the lights became brighter. After a couple of seconds, Kiba's devil sword has changed from its steel original to a pitch black metal with silver and blood red outlines that covered the sharp edges and its hilt. "It's the sword of the betrayer, Yamato! A sword that combines both holy and devil energy! Let's see if you can keep up with it Freed!" Kiba yelled out as he eerily walked to the mad priest.

"Holy and devil powers fused into one!?" Mio and Rias exclaimed in unison with shock in their eyes. Raynare smiled as Zest analyzed the sword. "Now it makes sense, That's got to be Kiba's technique. It's his balance breaker." Zest added while shocked as well. Xenovia jumped beside Kiba and followed his pace. "Talk to me Knight Of Gremory. Are we still comrades?"

"I'd like to think we are. Why do you ask?" Kiba spoke out as Freed laughed under his breath. "How about this then. We destroy that Excalibur rather than capture it." Xenovia added, making Kiba shocked. "A-are you sure?" Kiba asked with his eyes widened. Xenovia nodded firmly before opening her mouth. "I'm one hundred percent sure. I know we are technically looking at a holy sword but... that thing isn't holy at all. It's pure evil." Xenovia finished before they stopped again.

Xenovia slammed her Excalibur of Destruction into the ground, the hilt sticking out into the air as she held her right arm out into the air. "Oh peter. Oh Besillius and Dionysus. And the blessed Virgin Mary. I ask you to please hear my prayers!" Xenovia shouted as a holy magic circle appeared in front of her right arm. Just then, a large blue sword wrapped in chains slowly exited the holy magic circle. "In the name of the saint, living in this blade. I HEREBY SET YOU FREE!" Xenovia shouted as the chains snapped off the large sword as she grabbed the hilt.

"This is my personal favourite! It's DURUNDAL!" Xenovia shouted, making Kiba and the others shocked. "**Another holy sword!?" **Venom yelled out from the sidelines. "A sword on par with Brynhildr. The only two swords in exstince that can cut through anything. No armour can block an attack from it!" Zest exclaimed with shock as she eyed the blue sword in Xenovias hands. "WHAT THE!? IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO WIELD THAT FUCKING SWORD YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Freed screamed with a bit of fear in his voice. Xenovia laughed as she pointed to tip of the sharp blade at Freed. "You're wrong. Unlike Kiba or Irina. I'm one of the rare naturals that can wield any type of holy sword. It doesn't always listen to me and it's infinitely dangerous if not stored in another dimension!"

"I DONT BELIEVE YOU!" Freed yelled out before rushing to Xenovia, extending the blade so he could push her back. Xenovia smiled as she broke through the elongated blades easily and shot in the air. "What you have is a broken sword, it's no match for durundal!" She exclaimed as she shot herself like a bullet towards him. Freed laughed before disappearing from sight, making Xenovia crash into the dirt as he laughed like a psychopath.

"YOU BITCH! I DECIDED I DONT LIKE YOU!" Freed screamed out before Kiba appeared behind him. "Neither do we!" He retored before they both disappeared,

Only leaving energy traces as they danced a song of death in the air. Kiba swiped his to the right, trying to take freeds head off but he quickly dodged the attack and tried to cut Kiba in the stomach. However, Kiba used it against him and front flipped in the air, landing a kick in the mad priests face. "It wasn't enough to take our hopes!" Kiba shouted as he ducked an attack from Kiba faster than the priest could attack.

Kiba extended his arms with his sword in hand and did a backflip underneath the Excalibur, shattering it into pieces. "MY SWORD BROKE!" Freed shouted out before Xenovia shot herself in the air, landing a bicycle kick to the mad priests jaw and sending him back down to the ground. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? HOW COULD I LOSE TO LAME DEVIL SCUM!? NO!" Freed shouted before Kiba impaled him in the shoulder.

Freed went down on the ground as the energy from Kiba's blade kept him there. Breathing heavily, Kiba stood there with a smile on his face. " you see Mariah... we overcame our past together and defeated Excalibur." Freed looked up and began to feel fear as Kiba and Xenovia eyed with daggers. "HOW!? IN THEORY YOUR BULLSHIT SWORD SHOULD NOT EXIST! UNLESS... THATS IT!!! IF YOUR SWORD IS ABLE TO EXIST THAT MEANS NOT ONLY THE FOUR ORIGINAL DEVIL KINGS BUT ALSO GOD HAS- RAGAH!" Freed coughed up blood before his head was decapitated from his body. The mad priests head rolled into the bushes as his headless corpses fell to the ground.

"Oh Freed. You were a good asset but now you went and dug yourself into something you weren't suppose to figure out." Kokabiel mocked as she lowered his flight altitude a bit. Mio eyed the fallen general as Rias opened her mouth. "Okay Kokabiel, What do you want." She accused him as the others readied themselves. Kokabiel laughed before continuing. "I want chaos. I want to destroy everything that I find annoying. Now, I'm even MORE bored. Anyway, you, Ghost Rider." Kokabiel pointed out the Rider who stepped forward.

"_What." _The Rider spat at the crow who smiled. "Let's see what your made of. Raise your flames as high as it can go. Let's see if you can achieve Super Nova like your predecessor, Carter Slade." The Rider rifled his head before Venom yelled out. "**Aww is the bitch giving us a chance!? Well tough fucking luck! We don't need it!" **Venom shot back as he turned from Eddie back into Flash. The Rider walked to his left side, followed by Mio who was standing on the left side of him.

"Hahaha. You are being to ridiculous. You're gonna need more to beat me and the rest of my army." Kokabiel mocked the group. Before Venom could quip back, Rias grabbed his handsome support, her fingers intertwined with his glove/venom covered hand. Mio did the same thing with the rider, the flames ticking her hand as she intertwined her fingers between his boney ones. "**Rias..." **Venom said slowly before Mio spoke out.

"We're out of time.. come on. Let's finish this." Mio added as her and Rias began to sweat from being nervous. Venom looked at his older brother and gave a firm nod.

"Issei.." Asia and Raynare watched as the group looked at the crow. "Please be careful..." Kalawarner and Maria added. The teens held hands together, Rias close to Venoms side as Mio was holding onto the Rider. They slowly walked into the deadman's land, ready to finish this once and for all.

_Meanwhile, outside the dome_

Sona and her peerage beginning to run on fumes as their mana reserves were almost depleted. "What is taking them so long?" Tsubasa yelled out as she felt her eyes tire. "I don't know but what ever they are doing, they need to do it fast!" Saji yelled back. Sona looked at her peerage one by one, each of them were starting to tire except for herself and Tsubaki. "Sona. I'm afraid we won't be able to hold this any longer." Tsubaki voiced as she felt her arms begin to buckle.

Sona frowned as she looked inside the battlefield in the dome. 'I'm sorry Rias. But we're out of time. It's up to you.' Sona said before the dome slowly began to crack. Before it could be destroyed, te dome had switched to from its clear purple to a dark red as the cracks began to repair instantly. She turned around and saw Lars, Grayfia and Sapphire standing behind them.

"L-lord Lars! Lady Grayfia and Lady Sapphire!" She exclaimed in relief. However, she turned looked closer and saw a blonde haired woman dressed in silver armor. She had her hair down, cascaded to her lower back as the armor suited her perfectly. "May I ask who is that behind you?" Sona said with curiosity. Sapphire smiled as her and Grayfia stepped aside. "This is Afuriea. Goddess of War and Wisdom of the Divine Realm." Grayfia added Before Afuriea spoke out.

"However, you may know me as Chisato Hasegawa." Chisato said with a smile. Saji was in shock as he figured out that the school nurse was in fact a god. "Wait... you're a god!?" Meguri added as she flew down to the ground. Chisato nodded with a smile as Lars added his own mana reserves into the dome. "That's right. Anyway, you kids take a rest. We will explain everything after this is over. Sirzechs will be here in the next five minutes. Grayfia, I want you to come with me and Chisato on this." Sapphire commanded as Grayfia nodded as she got ready.

Just then, Chisato felt Basara and Issei's aura spike higher and higher. "Hey sapphire. It's happening, I can feel it. Tonight is the night." Chisato spoke out as her divine aura radiated from her body. " I see. I guess we have to give them their memories back tonight." Sapphire added as her and Grayfia walked towards the barrier. Chisato followed until Sona called out to them. "Wait! What do you mean "tonight is the night!"" Sona asked the trio. Chisato walked through the gate, followed by Grayfia. Sapphire stopped half way in and turned around, her gold eyes glowing as she smiled at the Sitri heiress.

"Tonight is the night my sons come back."

_Courtyard_

Kuoh Academy was in ruins. The main building was destroyed, the gymnasium and engineering buildings were nothing but craters. The college was on fire and the elementary school was badly damaged. Venom, Ghost Rider, Mio, and Rias kept walking to Kokabiel. Their eyes staring daggers into him and the Riders skull darkened. '**It's either he dies... or we all do.' **Venom thought to himself as they kept closing the distance.

They stopped thirty feet away from Kokabiel. The teens still holding hands for support as the rider looked at them all. "_You guys ready? Because there is no going back after this." _The rider asked them. They all looked at each and gave a fine nod. "Yes... let's end this." Mio spoke as she tightened her hold with the Riders hand, Rias going to the same with Venoms hand. They all rose their auras highy. The air began to blow and fluctuate as Rias hair began to flow and her eyes began to glow crimson.

Mio's eyes became bloodshot red with her iris' black. Her ripped skirt began to blow all over the place, giving a view of her pink panties. The Riders flames skyrocketed as Venom channeled his devil aura into MacGargins acid. However, both Venom and The Rider felt _that _power almost being released. They kept hearing multiple names ring threw their heads: Aine, Yurishia, Percy, Raphaeline, Sapphire.

"Holy shit!" Kiba exclaimed as the others stared in awe.

"She's amazing" Asia and Yuki said in unison.

"I can feel their waves of power. Even from over here!" Kalawarner said shocked. Kokabiel eyed them but his gaze fell upon the Ghost Rider and Venom. He kept feeling that aura of power. A power that he also felt originating from Mio and Rias but not as high. A power that was higher than any devil, Angel, or fallen angel in existence. He felt fear from those two, as if his body was telling him to flee as far possible. It also didn't help that he felt two other auras of power higher than his own. He pushed it away and gave his usual laugh.

"That's it you girls! You guys both have aura of the big bad Sirzechs!" Kokabiel mocked as Rias and Mio channeled their ultimate attack. Venom and The Rider jumped out the way as the wind shot over a hundred miles per hour. Her magic of Destruction spiked high as a crimson orb the size of airplanes tire appeared out of her hands. Mio casted her hellfire as the dual orbs spun around her. Angered, Mio and Rias eyes flowed darker as they shot out their power.

"IN THAT CASE BE GONE!" The girls yelled out in unison as the hellfire and Destruction magic shot like bullets to them. Kokabiel laughed as he caught the attacks easily, the attacks engulfed the area around him as he held the attacks in his palm that wanted him dead. "SO MUCH BETTER! KEEP GOING YOU ARE BOTH GETTING STRONGER!" Kokabiel mocked them again as the magic began to dissipate into the nothingness.

The magic attack took a lot out their stamina as Mio and Rias dropped to the ground. "**Rias!" **Venom yelled out as he ran to her aid. "_Mio!" _The Rider yelled out as he helped her up. "_Don't worry, I got you!" _The Rider exclaimed as he helped her to her feet. Mio blushed violently as she looked at him. "Thank you..." She cutely muttered out before Rias was helped up. Her face was flustered as well when Venom asked her if she was okay. "Akeno! Maria! Now!" Rias yelled out.

Maria and Akeno flew into the air, the gravity magic and lightning channeled on their fingertips. "HYAAAAA!" Akeno screamed out as her and her best friend shot their attacks together. Kokabiel smirked before covering himself with his wings. The lightning and gravity hitting his wings head in but blocking himself in the process. "Ouuuh, I'm guessing that you own the power of Barakiel and you are the daughter of Lucia?" Kokabiel mocked again, making the Succubus and the Ravenette angered.

"Leave my mother out of this!" Maria yelled out as she densed her gravity magic. "Don't you dare speak his name! IM NOTHING LIKE THAT CREATURE!" Akeno screamed as she condensed her lightning as well. "**What's a Barakiel?" **Venom asked confused. Mio looked into his Sclera and spoke out. "He's a fallen angel general. He can use lightning based and thunder attacks. Basically it's Akenos power." She finished as she left out Akenos personal reasons about it.

The attack finished as Akeno and Maria floated to catch their breaths. Kokabiel took the chance and laughed again. "How amusing this is. Why did you choose to become a devil!? Hahaha. What a bullshit house Rias Gremory and Mio Naruse. You got the Spirit of Vengenace, A beast with no origin but only known as Venom, a ruined brat from the holy sword project, A demon who left that annoying shit Riser, a nun turned devil, Two ex Hero Clan warriors, two of my ex co workers and the daughters of Lucia Naruse and Barakiel!"

Everyone was shocked at the sudden revelation as Akeno stared at Kokabiel who was smiling. "**No way... you are the daughter of a fallen angel Akeno?" **Venom said while shocked. Mio and Rias' aura spiked high as the air blew around them once again. "Insulting myself is one thing... BUT INSULTING MY FAMILY IS INEXCUSABLE! PREAPRE TO PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE AND DIE!" Rias yelled out loud.

Kokabiel smiled as he landed on the ground, causing a shockwave in the process. "By all means try it Crimsion princess of Destruction and Demon princess of Nazarick! You are fighting the arch enemy of all devils so why not take advantage of it!" Kokabiel exclaimed. Mio was about to quip back until The Rider and Venom stepped in. **" HEY DOUCHE!" **Venom yelled out loud, causing Rias to looking shock.

"_SAY ONE MORE THING TO RIAS,AKENO, MARIA OR MIO AND WE WILL BEAT THE EVRLASTING SHIT OUTTA YOU! DONT TEST ME AND VENOM YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" _The Rider yelled out as his flames rose and his skull began to darken. Mio, Rias, Akeno, and Maria blushed as the brothers protected them and their honour. Kokabiel laughed as he tried to hide the dread and fear that was building from them. "By all means, come try!" Kokabiel exclaimed.

The Rider and Venom took a step forward, ignoring the pleas of the girls telling them to stop. Before they could get any closer, Kiba and Xenovia jumped over them and landed ahead of them. They gave each other a firm nod before turning back to Venom and Ghost Rider. "We got your back! I think we buy you enough time for him to give an opening!" Xenovia yelled out as her and Kiba rushes toowards the crow.

Kokabiel smiled as he watched both of them attack from each side. He conjoured two spears of light in the shape of swords and blocked their attacks easily. Their swords pushing against the light as both parties fought for control. "Hahaha! What's more fun than attacks from a holy and holy devil sword!" Kokabiel laughed out loud.

"...this." Koneko, Yuki, and Kurumi shot in the air and shot themselves back to Kokabiel like a bullet. Kurumis Wakizashi covered in water, lightning and wind while Yuki's swords were covered in her devil magic. Koneko's gauntlets were covered in dense magic as they all got closer to the fallen. Kokabiel laughed as he shot his wings out his back, causing a massive shockwave and the others to push back several feet.

"**KONEKO!" **Venom yelled out as he ran to her aid. The rider ran to Yuki and Kurumi who were struggling to get up. Their armor shredded beyond repair as Koneko's school outfit was shredded to pieces, revealing her polka dot panties and bare chest. Kiba and Xenovia stood up as they slowly readied their weapons. "What the fuck is taking our reinforcements so long!" Zest yelled out as her and Asia began to heal Yuki and Kurumis burns.

"**Fuck." **Venom muttered out as Kokabiel swiped his swords in an X motion, sending out two powerful waves of light to the duo. Xenovia and Kiba held their swords in front, slicing the light in half as it slowly began to over power them. Before it would, The Rider jumped in between them and held Brynhildr in front, successfully slicing through the light as it burnt a bit of his skeleton. Venom covered Zest, Asia, Koneko, Kurumi and Yuki as the embers of light passed the The Symbiote.

"**This guy is a real fucking pain. You okay girls?" **Venom added as they nodded. Kurumi and Yuki looked up and saw Kiba and Xenovia who were wobbling as they stood up. "The question is are they alright?" Kurumi added before wincing in pin, her gash across her stomach slowly closing. Kokabiel laughed harder as Kiba became more angry. "SWORD BIRTH!" He yelled out as he plunged his holy-devil sword into the earth. Multiple magic circles appeared around the crow as multiple swords lunged at him.

Kokabiel smiled as he covered himself in feathers, blocking all of the magic swords successfully. "Haha. Pitiful." Kokabiel said before slicing the swords away with his feathers. Kiba took the risky chance acx ran at the fallen general. "EAT THIS!" He screamed out a war cry, aiming his sword for Kokabiel's heart. However, Kokabiel smiled as he caught the sword with his hand. Kiba opened a small magic circle and took his other sword in his left, having that one caught in Kokabiel's hand as well.

"Hmmph. That all you got?" Kokabiel mocked. Kiba smiled as he unleashed another magic circle by his face. "Not yet you fiend!" He screamed as he bit down on the hilt of his sword, swiping his head left as the sword sliced through Kokabiel's cheek, exposing his yellow sharp teeth below. Kokabiel pushed him off to gain distance. He lifted up his hand as felt the deep cut in his face that exposed his teeth to the world.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BRAT!" Kokabiel spat out as he conjoured a big ball of light and shot it to the downed Kiba. Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the ball of light fly at him in an alarming rate. However, Xenovia jumped in front of him and sliced the ball into the nothingness with her durundal. "HAHAHAHA! Why fight for a bunch of fuck heads who don't even realize that they are all dead." Kokabiel laughed as he dispelled his light swords.

The others stared at him wth confusion as Mio yelled out. "Mind speaking about that?!" She spat as Kalawarner and Raynare also questioned what he meant. "What do you mean that they are all dead!? Answer me Kokabiel!" Xenovia screamed out as she let her guard up. "Oops my bad. I shouldn't of said that HAHAHAHA! I guess I am starting a war since there's no fucking point of hiding it any longer. So prepare yourselves... IN THE GREAT WAR, THERE WAS ANOTHER FACTION OF DIVINE GODS! IN THAT WAR, GOD, THE FOUR DEVIL KINGS AND THE DAEDRIC PRINCES OF OBLIVION WERE KILLED AND THE DIVINE FACTION WAS ERADICATED YEARS LATER!"

Everyone was at a loss for words, Xenovia looked like she was about to cry from hearing her beliefs shattered. "No... that's... God.. dead?" Xenovia spoke out loud. Rias already knew about the mysterious divine faction but she didn't know they were eradicated, let alone god being dead. "That can't be you are lying!" Zest exclaimed, making Kokabiel laugh. "I wish I was! Back then, the devils were almost eradicated along with the Daedric Princes and Princesses! The Angel and Fallen angels lost almost all of them expect for their leaders. The only Daedric lords left is that demon Sapphire, Malbogea, Sheograth, Namira and that damned skeleton Ainz Ooal Gown Of Nazarick! The only ones who somewhat made it easy was the Divine Realm! The goddess of Nocturnal, Law, Wisdom, the Queen Of Baldien and the some of their elite guards, The Hybrid Hearts made it out alive!" Kokabiel finished with a laugh.

"That... can't be true" Asia began to weep as Xenovia dropped to her knees. "Lies... its all lies... it's not true..." she began to weep as Raynare and Kalawarner stepped in. "You bastard! I should of never worked for you you sick son of a bitch!" Kalawarner screamed as Raynare followed her lead. Kokabiel laughed as he eyed his ex blue haired and black haired co workers. "Hahahahaha! Just like your mother and your brother! I should of known!" Kokabiel mocked as Raynare looked puzzled as he talked about her brother and her best friends mother.

"What are you talking about!? Why would you bring them into this!?" Raynare exclaimed as her and Kalawarner stared daggers at the fallen general who just laughed. "Those pathetic fucking pussies tried to bail and snitch to Azazel and Ainz about my goals years ago! Lakyus and Gazef deserved to die so I killed them myself!" Kokabiel screamed out loud. Raynare and Kalawarners eyes widened as the words rang through their heads.

"No... you... bastard..." Raynare began to cry from the loss of her brother, Gazeff. He went missing along with Lakyus years ago before she was employed to Kokabiel. She always hoped that one day he would resurface and Kokabiel promised herself and Kalawarners mother would come back. But to think that the man they were working for actually killed their only blood relatives. "Kokabiel... you fiend!" Kalawarner began to cry as Zest and Kurumi comforted them.

"Ah well I couldn't care less about those damn shits or the devil kings and Daedric princes being killed off! What I'm pissed about us them stopping the fucking war! I mean what the fuck!! Azazel pussied out because the only ones left standing wa the impenetrable Daedric lords!? What a pathetic excuse for a Grigori leader!!!" Kokabiel yelled with anger in his eyes.

Asia slowly stood up and looked at the fallen general, the tears in her eyes slightly obscuring her vision as she looked at him. "If god is dead... where does all the love that has been given to us come from" Asia shouted as she wiped her tears away. Kokabiel laughed once again before explaining. "Heh. Looks like Michael has been holding his own up there. As long as the system works, those prayers fell on deaf ears. Who knows maybe someone heard your pathetic prayers!" Kokabiel said towards Asia who began to cry in Yukis breastplate.

"The... arch angel Michael has been acting as god all along?" Xenovia weakly said as she began to question all of her beliefs. "Well... I'm guessing the number of believers of god didn't ring any of your fucking brains to awaken. Why did you think something so broken and contradictory like that brats holy devil sword can exist! That means the war HAS to continue! And I'll kill all of you fucks if I have to!" Kokabiel yelled with toxin in his voice.

Rias and Mio's eyes began to water as they looked at the ground. "Again... again I let my pride get in the way..." Rias muttered out as Mio kept her gaze to the ground. "A-are you okay?" Akeno and Maria asked the young Gremory hostess who sobbed. "No Rias... this is all my fault... I should of told my aunt that Freed and Kokabiel were here sooner... please forgive me." Mio said with a weak voice.

Before they could react, two familiar people jumped out in front of them and out of their battle attire. "DONT FUCK WITH ME YOU FAGGOT!" Basara yelled out as his leather jacket danced in the wind.

"Basara?!" Mio spoke out surprised. ssei jumped in and yelled beside his brother. "WE WONT LET YOU DESTROY THIS TOWN OR HURT OUR FRIENDS!" Catching Rias off guard and the others as well. "YOU MADE MY FRIENDS CRY AND THATS SOMETHING ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR! BESIDES I DONT THINK YOU UNDERSTAND." Issei shouted as he raised his venom covered arm in the air.

'Oh brother.' Basara thought to himself as Issei kept his arm in the air. "IM GONNA BE THE HAREM KING!" He shouted proudly. Basara laughed at his brothers dream but shouted back. "I DONT CARE IF GOD IS DEAD! IM JUST GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE AND NOW! YOU MADE MIO FRY AND FOR THAT IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Basara shouted beside his brother, catching everyone off guard.

Kokabiel laughed as he saw the young brunette and his brother beside one another. "A Harem King?! That's all the infamous Venom wants!? Then join me! Before you know it, you will have beautiful girls falling at your feet with their asses in the air!" Kokabiel propositioned to Issei, who found the offer very tempting. "I won't fall for ... your sweet awesome words... even though that sounds like the shit!!" Issei added before Basara smacked him upside the head. "Issei!" Rias screamed from the sidelines.

Issei looked back and saw Rias having a stern look on her face. "Sorry Rias! You know how I get with the word Harem! This douche anit playing fair at all." Issei jokes before Rias took in a deep breath. "Listen up! If you win this! I'll let you do whatever you want to me!" She shouted, catching her cousin off guard. Those words ran through Issei heads like a mantra.

"Like for real!?ikd I could suck on them funbags!?" Issei asked with a perverted smile, making Basara and Koneko groan.

"You can. If that's the price then I'll pay." Rias said with a determined smile. Issei's mind flashed wildly perverted as he ran through multiple ideas on what to do to Rias. However, the ground began to shake as multiple explosions and booms rang out in the distance. "Ahh too late! My offer is off the table! My army is here now! Goodbye you brat!" Kokabiel yelled as he threw a light spear at Issei.

Issei's eyes widened as he saw the spear charge at him. However, Raynare jumped in his way and took the blow, the spear imbedding itself in her arm as she began to have third degree burns. "RAYNARE!" Kalawarner shouted as she ran to her aid. Issei and Basara's eyes widened as they saw Raynare holding her arm as the skin was being burned from the light.

Their eyes shadowed by their hair as _that _power began to seep through quickly. Kokabiel laughed until he was met with a dozen mega sized balls of Hellfire. The group looked into the sky and saw Sapphire floating in the air beside a golden haired woman. "Lady Sapphire!" Akeno exclaimed as they felt a cold aura wrap around their feet.

Rias looked to her left and saw Grayfia who was helping Raynare heal. "Grayfia! Where is brother!?" Rias exclaimed as she was glad to see her and the other two. Grayfia began to wrap Raynares arm in ice, the heat dying instantly as her arm began to feel cold. "He is out in the woods having the time of his life with Cocytus." Grayfia spoke with her monotone voice. Mio was shocked as she heard that one of the Daedric lords elite guards were in the human realm as well.

However, Kokabiel rose from the ashes, his dark brown robes burned as he coughed up loads of blood. "I see... Sapphire and... ohh my.. the Divine god of wisdom and war is here! How delightful!" Kokabiel added before Chisato yelled out. "Poor Kokabiel! Your so called army was pathetic! That's what I expected from some pathetic fallen angel like you." Chisato said with a smile.

Kokabiel knew that he couldn't take on the goddess of war and the Daedric Queen Of Chaos at once. He was cocky but was not suicidal. However, the ground began to shake as Issei and Basara's veins slowly began to turn gold. There heads started to hurt as countless visions flashed through their head. Names, places, faces, all began to flash through their minds as Venom slowly covered himself and golden flames began to cover Basara.

_"It is time." _

_"You will remember." _

_"it is time for you both to.." _

_"AWAKEN!" _

The ground shook violently as the others tried to keep their balance. Sapphire smiled as she knew that her sons had finally re awoken their powers and their true selfs. Venoms veins changed back to gold along with his sclera as the Riders flames were gold along with Brynhildr. "_**YOU JUST KEEP HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE ONE AFTER ANOTHER... NOW WERE TRULY ANGRY KOKABIEL!!!**" _The brothers yelled in unison as they darted towards Kokabiel faster than Kiba can even see.

Kokabiel couldn't keep up with them before they punched him in the face,shattering multiple bones in the process as Kokabiel was sent flying into a tree like a rocket. He slowly stood up and coughed a lot of blood before standing up. He tried to channel his light but the rider threw out his chain and caught his arm, he twisted downward as Kokabiels arm broke from the force. He screamed out in agony as he threw three small light spears at the duo to gain distance.

Rias and the others stood in awe as the brothers landed a devastating hit towards him. 'That's my boys.' Sapphire cheered in side as Mio smiled. "Look at them go! I would expect nothing less from Issei or Basara.~" Akeno said with a smile and a flustered face. Maria nodded as she relented Basara saving her from falling in the sky and blushed as well. 'I'm sorry sis.. but I'm beginning to like Basara too." Maria thought to herself as Akeno thought the exact same about Issei.

Meanwhile, Venom and Ghost Rider jumped back as they avoided the light attacks as they stood back a couple of feet. Kokabiel shot into the sky as he finally figured out what they were. 'Those boys.. are just like me... no they are no mere beast.. THEYRE DEMONS!' Kokabiel berated himself for getting in contact with them as he began to channel his light again as he hovered in the air. "Go talk to them girl. I'll help the kids~" Chisato flew to the girls aid and began to heal their injuries one by one.

Sapphire slowly floated down to Issei and Basara and walked to them. She slowly extended her arm and called out to them. "I-Issei?... Basara? It's me... your mother." Sapphire slowly said as the Rider and Venom eyed the horned girl. Venom began to seep into Issei as Basara dispelled his his flames around his skull, his body still in fire and Skeleton like as his head went back to normal. The brothers looked like they had seen a ghost as they looked into the woman's eyes.

"Mom?" Issei and Basara said in unison before hugging we tightly. Sapphire hugged her boys back as the trio began to cry. She ran her hands through her sons hair as she smiled. "Mommy's here... I'm so glad I found you boys again... you both had grown so much.~" Sapphire added with a smile. The boys let go of their mother as she wiped their tears away.

"Mama... i... we missed you so much... my head is so foggy right now." Issei added as Sapphire knee it was the effects of the hex magic on them. "Don't worry about it Ise hunny..." her voice trialed off as she eyed Kokabiel who was hovering in the air. "It looks like you boys got yourself into trouble once again. How about we beat this guy as a family?~" Sapphire said with a smile Asher eyes began to glow gold.

The brothers nodded as the stood on each of their mothers side. There eyes glowing gold as Basara re conjoured his face back into the Rider as his flames was golden. Venom started to overtake Issei as he began to switch into Flash form. The once black sclera now glowing gold and the white tactical armor now a mixture of gold and red. Sparks of demon energy skyrocketed between the trio as The Rider wrapped his chain around his left fist.

The group behind them stared in awe as Rias looked at them confused. "What the!? What's going on!? Who are you!?" Rias exclaimed as Chisato giggled. "You may not remember me kiddo but I knew you, Maria, Akeno and Mio back when you were in diapers. You may call me Chisato, the goddess of wisdom and war." The group became shocked to that the school nurse was the divine goddess of war Kokabiel had spoken about was disguised as the school nurse. Chisato smiled as Grayfia finished attending to Koneko who was unconscious.

"We will explain everything after this is over Lady Rias." Grayfia spoke in her monotone voice. Before herself or Mio could speak, sparks of High densed energy began to rise as Venom clenched his fist, his sclera now glowing gold along with Sapphire and Ghost Riders flames becoming gold. Sapphire smiled as she looked at her boys before eyeing Kokabiel who watched with fear and desperation.

"LETS GO!" Sapphire yelled out.

"_**YES MOM!"** _Both The Rider and Venom said in unison before the trio ran towards Kokabiel at an alarming speed. Kokabiel growled as he channeled several light spears that grew in energy and size. "Worthless little shits! You're all nothing but trash! Ill restart the war no matter what! And you all don't know when to give up!" Kokabiel hissed as he threw the light spears towards the running trio. Rias,Mio, Akeno, , Maria, and Chisato channeled their mana and shot out their powers.

"You're the one who doesn't know when to give up Kokabiel!" Rias screamed out as the combined attack easily broke through the light spears, causing a massive influx of power as an explosion erupted. Sapphire, Venom, and The Rider kept running faster as the light particles rained harmlessly down on them. Kokabiel quickly channeled a second wave of light and threw it at the trio who kept running to him.

However, Grayfia, Kiba, Zest, Kalawarner, Raynare and Yuki all combined their defensive attack. "I won't let you hurt them!" Grayfia yelled out as she made an ice wall as tall as Tokyo Tower. "Sword birth!" Kiba shouted as he plunged his sword again into the earth, causing multiple large swords to reinforce the wall, followed by Zests golems who held it in place.

The light attack bounced off the wall, exploding into the air as the ice began to crack and explode. Sapphire ran ahead and jumped over her sons, heading into the dust as Venom and The Rider kept to the ground. Kokabiel screamed as he threw multiple light spears to the ground, destroying the ground around the group to disrupt their defensive attacks. Before they could reach them, Chisato opened her light green magic circle and shot out a pale green magic mist.

The light spears stopped in its place before fading away as Chisato accelerated the speed of the time magic she had casted on Kokabiels light. Sapphire reappeared several yards ahead of her sons as Kokabiel rained down three balls of light. Sapphire spun and landed a spinning back handsd punch in the magic attack, successfully sending it into the ground as it exploded before she gained more speed and momentum. She quickly dodged the second one as she skidded across the cool dirt, the mud caked on her armor before she pushed her self up and punched threw the last orb before flying through the dissipated light particles.

Meanwhile, Venom and Ghost Rider ran beside one another as fast as Kiba and Yuki, a mixture of golden energy and flames wrapped around them as they dodged multiple light spears. Venom ducked behind one and The Rider jumped to his right side, Venom now on his right while The Rider on his left. Before the group behind them could realize, They disappeared into nothing but a ball of demonic energy as they ran down the field.

The ground shook violently as Chisato and Grayfia kept everyone balance. Venom and the Rider has channeled their demon energy as they kicked their feet downward, going even faster as they kicked threw one of Kokabiels magic circles like it were made of paper. The group stared in awe as Chisato smiled, knowing her man was still kicking ass. "Did.. did they just break Mach 1?" Kiba and Yuki said as they were shocked beyond words. Rias and Mio were dumbfounded from Issei and Basaras power. However, it also felt so familiar all this time, they just couldn't place their finger on it. Koneko had finally woken up as Kurumi and Asia helped her to stand. "Ow... what the?! What's happening?" Koneko said as she eyed the golden balls shooting towards the desperate fallen angel.

Sapphire and her sons matches speed before pushing their selves off the ground and into the air, golden demonic energy engulfed her right hand as The Riders golden flames engulfed his chain covered hand. Kokabiel became extremely desperate and began to conjoured his ultimate attack, his black light that would kill an ultimate class devil.

"I'll destroy this fucking place!" Kokabiel exclaimed as he threw the meteor sized magic attack at the trio who was still flying. However, they began to raise their aura even higher as they got closer to the black light. **Eat this Kokabiel! HYA!" **Venom yelled out as he, his mother and brother all collided in the black light, giving off a massive shockwave that ripped the remaining trees out the ground. Kokabiel began to put all his strength into the black light as the trio began to push back harder.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sapphire screamed as her veins began to glow gold and her muscles began to be more defined. "_RYAAAAAA!" _The Rider and Venom screamed out as their aura spiked even higher and the black light bagel to crack and die. Eventually, Kokabiel gave as the black light was destroyed, causing a massive explosion that did not stop the trio who rushed at him at blinding speeds faster than the eye can see as they destroyed his defensive magic circles like it was nothing.

The group was surprised and awed as they watched from the sidelines. Koneko and Yukis eyes widened as she began to tear up. "GO!" Rias cheered from the side lines. "YOU CAN DO IT BASARA!" Mio and Maria screamed out loud.

"BEAT HIM ISSEI!" Kiba, Akeno, Raynare Koneko, Xenovia, and Asia cheered him on.

"DESTROY HIM SAPPHIRE!" Kalawarner, Chisato, Zest, Yuki and Kurumi cheered as the trio launched themselves at the fallen general who panicked. Waves upon waves of demon energy shot through Venoms arms as he cocked his arm back with his fist closed, his arm glowing all gold from its usual black self. "**HEY KOKABIEL!" **Venom yelled as The Rider began to cover his leather jacket and chain in his golden flames.

"_YOU MEVER SHOULD OF FUCKED WITH OUR FRIENDS!" _The Rider shouted as he cocked his hand back. Sapphire grinned as she cocked her arm back, her armor now casted in a golden aura. "NOW YOU DIE!" Sapphire screamed as their auras became one, making a giant ball of demonic energy that was outlined with flames. Kokabiel panicked tried to cover himself with his feathers.

However, they easily punched through it and managed to hit him in the face, causing him to scream before a late explosion went off and killed him finally. The group stayed their motionless as the dust flew all over, multiple trees and debris began to fall into the sixty foot crater they had made."did... did they win?" Xenovia asked as she looked on the scene.

Before Rias, Mio, or the others could reply, Sapphire, Venom and Ghost Rider shoe our the dust. Their fists raised in the air as they shot into the sky. Rias eyes began to tear up as she felt the same feeling she felt she had known from somewhere but knew that it was all finally over.

"They actually won!" Asia and Kurumi yelled out as the others began to cheer. Rias and Mio ran into the dust to see where they had landed, passing by Kokabiels and Freed corpses on the way. Venom shot out the ground before sleeping back into Issei, who had been bleeding from his temple. Basara had dispelled his Rider form and helped Issei out the mud.

"Issei!" Rias yelled out with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "Basara!" Mio screamed as she began to cry. The girls hugged them tightly as Basara patted her in the head. "Hey... Mio." Basara said as his voice was cracked. Mio looked into his eyes and saw his green eyes were now gold. We didn't mind and kissed him passionately. Her lips locking onto his as he kissed her back. Rias followed suit and kissed Issei, making him surprised but began to kiss her back.

After a couple of seconds, the girls finally let go of them. "Dont ever scare me like that you big jerk!~" Mio said as she playfully punched him in the arm. Basara laughed as at her cuteness before apologizing. "She's right Issei... don't ever scare us like that again." Rias sporks quietly before Issei took her face in his palm. "Hey... don't worry. I'll always be with you Rias." Issei said with a smile.

Rias smiled back before Sona and her peerage walked to the group with Lars, surprising Mio but sickly shot it offf. Sonas eye began to twitch as she saw Basara hugging Mio from behind but quickly ignored it. "Rias. I never knew that Issei and Basara Hyoudou were the sons of The Daedric Queen's son." Sona spoke in her monotone voice.

Everyone was at a loss for words as they stared at the brothers as Sapphire quickly shouted back. "We will explain everything later Sona. There minds are still foggy. Now in the meantime, we need to get all this fixed soon. Lars! I want you and that clean freak Cocytus to help Sona and her group clean up!" Lars bowed before he left with Sona to clean up and repair the school before dawn.

Kiba sighed as he sheathed his sword. "It's over... it's finally over..." he muttered as he sighed in relief. "You did it you NSYNC dropout!" Basara joked as he wrapped his arm around Kiba. "Hey is that the holy devil sword!? That's fucking awesome dude!" Issei added as Kiba began to smile. "Oh hey guys... look I just wanna say I'm-" no dude just don't. It's over now right? For your friends and your sister?" Issei said with a smile.

Kiba was at a loss of words before Basara added. "He's right dude. These past couple of weeks sucked so whatever you were knna say would just hurt my brain." He finished before Asia, Koneko and the others began to talk to him. "Kiba" Rias called out who was standing beside her cousin. Kiba looked at his master and sighed. "Rias. I'm so sorry I betrayed you and the others... " He repiled as knelt to her.

Rias smiled as the others, including Chisato and Sapphire surrounded him. "But you came back Kiba. That's what matter. Next time, just consider how we all feel. After all, family looks out for each other right?" Rias added as the others nodded in agreement. Rias smiled as she hugged Kiba. "Welcome back Kiba. Now..." Rias stood up and channeled her magic on her palm.

'**Oh fuck.' **Venom added in isseis head as He knew what about to happen. "Well. You're fucked Kiba." Issei joked as Mio grabbed Basara and channeled her energy in her hands. "You both will review a thousand spankings for disobeying orders." Mio and Rias said in unison. Basaras blood ran cold as he looked at his mother. "Hey mom! Little help here!" He pleaded but Sapphire shook her head with a smile.

"Ah Ah aha. Take the beatings like a good boy." She shocked in her mother like tone. He looked at Chisato who had the same face as her. He sighed as Issei laughed as his pain. The spanking began as both Kiba and Basara screamed into the night.

_One hour later_

Basaras and Kiba's asses were now red as Basara rubbed it to eeze the pain. Asia had healed the stinging sensation as they stood their in pain. "Now. Would you care to explain what is going on? How are they your sons?" Mio added to her aunt who sighed. "I'll tell you all now. The only thing is that we need to be in the underworld like now." Sapphire added.

"Trust us kids it will be easier to explain there." Chisato said with a smile. They all agreed as they casted a magic circle on the ground. Before they could leave, Xenovia had stopped them. "Wait please!" She exclaimed out loud. Rias looked at the young durundal wielder and smiled. "Yes? Can we hell you with something Xenovia?" She asked kindly as Xenovia sighed.

"Yes there is... you see." Her voice trialed off as she began to collect her thoughts. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I want to become a devil and your servant."

**Hey! So this was LOOONNG! But it's finally finished! The Kokabiel arc is over! Next up will be the slice of life mini arc until the mage arc at the end of Seaosn 2! Yes I did reference Ainz and Nazarick but NO girls will be added into their harems from there. Anyway, next chapter will be the girls getting their memories back and the date with Chisato! Anyway, until next time! **


	18. Life 17- Bathing suits! Tits! Trouble!

**Adamcoleera- dude trust me I'm capping it here lol. This is more than enough and adding more along with weaving in their lore ON TOP of the lore of High School DxD, Shinmai, Naruto, To Love ru, Date a Live, fairy tail, Senran Kagura, Valkyrie mermaid drive, HXH, SAO, Fate series AND the overlord and the Daedric princes of Skyrim would just make my brain fry haha. And to answer your question, yes it will somewhat change but it won't change the overall relationship they have. It's going to be a side arc of Basara, Issei, Rias, Mio, Maria and Sapphire coming to terms of them being intimate and being together as lovers knowing that they are related by blood.**

**Fisherlaw373- oh trust me man. He. They meet in the mage arc, it will be funny as hell. Believe me! Why do you think I gad majority of the mature women to Basara?**

**Laceye94- they will man. Some lemons will happen in the SoL mini arc but the real penetration mind break fucking won't happen till season 3! **

**Thechampionmike957- Yeah so the lemon in this season will just be general foreplay. The penetration stuff won't happen until season 3 after the house has turned into a palace. I had no plans at all for them full on fucking until next season. I do know Basara is known for his stamina and I plan to go in ALOT more detail in the future lemon scenes. Put it this way, Basara will be more the "aggressive" type while Issei will be more of a "submissive." **

**Therealtwoface9- Yeah the relationship between Rias and Issei will deepen a lot more but they won't have sex until season 4. I have it already planned for when he tells her he loves her in the ORC clubroom. That's when I plan on having them fucking. Until then, it's just general foreplay and him getting cock blocked like usual.**

**Harpylips- it will to some extent. I'm keeping true to Chisatos personality when she is around Basara, meaning she doesn't like when other girls are around him. Also, I left the Fall Of the Divine Realm open ended so it really doesn't matter to me if people wanna see her my guy. I already know how I'm going to end this anyway. Don't worry, it won't be till the Trihexa arc that this will end (which is like Vol. 21 in the DXD LN) so adding her in won't be a burden to the story at all.**

**Sirvancelotgraves - dont worry, I got a date planned for them in this Slice of Life arc, same with Rias and Issei. All girls will have their personal time with Basara and Issei my guy. **

**Akilja95- Yeah I got something planned on how Basara and Sapphire become lovers instead a mother and son relationship. The same goes for Grayfia too. Don't worry, I won't pull the usual " Sirzechs treats her like shit or ignores her" we see a lot and come up with something original.**

**Anyway guys, time to rock!**

**_Life 17- Bathing Suits! Tits! Trouble!_**

_Human Realm_

After the battle has ended, Lars and Sona stayed behind to clean and repair the school before the public could witness the destruction of Kokabiel. The school was refurbished and repaired no later than four thirty in the morning as the group left back into the underworld.

However, on a hill several miles away, stood a silver haired boy in a black jacket and white tank top. His jeans were punk styled with several chains and zippers that covered it. His light blues overlooking the school as it once a battle ground. It was Vali, the white dragon emperor.

"To think that Issei and Basara Hyoudou are actually the sons of the Daedric Queen Of Chaos, Sapphire. Not to mention, Basara has Mephistos greatest weapon ever made." Vali said with a grin. His right arm flashed a pale blue light as a white gauntlet with blue jewels appeared. **[ I would not take the Ghost Rider so lightly, Vali.] **Albion said to his partner.

Vali chuckled as he kept his gaze to Kuoh Academy. "And why is that? I always wanted to fight the Spirit of Vengeance." He finished with a smile. Albion sighed as he knew arguing with his partner was pointless. **[ He is the one who killed me, Ddraig, Alduin, Niggrod, And Grendel many years ago. That thing is impossible to kill. Even for me.] **Albion finished as Vali laughed again. "All the more reason to get stronger. Speaking of which, any word on the red dragon emperor?"

**[ I felt their power when Blackheart was killed. I can tell that the Imperius Juggernaut Drive was activated but not the complete version. At this rate, they are most likely on equal footing with us.] **Albion finished as Vali nodded. "I see... looks like I will have to double my training.. anyway.. I suppose it's time we meet the infamous Venom and Ghost Rider. What do you think?" Vali said as he turned around.

Albion went quiet for a couple of seconds before the pale blue jewels in the gauntlet light up again. **[ I suppose so. I am quite interested to see this Venom.] **Albion finished as Vali nodded. He then turned around and walked into the night, wanting to meet Issei and Basara Hyoudou as soon as possible.

**_Lilith, Underworld _**

The Gremory and Naruse magic circle shinned back in the Gremory estate as they all appeared outside the house. Issei and Basara passed out from their tiredness after using their demons blood after so many years. "I'll put them both in the guest rooms. The rest of you follow Lady Sapphire and Lady Chisato into the meeting room." Grayfia said before herself and another butler hoisted the two boys in their arms.

Grayfia saw Basaras abs underneath his torn leather jacket and blushed from the boys physique before heading inside. The others followed suit and walked in the house, Raynare being excused from the burns on her arm. Sapphire left the others as Chisato led the kids into the meeting room. The cold air washing over their bruises as They sat down on the chairs around the table.

Kalawarner sighed as held her stomach while Kiba kept his head down to elevate his concussion. Rias was about to speak until her father, Sirzechs, Azazel and Malbogea walk into the room, confusing both Gremory and Naruse heiresses. "Okay so what's this about? Why am I here father?" Sirzechs asked as he was confused why he was called from Nazarick.

Zeoticus sighed as he, Sapphire, Chisato, and Azazel sat in the remaining chairs. "It is time for us all to come clean.. all of us, Including Lord Ainz and Malbogea, had to alter your memories as you were still children. Those boys, both Issei and Basara Hyoudou, are infact my sisters sons." Zeoticus finished as the others became shocked. Rias was at a complete loss for words as herself and Mio could not process anything.

"How? Why is that possible? Why did you have to alter our memories?" Akeno spike out as she too was shocked from the revelation. Azazel sighed as his cocky smile disappeared from his face as Chisato began to speak. "We had to because their was no other choice. You were all there that day when my Realm was destroyed... we all thought that Issei and Basara before that traitor, Ornis, had destroyed the realm entirely." She finished as Sirzechs was looking out into space. Rias finally managed to formulate her words as she looked at her father who had a solem look on his face.

"So you mean... they are.." Rias trailed off, the memories of her first kiss with Issei and sleeping naked with him flashing through her head. Azazel sighed before speaking. "Yes Rias. You, Mio, Maria, Sirzechs, Basara and Issei are cousins. Afuriea over there, or may you know her as Chisato, is also their aunt and godmother." Azazel finished as Akeno and the rest were beyond shocked. Mio kept thinking about what had happened between her and Basara, the kiss they had in the living room, snuggling up to him whenever she got scared watching a horror movie, or when he kept saving her.

Before she could talk, Kiba finally spoken a word. "So what will happen to Buchou or Lord Sirzechs? Will you give them their memories back?" He asked as the higher ups gave a look at each other before turning back to them. "We can if they wish to do so. Lady Chisato, the goddess of wisdom and war and myself could bring them back to you." Zeoctius finished as they eyed the kids.

They all murmured and whispered to one another until Sirzechs spoke. "Will this by any chance, change how I am father?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Azazel chuckled as his usual self returned before Sapphire repiled. "No it will not change anything. It will just fill the gaps in your memory and make you remember them." She finished as Rias,Mio, Akeno, and Maria were finally done talking to one another.

The girls gave a nod to Sirzechs before Akeno sat up from the chair. "We would like to have our memories back please." She finished as Chisato smiled. She got out from the crimson office chair, her silkly thighs were shining in the moonlight as herself and Sapphire surrounded them. She began to channel a bright green magic circle as her eyes began to glow, followed by Sapphire.

"Hold still." Sapphire finished as she gently placed her hands on both Akeno and Sirzechs foreheads. Chisato followed suit as she placed her hand on Maria's forehead, also casting a dual spell on Rias and Mio. After a couple of seconds, their eyes began to glow green. Countless images of the divine realm flashed before their eyes, Zeoticus talking to Chisato and Yurishia, the goddess of law about future relationships between the divine and the devils, a young Issei and Rias playing together on the swings, A six year old Mio playing tag with Maria and Akeno. All of it came back.

However, that peace was cut short when they saw the once beautiful realm that blossomed with prosperity, peace, unity and love was set on fire and decimated by Ornis who betrayed them after learning Sapphire and Raphaeline were had children who were Issei and Basara. His jealousy raged as he slaughtered innocent men,woman, children and gods who tried to defend them.

A tear began to escape Rias, Mio, Maria and Akenos eyes as they saw a memory of a young Issei and Basara being pulled away from their moms. It shifted to a memory of Sirzechs, Akuja, And Serafall defending a scared Rias, Mio, Maria and Akeno as countless hordes of corrupted soldiers closed in on them as her brother and the others. The small little girls couldn't stop crying as they saw Issei and Basara leaving them.

A vision went past Akenos eye as she saw Ornis' followers about to kill Serafall as she was low on mana. However, a demon dressed in an elegant red suit and black spiky hair, wearing black leather gloves and silver glasses obscuring his eyes. It was one of Lord Ainz elite guards, Demiurge. The vision showed both her and Maria witnessing Demiurge, a small vampire in pale red armor with her bleached hair that fell out her helmet, and Chisato slaughter his followers.

Sirzechs saw a vision as he saw a woman in black clad armor and a battle axe fight beside Akuja as they slowly pushed the enemy back. Countless other memories of the day that day the capital of the divine realm fell along with the rest of the realm. The last thing they remember was Sirzechs, Mio, Maria, Akeno and Rias all in Nazarick with Odin, their father and Azazel telling them it will be okay before they all began to alter their memories.

The rest of their lives played out the way they remembered. Chisato slowly took her hands away while Sapphire followed. The groups eyes began to return the same colour as Rias stared off in the distance, tears folllwing down her face as she now remembered. A loud thud rang out as Maria dropped her head to the table. Kiba rushed to her and helped her sit up, her forehead burning as she recalled what happened.

"Oh... my god.." was all that Mio said as Rias still cried. Xenovia was clueless as she sat beside Kiba, trying to adjust her body to get used to the new knight piece Rias used on her to turn her into a devil. Sapphire looked at the teens who was silent as Sirzechs didn't move at all. "I... wow..." he muttered out as his father looked at the table. Azazel sighed before he stood up, his brown yukata dancing in the slight breeze before he spoke.

"I hate to be this type of guy here but we still need to remove that damn hex magic off of those two." He finished as Sapphire agreed. Zest stood up as she looked at the Grigori leader. "What do you mean this hex magic?" She asked before Kalawarner also stood up. "I'm pretty sure they fully haven't remembered as well." She spoke with respect as Chisato nodded.

"Well then let's go. I'm sure that Grayfia as gotten them into their rooms by now." Zeoticus added as the group began to stand up and walk out into the hallway. Grayfia was already waiting for them as they began to walk towards the guest room where the boys were in. Tension was felt throughout the group as they silently walked to the room as Rias kept replaying her kiss she had with Issei in the music room.

Now that she remembers her past and that Issei is her cousin, she still could not forget that kiss she had with him that made her heart flutter. She did not want to let that feeling with him go away. Mio and Maria began to think of the same thing that Rias was beginning to think of as they made their way closer to the room. She couldn't sit and deny that she had feelings for him but there was only one issue. She was his cousin.

As the trio kept thinking about how to approach the situation, they already stood outside the door. The large wooden door was carved in intricate detail as the left side was a carving of an angel where as the left side was a demon. Grayfia and Chisato walked to the door and pushed it open, causing a cool gust of breeze to attack the group as they filed their way in.

"I have healed the burns they had caused for using their power after so long. However, they are still unconscious." Grayfia finished as she placed her palm on Basaras forehead, realizing that his fever had gone down exponentially. The two boys laid in the bedroom as the others circled around the large king sized bed. Zeoticus and Sapphire already went to work and began to cast the same spell they had used on Rias and the girls but stronger.

The room began to shake as Issei and Basara's veins around their eyes began to darken. Sapphire sighed as she undid the spell before smiling. "The hex magic is now removed. Just to wake them up. I'm just afraid what will happen to Issei if waking him up will cause an issue for his power." She reasoned as Chisato nodded in agreement. Before they could formulate a plan, Koneko voices out from where she stood on issei's side of the bed.

"...the perv did say that Venom is alive. Maybe it's still awake while he isn't." She deadpannned as Yuki and Zest looked confused. Thinking of no other option, Rias took the initiative and called out. "Venom... if you are there. Can we please talk to you... if that's possible?" She solmeny said, trying to hide the fact that she was somewhat embarrassed to speak out loud like she was crazy.

However, it worked as the tar like substance slowly began to shoot out his arm, causing the others to look at the scene in confusion. After a couple of seconds, a miniature Venom has formed, its milky white sclera gazing upon everyone who did not know what to say. Azazel laughed as Venom kept looking around his surroundings. Seeing Yuki and Kurumi who were still wearing their broken silver armor, Kiba and Xenovia who still had soot over their faces, and overall both peerages who looked like they had fought through hell.

"So YOU are the infamous Venom I suppose? I'll admit I never seen anything like you before.. tell me you damn xenomorph. Just what are you?" Azazel asked as he kept his grin. Venom kept his gaze on him before he finally spoke. "**It is glad to finally meet you, Rias Gremory and Mio Naruse. And to answer your question you blonde banged weirdo, we are Venom, a Klyntar from a distant planet." **Venom finished as his blinked his eyes.

Everyone was shocked to learn that Azazel, even though he was joking, was right about Venom being technically an alien. Sapphire's long overdue motherly instincts overtook her as she stepped forward. "Okay.. but when you take over his body.. you don't hurt him do you." She silently spat as Chisato silently rose her aura as well. Mio hurriedly grabbed her aunts hand and squeezed her hand, folllwing Maria and Akeno who did the same with Chisato. After a couple of seconds, the busty mature women calmed themselves down.

**"We are in no harm. That I can assure you. I found your son many months ago in the streets of Tokyo. The same time when Basara has received his own power. We bonded together that day, making us one. I need a host in order to survive and Issei was the most compatible when I escaped." **Venom finished as the others were now even more confused. Xenovia and Kiba finally stepped out their trance from the aliens words as they took a step to the Klyntar who was silently floating from Issei's arm.

"What do you mean escaped? Where were before you met him?" Kiba asked as Xenovia nodded in agreement. Venom sighed as his head looked down towards Issei who was still sleeping. "You.. don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Rias said calmly to the Klyntar who was finnaly veered it's head around. "**No. I suppose it's time for us to speak anyway now, Rias Gremory. However, if you wish to know the present. You must know our past. Please all of you must sit. This will be long." **He snarled as the others, including Zeoticus, Azazel, and Grayfia, began to sit on the available chairs while the others sat on the bed.

Venom sighed as he the others finished Sitri down. Rias was sitting right beside Issei as she held his hand. Mio began to do the same as well, feeling Basaras sweaty pal as she looked at the Klyntar. Chisato's right eye began to twitch as she saw the young Naruse heiress holding onto her mans hand like that but ignored it as her best friend and aunt was also in the room.

"**Many many years ago, there was a malevolent being that thrived in the eternal darkness of space, known as Knull. He lived there for countless years before God and his celestials beings made the universe and brought life into existence. This was of course around when the very first Daedric lords, Mehrunnes Dagon and Molag Bal was casted into the underworld along with the very first Satan." **Venom stopped as the group began to become more engrossed in his tale from the past.

"Who is this Knull creature? Is he still around?" Kalawarner asled the Klyntar as he veered his head towards her. "**No. After life was brought into the world. Knull was enraged as waged war against God and the celestials. The war lasted during that caveman era for many generations before he was defeated by the celestials and casted into the abyssal zone in the depths of space." **Venom stopped again as the others awed from God defeating a power that has existed from the beginning of time.

"I never heard of the celestials or Knull from the church. What can you tell me of them?" Xenovia asked as Venom contoured,ignored her as he was about to answer the question anyway. "**Angered, Knull began to create the first line of Symbiotes to go and infect the races of the galaxy, making them becoming one as my ancestors would infect children and whatever else they could find. The hosting process would often kill them before it was complete, making the death count high as well. My ancestors would keep going, killing and rebonding to whoever they could find to devour the light of the galaxy." **He snarled as everyone was shocked from his words.

Azazel whistled in shock as he process that the humans were not the only race to exist outside of the underworld, plains of oblivion or heaven. Asia teared up as she stood up quickly, making the others jump as Kurumi began to calm her down. "But why!? Why would your creator be so cruel to kill innocent children!?" She cried out as Rias also began to ask her self the question. Grayfia stood up and began to help Kurumi calm the young blonde down as she began to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry, Venom. Please, if you may." Zeoticus finished as Venom nodded. "**The war lasted for centuries until one Symbiote revolted and with the aid of god and the celestials, killed Knull during the fourth era, causing the connection between him and his symbiotes to be destroyed." **Venom added as Sapphires eyes began to widen as she recalled the date the Klyntar mentioned from an old leather book.

"That was the time Alduin, the world water dragon, had appeared and when Mephisto made the Spirit of Vengeance." She finished as Venom nodded. Everyone was shocked from the revelation that the symbiotes made from the evil being known as Knull and the devil/demon race were close together since the beginning. "**For many years after, the symbiotes wondered across earth and the other worlds, majority of which had bonded with humans over the years. We have been taught all our lives that humans were evil and should be eradicated. However, what we saw was compassion, love, family and friendship from the human race. After this, we began to question the teachings of Knull and began to bond with our hosts safely rather than killing them." **Venom added as the others nodded.

"Well I'm glad your mind aren't how you were back in the day. Wha I am curious is how the fuck you escaped from the captors? Yeah know? The ones you haven't mentioned?" Azazel voices his opinion as Venom sighed, wanting to eat him for being rude but knew his partner would not a lot of like the buzzkill he is. "**There was still many symbiotes who still believed Knull teachings. The most notable was Riot who wanted to infest earth. Me and my wife, the other Symbiote known as scream, tried to fight him off on planet Titan but we were all sent to earth, stranded far apart. Myself, Riot, and Carnage had landed in New York City. while Scream landed somewhere in Canada. That's when I met Peter Parker. Bonding with him for a time until I met that blasted idiot Deadpool. After that imbecile and I were over, we de bonded. Tha is where I met my first true host, Eddie Brock." **Venom finished as the others eyes widened.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife... I'm sure she is still alive." Grayfia spoke her condolences as Venom thanked her. "**I'm sure she is alive. She is one tough son of a bitch. Anyway, after Eddie and I killed Riot, he left me after having a son with his wife, Annie. I drifted along for years, Bonding to countless people until the life foundation found me in Korea. I was brought to Japan for testing. That's when I met Issei. Which leads up to now." **Venom finished telling his past as the group stared in awe.

Rias couldn't help but smile as she now had a demon powered alien on her peerage but still felt weird about it being her cousin, her cousin that she could not deny her ever growing feelings for. She mustered yo the courage to speak to the Klyntar who bonded with Issei, her perfect eyes gazing upon the miniature Venom. "So... what will you do with my Issei?" She asked curiously. Akeno smiled behind her masters back but she silently rose her aura while Asia poured from her words.

"**Nothing. If we are being completely honest, I have taking a likening to him. Me and him have a strong connection. Just like how I was bonded to Eddie. I have no intentions of leaving Issei. After all, we feel, see, and experience everything he does." **Venom finished with a snarl before smiling, showing his canine fangs. Akeno now figured out why Issei's arm went into his venom form that day she made out with him in the clubroom.

She couldn't help but smile as she admitted it slowly turned her on. Rias blushed as Venoms words rang through her head. "W-wait... you mean..." she trailed off as her face darkened as red as her hair. Venom laughed as he saw the Gremory heiress embarrassed. "**Yes. I was there when you shared that.. intimate kiss in the music room. Don't tell him I said this but he was incredibly nervous during that and your date.." **his voice trailed off as he felt Issei's subconscious begin to disappear as he was beginning to wake up.

"**I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but he is starting to wake up.." **Venom started as he began to slither back into his body. **"Know this, he does have feelings for you. That is for certain. Anyway, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Mio Naruse, Maria Naruse, Yuki and Kurumi Nonaka, Chisato Hasegawa, Xenovia Quarta, Sapphire, Koneko Toujou, Zest and Asia Argento. I consider you my allies just like Issei. I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe." **Venom finished as he slithered back into his body. Before they could react, Issei opened his eyes, followed by Basara.

"Ow... my fucking head hur-" Issei stopped talking as he met his mothers gaze. "Mom? What the hell?" He added before he sat up, a couple of his ribs bruised from the impact of the aura his family did to kill Kokabiel. "Hey baby." Sapphire said as she kissed Issei and Basara on the forehead. Issei hugged her and Rias as Basara hugged Mio and Chisato.

"Welcome back you guys. That was pretty awesome by the way. You kicked Kokabiels ass." Kalawarner said with a smile. Asia weeped as she hugged Issei, followed by Akeno. Azazel smiled as he sat up, brushing his yukata off as he smiled. "Well you crazy kids. I'm off. The strip club closes at ten in Sunday's so I'd like to be there with Odin. See you all later." Azazel said with his smile.

Koneko frowned as Yuki sat back on the love seat beside the bed. "...you and Issei are the worst." Koneko deadpanned as Azazel laughed. "Tell me something I don't know kid. Anyway, see ya later." Without another word, Azazel disappeared in a flash. "I'm so glad you are okay, Basara." Chisato smiled as Mio kept hugging her. Basara smiled as he looked at his aunt who was smiling in front of him.

"Hey hun." Basara repiled as he eyed the goddess. Zeoticus smiled as Sirzechs stood up from the bed. The others looked at him as he held a big stupid smile on his face. "I suppose this calls for a celebration! Of course it will be a while to arrange All demon and devil clans but I will arrange it." Sirzechs said with a smile. Issei scratched his head sheepishly while Basara awkwardly smiled.

"It's okay you don't need to-" that sounds like a perfect idea. Demiurge and Namira should be back by then so Lord Ainz could come with his wife, Albedo." Sapphire cutted off her son as she began to talk to Sirzechs. Issei began to talk as he held Rias from behind on the head. "Wait a second, if uncle Ainz and Aunt Albedo are coming that means..." Issei trailed off as he hoped that _she _wouldn't show. Chisato smiled devilishly as she confirmed Issei's fear.

"Yep. Shalltear will come as well." Issei's blood ran cold as he heard Shalltears name escape his aunts mouth. Zest laughed from Issei's face as Xenovia looked clueless. "I'm sorry, Issei but who is Shalltear?" She asked in her confusion, making Basara chuckle before answering. "Back when we were kids, Shalltear would tease and torment him constantly. Not only that, she's also overprotective. Worse than mom and aunt Albedo. Hell I got stung by a bee once and she hunted THAT bee down for seven hours and killed it."

Mio laughed as she remembered that time. She was playing with Lord Ainz and Albedo children, Aura and Mare when they were just six months old before Basara came inside crying. It angered Shalltear and she stayed outside for hours to look for that bee. Zeoticus sighed after he let out his deep laugh before standing up. "Alright well. You all need to get going, you got school tomorrow." He said in a confirming yet soothing tone. Rias smiled as she stood up, using his thighs for support that sent lightning up his spine.

"You're right father. Come now everyone, classes start tomorrow." Rias said as everyone stood up and went outside. By now, it was seven in the evening in the underworld as the cool night air washed over the teens. Rias looked into Issei's eyes as they were now gold like Sapphires own. "Can we fly? I wanna talk to you about something." She asked him polite yet firm, causing him to be surprised.

Mio knee what her cousin wanted to say and began to look at Basara Who now had his leather jacket off, allowing his white shirt that was coated with dirt to be free. "That goes for you as well Basara. I need to talk to you." She finished before shooting off ito the sky. Before he could protrude his wings, Chisato grabbed his arm. "Oh hey. Are you okay Chisato?" He asked as he was looking into her green eyes.

Chisato smiled as she pulled him, her breath hitting on his neck that sent shivers down his spine. "Don't forget about our date we have tomorrow~" she teased as she ran her tongue up his neck, melting him away. He adopted a smile as he tried to hide his blush and a weird feeling of guilt he couldn't shake off. "Yes ma'am~" he teased back as he grabbed her ass, making her moan.

Kalawarner and Maria frowned as they saw Basaras moves on the goddess until they saw Basara fly into the nights sky, leaving the others on the ground. After all the years, he finally seen Lilith again, his home. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mio spoke from behind as Issei and Rias hovered beside him. "Yeah... I remember mom and Aunt Albedo would take us to the arcade every Saturday. Of course we would have to leave since Mare would act fussy." Basara finished as Rias chuckled.

"Oh maou. Remember when we lost Aura in the ball pit? Grayfia and Yuri had to dig her out." Rias said as she recalled the memory of herself, Akeno, and Mio losing Aura in the ball pit in the arcade. Yuri Alpha, the head maid for Ainz Ooal Gown, had to come to find her with Grayfia that day. Her aunt Albedo was beyond upset as her father punished her. She smiled as she felt the memories of her childhood before her father had to alter them. Before she could speak, Issei and Basara spoke out.

"Hey Mio . Remember what I told you that day we we're all in the park?" Basara asked Mio as she looked into her eyes before realizing what he meant. "That... you would always be with me." She quietly spoke as she felt her heart flutter again. Issei looked into Rias eyes who felt lost, her emotions confusing her as she felt her admiration of love towards her cousin.

"I promised that too Rias. I would never leave you. Besides I'm technically your pawn too so I got no choice. And if we're being honest here you got a killer fucking rack." Issei finished as he adopted a perverted grin. Rias laughed as Basara slapped him upside the head. "Hey what the hell man!" He shouted as he rubbed his head. "Dude you are ruining the moment."

"No no it's okay. Besides I think we have to tell you something too. For me... I know that we are cousins. But... I can't shake my feelings I have for you. It makes me so confused." Rias whines as Mio nodded in agreement. "Me too Basara... I do like you. A lot of were being honest. It's just... we're cousins... should we be really doing this?" Mio voiced her opinion to the brunette.

Both Issei and Basara knew how they were feeling. They too had feelings for the girls in front of them, the same feeling of protection, admiration and loyalty that bounded them since they were kids. That hearts began to flutter as Issei pulled Rias in for a hug, causing her to be surprised by his movements. 'HER TITS FEEL FUCKING AWESOME!' Issei cheered to himself as he stroked her hair.

"How about this then... we try to work it out? See if we can make it work?" Issei negotiated as Nasara agreed. "Are you sure... it's... you know... incest if we pursue this relationship." Mio voiced her opinion as Basara gave her a soothing smile. "Trust us we know... but I'm willing to put in the work for it Mio." He finished as he pulled her in for a hug, her curvy body hitting against his chest as she clung to him like a life line.

***Doki* *Doki***

Issei and Basara slowly pulled themselves away. The girls eyes glistening in the moonlight as they looked into each other's eye. They all felt a bit weird as they slowly closed the distance between one another. Their hearts fluttering as their breaths intoxicated one another. Issei and Rias closed their eyes as they were the first ones to kiss, followed by Basara and Mio who kissed each other after. They held the girls by the waist as they wrapped their arms their necks.

Everyone from the ground stared at the scene as Chisato smiled, hiding her envy as the teens looked at one another. "Aren't they cousins?" Kurumi said as she scrunched her nose. Sapphire chuckled a bit before answering. "Yes they are." She smiled as she watched her sons in the long kiss they held with Rias and Mio. "Shouldn't we stop that? It is incest if you think about it." Kalawarner voiced her opinion from the back as Raynare walked out the house, her arm in a sling as she grunted from the pain.

"Let's have them figure it out. Anyway, I'll be living with you all now. I wanna be there to raise my kids since I had that taken away from me. After all, we're all basically immortal." Sapphire added as the others were surprised that the Daedric Queen Of Chaos was moving in but knew it was because of Issei and Basara. "Beside..." she trailed off as she looked at Akeno and Maria. "We got to catch up two. I wanna hear everything you have been up to~" Sapphire finished talking to her niece and adoptive daughter.

The group nodded and left, leaving Basara, Mio, Rias and Issei who were still in the sky, kissing one another.

**{A/N SURPRISE LEMON SCENE BOOYAH!"}**

_Human Realm, 1 am_

Basara couldn't sleep. His mind all over the place as he thought about Mio and Chisato. On one hand, she was his cousin, a girl related by blood and bound to him for the rest of his life. Chisato was his aunt and his godmother, she always took him and Issei our for ice cream when they were kids. However, he couldn't deny the growing feelings he had for both girls. They both had places in his heart that no other girl ever had.

He sighed before sitting up and quietly getting out of bed, gently taking Mio's arm off his body as she was still in a deep sleep. The moonlight shining through his window gave a perfect view of her bare, H cup tits. He slowly opened the door, quietly walking past his mothers room that she had taken when she moved in here when they got back into the Human Realm.

"I really should talk to Issei about renovating this damn house. We're beginning to get cramped in here." He quietly whispered to himself as he silently walked downstairs. He opened the door that led into the living room and walked to the large metal fridge, taking out the carton of juice. He took a large gulp before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv, heading straight for Netflix to watch the new season of _Nitro Circus_.

"You can't sleep either eh?" A familiar voice whispered from behind him. He turned around and saw Mio in the doorway, dressed in her pink panties and bra that had a sheer pink lingerie over it. Basara blushed a bit as he saw her perfect figure and her silky skin. "I-yeah. Just somethings on my mind." He quietly said as he began the first episode.

She smiled as she turned on the kettle to make herself a cup of coffee. "I don't regret what we did together. The kissing, sleeping together. It reminds me when we were kids... now it's different." She said quietly as Basara nodded in agreement. " I know... we're cousins but... we can't sit here and deny how we feel." Basara said quietly as he watched Travis Pastrana do a back flip on a tricycle.

Mio nodded as she made herself and Basara a cup of coffee. She took the cups and walked to the couch, giving him the cup of coffee as she sat beside him. Her tits banged against each other as her ass touched the cool couch, making Basara blush more as she was sitting beside him. Not wanting to make this conversation glum, Mio changed the subject and spoke out.

"So what's this show? More of your X-Games stuff?" She asked with curiosity. Basaras blush faded away with a smile. "Oh yeah. This show is awesome! It's all these cool dirt bikers and athletes doing cool stuff. See that guy there? That's American X-Games star, Travis Pastrana. He's like the Tony Hawk Of Dirt Biking." Basara said with excitement as he pointed to Travis jumping over a gap between buildings with a BMX.

Mio awed as she asked him another question. "And who's that girl there?" She pointed out a blonde haired girl who was standing beside Streetbike Tommy. "Oh that? That's Jolene Van Hugt! She's one of the top paid female dirt bikers!" Basara said again with excitement as it showed Jolene jumping over the gap with a skateboard. Mio looked into his eyes and smiled, seeing his eyes sparkle as he watched the tv as if he was seeing his favourite super hero.

***Doki* *Doki***

Her heart did flips as she looked into his eyes, a blush forming on her face before she remembered a very important detail, she was his cousin. She frowned, the red tint on her face disappearing as she felt afraid to ruin that relationship. She shot it off and watched the show beside him, resting her head on his shoulders as he wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her in tighter, both of them blushing madly as they watched the show, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

_An Hour Later_

The teens laughed together as they watched _Nitro Circus _together on the couch, holding each other as they watched Streetbike Tommy wipe out on the tricycle. "What an idiot!~" she squealed in laughter as Basara laughed beside her. The episode ended as the clock turned onto three in the morning. "Oh my . Look at the time." She said as she stopped laughing.

Basara checked his phone and sighed before standing up. "Yeah. We should probably get some sleep." He said before stretching. Before he could do anything else, Mio stopped him. "Basara... you don't think... I was weak during the Kokabiel fight do you?" She asked quietly as Basara looked in her eyes. "What? No of course not. I swear." He comforted her as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I just feel.. like I was. I wanted to help you and that perv Issei too when you injured yourself. I wanna be strong like you." She confessed as a red tint cutely appeared on her face. Basara smiled as he gently sqeeuzed on her shoulder. Before he could even open his mouth, another familiar voice rang out. "Arara. I can help you with that."

Basara turned around and his worst fear was confirmed. Maria was standing in the door way, behind her was Yuki, dressed in his Peyton Manning jersey he bought from _Champs Japan _and black gym shorts. "What do you want you weirdo." Mio deadpanned as Maria giggled. "You want to be stronger right? Well so does Yuki here." She finished with her cocky smile on her face.

"Is that true Yuki? But you and Kiba are the strongest knights we have. Now with Xenovia acting as Rias' other knight, you guys should be unstoppable." Basara reasoned as Yuki kept her monotone, bored face. "...I know but when that damn Cerberus knocked me to the ground, it made me realize that their are indeed stronger foes put there that can overpower me. I asked Maria what she can do to help me and she told me she knew how to." Yuki deadpanned and Maria kept her smile.

'You asked the wrong person.' Mio thought to herself before Basara nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "So how is it possible? I don't think they would like to go train in Mount Fuji for several months like Issei and I did." Basara asked curiously as Maria began to chuckle. "Ohh cousin . Tell me. Remember the master- servant pact~" she teased as Mio's face went as red as her hair from her sisters words.

"Oh yeah. Isn't that what Aunt Shalltear and Aunt Lucia used to do?" Basara asked with a curious smile on his face. Maria smiled as she hid her devious master plan behind her facade. "Yes. It's similar to the King- Servant pact you and Mio have. However, you will be her master. In return, you both, including Yuki, will receive a powerful outages ins strength, mana density, and speed." Maria finished telling him about the _non _important details about the Succubus Master servant pact.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something." Basara deadpanned as he stared dagggers at Maria who kept her facade strong. "Come on. I'm offering you more power and you think I'd lie? For shame Basara~" Maria teased as Basara rolled his eyes. "Alright I trust you. So how do we do it?" Basara groaned as Mio silently facepalmed herself since Basara could not tell she had to be hiding something.

"Okay, you can only do this on a full moon and luckily, one is in the sky tonight so you three stand in a circle and hold out your right arm." She commanded as the trio followed her orders. They proceeded to do what they were told to do while Maria began to chant magic, a green magic circle appeared underneath their feet as Maria finished the chant. "Okay no me Basara. Take a hold of Mio and Yukis hands and gently squeeze. Pour a bit of Mana into her and repeat after Me."

Basara proceeded to Maria's commands and took Mio's hand into his own, her palms feeling a bit sweaty as she looked at him a bit nervous.

"I, Basara Hyoudou, Daedric Prince Of Chaos."

"I, Basara Hyoudou, Daedric Prince Of Chaos."

"Order Mio Naruse, Daedric Princess Of Nazarick, and Yuki Nonaka, wielder of death to become my servant in this pact."

"Order Mio Naruse, Daedric Princess Of Nazarick, and Yuki Nonaka, wielder of death to become my servant in this pact."

"I hereby command you both to follow my orders until the end of time."

"I hereby command you both to follow my orders until the end of time." Basara finished as a pink sigil appeared on the top of their hands. Basara looked in awe as the intricate sigil swirled around her hands. "Now, kiss them both." All three immediately blushed from Maria's words as they looked at her who had a video camera behind her back.

"I'm sorry what." Yuki asked, her bored face gone as it was replaced with a flustered, confused one. "In order to complete the pact, you must kiss to seal the deal. Now Basara, kiss Mio first please." She squealed in delight as the teens, both of them were blushing madly, looked into each other's eyes. "So uh... hey." Basara awkwardly said with a smile as Mio returned the smile with an equally awkward one back. "Uh... hi." She finished as she scratched the back of her neck, her tits juggling in the process, making his brain fry.

'Why am I getting so worked up over this!? Like for real!?' Basara berated himself internally as Mio and himself slowly closed the distance. Maria groaned as she held the camera out. "Hurry up! If you don't make it quick then bad things will happen!" She protested as she held her facade up. "Okay fine!" Basara snapped back until he slowly closed the distance again.

After a couple more seconds, they finally got the courage to kiss each other in front of Yuki. However, the sigil on herself and Yukis hand disappeared, including the magic circle on the ground. "Did.. did we do it?" Basara asked with confusion. 'YES!' Maria cheered internally as she forced a frown. "Oh dear. So I guess it's plan B instead." She said in a fake solem voice. Before Basara could ask what she meant, a bright pink flash of light went off, making him cover his eyes until he heard a large thump on the ground.

"What the?" He asked as he saw Mio and Yuki quivering on the ground. A hot pink, necklace like magic circle was on their necks as they quivered more. "Wha... what's wrong with me... my body feels so hot.." Mio said in between moans. Yuki was shaking beside her as her entire body felt extremely sensitive to the touch. "What's going on... this feels so... nice..." Yuki added as she quivered on the floor.

"Now you need to touch them and find their G-spot. It's the only way you can snap them out of this~" Maria teased her cousin who was just standing there. "Like fondle them? Isn't that too extreme?" He asked while shocked. Maria giggled as she looked into his now gold eyes. "It's either that or have them like that forever. I'm sure Rias and the others would love to see them like this~ besides..." her voice trailed off as she snapped her fingers, casting a mute spell in the living room that hid their voices from the rest of the house.

"Now no one can hear them scream. So get going and help them out! Use whatever you need to satisfy them!" She yelled as she readied her camera. Basara sighed as she knelt down to the red and blue headed girls. "Maria you are so dead." He groaned as he stepped closer to the sensitive girls. "Okay, I'm gonna help you girls both. Lie down." Basara commanded as he felt his "aggressive" side beginning to come out.

"Wah... please don't... I'm so embarrassed." Mio shyly spoke as Basara gently helped her and Yuki lie down, the touch alone sending shivers down their spines from his touch. Basara looked into Mio's eyes as her glassy gaze stared at him. He sighed before kissing her, shoving his tongue in her mouth that sent her in bliss already. From behind, Yuki took off his sweater and began to lick his neck, making him squirm in delight.

After a couple of seconds, Basara moved away from Mio and onto Yuki, their tongues dancing as Mio gently took off her lingerie, exposing her bra and panties. Basara began to run his hands slowly on Yukis body, feeling every curve she had on her rocking body. She moaned into the kiss as she kept her arms around his neck. Basara began to sit down as Yuki mounted him, taking off her shirt that revealed her DD sized breasts that had no bra on.

Basara smiled as he looked at Yuki who had a flustered face. "Don't look..." She cutely said as her face became darker. Basara smiled again as he leaned in and began to lick her nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. "Come on. I'm sure you want me to keep going." He said before feeling her curves again. Yuki couldn't deny the fact that this was making her feel pleasure on a rate she had never felt before but her pride was keeping that in.

However, Basara reached down and grabbed her plump ass, making her yelp and Maria smiled. "Ah! There's her weak spot! Did ya see how she is melting!~" she cheered in delight as Basara gave a grin to the flustered Yuki. "Shorts off now." He commanded before turning back to Mio who was pouting since Yuki got more attention that her. "Oh don't worry. Your next." Basara said with a tone that made Mio want him even more.

She pounced on him like a lion, shoving her tongue in his mouth as he began to unbutton her bra. She moaned in delight as Basara kept kissing her. "Oh... Baby~" she said in between moans as Basara smiled. "You like that don't you Mio?" He said before unhooking her bra, exposing her large breasts in the air. His eyes widened as his face became flustered. Sleeping with her was one thing, this was a complete other.

He pushed that feeling away as he grabbed ahold of her tits, squeezing and playing with them as she screamed out in pleasure like Yuki, her face a dark red as she bit her lip, grinding her hips on his pelvis. "And there's hers!" Maria squealed as she zoomed the camera in on Mio's face. Basara got up and sat behind her, biting her neck gently as he kept playing and banging her tits together.

Yuki watched as she walked to him from behind, her hips swaying elegantly in the air as she sat behind him and started to suck on his ear, causing him to yelp in surprise from Yukis movmement. "BASARA!~" Mio screamed as she roughly kissed him again, the teens made out as they played with their tongues. The thought of them being cousins are long out the window now, they are far gone into bliss to even care at this point.

While Basara kept playing Mio's tits, Yuki ran her hand down his shorts and began to stroke his eight inch dick, making him groan in pleasure and began to play more rough with Mio, causing her to scream. Maria couldn't help but admit this was slowly turning her on as she witnessed them playing. "Now now Basara. You can't leave Yuki all to her self.~" Maria teased as he broke the kiss from Mio.

"You're right. Move it Yuki." Basara commanded as Yuki mounted him without a second thought. Basara began to play with her ass, caressing and rubbing it as she grinded her hips on his pelvis, making his dick harder than it already was before. "You love to play with it don't you.~" Basara teased as Yuki became more flustered. Before she could reply, Basara impaled her asshole with his finger, making her scream high as she held onto him tightly.

"That's it scream! Let everyone know how much of a bad girl you are Yuki~" he teased as he began to finger her ass, making her tear up from the pleasure. Mio began to sit beside him and they kissed once again. However, Basara let his right hand go and began to play with her clit, making her shake into the kiss. He began to finger Yuki harder and she grabbed tighter, Mio following the same as her wet pussy was being violated relentlessly from Basara.

"Hold on! I got an Idea!" Maria yelled out as she ran into the kitchen, her small feet slamming into the wooden floorboards as she opened the fridge and quickly slammed it shut. "Use this! Use it for lube!" She yelled as she gave him a bottle of syrup. Basara bit open the bottle of Syrup, his fingers smelling like Mio's juices from her wet pussy as he began to pour it onto her chest.

He stopped fingering Yuki who dropped onto the couch from sexy exhaustion and began to cover her large tits in syrup. He began to lick it off clean as Mio began to twitch in delightful bliss. "P-please Basara! No! I'm gonna cum if you keep playing me like this!~" she screamed as Basara expertly licked the syrup off her nipples, making her twitch even harder. "B-Basara! Baby!~" she screamed as the light on her neck flashed pink but only dimmmed a little.

Basara finally snapped himself out his trance as he looked to Maria was was still recording. "What happened? Are they okay?" He asked with confusion as to why the symbol on their necks hadn't disappeared yet. Maria began to laugh as she zoomed the camera in on his face. "Ah Ah Ah! It's only finished when the master is satisfied as well. So sit back and enjoy the girls!~" she screamed with a smile to Basara who just rolled his eyes again.

Before he could retort or say anything to Maria, Yuki grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the couch, jumping onto his left side as Mio jumped on his right, their hot sticky nude bodies on top of his as he began to kiss them each. Basara was back in his trance as he began to grab their plump asses, both girls twitched and moaned in delight.

They slowly left his lips and began to kiss his body all the way down, feeling his abs in the way as Basara moaned in pleasure. The girls finally reached his shorts as they saw he was pitching a large tent beneath. "You ready girl?~" Yuki asked Mio who only nodded. Both of them grabbed the edges of his shorts and pulled down, revealing his large eight inch member that stood hard like a diamond in front of them.

"Basaras dick~" Yuki said as she formed hearts in her eyes.

"It's so big!~" Mio exclaimed as she formed hearts in her eyes as well. They nodded at one another as Yuki began to take his balls into her mouth, followed by Mio who swallowed his shaft whole. Basara's eyes went in the back of his head as the girls sucked his cock like a lollipop. Yuki licked his balls from below, making them tighten as Mio wrapped her tongue around the head.

"Holy shit~" Basara said as he felt Mio and Yukis got mouths attack him. Mio began to stroke him as they both sucked and licked each side of his cock, making loud slurping sounds in the process. 'This is fucking great! Almost as great as Chisato! Almost..' Basara thought to himself before adopting a frown. He felt like he was beginning to betray her from doing this. After all, their date was today.

'I'll talk to her about it la- OH SHIT!' Basara was out his trance as he felt Yuki on his shaft, deepthroating his large cock in her throat. She pulled up off him and coughed a bit from having his dick in her throat. However, Basara stood up and looked at Mio who was still flustered. "Open your mouth~" he said with a grin, making he nod as she opened wide.

Basara shoves his cock inside and began to fuck her hot mouth fast, her eyes widening when she felt his hands on the back of her head. "Oh fuck yeah take it ~" he moaned out as she felt his cock ran into the back of her mouth before going down her throat. He felt his cum churn in his balls as his dick twitched in her throat. "I'm cumming Mio!~" he screamed out before grabbing the back of her hand and forcing her down to the base of his cock, her chin on his balls while her nose was touching him.

That's when her eyes widened. She felt like a gallon of his baby juice had went into her stomach as he finally stopped cumming. He slowly pulled out, her eyes glassy and her stomach full of baby making juice from her own cousin. His cock was still hard as if he could go again. He slapped her cheek with his dick before looking at Yuki. "Now you~" he said with a smile. Yuki knelt down and Basara rammed his dick into her mouth, her saliva coating his member as he thursted into her mouth.

As he was fucking her hot mouth, Mio stood up, smearing the excess cum off her face and began to make out with him, helping him push her head deeper on his shaft. Yukis free hand began to play with his dangaling balls as Basara invaded her throat like a madman. That's when his last powerful wave of cum churned in his balls. "Mio get down!~" he screamed out as his cock began to twitch.

Wasting no time at all, Mio knelt down bride Yuki, their faces smushed together as Basara pulled out her mouth and began to stroke his cock. That's when he plastered their faces with cum, they closed their eyes as it sprayed over all over the place. After a couple of seconds, it stopped as Basara slumped on the couch, breathing heavily as Mio andyuki collapsed, the marks on their necks gone now as they finished the pact.

"Well you did great!" Maria cheered as she snapped her fingers, making the girls body glow a pale red. After a couple of seconds, they were back in the clothes they were wearing before and the cum disappeared off their faces. "So what now?" Basara asked as he picked up his shorts and began to put them back on. Maria smiled as she checked the time. It was four am.

"Now, they, including yourself, just received a power boost. Yuki is around like thirty percent faster and Mio's magic density is far stronger than before. You on the other hand, your mana reserves has been increased!" She cheered with a smile. Basara gave a smile back as he picked up the passed out Mio and Yuki and tossed him over his shoulders, walking to the hallway to go back upstairs.

"Oh yeah Maria." Basara said before turning around. Maria turned with a smile and was instantly met with a kick to the head, forming a bump on the side of her head as her eyes whirled comically. "YOU PERVERTED SUCCUBUS!" He shouted as he turned around, heading back to bed as Maria was still on the ground.

_Hyoudou household, morning_

Basara woke up and saw Mio sitting on his computer chair, dressed and ready to go to school. "H.hey..." She cutely said as she her face was red, remembering what happened last night. Basaras face was flushed as he sat up in the bed. "Look Mio I'm so sorry... I had to or else you would be like that until someone stopped you." He pleaded for forgiveness. She already forgave him since Yuki told her what happened from last night but wanted Basara to say sorry.

She smiled as she stood up. "It's okay hehe. We're cool." She said with confidence, making Basara smile. He smiled as he got his clothes ready for school, wanting to take a quick shower. "So... did you like it?" Basara asked awkwardly as he blushed from his question. Mio blushed violently as she looked away. "Y-Yeah! It was... it was an experiments I'd never forget~" she said with her face still red.

Before Basara could reply, Sapphire was already in the doorway. "Neither will we. Zest and I also heard your little affair last night~" she teased before pushing herself off the door. "Oh! By the way kiddo, use chocolate and strawberries, more romantic than syrup!~" she exclaimed as she walked away, leaving the teens in the room blushing violently from Sapphires words.

"Maria... IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Mio shouted as she cutely walked out the room. Basara laughed as he began to take his stuff in the shower, remembering his days with Chisato tonight. He frowned again as he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt off of him. He stepped in the shower and let the hot water hit his body, washing off the smell of Mio's pussy or Yukis ass on him.

'Tonight.. tonight I'll come clean.' Basara thought to himself as he finally got out the shower and got dressed. He stopped in front of the mirror and sighed, looking at how far he has become since Tokyo. "Yo dude breakfast is ready!" Issei called out from downstairs. "Okay im coming!" He shouted back. He sighed one last time and opened the door, ready to start his day at school.

_Streets of Kuoh _

After everyone finished eating breakfast, the teens all said their goodbyes to Sapphire as she started to clean the boys messy house. "Dude mom is tossing out all my porn! Like I spent three days downloading that hentai." Issei complained as Basara smiled, wrapping his right arm around his little brothers neck. "Oh relax dude. At least you can delete Boku No Pico after you lost to me in dead or alive~" he teased as his brother adopted a face of embarrassment and anger.

"You're am asshole for making me watch that! You said it was a spin off of _Boku No Hero Academia_ and it was a fucking shotacon!" Issei cried out in anger as Raynare and Kurumi giggled. "Issei likes Shotacon? Well he's catching a case~" Zest teased the young prince as he just groaned again. "IM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" He shouted back, causing other walkers to look at him with confusion.

**'Smooth.' **Venom snarled with a laughter, making Issei more angry and embarrassed. Before he could reply, a certain voice rang out in the distance. "Good morning!" Xenovia called out as she was now dressed in Kuoh's female uniform that shaped her tomboyish yet curvy figure. "Good morning Xenovia." Rias said with a smile, making Xenovia crack a small smile before turning to Issei.

"Venom. Ghost rider. I just want to say I'm sorry. I had no right to treat you or Asia like that." She apologized with sympathy as Issei and Basara smiled back. "Eh, no biggie. I honestly forgot about it." Basara said with an awkward smile, followed by Issei. "Yeah were cool Xenovia. And call us Ise and Basara. You don't need to call us by our _other _forms... anyway, looks like you're settling in Kuoh good. How's Irina?" Issei asked with curiosity as Xenovia frowned.

"After The Kokabiel mission.. we went to the airport with the Excalibur shards so they could he sent back to the Vatican. That's when I told her I became a devil... and now she wants nothing to do with me." Xenovia said with her head down as the others felt sorry for her. "She doesn't know about god does she." Maria asked with a comforting tone, making Xenovia shake her head. "I couldn't bring myself to do it... her belief is much stronger than mine. It would kill her." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Rias understood why she didn't tell her ex partner about god and changed the subject. "Well this community is owned by the devils and demons so it would be very safe." Rias said with confidence as the others nodded. "Thank you Rias. Now should we be off?" She asked as she moved out the way. The others nodded and continued their walk down the street, meeting up with the others on the way to Kuoh Academy.

_After school_

"Ew. What is that shit?" Issei complained as he looked into the disgusting pit of water. Venom laughed from Issei's words before talking. '**Pussy.' **He joked out as Issei rolled his eyes. 'That's it! No kitkat for a week!' He declared in his head, making Venom growl because one of his favourite chocolate is not gonna he with him for a week straight. '**Asshole.' **Venom spoke before silencing himself.

"Arara. It hasn't been used in over a year~" Akeno said out loud with her smile. Issei frowned as Basara smiled. "Oh cheer up will ya? It's better than having mom making us clean the entire house inch by inch. You know how she can be ocd." Basara spoke out, sending shivers down Issei's spine as he remembered what she made him clean all by him self. Every last pair of underwear she could find, including Aura and Mares "stained" ones.

"Why does our club have to clean the pool?" Kurumi voiced her opinion as Mio smiled. "Cause since Sona and Lars fixes the school, it's only fair if we clean the pool out." She finished as she tried her best to block the foul smell out her nose. Yuki looked at the pool in her bored face before speaking, her legs feeling like jelly from Basaras attacks last night.

"...besides it's ours for a while After were done." Yuki deadpanned as the others nodded in agreement. As soon as Isssi heard those words, his mind went wildly perverted. 'Wait a sec, pool means swimming. Swimming means bikinis. THAT MEANS RIAS, AKENO AND RAYNARE WILL HAVE TINY SWIMSUITS!' Issei thought to himself before Venom snarled.

**'Here we go.' **Venom said as Issei extended his arms in the air as his perverted smile never left his face. "YEAH! LETS CLEAN! I LOVE CLEANING! WHOS WITH ME!?" He passionately yelled as Rias and Akeno giggled. "...raise two hands if you just want to be a pervert." Koneko deadpanned as Issei's instantly went silent. Mio laughed as Maria and Zest patted Issei on the back.

"Okay now lets say we give this pool a cleaning, the Occult way?!" Rias and Mio said in unison, causing the others to cheer and run into the locker rooms to change.

_Boys locker room_

"Whohooo! G strings and Titty slings! We gonna get some action today!" Issei cheered as he took off his shirt, causing Venom to facepalm himself as he saw Issei in countless memories doing extremely perverted things to the three girls. '**In some ways you are worse than Wade.' **Venom spoke before Basara took off his PlayStation long sleeve shirt, followed by his khaki shorts.

"Dude you gotta chill. If aunt Shalltear was here right now, you wouldn't here the end of it. ESPECIALLY if she's with aunt Solution and aunt Lupusrigena." Basara joked as he began to put on his white swimming trunks. Issei's blood ran cold as he heard the trios names. Not only they were ridiculously over protective of him, Basara, Aura, and Mare. They also teased him in any way possible, making him embarrassed.

Before he could reply, Kiba walked to them as he was unbuttoning his shirt. "Hey issei. Basara. Listen guys, if anyone wants to hurt you, I will destroy them." Kiba said with a determined face. Issei was taken back a little bit as Basara knew Kiba was talking about. "Okay well that's random haha." Issei repiled as he awkwardly scratched his neck. "Yeah I know but I couldn't find another time to tell you guys so I thought why not now." Kiba repiled with a smile.

'Shouldn't you be saying this to a fucking smokin hot babe? Not to another dude? Especially in the locker room of all places!?' Issei thought to himself before Venom laughed. '**If you swing that way, I'm sure you both would be a happy and great couple.' **Venom joked as Issei groaned in his head. 'Wanna make no kit Kat for two weeks?' Issei threatened before Venom who went quiet. 'Thought so.' Issei repiled as he smiled in his mini victory.

"You guys saved my life, remember? If I can't save you guys like you did with me. I cannot call myself a knight in the house of Gremory." Kiba said with a determined face. "Yeah thanks... bye!" Issei exclaimed before running out the door, leaving a confused Kiba and Basara. The older brother smirked as he grabbed Kiba by the shoulder. "It's good Kiba. Just know that we always got your back, Alright? Issei and I are your brothers." Basara repiled with a smile. Kiba smiled back and thanked the Daedric Prince Of Chaos, the two of them finishing up to help the others clean the pool.

_Girls locker room_

Rias dropped her skirt, exposing her sheer black panties as Mio began to unclip her bra, exposing her large breasts. "So Asia did you finish that math test during fourth period?" Xenovia asked the ex nun who was getting changed beside her. After they had apologized to one another, they became practically inseparable. "Sure did. How did you think you faired out?" She repiled with a kind, innocent smile as she unclipped her bra, exposing her perky c-cup flesh mounds.

"Honestly, I think I failed the calculus unit. I was thinking about asking Issei for help after today. Raynare told me he's a genius with that and physics." Xenovia responded as she took off her white and blue panties, her plump ass and fat pussy exposed in the air. Asia smiled as she finished putting on her school swimsuit. "Don't worry, I'm sure god will be there to offer you both strength and knowledge." She cutely repiled as herself and Xenovia nodded as they clasped their hands in a prayer like motion.

"Amen. OW!" They shouted as they held their head, making Zest and Kalawarner laugh as they finished putting on their swimsuits. "...he's also a perv so be careful." Koneko deadpanned as herself and Yuki was almost getting changed. "Oh come on, he can't be that bad." Kurumi asked as she began to put on her top for her swimsuit.

Mio laughed as Maria began to speak. "Girl, when he was seven, he tried to sneak in Solutions room in Nazarick to sniff her panties." We finished as the other girls laughed. "Wait is that why he was late for dinner in the ball room?" Rias laughed as Akeno nodded. "Oh yeah. Lady Shalltear made him change Aura and Mares diapers, That's when they had the runs~"

"Eww! That's why he stunk a bit when he came in the room!" Mio joked around. All the girls began to laugh from the girl talk until Akeno saw Issei alone outside, talking to what she can assume it Venom. "Arara. Sorry girls but I'll be right back~" she said in her usual tone, her hips swaying as she walked out the room. The girls smiled as they went back to their girl talk.

"So sis..." Kurumi spoke out as Yuki looked at her confused. "...yeah?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"Wanna explain that hickey on your neck? Or that red mark on your ass?" Kurumi asked curiously. Yukis face instantly went red as Mio began to blush. "I-it's nothing! I swear! Let's go clean the pools now!" She said in a high pitched voice, running out the door quickly with Mio right behind her, both of which were blushing madly. "Can someone explain what just happened?" Kiba asked as he stepped out the door.

"Not a chance." Raynare said as she was just as confused. Basara stepped the door, his god like figure out in style with white swimming trunks. "Oh hey lad-" Basara stopped talking as he saw what they were all dressed in. Rias was dressed in a white two piece bathing suit that shaped her figure perfectly. Zest was in a purple bikini that hugged her massive tits like a glove.

Kalawarner was wearing a floral bikini with a blue sash around her waist. Asia and Koneko were in their school swimsuits while Kurumi and Yuki wore matching hot pink bathing suits, shaping their round lifted asses perfectly. However, the most beautiful in his opinion was Mio. She was wearing a blood red bikini as she had her hair in a messy styled bun, going with it perfectly.

He couldn't stop staring as the red sheer cloth wrapped around her waist, cascading down her left side as she stood their flustered and embarrassed. "You don't like it.., do you?" She said quietly as she blushed more. Basara shook his head as he kept staring at her. " no it's... you look... beautiful." He spoke as he was at a loss of words how amazing she looked.

Mio smiled as Basara began to blush hard. Before they could say anything else, Kalawarner and Koneko ruined the moment. "We gonna clean this or what?" She said before walking off. The others agreed and got to work, Kiba and Raynare draining the water while Koneko and Basara began to take out all the leaves. 'Where is Issei? Wait a second. Where is Akeno?' Rias thought to herself as she dropped the broom, looking for the duo who weren't with them.

_Away team locker room._

"Ouuh, Holy shit~" Issei squirmed as Akeno was sucking on his fingers, his hand practically melting from her soft tongue as she slowly pulled his finger out her mouth, her fine ass in the air as she twirled her own fingers around his. "You look so hot when you're being pleasured. I'd just love to see how you look when your writhing in pain~" She teased as the Daedric Prince blushed hard.

"Wah? What's that suppose to mean?" Issei asked as he was trying his best not to fuck Akeno right in the locker room. "Oh nothing. Don't you wanna get naked with me~" she teased again as Issei's blush went darker. "Wait what!? For real!?" He was beginning to crack as he felt his dick get harder in his swimming trunks. Akeno smiled as she stood up and mounted him, making him crack even more.

"What do you say we keep this between you and me? Rias, Asia, or Raynare don't need to find out what happens next. Besides.." she trailed off as she slowly dragged her tongue up his neck, making his hands unconsciously grab her ass as she began to grind on his dick that was getting harder than the second. "I wonder what it would feel like to have my body devoured by a hot younger guy~ we can learn a lot from each other. So relax, and let me be in control.~" she sad seductively as she slowly closed the distance with him.

**'Time to become a man partner.' **Venom spoke with a laugh, making Issei smile as the thought of him losing his virginity made him happy. 'Is this Okay!? I mean if I run away, I'd lose my man card. Eh fuck it. I'm a man aren't I!?' Issei pumped himself up as he slowly began to close into the Akeno, their lips inches away before a familiar aura was felt.

"Who's explaining first." Rias spat as she stood in the doorway, an annoyed but envious face she held as Akeno laughed. "Oh Issei and I were just talking about something~" Akeno giggled as Rias' right eye twitched. "Yeah I don't believe you. Issei tell me the truth." Rias yelled as Issei looked at he was about to shit himself. "I uh... so uh what do you mean?" He tried to avoid the question as Rias walked to him fast.

'**Well you're fucked.' **Venom spoke as Rias fish hooked her cousin, causing him to cry out in pain. "I mean did you get the chance to know your big sister like you always wanted to?" Rias asked as she held Issei cheek. "No! I shwear!" Issei cried as Rias closed her eyes. "Whatever." She spat our before walking out the room. Akeno giggled as she saw her best friend, her sister storm out the door.

"Aww isn't that sweet? She got jealous. You okay Issei~" Akeno asked as he rubbed his cheek. "Yeah I'll be fine. I forgot she has a killer grip." He whined, making Akeno giggle. "Well I'm glad our relationship is beginning to go to the next level. Come on, let's join the others.~" she spoke in her usual voice before walking out the room, followed by Issei.

_Poolside_

The pool was crystal clean as Akeno and Maria stood on one of the diving boards the swimming team uses. Akeno was dressed in a red and blue bikini, her tits dying to be released from their restraints as Issei drooled from the sidelines. Maria was in a pitch black two piece bikini that shaped her firm little ass tightly. "HYA!" Akeno shouted as she raised her hand in the air, casting a large magic circle over the pool that dumped water to fill the pool in its entirely.

After it was filled, Maria snapped her fingers, causing the water to be heated and a tiny bit of chlorine to wash over it. "Okay! Feel free to swim until your hearts content!" Mio shouted as sole dived in the water already, Kiba already doing laps while Raynare, Yuki, and Kurumi tossed a volleyball around while the older women such as Zest, Kalawarner and Maria just suntanned as they spoke about the latest episode of project runway. Basara was playing _I'm not sorry _by German DJ _hardwell _on his Bluetooth speaker as he talked to the older girls as well. "Hey Issei. What do you think of my swimsuit?" Rias asked the brunette as his golden eyes stared at her.

She was wearing a very well made white bikini that was held with golden rings, filling out her figure as Issei blushed. @you look beautiful Rias. There's no other word to describe how amazing you look." Issei complimented the red head heiress who blushed madly from his words. Before she could reply, Akeno ruined the moment. "Arara. This is really getting to you Oleg Rias? I actually find it quite adorable that you wanna impress him with that outfit~" Akeno teased as she walked up to Rias who was pouting adorably.

"And you're showing yours to show off to him too?" Rias accused as Akeno smiled. Raynare hopped out the pool and walked to the girls who were staring at one another. "I mean he obviously saw me first so you have to get in line Rias.~" she teased as they all stared at one another like a Mexican stand off. Issei stared at the girls who were arguing, his perverted smile never leaving his face.

'Holy shit! Those are the hottest babes I seen ever!' Issei cheered before Asia called for him. "Hi Issei! I decided to change into my swimsuit too!" She exclaimed adorably as she wore her school swimsuit that said ASIA on the middle. "Oh Issei you look great! I'm proud!" She said with a smile, making her blush as she thanked him. He turned his gaze to his left and saw Koneko wearing her school swimsuit but with a white hat on.

"Koneko you look more like the school mascot! I gotta say it is working out for you!" He cheered as Koneko kept her bored face. "... I don't know how to respond to that. Better to have the pervs approval or not I guess." She deadpanned before walking towards the cooler Basara and brought from home and taking out a can of strawberry soda.

"Wait a sec, where's Xenovia?" Issei asked as he looked around the pool. The volleyball splashed near him, drenching his feet in water as Kurumi swam to get it. "She had a little trouble putting on her swimsuit. She should be here in a bit. If you will excuse me, Ball!" Kurumi shouted as she threw the ball and punted it towards Yuki who dived for it.

Issei nodded before Rias grabbed his shoulder. "Hey. You mind doing me a favour?"

_Inside the pool _

"Gwah!" Koneko took in a sharp breath as Issei held her hands, slowly walking backwards as he helped her learn to swim. "Okay ready? Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick!" He cheered as Koneko followed his commanders, paddling as Issei held her hands for support. 'Huh, never would of expected Koneko not being able to swim. If this was Rias, Akeno or Raynare though. I COULD GET BEHIND THAT SHIT!' Issei thought to himself as he saw their bodies drenched in water, their sexy body's shining in the sunlight as they called his name.

'**Focus you imbecile!' **Venom spoke as Issei snapped out his trance. "Hey Issei... I'm sorry you had to teach me how to swim." Koneko said shyly, her bored face replaced with embarrassment. "Eh don't worry about it. We all been there befo-oh shit!" Issei shouted as he walked into the wall behind him, Koneko ramming into him as he instinctively grabbed her.

'**So what do you want your mom to say at your funeral at she kills you." ** Venom spoke as he knew Koneko wasn't a big fan of his pervertedness. However, Koneko kept her blush as she looked at the water that surrounded them. "You are so kind Issei... even though you are a pervert." She deadpanned as her bored face returned. Issei frowned before speaking to the young girl in front of him.

"Yeah I don't know if you're joking or not. For real I'm not that bad. I'm a nice guy. If we're being honest, the problems I cause are usually just accidental." Issei reasoned as Koneko slowly nodded, he caught her off guard as he began to pat her head,making the blush return. Before she say anything else, three loud splashes went off in the distance as Raynare, Rias, and Akeno raced one another.

'I know he's your cousin Rias. But you're afraid of admitting your true feelings to him.' Akeno thought to herself as she matched Raynares speed.

'There's no stopping hearts in love.' Raynare thought to herself as Rias swam faster.

'I refuse to lose to you both. So let's do this fair a square.' She thought to herself as Issei watched the ladies. 'Look at Raynares ass! There tits look so great in the water!' He cheered to himself as Venom laughed. '**I'm telling you. Those boobs will be used to feed our spawn.' **Venom finished in a growl as Issei blushed madly. However, Koneko yanked him out the water as she threw him on the ground.

"...pervert." She deadpanned as she walked away, leaving the host who rubbed his ass from the pain before joining his brother, ready to dry off a bit before going back in.

_Thirty minutes later_

Basara had to leave since he and Sapphire wanted to spend a mother-son day together. Mio, Maria, amd Kalawarner left to get some food from the convenience store down the street, leaving the others who were talking and swimming still. Rias and Raynare were out the pool, Raynare talking to Zest as she connected her phone to Basaras Bluetooth speaker he had left for her and Kurumi to use. She began to play _Midsummer Madness _by _88Rising _as she talked to the demon.

"Oh Issei. Would you mind rubbing some sunscreen on my back please~" Rias asked him who instantly jumped up and ran to her. "Yes ma'am!" He shouted as she smiled, in clipping her bikini top as Issei began to squirt the bottle on her back, the cool gel making Rias quiver. Issei began to rub it in, feeling her curves as he adopted a perverted smile on his face.

Rias couldn't help but admit it felt good the way he was touching her, his fingers caressing her silky skin as he rubbed it in. Her pussy began to become wet as a blush formed on her face. 'He's your cousin! Why... why am I getting turned on from my cousin!?' She yelled as herself as Issei was finished. "That felt good Issei. Wanna rub it on my chest? I know how passionate you are about women's breasts so I want you to rub it in really well.~" she winked as she felt her barriers starting to collapse.

'It's weird how bossy she has been about me touching her lately. Fuck it though!' Issei thought to himself as he reached for the sun screen bottle again. However, two soft silky pillows went into his back, sending waves upon waves of pleasure in his body. Just when he thought that was over, Raynare grabbed onto his inner thigh, her large H-cup breasts out in the open as her bra was gone.

"Whatcha doing? Is she the only one who gets a back rub~" Akeno teased as Raynare gave off a smile. "Oh my. We deserve one too Issei. You can't forget about us~" she teased as herself and Akeno tightened the grip, making the boys mind fry. "Akeno and Raynare! You both need to stop! He hasn't finished with me yet!" Rias shouted as she stood up, her large tits banging against one another.

"R-Rias! There out!" Issei tried to warn her but fell on deaf ears. " oh my. Why don't you give Issei up for a while? I'm sure I could teach him ways to please a woman~" Akeno teased again as Rias began to get more irritated. "Ridiculous! I'd never give Issei to anyone so I'm asking you all to back off my Issei!" She shouted as Issei blushed. Raynare smiled as she looked into the golden eyes of Issei.

"Tell me some thing Issei. Have you sucked on her breasts yet?~" Raynare asked as Issei was trying his best to hold back. "I-no!" He shouted as he shivered from from having six pairs of bazookas in front of him. Raynare smiled as she trailed her finger up his abs. "Well that's a shame. Tell you what~ if you come with me and Akeno now. You can suck on ours all night~" she teased as she began to give a hickey on his neck, followed by Akeno who nibbled on his ear.

Just then, a large boom went off as Rias was starting to get pissed. "Here we go." Kurumi said as herself and Yuki stepped out the pool to avoid any debris. "I don't know what's gotten into you both but you are out of control." Rias spat as she conjoured her destruction magic in her hands. Akeno and Raynare smiled as they stood up, leaving Issei who left them to figure it out.

"Oh don't be like that Rias. You won't take the initiative to be with Issei so Raynare and I will. So were aren't out of control. But if you want, we can fight to win~" Akeno teased as she channeled her lightning in her figettips, followed by Raynare who casted small lightspears in her hands. "I'm not giving Issei to anyone! Besides you once told me you had men!" Rias shouted as she threw destruction magic at the girls, making dodge as it went off near Kurumi, Koneko, Asia's and Yuki.

"You're one to talk! You said all men are the same and you aren't interested!" Akeno shouted back as Raynare threw her light spear. Zest quickly jumped up and stopped it with her earth defensive magic. "Two against one? Come on Rias! I'll help you!" She exclaimed happily. The shooting range began as _Slipknots duality _started to play, the girls shooting their magics as Issei ran away.

_Locker room entrances _

"What is with those girls man? I swear women are scary." Issei said as he began to catch his breath against the wall. However, a familiar tomboyish voice called out to him. "What are you doing here?" Issei looked up and saw Xenovia dressed in a dark green bikini that was held by gold chains like Rias' one was. "Xenovia?! I thought we lost you!" He shouted as he saw a face he remembered.

Xenovia sighed as she looked at the Daedric Prince Of Chaos. "It's the first swimsuit I put on. Does it look okay?" She asked as Issei quickly nodded. "Wait is it because you were born in the church?" Issei asked curiously however Xenovia shook her head. "No. I just never been into recreational activities." She spoke in her tomboyish voice, making Issei scratch his neck.

"Still its just two pieces of fabric." Issei said confused as Xenovia sighed. "You're right. Listen. There's something I need to run by you." Xenovia finished as she began oncollect her thought. Issei looked confused as he saw Xenovia with a serious face.

"I would like you to make a baby with me."

_Hyoudou household _

Basara ran in the house and quickly took off his shoes, quickly sprinting upstairs and began to turn on the shower. "MOM!" He shouted as Sapphire ran upstairs, a broom in her hand as she was covered I swear from cleaning all day. "Your cologne is in the bathroom now in the medicine cabinet! Hurry up and get changed! Chisato will be here in ten minutes!" She exclaimed before running back downstairs.

Basara quickly took a shower, washing off the chlorine from the pool before putting on a black V neck and Gucci jacket and jeans. The doorbell rang as he quickly jumped down the stairs. He opened the door and saw Chisato, her hair blonde as she was dressed in a black low cut dress that shaped her ass and tits perfectly. "Whoa.." he quietly muttered out as Chisato smiled.

"Why hi to you too~" she smiled before skiing him, shoving her tongue into his mouth but felt like he wasn't putting a lot into it which confused her. She knew something was bothering him and decided to talk to him about it tonight. "Ready to go? Our dinner reservations is in an hour." She said as he saw her Porsche parked out front.

Basara nodded as he fixed his jacket. "BYE MOM!" He shouted as Sapphire was almost done cleaning the kitchen. "Bye Baby! Have fun!~" he shouted back before cleaning, sainting to get it spick and span for Issei and the others when they come back from the pool.

_Janitors closet_

Oh shit!" Issei exclaimed as he was sent flying in the janitors closet, colliding with the cleaning supplies as he sat up. Xenovia closed the door and walked to him, her hips swaying side to side as she eyed him. "You never gave me an answer. I want to make a baby with you." She repeated as Issei finally registered those words.

"Why!?" He asked with a bit of fear and attraction from Xenovia who was now kneeling at him. She sighed as she straightened her back, her large tits jumping for joy as she began to speak. " it use to be my dream to serve god. My only dream but now it's dead. Now I want the motherly life, the life to create life inside me. To be pregnant." Xenovia finished as Issei was shocked.

"When I watched you fight Kokabiel, I noticed your powers. Also, you are the Daedric Prince Of Chaos, and a host to an alien. I want my child to have that type of power. To become strong, powerful warriors like you." She finished before taking off her top, exposing her bare breasts as issei's dick was beginning to get hard. "Okay now lets go. These things take a while to grow right? You can do whatever you want to me as long as you cum inside me." She finished as she dropped onto him.

'Holy shit! Is it about to happen!? Of course! Sorry Rias but I'm going in!' Issei cheered as he felt Xenovia grabbed onto his dick. However, the door flew open, causing them to look up. "Issei. What is going on in here." Rias spat as Akeno and Raynare were behind her. **'BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! YOU CANT CATCH A BREAK!' **Venom laughed his ass off as Issei groaned.

"Arara. I already claimed Issei's virginity so I'm going First.~" Akeno said with a smile. The other girls were standing outside as Asia was pouring. "Issei you're so mean! I would of done this if you wanted!" She pouted adorably as Yuki and Koneko held their bored faces. "... pervert." They deadpanned as Kalawarner laughed. "Looks like your in for a bumpy night." Zest finished as she laughed beside Mio.

"Let's go! We're gonna make a baby and we anit got all day!" Xenovia stated as she dropped her panties, exposing her pussy to Issei who had blood run out his nose. "BUT YOU CANT FORCE EGGS ON PEOPLE!" Issei shouted back as the others were shocked from Xenovias actions. Meanwhile, Kiba slowly emerged from the water and saw everyone at the Janitors closet. "Hmmm. I wonder what's going on. Oh well." He finished as he dived back under water, continuing his laps.

_ORC room_

"Okay he was just trying to make a baby with me. It's a beautiful thing." Xenovia added as everyone else started and cringed at her. Before they could reply, a flash of light appeared.

"What the- brother?" Rias was shocked as Sirzechs and Grayfia was standing in the middle of the room. Everyone knelt as Sirzechs just smiled. "It's okay. Please everyone stand." He said kindly as the others rose. "Ah. You must be Asia Argento. I heard you have been taking good care of my Rias." Sirzechs finished with a kind smile. Asia was afraid to say anything that might would upset the devil king so she bowed. "I try my best sir." Asia said in the most respectful tone she could find.

Sirzechs laughed from her formality as he slowly raised his hand. "Oh please young one. You don't need to be so formal. Any member of Rias' group is also like my family." He said kindly as Asia smiled from his kindness. Xenovia stepped out the crowd in a new uniform as she bowed to Sirzechs. "I suppose we actually meet now. I heard so much about you lord Sirzechs. I am Xenovia Quarta. The new knight of Rias." She said formally as Sirzechs just laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Xenovia. I almost didn't hear that my baby sister had gotten the Durundal user for her peerage. What a beautiful and intelligent decision you made. Please keep supporting the house of Gremory as part of Rias' family." Sirzechs asked the blue haired devil as she nodded. "If the devil king commands it done. Then I will sir."

"Thank you." Sirzechs finished as Issei spoke out. "Hey Grayfia. I just wanna say sorry about my brother back when you and Lars came to our house. He's a good guy. He was just upset and didn't mean to take it out on you guys." Issei apologized as Grayfia smiled. "Don't worry about it, Issei. I know he was in a tough spot and I didn't blame him for being upset. Please, it's okay." She said with a smile before going back to Sirzechs side.

"So what are you doing here cuz? I know it's not for the fact of just saying hi." Mio spike out as Sirzechs smiled. "You guys forgot? It's open house? Remember?" Sirzechs finished as Rias and Mios blood went cold. "Wait you cant be serious!" She tired to protest but Sirzechs just laughed. "I am serious. I can't wait to see my baby sister and my cousins in action. Besides, in a weird way, I'm technically working still. We might hold the leaders summit here." Sirzechs finished as Rias was at a lost for words.

"Besides, I'm not the only one coming here tomorrow. Sapphire and Chisato will of course be here but Lady Albedo and Yuri Alpha will be attending to see you boys." Issei's eyes widened as he heard that he was going to see his aunt after so long. However. "Please tell me... _she _isn't coming." Issei trailed off as Grayfia nodded. "Yes. Lady Shalltear will be attending as well."

'Fuck.' Issei thought to himself as Sirzechs laughed. "Anyway, it's late. Come now. Your mom agreed to let Grayfia and I stay the night." Sirzechs told Issei who just nodded. Everyone began to file out the room. Kiba, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia all saying by before they turned to walk home. Before Rias and Mio walked out, Sirzechs stopped them.

"What is it brother." Rias asked as Sirzechs looked around, making sure no one was listening. "It is time. I know you both are stronger than you have ever been. So I feel like you are ready for them to rejoin." Sirzechs said as Mios eyes widened, knowing what he was talking about.

"Wait... you mean.." she trailed off as Sirzechs nodded.

"Yes. Release Gasper Vladi and Nanak Tachibana."

**Hey! So this was another long one! So next chapter WILL be the Chisato and Basara date WITH LEMON. You heard that right, BACK TO BACK LEMON!!!!!! Sorry for that surprise lemon to lol I just thought of no other way to introduce Maria's master servant pact. Anyway, until next time!**


	19. Life 18- The Date

**Otherbarry6- Yeah I know Yuki was ooc in that scene. The reason why I wrote her like that was so I can branch her off a bit from being a carbon copy of Koneko. Don't worry, she won't change from the bored tsundere we all know and love. She will only be different a bit during her lemon scenes. Also, I'm trying to work in the dynamic of Basara being more the dominant person during the lemon and Issei being the submissive. So I'm gonna have him talk like that for the lemons. HOWEVER, I will stay true to the canon of Shinmai from now on. If we're being honest, that was just to introduce the Master servant pact. I was originally going to have that scene after His date with Chisato but the original draft was AWFUL. Trust me when I say this, this was FAR better than what i had originally planned. So for a future heads up my guy, I'm gonna have Koneko be the usual "I'm taking it slow and I'll rip your shit off if you mess with me attitude" and have Yuki be the secret "submissive" girl. I'm willing to change the dyanmic back if you want. **

**Laceye94- Yeah I know bro, Yuki will only be a bit different in her lemon scenes. She won't change at all outside the lemon. I got a little too carried away and well, that happened. However, the original version of the previous draft for that chapter wasn't really that good so I had to switch it up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Guest- I already knew what I was getting into and I'm gonna stick with it. I understand what you are saying but you gotta remember, I'm making this LONG. It won't end until the Trihexa arc in DXD. That gives me LOADS of time to introduce different girls and why are gonna end up with them. Also, it's not just DxD or Shinmai arcs I'm gonna write. Hell I already pulled Blackheart, a known Ghost Rider Villain, in here. I might pull a carnage arc or the one arc where Mio gets betrayed by Maria from Shinmai. Fuck I may even write in one of the girls Villains in their anime and do a whole original arc on it. Trust me when I say this, I have thought about HOW I'm gonna do this and HOW it will impact the world. Why do you think I didn't add all of the girls in the first couple of chapters? **

**Sirvancelotgraves- The only reason why I actually ended up adding Yuki into the scene is because now (if you wanna go off of the Anime pacing) should already have the Master servant pact done wth him consider she gets it second. That's honestly the reason why Yuki was added. HOWEVER, my original draft also had Kurumi and Zest be in it but it was just to convuluted at that point so I went with the "easier" route if that's what you wanna call it. Also, I'm constantly changing the boys way with their girls in my head lol. Overall, I want Basara to be aggressive and Issei to be passive but I'm constantly going back and forth. Idk. **

**The best way I could say it is that FOR SURE, Issei will be submissive asf to Akeno, Yubelluna, Yasaka, Kuroka and Raynare considering they are the most flirtatious of his Harem. Basara will have his aggressive side turned down when he's with Erza, Sona, Celis, Rikka, Grayfia, Orihime and Miyabi. The REAL fucking issue I have been having since that start of the lemon stuff beginning was five girls: Asia, Nanao, Koneko, Celis and Orihime. I can't go too aggressive and can't go too submissive. I need halp. Last thing I wanna mention tho bro is that this lemon we had since season 1 and season 2 does and doesn't have that too much of an emotional meaning. What I mean by this is when Basara and Mios lemon scene starts in season 3, I'm going to have it FAR toned down and more romantic, special sex rather than wild and savage. **

**Therealtwoface9- Yeah there will be some lime in this my guy. It will start with Basaras relationship with Grayfia and Sapphire, followed by Issei with Homura and Asuna. Also, I know about calling Yuki a guy lol, legit autocorrect is a pain in the fucking ass, I don't mean to cause those issues AT ALL. **

**I just wanna say thank you to all who has been enjoying this so far, it means a lot to me. I originally had this only planned out to be just a Shinmai and DXD crossover fic but I'm loving the idea of a universe that is expanding slowly. Hell I got my own "Anime Cinematic Universe" going on here lol. By the way, there's another tiny Easter egg from a movie in this chapter, similar how I wrote down the one line from "the dark knight." **

**Also, this chapter is also HEAVILY focused on Chisato and Basara. There is a little mix of what Celis and the girls are up to but beside that, this chapter is both Chisato and Basara with their mindsets, seeing if they can truly love each other more than just an aunt or nephew. And yes there is lemon in this chapter. I was originally gonna have him fuck her in the ass but decided to go with some Sumata and leave the penetration until season 3. If I somehow fuck up the sumata (which I honestly think I will lol) don't kill me cause I haven't read Shnmais light novel in the like five months lol **

**Now, LETS ROCK!**

**P.S THIS IS A DATE/LEMON CHAPTER AGAIN. THE PARENT DAY WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER. READ THIS LEMON CHAPTER AT YOUR OWN DISRECTION.**

**_Life 18- The Date_**

To say Basara was nervous was an understatement. No. He was feeling a whole new meaning anxiety.

After spending time with Mio and the girls at the pool, he left early so he can get ready with his date with Chisato. He ran home as fast as he could as quickly took a shower, his mom was still busy cleaning the house as he was putting on his jeans and black shirt, followed by a black Gucci dress jacket and black dress shoes. After he was finished getting ready, Chisato was already at the door, dressed in a low cut black dress with a black handheld pursue in her hands.

The dress hugged her hourglass figure perfectly as it shaped out her large tits and ass perfectly. He quickly said bye to his mom and interlocked his arm with hers, walking to the Porsche before turning it on and speeding off down the street. Now, Basara is here, driving on the highway to head uptown to _Kitcho Arashiyama Honten _for their reservation.

"You do realize how expensive this restaurant is right? It's six hundred and fifty dollars a person. How the hell did you pull this off? I mean you have to make reservations several months in advance!" Basara exclaimed as Chisato laughed, signalling as she turned into the next lane. "I got it because Sebas and Yuri own it. All i did was mention food and our names and Yuri took care of the rest." She gleefully spoke as she turned onto the ramp, going off the highway and into the streets.

"So Yuri is the one charging people six fifty? It sounds more like Entoma or Narberals thing. After all, they despise humans." Basara said as he remembered Narberal call humans "weak" and "pathetic" after she took him to the aquarium when he was five. Chisato laughed again as they sat at a red light, a Lamborghini and a Maserati that was driven by old men was beside them.

"It was Narberals idea. Anyway, enough about them! How does it feel to have your memories back?" She asked as Basara gave a smile before it turned into a frown. The memories of himself doing lewd things to Mio and Yuki last night made him feel guilty towards Chisato as he felt the same feelings towards her as to Mio. Chisato sighed as she knew Basara was thinking about something. Luckily for them, the restaurant was in front of them as she parallel parked in front of a jaguar and an Audi R8.

The couple exited the car as they walked into the restaurant, Basara holding the door open for her as they walked in holding hands. The smell of sake, soju, and cooked food hit his nose like a tsunami as his mouth began to water. They walked up to the receptionist as she greeted them with a smile. "Table for two please. I have a reservation under the name Hasegawa? First name Chisato." She spoke with a smile as the young receptionist looked their her waiting book.

"Ah! Yes I got you here. Please right this way!" The blonde haired woman said as she walked out from behind the podium and began to walk further into the lively restaurant. Basara eyed his surroundings as he saw multiple old men with younger women all eating and talking. In the mix of the crowd, He saw many rich spoiled kids that were being loud and rude.

He ignored them as the waitress walked them to a booth that gave them a nice view of the garden on the side of the building. "Now is there any drink I could start you both off with?" The young waitress asked as she flipped open her notebook and clicked open her pen. "Uh Yeah can I have a water please?" Basara asked respectively as she nodded, her pen doing quick circles before looking at Chisato. "Anything for you ma'am?" She asked politely as the goddess nodded. "Yes can I have a water as well?" She asked as the waitress nodded with a smile as her pen began to do circles again.

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks! By the way, I must say you both look like an adorable couple." The waitress smiled as she walked off, leaving a happy Chisato and a flustered Basara. He shook it off and opened the menu, glancing over the list of food as his eyes widened more. "Holy shit. Four hundred and fifty dollars for a Wagyu steak? Three hundred dollars for Miso soup with saffron and Caviar? Narberal is really putting the hammer down," he said while shocked, eyeing the prices as Chisato hummed over the menu. "I think I will take the Wagyu steak. What about you hun~" she said as her eyes glimmered, making his heart do flips before he frowned again.

"I think I'll take the steak too I guess." He said quietly as he couldn't shake off the feeling, making Chisato frown. Before she could ask, the waitress brought back their drinks. "Here you go! Now are you both ready to order?" She asked with a smile as she pulled out the same small notepad. "Yes two Wagyu steaks with a side of mashed potatoes and shrimp." Chisato smiled as the waitress nodded soft walking away.

"Coming right up!" She exclaimed before disappearing back into the kitchen. "So how was the pool? You didn't cheat on me did you~" she teased again as Basara shot his head up with a scared face. "No no I swear! I could never cheat on your fine ass!" He exclaimed proudly as Chisato smiled. "Well good, no man of mine is gonna cheat on me. You're mine Basara. Don't ever forget that~" she said with a smile before leaning over the wooden table and kissing him.

Basara smiled before it turned into a frown again, each time a image of Mio smiling to him that made him sad. Chisato sighed as she sat back on the chair, her smile gone as she looked agitated. "Okay What is it? You have been acting weird since you got back at the house." Chisato asked him as she crossed her legs, closing off the breeze that was hitting on her pussy. Basara sighed as he began to take off his jacket, knowing he can't hide anything from Chisato or she would go full on detective mode with his mom and hunt for the answer.

He rested his leather jacket on the long barren seat beside him before taking a sip of water, letting the cool liquid cool him down before he began to speak to his aunt. "I'm.. conflicted to say the least." He started as he clenched the glass tightly as he didn't know how to formulate his words. However, Chisato spoke for him. "You feel uncomfortable because I'm your aunt?" She asked with a cocky grin, making him keep his silence as she sighed.

"You do realize that majority of the gods back home or even the Daedric Kings and Queens were related right? Hell Namira and Sheograth are brother and sister and they are lovers." Chisato reasoned as Basara scrunched his eyebrows together. The sound of two of the Daedric lords not only being related but being lovers made him think twice. "Ya but... it's different. Like before I got my memories back, I just thought you were another girl I see myself building a life with. And now this and Mio..." Basara trailed off as another image of Mio shot in his head. It was her when she was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his chest as they cuddled while he played madden.

Chisato's eyes widened as the gears finally clicked in her head. "Tell me Basara. How do you feel about Mio and I? Be honest." Chisato spoke out as Basara went quiet, collecting his thoughts before finally opening his mouth. "Yeah... don't get me wrong... I like you... a lot! And Mio too but... not only your my aunt and she's my cousin, I just feel like if I do something with the other, I'd be in the wrong and feel guilty like I do now." Basara confessed as Chisat nodded in a comforting manner.

"What did you do." She deadpanned as she held her smile on her face, making Basara go pale. "I may uh... may of gotten lewd with Mio and Yuki last night since Maria didn't tell me everything." She confessed as he adopted an embarrassed look on his face. Chisato instinctively raised her aura before calming herself down and looking into Basaras golden eyes, he hade his mothers kind eyes and his fathers will, not to mention Raphaeline's Spirit.

"Listen to me babe~" Chisato started as she reached out and grabbed a hold of Basaras hand, making him look up with shock and surprise on his face. "I'm willing to make this work if you are okay with it. Just turn off your brain okay? Just enjoy tonight. Besides, I'm a mature woman to admit I like you even though you are my nephew. And don't worry, I'll talk to Mio and Maria myself." She comforted to the young Daedric Prince as he slowly nodded.

"Thanks Chisato~" He said with a smile as he slowly leaned in, their lips licking together as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, making her moan in delight as she knew he was back to his regular self. They pulled away from each, each of them having a smiling on their face as he began to think. 'Maybe... this is possible.' He thought to himself before the smell of freshly grilled meat invaded his nose.

He looked into the aisle that lead into the kitchen and saw the same blonde haired waitress walk out with two plates, one in each hand as she walked towards their table in a kind and polite gesture. "Here you go. Enjoy!" She gleefully exclaimed before walking back to the kitchen. The freshly cooked Wagyu steak was in the corner of the square plate, drizzled in a brownish sauce that had two fresh sticks of Thyme on it. On the right side of the plate, was a decent portion of Mashed potatoes with gravy mixed into it. The final small area on the square plate was freshly steamed vegetables that consisted of Broccoli, cauliflower, carrot shavings, small green peas and corn. Overall, this was a meal fit for royalty.

"Holy shit." Basara muttered out as he eyed the marvellous food in front of him. Chisato smiled as she picked up her steak knife and fork, gently slicing through the tender meat with a lady like posture. "You know the great thing about Wagyu Steak? When you season it properly before you grill it with the fire, it goes from its original hardened state to a juicy tender meat. Try it~" She finished with a smile before opening her mouth and taking a bit of the meat and broccoli she had on the fork.

Basara mimicked what he saw Demiurge and Lars would do during their representative missions he accompanied them on and took the stainless crystal clear steak knife in his hand, the knife was cool as he could easily see his reflection in the razor sharp blade. "Wow. I'm guessing Aunt Yuri still is a freak when it comes to eating utensils." He said with a smile as he eyed the expensive knife.

He began to take his fork in his left, jabbing it into the steak before he easily saved through, making seasoned juice squirt out the steak. He added a bit of mashed potatoes before taking a bite. The meat was tender as if it was baby food, the sweet aroma of the seasoning hitting his pallet before the mashed potatoes followed suit, giving him the perfect balance of delicacy. His eyes widened as he kept chewing, swallowing the food before taking a sip of water.

"Wow. This is great!~" he exclaimed happily as Chisato giggled at his adorableness. She looked at his face as she saw a bit of gravy near the edge of his mouth. "Oh dear you got a little dirty. Don't worry, I'll get it.~" she said with a grin as she leaned over the table. She came close to his face and dragged her tongue up his face, licking the gravy away as he quivered from the feeling.

"Thanks hun~" he replied with a wink before they indulged in their food again, passing off small talk as they laughed together like a couple.

_Meanwhile, Takayama, Japan_

"This is bullshit!" Miyuri cried as the girls were stuck in the Takayama country side, the large armored Jeep was parked on the side of the road as Azuki and Celis we're replacing the tire.

"Geez I'm sorry. But who's fucking fault was it to stop in Nara for a fucking Mochi festival?" Azuki growled as she took the final bolts out the deflated tire. Miyuri growled again as she looked back at the Maken who was beside Celis. However, a loud crash erupted from behind the Jeep and its convoy. Instinctively, Azuki shot up and readied in her battle posture, dense green maken energy covered her feet while Celis activated her Scale Mail.

**[LONGINUS BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Ddraig's voice boomed as the blood red armor encased Celis' frame. "Relax, it's just the clutz that tripped from her own two feet." Tearju said flatly as she flipped the page of Stephen Hawkings papers of String Theory. "I'm sorry girls! I'm such a clutz!" Yurishia called out as she pushed herself off the cool asphalt of the road, her large I cup tits banging against one another as Landred rose an eye brow from her position on the hood of the second Jeep.

"My oh my! I think I need to help you out those dirty clothes Yurishia. What do you think~" the Queen of Baldien winked as Aki rolled her eyes. "Easy there girl~ Not in front of the red dragon emperor." Aki finished as Mieri was sleeping on her shoulder. Sighing, Celis deactivated her scale mail as the Maken energy left Azuki's legs. "Now since we made that... _unscheduled _pit stop..." Reiri's voiced called out as she sat in the drivers seat, eyeing Miyuri who just scoffed. "How long will it take for us to get to Kuoh?" She finished as Aki sighed.

"At least two days now since Miyuri wanted that damn Mochi." She added as Miyuri started to get irritated. However, her baby sister shot her a look that made her think twice from quipping back to the Maken elite who would easily hurt, maybe even kill her. Sighing in defeat, she stormed back to the third Jeep, a loud crash erupted behind her as she ignored it. "Whatever. Let's just go." She flatly said as she sat beside Aki and Mirei. The Jeep in front landed on the ground with a loud crash and Celis smiled.

"It's fixed!" Azuki cheered as Yurishia smiled. "Okay good! Come on girls let's go!" She exclaimed as Landred hopped off the roof and back into the drivers seat beside Aine. Yurishia sat beside Reiri while Celis and Azuki were in the back with Tearju. The engine roared to life as the convoy pulled off down the street.

'Kurumi. Please be safe. I'm coming.'

_Kuoh, Kitcho Arashiyama Honten_

"HAHAHAHA!" Chisato bellowed in laughter as Basara laughed along. "I'm telling you Issei has a strong love for Whitney Houston and Fergie! When he's alone, he will sing "fergalicious" in the shower!" Basara joked as Chisato laughed, showing her white pearly teeth as she smiled. "So did he just wanna dance with somebody?~" she joked as Basara nodded. "Oh did he ever- oh I see what you did there.~" he fake pouted from the pun as she laughed in even harder.

Over an hour has passsd from the couples date as the once clear table was now covered plates that held scrapings of Thai Bites and pasta, cheesecake smeared dessert plates and a glass of red wine she ordered twenty minutes ago. He checked his phone and saw it was only eight in the evening as the sun was basically gone, casting the sky into a beautiful yellow.

"So what do you wanna do tonight? I mean it's only eight o clock." Basara asked curiously as she began to think. A devious idea popped into her head as she began to smile. "The mall does not close until eleven and I have to pick some things up from there. After that, we can go back to my house?" She asked as the Daedric Prince nodded. Before they could even speak another word, a drunk muscular man began to walk up to their table.

He was dressed in a denim jacket and white V-neck shirt. Around his neck was a shark tooth rope necklace and a kanji tattoo that read "boss" on it. He wore dark black jeans and a red and white pair of Air Jordan's. His shirt black hair was caked onto his head from the sweat that was falling onto his goatee. In a weird way, this guy reminded Basara of Azazel.

"Hey baby, what are ya doing here with this faggot? You should spend time with me and the fellas over there." He pointed back to six other guys who were at the bar, each had a similar build to him. Disgusted, Chisato shot him a look of annoyance and anger. "If you excuse me, I'm on a date so please leave." She said in the kindest tone she can muster, even though she was irritated from his rudeness.

She thought that would be enough to send him on his way, however, the man smiled and proceeded to talk to her. "Oh come on. I like it when they play hard to get but you're acting like a bitch hun. Let me show you what a real man is unlike this sack of shit." The man smiled as he gestured to Basara. He stood up and eyed the man who kept his grin, his eyes had bags underneath them as if he hadn't slept for days. "Hey man. Don't talk like that to my woman. Say sorry or else." He threatened as he eyed the muscular man.

The phrase 'my woman' rolled off his tongue easy, as if it felt natural to him. When Chisato heard that, she immediately blushed a violent red as Basara was defending her. The man scoffed as he tried to size the Daedric Prince up. "You better get the fuck out of here kid if you know what's good for you." He threatened back as Basara only grinned. He felt like burning the pile of shit in front of him to ash but knew exposing that power, the supernatural, to the human race would be a bad idea however this guy was pushing it.

"Naw man I'm staying right here. You said some rude shit to my girl and you need to say sorry." There it was again, saying 'his girl' that made the goddess blush hard once again. They stared at one another as the idiots friends decided to step in and help their fellow friend out. "Aye what's the problem here Reo?" The short stocky man dressed in a thin leather jacket asked as the others stepped behind him.

By now, the other patrons in the restaurant had their eyes glued to the scene as seven guys had tried to size up the Daedric Prince. Basara didn't care as he remembered Chisato wanted to go to the mall before it closed for the night. He sighed before pushing our Reos way, taking Chisato's hand as she quickly dumped seventy thousand yen onto the table.

"Whatever I got no time for you dumbasses. Come on babe let's go." He gently commanded as Chisato smiled, taking his hand as he shoved by the group of guys and towards the door. Chisato smiled as she leaned in and whispered in his ear with her cute mature smile on her face. "You were so fucking sexy the way you defended me~" she teased as they kept walking to the door, ignoring the old mans gaze who sat at the who sat at by the door going back outside.

Just as they got closer to exiting to the outside world, Reo said something he would immediately regret. "Yeah you're lucky you dumb broad! The whole gang here was gonna fuck you raw!" He smirked as Basara instantly stopped in his tracks. Breathing heavily as Chisato tried to squeeze his hand to calm him down, knowing that he would most likely kill him for talking about her like that.

However, he looked to his right and saw the coat rack they had passed when they entered the restaurant. He cocked a grin as he whispered in her ear. "Lock the door." Was the only sentence she heard as he dug into the coat rack. "Manners..." he began to speak as dig into the coat rack. Meanwhile, Chisato locked the first lock in place as the loud clang stuck into the slot, causing the staff and patrons to look at the duo.

"Maketh..." he continued as he found an old umbrella that was tucked beneath a withered suede brown coat. Chisato locked the second lock into place as the loud clang erupted through the silent restaurant once again. "Man..." Basara finished as he twirled the umbrella in his hands until holding the closed cloth in his right hand, allowing the wooden hook to remain free. The final clang had erupted as he smiled.

"Do you know what that means? No? Then let me teach you a lesson." He smiled as the goons felt somewhat fearful. Basara grinned, with his inhuman demonic senses, he cupped the old mans glass off the table and shot it towards Reo. A loud shatter erupted as the man fell on his back before he fell on the ground, the large beer glass was now shattered on the ground beside Reo who was bleeding heavily from his ears.

The drunk followers were afraid as he eerily walked up towards them. "So are we gonna stand around here all day? Or are we gonna fight?" He asked genuinely before the drunk men ran outside from the patio door, hopping over the rail into the parking lot as they screamed slurred words while leaving Reo on the ground. Chisato smiled as Basara turned around.

"I guess they pussied out. Anyway, lets go to the mall.~" he said with a smile, slapping her ass as she unlocked the door and walked outside . The couple hopped in the Porsche as it roared to life. "So I'm your girl now? Your babe?~" she teased Basara blushed from remembering what he announced in the restaurant. "Yeah well... I'm gonna try and look over the whole fact that you are my aunt. I'm just feeling worried about Mio." He confessed as she began to put the car in reverse, keeping her foot on the break as she looked into his gold eyes.

"I told you hun. I'll talk to Mio, okay? Just turn off your brain and enjoy tonight. Now, lets go to the mall." She finished as she pulled out into the street, heading towards the mall uptown.

_Ten minutes later_

They arrived at the four storey mall that consisted of everything from hardware, games, clothes to even anime merchandise. Overall, if you needed something, this mall was guaranteed to have it.

They walked through the large metal doors, passing by these kids that Basara and Issei would call "mall rats" that would spend their entire day at the mall everyday. He was surprised to see that the mall was still very busy even at eight in the evening, witnessing families walk around with _Toys R US _bags strapped to them, multiple women that were with their significant other or the random worker who was on break.

They made it to the central plaza in the middle of the mall, a replica of the infamous _Rocky _statue stood proudly as many fans of the film still took pictures with it like the real one in Philadelphia. Basara was a fan of the _Rocky _franchise, owning every movie on ultra HD blu ray and both _Creed _movies on blu ray as well.

"So where do you need to-" excuse me!" Basara was cut off as he looked to his right, seeing seven girls who looked like they were second year at a school. Chisato looked at the group and instantly didn't like how close they were to her Basara, however, the Daedric Prince didn't realize and spoke to them. Chisato gave him an irritated and dissatisfied looked behind his back as he spoke to the young girls.

"Hmm? Yes how can I help?" He asked politely as the girls just smiled. A girl with like blue hair walked up to him and held out a camera, it was a _NIKON B2500 _model that looked like it weighed over five pounds. "Can you take a picture of us at the Rocky statue please? I want all of my friends and J to be in it and you look trustworthy enough not to steal my camera." She finished as Basaras eyebrow rose.

He honestly didn't know wether to take that as an insult of a compliment and decided to just ignore it entirely. "Yeah sure. I don't mind." He repiled as the girls hurriedly went and stood by the statue, giving off a peace and mimicking the infamous rocky pose. As he was getting the camera ready, he could of swore he heard Chisato call him an "idiot" and a "cheater" behind his back. He took hold of the camera and aimed it perfectly at the high school girls, aligning it so the blur would disappear. "Okay 3... 2...1!" He exclaimed as he snapped the photo.

He gave the girl her camera back as the others surrounded her and looked at the camera. The youngest looking one, no older than the age of thirteen, looked happy as she eyed the Daedric Prince. "Wow! You are great with a camera!" She praised as the others follow suit. Chisato scoffed as Basara awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh... Yeah... anyway I'm gonna get going. I'm on a date here and I don't wanna keep her waiting." He politely said as he turned and walked back to his girl.

Chisato grabbed his arm tightly as if the enbodiment of envy and jealousy had consumed her. However, the same girl chirped from behind them. "I know! Since you helped us, why not we help you in return? We can take a picture of you and your girlfriend!" She happily asked as Chisato looked in his direction to see what he would say. When Basara heard the "girlfriend" comment, it somehow made his heart skip a beat. However, he could not deny his feelings towards Mio. Either way, he didn't know what to label him and Chisato since it was well beyond the relationship of aunt-nephew. Friends with Benefits? Experimental? Lovers? The question alone made his head hurt.

He sighed as he turned around, Chisato followed as he held her hand. "Yeah sure. Thanks." He said as he readied his IPhone X, opening the camera app before handing it to the light blue haired girl took it fromhim gently. "So where do you want us?" Chisato voiced as the girls began to look around. Suddenly, the young girl cried out happily as he pointed to the fountain a couple of yards away from the Rocky statue. "Ouuh! Right there! That would be so romantic!" She squealed as Basara and Chisato walked to the front of the large fountain that was filled with countless pennies.

The fountain was below the large sky window, giving a perfect view of the stars that shinned beautifully in the night sky. A manga store sat across from the left side of the fountain while a _Justice Japan _store was to the right, filled with parents and their children who were buying clothes for school. Basara wand Chisato walked beside each other, her stiletto black high highs making a high pitched clock on the malls floor as Basaras black dress shoes made little to no noise what so ever.

The Daedric Prince and Goddess of wisdom made their way to the fountain, interlocking arms as they finally made it to the front of the fountain. They turned to his phone and smiled. "Oh my god you two are so cute!" One of the girls chirped as the others giggled in agreement. That's when Basara felt something he was not expecting, a blush on his face. "Ok now, kiss you guys! I'll only take the picture when you two kiss!" The blue haired girl yelled out. Basaras eyes widened from her comment as it kept ringing through his head like a mantra.

He quickly turned to Chisato and saw her beautiful green eyes sparkle in the light. Her golden blonde hair danced slightly in the wind as a slight breeze passed by in the mall. The feelings that he always felt for Mio, his heart beating hard and doing flips, his face flustered as he met her eyes. She smiled as she slowly closed the distance with him, wrapping her arms around her neck as he began to wrap his muscular arms around her lower back. They looked into each other's eyes one last time.

'No way... do I really love her like I love Mio?' He thought to himself as they looked lips with one another. A quick flash erupted in their closed eyes as the girls ouuhed and awed form the scene. They broke away from each other, Chisato licking her lips to savour his taste as she smiled at him. 'I don't care... I think I'm starting to love him more than just a nephew.' She thought to herself with a smile forming on her face, making them both look like goody in love kids.

"Here ya go! See you all later!" The blue haired girl voiced as she disappeared into the crowd of people. Basara opened his back up as Chisato rested her head on his right shoulder, both of them in the middle of the crowd of people who were doing last minute shopping. He opened his photo gallery, scrolling past countless photos of Peyton Manning, Travis Pastrana and Stephen Curry. He finally reached the end of the gallery and saw the most recent photo that was in there.

There it was. The photo of him and Chisato kissing one another as the beautiful night sky was showing above them. "You know this just only solidifys our relationship. Right hun~" she said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek. In a weird way, she was right. This only gave evidence to them being more than just a "aunt and nephew." Relationship. They were a couple. However, there was one issue with this secret he had to keep from himself.

Mio. He felt guilty for doing this behind her back but remembered what Chisato has told him back in the restaurant. "_Turn your brain off and just enjoy tonight~" _her sweet mother like voice rang through his head. He took a deep breath as he locked his phone away and putting it in his pocket. "Okay So where to love?~" he asked with a smile as Chisato hummed cutely. "I need to pick up some things for Aura and Mare, after that I want to see if any new wine had come to the store, after that...~" she trailed off as she leaned into his ear, her dress lifted a little that almost exposed her pussy to the world.

"I got a surprise for you~" she teased as she nibbled in his ear lobe, making him squirm as he adopted a smile. "Yes ma'am.~" he said with a grin before grabbing her fat ass, squeezing it roughly as she let out a quick moan. She quickly grabbed his hand and disappeared into the crowd, ready to start her shopping.

_An hour later_

After an hour, they had stopped at multiple different stores but only bought something for the twins at three stores. Basara had bought Aura a new whip from an antique store and a new pair of gloves that she could use when she commands her animals back in Nazarick. Chisato had bought a new pair of clothes as well as buying a five hundred and seventy dollar bottle of white wine for herself, Sapphire, Albedo and Shalltear for when they come to the human realm tomorrow.

"Now follow me~" Chisato commanded as Basara followed her like a puppy. They were on the third floor as she began to weave her away through the crowds, holding her tight grip on his right hand as they got closer to their destination. After what had felt like forever, they had arrived at _Victoria's Secret Japan_. "Is this were you wanted to take me?~" he asked with a stocky grin. Chisato nodded as she kept a similar smile on her face. "Of course darling. Now come!~" she exclaimed in delight as they rushed into the store, passing by multiple tables of endless panties and bras.

'Issei would have a fucking field day in here' Basara thought to himself before walking around with Chisato, their arms interlocked as she picked out multiple outfits. She led him to the back room, her left hand clasped firmly on the lingerie as he held the remaining bags. "Okay hun. Don't peek! Or peek if you want~" she winked before closing the curtain, leaving the Daedric Prince out in the open as many other women eyed him.

He clicked open his phone and pulled up his moms message thread and proceeded to text her.

"_Hey ma I'm gonna be crashing at Aunt Chisato's house tonight. I'll be home to get ready for school in the morning." _ He closed the phone before listening to her heels drop to ground. His phone dinged as his mom messaged him back. "_Sounds good! I just finished cleaning your room! I'll sleep in there with Mio. I wanna have some girl talk with her. Anyway, remember that your aunt Shalltear, aunt Albedo, aunt Soultion and Aura will be coming early to see you boys so I need you to be on your best behaviour!"_ The message ended as Basaras eyes widened.

Shalltear Bloodfallen was his aunt. She was family. However, she and Soultion together were the most embarrassing duo that ever existed. His Aunt Albedo, was hands down the most nicest woman he had ever met and her daughter, Aura, took just after her mother. Before he could think further, the curtain shot open. "So what do you think~" Chisato asked as she posed inside the booth.

Basara took one look at her and his eyes almost shot out his head. She was wearing sheer pink lingerie that showered her nipples and her pussy beneath. Her large breasts was held back from the bra that barely held them in place as they were dying to be free. Her plump ass was well rounded and fit snug with the panties as pink stockings went up her leg to her inner thigh, her thick thighs shaping them out wildly as she stood there.

He felt his dick get diamond hard instantly as she looked at him with a devious smile. "I fucking love it~ you look sexy as hell~" he complimented as Chisato raised an eyebrow. She smiled again as she placed her hands underneath her large breasts. "That's it? You sure you don't wanna suck on these~" She asked as she bounced her tits up and down, making him harder as his cock ached to be let out.

Instinctively, he nodded quick as Chisato smirked. She quickly opened her hands, casting a large magic circle that covered the small change room. Just then, a bright flash of white went off, making him shield his eyes before it finally died. He regained his vision and saw that he was still in the mall however something felt off. It was eerily quiet and the colour looked a little bit grey.

He took out his phone and saw the once clock that read nine pm was now a long digit number and the date was jumbled. As he wondered what happened, Chisato's voice rang out, her black stilettos clapping on the floor as she seductively walked to him. "We're still in the mall baby. I just made a small pocket dimension of it. Now no one can see what is about to happen next~" she winked before using her index finger, motioning him to come here as he followed. As he got closer, she pounced onto his godlike form, wrapping her legs around him as he held her firmly by her fat ass.

She began to kiss him roughly, shoving her tongue down his throat as he sat her right on the cashiers table, the cool wood touching her ass as she proceeded to take off his jacket and shirt, revealing his bare chest. Basara followed up as he unclipped the sheer pink bra from her, exposing her bare tits as they banged against one another. He quickly knelt down and began to bite and suck on her nipples, making her head cock back and begin to moan in joy.

As he kept sucking, he felt the tent in his pants pitched hard as he couldn't take it anymore. Chisato saw his large cock in his pants and jumped off the counter, bending down until she was eye level to his belt. She hurriedly unbuckled his belt ripped his pants down, his large eight inch cock smacking her on the forehead as she stared in joy. She couldn't get enough of it as she began to stroke his shaft, making him groan as he kicked the jeans off of his ankles. Now fully naked, Chisato smiled before taking his cock in his mouth, her tongue dancing along the head as she glided among his shaft.

"Oh fuck Chisato~" he moaned out as felt like his dick was beginning to melt in her mouth. She made lewd slurping noises as she popped the head out her mouth, glistening in the greyish light as she sucked on his balls. She felt her pussy starting to get wet as she slurped and sucked on his balls, his cock on her face as she kept stroking it. She felt his balls tighen from her tongue work before shoving his rod back into her mouth.

However, Basara places his hands on the back of her head and began to thrust heavily in her mouth, making her eyes widen from his attack as he mercilessly violated and fucked her mouth. "HOLY FUCK~" he yelled out as he shoved his dick deeper, hitting the back of her mouth before it went into her throat. Chisato felt nothing but pleasure from his violation as her pussy was practically drenched from her juices.

Basara felt his balls tighten as cum began to churn and his cock twitched. "IM GONNA CUM~" he screamed as she prepared herself. With one final thrust, her face was touching his skin and her chin on his balls, that's when she felt an inhuman amount of semen shoot into her stomach, filling her completely. If she had full on fucked him raw, she had no doubt would of been pregnant right there.

As his cock stopped twitching, he slowly pulled out. She felt her stomach full from his steaming hot baby milk as she eyed him keenly. She then looked down and sure enough, he was still hard. "Still wanna have some fun?~" she said before standing up, slowly taking off the drenched panties as they both stayed naked in the store of the pocket dimension.

" I can go again~." He repiled with a wink, making her smile in delight as she looked at him before looking at the store across from the one they were in now. "I want you now. But I think we will be more comfortable over there~" he added before pointing to the _sleep country _mattress store. She smiled before walking out the store, her black stilettos clapping against they floor as her fat naked ass swayed in the process. Basara, with all his mighty, smacked her fat ass, leaving a hand print and making her moan loud.

"I like it when you show me who I belong to~" she teased before going to the display mattress that had the part of the end sticking out the store. She laid on all floors and began to shake her ass, making it do lewd claps as Basara saw her wet pussy staring back at him. He made eye contact with her pussy before shoving his face between the crack of her ass, assaulting her pussy like he did before with his tongue.

Chisato's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt his tongue lick her cunt before finding its way to her clit, making her tear up from the pleasure. She reached to the back of his head and shoved him in deeper, her face in ahegao as her eyes were kept in the back of her head. "That's it hunny just like that~" she moaned out as Basara fingered her tight asshole, making her cry loudly as she moaned in pure bliss from the assault from her nephew. By then, she felt a signature feeling resonate in her as her hips began to buck. "B-BASARA! IM GONNA CUM!~" she screamed before letting out a powerful orgasm, squirting her juices all over his face.

She finally stopped squirting as she slowly got up, wobbling as she regained her balance. "You never cease to amaze me Basara~." She finished before laying on the bed, followed by Basara who laid there beside her on his back. She knew he was still hard and decided to try something new with him. She slowly mounted him, keeping his hard cock down as she began to gain her balance. "Whoa what are you-" he was cut off from feeling her wet pussy on the back of his shaft.

Smiling, Chisato began to grind her hips slowly, moving up and down as she felt her hymen on his cock. "You like that?~" she asked seductively as the Daedric Prince nodded. "Holy shit that feels fantastic!~" he yelled as he grabbed and held a handful of her ass. She took the signal and went faster, feeling his raging hard cock pulsate beneeath her cunt as she rode him like a cowgirl. She moaned estatically as she cocked her head back, letting her tits roam free as Basara eyed them like a kid in a candy store.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt the urge to plunge his cock into her wet, ready pussy and shoot his cum into her womb. However, she knew that until he makes his peace between Mio and herself, that would be adding guilt to him. That's why she made it a vow to talk to Mio about his feelings tomorrow at parent day. She felt her clit grind on his cock as she began to cry out more.

"BASARA BABY!~" she screamed as she felt another, more powerful orgasm churn in her stomach. As if fate helped her, she also felt Basaras cock twitch beneath her as if he was about to cum. "CHISATO! BABE~" he screamed back as he felt another wave of cum in his balls. She grinned as she grinded her hips back and forth. With one final motion, she screamed out loud as she dropped onto his chest, her pussy squirting all over his cock as his cum shot out onto their stomachs.

"W-wow.." She said dazed as they caught their breath. Basara felt his cock did a bit but not enough. He knew that he had one more in him before he was tapped out for the night. " I got an idea, stand over the bed~" he commanded in his aggressive voice she loved. Without a second thought, she jumped off him and onto the door, her legs feeling like jelly from his assault earlier and her inner thighs slippery from the pussy/cum mixture.

"So what's my man gonna do to me~" she asked as Basara walked behind her, slapping her ass hard before grabbing onto her hips. With one swift movement, he rammed his clock between her inner thigh, clashing with her sore cunt as she screamed in surprise l. "I-IM GONNA BREAK IF YOU DO THIS!~" she screamed out before her face went back to Aheago.

Basara didn't care as he too lost himself in the bliss. Both the Daedric Prince and Goddess of Wisdom were far gone as Basara continued his assault. The feeling of his cock between her sensitive thighs made her believe this was the closest thing to sex instead of being fully rammed in her pussy by his shaft. She cried out as she felt him thrust faster and faster into her, his pelvic area smacking her ass hard as it erupted a loud clap.

"PLEASE BABY DONT STOP!~" she screamed in joy as he began to fondle her tits. The feeling of her drenched clit on his cock made him overjoyed as he smacked her ass hard, making her scream. "THATS IT! SHOW ME WHO I BELONG TO~" she screamed out as she felt one last orgasm build in her. "IM CUMMING CHISATO~" Basara yelled out as he felt his last bit of cum in his balls go into his shaft.

"IM GONNA CUM TOO! LETS CUM TOGETHER!~" she exclaimed as she felt her juices start to leak from her sore, violated cunt. With a final thrust, Basara shot another inhuman amount of baby batter on the bed, the milky white substance making a small puddle in the middle of the bed as she drenched his cock in her juice, both of them bucking their hips from their releases.

After it was done, she quickly bent down and sucked the remaining baby milk out his limp cock, making him groan as she went over to the bed and drank the rest, emitting loud slurps as she savoured the taste. Her teeth were now covered in semen as she smiled. "You are amazing~" she said as she went behind him and kissed him in the cheek. Basara smiled as they went back to Victoria's Secret and began to put back on their clothes. "Can you come over tonight? If you play your cards right I'll let you stick it in my ass~" she teased as Basara laughed.

"I planned on staying with you for the night from the get go hun~ and that just made me want to come over even more~." He finished as they looked lips again, shoving his tongue down her throat as she moaned into the kiss. After a while, the split apart as she picked up the pink sheer lingerie and the others she had previously got into her hands before smiling. "Now these here? Are what I'm gonna wear for your lap dance tonight~" she winked as Basara cocked a smile. "Yes ma'am~" he repiled as they turned the corner, heading back into the human realm.

_Human Realm_

Time was now ten thirty as the final customers went off to their homes. Chisato and Basara walked to the counter, her pussy still leaking as she handed the young light brown haired girl the lingerie. "Hello ma'am! How are you this fine evening?" The cashier asked politely as Chisato gave a closed smile, hiding her cum plastered teeth. "Oh I'm fine. Just doing some last minute shopping." She finished as the girl nodded.

She began to grab the pink sheer panties and saw that they were wet with an unusually pungent smile. She thought about what it was but decided not to know and continued to pack Chisato's lingerie in the black Victoria's Secret bag. After all the lingerie was rung through, the young girl clicked multiple buttons on the cash register before speaking. "That will be ninety thousand yen please." She said politely as Chisato nodded.

"It's okay babe I got it~" Basara said before pulling out his wallet and looked for his card. "Ouuh. What a gentleman. You should keep him girl~" the young cashier added as Chisato looked at Basara who was giving her the money. "Yeah.. he really is the perfect guy~" she said with a smile before she was given the bag before she saw the _Justice Japan _bag that held the clothes for Mare and Aura.

"Oh my god! And you guys are expecting! That's so romantic!" The young waitress exclaimed as she saw the bag and mistakes it for baby's clothes. Basaras face went red as opened his mouth "no no she isn't-" she cut him off by slamming her stilleto into his foot, making him wince in pain. "Yep! I'm three months pregnant!" Chisato exclaimed as the gel only smiled more brightly.

"Well congratulations! I hope you all have a great night! Bye now!" The Girl chirped before heading into the back. Basara and Chisato went back outside, the cool night air hitting her thighs as they were still sticky from his cum and knew she was getting more tonight. They walked to the Porsche, putting the bags in the trunk before stepping in.

"Why'd you say to that girl you're pregnant!? And that hurt by the way!" He comically whined as Chisato giggled. "Because I just wanted to see how'd you react~ besides you love me anyway to not be mad at me~" she teased as Basara nodded. "Yes ma'am~ and that still hurt~" he said back before they kissed again.

They broke the kiss off as she only smiled teasingly. "Well then, after my lap dance. You punish me for it then~" she teased as he quickly nodded. "It's a deal~" he repiled as she grinned. She turned her car on as it roared to life. She pulled out the parking lot, still feeling her pussy went and sore from his assault and drove onto the highway, ready for his assault again when they get back to her house.

**Hey! So I just want to apologize if my writing seems a bit different and not up to par as my previous chapters. I been working like crazy and I pass out as soon as I get home. Something I normally don't do. Anyway, I promise that the next chapter and future chapters will be back to standard. Also, the next chapter will be LONG like the previous ones. It's gonna be the finale of the BasaraxChisato lemon, parent day and Gasper And Nanao will show up. Also, you guys get to decide wether or not you want more Sumata in the next chapter or you want Basara to fuck Chisato in the ass.**

**Anyway, until next time! **


	20. Life 19- Parent Day and Shalltear?

**Laceye94- oh, my bad lol I had no idea you were a girl. Anyway, that's a reasonable question, I should of made them call each other by name more. And yes, that's gonna the personal arc for Basara and Issei and some of the girls in their harems(the ones they are related to). It will be them overcoming the obstacle that is Sapphire being Basaras mom, Mio, Maria, and Rias being their cousins, Chisato and the goddesses being related to them through Raphaeline and Akeno being the adoptive daughter of Sapphire and the house of Gremory. Yes, Akeno will have the same backstory we know from the LN/Anime but she met Issei and Basara way before they made their "reappearance" in Kuoh Academy. **

**Otherbarry6- Yeah I want them to have it on a deep meaning, and considering that that majority of people voted for penetration, it's going to be anal this scene. And yes, I plan on having all girls get pregnant after a while. I will be around like mid way or close to the end of this fic tbh. I'll explain more if it at the end of this chapter in my notes. I want this to be a multi expansive universe consisting over many anime's and newer generations. That's why I'm either gonna have the end game of this (which is Trihexa) lead into a post apocalyptic setting that setting that could lead into high school of the dead or Attack on Titan type of area or go the super hero route and do My Hero Academia and marvel and all that wonderful stuff. But yeah, it isn't weird that you want Sapphire to be his first and be pregnant first hahaha I was considering it to be between her, Mio or Chisato haha**

**X **

**Fisherlaw373- that's a good question. So considering I gave Basara the mature women and Issei te high school girls, making them different should honestly be simpler than I think. So put it this way, you know how the top three girls with Issei (in the LN/Anime) is Rias, Akeno and Asia? And for Basara it's Mio, Maria and Yuki? Well for this I'm gonna have it switched a bit. For Basara, it will be Mio, Chisato, Landred and Sapphire. For Issei it's Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Raynare. So for Chisato, I essentially want her and Basara to have that secret love that will of course will be revealed later on and she will do everything for him. For Landred, Aki, and Maria. I'm going to make them have literally no limits, like whatever they wants, they get considering Aki and Landred have the biggest tits that most likely pass Chisato and Maria is a succubus. I either have Basara really aggressive for that or really submissive to change it up. For Grayfia and Sona, it's going to be mind break sex since they are both up tight and "no bullshit" type of girls, I'm basically have Basara "fuck" that out of them and make them submit? Something like that. **

**Kalawarner, Yurishia and Zest will basically have them be almost like a yandere or tsundere type of thing. That's when I'll have them basically "show" their true selves. Kurumi, Nanao, Celis, Mio, and Orihime will be complete slow and deep type of sex. Having them be wild and a freak would honestly not fit their character. Yuki will hands down will be a tsundere. What I mean by that is she is the most bored looking girl out there but when she's alone with Basara, she is fully submitted to him. Miyabi, Rin, Tsunade and Erza will honestly just be the secret freaks. I'm pretty sure you know what I mean by that haha **

**And of course Lucy and Sapphire, there the relationship I am going to take the LONGEST to develop because I want Lucy to be like the lost daughter of Raphaeline or something on the lines of that. Idk I'm still working out the details and of course Sapphire is his mom.**

**Harpylips- Yes every girl will have weak spots, that includes the girls in Isseis Harem. Mio and Rias weak spots will be there tits, Yuki and Chisato will be their ass, Kurumi is her armpits and Zest will have her ear like last time. The rest, I'm just gonna show you lol.**

**Adamcoleera- Yeah That is a good way to compromise, and you are right about that too lol it would be hard not to see any teenage boy not bang a nurse or a goddess haha. **

**Sirvancelotgraves- yea I hear you man, either way I plan on having Chisato talk to Mio and Sapphire about their feelings to Basara. The best way I can explain is this way. For Basara's Harem, I'm gonna have it play out as him accepting that he can have more than one girlfriend and coming to terms that not only he actually has a full fledged Harem, but he's also in love with his mom, aunt, and cousins. For Issei, I already established him wanting to be the Harem King ever since he was little and plan on cementing that in this chapter when their aunts, Albedo, Shalltear, Soultion and Yuri come to the human realm for parent day. That's why I'm tossing the concept of him coming to terms of having a Harem out for him. HOWEVER, that doesn't mean I'm gonna have him jump straight into a lemon scene with Rias and be fully committed and look over the fact they are cousins. Remember in season 4 of the anime she kept asking him what she is to him? Well it's gonna be the same here but instead of just asking to see if he only sees her as a friend, I'm gonna have it if he only sees her as his cousin, or the woman he loves. **

**Thechampionmike957- since you just made the majority of the vote, that's what I'm gonna do lol and this is the finale of his lemon with Chisato, so I'm gonna pull out all the stops and give a tit job in here lol. **

**Therealtwoface9- Yeah Sorry this was delayed my guy. Just been busy with work lol. And I actually don't know who I want Issei to be his first, it may be Yubelluna or it may be even Kuroka the naughty cat haha as for Basara, it's a race between Celis, Mio, Chisato and Landred lol**

**Now, of course if you haven't already guessed it, Overlord will be in this as well. Ainz will be one of the last Daedric Kings Of death, the supreme Daedric Overlord Of Death. Nazarick, The floor guardians, the Pleiades will all be here and stay the same. Albedo and Shalltear will still be fighting for Ainz even after that gave birth to his children (Aura and Mare who will have the same personality it's just their appearance will be slightly different) now you maybe asking, how will E-Rantel and Carne Village play into this since they are vital to the Overlord series? Well you gotta remember, the underworld is a massive place. I am going to have Lilith be the capital of the underworld and have E-rantel be a metropolis type of city like New York or something. **

**So these are the LAST Daedric Kings and Queens in the story. P.S in this fic, Daedric means demon as well. I just think Daedric sounds cooler lol **

**Sapphire- Daedric Queen Of Chaos**

**Malbogea- Daedric King Of Forgery and Arcane arts.**

**Ainz Ooal Gown- Daedric King Of Death and Necromancy **

**Sheograth- Daedric King Of Madness and instanity**

**Namira- Daedric Queen Of Cannibalism. **

**They won't always have appearances but will show up every now and then. Sapphire will be here permanently but the people of Overlord will make appearances here and there so sdont worry.**

**Anyway, LETS ROCK!**

**_Life 19- Parent day and Shalltear!?_**

_Hyoudou household_

_XXXXXXXX_

"The house looks fantastic, Sapphire. I'm sure Mio and Rias won't give you any trouble while they stay here." Sirzechs said with a smile as Sapphire poured him a glass of whiskey. Grayfia was behind him with her usual monotone bored face that reminded Issei of Koneko.

Rias and Mio sat on the couch beside each other, their backs facing the door that lead out into the hallway. Kurumi and Asia were sitting on the bar stools near the kitchen while Zest was making her lunch for tomorrow. Kalawarner and Raynare were in their rooms, getting their things ready for parent day tomorrow. Not that it would matter since Kokabiel killed their only family they had alive. They honestly didn't want to go to school tomorrow but knew their masters or Zest would force them to. After all, Zest is Kalawarners homeroom teacher and Rias is strict when it comes to education.

Maria and Issei were standing by the door, Issei was beyond tired as he slouched with his arms forward like a caveman. Meanwhile, Maria kept her smile as Sapphire was on the right of Rias and Mio, extending the drink to Sirzechs who took it happily. "Oh come on kid! I knew you three when you were in diapers! There clean, eats their vegetables and don't cause no trouble. All I wanna know is why she's with Issei~" Sapphire teased as Sirzechs and Mio laughed while Rias and Issei looked embarrassed and red as a tomato.

"Geez thanks mom for busting my balls here." Issei said flatly as Kurumi just smiled, cracking open one of Basaras strawberry sodas before gulping the first sip down. "Oh stop~ you're mom is just teasing you~" she said happily as Zest just smiled, packing her Bento and Kimbap in her lunch container before putting it on the counter. As he felt his body get more tired, Rias spoke quietly so her brother or aunt couldn't hear her.

"Issei. Why did you let him stay at your house?" She finished with a stern face. Issei sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean I was being polite. After all, he is family." He repiled with a smile. Just before Rias could quip back, Mio interrupted her. "Besides its just for the night, he said he will find a hotel in the morning." She finished as Rias just sighed, knowing she was in defeat from her cousins.

"Fine.." she sighed before looking back to Sapphire and Sirzechs who were just talking. Grayfia glanced over to the clock that was above the flat screen TV and saw it was close to midnight. "I'm sorry to cut this short, my lord. But the kids must go to bed, they have an important day tomorrow and Lady Albedo will be here early." She finished in her monotone voice as Sirzechs nodded.

"You're right, Grayfia. Come with me Zech, I think Jin sent me with an extra pair of his pajamas for when he comes back from Nazarick." Sapphire finished before disappearing into the hallway, followed by Zest, Grayfia and Mio. Issei sighed as he finally was able to get some sleep, walking up the stairs and sluggishly taking off his socks after saying goodnight to his mom and Mio.

He went into the bathroom, the pale blue light of the lightbulb flickering on as he took his toothbrush in his hand, smearing the green toothpaste on the brush before brushing his teeth. He spat the foamy toothpaste out his mouth before finishing by rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash. He was finally ready for bed. Until a knock came at the door in the worst possible time.

"Just a second." Issei tiredly said before walking to his bedroom door. He opened it and saw a familiar red head man standing in the doorway, holding the same smile that was impossible to read. "Sirzechs? What are you doing here?" He asked as he rubbed his eye with the thick part of his palm. Sirzechs awkwardly scratched the back of his head, his long crimson locks waving back and forth before heading back to its usual place.

"Ah, I'm sorry Issei but it looks like I'll be bunking with you tonight. Sapphire and Mio will be sharing Basaras room while Grayfia will be in your mother's." He finished with a smile. Issei started to wonder why now his brother was gone but deemed it to me no one else but their aunt he's with right now. He pushed that away for another time and moved out the door, motioning him to come inside.

As Sirzechs walked in the room happily, Rias appeared in the doorway, dressed in a long light purple night gown. "Brother!? What are you doing here in our room!?" She asked confused and shocked. Issei was still having to adjust to Rias essentially living in his room with him, and now that he had his memories back of her being his cousin, it only made the situation more difficult. "I'm sorry Rias but I'm afraid you will have to sleep with Kurumi tonight." He said in a kind manner, making Rias more shocked.

"What!? Are you telling me I can't sleep with Issei?" She asked as she began to pout, making Issei smile at how adorable she looked. Sirzechs only chuckled before keeping his smile, looking at his baby sister who still poured. "I'm sorry but the house is cramped. Besides, I hoped I can talk to him as we fall asleep tonight." He repiled in his usual kind tone that made her even more frustrated. Before Issei could react, Rias ran to him, clinging to his body like a life line as he felt her soft firm tits on his chest.

'YA! JACKPOT CITY!' He cheered in his head. Rias looked into his eyes, her ocean blue gaze looked desperate as she wanted Sirzechs out the room. "Please tell me you will be okay! Will you be able to fall asleep by yourself!? Can you ever survive without me by your side because I don't think I would ever get a second of sleep without you beside me!" She pleas as Issei was lost to the feeling of her tits on his chest.

Before he could reply, a monotone voice called from behind them. It was Grayfia that was still dressed in her maids outfit. "Come now Princess Rias. It is time for us to go." She motioned to the side of the door for Rias to leave the Lucifer and Daedric Prince. Sighing in defeat, she took Grayfias soft hand as she walked out the room. "Goodbye Issei! And sweet dreams~" was the last words she said before disappearing into the darkness in the hallway. As soon as she left, Asia and Raynare appeared in the doorway. Asia was dressed in a sleeveless pale green nightgown while Raynare was in a tar black night gown, each of which shaped their figures perfectly.

"Issei... I'm sorry but I'm gonna sleep with Kalawarner tonight. I'll see you in the morning." She said in a somewhat flat tone, making Issei question what she meant but couldn't ask since she was already gone. "Me too Issei... I'll be sleeping with Kurumi tonight so it will just be you and lord Sirzechs. Goodnight Issei" She finished with a bow before walking off into the darkness.

The devil king and Daedric Prince didn't exchange words as they began to get ready for bed, Issei rolling out his futon for Sirzechs to sleep on before getting confortable on his own bed. He clicked the lights off and began to stare at the ceiling, enjoying the fact that his body felt great after kicking his aching feet and sore muscles into relaxation. Sighing, he turned over to Sirzechs and saw he was already sleeping, still with that smile on his face. "Hey... I'm sorry... you shouldn't be sleeping in a place like... this. I should talk to mom or Basara about renovating it." Issei said as he kept his gaze at the ceiling.

Sirzechs only laughed quietly as his eyes were kept closed. "Oh stop haha. I know you haven't been in the underworld since the divine realm fell but I am actually quite enjoying this. That's why I'm thanking you for letting me stay her me tonight. After all, we are family right?" Sirzechs repiled as he smiled more. Issei was taken back a bit from Sirzechs comment about him being family, after all, they both got their memories back a day ago. He silently nodded as he looked back at his ceiling, wondering about what Shalltear would say to him when she sees him until Sirzechs spoke again.

"Also, I don't think I have ever seen Rias this happy since you two were split apart when you were children. I guess it's all thanks to you and Basara that she can depend on when the time comes... I know we are family and I shouldn't say this but I'm counting on you to take care of her please." Sirzechs finished as he gazed at Issei who was still in bed before jumping up like a madman.

"I mean of course man! I have too she's my master and my family! Well... if she does need me that is... usually my brother and I would just play video games until something happens." Issei sheepishly repiled, making the devil king laugh. "Okay then Issei, I'm glad we can talk. By the way, you can call me cousin or whatever you want. You don't need to just call me by my name." Sirzechs smiled as Issei scratched the back of his head. "Yeah uh... I'm still getting used to you not only being a devil king but also my cousin so I don't really know what is the right thing to call you." He confessed, making Sirzechs chuckle.

"Then Sirzechs it is then... I'm glad that you and Basara have come home. The devils could also benefit of having the Ghost Rider and Venom on its side... oh Almost forgot!" Sirzechs exclaimed, making Issei sit back at as he was about to lay back down in his bed. He looked at the red head devil, the moonlight shining off his long hair as he smiled. "I vividly remember you having a love for large breasts on a woman. Is that still true?" He asked curiously, making Issei process those words before smiling like a pervert and extending his hands in the air.

"Of course! I love them more than air!" He quietly exclaimed with pride in his voice, making Sirzechs laugh. "Well even though I'm her brother and your her cousin, I can agree that Rias has a attractive set." Sirzechs said with his usual smile, making Issei stand on his bed like a fresh recruit in the army. "Agreed! I agree that Rias has the best set of boobs in the world! Nothing else can compare!" He exclaimed with his determined and stern face.

"May I speak hyperthetically for a second? I seen the way Venom takes over your body, altering it entirely to make it either stronger or faster. What do you think will happen if Rias was bonded to Venom? I don't know. Just something to think about. Anyway, goodnight kiddo. See you in the morning." Sirzechs finished as he dropped to the ground and rolled to the closet door, falling asleep.

Issei was still having his mind racing with perverted things, wondering what would happen if Rias was bonded to her own Symbiote. That was until, his own Symbiote talked to him. '**Ahh the perverted one is back.'** Venom laughed as Issei chucked, going underneath his blankets and sighing. He kept thinking about everything that Sirzechs told him in until eventually, he began to speak to Venom.

'Hey Venom... do you ever think it's crazy how far Basara and us went? I mean this all started in Tokyo when dad and Moriko died.' Issei finished as Venom only sighed. '**Of course Issei. Me and you have both lost something but gained new things in the process... I mean look at me. I may never see my wife ever again. All I can do is hope that she is okay.'** Venom finished in a slight growl, still upset about what Riot did to Scream.

'Tell me about her. It's good to talk about things.' Issei asked Venom who went silent, just before sighing deeply again. '**I know we're just Symbiotes Issei. A race with no gender and needs others to survive. However... Scream was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I loved her so much and we were inseparable. To be honest, she's probably the one thing I'm truly scared of. ESPECIALLY if she's angry.' **Venom fisnhed with a chuckle, making Issei laugh too.

'She sounds wonderful partner.' Issei complimented Venom who was still happy until he went silent. '**She was wonderful. She was my everything... I always have and always will love my wife. We planned on retiring from this life we lived Issei... going some where together that no one can stop us... that we can be together for ever... That's when the thing with Riot happened. I blew that sack of shit out the sky as he tried to escaped with a rocket back in San Francisco when I was bonded to Eddie... after he had his son with Annie... well you know the rest... but look on the bright side. I have you. I don't plan on leaving you Issei, you are the strongest bond I have since Eddie.' **Venom finished as they both metaphorically bumped fists.

'That's good man. And I'm sorry to hear about Scream... I know that one day you both will be reunited together... Anyway, Goodnight bud.' Issei finished as he closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_Chisato's apartment_

Basara and Chisato walked in her apartment, the lights coming on automatically when they enter the main living room area. "So what do you wanna-MMPH!" Basara was cut off from Chisato's lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her lower back. They broke apart, giving him a smile as she looked down in the hallway. "How about we go straight to the bedroom? It's getting late and I wanna show you a surprise Basara~" she teased as she gave a peck on the cheek, making his face flustered and his hands instinctively grab her ass.

"Why yes then Chisato~ lead the way~" he said with a grin. She smiled a she held his hand, turning off all the lights in the house before leading him into the hallway. They passed three doors before turning to the last one on the left, a dark stained wooden door that looked like it was carved from expensive wood. She opened the door and clicked the lights on, exposing the lavish room in front of him.

Her bedroom was amazing. The floors were stained hardwood and the bed sat a couple of feet off the ground on the right side of the room, exposing the dark wooden bedframe. On the left side, was a very large flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall above a long drawer that held her panties and bras. The door right to his left was her closet that was open, exposing the rest of her clothes and work attire.

"Like what you see?~" She sneered as Basara nodded vigorously, making her smile at his cuteness. "Yeah! Seriously Chisato you should decorate my room~" he repiled back with a charming smile, making her laugh. He actually wasn't joking however, he really needed his room reorganized after Mio started sleeping in there with him. Majority of his posters of the Broncos or X Games were taken off his wall and his sports memorabilia was also unorganized. Not to mention, she added her name to his Steam account. That made a lot of the guys on his monster hunter clan ask why his name was "imapunkbitch". Needless to say, Maria ratted and said Issei made her do it.

He pushed that thought away when Chisato jumped on him, shoving her tongue down his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his body. He grabbed her by the ass and held her, walking to the bed before collapsing on it entirely with her beneath them. Not breaking the kiss, Basara slowly made his hands up her right thigh, gently pushing the black dress up that was teasing her. She reciprocated by slowly dragging her hands up his stomach, feeling his chiseled abs that made her want him even more.

They broke away from the kiss for a moment, taking off his shirt and jacket as he took off her dress and unclipped her bra, exposing her ample and large tits to him. Before they kiss again, Chisato smiled as she looked into his eyes. "You sure you can go again~" she teased as she bit her lip, making him smile. "Yes ma'am. Just remember we got school tomorrow~" he repiled with a grin.

Chisato smiled even brighter as she slowly sat up. "I know we gotta go tomorrow. All I need is one good fuck~ anyway, relax, I promised you a lap dance~" she winked before taking the Victoria's Secret bag, walking out the room and across the hall into the bathroom. Basara quickly took off and spread some of the things in her room, pacing back and forth as the anticipation was killing him.

He felt his member hardening as he heard that she was almost ready and heard the bag ruffle as it the contents were now empty. He also heard a sound he knew too well now from their date earlier, her stiletto high heels. 'Wow Chisato is going all out on this.' He thought to himself with a smile. He looked around the room and found one of the leather chairs that was underneath her computer desk. Quick and smooth, he rushed over and took the leather chair from the wooden desk that held her computer and sat in it, the cool leather tickling his back before it became hot and sticky.

Before he could realize, Chisato had opened the door, dressed in a jet black set of panties and a bra, a see through black robe that cuff off right below her belly button danced in the slight breeze from the hallway as she stood there in her high heels. "Are you ready?~" she asked with a smile. Basara almost fainted the moment he looked at her body, the way the lingerie hugged her curves and shaped her ass and tits perfectly made his dick instantly shoot up and hard like a diamond. "Holy. Fuck." Was the only words he muttered as he felt his jaw literally smack the ground.

"Relax Basara Baby. Let me be in control here~" She repiled as she dimmed the lights, casting the room in a dark orange as she picked up a black sleek remote from the counter and clicked a button, making music play on the speakers. The moment Basara heard the song, he instantly smiled as he saw her walking to him, her hips swaying seductively as her ass jiggled with every movement. "Is that R.Kelly's "Ignition" ?~" he snickered as she plopped her self on his lap, feeling his rod that was rubbing against her pussy.

"Hey I liked this song when it came out~" she repiled with a grin, slowly but deeply grinding on him as he smiled. Basara reached out, grabbing her hips and followed her movement as she kept her smile. He took off black robe and threw it somewhere in the room before looking back at her with a grin. " this feels fucking great~" the Daedric Prince moaned as she felt him grind on his cock.

Chisato smiled as she began to put more force into her movements, matching the beat of the song as she unclipped her bra, exposing her tits once again. Without thing, she cupped her ample breasts with her hands, shoving them in Basaras face before smothering him with it. Basara couldn't help but smell the rich scent of her with her flesh mounds were in his face, nibbling on the side of her tits that made her moan out in pleasure.

He couldn't take it anymore as he felt his dick dying to let out its restraints as he pitched a tent. Smiling, Chisato stood up, taking off her panties in front of him before looking in his eyes. "Take off your pants~" she ordered as he quickly stood up and unbuckled his jeans, kicking them off as he felt his cock spring up. He sat back down and Chisato turned around,sitting on his lap with her back on his chest. She began to move her hips in a circular manner, feeling his dick on her ass as he moaned. She smiled as he bent his head down and kissed her, feeling her tongue dance in his mouth.

Meanwhile, she managed to get his member between her ass and began to grind her hips up and down, stroking him slowly as he moaned in the kiss. "Holy fuck~" he moaned as she giggled, making the grinding faster and stroking him harder. The sensation of her smothering his dick with her ass was too much for him to handle as he was losing all train of thought. "You like that eh baby~" Chisato moaned out as it too felt good for her. Basara nodded as he felt his manhood twitch hard.

"I'm gonna cum!~" he exclaimed before shooting his load between her ass, effectively glazing the inside of her ass and his pelvis area. After what felt like forever, he finally stopped cumming and allowed Chisato to stand, the cum running through her and dropping onto the floor. "I never will know how you can produce this much haha. I think we should get that looked at.~" Chisato said with a grin, smearing whatever she can off her ass and suck his cum off her fingers.

Needless to say, Basara still hard. She smiled as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed, bouncing a bit from the impact before he jumped on the bed below her, forcing her legs open and began to suck on her juices. Chisato began to moan loudly as she felt Basaras tongue violate her already sort and red pussy. Her green eyes rolled in the back of her head as he began to finger her ass, causing her to scream out loud.

"Please no hunny! Not again!~" she moaned out loud and Basara continued his relentless assault on her. That's when she felt her hips buck and her stomach began to curl. "BABY IM GONNA CUM!!~" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she squirted, covering his entire face with her juices like usual. She kept twitching as the squirting finally died down, making the Daedric Prince smile as he used his hand to wipe off her juice.

They both completely lost them selves once again as they only saw lust and hearts in their eyes. Without thinking, Basara inched his hard member to her soaked pussy, making her question what he was doing until she felt the swollen head of his dick enter her, making her moan loudly as she felt him enter her. "OH MY GAWD!~" she yelled out as he kissed her, keep entering her until he felt something that she could only guess is her hymen. He wanted to push in further, to fuck her completely raw and became a true man. Until...

_"BASARA!" _

He saw Mios face with a smile as she called out to him in her usual cute tone, making him snap out his trance as he pulled out and look lost and into space on the bed. This was enough to snap Chisato out her trance as she began to sit up, going behind her nephew and hugging him from behind as her tits pushed into him. "What's wrong Basara." She asked comforting as the teasing manner was gone.

"I... I don't know what came over me... like this primal feeling that I wanted to fuck you so bad that I just couldn't help it anymore... and when I was just about to push pass the hymen..." Basara trailed off as he looked out the window, the cities night lights illuminated all over Kuoh. "You thought of Mio didn't you." She asked in a concerned tone, making him slowly nod.

Chisato sighed as she kissed him on the neck with passion. "I'm sorry... look if it makes you feel any better, I should be at fault here as well. I knew you were so torn between us and I almost let you be my first. Our first." She finished as she gave him a smile, making him blush as they kissed once again. A kiss out of love.

They broke away the kiss and he looked into her eyes that sparkled underneath the moonlight. 'There's no mistaking it... I like her like I like Mio' he thought to himself before kissing her again, this time rougher as she fell back into the bed. However, she broke the kiss and looked into his golden eyes. "How about this then. I'm still horny. You still have a hard on. Why not fuck me in the ass~? You won't be having your first special time with me and you can do it with Mio instead.~" she spoke back in her usual manner, making him smile.

"You sure you wanna do anal? You really are a freak arent you~" he teased back as she gave a comforting smile. "Only for you Basara. Now come on, fuck me rough master~" she winked at the end, making him smile as he went down and began to lick her asshole, making her moan again as she felt the feeling return. He kept licking her hole, making it dripping wet as he slid in one finger, followed by two, then three.

She inadvertently came when she felt three of his fingers impale her before he laid down beside her. "Ride me~" were the only words he said as she began to mount her, aligning her ass with his cock. With one swift motion, she instantly slammed herself all the way on his cock until his balls. Pain shot through her of all eight inches of meat was stuffed inside her but was quickly replaced with pleasure.

Basara's eyes widened as he felt the warmth and wetness wrap around his dick when she sat on it. Slowly, she began to buck up and down, watching his dick slide in and out of her ass. "Holy fuck Chisato hunny~" he moaned out as he narrowed his eyes, guiding her hips as he felt the head of his swollen head rub against her walls, making her yelp in surprise from the amazing feeling.

Then, she started to pick up speed, slamming her self over and over again more roughly as her tits began to bounce up and down. "OH MY FUCKING GAWD!~" she yelled out as Basara matches her pace and fucked her as well. She tightened her self around his cock like a vice grip, not allowing him to go anywhere but further inside her. She then collapsed on him as he kept impalling her relentlessly.

"Your ass feels so fucking nice Hunny~" he whispered in her ear, slapping her ass hard as she kept shaking it. The slap left a hand mark in her right cheek, making her groan loudly as she smiled. "I'm only like this for you Basara baby~" she teased back as he fucked her ass faster, making her ass do lewd clapping noises as she began to cry from the pleasure.

He stopped momentarily, flipping her over and wrapping her arms underneath her knees and lifting her legs in the air, exposing her sore pussy and ruined ass. "Wait baby what are you- NO NOT LIKE THIS BABY! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! ~" she screamed as he impaled her again. She kept her arms on the bed for support as Basara kept her legs in the air, only being able to see Basara relentlessly fuck her ass fast and deep.

"WHO DOES THIS ASS BELONG TO!?~" he yelled out as his aggressive side took over, making the inner her squeal in delight from his aggressiveness. "ITS YOURS MASTER! IM ALL YOURS!~" she screamed back as his meat kept impaling her ass hard and fast, making her scream and cry as she felt nothing but joy from the feeling. Her stilettos were still in the air and on her feet, tears running down her face as she felt pleasure on a scale she never knew that existed.

"I WUV THIS!~ I WUV YOU SO MUCH BASARA! PWEASE DONT STHOP!~" she screamed out loud as her eyes rolled in the back over her head. Her face began Ahegao as her balls slapped her pussy. She began to rub her cunt hard, a dull pain shot through her from the touch but payed no attention to it. She clenched on his cock tighter , making him moan out loud as he continued his assault.

"Just like you say I'm yours Chisato! You're mine as well!~" he yelled out as he felt his last powerful shot of cum for the night as the goddess only screamed. But of them lost all process of their brain function as the kept fucking and fucking. "YES BASARA BABY! I WANNA BE YOURS FOREVER~" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making the apartment sound like a mental asylum.

He felt his balls churn and his cock twitch inside her, however, he decided to play and tease Chisato more as she kept her Ahegao face. "I wanna hear you say you want my cum~" he whispered devilishly as she processed that in her head. "I WANT YOUR CUHM BABY! PLEASE SHOOT YOUR CUM IN ME~" she screamed again, her toes curled as the pleasure was just to much for the goddess.

"IM CUMMING~" Basara yelled out, that's when she felt a VERY inhuman wave of baby batter shoot inside her, making him moan out loud as she tightened her hold in his meat and was wringing and sucking the cum out of his cock. The cumshot was a lot harder and more powerful than he had ever let go, even more than his ones in the fake mall.

She squirted from the release as well, casting a decent part of the bed into a large puddle of cum and pussy juice. He felt his entire cock go soft and covered in his own cum. "Holy shit~" he breathed in large gaps of air, catching his breath until he felt Chisato slowly roll off of him and on the bed beside him, her ass making a gaping noise as his cock left it.

Basara looked at her and sure enough, she fainted. Her eyes were glassy and hollow with a wide smile on her face. "She fainted again. Wow~" he whispered as he gave his aunt a kiss on the forehead before getting out the bed, walking to the dresser naked to get his phone. He clicked it open and saw the time was three in the morning. He sighed as he felt tired, having multiple cumshots in one day sure took enough out the Daedric Prince.

He put his phone back down and sighed, thinking about what Mio would say if she saw him as he turned the lights completely off, casting the room into a sea of the city lights and moon light. He jumped back in the bed beside the fainted Chisato, smiling as they began to cuddle naked. He wrapped his arms around her stomach tightly, feeling his cum and her juice all over her lower body as she slowly reciprocated a placed her hand on his own, kicking her stilettos off in the process.

'Tomorrow. I'll come clean to Mio.' Was the only words he thought to himself before he drifted off into a sex induced tired sleep.

_Kuoh Academy, six hours later_

"This fucking blows!" Issei whined as he was walking beside to women that would be the pinnacle of his death. One was a short, silver haired loli girl with large breasts and piercing red eyes. She was dressed in a Victorian dark red outfit with a bell like shaped at the end like a lady dressed from the old days. She had a fang sticking out the side of her mouth that made people think twice of messing with her.

On his right side, was a blonde haired woman who had her hair styled in long curls. Her eye colour was navy blue and she kept an unreadable smile on her face. She was wearing a rather questionable maids outfit that made her sex appeal sky rocket and made Issei's mouth water. It was his aunts, the Vampire Shalltear Bloodfallen and Solution Epsilon.

"Do you want to sniff my panties like when you did when you were a child, Issei~" she teased as she said that out loud, making bystanders look at them with concern. "H-hey! I said let's keep it on the down low shall we!" Issei quietly yet sharply whispered back to his aunt who just gave him a smile that could melt any mans heart. '**It can't be that bad partner. I'm sure they are lovely woman.' **Venom snarled as Issei rolled his eyes. 'Just wait..' he repiled as Shalltear only giggled.

"My my. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Entoma was carrying your crying butt back to Solution and I who were taking a bath. She told me that you went through ALL of Solutions panties right down to her thongs~" she repiled with a grin, making Issei blush with embarrassment. "Can you guys just please shut up!?" Issei pleaded however Solution only added to the flame. "Oh yeah it took me a week to wash all his saliva and scrmerga from his dick out my panties. I'm also pretty sure he found Yuris long dildo and Lupus long thick.."

"GUYS!" He cried in a girlish tone, making the girls laugh as he kept his embarrassed face. **'Never mind they are evil.' **Venom repiled back, making Issei groan. 'Ohh Wait till I get my hands on Basara. That fuck knew that whoever didn't go with Aunt Albedo and Aunt Yuri would have to be stuck with Shalltear and Solution.' He growled as he could see his brothers laughing face.

**'At least your uncle is back'** Venom tried to lighten the mood by talking about Jin. He stayed behind and helped the girls get ready and do their last minute preparations before telling Sirzechs the sights around Kuoh before they walked off. Before Issei could think any further or reply, an unrecognizeable voice rang out, making the vampire and battle maid stiff.

"My my. I guess you are the infamous Venom. To think you hold a power like that is beyond me." The voice called out as they reached the front gates of Kuoh. When Issei finally had taken a good look at him, he couldn't deny that this guy looks like a dropout from some K-pop band. He had silver hair that was a shaggy to a point. He was dressed in a leather jacket and a lime green shirt underneath, also wearing a black pair of pants that screamed punk.

"Who are you!?" Shalltear exclaimed as she was itching to release her spear and impale this kid through the chest. Before he could reply, a voice went off in his head.

**[Before you even THINK about saying anything rash or hard headed. That's lord Ainz Ooal Gowns elite guards. NO one is able to get past her OR The eighth floor guardian. In other words, she is just as strong as the Ghost Rider so watch your mouth.] **Albion finished.

Vali was a fighter sure but he wasn't stupid. He knew Ainz was the boogeyman to people including Hades himself. Out of all the Daedric lords, you don't want a get into a fight with Ainz or Sapphire, that is suicide. Sighing in defeat, he smirked as he pushed himself off the stone pillar he was resting on. "Names Vali, I'm the white dragon emperor and one day I'll defeat you!" He gestured proudly at Issei.

Shalltear had it with his rudeness, however, Kiba,Xenovia, and Zest manifested out of know where and each were holding their respective swordswhile Zests razor sharp talons was aiming for Valis kidneys. "I think you should leave." Zest spat at the white dragon emperor, followed by Xenovia. "It was a foolish idea to come here and start a fight with him." She finished as Vali smirked.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight any of you." He said with a bored expression, pushing himself out the way of Durundal and Yamato. However, Basara jumped on the stone wall and spoke out loud. "Oh yeah? Then what are you here for?" He shot back, a bit angry and WAY tired from his time with Chisato last night. Vali sighed as he knew now this was damn near suicide if he fought any of the them experienced and ruthless fighters that are the Spirit of Vengeance, Venom, or the Royal guard.

"Because Azazel needed at least Freed or Kokabiel alive for the peace summit. Without him, it will be harder to persuade the leaders of hell and Heaven." He finished before turning around, face palming himself when he saw the rest of the Gremory group and Naruse peerage walking up the bridge. "What do you want _White Dragon Emperor."_ Yuki spat as Kurumi eyed the silver haired boy in shock, knowing that his is Celis rival she will have to kill one day.

"What are you doing in my territory? If you want to warn us about Azazel then he could come his dam self!" Rias exclaimed as Vali chuckled as he walked down the bridge. "Relax. I'm not here to harm anything. Besides, I got a job to do. See ya punks around." He said flatly, walking by Koneko who caught a sniff of his scent and her eyes narrowed.

The others began to walk inside, Rias holding Issei's hand for support while Kalawarner and Raynare looked like something was bothering them. Zest looked back Koneko, who was still looking in the direction that Vali walked and was long gone. "Koneko? Are you coming?" She asked with concern. Koneko looked back at to the English teacher, her bored face eyeing her before nodding and walking into the school together, walking past the countless kids and their parents.

'Weird... why did he smell so familiar..' Koneko thought to herself before walking into the doors, ready to start parent day.

_Kuoh Academy, Third Period Sculpting_

"Alright Class! I want you to sculpt me anything you can think of! Let your mind race and make anything that's meaningful to you!" Mrs. Kamishro spoke to her students, their parents behind and standing in the back of the room with numerous cameras and phones to record their children's moment. Among those, Was his mom, Aunt Albedo, Aunt Shalltear, Aunt Solution and Aura and Mare who were now seventy in devil years.

Many of the boys couldn't take their eyes off of the ladies as their chests were practically mouth watering. Albedo was dressed in a white dress that went to her ankles with gold heels on, while his mom and her sister, Sapphire, was dressed similar to Zest but her chest wanted to burst out her black business suit. Issei wanted to punch the boys who were eye fucking his mom, luckily they were hiding their horns with illusion magic.

Sighing, he turned back around and saw the still lump of clay staring back at him. '**It has to have meaning to you partner. No one else but yourself. Let that perverted mind race!' **Venom encouraged. Issei smiled as he closed his eyes, picturig Rias in his bed naked and a towel covering only her delicate areas. His fingers danced as he motioned over and over.

"Hey uncle!" Aura called out, making Issei snap open his eyes and what was staring at him made him confused, happy and conflicted. It was Rias and him, however, they were dressed exactly how they were in his dream when they got married. 'What the?' Issei thought to himself. Even Venom was at a loss and didn't comeback with a quip like he usually does.

"Wow Issei! You never told me you were a sculptor!" Mrs. Kamishro exclaimed with happiness in her eyes. The boys were beyond jealous at the scene on the clay but the girls were awed and wanted to see more. However, the bell rang and everyone jumped out of their desks and walked out the room.

"Wanna explain what was that~" Sapphire spoke as she held the signature mother tease smile, making him blush as Albedo smiled. "Poor baby. I'm sorry that your mother still teased you like that~" Albedo comforted Issei who just smiled, Albedo always knew how to make Issei and Basara smile. He bent down and was now eye level with Aura, her short blonde hair that was spilt and was dressed in a red suit and white vest, followed by white pants.

"What's up kiddo? How ya been~" he asked Aura who just smiled. Keeping her whip tucked in as she eyed her uncles with her blue and green gaze. "I been great! I just learned how to command my firsts Griffin like dude it was so sweet!" She cheered, making Issei laugh as he dug into his pocket and held out two lollipops, one strawberry and the other grape. "I got you something by the way. If you and Mare- Wait a sec, where is Mare?" Issei asked confused as he looked around to see if he could find the twin but to no avail.

**{A/N- For comedic tone, play "The Dark Elf Twins" from Overlord OST}**

Aura face palmed before looking back up. "MARE! Would you hurry and get over here!?" She screamed in her cute little voice. Down the hall, about for lockers away into a hall that lead to the janitors closet was Shalltears son and her sister, Mare. He wore a black hoodie and his blonde hair went past his forehead. However, his eye colour was blue and red and a small fang stuck out the side of his mouth. "B-but sis I-i... I don't w-wanna come..." he sheepishly said as he stuck a side of his head out the wall. Aura however, was not buying into it.

"MARE!" She screamed again. Mare jumped from his sister call and shot back into the darkness. "F-fine!" He sheepishly repiled, running out into the hallway before tripping on his own two feet, making Sapphire giggle. Mare began to run a bit before stopping beside his sister. "I-I'm sorry I made you wait Uncle." Mare repiled with a smile.

"Don't worry about it man. Trust me I was worse when I was around your age. Hell even ask one of them." He gestured to Shalltear and Solution, who stood there with a smile on their face. "They will tell you literally EVERYTHING about how I was back when I was a kid. And if they forget something, just ask Basara. Anyway, I wanted you guys over for this." He gave the lollipops to the kids, who took it instantly and looked to their moms.

"MOM CAN I!? PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE CAN I HAVE IT!?" Aura was jumping up and down as Albedo giggled before catching her baby girl in her arms. "Of course you can. Your uncles always spoil you both." She said with a smile, followed by Shalltear who allowed Mare to have the grape lollipop. "I don't know who is worse at spoiling them! Issei and Basara or Demiurge and Rubedo!" She said happily and Mare put the lollipop in his mouth.

Before they could talk any further, Jim showed up beside Yuri. He was dressed in a tanned suit while she was in her maids uniform. "Hey! Hah... sorry I'm late! The traffic here was a fucking buzz!" He exclaimed as he was catching his breath. Sapphire smiled as she leaned in and kissed him quick on the lips before smiling. "I'm glad you can make it though hunny.~" she responded happily as she held her lovers hand, making him smile back before Yuri spoke up. "My apologies to interrupt but Mrs. Hasegawa and Lupusrigena are waiting in the nurses office for us to eat lunchbox together." She spoke in a monotone voice but had a friendly and unreadable smile, making Issei think she was a mix of Grayfia and Solution.

**'Does your uncle have a thing for maids!? Geez... I may of wanted Scream to dress like that' **Venom laughed as Issei almost chuckled. However, Solution rolled her eyes before answering her sister. "Leave it to the oldest to know how to ruin fun." Soultion spoke before walking down to the first floor, making Yuri cry out that she is fun. Albedo laughed, holding her daughter in her arms while she walked downstairs followed by Shalltear.

Before Yuri could walk downstairs followed by Jin, Yuri and Sapphire, Issei stopped them. "Hey guys... mind if I ask you a favour?" Issei sounded serious, making them stop in their tracks before turning around completely.

"Of course kid. What is it?" Jin asked nonchalantly, making Issei sigh. "Okay here me out. Basara and I have a plan..."

_Meanwhile, Gym_

Basara was walking beside Yuki, both of them arguing about who is the best basketball player. He said that hands down is Michael Jordan while she says its Lebron James.

"Okay when's the last time Lebron has MUTLIPLE BACK TO BACK TO BACK TO BACK championships and had a number RESERVED for him?" Basara shot back to Yuki who kept her bored face. "...simple. His stats are better than Jordan. Stars don't lie." She deadpanned, making Basara sigh in annoyance. Before he could reply, Mio and Kurumi stepped out the door from the computer lab, leaving Maria and the other girls who were catching up on their homework.

"Ouuh, so what's the gossip?" Kurumi joked while Mios right eye twitched when she saw Yuki eerily close to her Basara. However, it went straight into a frown. She feels uncomfortable about what she did with him that night when Maria casted the spell on them. She can't deny she loved the way she felt when he did that stuff to her but there was one issue she can't seem to avoid, that she was his cousin.

Before they could even think about what next, a swarm of students started to rush towards the gym, reminding Basara like a swarm of zombies from _World War Z_ he watched with Mio. "So does anybody want to explain that or what?" Kurumi asked sarcastically as the others beside her watched as well. "...only one way to find out." Yuki deadpanned as she followed the crowd and walked to the gym, followed by Mio who was just as curious and Kurumi who ran off to them. "HEY WHAT THE!?... wait for me!" Basara shouted before running to catch up with them.

When they got to the gym, all they saw was camera flashes near the stage, and on the stage was something none of the devils and the Daedric Prince could thought of. "Why is their a magical girl on the stage?" Kurumi asked with bewilderment. Yuki kept her bored face while Basara couldn't deny she had a great pair of knockers on her. However, he felt a high aura radiating from the mysterious girl, an aura that can't wipe out anything it comes it contact with. An aura of death.

"Move it alone folks nothing to see here! Come on let's go!" Saji yelled out as he ushered everyone away from the magical girl who kept doing lewd and questionable poses for the camera. "You look like your having fun!" Basara shouted as Saji rolled his eyes. "Not now Hyoudou." He spoke to Basara before looking back at the magical girl.

"Okay now, this isn't school appropriate! I'm gonna have to ask you to change into something less revealing!" He spoke in a powerful tone, making the magical girl laugh. "But I wanna be a magical girl!" She screamed back while doing a pose again, making Saji look at her ass that he saw for a moment but back to her. Before he could even reply, The door that lead out side opened up from the side of the stage, revealing Sona Sitri.

"Saji! What's going on here!" She shouted in a cold tone she usually gives, making him scared. Before she could reply, her blood went instantly cold when she saw the bane of her existence. "SONA!" The magical girl yelled as she tackled the young devil to the ground. Mio had enough with the fun games and spoke to the magical girl. "Hello Lady Leviathan! It's nice to see you again!" She said happily, gaining a nod of approval from her before looking back at her younger sister.

"Don't you miss me!? Come on! When we're suppose to do this! We're suppose to hug then have a big fat kiss then have you put your tongue in my mouth and that would lead you into eating me out and girl in girl action wouldn't that be hot!?" She said so fats that it made Basaras head spin. Sona blushed madly from her sisters embarrassing comments as she was hugged tightly.

"P-please sister..." she said in a quiet tone., quiet enough that only Serafall could hear. "Not in front of Basara..." she said quietly, making Serafall squeal as she dropped her sister like a sack of potatoes before turning to Basara. "So you are the infamous Ghost Rider!? Not to mention Sapphires Son!? YOU LOOOK AO MUCH OLDER!" She chirped with excitement.

"Uh... yeah I'm Basara Hyoudou, I'm the mutated rook Of Mio Naruse." He bowed, making Serafall laugh. "Oh I know ally about you! After all, Sona writes about you in her di-" She was cut off by Sona crying and running away towards outside, followed by Saji. "YOURE EMBARRASSING ME!" Sona screamed with tears in her eyes as Serafall ran after he's. "WAIT SONA IM SORRY!" She yelled back, chasing them hot on their tail.

"Geez she's just like Shalltear." Basara spoke before the bells rang. They all nodded and walked back to the main building, ready to end Parent day.

_Kuoh Academy, Class 3-B_

Akeno and Kalawarner were in the same class, both of which didn't want to be any where near right now. Akeno never had anyone come to her parent day and it hurt her more than she can remember, when the kids would ask her where's her dad or mom, she would always dismiss it and later cry about it when she's home alone. After that, she skipped parent day whenever she could to avoid it entirely but Rias needed her today.

Kalawarner was in the same boat, her navy blue hair dancing in the wind from the breeze out side when she thought of her mother, Lakyus. The thought of Kokabiel killing her mother was making her want to give up everything and leave. But knew she couldn't leave Raynare. In a weird way, she was her last family.

Now the girls were in Mr.Satamoros English class and the English students parents were standing in the back. The teacher was giving out roll calls to the students, each of which showed their parents off until the dreaded name she didn't want to hear pop up. "Akeno Himejima." The old teacher called out. Akeno sighed as she slowly stood up from the chair, eyeing the room but knew there was no way out from exposing the truth about her parents demise.

"Here sir." She repiled flatly, causing the others to look at her. The teacher checked her name off in attendence before looking back at her again. "And where is your parents today Mrs. Himejima?" He asked politely. Those words cut through her heart like a knife, reminding her of her mother who was killed in front of her young eyes. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run. To be anywhere from here. Before she could reply, a mans voice called out.

"I'm here sir. I'm her father, Jim Hyoudou. I'm looking after both Akeno Himejima and Kalawarner." Those words made both the navy blue haired girl and ravenette to look at him with surprise and shock in their eyes. Low and behold, Issei and Basaras uncle, Jin was standing there, his signature smile and reading glasses on him. The teacher was shocked as he saw the older brunette look at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Hyoudou. I wonder.. what have you been doing these past two years?" The teacher asked curiously as the other students and parents looked at him. "I was in the 707th GROM task force sir. I just retired a while ago." It was a half truth. He did retire but was never for the military. Kalawarner started to tear up as she wipped her head back to the front of the class room, seeing Basara who was looking at her with a kind smile that soothed her heart.

It was the first time some truly showed love and affection to her, making her tear up more when she mouthed the words "thank you" to him. Her heart was beating fast and had a blush on her face. Akeno either couldn't believe it, that Issei sent his uncle here to be with her on parent day. It was the kindest thing any boy... no. Any MAN had ever done for her.

"Well I thank you for your service, My Hyoudou. Now please. Let's begin." The class started, making Akeno open her text book with a smile and new found hope while Kalawarner felt a feeling she never knew how it felt before. The feeling of having a dad.

_Hyoudou household _

After school, Akeno and Raynare hugged Issei tightly and began to thank him for what he did while Kalawarner did the same for Basara, making not only Mio but Chisato look upset. After school was over, Zeoticus, Sirzechs, and the whole gang gathered at Issei and Basaras house for a barbecue.

"She Shoots! She scores!" Basara yelled and cheered for Aura who kicked the ball past Issei who was acting as goalie for the scooter game. Issei really has to go all out, after all her strength for a little girl is like her mother's own. Mare was siting on his moms lap while they drank the wine Sapphire had bought, each and every one of them having girl talk.

Kiba amd Xenovia were in the living room, fighting each other in _UFC Undisputed_. He was Sugar Rashaud Evans and she was Lyoto Machida. Yuki and Koneko were playing Dominos on the table with Kurumi while Zest and Kalawarner chatted with the mature girls. Jin was on the girl, a bottle of beer in his hand while he talked to Sirzechs. Raynare, Maria, Mio, Chisato, Akeno and Rias all couldn't help but watch in awe and cuteness, seeing Basara and Issei play with Aura and Mare.

In a way, they all thought that they would one day be amazing fathers. Smiling, Chisato looked around at the scene, seeing everyone laugh and talk made her think of something her best friend, Aine, has told her years ago.

_"This is what life looks like. A home. A family and people who love each other. A home is where you are safe, a place you can share laughs, a place you can feel love. A home is a place you know you are at peace.' _

Chisato frowned after, looking up the blue sky as she thought to herself. 'Aine... Yuri... Aki... girls... please be alive' she thought to herself before Sirzechs spoke out. "Ahh. Rias. I thinks it time for you and Everyone else to go get _them_." He finished with a grin, making Rias know who he was talking about.

"I'm sorry but who are they?" Xenovia angrily asked, making Kurumi know she was beaten for the eleventh time by Kiba. Mio sighed, breaking herself out the trance of Basara playing with the kids. "I'll explain on the way." She quickly said before Chisato cut her off. "Oh no ya don't kiddo! I need to talk to you and Basara right now! Rias and her peerage can handle this!" She shouted. Basara stopped playing, knowing what she was talking about until Mare tugged on his shirt.

"U-uncle. What's wrong.." he repiled in his sheepish tone. Basara knelt down and patted the boy on his head. "Nothing bud. Just Issei and I will be back okay?" He said with a smile, making Mare give a smile back. Basara sighed and walked in the house behind Mio, everyone casting curious and weird faces until Kalawarner raised her wine glass.

"I'll see ya soon!" She shouted back, making Issei smile as the Gremory group was beginning to cast a magic circle. Kurumi and Maria took Issei and Basaras place and played with Aura and Mare. Rias sighed and with a bright flash of crimson light, they were gone. Ready to bring Gasper Vladi and Nanao Tachibana.

**Hey! So this chapter is done! There is a couple of things I wanna bring up here real quick. Now, if some of you read the review up top or otherbarry6's comment about the girls being pregnant, I'll just say it right now since I'm always upfront with you guys. Yeah. They will all get pregnant after a while and that will lead into the second series that is a CONTINUATION of this series which I'll get into shortly.**

**Now you may be wondering, when did Issei ever had kids? He actually has several later on in his life. These are Ex Gremory, Kuruenai Himejima, Airi Argento, Zen Hyoudou, and many others I can't remember off the top of my head but yes they are legit characters in the DXD LN. And when I mean they all will, THEY ALL WILL GET PREGNANT. Each and every one of the girls will have one or two kids.**

**Now, the final thing I wanna thing up is the second series that will be a continuation of this series. What do you guys think of an actual My Hero Academia pull in with some marvel tropes? I like the challenge lol you Gus get to decide if Izuku will be a villain and work with the devils who are also on the side of evil or the kids get caught in the wrong place in the wrong time and forced into UA.**

**OR**

**It could be post apocalyptic and lead into High School of The Dead and Attack on Titan area. JUST KNOW THEY WILL BE EXTREMELY DARK. Anyway, let me know. Dark My Hero Academia/Marvel? Or dark Attack on Titan and High School of the Dead? **

**Until next time!**

**Ps. Now Chisato won't call him master. I just thought it sounded pretty hot lol **


	21. Life 20- Gasper and Nanao

**reTherealtwoface9**-** i was gonna go with it longer but instead, I went with the continuation idea and made them already tired enough from the mall lemon scene and have it their entire date/lemon concluded right there instead of kinda dragging it a bit too long from the date until the apartment scene. Technically, I can use a computer to correct the grammar mistakes but long story short, my pc is already packed somewhere with my shit for college so I'm kinda stuck watching the Shinmai/DXD anime on the damn Xbox for arcs/lines for it to blend well and my phone to write it in. I'll try to correct every mistake I can though. **

**Otherbarry6- I was continuing off of what they did from the mall to the lemon in that chapter so that's why they were already basically beyond tired after that. HOWEVER, the Master servant contract will upgrade both Issei and Basara, not only making them stronger and faster but their stamina basically at a god level. Yeah I want a girl for both that are not from their series to be their top girls. For Basara, I landed on Landred and Rin, and Issei I'm torn between Sakura, Homura, or Asuna.**

**Sirvancelotgraves- ahh, yes. so the reason why I decided to end the lemon portion for this chapter early is because I was following it up after their date and their previous lemon scene in the mall. I made it so they were both tired from earlier but still had enough for one more go. The master servant pact will definitely play a role in expanding not only his strength but stamina, making him go longer with his girls. I only plan on using the master servant pact with Mio, Kurumi, and Yuki so it won't get repetitive and boring quickly. now regarding Landred and Aki, I'm going to have them be the sex crazed freaks and flip the tables on him, making him be submissive to him while they have his way with him. Also, I have no issue writing in lemon scenes with him and Chisato every now and then, for this chapter, I'm gonna rectify his feelings for both Mio and Chisato so he can feel more comfortable doing that type of stuff of Mio. Originally, I was gonna have him explain his feelings for both in Season 3 when they head to the underworld but I decided to get this out the way now and have him proclaim his feelings for both his girls so it wont get too repetitive and boring quickly. Season 3, I will go far more in depth about Issei and Rias' relationship and how they are trying to deal with their feelings despite being cousins. Also, I thought about it and I'm thinking about switching it up and having his first penetration to lose his virginity would be Koneko or Yubelluna or even Ravel. idk just thought I would mix it up lol. OR I could go the canon route and have it to be Akeno who he loses his virginity to since Kurenai is the eldest out of his children.**

**Adamcoleera- oh yeah he will. I'm gonna use the master slave pact to make him a lot more stamina and strength when it comes to his lemon scenes with his girls. it will start in season 3 when he they all go to underworld. that's also when I plan on pulling an arc from shinmai and senran kagura in here so expect season 3 to be ALOT longer than both season1 and season 2.**

**TheChampionmike957- I was actually thinking about making Landred aggressive towards Basara and have Chisato join the fray, making it into a threesome, and do what you suggested and have him barely keep up as they share him. medusa being aggressive is also a great idea for issei since I already want Akeno to be aggressive towards him since shes an SM fiend like Maria. ill give Landred, Chisato and Maria all one scene where Basara literally CANT keep up with them and leave whoever you guys want to be aggressive with Iseei. of course it cant be Asia, Ravel, Bennia, or Elminhilde since it doesn't really feel right with their characters. Yasaka, Yubelluna or even Kuroka. ill let you guys decide. anyway, yes so after this story, im gonna have it continue from the kids perpesctive since I plan on having ALL girls pregnant and give birth at the end of this. it will be a dark MHA and marvel mixed into it but WONT include any of the cosmic side of marvel like Thanos, Dormammu, Nova,etc. Some characthers I already landed on being in the second story from both MHA and Marvel is Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Black Widow, Miles Morales, Fantastic Four, Punisher, Overhaul, Himiko Toga, Dabi and some others ill leave for a surprise. of course, it wont be MHA without All might, Izuku and Class 1-A so expect them to be in there as well. Of course ill have to retcon the jokes about Deku in here but it didn't really impact the story here in the first place. last thing I wanna mention though my guy is that since Issei does have kids later on in his life, the kids he will have in this fic with the other girls not from DXD will have to OC'S. you guys should give me ideas on how their oc kids should be like when the second story happens. in the meantime, here is the list of Isseis children that are canon:**

**Kurenai Himejima- Son of Issei and Akeno**

**Ex Gremory- Son of Issei and Rias**

**Zen Quatra- Son of Issei and Xenovia**

**Shirayuki Hyoudou- Daughter of Issei and Koneko**

**Kurobara Hyoudou- Daughter of Issei and Kuroka**

**Airi Hyoudou- Daughter of Issei and Asia**

**Shin Shidou- Son of Issei and Irina**

**Robertina Hyoudou- Daughter of Issei and Ravel**

**Helmwige- Daughter of Issei and Rosswiesse**

**Ernsteine Galnstein- Daughter of Issei and Elminhilde**

**the rest of his kids he will have with Tearju and the others for both him and basara will be OC.**

**Anyway, we are getting near the end of Season 2, Yurishia and the gang will officially meet Issei and the others at the end of this season during the leaders summit and then bam! Season 2 is over. Now for season 3, will of course be Loki, Diodora arcs with the Sitri/Gremory rating game and introduction of Yubelluna and Ravel. Also, season 3 will have a bit more focus on Sona, Tsubaki, Meguri and Tsubasa. Now, regarding Raphaeline and Orihime, they won't be introduced until AFTER season 4, that's when we will be getting into the LN area of Shinmai, DXD, Overlord and the other series that are taking place in here. Season 4 WONT introduce any of the girls from other series like Medusa, Bennie, Elminhilde or anything like that. I'm Only planning on introducing Yasaka and Kunou like we see in the LN/Anime. **

**After the fourth season, I'll will be adding in some arcs from Overlord and Shinmai. Most notably the arc when Mio is kidnapped and Evileye meets Demiurge disguised as Jaldabaoth in season 2 of Overlord. Now, there is SOMETHING I wanna address here real quick. I knew from the get go that the more you add, the more you have to manage. so ill make this completely clear, THERE WILL BE SOME ARCS THAT WILL HAVE VILLAINS FROM THE GIRLS AND OTHERS SERIES. for Venom, it will be carnage. For Ghost Rider, it will be Zadikiel and Blackout. For the SHINOBI girls (meaning Sakura, Homura, Rin, Tsunade, Miyabi and Hinata) will be the Yoma from Senran Kagura and Pein from Naruto. NOW, the one thing that was brought up is that I know that Grayfia will be hard to incorporate into the harem including Yasaka. im gonna put all the worries to bed right now that Grayfia Wont be officially in the harem until the end of Trihexa and Rizevim arc and for Yasaka, she wanted to fuck Issei basically right there during the Christmas, snow SoL ARC in DXD. Does that mean that Basara and Issei will be forced into fatherhood on the spot? yeah it will. BUT. for those of you who HAVENT read that far in the Light Novel, there's an entire chapter or two that Issei is already taking care of Millica's when he visits the Human Realm, thinking to himself about how parenthood would be if he had kids until Akeno found him in the bathroom, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach and saying she will bear his child how many times he wants. Also, Ophis and Lilith already live with him and even though they are dragons, act like kids so either way, he is already a father LONG before he has his own kids with the girls AND Kunou visits him basically all the fucking time too. its safe to say that he technically was playing the dad roll already. Also, there will be ENTIRE arcs in here from Shinmai and maybe Naruto, it wont just be dxd only so saying im adding girls in just for the fuck of it isn't true at all. **

**sorry for the rant lol i just had to make that clear since I received multiple messages about it.**

**_Life 20- Gasper and Nanao_**

_Kuoh Academy, After Hours_

"In here? This is where they been held this whole time?" Issei asked confused. Rias and her peerage were standing outside of the forbidden room in the old school building, the sun was setting as it casted a beautiful dark gold that shined throughout the windows. Rias only nodded, her mind wondering why of all times her brother would want to release her and her cousins bishops at this time.

"Yes. Mio and I were young when we had to seal them away... it hurts me to admit that I was not strong enough to keep their powers at bay. However, last night my brother ordered me and her to release _them. _Why? I do not know but my bishop refused the offer and hers did not want to go without the other." Rias finished as Akeno stepped forward, casting a large yellow magic circle that made the wooden door covered in tape to glow.

"So he's a shut in then? If you just give him Manga then he would become a full on otaku." Xenovia said flatly as Akeno smiled, the door glowing brighter as Kiba spoke from behind Koneko who looked bored. "It's funny actually. Before you and your brother came, they were the strongest here. It was to the point where they used computers and other means of technology to complete their contracts." Kiba finished as Issei rose an eyebrow in both surprise, curiosity and shock.

"Meanwhile I'm stuck doing contracts to magical girl body builders and a damn _Gundam _elite fan." Issei complained out loud, making Asia giggle while Venom spoke again. '**It's either that or no harems for you.' **He joked as" Issei straighted his back instantly, causing the Symbiote to laugh. Before Issei could reply, a loud glass shatter went off, causing him and Xenovia to be on guard until Rias calmed him down. "Relax Ise. The seal was just broken... now let's see where this goes." Rias finished as she collected her thoughts, putting her hand on the gold handle before pushing the door open.

When the group walked into the room, Issei noticed it was really dark and dusty, as if no one entered or left for years. However, that wasn't what made him weary. In the middle of the dark room, he spotted to mysterious bed shaped objects that were laid out beside one another. 'Is it me or does that look like a coffin?' Issei thought to himself as Rias and Akeno were looking around the large opened room.

The room looked like an old classroom that hasn't been used for years. Multiple wooden desks were pushed against the wall while the chalkboard was covered in a thick layer of dust, completely covering the green surface below. "Huh.. it looks like an old English room." Issei spoke out loud as he analyzed his surroundings more, carefully looking at the book shelf that held multiple books of Stephen King, Shakespeare and Jane Austen. Koneko was standing by the doorway, her usual bored face was kept as she eyed her surroundings like the perceptive girl that she is. However, she heard a small bump near her left side that came from a dark corner that was covered by a thick, jet black veil. she vaguely was able to see a dim light coming from the inside. she slowly walked to the corner, light as she possibly can make herself so she wont reveal her position. As she got closer, Xenovia walked beside her, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she too saw the dim light. "..don't make to much noise. There is something-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" A feminine shriek let out in the room, causing Issei to stop exploring the books and jump in shock. Rias only smiled when she saw Akeno emerge from the darkness from the back of the room. "Hello little one. I'm glad to see you are doing okay. The seal has been broken so now you are free to come home with us now, okay?"she spoke in her calming, motherlike voice while Koneko and Xenovia went back in the middle of the old classroom to join the rest of the group. Issei stood there confused, wondering who Rias was speaking to as he watched Akeno struggling a bit to come completely out the shadow with something clutched tightly in her right hand. '**I hope its food. I been getting hungry since we left the barbecue.' **Venom finished with his signature smile, causing Issei to roll his eyes before speaking back to his partner. 'im sorry but who scarfed down FIVE FUCKING RACKS OF RIBS' Issei fired back, making Venom laugh before making a quip of his own. '**Well I also wanted that damn Oh Henry you had in your bag but who said no?' **Venom returned fire, making Issei groan in annoyance. However, Akeno had finally managed to pull what she had in her hands out from the shadow with her.

"But I don't wanna go outside! The outside world is too scary!" The bishop called out in the same feminine voice, making Issei's eyes almost pop out his head the moment he saw her. She had light pink eyes and blonde hair that was cut just past her chin. She was wearing the school uniform with the signature Kuoh red kilt that made him stare even more. "Holy shit! she is just a little girl! and she is just like Asia! do all bishops gotta be pretty blondes or something?" Issei finished, making Kiba giggle from how far he is away from the truth. Issei turned around, wondering what Kiba found funny but a gust of wind suddenly shifted towards him, the breeze hitting his body before he whipped his head back around. What was in front of him was a boy that was dressed in a black jacket that had white accents in the middle. His body was sleek and athletic while his short dirty blonde hair was similar to how the other bishops hair was cut. He was wearing purple glasses, making his blood red eyes shine a bit from the outside light that protruded from the hallway and in his hands, was a book that was titled _I Am Number Four. "_W-Who are you dude?! and how did you do that?" Issei asked shocked about how this guy could suddenly make his aura appear and disappear from thin air.

The boy only smiled, pushing his glasses up with his index finger as he gazed at the Daedric Prince who was still dumbfounded. "I apologize for that. I truly am but I have to correct you. That's a boy... and I'm a girl." she finished, making Issei shake his head in doubt until Rias confirmed it for him. "Relax man I fell for it too when I first met them. I know he may look like a girl but I'm telling you, that's a guy and she is a girl." Kiba voiced out from behind him as he tried to surpress his laughter. Venom however, was laughing his ass off. '**I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED LITTLE ONES TOO! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!' **Venom cried out in a mixture of both laughter and snarls, only making Issei drop to his knees and comically cry about how the gods and the beings abandoned him, making the female bishop laugh and Koneko just look at him with her usual bored face. Rias walked to boy who was still huddled on the corner, hugging him from behind that made him calm down a little before speaking. "Everyone, this is Gasper Vladi and Nanao Tachibana. The bishops in mine and Mio's peerage. I apologize Nanao but your king had something to do so I am going to bring you back home with us." Rias finished as Nanao nodded, taking the rest of her books for the road. Akeno smiled as Gasper was slowly standing up with her king "Not only they are devils. But they are also Vampires." everyone, including Issei, was shocked to hear that Gasper and Nanao are real Vampires. the only vampire that Issei knew was Shalltear and she was... well she's Shalltear.

"Hey Gasper? come on. its time to go." Nanao said as she was clutching her books to her small chest. Gasper shook his head furiously as if he was trying to make it spin all around, tears welled up in his eyes again until he cried out again. "No! I don't wanna! P-Please don't make me!' he cried out, Rias smiling at him before Issei walked forward and extended his arm. "Come on bro its time to leave." Issei said flatly as he grabbed a hold of Gaspers forearm. However, Gasper shrieked, causing a bright flash of light to appear that made him shield his eyes, after a couple of seconds, Gasper was gone with the light. "What the-?" Issei muttered out as he pulled back his arm, looking at it weird until he heard Gasper shivering again. "I'm sorry! please it was an accident! I didn't mean it!" he cried out again as he was holding onto Nanao's leg for support. "Did...please tell me I wasn't the only one who felt that?" Xenovia asked confused, making Asia nod in agreement. "Yeah... im guessing it was him?" she asked curiously, making Nanao smile as Gasper clenched onto her leg tighter. "I'm sorry. It was his sacred gear that acted up again, the **Forbidden Balor View**, or the evil eye that stops the world. when he gets scared or too excited, he can stop whatever he is looking at for a short period of time." Nanao explained, patting Gasper on the head gently as she kept her smile.

"Another thing is that it can unconsciously get stronger rather quickly, it means he can achieve Balance breaker like you Kiba." Rias finished before he Gasper disappeared again, reappearing in a cardboard box that was tucked in a corner near the doorway. "I don't like when you guys talk about me behind my back. Why cant you guys just ignore me like you always did?!" Gasper cried out as Issei walked to the box with a smirk on his face, kicking it slightly before speaking out loud. "Come on man! it anit that bad outside!" he protested with a smile but Gasper wasn't having it. "I don't care! I just wanna be a Gasper in a box so go!" he whined, making Issei walk back to the group as Rias was rubbing her temples. "uhm, Rias? I think its time for us to go." Akeno voiced out beside her king who nodded in agreement. She began to walk back into the hallway, her large tits banging against one another as Akeno followed suit. "Kiba? if you are free. I want you to come as well please. My brother wants to know more about your balance breaker." Rias asked the blonde knight who nodded as he joined his king and queen. "I want you guys to take over Gaspers train with Nanao. it never hurts to train on the basics." Rias finished before disappearing in a red flash, only leaving the others to behind in the dark hallway of the old school building.

_Hyoudou Household_

Basara was finished saying goodbye to his aunts and the embarrassing duo that is Shalltear and Solution, both of which kept asking how Rikka and Liala are since they last saw them in Hijirigasaki Academy back in Tokyo. He had to admit, out of all his so called "friends" he left in Tokyo, he did miss Rikka and Liala. The brash, hard headed vice principal of the student council always try to be stern but ending being clumsy and has a strong love for cats, which she made Basara swore not to tell anyone about. Liala on the other hand, was an enigma to him. On the outside, she appeared as this blonde haired, blue eyed friendly girl that made friends with everyone but was oddly close to his little brother, Issei, more than anyone else he seen. She would frequently go to his math and physics debates and often would ask Issei for his help on biologoy, something she NEVER did to anybody. In other words, he knew nothing about her outside of the academy.

Pushing that aside for now, he followed his aunt and his cousin to the bedroom, his heart beating fast since he had fucked Chisato not even twelve hours ago. Mio was right behind her, confused on why she would ask for her and Basara alone. "Excuse me, can you explain why that you need to talk to us?" she asked, hoping to get some answers from the goddess who only nodded as they sat on the bed, her jean hot pants being swallowed into the mattress as Basara was wearing blue gym shorts and a white tank top. "I want to talk to you both about how you feel about one another." those words made Mio blush, not because that she might have to tell her cousin about how conflicted she is, it was how she had the same conversation with Sapphire the night before.

_flashback_

After Mio had said her goodnight to Sirzechs and her family, she went into Basara's room to sleep there for the night like her usual routine. She walked into the room, her pink silk pajamas hugging her hourglass curves perfectly as she turned off this light and flopped into the bed. She felt her body completely drained from energy but she couldn't go to bed, her mind kept going back to one specific person who was not with her tonight. Basara.

She was confused beyond anything else. Before her memories had returned to her, she saw Basara as a boy who she could generally see herself building a life with, to be married to and maybe, have a child with him. He didn't see her as the "Daedric Princess of Nazarick and Chaos" or the "Queen of Kuoh", he saw her as Mio Naruse, the high school girl who was afraid of horror movies and a genuine, caring and loving woman. That's what made her start to like him and be attracted to him in a way she never thought she would of, a feeling that it might be love. Now, with her memories back, she felt weird having such desires from her own blood, the same feelings she had before this happened to her. She wanted to cry about how difficult this is. On one hand, she cant deny the feelings she has for him, the feeling that 'ill always be with you' ' ill always protect you' and 'ill always cherish you' he made her feel. However, she remembers her childhood with him smiling as a kid, going to the park together and playing _Dance Dance Revolution _in the arcade. She didn't want to ruin that but knew that she would have to choose eventually between love and family.

Sighing in defeat, she turned to face the wall, clutching onto his black sweater that faintly smelled like him. In a weird way, that started to calm her down and made her think that he was holding her in his scarred arms as he slept, whispering to her that everything will be okay and that he will be there for her no matter how many times she screwed up. She held his sweater like a lifeline, never wanting to let go of it. She reached out behind her to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, clicking it on as the small light illuminated a part of the room. In the reflection, she didn't realize that she was inadvertently crying, tears were running down her face that made a small wet patch on her pillow. She wiped her tears vigorously away when she heard footsteps approaching the door way. The bedroom door swung open, revealing Sapphire dressed in her sons pajama pants and _Borderlands _T-shirt. All Sapphire had to do was look at her niece and knew something was wrong, her eyes were red and puffy and she was holding onto her sons sweater.

"Wanna talk about it Mio?" Sapphire asked as she walked to the bed, laying down beside her and looking into her nieces eyes who still looked like she wanted to cry. Mio eventually broke, she started to tear up again as Sapphire began to comfort her, letting Mio cry on her shoulder as she began to let it out. "I... I don't know what to do... I'm so confused... and I'm scared about what happens if I do something..." Sapphire listened as Mio began to pour her heart out, feeling her hot tears stream down her shoulder and land on the pillow. "its okay, hunny. Stop trying to be tough okay? its okay to cry. Now, tell me what is scaring you." she comforted in her mother tone, reminding her when she did the same to Issei when he was younger and got nightmares. Mio began to let out muffled sniffles before she told her aunt, collecting her thoughts before relaying them out loud. "I... I... Im in love with Basara…" she quietly said as she kept her face buried in her aunts shoulder. Sapphire did not know how to react to it, she knew that something had been going one between them but to think it may actually be love...

"its okay hunny….. that's perfectly fine. how does he make you feel?" she asked the red head, who slowly lifted herself up off of her aunt. Sapphire couldn't tell her that Basara has secretly been seeing and dating his own aunt after they asked her not to tell anyone yet since they too don't know what to call themselves. When her best friend told her that she has a thing with her own son, she wanted to kill her right there. However, what scared her is that she felt a little envious and jealously from her. Her stomach was all tangled and her sank but fluttered a bit that day when Chisato told her back in the Naruse Manor. It didn't help at all that her son looked like a carbon copy of Ryoji, her first true love and Issei was a dead ringer for Raphaeline.

Mio kept her gaze on her aunt as she wiped away her tears. "He... makes me feel so warm and protected.. that nothing will hurt me when he is near... He makes me feel like I'm the most precious thing to him... but now that I remember that he is my cousin..." Mio's voice trailed off, trying to formulate the words until Sapphire finished it for her. "Your afraid that pursuing an incest relationship is bad?" She finished, causing Mio to look down to the bed making Sapphire know she was right. She sat up with her niece, meeting eye level as she pulled her into a hug. "don't be afraid of it, Mio. I know that my son has feelings for you too. If you truly believe that you love my son, then I will support it no matter what." those words felt like a huge relief off Mio's back, causing her to cry from those words. "Thank you..." Mio replied as Sapphire wiped her tears away. "that's what I'm here for... Now..." her voice trailed off as the girls began to lay back down on the bed, Mio's eyes were still puffy but she had a smile on her none the less. "tell me about what you two did with that master servant pact~"

_End of Flashback_

I know that both of you have conflicted feelings about one another and its tearing you both inside right now. I want both of you to tell each other how you feel right now." Chisato said, knowing that Mio needs closure just as much her man does. The teens turned and looked into each others eyes, both of them were blushing completely hard as they met each others gaze. "I... uhm…. I like you basara…. i really do... but were cousins... do you think that its okay for us to be together?" she quietly asked as she bent her head down. Basara couldn't believe it, she too was carrying this with her the whole time, just as bad as him. Slowly, he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. " Mio I... feel the same.. theres times where... all I can think about is you... there is two things that keep me going every day. and one of them is you." He said with a frim yet somewhat shaky voice that made her calm a little. He felt bad for not telling her that secretly, he has been fucking his aunt behind her back but he knew that one day, his and Chisato's relationship will be exposed. it was no longer a matter of "if" , it was a matter of "when".

"But... there's something I gotta tell you." He started again, making her surprised from his words but nonetheless, agreed to listen to him. Basara sighed, knowing that he might get smacked or punched for being a two timing jerk but knew she had the right to know what is going on. " I uh... I like both you and Chisato." he finished, making her heart stop. "I'm sorry?" she asked in disbelief, making Chisato sigh before speaking up. "its true hun. I like him too... and he likes both of us." she confirmed, making her surprised beyond words. Not because that Basara was technically "cheating" on her, it was the fact that she seemed fine about dating her nephew. "I... do you love him?" she asked, making Basara stunned as he didn't know how Chisato felt towards him. The Goddess went silent for a couple of seconds before answering her question. "in all honesty... I do love him. and I know that you love him too." Mio's face went as red as her hair as she looked up, frantically trying to deny it until Basara hugged her. "I'm sorry for not telling you Mio... but I love her too... and I love you just as much." he replied as he kept hugging her, making her cry again as she slowly hugged him back.

she knew that right there, her feelings were confirmed. the time she kissed him after the Kokabiel fight, playing countless video games with him and watching scary movies with him, how he always protected her from harm and made sure she was okay all of it confirmed how she felt to him. Love.

"I love you too." she quietly whispered back, making Chisato smile as she stood up. "but... are you sure your okay with this Basara? are you happy with the both of us?" Mio spoke as she slowly pushed herself off of him, wiping her tears away as Chisato looked him in the eyes as well. Basara thought to himself for a second, both of the girls he likes are waiting for an answer until he finally spoke out. "I am... its just gonna be hard getting used to the fact that I got two girlfriends." he confessed, making the girls look at each other then back at him. "Hey.." Mio trailed off, making him look at her as she smiled back at him. "I'm willing to make this work if you are... it will be just as hard for me too." she finished with a smile, kissing him out of love that made her heart flutter.

"Hey! don't forget about me too!~" Chisato fake pouted, making Basara laugh as he broke the kiss with Mio and began to kiss his aunt the same way. Mio was happy to know that Basara was happy with her, knowing that she's his cousin but didn't bother him in the slightest anymore. She was happy that she can call him her own. Basara and Chisato broke the kiss off, smiling as she licked her lips to keep his taste in her mouth. "i can never get tired of that.~" She said with a grin. Chisato checked her phone and saw it was already one in the morning. "I'm sorry kiddies. I got to go help Lars with something so ill be back soon." she finished with a smile, casting a large green light that covered her feet. the light shined brighter, making the sigil cast larger on the floor as she looked back at her nephew again. "I'm happy that this happened. Basara~" she spoke before disappearing in a flash, leaving only the teens in the room.

Basara was smiling, turning off the lights in his room before getting into the bed. Mio was blushing as she saw him take off his shirt, revealing his abs and muscles. "Aren't ya getting in?" he said with a grin, making her smile as she began to take off her shirt, revealing her dark purple bra. She got in the bed with her boyfriend, cuddling together as they stared at the ceiling together. "hey... wanna go on a date this Friday?" Basara asked, making Mio blush again until nodding with a big smile on her face. "id love that... now lets get some sleep. goodnight Basara~" she whispered in a quiet voice, making him smile. "goodnight Mio~" he replied back to her. They kissed one last time before falling asleep, ready for tomorrow.

today was the day that Basara entered a relationship with his aunt and cousin.

_Kuoh Academy, behind the ORC_

"NOO!" Gasper screamed as Xenovia was chasing him around the courtyard, Durundal clenched in her hand as she was hot on his tail. "MOVE THOSE LEGS FASTER! YOU WILL END UP SKEWERED IF YOU DONT PICK UP THE PACE." Xenovia fired back as she chased the vampire down before Gasper stopped at the bottom of a tree, catching his breath while Xenovia watched him unscathed. "Why are you so mean to me!?" Gasper cried out, making Issei and the others cover their ears. "A healthy mind lives in a healthy body. You wont think I'm so mean after you are stronger." she finished before giving off a cocky grin, making Issei awkwardly smile as Kurumi, Koneko, Asia and Nanao were all watching Xenovia stand proudly in front of the small vampire. "Don't you think she is taking it too far?" Nanao asked worriedly, concerned for Gaspers safety however Kurumi waved it off. "Xenovia may be an battle crazed nut job but she isn't a cold hearted killer." She replied, remembering her fight with the Cerberus. Asia however, was still staring at the boy who was crying on the tree stump, repeating out loud that Xenovia is mean. "Well, she does enjoy yelling at people. Remember she yelled at your uncle when he yelled that the food was ready?" she said with a smile, making Issei smile when he saw his uncles face when Xenovia was yelling at him since she was losing to Kiba in _UFC Undisputed, _followed by multiple defeats in _Jump Force._

As the teens were talking about the barbecue that happened yesterday, they failed to notice that Koneko was walking to Gasper with three white irregular balls in her hand before showing them to the young vampire. "Hey Gasper? you will feel better if you eat these." she deadpanned as she held out that white balls. It was garlic. The moment Gasper seen the garlic in her hands, he let out a girlish shriek, making Kurumi giggle while Nanao just watched. "NO WAY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Gasper cried as he ran away from Koneko, who only had to walk to stay close to his running. "...come on. don't be such a baby. you can wash it down with a fresh glass of holy water." she joked in her monotonous voice, only making Kurumi and Nanao giggle a bit. "huh. who knew Koneko had a sense of humor." Xenovia said shocked as she saw Koneko have a slight smile on her face as she chased Gasper around.

"Yo! what's going on?! you guys having fun?" a familiar voice called out, causing the teens to turn around and see Saji walking towards them with a smile on his face. Kurumi scoffed at him as she remembered him trying to flirt with her while Issei was polite. "Hey. what's up man?" he replied, fist bumping the blonde who just smiled. "nothing, class is on break so I thought id come see the dangerous bishops Rias and Mio ha-" he heard a feminine cry, turning around to see Gasper who was running from Koneko still. "HOLY SHIT!" he squealed, comically pushing Nanao out the way, making her drop to ground as Kurumi helped her back to her feet. "Sorry dude! but another pretty blonde!?" he exclaimed, saying sorry to Nanao in the process but eye fucking Gasper, making Xenovia laugh since he didn't know yet.

"Yeah, he is a boy. I'm a girl." Nanao replied, brushing her skirt off before doing the same to her black jacket. The moment he heard her words, Saji instantly felt disgusted from looking at Gasper like a woman before collapsing to the ground, whining about the gods the same way Issei did as Xenovia only looked on. Suddenly, the hairs on Issei's arm stood straight, causing Venom to speak to him. '**We are not alone.'** were the only words the symbiote said, causing Issei to turning into the Agent Venom suit instantly. Xenovia took note of this and unsheathed Durundal, followed by Koneko who materialized her gauntlets. They all heard a laugh coming from the woods, making them be on guard before Azazel appeared in his signature brown yukata. "**You!" **Venom snarled, not knowing to either draw and shoot the fallen leader with his devil fused Glock or listen to the man. "Well, why wasn't I invited to this party?" he replied with a cocky grin, making Venom want to smack the smirk off of him. The moment Saji seen every one get into a battle stance, he called out his sacred gear and readied as well, followed by Kurumi who casted her new silver edge armor that Malbogea made her. "Relax kid, your mom would rip my head off if she finds out I harmed you or your brother in any way." Azazel replied with another grin, making Venom silently sigh in relief but still kept his guard up.

"**Then what exactly are you here for?" **Venom asked the fallen who only laughed a little too hard. "I'm looking for that holy-devil sword boy but I'm guessing he isn't here today is he?" Azazel replied, making Venom draw his gun on instinct and aimed at Azazel's head. Kurumi channeled her wind onto her Katanas while Koneko and Nanao only made their energy grow quite a bit. "No he isn't and you better stay the fuck away from him." Kurumi spat, only making Azazel laugh harder. "Geez, you are always the feisty one aren't you? you remind me a lot of your father Issei." Those words made Issei's heart sink a bit, lowering his gun as the image of his dead father in the alley flashed in his head. Seeing this, Azazel knew he plucked an unnecessary chord that he should not of brought up, making his sigh. "Look kid.. I'm sorry to bring that up. Your dad was a great person." Azazel said with a stern face, making Venom look down to the ground. After a couple of moments, Azazel was back to his usual self.

He turned his gaze to Gasper, Nanao and Saji who were just standing there. "Hey you! **Forbidden Balor View** eh? you do know that your sacred gear could be lethal if your power capacity is low. I'm already aware that you have the black dragon pulse, **Absorption Line.**" Azazel finished, making everyone stunned from how he knew that without meeting them before. Azazel turned his gaze to Nanao who flinched when she met his gaze. "I already know all about you. _Daughter of the Nightwalker." _Azazel finished with a smile, making Nanao's eyes widened from his knowledge about her past. Azazel turned his gaze back to Saji who still had his battle ready stance, waiting for Azazel to make a move. "During practice, try taking away some of that power he can't control so he can learn to stop objects and people at a better rate. After all, **Absorption** **Line **is capable doing a lot more than what you think you can do kid. You got that damned dragon Vitra living in there. Be glad that it isn't Alduin that ended up in there. Oh, your welcome in advance." Azazel finished with his cocky grin towards Saji, the blonde looking down to his incomplete gauntlet in awe. _'No way! it can do that!? this thing is awesome! just you wait Issei! I'm gonna be just as strong as you one day!' _the blonde thought to himself.

"or... he could drink Issei's blood?" Nanao accidently spoke out loud, causing the other teens to be caught off guard while Azazel only laughed. "Hey! she said it not me! Anyway, Strip Club has London Keyes preforming so I wanna get a front row seat. Ciao." the fallen leader spoke before disappearing in a flash of light, making Venom go back inside Issei's body while the others de materialized their weapons and magic. "So, Can someone explain why he would just help us like that?" Kurumi asked, confused while Nanao kept her head down, replaying what Azazel had said to her. " I don't know but class is gonna start soon and I got to write this stupid history test and Kurumi has to show Nanao around the school. Can you handle the training Xenovia?" Issei asked the blue haired knight who only nodded. Without another word, the teens left the field behind the ORC building, leaving behind Xenovia who kept chasing Gasper around with Durundal.

_Kuoh Academy, final period_

Basara was in math class, taking down physics and calculus notes that was beginning to make his brain fry. It was at times like this where he wished his nerd of a little brother, Issei, would tutor him. However, that was the least of his worries. After last night, Mio and Him promised to keep their relationship from the others until they find the time to tell Rias and the others. To top it all off, Chisato has been getting a lot more clingy and romantic with him since that night. 'Having two girlfriends is hard... Wait cut that shit out! you agreed to this man so don't be a little bitch. man up and take care of your family like you promised them you would!' he thought to himself, pumping himself up before the bell rang. He grabbed his books and shoved them in his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder as he began to walk out the class. He walked towards his younger brothers class to get him for lunch. However, he bumped into a small blonde with red glasses, knocking her to the ground and scattering her papers all over the floor. "oh I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, helping the blonde pick up the papers before looking into her eyes. Nanao looked back into his golden eyes, her cheeks were raging hot as she blushing violently from how handsome he is.

"I-Its okay" she muttered out, silently casting her magic eye ability to keep herself from having a global meltdown about how cute Basara is. "Relax, it was my fault. are you okay?" Basara asked with a smile, making her blush more until it disappeared from her magic eyes. "yes... I'm looking for Mrs. Stewards English class and I cant find it." She admitted, making Basara smile. "Its okay. ill take you there. I'm Basara Hyoudou by the way." he extended his arm, making Nanao smile. "I'm Nanao Tachibana." she replied, shaking his hand. however, the moment she touched him, she felt something that made her heart sink. The aura of Brynhildr.

"Is everything okay?" Basara asked confused, making Nanao look back to him nervously. "Yes! don't worry about me!" she awkwardly proclaimed, making Basara confused but shook it off. "well okay then, follow me." he gestured, making the Vampire walk quickly with Basara towards their destination.

_five minutes later._

They arrived at Zests English room on the top floor, the hallway was dead since she already was gone back to his house and majority of the students were wither doing club activities or already home. "Okay so here you- OH SHIT!" he yelled out, dodging razor sharp claws. he jumped back a few feet, gaining distance from Nanao who had long dagger like claws protruding from her hands. "What the?" he asked confused, dodging another attack from Nanao who shot at him like a bullet. "Hey what did I do to you!" he exclaimed, dodging and parrying attacks to wear her out. "You are hero clan right!? are you trying to hunt and kill me and Gasper since were vampires!? well I wont allow it! Not after how much pain you assholes caused!" she screamed, cutting Basara's face a bit with her claws that reminded him a lot of Zests talons. "What are you talking about!? I'm not hero clan at all!" he protested however Nanao didn't care, attacking him out of anger for what the hero clan did to her when she was a child. "Shut up! you have Brynhildr! that's known as a hero clan weapon and the only sword that is more powerful then that Excalibur!" she yelled out, causing Basara to parry another as he tasted his blood in his mouth from his wound on his face. She shot at him again but this time he was ready.

He parried her attack, swivelling to the right while keeping his right foot locked before wrapping his arms around her body, keeping her arms restrained in the process. "Listen to me! I'm not hero clan but my dad was! my mom was also a goddess and my other mom is a Daedric Queen! so calm down!" he yelled, making her eyes widen when she heard him yell. However, beneath her skirt she felt his soft eight inch member poking against her ass, making her blush furiously until casting magic eye on her self again to suppress it. After a couple of seconds, she finally calmed down and retracted her claws, making the Daedric prince let her go. Nanao kept her head down, embarrassed from her actions while Basara quickly turned into his rider form and back out, healing his face wound. "I'm sorry... please.." Nanao was beginning to cry, remembering what happened to her mother and father until she felt strong arms wrap around her, surprising her to see that Basara was hugging her. "listen.. I don't know what you been threw but I promise... I'm not a hero clan member.. come on. ill explain everything in detail. Want some udon noodles? there's a wicked shop about four blocks for here." he asked with the kindest smile that made Nanao's heart skip a beat. Without realizing it, she took his hand with smile, walking down the stairs and back outside to the main courtyard.

_Meanwhile,_

Gasper, can you please come out? It was never our intention to keep you in here!" Mio yelled from the door, standing beside her was Issei who was groaning. "Hey my bad for bugging you guys during the meeting. I just didn't know what else to do since the training. you know he hates blood? like what kind of vampire hates blood?" Issei whined, making Mio laugh until looking back at the door. "Its alright Ise. Rias sends her apologies since she could not come and sending Maria to help you was a terrible Idea." Mio replied, earing a nod in agreement from Issei who listened to Gasper crying on the other side of the door. "What's wrong with him? why does he hate his power so much that he is willing to keep himself locked away." Issei asked his cousin who sighed, closing her eyes as she began to collect her thoughts before replying. "Gasper is a half vampire who hold one of the most powerful sacred gears ever to exist. However, the Vampires in Romania have a tighter and strict hierarchy than devils and demons like us. Since he was a halfling, they shunned him and his family despised him. The humans treated him no different, treating him like a monster and did unspeakable things to him out of fear and hatred." She finished, clearly with a hint of anger and disgust in her voice that Issei caught on too before looking back at the door that Gasper was still crying behind.

"Those damn assholes... to a damn child too. Don't worry, Mio. ill take care of this. Besides, I finally got myself a little brother so I gotta make this right!"Issei said with determination in his eyes, making his cousin smile. "Thank you Issei. You know, Rias is happy tp have you by her side." she spoke in a kind tone, making Issei blush while seeing the Naruse magic symbol appear beneath her feet. "Oh by the way, Shalltear told me to tell you that she went in your drawer and found your hentai games, she told me that she showed your mom too~" she teased before disappearing in a flash of light, leaving a blushing Issei who was beyond embarrassed before screaming. "SHALLTEAR!"

_Outside, 15 minutes later._

"Yo wait up!" Basara yelled to Asia who was walking with Xenovia, Koneko, Kalawarner and Kurumi. "..yo." Koneko deadpanned before taking a bite from her chocolate bar. Kurumi smiled while Kalawarner waved before going back to texting Raynare who was already home with Zest and Yuki. Before any could say a word, Asia's phone started top ring, she slid her thumb across the samsungs surface to answer her phone. it was Issei.

_AA:"Hello?"_

_IH: "Hey Asia? I'm sorry but it looks like I'm gonna be here for a while so I wont be home till. I hope you guys understand."_

_AA: "Oh yes I understand."_

_IH: "Thanks Asia. Can you ask mom to save me a plate of dinner when I get back? I heard Yuki say she was making Yakitori and shrimp."_

_AA: "Of course! Of course!"_

_IH: "Thanks. You sure you are gonna be okay? are you walking with the girls or are you with Basara?"_

_AA: "ill be safe! I'm with all of them right now! Zest and the others are already home and we are too so ill see you soon okay?"_

_IH: "Sure thing. See ya."_

Let me guess, he is staying to help with Gasper?" Basara spoke first as he re locked his phone again, switching the song to _Oddfuture by Uverworld _while keeping his left ear phone out so he can talk to the others. Asia nodded, walking over a smear of dog poop that someone didn't clean up. "Mmhmm. he wont be able to come home till late." Asia replied with a slight pout. "So a test of endurance then? seems pretty risky if you ask me." Kalawarner voiced her opinion before reopening her phone to text Raynare again. "I know that's what he wants but someone should of stayed with him." Kurumi spoke spoke as they stopped at a red light, watching the cars pass by. "...Really? cause the perv can suck it." Koneko deadpanned before opening a can of Mountain Dew. Basara smiled before replying to the girls as they all waited at the end of the sidewalk.

"Yeah well when my little bro gets his mind on something, its impossible to get him out of it." he replied with his smile, walking across the street with the girls when the light turned green. When they got closer to the house, Basara heard the sound of a saw cutting through metal. Everyone was confused and walked faster, hoping to see what was going on. "Uncle Jin?" Basara called out, seeing his uncle in the garage working on a motorcycle with Yuki. Jin saw the group walk into the front yard and smiled, wiping his hands from the grease while Yuki used a different rag to wipe the sweat off her neck from the hot sun. Basara couldn't help but admit that she looked sexy the way she had her blue jumpsuit around her waist while her top was covered in oil stains. "Oh hey! glad your back in time you dork! anyway, check it out! your new bike!" Jin exclaimed proudly, causing Basara to be shocked as he eyed the Harley Davidson model _Essai 114 _model.

".. don't break it too." Yuki deadpanned as she threw the rag onto the shoulder. Basara was in heaven now as the trio were off in their own world with the bike. Asia and the others walked into the house, the smell of Yakitori and thai sauce being marinated was making their mouths water. "Hey kids!" Sapphire yelled from the kitchen, causing the others to walk into the area as well. There, was Zest and Raynare on Issei and Basara's PlayStation 4, watching Game of Thrones which Kurumi sat down for instantly. "You need any help?" Kalawarner asked as she dropped her bag to the ground, making a loud thump as she made her way to the kitchen. "yes, can it fry the shrimp for me please?" Sapphire asked, which Kalawarner instantly went to work too.

"Hey.. this is a little embarrassing but can I take a shower here? training Gasper today made me sweat a lot." Xenovia asked shyly, followed by Koneko. Asia nodded and proceeded upstairs with the girls, grabbing them fresh towels in the closet in the hallway before going to the bathroom.

_Bathroom_

"Sorry for borrowing your bathroom." Xenovia spoke in her tomboyish voice, unclipping her white and pink bra and exposing her DD cup tits to the world. Koneko unclipped her skirt, revealing her frilly pink panties before taking off thigh high socks. ".. I'm sorry for being included too." she deadpanned before taking her panties off, revealing her ass. "Its better than talking about what to do with Gasper in the hot sun outside. Besides, we could all use a bath." Asia replied as she tied her hair into a bun, sliding off her pure white panties and bra, making her completely naked. The other girls were completely naked as well before stepping into the tub and washing area. Xenovia took one of Issei's body wash and squirted the blue gel onto a rag before washing underneath her right breast. Koneko was washing her hair with one of Sapphires shampoo conditioner hybrid gels while Asia was using her scruffy to wash her back, all girls were in pure spa mode and relaxed.

"Girls, id have to say I'm impressed on how hard you guys worked today." Asia spoke in her innocent and cheery smile while Xenovia kept washing underneath her breasts. "No. that is nothing compared to Issei's hard work. I find it admirable to find that he it still working hard for Gasper's sake." Xenovia finished before washing her armpits, followed by her hair. Koneko was finished washing her hair before moving onto her arms and legs. "... I guess no one can ever say that Issei and Basara doesn't care about their friends. Zest told me that he took Nanao out for coffee to explain what he and Issei are to her after she attacked him in school." Koneko deadpanned, washing leg petite legs before moving onto her breasts.

"I'm beginning to understand that. The only reason why I am still here is because of Issei saving me during Kokabiel. The same could be said for Basara when it comes to Kalawarner and Raynare." Xenovia added, sitting down on the stool letting the water pour on her curvy body as the soap and shampoo washed off her. Koneko stepped out the tub, sitting on the adjacent stool beside Xenovia and turned on the shower head. ".. they really are good guys. Even though Issei is a pervert." she deadpanned as she scrubbed the soap off her. Asia washed her hair out while the two other girls were rinsing off. "Speaking of Gasper and Nanao, I thought vampires can only come out at night? why are they out during the day?" she asked confused, making Koneko slightly nod as she got back into the tub, followed by Xenovia.

"It seems Gyaspe has the blood of the day walker in him. Nanao however, is a mystery to me." Xenovia spoke as she got comfortable in the tub, letting the water relax her tense muscles. "What's a day walker vampire?" Asia asked confused, squirting more of the shampoo in her hands. "... a vampire that can live freely during the day. he doesn't like the sun.. but it wont impede his movements either." Koneko deadpanned as she stood from the tub, water cascading down her smooth naked body. "Oh, that makes sense.. I was thinking about what we can do for Gasper." Asia said as she washed her hair out, followed by washing the rest of her body. Xenovia sighed, sliding into the water deeper as her breasts acted as miniature floaties. "Me too. the problem with him is his extreme shyness. I cant chase him around the field forever." She replied in a relaxed tone.

"...true. If he was more confident, then training him wont be an issue." Koneko deadpanned as she scrubbed her body with soap. Asia walked to one of the stools as she clenched onto the shower head, washing her delicate areas. "uhm… I'm not that good around people either. I don't understand why but when I'm on the phone, it is super easy to talk to someone but when its face to face, im a nervous wreck." Asia said quietly, making the other girls nod. "hmm.. face to face eh... I got it!" Xenovia shouted, startling the two girls who were with her. "..what." Koneko deadpanned as she was far to relaxed to move. "this is my plan to get Gasper to calm down..."

_ORC Building, 9pm_

Issei was sitting against the wooden door, eating a bag of chips that Nanao had dropped off before going back into the clubroom to sleep. While he was eating, he was also talking to Venom about his life before he came from earth which to Venoms surprise, felt good to talk about instead of bottling it up for years like he always did.

"Hey.. are you scared? of your power.. and us?" Issei asked to Gasper who was in the room, sitting on his bed. Gasper didn't reply, so Issei kept speaking before tossing his empty bag of chips and chocolate in the trash bin. "I'm a mixture of everything bud. Even though my father was a human... I don't think me or my brother have any human in us anymore. I'm the son of the Goddess of Time and Daedric Queen of Chaos and Ruin. I also have this thing call a symbiote that is bonded to me..." Issei trailed off, watching his left hand morph in a sleek black katana before back to his original hand. "It is sometimes frightening man. If you were to ask me about a year ago that my life would change... that my dad and his wife would die.. only for me to have all this power. I wouldn't believe you." Issei chuckled a bit, hiding the remaining pain from his fathers and Moriko's death.

"But aren't you afraid about what happens if you fail? I don't know how you could do that without having any doubts." Gasper replied, hugging his teddy bear as he sat on the bed. Issei on chuckled again, looking up to the ceiling as he spoke again. "Bud. I'm always scared. only the idiots are not scared when they are in trouble. Besides, I'm also kinda stupid when it comes to stuff like that. But you wanna know what I do sometimes Gasper?" Issei asked the young vampire who remained silent. "Sometimes I just laugh. and before I know it, my body just starts to move on its own... it moved on its own when I saved her from Riser a couple of months ago... that is something ill never, ever, forget." Issei finished, feeling his anger towards the phoenix member who wanted to rape Rias.

"I'm sorry..." Gasper replied, cracking the door open just a little to see Issei still sitting against the door. "Don't worry about it, dude. Things will be different from now on. You got me and my brother which remind me to introduce you too." Issei finished with a smile, making Gasper crack the door open a little more. "maybe... but wont I just bother you guys more?" Gasper timidly spoke out, casting his gaze to the floor until Issei just scoffed. "You don't bother me. not even a little.. in a weird way, you remind me of myself when I was your age. But looks like I'm playing the role of big brother now." Issei laughed a bit, followed by Gasper who chuckled under his breath. "You mean it?" Gasper asked shocked, now out the room and standing beside Issei. "Of course man! help me and lend your power yo support Rias, Mio and the rest of the gang! and if anything scares you, my brother and I will blast those fuckers to kingdom come!" Issei exclaimed proudly, making Gasper feel something he as never felt before. Hope.

"But... what if my power goes out of control? I don't wanna drink your blood. I don't like blood transfusions either and the thought of drinking your blood... I don't think I can handle it." Gasper looked to the ground, beginning to cry until he felt a cold substance touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw a black tendril floating in the air with white sclera and razor sharp teeth. "This is Venom." Issei spoke to Gasper who was shocked beyond words but also a bit curious. **"Hello, Gasper Vladi."** Venom spoke with a snarl, making Gasper nod slightly as he tried to adjust. "is.. is.. this your power.." Gasper spoke as he slowly touched the symbiote that was really cold. **"Yes. we are share a body, making us one. I hear, feel, and experience he does and I must say, we are both quite envious of your power. While for me, it would of stopped something happening to someone I cherish but for him... ill just let him say it."** Venom spoke before slithering back into Issei while Gasper watched in awe.

"For real man, I'm honestly jealous about how you can do that. I don't know if I will ever be able to use my moms powers but for you to do that is awesome! imagine how much girls I can freeze and get so much panty time! or I can freeze Rias and play big boobie bonanaza and slid my dick between her dairy pillows! don't forget about Akeno and Raynare, id do the same thing with her and watch my cum go on their fa-" Venom shot a tendril and smacked Issei on the back of the head, snapping him out his perverted trance and made Gasper laugh at the same time. "My bad... im a perv so Venom keeps me in check when I get too crazy." Issei sheepishly admitted, making Gasper giggle.

"But you are a nice perv... no one has never admitted to being jealous of me before but when you said it... it made me feel better inside." Gasper replied, hugging his teddy bear as he looked at Issei with smile. "Come on man! stop acting like a fool! you, me, and Basara are holders to immense power! You cant be afraid for the rest of your life so man up bud!" Issei shouted to Gasper who was shocked at his words, however Issei continued. "Besides, I'm on a mission with Venom right now! there has to be a way for Rias to get her own symbiote so her boobs can get even bigger! her tits will be like nothing no one has ever seen before!" Issei shouted proudly, making Venom groan instead of smacking his partner upside the head again. Gasper was entranced, feeling more hopeful and confident than ever.

"You're awesome Issei! you hold so much power in you but instead of being afraid of it, you stay positive! you are so idiotic that you have an endless amount of courage!" Issei instantly frowned at the 'Idiotic' part but played it off, scratching his head awkwardly as he looked at Gasper who was beaming with happiness. "Stop bro! you're gonna make me blush!"

**'you are the one who likes lolis and shotas.'** Venom snarled, making Issei roll his eyes before telling him that he is not getting another wunderbar and only Oh Henry! for the rest of the week. "you know, finding out you can be brave makes me feel brave too!" Gasper exclaimed, making Issei laugh. "Thanks man! hey get thus... in an epic twist of fate, I touched Rias' boobs! not to mention I was smothered by them too!" Issei exclaimed proudly, making Gasper gasp. "Really!? did she hit you after or.. did she ask you to di it!" Gasper asked, Issei only laughed again. walking inside the room with Gasper as he began to tell his adventures.

today was the day were Basara and Issei adopted a little brother.

_half an hour later_

"So get this man.. the idea of getting Rias her own symbiote for her chest to get bigger was from Sirzechs himself!" Issei yelled out from his seat on the floor, making Gasper surprised but shouting that the devil king is the best. Before they could go any further, the door opened, revealing Basara and Kiba. "Awww look at you two. nice work little brother." Basara spoke with a smile, fist bumping Issei before doing the same with Gasper who sat on the bed. "He didn't go perverted mode to you, eh Gasper?" Kiba asked the vampire who lied to him, shaking his head while Basara only laughed. "Sure~" Basara joked around when he sat on the metal folding chair. "Where's Nanao?" Kiba asked curiously, making Basara look around for the female Vampire too so they can talk more about his past after the coffee.

"Passed out upstairs. you guys do know its like ten o clock at night right?" Issei asked to his friend and brother, making Basara groan. "Uncle Jin went out to by Sake after and now Zest, Kalawarner and Mom are all drunk and dancing." Basara thought back to seeing his mom dancing beside Kalawarner, it felt really weird to him that he felt somewhat weird seeing his mom move her hips with ease, giving him a view to her ass that made him disgusted to have lewd thoughts about. "oh dear, don't tell me Uncle Jin was doing the sprinkler again." Issei embarrassingly spoke as he remembered his uncle doing that on his fifth birthday. Basara only nodded, making Issei groan. Kiba only laughed, he felt like he truly was apart of the family after everything that had happened.

"Anyway, what you guys been up to for this past time?" Kiba asked curiously as he pulled out another metal folding chair and sat down. "perfect time anyway! I got a kick ass play here that us boy from the houses and Gremory and Naruse can do!" Issei proclaimed, catching both Kiba and Basara interested. "Whaat? Issei has a plan that wasn't made from Yuki or Zest? well lets here it." Basara replied as he scooted his chair in. "Yeah! sounds like a plan!" Kiba joined in as well. Issei stood up off the ground, raising his Venom covered fist in the air. "Okay so get this! one of us transfer blood to Gasper and have him stop time!" Issei shouted, Kiba and Basara were following along. "Okay now what? we have Rias or Mio cast a spell on the attacker that will take affect the moment its over?" Basara asked his younger brother who only gave a smile.

"Even better! when the girls are frozen, im gonna grope them like crazy!" Issei shouted.

"im out." Basara deadpanned, making Issei frown before looking at Kiba who kept an awkward smile on his face. "okay...why do you need us?" Kiba asked awkwardly, not bold enough to leave the plan like Basara did. "you serious? when I'm doing my thing, we might get attacked so you gotta protect me when I'm busy titty fucking Akeno!" Issei shouted proud again, making Kiba sigh from his friends boldness. Before Kiba could reply, Basara spoke out. "Can someone explain why he is in a box?" Issei turned around and saw Gasper back in his large carboard box, making him facepalm but Kiba chuckle. "Why are you back in the box!?" Issei shouted to Gasper who was still in his box. "hmm? oh I'm sorry. I just feel better in here when I talk to people." Gasper replied, making Issei face palm himself.

"Come on, Gasper. you have to get out eventually." Kiba spoke with a smile, making Gasper sigh in defeat. Before Gasper could reply, the door opened again. "Oh, you guys are here." Xenovia spoke, walking with Asia and Koneko. "What are you guys doing in here?" Basara asked the girls who were walking to the boys. Koneko walked to Gasper, holding something in her hand that she threw in the box. "...here. eat." She deadpanned as she threw in garlic, making Gasper scream and jump out the box. however, Xenovia was ready and chucked a large, brown lunch bang on is head with two eye holes, masking his face completely. "How does it feel?" Asia asked the vampire who was walking around. "I...I... like it!" Gasper shouted back to the group who were standing there, watching him. "what...okay what?" Basara was confused as he saw Gasper walking around.

"whos idea was it?" Kiba asked the girls who looked at Asia who blushed with embarrassment. "well.. I just told them that when I'm on the phone. I find it easier to talk to when they cant see my face." Asia finished, making Xenovia smile as she held out her condoms she keeps in her pocket. "That's when I remembered I had these for when we practice making babies Issei. it made me wonder if we can cover his head up too." Xenovia replied, making Basara's eyes pop out when he heard the words 'babies', 'Issei', and 'practice', in the same sentence. "explain when were done here." Basara gave a smirk to his younger brother, making him blush in embarrassment.

**'You know he will tell your mother right?' **Venom asked his host who only sighed.

'I know man. I know."

_Kuoh Academy, before final class_

"Are you stupid or are retarded!? Saitama could destroy Goku!" Basara exclaimed, making Issei growl in annoyance. "You do realize that Goku's Ultra instinct is by far the best he could do right now but he will still evolve!? Saitama didn't even fight a planet ender while Goku fought Broly, Frieza AND MAJIN BUU!" Issei retorted, gaining an evil look from his older brother. "Issei... HE IS CALLED THE ONE PUNCH MAN FOR A FUCKING REASON! HE DEFEATED BOROS AND DESTROYED A FUCKING METEOR WITH JUST! ONE! PUNCH!" Basara yelled, making Issei ready to quip back but Maria and Akeno interrupted them.

"Oh hey ladies." Basara spoke softly, calming himself down so he wont blow up in front of the girls. Maria only giggled while Akeno kept her smile. "Are you guys doing anything after today~" Akeno asked the brothers who shook their heads in response, gaining a smile from Maria. "then can you both meet us in the Shaolin temple after school today~" Maria asked her crush, making Basara smile. "Yeah sure." he replied, making Maria smile. "Yeah ill be there." Issei replied as well, both of the girls gaining a blush on their faces. "okay. ill see you soon.~" Akeno gave a kiss on Issei's cheek, followed by Maria who did the same to Basara. Both boys were blushing hard as they silently walked up the stairs, forgetting about their argument they had earlier.

_Shaolin Temple, Kuoh._

The boys went home first to drop off their bags, explaining to their mom who was sitting at the dining table with their aunt, Chisato. When Issei wasn't looking, she gave him a kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth while stroking his dick from the outside, telling him to meet her in the nurses office tomorrow which he happily obliged to do. Now, they were walking up multiple cracked stone stair cases, the hot sun beating on their necks as Basara's long button up shirt {**A/N: he is wearing his school shirt from Shinmai anime.} **that clung to his body with each step. "couldn't they pick a mall?" Issei whined as he was tugging on his collar of his white shirt, cherry blossom pedals flying to the ground as they finally got to the top.

When they had finally reached the top, both brothers couldn't believe their eyes. Akeno was dressed in a bright red summers dress with a white shirt underneath. Her ravenette hair was no longer in a ponytail and was flying free in the wind along with her skirt. Maria had her silver hair stylized into curl styled bun, held together with a white ribbon. The keyhole was still on her neck however the goth loli outfit she always wore was replaced with a long jet black dress that had two long slits going down to the end, showing her porcelain legs and silky thighs. Needless to say, they looked dropped dead beautiful.

"AKENO?!"

"MARIA!?"

**Hey! so this chapter is done! so before you ask, yes I made Basara clarify how he feels towards both Chisato and Mio. HOWEVER, Mio doesn't not know about him sleeping with her whenever she gets the chance. that wont be revealed until season 3, that's when I play on having Mio and Basara have sex for the first time AND delve into the complications of Rias and Issei's relationship in season 3. Also, Season 3 will introduced not only Yubelluna and Ravel, but also see Meguri, Tsubasa and Sona and their feelings towards Issei and Basara. Next chapter, will have one final lemon for this season between Chisato and Basara that will take place in the nurses office. IT WILL BE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER so be prepared for that lol. Also, the next chapter will have Maria and Akeno admit their feelings to Issei and Basara and of course when they meet Michael. What kind of weapons do you want Michael to give Basara? I want it to be Raphaelines weapon but don't know what weapon it could be. Also, we know that Akeno was RIDICOUSLY close to seducing Issei in the anime in that episode so how about this? you guys want the four to make out? Issei and Basara to get head from Akeno and Maria before Mio and Rias show up? let me know! anyway, Until next time!**

**P.S I have something in store for Katera when the mage arc happens, lets just say it will be somewhat dark and since she plays a VITAL role on how this will end and the second series, she will remain alive in this but won't steal the spotlight. **


	22. Life 21- Wanna Play Doctor?

**Hey! So this is the beginning of the Mage Arc! Now, this will play out a bit different from how we all know and love from the dxd series. Katerea Leviathan will remain alive in this series, she plays a vital role on how this series will end and how the second series will begin since im going for the more "Evil" approach when the MHA/Marvel/ and this series continues . When she reappears however...I will just say it will be dark on what she does lol.**

**Theraceytracy- Some might will tbh, I didn't give it that much thought. I will have Tearju and Miyuri to basically be the mad scientists that spend a lot of their time in the lab if they are not in school. Considering that Yasaka has her daughter, Kunou that goes to Kuoh elementary later on, I might have the Youkai expand into Kuoh but not a whole lot. Landred and Aki, I'm gonna make them that best friend duo that swing both ways for each other (I hope you get what I mean). I'm gonna keep to the Maken Ki spirit and have Aki be the school nurse as well beside Chisato, making them both the school nurses of Kuoh. The thing about Landred is that she too is also a school nurse in Ataraxia so maybe I might just follow that too? idk yet. I actually might have to do that since she is technically a sorceress. **

**Sirvancelotgraves- Isseis lemons will INSTANTLY start in season 3. It will be when the house is turned into a palace and Akeno wakes him up naked. His lemons will start with her.**

**Thechampionmike957- I hear ya, im gonna balance it a bit and NOT give a kiss to Maria but have Issei and Akeno kiss. The reason why I didn't have Basara tell Mio everything is because I want it to be a more of a "caught in the act" thing from her. I want him to truly make love to Mio after in season 3. **

**Akilja95-Yes this chapter will be nothing but lemon this chapter and the peace summit will be next chapter, that's when Yurishia and the others will come here. It will start off with Michael and some events that will lead up to the leader summit but the rest will be nothing but lemon.**

**otherbarry6- yee I know lol I meant to say lars but I corrected now.**

**Harpylips- there will be other chapters where they get intimate in public places without barriers. the same goes for landred and aki as well! Maybe for Akeno too lol.**

**Anyway, long story short, Katerea Leviathan will remain alive for this and the second series, what she does afterward will affect not only Issei and Basara, but ALL FACTIONS. This chapter will start off with Michael and some stuff leading up to the peace summit but the rest will be lemon. I did this because Michael gives Issei his gift the day before the peace summit so having him do all that stuff during the day of the peace summit and have it line up perfectly with Katerea and Azazel making plans just wouldn't make ANY sense. Now, Lets rock!**

_**Life 21- Wanna Play Doctor?**_

Well, Issei's day could not be going any better. For one, he is stuck in a traditional Japanese room with Akeno who kept her smile. Basara was on the other side of the temple's monastery with Maria, both of whom were with the duo who are in charge of the heavens itself, Saint Michael and Griselda Quarta.

'**There is no way out from here, partner. If we try to escape, I'm sure that he would waste no time on killing us.' **Venom replied with a low, raspy but thought out voice. Issei knew he was right, the room they were in was in a building deep inside the monastery with no trees to swing himself away. He could jump away in his Eddie form but that would make him a perfect target for skeet shooting. Needless to say, he was stuck here.

"Behold, Daedric Prince of Perversion..." Issei instantly frowned from his words, causing not only Venom but Akeno to giggle as well. However, a flash of holy light began to emit from the middle of the room, causing him to shield is eyes while Akeno kept her beautiful smile. After the light had died down, A jet black sword was floating in front of him. It was a double edged blade that glowed a dark red while the end of the blade was notched on both sides, the guard of the sword had one side depicting light while the other had a skull for darkness. "This is a legendary sword I had in my war room for countless millennia after the great war. I have no use for it since it belongs to the underworld. Now, this sword, Rebellion, is yours." Issei's eyes widened as the jet black sword floated to him. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed onto the grip of the sword, immense blood red demonic energy sparked and cracked to life as he held it firm in his hands. "Amazing." was the only words he was able to mutter out as the energy began to calm down.

"Why would you give this to me? I'm a demon and you are an angel. Wouldn't it be better to keep things like this away from me?" Issei asked the angel who just smiled, looking at the Daedric prince who was curious. "Because Issei Hyoudou, the time for us to put aside our differences and focus on peace is upon us. We must work together, or die trying. Also, I have heard that your brother has the legendary sword, Brynhildr, with him at all times so I give you the legendary Rebellion that is equal in demonic power and energy to Brynhildr." Michael replied to Issei who was following along. "Besides Issei, the leader summit tomorrow will put an end to the fighting the factions that have been in battle since the beginning. First, it was Vlad the Impaler who was one of the original Satan's generals who was killed in a battle between Saint Peter who died from his wounds later. Then it was Heavens champions, the assassins, were wiped out in the industrial era in 1868 by the Templar order who were under the command of Valac the fallen angel, neither of them survived. Then of course, it was World War II. Not to mention, the Manson murders that was made from the final Lucifer as a desperate attempt to force Heaven to begin the rapture so he could invade the human realm. This all needs to stop Issei."

Issei nodded in understanding from the ravenette's words before looking back at Michael who stood there. "I have done what I have came here to do. I will see you both again tomorrow in the leaders summit." Michael began to glow a yellow energy as he started to disappear. However, Issei had stopped him. "Wait! there is something I been meaning to ask you!" Issei shouted, making Michael turn his gaze to the brunette who stood there. "I apologize but Griselda and I have to leave at once. I'm sure your brother is already on his way home right now with Maria. Tomorrow, child. ask me what you wish. Farewell, Daedric prince of perversion." Michael had disappeared from the room, leaving Issei and Akeno who began to pour tea.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"So this is mine now?" Issei spoke out loud as he held Rebellion in his hands, making Akeno smile as she took a sip of green tea. "Yes. Michael and I have casted multiple runes to rid the holy magic that was bound to it after been in heaven for so long." She replied with a smile that made Issei blush alone before he dawned a look of seriousness. He let out a deep sigh, wondering if he should bring it up until he did. "Hey Akeno... can I ask you about something? something that happened last week?" Issei asked sheepishly to the ravenette who only nodded, placing her tea cup back onto the small wooden table before looking into Issei's golden eyes. "When.. we fought Kokabiel… he mentioned Barakiel… almost as if he knew something about your past that even I didn't... who is he?" Issei asked while internally punching himself for bringing up something that he knew too well it was personal.

After a couple of seconds, Akeno let out a deep sigh, gazing at the floor with her bangs covering most of her face. "Barakiel is my father... I'm a half breed daughter of the fallen angel leader and a human." She replied in a low voice as tears began to well in her eyes. Issei did not know how to react, that the beautiful Akeno Himejima, the girl who always smiled and knew how to lighten a mood, the girl who was always laughing beside her best friend, Maria, was a half breed. "My mother was a young shrine maiden, doing her nightly walks until she found a badly injured fallen angel and nursed him back to health.." her voice began to trail off, a tear drop escaped her eyes and fell onto the table. "She did her job well... after, they fell in love. Soon enough, I was born." Akeno began to cry, keeping her eyes to the floor as years of pain and humiliation began to pour out. However, she gasped in shock when Issei hugged her tight, feeling his muscular arms wrap around her body as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm such an idiot.. I shouldn't of brought this up. I'm sorry Akeno." Issei comforted the ravenette who started to push herself off him.

Before Issei could ask what she was doing, she began to slip her arms out the sides of her red dress, exposing her back. A large flapping noise erupted, causing Issei to jump in shock. She had one fallen angel wing, and a devils wing. "Signs of my heritage Issei... I jumped at the chance to become a devil when Rias gave me the choice. A choice to begin anew, since then, I hated my angel side... Now, this is my shame for what I done. A mixture of both Devil and Angel wings... I wanted to tell you for so long Issei. To let you in my life, knowing that you won't hurt me no matter what... but you hate fallen angels. They caused you so much pain... it isn't hard to know how you feel about me and Raynare." When Akeno said that, countless visions flashed in Issei's mind, each replaying the day Mittelt had killed Kurumi and Asia in front of his eyes and when Kokabiel almost wiped Kuoh off the face of the earth with Black Light.

"You are right... I fucking hate fallen angels." Akeno frowned when she heard his words, wanting to cry again until Issei continued. "But I don't care! there is more to you then who your old man is!" Akeno was shocked to hear the Daedric Prince's words, watching him stand up to meet eye level with her. "Listen to me Akeno. I don't care if you are the daughter of Barakiel or even that blonde weirdo Azazel. As far as I'm concerned, you are one of the most awesome, kind, most beautiful woman I have EVER had the privilege of knowing. Yeah I hate fallen angels but that doesn't mean I hate you or Raynare. You both are refined, smart, and if were being honest, you both got a killer rack... You are an amazing woman, Akeno and ill always protect you and her no matter what." Issei finished, his right hand venomized until it turned back to normal.

He began to hear sniffling, tear drops hitting the tatami floor mat below him as Akeno started to cry as she dispelled her wings. "You say sweet things like that... and what's a girl to do.." Akeno looked at Issei with a bright smile, her eyes filled with tears but was happy nonetheless. Before Issei could react, Akeno pounced on him, both of them dropping like bricks to the floor. Issei had the wind knocked out of him for a couple of seconds but recovered. "Hey A-Akeno! are you okay!?" Issei exclaimed with worry in his voice which made Akeno giggle. "I decided... I'm totally fine with being your third." Akeno replied, taking off more of her dress, revealing her tits to him. "Wait, third of what?" Issei asked, trying not to blackout from feeling her dairy pillows on his chest. "Rias is without a doubt the true wife, while Asia and Raynare fight for the second place. So I'm taking the third." Akeno said with a smile, pushing her breasts deeper on his chest, making Issei gain his perverted smile. Without realizing, Venom overtook his hand again and pulled her in closer, making her gasp and moan.

She began to smile, knowing that he was liking what she was doing to him. "It seems like you are liking this Issei. It seems that someone wants to play~" Akeno purred as shew felt his hard seven inch member begin to tent. "Tell me how much of a bad girl I been baby. scold me~" Akeno purred again, making Issei's mind begin to go blank. "You are a bad girl?" Issei replied in an unsure tone, making Akeno gasp in wonder. "Yes! that's it! I love it when you talk dirty to me. it turns me on. Come here you~" Akeno smiled as she bent down, kissing Issei which made him surprised but kissed her back. She began to push her tongue into his mouth, making his gasp in shock but allowed her to enter. Issei was in pure bliss, Venom overtook his left hand and went his way down to Akeno's ass, squeezing it tight that made Akeno moan. After a couple of seconds, they broke apart.

Akeno smiled, licking her lips to savour his taste as she sat on her knees. Issei laid down, his head on her silky thighs as she began to play with his hair. "Looks like I really am a bad girl since I'm taking one of Rias special privilege's.~ Issei, do you feel great my love~?" Akeno asked the smiling Issei who only nodded vigorously "Yes ma'am! This feels great! As long as Rias doesn't find out." That when he felt a major spike in devil energy, followed by Venom who spoke. '**Well, were dead.' **Issei shot up and saw a VERY pissed off Rias standing in the doorway, her entire body was glowing dangerously with devil energy. "That I don't find out about what." She flatly said, walking into the room while Akeno only waved. "Wait! I can explain! I lost my contacts!" Issei shouted, trying to calm her down but knew it wasn't working. Rias began to fishhook her cousin, her hand covered in dense energy that made Issei squirm in pain.

"Did you get the sword?" Rias asked Issei who only nodded. "And Michael?" Rias followed up the question with another, making Issei nod again in pain. Sighing, Rias took her finger out his mouth, drying it across her skirt while Issei was rubbing his cheek. Akeno giggled as she began to put her dress back on, watching Rias walk to the door, followed by Issei. "Then that means we are finished here. Lets go." She replied in a low but hurt voice, walking out the door with Issei who followed behind her, leaving a smiling Akeno who began to pack everything up. "You don't have to be so jealous. He still is in love with you, Silly~" Akeno told Rias who stopped in her tracks, replaying what she had said until walking back down the stars of the temple.

Rias and Issei were walking down the stairs in total silence, the sun was now setting as a slight chill was in the air. "Issei... I... your goal is to have a harem one day right?" Rias was the first to speak, stopping on the last stair while keeping her gaze to the red sun. "Yeah..." Issei replied, not sure where this is going until Rias spoke again. "Do you love me..." Rias was afraid to know the answer, while Issei looked confused. "Of course I love you." Issei replied to Rias who only stood there. "Do you love me as a woman? or as your cousin." Rias asked Issei who stood in silence, not knowing how to reply until Rias only sighed. "Of course... it was foolish of me to ask. ill see you home Issei." Rias began to cast a magic circle beneath her feet, leaving Issei who looked down in shame. 'I know I am in love with him. I don't care if he is my cousin... but would that be a problem for him?' Rias thought to herself as a tear began to escape her eye, after another moment, she was gone.

**'You do love her as a woman. don't you." **Venom asked his partner who only sighed, nodding as he began to walk. He looked back to the temple, seeing a bright flash of goldish red light, signaling that Akeno just left as well. 'I do love her partner. very much. its just... would it be wrong to have that type of relationship with my own family?' Issei replied, walking across the street while it was almost dark. Venom only let out a sigh **'Issei.. if you truly are in love with her. Then remedial things like that should not be an issue.'** Venom told his partner who began to think about what he had just said as well. 'I know... it is just gonna take some time to get used to the fact that I am in love with my own cousin... in the meantime.. I'm just gonna swing around and clear my head.' Issei replied as he ducked into an alley, the sun was gone and now the city of Kuoh was busy with nightlife.

Issei had let Venom take over, morphing into his Flash suit so he would be harder to notice. He sheathed Rebellion on his back, looking back to the stone wall that made the dead end alley. Venom extended his arm, shooting the black webbing out his wrist and just like that, he was gone.

_Meanwhile_

On top of a building, stood a tall, tan skinned woman in a low cut blue dress and wearing glasses. She was masking her aura perfectly as she saw a pitch black object flying around the city. Katerea smiled, watching the infamous Venom as he swinged himself high and onto another street. "I'm sure that pawn, Nigun would be honoured to go to his death, he has outlived his usefulness as well as that fool, Shalba. I need Venom and Ghost Rider alive. They will bend to my will then the rest of the underworld and its aliies would follow suit. After everything is said and done, I would breed with them, creating a powerful lineage of warriors." Katerea turned around and walked inside the skyscraper, smiling evilly as the metal door slammed shut behind her. 'One way or another Ghost Rider and Venom... I will get you!'

_Kikyo-ha Hakuba Mura Restaurant, Tokyo_

"I'm guessing you want me to go to that boring meeting, wont you." Vali asked Azazel who was busy taking a sip of white wine. He began to put the glass down, taking another bite of his sushi. "That's right, Vali. After all, you _are_ the white dragon emperor." Azazel replied with a grin, making Vali sigh as he took another sip of his beer. "So what are the odds that we all go to war again?" Vali asked the Grigori leader who just smiled. "Of course you would ask me something like that. You tryna die quick Vali? I'm sure Le Fay would be upset if you did." Azazel snickered, making Vali scoff as his words but had a very small but noticeable red tint on his face.

"There is nothing left in this boring ass world to interest me." Vali replied with a cold face, making Azazel sigh. "You need friends, Vali." Azazel replied with a groan, taking his last sushi into his mouth while Vali just sat there. "Oh I forgot to tell you something.." Azazel started again, gaining a curious look from Vali. "The Red Dragon Emperor is near."

_Hyoudou Household_

Basara sighed, walking into his room and turning on the lights. Mio was already sleeping, wearing only his ninja turtles shirt and sheer pink panties. He looked closer and saw Yuki sleeping beside her, making him surprised but shook it off nonetheless. He took off his leather jacket, followed by his jeans and shoes. He opened his closet, hanging both of them up and bringing out a pair of shorts. He hung his chain back on the hook on his door. He then took out the gift that Griselda had given him, a weapon that his other mother, Raphaeline, had used during the war, the Kusanagi Japanese sword, bounded by immense divine energy that she had given Griselda too before she had disappeared.

Sighing, he got into the bed beside Mio who began to stir awake from his movements. "hey hun.. I'm sorry. just go back to bed." Basara told Mio who rubbed her eyes for a second until resting her head on his chest. "Did you get the sword..." Mio asked sleepy while Basara kissed her on top of her head, followed by Yuki who rested herself on top of him before going back to bed with a smile on her face. "Yeah.. I never knew that mom had a sword like that." Basara replied, feeling his body succumb to the depths of sleep. Mio smiled, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat. "Good.. I know that she would want you to have it." Mio began to trail off, going back into a deep sleep while Basara was also closing his eyes. "Goodnight Mio~ Goodnight Yuki~" Basara whispered as he kissed them both on their forehead. He looked back and out to the window, the moonlight casting a dim light into his room. "Goodnight mom." Basara tiredly said before closing his eyes, falling asleep.

Issei however, was not sleeping at all. His mom made him hot chocolate after he came home after she finished cleaning the kitchen, now she was downstairs with his uncle, talking to Rias and Raynare while he was left upstairs. "Man... I'm an idiot... Akeno seemed like such a kind girl. Who knew she was going through that much pain. I'm a fucking tool. Then I got to worry about how much Rias likes me." Issei berated himself for asking Akeno about a delicate subject about her past.

However, the door had opened, making him jump until he saw Rias, Akeno and Raynare all standing in his doorway. "Girls? What's going on?" Issei asked the curvy beauties who filed into his room, all three were wearing nothing but robes. "Why are you here Akeno?" Issei asked confused, making her and Raynare giggle. "The talk with your mother and uncle ran a bit longer than expected so she will have to sleep here tonight. I figured you wouldn't mind all of us sleeping in your room.~" Rias spoke in a sing song tone, followed by all three of the giggling.

'Good. They are back to normal. They really are best friends. I'm also glad to see that Raynare is getting along with them too.' Issei thought to himself with a smile, however Rias broke him out of his train of thought. "Also, Raynare and Akeno wanted to thank you for what you had said about them, how you liked them no matter who or what they are." Rias finished with a smile, sitting on his lap while Akeno sat on his right, followed by Raynare who sat on his left. "I was so happy that you said you didn't care if I was a fallen... that you liked me no matter what. That was so kind of you." Raynare said with a blush, followed by Rias who smiled.

"That is definitely my Issei.~" Rias spoke with a beautiful smile. Akeno smiled, grabbing onto Issei's shoulders and pulled him into her chest. "Goodness Rias. You know that he is my Issei now too right~" Akeno purred with a grin, making Issei shocked as he felt her tits on his back. Raynare and Rias were irritated, causing Rias to grab onto his arm and pull him back. "We maybe best friends Akeno but I need you to show a little restraint!" Rias pouted to her friend who only kept her smile. However, Raynare had snuck up behind Issei , causing the back of his head to be engulfed between her breasts.

"How about you guys give him to me for a while so you can figure this out?~" Raynare replied with a grin, making Issei shocked. All three girls turned and looked at each other, Akeno had her tits on the side of Issei's head, followed by Raynare who had her tits engulfed on the back of his head. Rias was smothering him with her chest, making him to have a perverted smile as the girls argued. "Restraint is forbidden in a serious battle, How could our big bad king say something so cowardly. Right Raynare~" Akeno asked her fallen sister who gained a similar smile. Rias pouted more until her she gained a devilish grin.

"Oh I'm not losing after I hear you say that. Hit me with your best shot, Sister queen of lightning~" Rias purred, grabbing onto Issei and shoving him deeper into her chest, making his entire face engulfed in her breasts. Akeno replied, yanking Issei away and shoving him into her soft tits as she giggled. "Ouuh, so is this how we are playing?~" Akeno said with a grin, keeping Issei in her chest until Raynare yanked him away, pushing him into her chest as she began to play with his hair. "I'm fine with playing this game. Just don't steal all the man meat~" She purred, keeping Issei in her chest while he began to cheer in joy. 'This is paradise!' Issei was cheering while Venom only laughed.

As the girls kept playing tug of war with Issei, pushing him into their chest when they held him, they heard a feminine cry from the doorway, causing the four to look up and see Asia standing there with tears in her eyes. "I took second place Asia~" Raynare smiled as Issei was still in between her boobs. "No fair! No fair!" she cried out, quickly taking off her night gown and exposing her perky c cup tits. "I'm not gonna lose!" She shouted, tackling all of them and making Issei fall on his back. All girls were on top of him now, Rias was on his right side while Akeno was on his left. Raynare was using his pelvis area for a pillow while Asia was on his chest. All he felt was boobs, everywhere on his body.

'I FINALLY HAVE A HAREM NOW!' Issei cheered, letting the girls argue as he felt their tits on his body until falling asleep.

_six hours later_

"Bro... why am I so heavy?" Issei tiredly spoke as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was tits, making him jump. Akeno was still sleeping soundly as he turned to his left, seeing Asia's tits in the open. He looked down, and saw Raynare and Rias laying on his chest, exposing their wet pussies to him. "GAHHHHHH!" Issei screamed, having a massive nosebleed. Meanwhile, Basara was walking in the hallway with his toothbrush in his mouth, laughing as he heard his little brother scream. "What was that?" Kurumi asked, poking her head out from down the stairs while Zest walked into the living room. "My brother had finally got his dream."

_Kuoh Academy_

Basara was walking out of his class, Nanao walking behind him as they were going to their lockers. "So what exactly do you and your brother do when you are not doing anything important?" Nanao asked curiously, making him chuckle as he opened his locker. "Honestly, we just play a lot of video games on the computer but we cant right now since there is no room for our set up. Now it just sits in our garage, wrapped in multiple boxes." Basara replied, taking off his shirt in the process. Nanao blushed furiously when she saw his chest, casting magic eye on her countless times when she saw his abs. "You okay Nanao?" Basara asked the vampire who shot her head up like a bullet. "Y-Yes! I-I am Fine!" she replied in a high pitched voice, making him smile.

He reached in his locker, pulling out a black button up shirt with white accents, putting it on him as he grabbed his science textbook. "Ill catch you later, Nanao. If I don't see you at lunch then ill find you after school before the summit begins." Basara yelled as he walked down the hall, leaving a flustered Nanao as she walked with Kalawarner to Zests English class. When Basara was out of sight from Kalawarner and Nanao, he tossed his science book underneath the stairs, making a bee line towards the nurses office. He opened the door, closing it behind him when he laid eyes on Chisato.

"Took you long enough~" She said with a smile, only wearing her lab coat and stiletto's. "Yeah sorry. just had some things to do~" He replied in a gentleman's voice, causing her to smile as she walked seductively to him. "Its okay. you are here now~" Chisato replied, walking up to him and locking lips with him. Basara shoved his tongue in her mouth, causing her to moan as she began to slowly un button her coat. Her lab coat fell to the floor, exposing her curvy body as Basara started to grab her ass, making her moan deeper into the kiss. He took a firm hold of her ass, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his body. They sat down on one of the beds, allowing him to take off his jacket and unbuckle his pants. She broke the kiss, bending down and sliding his pants off. His dick shot up and was diamond hard for her, making her smile as she began to stroke it.

Basara began to moan as he felt her tongue circle around his cock, hitting every sensitive spot as she began to swallow his shaft whole, making him feel like his dick was melting in her mouth. She began to play with his balls with her free hand, making him moan as she kept sucking. He stood up, keeping his hands on her mouth as he began to thrust into her, making her gasp as she felt his dick ram into the back of her mouth. "Oh fuck~" Basara moaned, thrusting deeper until his cock went into her throat. He kept it there, making her gag as she felt all eight inches of meat lodged in her throat. After a couple of seconds, he pulled out, making her gag a bit as he sat on the bed. She smiled as she took his slippery dick in her hands, stroking it as she eyed him. "Do you like that baby~" she purred, making him nod.

This time, she had something up her sleeve. Basara kicked his pants off his ankles, now being fully naked in the room along with Chisato. She leaned up, keeping her hold on his raging hard on as she began to spit on it. She began to lean in, keeping his cock straight as she pushed her tits onto it, keeping it between her as his cock was now between her tits, stroking up and down as she began to give him a tit job. Basara groaned out loud, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as she kept stroking him between her tits. "Holy fuck~" he moaned out, making her determined to go faster. She began to moan out loud, feeling his rock hard meat hitting her sensitive areas as her pussy began to wetten.

She felt his cock twitch a bit as he met her pace, making her moan more as he thrusted with her. "I'm gonna cum!~" he exclaimed, making her smile as she bent her head down and licked the tip of his cock. That's when his cock twitched harder and his balls tightened. With one final thrust, he let out a inhuman amount of cum, plastering his aunts face completely with his sperm as some got around her eye. After a couple of more seconds, he stopped cumming, allowing her to smear off a lot of the cum off her face with her finger began sucking it off her finger. She had to take off her glasses that were covered in his baby milk, feeling the rest of his cum in her hair. She smiled, looking at her nephew as his cock was still hard. "Good. you can keep going.~" she said with a grin, making him smile as she laid on top of him, her ass aligned perfectly with his meat.

"Do you love when I do this?~" she asked him with a seductive tone, moving her hips in a sideways motion until she got his cock between her ass. "Yes I do~" he replied in a tone that made her smile. She began to kiss him again, allowing him to enter her mouth with his tongue. He felt her cum stained teeth as she kept stroking him with her ass. As she kept stroking, he reached around and started to rub her drenched pussy, making her moan hard as he started to play with her clit. She started to grind on him faster, stroking his cock between her ass faster and harder, followed by him rubbing her pussy faster. She felt his cock twitch again, followed by her stomach that was in knots. "I'm gonna cum baby~" she moaned out, trying her best not to alert the passerbys as she felt him twitch again.

"So am I. lets come together~" Basara moaned out, making her smile. He began to rub faster, followed by her who was stroking his meat faster. After a couple more thrusts, she squirted all over his thighs and hand, followed by his hot sticky juice coat her ass and his pelvis. Both of them collapsed, catching their breath as the laid on top of one another. "I just remembered. We could get caught~" Basara spoke as he was catching her breath. Chisato only laughed, keeping her left hand on his abs while stroking his cock again with her right. "So? that that just adds more to the pleasure baby~" she seductively replied, making him smile. However, his phone went off, ringing in his pocket as he reached down and grabbed it. It was Mio.

_BH: "Hey Mio. what's up?"_

_MN: "Where are you? science started half an hour ago and now I'm stuck with Maria for a partner!"_

Basara looked at the clock that was above the door and saw it was only ten thirty on the morning. 'shit. I forgot it was project day.' he thought to himself. Before he could reply, Chisato began to suck his dick again, making his gasp and groan.

_MN: "What was that?"_

_BH: "N-Nothing! I-I swear! juust some people down in the Baa-sement!" _

_MN: "Why are you down there?"_

_BH: "C-cuz I uh.. Gotta help mrs. Kamishro with the art? yehhh"_

Basara couldn't take it, Chisato was being too aggressive and felt like his cock was melting again in her mouth. She was moaning loudly, letting out lewd slurping noises as she began to suck on his balls while stroking his shaft.

_MN: "UGH! fine. ill copy the notes for you. remember you got a test to do next Friday."_

_BH: "Next Fridaay? b-but isn't that when summer breaak starts?"_

_MN: "Yeah well, they don't care."_

Chisato felt his cock twitch again, this time it was harder as she licked and bobbed her head on his meat, swallowing the thick shaft as he pushed her head down more. "I'm gonna cum~" he whispered, making her wink as she shoved his meat into her throat.

_MN: "You are lucky I love you~"_

_BH: "I love you too~"_

Chisato felt a tsunami of cum shoot down her throat, filling her stomach up completely from his sweet batter. After a couple of seconds, he had finally stopped cumming. She let out a devious smile, watching him hang up the phone as he sat up. "You are mean~" Basara joked, giving her a playful punch that made her feign pain. Basara smiled, laying her down on her back and slowly opened her legs. He breathed in her scent, the sweet, tangy smell of her aroma made him smile as he bent his head down and started to lick her pussy, making her moan loud until she covered her mouth. Basara didn't care, he kept licking her clit as she bucked her hips forward, feeling his tongue enter her cunt and rub her walls, making her tear up from the pleasure. "Ommh gawd!~" she cried out in a muffled tone, pushing him deeper into her wet cunt.

Basara started to finger her ass, making her gasp as she felt him violate her. "I'm gunna cum~" she shouted in her hand, feeling his tongue drag down and lick her asshole more and more. She let go of Basara's head with her left hand, squeezing onto her tits as she kept her right hand on her mouth so she wont scream. "Fo real babhy im gonna cum!~" she let out a muffled scream, followed by herself squirting all over his face. Smiling, Basara sat up, turning to his left and hoping off the head, looking at Chisato who was just laying there catching her breath. "Bring that ass here~" he commanded in a aggressive tone, making her squeal in delight as she knew that his aggressive side was coming out. She arched her ass up to him, keeping her face buried in the bed as Basara slapped her ass, making her moan.

He spat on her hole one more time, slowly making his cock go towards her ass. With one swift motion, she was impaled in the ass by Basara, sending all eight inches of meat into her tight ass hole. "HOLY FUCK!~" she yelled out, feeling his meat stuffed in her ass. Slowly, Basara started to thrust into her, causing him to moan out loud as he slapped her ass again. "You like that~" He moaned out loud, slowly picking up speed. "yes I love this master~" she replied back, moaning louder as he picked up the pace, ramming his dick into her hard and fast, making her ass do lewd claps in the process. He began to reach around, grabbing her tits with his right hand and squeezing them firmly, making her moan as she felt him even deeper.

She started to tear up, feeling the same pleasure she felt when he fucked her in her ass back in her apartment. "Please master! fuck me !~" she cried out, making him pull her hair and thrust into her like a jackhammer, making her ass due even more loud claps than before. Luckily, the sound of students leaving class and talking in the hall was drowning out the claps but a teacher was standing right by the door with the principal. He kept thrusting into her, pulling her hair in the process and he slapped her ass hard, leaving hand prints in the process. "That's it. You love when I slap your ass. don't you?~" He teased Chisato who nodded, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt nothing but pure joy. Basara stopped thrusting, pulling his cock out her ass that made a gaping noise in the process. "Suck it~" he commanded, making her smile as she turned around, her stomach on the bed as she let Basara fuck her mouth.

Before he could send his dick down her throat, a knock was heard on the door, Making all of them jump when they heard the voice. "Mrs. Hasegawa? It is vice principal Makoto here. Do you have a second?" The old vice principal spoke, causing her to frown and to take Basara's dick out her mouth. "Just a second!" she responded in a fake, happy tone, picking up her lab coat and throwing it back on. She clipped the buttons back on, hiding her naked, cum plastered body as well as scratching off any of the noticeable cum stains on her face. She sighed, cracking the door open just a little bit to allow just her head to be seen. "Hello Vice Principal Makoto. How may I help you?" She asked the short principal who gave a smile, showing his stained teeth from his cigarettes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs. Hasegawa. I know you are very busy woman. I was wondering if Stryker Corp. had delivered the requested medication you filed for? I have asked Principal Zachary if any need shipment has came in yet for any of the classes yet but he has not received a report." Makoto asked the goddess who wanted to tell him to leave right now. Basara was listening to the conversation, still naked as he hugged the wall out of sight, followed by Chisato who was stroking his cock in front of the vice principal. If he made any noise, any sound, they would be caught. However, He remembered that she loved the idea of getting caught, making him smile.

"No sir. I have only received a shipment of Lexapro, Ibuprofen, and Ativan from Stryker about a month ago. It must be due to the rise in Citalopram in South Kore- NGGH!" Chisato was stopped, feeling Basara slide back in her ass while the vice principal looked confused. "Is everything okay, Mrs. Hasegawa?" The vice principal asked Chisato who only let out a small moan. " Yesh sir. everything is F-Fine! just hit my funny bone off the doorknab.~" she giggled a bit, hiding the moan as she tightened around Basara's dick like a vice. "Oh okay. Well I will put in a report for Stryker to send you another shipment. In the meantime, how are you with medication?" Makoto asked Chisato who was blushing. 'Please. FUCKING LEAVE!' she wanted to say to Makoto while she was being assaulted from behind the door. "I'm Go-od! my Ibuprofen will last for A-About weak SIR!~" a small moan escaped her mouth, feeling Basara's meat stuffed in her ass as she tightened her hold on him, making him moan a tiny bit.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Makoto asked the principal who was only met with a nod from Chisato. "Yesh! I pwomise its ookay!~" she was starting to laugh, hiding more of her moans inside. That's when she felt one powerful thrust into her, followed by a hot sensation pouring into her ass. She smiled, knowing that Basara came in her ass. "Okay then, is that all sir? I am busy at the moment, making new chemicals require a lot of work." Chisato asked, feeling his cum run down her legs. "Yes of course. Ill be off Mrs. Hasegawa," Makoto bowed, turning around and walking down the hall. She sighed in relief, closing the door as Basara pulled out of her. "You just love to torture me do you hunny?~ its okay. lets get this clean~" She said in a sing song voice, bending down and sucking off her own juices and the excess baby batter that was on his dick.

Over an hour as passed now, the students were all over the hallway for lunch while Basara was getting his dick sucked by his aunt. She let his dick put her mouth, making a lewd pop noise in the process as she stood up and started to stroke him. "Can I ask you something Basara~" She whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he nodded. "Can you make me yours?~" she asked, making him know instantly what she had meant by that. Her pussy was aching and completely drenched, her ass was sore from his cock as she smiled at him. "A-Are you sure you wanna do this?~" Basara asked for confirmation, not thinking straight at all since he was so lost in pleasure. Chisato smiled, dragging her tongue up his face until she began to nibble on his ear. "Yes master. I been a bad girl. I want you to show me whos boss again~" She replied in a seductive tone, making him smile.

"You asked for it~" Basara said with a grin, slapping her ass hard until laying her down on the island that was in the middle of the room, filled with countless paperwork and medical documents. He walked behind her, slapping her ass again as he aligned his cock to her drenched cunt. "Please fuck me~" Chisato moaned out, making him smile as he slowly entered her, causing her to feel slight discomfort as she felt like she was being torn in half from his dick. "OHH MY GAWD!~" she moaned out loud, causing him to smile again. He reached her hymen, the only thing that was keeping him from fully going in her. He let out a sigh, the feeling of guilt was no longer present in him and replaced with sheer joy. With one more sigh, he quickly rammed into her, causing her to yelp in surprise as she felt her hymen torn and her walls adjusting to his size. All eight inches of his cock was stuffed into her pussy. He had lost his virginity to his aunt.

"Holy fuck~!" he moaned out loud, feeling her wet walls wrap around his cock and tighten like a vice. Chisato was moaning heavily, feeling his dick all they in her as it was pushed against her womb. Slowly, Basara started to thrust into her, the sensation of his cock deep in her pussy was driving him wild as bent down and whispered in her ear. "How does that feel~ you like having it against your womb~" he teased her, making her nod as she felt him start to pick up the pace. "Yesh master! I wuv it!~" she cried out, making him smile as he began to thrust harder. He started to fuck her faster, pulling her hair as he smacked her ass hard. Each thrust was meant with the entrance of her womb, making her cry from how much pleasure that gave her. Basara had realized that her weak spot was her womb, making him smile as he thrusted in faster in her pussy, causing her to cry and her face to become Ahegao.

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO!~" Basara shouted, thanking that the football team was now passing by to drown them out. Chisato was in pure heaven, feeling him violate her pussy relentlessly as she replied. "IM YOURS MASTER!~ PWEASE IM YOURS SO FUCK ME SILLY!~" she screamed back, the football team was shouting back for their game since it was getting near the end of the day. They were completely lost in pure lust, Basara was fucking her like a jackhammer that ruthlessly rammed into her. He reached around again, squeezing her tits tightly as he began to finger her sore asshole again, making her cry harder from the bliss she felt. "I WUV YOU BASAWA! I WUV YOU SU MUCH!~" she shouted, making him smile. His cock began to twitch again and his balls tightened, making him moan. "I'm gonna cum!~" he shouted, making her smile.

"PWEASE! I WANT MASTERS CUM! CUM INSIDE ME MASTER!~" she pleaded. With one deep thrust, Basara groaned, shooting another inhuman amount of cum inside Chisato, filling her womb up completely from his baby milk. She smiled, weakly pushing herself off the island as she felt his hot cum splash around in her baby room. Basara sighed, pulling out of her as his cock was still standing proudly. She smiled, looking at his dick that was hard still. "Does my baby want to play one more time~" she asked seductively, causing him to smile. She took his messy dick in her hand, walking back to the bed and telling him to lay down.

Basara laid down on the bed like Chisato told him to do, knowing that he had enough for one more cumshot to give her. Smiling, she mounted him and aligned her pussy with his cock. "Are you ready Basara~" she asked him with a seductive tone, making him smile. She instantly impaled herself on his meat, sending waves upon waves of pleasure throughout her body as she felt his cum splash again in her womb. She began to grind her hips on him, feeling his cock on her walls and pressing on her womb like it was dying to be let in there. "Ugh fuck~' he moaned out, holding onto her ass. Chisato moaned deeply, arching her back and allowed her cum stained tits to push out. Smiling, Basara let go of her ass and began to fondle her tits, making her moan. "that's it hunny~" he moaned out, causing her to smile.

She began to pick up the pace, bouncing up and down on his meat that was making the bed go back and forth. "That's it master. fuck me ~" she moaned out loud, causing him to sit up and hold her. His face was now engulfed in her large breasts, making her moan as she held onto him for dear life. "Oh fuck Chisato~!" he moaned out loud, causing her to smile. Before she could reply, she heard footsteps walking to the door. "Shit!" she shouted in a whispered tone, getting off him quickly and pick up her lab coat. Basara knew what was happening and picked up his jeans and black shirt, following Chisato who was still naked. The footsteps were getting closer, causing her to look around for a place to hide since they did not have enough time to get dressed. She found the closet and rushed to it, her heels clapping the ground as Basara followed behind her.

They went into the medical closet and closed the door, making her watch through the slits of the door as she saw the door open. What she saw was Zeoticus acting as Principal Zachary who was giving a tour to people who she could guess was apart of Saint Michael and the heaven faction. "Oh. I am afraid that our nurse is not here at the moment. I am afraid that she must be out doing her rounds right now." Zeoticus said with a smile. The male priest, a short man who was observing the area so Michael and his ace would be safe when the summit happens tonight, spoke in a British accent. "oi. I'm guessing tha divine goddess would be there too eh? and the Daedric Queen of Chaos?" Chisato was watching carefully, listening in on their conversation. However, Basara had a different plan. He silently walked forward, sliding his cock back into her pussy that made her cover her mouth quickly before a moan escaped.

"Ah yes. My sister will be attending with the goddess of wisdom. Mio and her peerage will be there as well." Zeoticus confirmed to the priest who narrowed his eyes. Chisato was desperately hold back a scream while Basara was silently fucking her from behind. "Will the Ghost Rider and Venom attend as well." The priest asked Zeoticus who only smiled, knowing where the priest was getting at. "Yes. I can assure you that my daughters pawn and my nieces rook will be attending as well. They will not bring you any-" Zeoticus stopped as he heard a small moan from Chisato, making her blood go cold but that didn't stop Basara who kept fucking her. "Is someone there?" Zeoticus said out loud, causing Chisato to cover her mouth to not moan again. 'if he sees me were dead! but.. this is so fucking hot!' Chisato thought to herself as Zeoticus walked to the door. He was mere inches away from the door, ready to open it and find Chisato and his nephew having sex.

However, the door leading out to the hallway opened, revealing Lars and Grayfia. "I apologize my lord but Lord Azazel and The White Dragon Emperor had arrived." Lars spoke to Zeoticus who nodded, walking away from the door and back in the middle of the room. "I understand. Thank you Lars. Gentleman, if you may." He spoke to the priests who nodded, following them out the room before Grayfia closed the door. Sighing in relief, Chisato let out the long overdue moan as she felt Basara quicken the pace again now that they were gone. "You are a bad girl. almost giving us away like that~" Basara moaned out loud, slapping her ass hard that made her moan. "I'm sorry Master!~" she replied, pushing the closet door open and stepped back out.

Basara smiled, thrusting into her as her ass made more lewd clapping noises. That's when he felt his cock twitch once again, feeling his balls tighten again. "I'm gonna cum~" he exclaimed, making her smile as he pushed her off his cock. She bent down, meeting eye level with his dick as he began to stroke. "Ah fuck!~" he groaned, shooting rope after rope of cum on her face. Her face was again completely covered in baby milk as he finally stopped cumming. Basara began to let out deep sighs, catching his breath as he felt his cock finally start to go soft. "I love the taste of your cum~" Chisato said with a smile, feeling her self squirt all over the floor as she smeared the cum off her face and into her mouth. Basara smiled as he opened her phone, aiming the camera at her with a grin. "Smile baby~" he said with a grin, making her smile as well as she held up to peace signs.

Basara took the picture, seeing how much cum was on her face both new and dry. She stood up, waving her hands in the air and creating multiple magic circles. The first one brought a change of clothes while the second one made all the cum stains on her body disappear. The final one made the room smell like lavender rather than sex and womanhood. She slid on the black panties, every movement she made felt Basara's baby milk splash around in her womb. Basara began to put back on his jeans, buckling his belt back up as he slid back on his shirt. "I didn't know you were coming to the summit tonight." Basara said, buttoning his shirt back up before putting on his shoes. "Yes. I represent the last of the Divine gods so I have to go. Your mom also is the Daedric Queen of Chaos. We both had to go baby." Chisato replied with a smile, sliding her skirt back on then began to put on her green, sleeveless turtleneck.

it was now the end of the day, kids were long gone and Basara missed every class. Chisato began to fix her black, thigh high stockings back up her legs before hearing a large crystal sound ring out. "It sounds like they are starting soon. lets go to the clubroom." Basara said while opening the door, walking into the barren hallway as he went to get his textbook that was still underneath the stairs. "You ready?' Basara asked as he saw Chisato step out, locking the door behind her. "Yes. lets go Basara." Chisato said with a smile, holding his hand as they walked side by side before slapping her ass one more time, making her moan and giggle. "I love it when you do that~" she kissed him on the cheek, walking beside him still. 'Is it my time of the month where my ovulation cycle starts? did I even take my birth control pill today? oh well.' Chisato thought to herself, following beside Basara who kept walking to the clubroom.

_ORC Clubroom_

Everyone was gathered in the clubroom, Sapphire was in her Daedric armor beside Jin while Kalawarner was wearing her burgundy suit. Raynare was wearing a jet black armour that covered most of her body but was light to allow mobility for light spear distance. Kurumi and Yuki were in their silver edge armour that was crafted by Malbogea himself while Maria was back in her goth loli outfit. Xenoiva and Kiba were still in their school outfit while Issei was in his Venom form.

When Basara opened the door with Chisato, Mio smiled instantly and ran to him, pouncing on him and kissing him passionately. Basara smiled, kissing her back while Yuki scoffed, followed by Kalawarner who just looked away in jealousy and envy and Nanao to do the same. "I missed you~" Mio purred in his ear, making him smile. "I missed you too~" Basara replied, kissing her again and making the others 'oouuh' and aww' from the scene. **"When is the wedding** **brother?**" Venom asked Basara who only laughed. "The same time you ask Rias to be your wife." Basara quipped back, making Rias blush furiously while Issei was also blushing but was covered by Venom. "Gasper. behave your self when we are away. Koneko will be here to keep you company." Nanao told the vampire who was hiding in his box.

"Okay." Gasper replied while Koneko just sat on the couch. "...its all good Gyaspe. I got us snacks." she deadpanned as she took a large box of chips, popcorn, sour candy, soda and chocolate out from the side of the couch, dumping on the table. "Why do I have a feeling that is just for her?" Sapphire joked as Kurumi giggled. Issei bent down to Gasper who was looking outside his box, Rebellion sheathed on his back while his two glocks were underneath his armpits. "**Don't worry man. This shouldn't take long. Here, take this.**" Venom took out his PSP he had just in case, making Gasper smile as he instantly took it from his hands. "Wait a second.." Basara trailed off, letting his rider form out as Rias and Mio casted a large teleportation sigil that covered the groups feet.

_"You said you lost my PSP!?" _The Rider exclaimed, making Venom jump and dodged the question while Akeno and Maria giggled. "Not now boys." Sapphire gave them a glare that made them instantly shut up, Making Zest smile as she was know in her battle attire instead of her work outfit. The light became brighter, making Rias turn back to see her rook and Bishop. "We will be right back." She spoke with a smile, a quick flash of light happened. After the light died down, the group was gone, leaving Koneko who was eating pringles while Gasper played _Need for Speed Carbon_. Unbeknownst the them, the peace summit would be the least of their issues.

**AND DONE! this chapter is done! Now, you maybe wondering, why didn't I give Issei ascalon instead of Rebellion? well im already giving Ascalon to Celis so I gave Issei the most stylish weapon ever. Dante's rebellion. Does that mean that one of his kids will be dante? I don't know lol. The lore of devil May cry won't be in here since i already established the demons from the beginning and I'd rather not retcon that. Just Dante's sword will be here. Who knows, I may make one of their kids after Dante and Nero haha. So now Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Raynare are apart of Isseis harem while Mio, Yuki, Kalawarner and Chisato are apart. Next two chapters will be the finale of season 2 and Yurishia and the others will meet up next chapter. Also, yes Basara lost his virginity to Chisato. I wanted them to go all out on this chapter and yes he did cum inside her. Does that mean she is the first to get pregnant? will she be the first to bear his child? Who knows! tell me what you guys think! until next time!**


	23. Life 22- Peace Summit

**TheRaceytracey- Oh yeah, for his relationship with Chisato i wamt it develop backwards kinda as in i want them to non stop fuck but slowly solidify that relationship they are already in. As for the next lemon, im gon a be taking the one mini arc from the LN where we see Basara and Chisato go on a trip in the alps together and they stay in a hotel, im gonna switch it up tho and have it be more romantic based date and lemon. Yeah i apologize for not updating in a while, just been watching the Anime of Overlord, DXD, Shinmai, Naruto and the others so i can get their character down correct instead of having them ooc. Ill get back on the horse, trust me.**

**Laceye94- Yeah im gonna take somethings they do in the LN and into into their lemon scenes on here, the clone part im definietly going to take but not the one where he grows two dicks haha. I'm honestly debating on wether or not to have either Sapphire or Mio to catch them in the act lol , both would be pretty funny. Yes i already know how im gonna add Sapphire into the harem, I'm going to have her basically be still "broken" over Ryoji's death (Ryoji is Issei and Basara's dad) and sees that Basara is exactly like him, what i wont say is how she comes to this since it will ruin an arc i already have planned.**

**Sirvancelotgraves- Yes he will form a pact with Chisato as well as Landred and Sona. I wont have him form pacts with all girls so I can switch it up. Also, each girl will have a kink that they will like to do. For Chisato, its being out in public where they could be caught at any moment, for Landred and Aki, I want them to be bi for each other, meaning that when Landred is with Basara, so is Aki and maybe Reiri. Yes so for Sona, I want her to have that "mind break" type of sex where he fucks all that seriousness out of her and the pact will take a while to make her submit, same goes with Yurishia. They both will have to take a year to fully submit to Basara when he forms a pact with them.**

**Therealtwoface9- Not gonna lie, I was thinking that too but im following along with season 2 of DXD but season 3 will have shit play out ALOT differently with arcs coming from Naruto, Senran Kagura and Overlord so expect it to end a lot different.**

**Greayharry- Thank you for the support my guy. Yes Landred and Aki will be ALOT more horny than Chisato. They are basically going to flip the tables on him and have him be submissive while they become aggressive on him. She will and she wont become his slave in this, I cant spoil cause im going to dive deeper into it around Season 4 but what I will say is that Rikka will be his slave.**

**Adamcoleera- yeah I just thought id go all out on it so I decided just to cum on her face rather than two creampies. Also, I will have Sapphire on the list of girls that are going to be pregnant but the way it will happen is NOT how you are going to expect, it wont be super lustful like his and Chisato's scenes are at all, its going to happen around the hero faction arc after season 4 when Cao Cao teams up with Shalba. That's when I plan to go into detail my man so trust me.**

**Otherbarry6- I know lol I feel bad for her too but what im planning for Mio is a lot more romantic than anything else. I want hers and Basara's relationship to start off really romantic and deep rather than diving straight into sex and lust. In the end of the day, im planning on having her as Basara's true wife while Chisato is number 2, Landred will be number three while four is between Miyabi, Erza, or Orihime. Oh and when Mio does catch them in the act, im going to have them do a threesome. **

**Akilja95- Maria will have ALOT more screen time in season 3, so will Zest, Kalawarner, Nanao and Yuki. There is arcs i have planned that follow them as well as the Shinobi girls (Hinata, Sakura, Rin, Homura, Tsunade, and Miyabi) as well as Yubelluna and Ravel who will introduced in season 3.**

**Thechampionmike957- Oh yeah i already know where and when i want Basara and Mio to fully commit to one another and im going to have it be more meaningful and love based rather than lust he has with Chisato. So yeah she will be his only partner unitl mid way of season 3. Yuki will join around the same time as Mio and Zest and Kurumi wont join till the end of it. Issei's lemons will INSTANTLY start with Akeno in season 3 so look out for that. Will Akeno steal first place from Rias? will Raynare come second? or will Rias fight back lol just gotta wait and see.**

**Harpylips-Yeah at first, i wasnt planning on having them go all the way but i said fuck it and made them go. Mio will catch up to her eventually but the battle to be his true wife is gonna get crazier haha. Yes they will now have both anal and vaginal sex as well as major foreplay. Also, there will be arcs where a DXD enemy will team up with enemies from Shinmai and other series. The villains i got planned for this series is Zolgea (Season1 of Shinmai), Zadikiel, Pain and Obito from Naruto who will team up with Fubuki and the yoma from Senran Kagura, Cao cao and the hero faction, Shalba and Diodora, Blackout from Ghost Rider, Rizevim and the eight fingers of death from Overlord. some will team up i swear.**

**This is the second last chapter of Season 2 and guess who is finally here, Yurishia and the gang! Now, Lets Rock!**

**_Life 22- Peace Summit_**

_Abandoned warehouse, Kuoh_

The armored convoy had pulled into a large fishing warehouse that appeared to be abandoned. It was seven at night as the seagulls chirped in the distance, followed by the waves crashing into the sea wall and the occasional horn of a boat nearby.

"Wake up. We are here." Aine spoke as she parked the jeep in the far corner in the warehouse. Mieri still did not wake up, making Aki and Landred gain a devious smile as they dragged their fingers slowly up the teens silky inner thigh that made the sleeping Mieri start to pant. "I think she likes it~" Landred said to her best friend who only nodded in agreement. As they inched their fingers closer to her folds, Mieri started to stir awake, making the older girls pout and take their hands back. "When did we get here?" Mieri asked as she rubbed her eyes, trying to regain her vision until Tearju yanked the door open. "An hour ago but we stopped to get something to eat." Tearju replied as Landred hopped out the car, feeling the broken glass shard beneath her heels.

Mieri hopped out the car after Aki, grabbing onto her sword and sheathed it onto her back. Her sword was a large claymore, edged at the bottom that held a large guard to protect her hands from attacks. It was given to her by her ally, Mamori Tokonome who died on the frontlines during the divine raid. Now, she is one of the last Hybrid Heart liberator elites, vowed to protect her gods by any means. "This place smells like a shithole." Miyuri mumbled as she walked by Mieri who still looked around the warehouse. Yurishia hopped out the second jeep, stumbling a bit as her K cup sized tits bounced for joy in her battle attire. "Do we know where the devils might be held? I am sensing a lot of energy to the west." Reiri asked the goddess who walked to the hologram of Kuoh that was on the wooden table.

"Take a look..." Tearju began to enlarge the western side of Kuoh, making the others follow her lead. "There's only a mall, some fast food places and Kuoh Academy. Where could they possibly hide?" Celis asked curiously, making Miyuri smile. "Well if you must know miss red dragon emperor, Yuki is going to Kuoh Academy along with that Daedric princess, Mio Naruse." Miyuri smirked as Celis narrowed her eyes. "Thank you captain obvious but what makes you think they would be there still? Its freaking seven at night." Azuki retorted back to the "Lunatique" sister, making her scoff as she was ready to make a quip back until a booming voice stopped her. **[I would not doubt she is there. After all, I sense the white one in that area as well. There is no way he would be able to be there and not get detected.] **Ddraig finished before going silent again.

"Okay then I guess we are going there too. Aine, you are driving. Landred! you are in charge till we get back! Azuki, Celis and Mieri, get in the car." Yurishia commanded, making Celis admire how she was a good leader until face palming herself as Yurishia tripped on her own to feet again as she fell into the passenger seat. "Ouuh, you here that you two? I get to punish you since you been a bad girl~" Landred teased Aki who smiled as Reiri made a beeline to Landred. "I-I am sorry Master!~" Reiri said to Landred who only made her walk into a dust covered office. "Ah Ah Ah. you and Aki are going to feel good again~" Landred teased as she slapped both of there asses, making them moan as she shut the door behind them.

"Typical." Miyuri scoffed as she went to pull out her chemicals and tech out the third jeep. Tearju ran up to Azuki who was getting into the jeep, Mieri was sitting beside her while Celis was on the far left. "Here. take these! they are my latest design so there should be no issue with them" Azuki inspected the gauntlets that Tearju had given her, they were made out of degenerative titanium and alloy, making it strong as titanium but as light as carbon fiber. She turned the gauntlets up right and saw a gun chamber on each of them with a clip that held bullets. "Why would I take these? I fight with my feet." Azuki asked confused, slapping the gauntlets on her arms as Tearju walked back. "That's the reason why I'm giving you them. The bullets are blessed with divine energy so they should tear through basically anything. Besides, you need help for long range attacks so this is my way of helping you out." Tearju cheerfully replied as Azuki slammed the door shut.

She had to admit that she did have a point, even though her Maken ability was deadly short ranged, she was at a disadvantage long range. "Everybody ready?" Aine asked to girls who nodded. "Yeah lets go." Yurishia commanded, feeling her Particle Cannons and Diffiential frame whir to life while Aine checked the back and saw her Barret M82 sniper rifle and the god killing weapon, Pulverizer. She slammed the keys into the ignition, making the engine roar to life as they pulled out onto the muddy street, barreling down to the west side of Kuoh in hopes to find the devil faction.

_Kuoh Academy, Peace Summit Meeting_

Rias and Mio knocked on the large wooden door, the others behind them stood quietly while Sapphire was speaking Chisato and Jin. "You may enter." a males voice called from the other side. Rias pushed open the door, the sound of wood scraping against the floor echoed throughout the room as Venom, Ghost Rider, Sapphire and the others followed behind them. Venom was shocked when he seen the people at the long wooden table. On the end to his left, sat Sirzech's, Albedo, Shalltear, and his mom; Shalltear and Albedo were dressed in the armor while their helmets were on the table. On the opposite end was Azazel dressed in his blood red suit and was wearing his signature cocky grin on his face. Behind him, leaning against the wall was Vali who was staring intently at his older brother. Chisato sat at the right side of the table, now in her god form as her hair was now golden blonde instead of its original jet black. The final group made Venom, Ghost Rider and Xenovia stop and look at them. There, sat Michael dressed in his holy robes and his bodyguard was none other than Irina.

"I-Irina.." Xenovia stuttered to the pig tailed girl who only responded with a scoff, making Xenovia look down to the ground and slowly walk to the seats where Sona and Tsubaki were sitting. "Good. Now that everyone is here, we can begin. This is my sister, Rias and her peerage." Sirzechs began the summit as Rias stood to the wall, followed by Mio who stood beside her. "And this is my niece, Mio with her peerage. My sons are here as well. They were the ones who killed Kokabiel when he attacked many weeks ago." Sapphire followed, gaining a nod from Michael and Azazel while Chisato crossed her legs. "That is impressive. I thank each and every one of you for your hard work." Michael said with his holy vigour in his voice, slightly moving Irina. "Once again, I apologize for one of my boys' idiocy. He was under his own command and I had no say it in. Now, before we get started, where is Ainz Ooal Bones? I'm sure the overlord would take time out his busy day to come meet us here, don't you think Lady Albedo?" Azazel snickered to the Queen of Nazarick.

Shalltear mumbled words of venom to Azazel while Albedo took a deep breath, thinking about a happy place like Cocytus told her to do whenever Azazel called her husband "Ainz Ooal Bones." "Lord Ainz will not be attending this summit. He is on a mission right now with Narberal Gamma in E-Rantel that requires the utmost secrecy so Myself and Lady Shalltear, Lord Ainz's second wife will represent Nazarick." Albedo replied, gaining a snicker from Azazel before shrugging his shoulders. "Now, can we start? I understand you two have tension between one another but this is the peace summit after all." Chisato voiced out, causing Shalltear to lower her aura and Azazel to relax his muscles. Chisato smiled, sitting back down as she felt her lovers baby batter splash around in her womb. "Okay now lets begin. Mio, if you may bring the report about Kokabiel please." Sapphire spoke to her niece, making Mio and Maria walk to the table together. "A couple of weeks ago, Kokabiel had managed to infiltrate the city with Valper Galilei and Freed Sellzen, holding three Excalibur shards that are now returned to the church from my cousin's new knight, Xenovia Quarta. Venom had killed Valper Galilei while Kokabiel decapitated Freed. Kokabiel had summoned Black Light and threatened to erase Kuoh from the human realm but Lady Sapphire and her sons had stopped him, ending in his death. The finer details can be found in the report I had filed to Lars." Mio bowed before herself and Maria walked back to their peerage.

Sapphire nodded from her nieces words, silently praising her on how professional she looked before Chisato had snapped her out of her trance. "Perhaps Azazel would like to share a few words about Mio's report on the matter." Chisato finished as Azazel sighed, downing his glass of water in one gulp before speaking. "Kokabiel went rogue so my thoughts on his idiocy are hereby irrelevant. He never had my permission to even be in this town that I had taken a liking too. I sent my agent, the white dragon emperor in the subdue Kokabiel and bring him in for questioning along with Freed but of course, they are dead." Azazel finished speaking before wiping his eyes. "What Lord Ainz and I find most troubling is that he wanted to restart the war, knowing full well that he would lose again to Lord Ainz, Lord Sheograth and Lady Sapphire again." Albedo questioned the fallen leader who just scoffed, making Shalltear's eye twitch.

"I know that and quite frankly I was hoping that your husband or even Demiurge would kill him. I know Demiurge still hasn't gotten over Ulbert's death back in the war. Either way, considering how Lord Ainz is the last Overlord alive and the demon and devil races are almost extinct as well as the fallen angels, a war would be stupid and pointless. So lets cut to the chase, lets make peace and be done with this. I'm sure that Lady Afuirea has to focus on rebuilding her realm and her race rather than fighting a war." Azazel spoke, catching everyone off guard from his bluntness but knew this is how he has always been.

_Meanwhile_

Koneko was on her fifth bag of chips, already through her first box of treats and onto the second box of the same size. Gasper was sitting on the couch beside albeit still in his box, playing _Need For Speed Carbon _still before taking a sip of Pepsi. "I'm so worried... what if the summit isn't going okay!? what if war breaks out and everyone dies I CANT TAKE IT!" Gasper started to cry as he shoved his bag back on his head, calming him down while Koneko only shook her head before opening up a box of pocky sticks. Before she could taste the deliciousness of chocolate and cookie, she instantly shot up and looked to the door, feeling the aura of a magic circle outside in front of the old school building.

Gasper looked at Koneko who was starting to put the trash away and eyed the door intently, her metal gauntlets appearing on her hand as she looked at the door. "Wh-what's going on ?" Gasper asked confused, looking at Koneko who kept her gaze at the door before speaking a single sentence that made him scared.

"We got company. and it isn't Rias and the others."

_Peace Summit meeting_

"This stalemate jerkoff sesh we are having here is nice and all but its getting old, don't you guys think?" Azazel replied with a grin, making Vali chuckle a bit while the others shook their heads at his vulgarity. "God, the devil king, the supreme beings and the divine goddess' are gone. Lady Chisato is the only one that is still alive while Lady Sapphire and Lady Albedo are apart of the last Daedric beings so exist." Irina and Asia both frowned from hearing Michael's words, Irina now figured out that God was killed in the great war and started to feel guilty about how she treated Xenovia in the airport. Chisato however, broke her out of her trance. " There is something that we must talk about, they are in fact the elephants in the room. Venom, the Spirit of Vengeance and the White Dragon Emperor." All eyes looked to the trio as The Rider looked back at everyone while Venom was holding to Rias' hand and Vali was leaning against the wall.

"What I want is to fight someone as strong as me." Vali smirked as he closed his eyes, making Kiba and Kurumi annoyed. Azazel began to laugh hard from his words before taking another sip of water. "Easy there boyo. You can take that anger out on Le Fay tonight, don't think I didn't hear you two having those passionate nights in the gym" Azazel teased Vali who just scoffed, a small blush appeared on his cheeks from Azazel's words about hearing him and his girlfriend at night. "I see, and what about you, Ghost Rider?" Michael asked The Rider who let go of Mio's hand, wrapping his chain around his leather coat as he stood behind his mother. _"All I ask is for peace for my mother, my family and friends. I will do anything to ensure Mio, Maria and Rias' safety." _The Ghost Rider replied, gaining a smile from Rias and a furious blush from Maria and Mio. Sirzechs nodded in understanding as Shalltear turned to Venom. "And what about you Mr. Venom?" the vampire asked Venom who stood there confused as the symbiote slithered off, revealing Issei.

"Here. let me make this easy for you Issei hunny since it looks like you aren't sure. If we fight again, there will be no sexy time with Rias. The same goes for you Basara or should I say, Ghost Rider. But, if we make peace, we can rebuild the divine and demon race again. I'm sure that your mother and aunt would love to have many grandchildren right?~" Shalltear teased as Mio, Rias, Maria, Issei and Chisato started to blush. Rias and Mio could not help but agree that Issei and Basara would be amazing fathers to their children one day, that Rias would revive the demon race and become queen beside her cousins. They were brought out from their vision of being a mom from Issei who had his perverted smile. Grayfia sighed while Lars stood beside her, laughing underneath his mask followed by Azazel who chuckled. "Fuck yeah! peace is number one! IM GONNA MAKE BABIES WITH RIAS!" Issei cheered out loud, making his mom face palm and Yuki slap him upside the head and call him pervert.

"_Yo doofus! Mom and Sirzechs are here. Now Shalltear will use that against you." _The Rider called to Issei who shot his head back to his mom and Sirzechs who were just giggling. **'We should stop talking about this out loud.' **Venom spoke to his partner before slithering back over Issei's face. "Venom. I remember you had something to ask me correct? please. if you may." Michael asked Venom who nodded as he walked to his brother and stood behind his mom as well. **"I want to know why Asia and Kurumi was kicked out the church. Asia loved god more than anything and Kurumi is one of the best fighters I know. It doesn't make any sense." **Venom asked the angel who silently nodded. "After God was destroyed, the system was only remained. Even with me right now, the church is barely functioning right now and the hero faction has been nulled ever since your father has died. The faith of believers is the reason why we exist, any threat to it had to be removed. It was unfair of us and I apologize."

Irina was shocked from Michael's words, looking towards Xenovia and Asia who was standing with the group. 'She didn't betray us?' Irina felt selfish and guilty for how she had treated her until Azazel spoke again. "Ah yes. I meant to ask, can you give me the report on what happened at the church al those weeks ago? I understood that one of my subordinates had followed suit while the other two rebelled." he asked with his signature grin, making Raynare and Kalawarner freeze as they walked to the group. "Yes lord Azazel, when we had arrived back to the church..." as they started to report what they were doing before Rias and Mio had appeared, Koneko was busy handling her own issues.

_ORC Clubroom_

Koneko was breathing heavily, multiple magicians were dead across the clubroom floor and the door was blown up from an attack. "...this doesn't make any sense. why the hell are they here?" she said out loud as she wiped away the small patch out blood that escaped her mouth. "is it over Koneko?" Gasper cried from his box as Koneko bent down and opened it. "...I don't know Gyaspe but I need to contact ri- Ow FUCK!" She screamed out from having a spell attack her body. she turned around and saw five magicians in the door way dressed in blue robes.

"I see you have killed our subordinates. Impressive seeing that you are alone. All we want is the half vampire, give him to use and we will be on our way." a female mage asked in a thick british accent while her allies aimed their magic at the nekomata. "...lets roll Gyaspe." Koneko deadpanned as she took grabbed the box with one hand and ran out the door, dodging multiple spells as she ran down the hall. As she ran down the dark hallway, she looked outside and saw something that made her heart stop. There was over fifty mages surrounding the old school building, all placed at strategic areas to cut off her escape. She was completely surrounded.

Her senses flared like crazy, throwing Gasper over the railing and jumping after him to the first floor as multiple spells were thrown at her. She landed on the first floor and caught Gasper again with her right hand, bolting down the hallway and into his room. She slammed the door shut as spells attacked but were reflected, making the mages stop. "Too easy." A tanned mage said as she started to dissipate into the floor. Koneko ran into the middle of the room and put Gasper on the bed, panting as her muscles ached. She tried to use message spells and teleportation to get in touch with Rias but all were mute.

"...fuck." she deadpanned as she was trapped in the room. "Is it over?" Gasper cried from his box. Koneko walked to the box and opened it again until the mage attacked her again with a fire spell, giving Koneko a burn on her back as she fell to the ground. "KONEKO!" Gasper shouted as he saw his friend collapse to the ground. "There you are little one. Now you be a good boy and help us." The female mage said with an evil smile as she destroyed to protection runes that were on the door. The four other mages piled into the room, the british woman yanking the vampire out his box and holding him against the wall as a binding spell had taken over. Koneko was picked up from the tanned woman and was also held on a magic square beside Gasper.

"Please stop this!" Gasper shouted as Koneko kept her head down, her back writhing in pain as it was starting to heal. The british made smile, showing her pearl teeth as she extended her arms open. "That square renders all magic and attributes useless. there is no escape from it." she said as her blue cloak began to illuminate, making the square Gasper was on start to vibrate as he started to scream in pain. "I'm sorry Gyaspe…" Koneko muttered out as Gasper screamed harder. Then, a bright flash of light happened in front of Koneko's eyes, making her vision blurry until fatigue had over taken her and everything went black.

_Peace Summit_

"...And that is what happened Lord Azazel." Kalawarner said before walking back to her fellow peerage members with Raynare. Azazel nodded in understanding from what Mittelt had done and forgave Kalawarner and Raynare for their atonement after joining the devils. Before he could reply, all of their senses flared, followed by a large glass shatter effect and a bright purple light to engulf the room. Venom looked around and saw that something was off. Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Yuki, Nanao, Maria, Asia, Sona and Tsubaki were all frozen in place.

"I believe time had stopped." Lars spoke as he cracked his knuckles, walking to the window and pushing the curtains out the way. "The only reason why we are still able to move is because of our superior power while Young Kiba and the others were shielded by their holy swords." Albedo confirmed as Mio looked at her hands, realizing that Basara had shielded her from the attack and Venom had did the same to Rias. Just then, a large explosion went off that rocked the building, making all eyes go outside and see countless mages descend from the sky. "Who are those guys?" Kurumi asked as she started to cover her right wakizashi in lightning and water while the left was covered in dense wind magic.

"Magicians. The only beings powerful enough to pull of this attack without being seen." Zest replied as she conjured her pitch black decay magic in her right hand while keeping her talons on the left. Shalltear stood up, putting her helmet back on her head as she grabbed her spear. "Hmm. pathetic humans. Maybe if they lick my boots and beg me, ill let them off with a quick, painless death." She said evilly as she held her spear in her right hand and blade extending from her left gauntlet that was razor sharp. "I'm guessing that Gasper was forced to create this pocket dimension where time does not exist, I can destroy it but it will take some time if we don't shut down their portal. Chisato spoke as she stood up from her chair and walked to the window.

"Reinforcements have also been sealed off from us. I cannot contact any of my Death Knights or pale riders that my husband gave me and Shalltear. Were cornered." Albedo spoke with a growl, putting her black helmet back on and carrying her axe on her shoulder as she walked beside Shalltear. "I am the only one who can reverse the effects of Gasper's sacred gear, his ability is based on time and I'm the only one who can counter it." Chisato replied, walking to The Rider and holding his left hand. "Brother, Mio and I have our unused pieces in my desk back at the clubroom. I could castle with Issei to the location and save Gasper and Koneko." Venom walked beside Rias, holding Rebellion in his right hand and his glock in the other.

"**Don't worry Rias. I will protect you." **Venom said with a snarl, making Rias blush and Sapphire smile at how adorable her son is around her. "Hey Vali. Why don't you go get some exercise? I'm sure that those magicians would love to meet you." Azazel snickered as Vali punched the window open with a grin, jumping out the window and extending his pale blue dragon wings before activating balance breaker and just like that, he was off in his own world as he vaporized over thirty mages in one attack. "**Well its time to go, Rias." **Venom called to her as they held hands for support, feeling their fingers intertwined with one another as Sirzechs casted a rune beneath their feet as it glowed brighter.

_"See you on the other side."_ The Rider fist bumped Venom as the circle got brighter. After the light had died, they were gone, leaving the others wondering about how to deal with the attack as Shalltear, Albedo, Kiba, Xenovia, Zest, Kurumi, Irina, Mio and The Rider all jumped in the battle, trying to buy as much time as possible. "We have a message incoming my lady." Lars spoke out from the corner as he walked to the middle of the room, the eyes of the leaders were all on him as she nodded for him to accept the message. Lars opened his arms, casting a large blue screen that was over the table. As the message was opened, Sapphire and Sirzechs narrowed their eyes to who called them. It was Katerea Leviathan.

"Hello there, fake faction leaders." Katerea spat as Chisato narrowed her eyes. "is this your doing, Katerea? Explain yourself!" Sapphire yelled out, making Katerea smile as she saw her eyes. "Ahh yes. Hello Sapphire. Its been so long since we last seen each other. Tell me, why are you and the Daedric faction here? we used to have such a great relationship." Katerea said with a grin, making Sapphire remember about how she was friends with the old devil faction a millennia ago. "What are you after you dumb broad?" Azazel asked, channeling light in his hands as Michael was doing the same. Katerea laughed manically, making the leaders be on guard as she spoke.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you right? All I will say is that it revolves around Sapphire and Chisato. Anywho, id love to stay and chat but it seems you are about to have company! bye bye!" She laughed insanely before Sirzechs felt an aura barreling towards them. "Everybody look out!" he shouted as the group instantly casted a dome that protected them from the attack. As the dust cleared, Azazel looked in the direction of where the attack had came from and saw a man dressed in dark robes with white accents and a scar across his face. "Well, I had a feeling you would be here.. Hello Nigun."

_ORC Clubroom_

Rias and Issei were now in the clubroom that was littered with bodies and the stench of blood was in the air. "Oh my.." Rias muttered out as she knew Koneko killed the mages. She opened pockets and took out a metallic bracelet, remembering what her brother had told her to do when she finds Gasper. "**Come on Rias. We have to go." **Venom called out to the curvy redhead who nodded, running down the hallway side by side to look for Gasper and Koneko.

As they ran down the hall, a loud explosion went off in the distance, causing them to stumble as the building shook. Rias looked outside the broken window and saw Azazel fighting against someone that should be dead, Nigun Grid, Lieutenant of Katerea's faction. **"Who is that?" **Venom asked from behind, watching Azazel fight Nigun who was summoning countless spells with his army that had little to no effect on the fallen general. "That is Nigun Grid, A lieutenant for the old devil faction. However, something does not make sense. The army that waged war on brother years ago was fifty times this size. Why would he come here with an army of only mages if he knew all the leaders of the factions will be here? it doesn't make any sense." Rias replied to Venom who nodded in agreement before they continued on their mission.

They ran downstairs, following the trail of attacks and Koneko's torn clothing that lead into Gasper's room. Without wasting any time, Venom morphed into Eddie's form and ran through the door, causing a shockwave and an unlucky mage who died from the impact. The other female mages were shocked to see both of the devil princess of ruin but Venom who many feared alongside the Ghost Rider. "Rias I'm sorry! This is all my fault!" Gasper cried as Koneko lifted her head, the fatigue gone and now just in a lot of pain. "...I'm sorry Rias. please forgive me." Koneko muttered out to her master who simply nodded with a smile. "Its okay, I'm just glad you both are safe." Rias said with a smile, putting Koneko's heart at ease.

"I don't know how the fuck you two got here but don't take another step or he is dead." the british mage spat as she held a pistol to Gasper's forehead. Venom morphed back into Flash's form and unsheathed Rebellion from his back, casually holding it downward as he looked at Gasper who was crying. "Please just kill me! this is all my fault! please I can even control my stupid power so kill me!" Gasper cried out but Venom yelled back. **"Don't say shit like that Gasper! I know you are better than this! remember what I told you what I do when I'm afraid!?" **Venom shouted to the vampire who was shocked from his words, remembering his talk with Issei and Venom last night. The tanned girl growled, walking up to the duo with a scowl on her face.

"How stupid. You should of taken the time to brainwash this little runt and make him your own weapon. Now you disrespectful bitch, ill turn your pretty face into something that deserves the name of devil!" The tanned woman spat as she raised a gun full of magic infused bullets and fired one at Rias' head. What caught everyone off guard and shocked was how Venom ran in front of her with blinding speed, slicing Rebellion upward and cutting the bullet in half, embedding the sides in wall as Rias kept her cocky smile. **"Hey Gasper! I told you to stop crying right bud! so stop! Rias and I are here for you and the others as well! So here! catch!" **Venom yelled, slithering off of Issei's left hand.

Rias watched her lover as he gave himself a shallow cut on his hand, sending the curdled blood towards Gasper's mouth as some went completely inside. Gasper swallowed the curdled substance, feeling it go down as his heart began to beat rapidly before he disappeared completely. Koneko did not have any time to react as she was instantly right beside Rias and Venom. The mages were shocked as the magic squares began to disappear. "What!? Impossible! madam Katerea gave us the right instructions correct?!" The british woman yelled out.

Just then, multiple bats started to appear and claw away at the female mages, making the scream as they blindly fired their attacks. "He's drinking our blood!" the tanned woman called out. Koneko took the opportunity and rushed the tanned girl, doing a shadow kick to girls stomach and followed it with a backwards kick to her jaw, knocking her unconscious. The british girl had managed to sneak up behind Venom and Rias and fired an explosion spell, catching them off guard but was instantly stopped by Gasper.

"Its no use. I can see everything! Now Issei finish them!" Gasper cheerfully yelled out, making Venom smile as he channeled acid in his hands and rushed to the frozen girls. "**Hell fucking yeah!"** Venom called out as he threw the acid on the girls clothes, making it eat away as he ran back to Rias with the trigger on his fingers. "**Dress Break!" **Venom called out, snapping his fingers as the acid ate all of the girls clothes away and exposing their bare tits and plump asses. Venom slithered off his face, revealing Issei who had his perverted smile as Gasper appeared beside Koneko. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ITS LIKE A CARNVIAL OF NAKED LADIES! ITS TITTY TI-" Rias smacked him upside the head, making Issei calm down.

"...pervert." Koneko deadpanned as she twisted her wrist around to ease the tension that was built in it. Rias smiled as she bent down to Gasper and locked the bracelet onto him. "Here Gasper. This should keep your power at bay... Now everyone, lets go!" Rias commanded to her lover and servants, all of them nodded as they ran out the building, ready to aid the group for the counter attack.

_Meanwhile_

Aine was driving down the street, Yurishia had her legs up on the dashboard as she held one of her particle cannons on her lap. Azuki and was fiddeling with the gaunlets while Mieri was sitting quietly with Celis. "The energy is getting stronger, not to mention the damn sky turned a dark purple about ten minutes ago." Aine spoke coldly as she turned right. "So tell me Celis, how old were you when you activated your balance breaker?" Yurishia asked the blonde who looked outside. "I was fourteen years old when I managed to get it to activate. I still have a long way to go." Celis replied, gaining a nod from Yurishia as Aine took a left this time.

Azuki took out a cigarette out her leather jacket she was wearing over her shirt and lit it with one of her matches, blowing the smoke in the car as Yurishia waved it away. "Do you have to do that in here?" Yurishia asked the young Maken who only grunted in response. Yurishia sighed as she rolled down the window, feeling the wind pass through her golden hair as Aine took another right turn. She had to admit, Kuoh is a nice city that the girls back in the warehouse would love and would be better than the bar they stayed in Hiroshima. Kuoh Academy was in their view now as they drive down the street. However, when she looked closer, she noticed it was up in smoke and fire was spreading around the school.

"Hey Aine!" Yurishia called out as Aine sped up and Azuki spat out her cigarette. "I know, I see it too, mages." Aine replied, barreling down the street as many mages started to attack them. "What the hell is with these guys?" Celis asked Mieri who kept her gaze to the street. "Magicians are humans that re-purpose devil magic to their own uses. They are aligned to the Hero Clan and wont hesitate to kill you. I know since their leader is the holder of the first Longinus." Mieri responded to Celis who was shocked from her words. She looked down to her left hand where Ddraig resided, the boosted gear longinus that was powerful enough to kill gods. She wondered, if the leader of the hero clan held the first Longinus, how powerful will he be?

Aine snapped her out her thoughts as she ran over multiple mages, causing the jeep to bounce up and down and Yurishia's tits to bang against one another. "Hey! do you have to hit every bump on the road?" Aine smirked as she rolled down the windows, causing the inside of the armored car to be filled with wind as Yurishia sat on the door and aimed her particle cannons outside, disintegrating multiple magicians and causing an explosion. Aine extended her arm out the window, aiming a revolver and shooting three in the head. Yurishia sat back in the car as they saw the gates of Kuoh in front of them but locked. Knowing she had no other way to get through, Aine sped up and was getting closer to the gate.

"Everyone get ready!" Aine screamed, making Celis boost herself as Mirei held her sword firmly. The car rammed into the gate, shooting itself in the air as multiple mages were on the ground attacking them. Yurishia jumped out the car, using her particle cannons to kill any mages before she hit the ground as Azuki did the same thing.

**[LONGINUS! BALANCE BREAKER!] **Celis' blood red armor encased around her body as she charged dense dragon energy in her fist. Aine reached for her pulverizer and held it firmly, shooting to the ground like a bullet with Celis beside her. "DRAGON SHOT!" Celis screamed as she punched the ground hard with Aine who shot her cannon on the ground, creating a massive energy spike that erased all mages in the front courtyard. "Not bad, we should train together when this is all over." Azuki said to Celis who smiled underneath her armor. Yurishia looked to the sky, they were at the college campus and it looked like the battle was happening at the high school which was short walk through the woods. "Okay girls listen up! it looks like these mages are coming from the high school campus. We find the devils and help them any way." Yurishia commanded as the others nodded.

As Celis, Mieri and Azuki walked into the woods, Aine grabbed onto Yurishia's wrist, pulling her back to her as she looked in her eyes. "What is it?" Yurishia asked her fellow goddess before tripping on a log. "I think I am wrong... I hope I'm wrong and I don't want to give false hope but..." Aine trailed off, collecting her thoughts from how crazy she might sound. Yurishia squeezed her friends hand gently, relaxing her friend as she smiled. "Aine.. its okay. tell me" Yurishia asked Aine who let out a deep sigh.

"I.. I sense Afuirea and Sapphire."

_Kuoh Academy, High school campus._

The battle was raging fiercely as multiple mages fired spell after spell at Chisato and Sapphire who blocked it effortlessly and countered back, Sapphire conjuring both Gravity and Hellfire magic while Chisato channeled divine energy and fired beside her best friend. Albedo rushed a group of mages who channeled multiple magic circles and fired at the armored queen. Albedo smirked underneath her helmet, spinning her axe between her fingers as she blocked each and every attack. She ran to one mage, burying her axe into his back and used him as a meat shield for the rest of their attacks.

She chose her moment, bisecting the mage off her axe and cutting off the other mages heads with one swing before running to help Mio and their peerage. Shalltear was walking through the battlefield, carrying an aura of death with her as she thrived in the bloody mess. A magician with a short sword ran towards her, carrying his sword over his head to hit the armored vampire. "Don't you dare touch me." she spat at the mage before using her wristblade to cut him in half, severing his body from the waist. Another mage ran to her dual wielding katana's, trying to slash at Shalltear. The vampire blocked her attack and slashed at her eye, cutting it out as the woman let out a blood curdling scream before she was impaled in the head by Shalltear's spear.

Kiba was with Irina and Xenovia, multiple mages and spell swords were attacking them. Two sword wielders rushed towards Xenovia and Irina, ready to kill them were they stood. However, Xenovia ducked from his attack and Irina countered by sending her Excalibur Mimic through his chest and Xenovia stabbed the female sword wielder in her head. "Its just like Italy all over again!" Irina shouted as she dodged a spell as Kiba made three new swords and impaled the spell caster. "You and I remember Italy very differently!" Xenovia shouted back, glad to have her friend again as the trio made quick work of the mages. Just then, another mage had managed to sneak up behind Kiba and aimed his magic at him. Before he could fire, a bullet struck his head and killed him instantly.

Kiba turned around and saw Venom, Rias, Gasper and Koneko killing the stragglers they were struggling to get. "Thanks guys!" Kiba shouted with relief, making Venom nod. **"Don't mention it! I'm just glad I can help!" **Venom replied as Rias went to her brother who was still defending the rest who were frozen. "Brother! this is too dangerous, I need you to watch Gasper for me!" Rias shouted to Sirzechs who nodded. "Alright, Chisato has a way of turning time back to normal so I will have him start on that now." Sirzechs spoke as Chisato walked to the young vampire and extended her hand. "Come with me, I need your help." Chisato said in a motherlike tone that made Gasper trust her enough to follow her.

Rias ran into the battle with Issei and Koneko, meeting up with The Rider and Mio who were decimating their foes. "_GET OVER HERE!" _The Rider yelled as he sent his chain through a fleeing spell sword's chest. The man screamed as The Rider pulled him back with immense force, giving time for Mio to conjure her hellfire in her hands. "You imbecile! this is your punishment for attacking us! prepare to die a hundred times!" she screamed as her and her lover combined their aura and shot a massive wave of hellfire and flames to the squad of mages. Kurumi used her gale attack and shot a wind attack as strong as a hurricane towards another squad, obliterating them completely as Zest used her decay and her talons to tear through the rest.

Chisato held Gaspers hand as they ran towards Lars who was inspecting the barrier with Grayfia. "There isn't that much time left! we must hurry!" Lars shouted as he felt the dome shake from Azazel and Nigun's battle. Chisato bent down to Gasper and looked him in the eyes. "Okay listen to me, you have to trust me on this okay? I'm going to pour a tiny bit of my mana back into you so your reserves are restored. The energy will build in you quickly and hold it as long as you can before you release it." Chisato spoke to Gasper who only nodded in fear as he felt the bracelet come off of him. Chisato held his hands and closed her eyes, making Gasper wonder what she will do until he felt a massive surge of energy build in his body at sky rocketing speeds.

His small body started to glow purple and his eyes went pitch black. Dense energy crackled around him as he grunted from the surge. He slowly lifted his head, seeing Issei, Basara, Mio and Rias fight side by side, reading each others movements in perfect unity as they danced the song of death against the mages. '_Issei! Basara! I'm a man too! ill show you guys that I am a man too and that you can depend on me!' _Gasper thought to himself as the energy was getting harder to control. "RELEASE IT NOW GASPER!" Lars shouted to the vampire who nodded. "GAHHHHHHH!" Gasper screamed. Not a whine scream of fear but a battle cry, a battle cry that would scare even the toughest of foes. "I AM A MAN TOO!" Gasper shouted before extending his arms open, causing a massive release of purple energy and a bright light to follow suit.

Azazel was smirking at Nigun and his followers while Nigun was beyond pissed. Any attack that he or his men would fire at him was fruitless. "Last chance you fool. I already killed the corrupt angels you had brought. Give up or else you will be killed." Azazel mocked, not even remotely tired from this so called fight he was in. Nigun smirked, knowing that his master had given him _that _power that is on with an ultimate class devil. "All these years and you are still pathetic Azazel. It is beyond sad and just now ridiculous! my master will shape this world into a better one! so cut the shit and give me Ghost Rider and Venom so I can be on my way." Nigun replied, making Azazel laugh from his boldness until a glass shatter went off.

Azazel looked towards the sky and saw that time has returned to normal and the portal for the mages were destroyed. "Well I can't do that now can I? If I do then there mother would destroy every last one of us without any mercy. Besides, it looks like you are out of these cheap party tricks here you wannabe magician." Azazel mocked Nigun who scowled in anger. "Try being a snarky little shit when you are attacked! Principality of Oberservation!" Nigun called out to another corrupted angel who formed a mace in its hands and rushed at Azazel who was still in the sky. Azazel only smiled and didn't move a muscle as he waited for the corrupted to get near him. The mindless corrupt angel raised its mace and struck down on Azazel, making Nigun laugh until his blood went cold. As the dust cleared from the minor shockwave, Azazel caught the mace without any issue and kept a death grip on it.

"My my. so that's what I was feeling when we fought.. the snake from Ophis eh? that's where Katerea got this power from. Hmm I wonder if the bitch used it on herself.. she is hard headed but she isn't dumb. Oh well, I guess I should fight back here anyway, cant keep you waiting eh Nigun? Curse of darkness!" Azazel shouted casually as he directed a small beam of light that floated to the angel. As it reached the angel, it was engulfed in a wild array of light that disintegrated it in one hit. Nigun was surprised and at a loss of words, seeing his warrior killed with just one hit. "Alright then you asshole!.." Nigun's voice started to grow raspier as his eyes went pitch black. Azazel smirked, knowing that Ophis' power was starting to eat away at him. **"TRY AND STOP THIS! DOMINION AUTHORITY!" **Nigun shouted as he pulled out a crystal from his pocket and smashed it into the ground, causing a massive influx of light to emit.

Azazel sighed in disappointed as he saw the "high level" angel that hovered to him. "**NOTHING CAN SURVIVE THIS! NOW PREPARE YOURSELF YOU FUCKING CROW!" **Nigun shouted as Dominion Authority had summoned a massive beam of energy on to Azazel. Nigun laughed manically as he thought Azazel was killed. However, all he heard was Azazel laugh his ass off as the beam stopped. He was not tired or in pain beside the fact that his left arm is cut off from the beam. He was in fact having the time of his life. "HAHAHAHA! Please! this was your trump card? These guys are babies compared to heavens angels. Anyway, its about time I end this." Azazel smiled devilishly as he pulled out a small dagger from his jacket that held a dark purple orb on top. "This here is my personal favourite right here. An artificial sacred gear that I made myself that I call the downfall dragon spear. Your gonna wish you would have surrendered Nigun. **BALANCE BREAK!" **Azazel shouted, causing a dark gold armor to wrap around his body and a trident of light to appear in his right hand. His left arm was temporarily replaced with the armor as he stared at Dominion Authority.

"NEGATIVE BURST!" Azazel shouted, causing a sphere of light mixed with dragon energy to spew out in all directions. Dominion Authority and the mages were vaporized in one hit as the particles raced towards Nigun. "**NOOOOOOO!" **Nigun screamed as he was disintegrated into the air. Azazel laughed as he dispelled the armor, casting a quick healing magic circle to stop the bleeding. "Well that was a waste of my time. Now lets go see how the kids are doing." Azazel spoke out loud as he flew back to the old school building where he left the others.

The rest of the group was now free from the bindings and looked around their surroundings. They were no longer in the meeting room and were now outside and in a warzone. "Akeno! Maria! with me!" Rias called out to the queens who flew into the air, Akeno transforming into her white and red kimono while Maria unlocked the lock on her neck, transforming her body from its loli state to curvy grown woman. "BRING OUT THUNDER!" Akeno screamed as her lightning sparked to life and electrocuted over thirty mages followed by Maria who killed ten with her gravity and illusion magic. "Tsubaki!" Sona shouted as she opened her magic portal and shot out highly pressured water that sliced off appendages of the mages who were un lucky enough to be in the way. Tsubaki jumped in the air behind her, her staff now glowing in dense green energy as she threw it like a javelin and impaled three mages in a row.

A mage snuck behind her and tried to cut her head off with a sword but Kiba had ran and blocked the attack and countered by stabbing him through the heart. "Cant have a beautiful woman such as yourself being hurt can we?" Kiba said with a wink before running off to help The Rider and Mio who had another squad rush them, leaving Tsubaki who was blushing furiously from his charm. The teens were fighting and pushing the mages back as the stragglers were now running away. Nanao was running beside Zest, tearing their way through flesh and bone. Zest ran through the crowd, using her talons as she tore off a mages jaw then followed it up by puncturing his lung. Nanao leapt off her back and shot herself towards the other mage, her claws buried in flesh before she ripped them out. They ended up killing over fifteen mages.

"LOOK OUT!" Kurumi shouted to Zest. The curvy demon turned around and saw a mage ready to stab her with his sword. She didn't have time to react or conjure her decay so she stood ready to receive the blow that would find its way to her chest. However, a girl dressed in a white and blue school uniform jumped into her view, her feet was covered in dense green energy as she bicycle kicked the mage in his chest, filling the air with large cracking noises as the mages ribs were shattered before she kicked upwards, snapping his neck from the force. Yuki was shocked when she seen a curvy blond helping her defeating the other squad with Kurumi. "Who are these guys?!" Raynare shouted as she threw a light spear towards a squad that exploded on impact, making them turn into guts and red mist. "WHO CARES THEYRE HELPING!" Kalawarner shouted back as she killed two more mages.

A loud boom went off beside Mio and The Rider, causing them to look to their left and see a blood red armored person and two females in battle attire. The Rider took one look at them and dispelled his flames, allowing Basara to come back. "No.. no way. Aine? Yuri?" he asked, shocked to see two other goddesses who are standing in front of him. Yurishia looked at Basara once and ran right to him, hugging him tightly as her I-cup sized tits pressed into his chest. "OH MY! YOU ARE ALIVE! THANK YOU!" Yurishia cried tears of joy when she seen her childhood friend and crush still alive after her realm fell. Even though she was a goddess, she still was a seventeen year old girl to heart. "How did you make it out alive?" Basara asked her who wiped her tears away. "its a long story. But the good news is that were not alone! Aki, Landred and Reiri made it out too!" Yurishia said happily, surprising him more that he heard Landred and the others are here as well. "This is nice an all but we got bigger things to worry about!" Celis yelled out, un sheathing Ascalon from her gauntlet and slicing the last remaining squads. "Yes! please Goddess of law! assist us!" Mio commanded as she threw her hell fire towards the squad while Aine provided covering fire.

Azuki and Mieri were helping Kiba and Irina fight off the last squad. Shalltear and Albedo finished clearing out the college campus while Sapphire and Chisato cleared the elementary school. Mieri parried an attack from a female spellsword, moving her body gracefully from left to right before kicking her in the jaw. The female mage stumbled back, giving the perfect opportunity for the Hybrid Heart elite to attack as she sliced the woman's arm off then decapitated her. Azuki ran forward, using her wrist guns to fire bullet after bullet to the mages. As she ran closer, she scissor kicked two spellswords in the head with her maken covered feet, using hawk to further amplify the damage while Maria shot her gravity Magic to the three who tried to run. Azuki pushed herself back up off the ground, running and jumping over a mage and shooting him in the head before doing a front roll to the next mage, shooting him three times in the chest before judo throwing him over her shoulders and snapping his neck with her feet.

Yurishia shot her particle cannons towards one of the final squads, pale blue light wrapped around their bodies as they screamed mercy before they exploded from her attack. Celis wasted no time, fight along side the Rider who shot his chain out and turned five to ash. Azuki ran forward with Mieri who threw two daggers at two mages who died on impact. The third mage tried his best to fight with hand to hand combat, throwing a sloppy right hook tom the Maken who just laughed as she blocked easily and grabbed him by the head, sending the final mage barreling down to her knee and gave him a major concussion. The male mage slowly lifted himself off Azuki, stumbling back and forth as his vision was blurry. However, Azuki did not spare any chances and channeled hawk in her feet, doing a backwards kick to his head with enough force that his head shot off his body and into the air. The final mage was dead.

"I think that's everyone. Are you okay?" Mirei asked her friend who was catching her breath. "Yeah.. I just haven't had this much fun in years" Azuki smiled after to Mirei who gave one back. However, a clapping brought them out their trance as a maniacal rough laughter followed behind it. "My my. This is cute, You managed to kill of the army." The dark voice spat at Azuki and Mieri who readied themselves as they were now by the gym alone. What appeared in front of them was a stray devil that aligned itself to the mages. His skin was dark and rough and had no hair on his head. His eyes were completely black and he was wearing dark brown pants and black bracers on his arms. "Who are you?" Mieri asked as she readied her sword, making the devil laugh. "I am Volga! AND I AM HERE TO KILL YOU!" Volga roared as he ran towards the girls. Wasting no time, Azuki and Mieri rushed forward, ready to defeat him and counter any attack.

Volga jumped in the air, kicking both girls in their chests with enough force that Azuki felt like one of her ribs were broken. "Ow... mother fucker." she grunted in pain before kicking her legs forwards and landing back on her feet. Mieri rushed Volga again, having her sword sheathed on her back and resorting to hand to hand combat. She knew that her claymore was a devastating weapon that was able to kill a high class devil or an ace from heaven but Volga knew how to counter it perfectly. She threw a punch to his head which Volga dodged effortlessly and blocked the other punch with his arm. Mieri smiled as she went for a kick, making Volga duck as he began to laugh. "Is that all you got you pathetic-" he was tricked into believing the first kick would land and dodged but Mieri used her momentum and kicked him in the jaw with the other foot, making the devil stumble back. She ran at him again, managing to punch him three times again and dislocated his jaw, making Volga grunt in pain.

"You will pay for that you bitch!" Volga shouted as he countered a punch and fired back of his own, sending wind attacks at the hybrid heart elite who took all four power infused punches and a roundhouse kick to her face. Mirei felt like she was being hit by a truck, thanking that her body was more resilient to damage or else she would be dead for his first strike. Mirei dropped to the ground, catching her breath as Volga turned to find Azuki running to him. He dodged her first kick by doing a side ways barrel roll to evade. However, he fell for it again as Azuki channelled Hawk into her feet and kicked Volga as hard as she could, making multiple bones shatter in his face and giving him a concussion. Volga stood back up, punching Azuki multiple times in the chest before kicking her down into the ground, making her cough up a bit of blood vomit.

Mieri got back up and punched him in the chest twice, her fists coated in dense energy that made Volga's ribs crack and a lung puncture. Azuki ran in front and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to his head, making his concussion worse. Mirei followed up by kicking him in the other side of the face, making Volga cough a large amount of blood vomit before he went for a sweep kick which the Maken and Hybrid Heart jumped over. They cocked their fists back, ready to deliver a massive blow until Volga smiled and unleashed wind as a defensive. "Nice try you sluts!" Volga taunted as he was trying his best to keep his vision and consciousness. The girls stumbled back, getting their footing back together as he eyed short red head. He cocked his arm back, ready to send a massive amount of wind towards the Maken and kill her. However, Mirei grabbed onto his fist with a death grip, limiting his movement. He looked back to Azuki who punched him in the jaw, shooting her wrist gun in the process as it tore through the stray devils fist.

Volga stumbled back, dazed and dizzy as he dropped his guard. "TOGETHER!" Azuki yelled out as she rushed Volga beside Mieri. Azuki covered her feet in dense Maken energy, kicking him underneath his jaw as Volga coughed up more blood. Mieri followed with another kick on the other side of the stray devils face. The girls smiled as they kicked him again, Mirei's right foot was burrowed deep in his kidney while Azuki kicked his head again. Volga was on deaths door as the girls walked in front of him, barely having any strength to move his arms to defend himself. Mieri unsheathed her sword, walking to the devil menacingly as she twirled it in her hands. She raised it high and sliced his jugular wide open, allowing pitch black blood to shoot out from his neck as his throat was slit. Azuki didn't take any chances and did a backwards arch kick underneath his head, kicking his head clean off his body as it landed on the ground.

"Fucking idiot." Azuki grunted as she felt the broken rib again in her chest, making Mieri run to her and look at her body. "you have three broken ribs. We need to let Landred or Aki take a look at you when we get back." Mieri said as she felt blood trickle down the side of her head. Azuki nodded in agreement, allowing her to rest on Mirei who helped her walk back to the group. As they got back they noticed the leaders of the faction talking to a woman in black clad armor and another woman in red armor. One was wielding an Axe while the other had a spear and a long wrist blade that was extended from her gauntlet. "Are you okay? Who are you?" Sirzechs asked the Hybrid Heart elite and Maken. "My name is Mieri Shikishima. I'm an ex hybrid heart liberator elite. and this is my partner, Azuki Shinatsu, a maken user."

Albedo and the others were shocked to hear that a Maken user and a soldier from the divine realm was still alive. Sapphire and Chisato hopped from the roof, walking over to the group who were still looking at Mieri and Azuki. "The elementary school is clear. I- who are these people?" Sapphire asked curiously as Azazel smirked. However, Venom and the teens ran back to the group, Venom slithering back into Issei's body and Basara out of his rider form. "Mom! you aren't gonna believe who we just found!" Issei shouted to his mother as the teens walked back. Sapphire and Chisato looked to the group who were coming back. "What is it, Issei?" Chisato asked as the group split apart, revealing two woman who made Sapphire and Chisato's world stop. Yurishia started to tear up as she and Aine slowly walked forward. Their tits banging against one another as they closed the distance. "Aine?" Sapphire muttered out, not wanting to believe her friend was still alive. "Afuirea? Sapphire?" Yurishia was at a loss for words as well.

The girls were finally reunited, giving a group hug as Celis stood beside Koneko and Kurumi. "That's so sweet." Koneko muttered out as she saw the busty mature women hug it out. The reunion was short lived when Celis was hit in the back by a magic attack that felt very familiar. Azazel sighed as he looked in the sky to the direction the attack came from. "So this is where your loyalty lies eh? I'm gonna miss hearing those steamy nights of yours in the gym. I hope you know that you choose this.. isn't that right.." Azazel's voice trailed off as the others looked in the sky, seeing a familiar figure hovering in the sky with pale blue wings. Celis knew who exactly this was, that her time has now come for round one as Ddraig's voice boomed as she unleashed her balance breaker and hovered in the sky.

**[Hello there. Brother.] **Albion shouted as Vali stared at Celis and readied himself for a fight.

**[Its good to see you again, Brother.] **Ddraig responded. Only one was going to walk away victorious today and Celis had trained and prepared for this moment for her life. A fight against her rival.

The White Dragon Emperor.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! so here we are, after a couple of slice of life chapters, we are going back to the action baby! So next chapter will be the finale of season 2, the fight between Celis and Vali! I just wanna say that yes I added Volga in here and Nigun from overlord haha. Also, yes the master servant pact will act up every now and then, it wills tart in season 3 I swear and Isseis lemons will start in season 3 as well. Anyway, until next time!**


	24. Life 23- Celis vs Vali

**Akilja95- Chisato will move in with him at the end of this season. After all, Akeno and the others move in with Issei at the end of the second season of dxd so that will eliminate the isue of how their gonna have sex without others knowing. Also, the previous chapter was supposed to be the end of season two but i decided to have the finale be the dragons fight and focus on it and the the little teaser im going to leave in the end of this chapter.**

**Threaltwoface9- Yeah thier last lemon for a while will happen in season 3, thats when i plan on having them focus more on love rather than lust. **

**Sirvancelotgraves- Thats actually pretty funny how you asked that so i might as well let the cat out the bag. The scene when they fight loki will be different since im gonna do my own version of the "Avengers" when they fight him in New York, only this time it will be Lilith and the Yoma will be the foot soldiers rather than the Chitari. Now, I already gave Basara and Issei both Venom and Ghost Rider so Thors Hammer is interesting to say the least. If were gonna go with the whole "Someone has to be worthy to wield the power of Thor" then it has to be someone that can somewhat fit the character. Maybe Koneko or Hinata since I the shinobi girls will be introduced in season 3 along with Fubuki, Obito and Pain from Naruto and Senran Kagura. The rape play I'm gonna add as well but the two dick part I'm not lol but I plan on having some of their lemon scenes with Sapphire around, kinda a sneaky sex type of thing.**

**Dracus6- This is part one of two series my man. This will end around the Trihexa arc and the second series will be a dark MHA universe mixed with Marvel. What I mean by that is in the next series, There will be mutants and others that will be born but will be called quirks obviously. How I'm planning on doing this is that something will happen in the Trihexa arc that will change the human DNA and cause the first generations of quirks which will lead into MHA/Marvels mutants so I can definitely add Overwatch in the universe as a hero team like the X-Men and the Avengers. As of right now, the only ones who exist in the first series is Venom and the symbiotes, Ghost Rider, Spiderman, Deadpool, Scorpion, Tony Stark, Cap and Romanoff. The rest of the supers will come after the Trihexa Arc. There will be little hints and nods to them later on in this series that line up with the MCU and Ultimate Alliance games. Tokyo ghoul is kinda tricky because it is tricky to explain the actual science on how ghouls think and develop so that's a maybe.**

**Thechampionmike957- A symbiote arc will come in the future along with Arcs from Shinmai, Naruto and Bleach. Carnage will play a big role in the future arc as well as Scream, Lasher, Phage and Riot. Some will stand with the devils and heaven and Carnage and Phage will go to the old devil faction since they are the most evil. Scream and the others wont be introduced until season 4. I plan on having Rias and the group who stayed behind during the Kyoto trip to go through their own mini arc when Issei and the others are away.**

**Theraceytracy- I Agree, I want him to fully develop his relationship with Chisato instead of lust before he goes and does that with his other girls. The next two I plan on having him deep his relationship with is Yuki and Miyabi with some lime with Meguri and Sona.**

**Greayharry- In this fic, Yurishia and Aine are both Divine goddess' with Chisato and Raphaeline. When Yurishia was born, she spent most of her time in the states before going to japan which eventually lead to her growing up and taking over the role of goddess from her mother. While she does look like a 17 year girl, she's much older. That way I can incorporate the lore of Hybrid X heart in here so it wont be all jumbled and messy. Landred and Aki will both go for it since Landred is a freak (we clearly know that in the Anime) and Aki is somewhat of a freak too with the principal in Maken Ki. However, the roles for them will be reversed, I plan on having them be really aggressive to him while he is submissive to it which will lead to Marin joining in with both of them and Chisato. Sapphire will go through an emotional personal arc later on that will affect how she sees her eldest son, I wont spoil it cuz it ruins the entire future arc lol but Zest will have the arc where she and Maria betray Basara and Mio. That will lead up to her having feelings for him and the same goes for Maria.**

**Otherbarry6- Oh yeah I wanted some of the girls to be shown that they are capable of handling themselves but still need help from time to time from Basara, Issei and Kiba so it will balance them not being damsels in distress and not being overpowered. The trip with them will start showing how Basara genuinely cares for Chisato rather just her body. That will be their emotional arc in season 3 and having his first lemon with Mio in season 3 as well. After that, he will begin his lemons with the other girls while Issei starts his with Akeno, Homura and Koneko before doing it with Rias in season 4. That will it will be fluid and not be easy to get and boring.**

**(P.S this keyboard is acting up so there maybe grammar mistakes. Maybe.)**

**Now, Lets Rock!**

**_Life 23- Celis Vs. Vali (Season 2 Finale)_**

Celis was floating in the sky, her body was now encased in her balance breaker as she stared down Vali, there eyes not moving from each other as they waited for who ever moved first. 'Tell me partner, what is your brother capable of?' Celis asked Ddraig through her link with him. [**My brother is capable of many things but it depends on the users capability with him. The stronger the link, the powerful he will be. The odds are even.] **Ddraig replied to her as neither still made a move.

"You fucking little shit! You let these bastards in here!" Issei screamed as he was out of from his venom form, making Vali laugh underneath his helmet. "Sorry you peons but things are a lot interesting up here. You always told me to dream big Azazel so that's exactly what I am doing." Vali replied as he cracked his knuckles before looking back at his rival. "So the rumors are true. Lord Ainz and I did not want to believe it but now it is true. The Khaos Brigade are in deed recruiting members who were exiled from the three factions. That explains why Nigun had attacked Carne Village and E-Rantel back in the underworld. Luckily, that little brat and Blue Rose were able to stop him" Albedo replied, remembering how that worthless pathetic Vampire almost killed Entoma many years ago.

Celis was starting to become angry, her eyes started to glow green as dragon energy was racing through her veins. "Why did you send Arthur to that village? He slaughtered many innocent people! even killed a little girl!" Celis yelled out to Vali who only tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about? I sent Arthur there for recon and surveillance only. He wouldn't dare to kill any innocent people, especially a little girl. The man has to much honor to even yell at his sister." Vali countered back, making Celis' eyes glow more brighter in anger. Azazel heard his rebuttle and kept it in his mind, knowing that Vali was telling the truth and that Arthur would never kill innocent people.

"I'm guessing Ophis is the one leading you eh? I wonder how many people she had recruited through fear." Everyone was shocked to hear Azazel's claims, the mere thought of Ophis, the infinite dragon god was the leader of the terrorist faction. "I'm sorry but who is Ophis?" Kurumi asked the group who was silent, processing the information that Azazel had let out. "Ophis is the infinite dragon god. A dragon that is on par, maybe even is stronger than Great Red. There is only three dragons that are able to successfully beat her. That is Crom Croach, Paathurnax, and Tiamat." Shalltear replied to the knight, remembering what the platinum dragon had told her on the eighth floor of Nazarick when she was visiting Rubedo and Nigredo.

"Yes we all sided with Ophis but I have no intention of world domination. I just want to use my powers. After All, I am a descendant of the original Lucifer." Vali replied in a flat tone, circling with Celis as they both read each others movements. while the teens were shocked. Celis was busy talking to Ddraig through their link, coming up with ways to counter his attacks and fighting style after learning he is a descendant of the original Lucifer. Ddraig had suggested to use her new form but she shot it down and only agreed to use it as a last resort in case they are getting pummeled. "So Celis Reinhart. You are my rival, my enemy. I was informed that you are on par with me in your own terms. We are very different people you and I. I fight for strength, you fight for order. After all, you had lost your parents to Blackheart many years ago right?" Vali was starting to piss Celis off even more while Kurumi was shocked to hear Vali use her past against her.

Celis was angry. Really angry to the point her eyes went from green to glowing dark red. "DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY! I DONT CARE WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE. NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY FAMILY!" Celis rushed him like a bullet, unsheathing Ascalon from her gauntlets and rushing Vali who met her speed. Together they clashed into a stalemate. Each fighting for control as they generated auras that reminded the teens of Issei and Basara when they killed Kokabiel. "Celis be careful!" Kurumi screamed as she tried to run and help her best friend, only to be stopped by Shalltear and Yurishia. "Let go of me! she needs help!" Kurumi pleaded until Yuki slapped her across the face. " I know you want to help her. so do I but look at them, their auras are too high for any of us to handle. Only Issei and Basara have a fighting chance to stop them but we don't know what Vali is capable of now since he is in the Khaos Brigade. I'm sorry Kurumi but there is nothing we could do." Yuki said to her little sister who was showing sympathy to her. Kurumi sighed, relaxing her muscles as Shalltear let go her hand. 'Celis. please be safe.'

Celis and Vali were dancing a song of death, streaking across the battlefield in a red and white blur of speed. Celis sheathed Ascalon back into her armor, sending punches at inhuman speed at Vali's breastplate that was starting to crack from the pressure. **[You are facing pure rage right now Vali. Talking about her family like that has struck a nerve within her.] **Albion spoke through his link with Vali as he dodged a kick from Celis, countering with a dragon infused jab to her jaw which sent her back to the ground at lightning speed. Celis felt like she was fighting three Blackhearts at once, the punches Vali had delivered to her made her feel like she was being hit with a truck. She coughed out a decent amount of blood vomit as she crashed into the ground, making Kurumi and Yuki scared as they saw Celis crawl out from the crater she made from the impact. "Son of a bitch.." Celis coughed as she stood up, boosting herself until she felt it fade away.

**[DIVIDE!] **Albion's voice boomed throughout the air, followed by the pale blue wings to glow before it died. 'What the hell was that?!' Celis yelled through her link, making Ddraig sigh. **[While I can boost your power and transfer it to others, he can divide power and store it for himself, making him temporarily stronger.] **Ddraig finished as Celis rushed to the sky again. "DRAGON SHOT!" Celis screamed as shot a beam of dragons energy to Vali who blocked with his right arm before dividing it and sending it back to her. "Nice try. but not enough!" Vali yelled as the blue beam of dragon energy was shot back to Celis. Vali smiled underneath his mask as he watched his own dragon shot shoot back to his rival, only for it to phase right through her. "What the-GAGH!" Vali was sent flying with a kick to his head, making him cough a bit of blood up as his visor was cracked from the blow. "What the- an afterimage!?" Vali was surprised to figure out that Celis is fast enough to trick his senses into attacking her afterimage left by her speed.

'There has to be a limit to how much power he can take right?' Celis thought to herself as she kicked him in the stomach, sending him down to the ground as she flew right to him like a rocket. When she reached Vali, she jumped onto him, holding him by throat as she punched him in the jaw numerous times as his helmet began to crack more from the force. **[DIVIDE!] **Albion's voice boomed again, making the extra feat of strength that was in Celis' body to die as Vali kneed her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Vali followed this up with an elbow to her jaw, sending a massive amount of pain through her head as Vali pushed her off of him. "HAHAHA! that's it! you are indeed strong! How about I hurt your friends!? will that make you even stronger and more angry!?" Vali screamed out as he threw two dragon shots to Kurumi and the teens, making Celis break her hold on him and rush to save her friends. "KURUMI!" Celis yelled as she jumped into the direction of the dragon shot, feeling the impact on her body as her armor was charred. Issei was quick on his feet, turning his arm into Venom and creating a massive pitch black wall that absorbed the blow and impressed Aine in the process.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Celis roared as her eyes glowed more red as she tackled Vali in the sky, sending him through multiple trees and buildings as Vali felt dizzy from the impact on his head but was laughing nonetheless. "That's it! hate me more you stupid bitch! GET ANGRY! GET STRONGER!" Vali screamed with laughter as Celis sent a volley of punches into Vali's chest, faster than Vali can even react it to block. "TAKE THIS YOU FUCK!" Celis screamed as she rocketed a punch that was infused with a massive amount of Dragon aura into her fist and shot it into his chest, sending Vali out his armor and smashing into the ground. Vali coughed loads of blood as he held his chest in pain. He knew that multiple ribs were broken from the impact as he held the side of his chest in pain. "Well … what do you know.. you amaze me Celis." Vali smirked as he reactivated Balance Breaker, making Celis and the others shocked while Azazel was laughing.

**[There is only one way to fight, Celis. That is to kill him. This is how dragons fight, to the very last breath] **Ddraig spoke through their link as Celis was catching her breath. "Now lets get serious!" Vali yelled as he began to wave his hands in the air, causing a mirror shaped dome to shoot out and engulf the area while the buildings were starting to shrink. "Vali is warping the dimension! if he throws us into the mirror dimension then this will be his personal playground!" Sapphire yelled as she saw the gym and the college campus to disappear into warped versions of their previous selves. "How the fuck is that possible!?" Raynare yelled out as she felt the ground move oddly beneath her feet, causing her to stumble until Kalawarner caught her. "It has to be Kaecilius. He taught Vali certain arts before he was killed by Sorcerer Yao and Wong and sent his body into the dark isolation zone with Dormammu." Azazel replied, remembering the sorcerer's apprentice who went mad from Dormammu's influence.

Celis began to look around her surroundings, seeing the space they were in become warped and disfigured before looking back at Vali. **[Mirror Dimension spell. He must of learned this from the Mystics in the Kamar-Taj. If Master Yao and Wong did not teach him this spell. I'm afraid that Kaecilius must of before he was killed. Stay alert, Young Reinhart. He should be much more powerful in this pocket dimension.]** Ddraig spoke to her as Celis was thinking. 'Is there anyway we can fight on equal ground?' Celis replied, making Ddraig laugh as he told her to look to the ground. Celis bent down and picked up the orb she had punched out from Vali's armor, the pale blue light glowing from her touch. 'Lets fight this bastard his own way. lets play dirty!' Celis thought as a smile crept across her face, making Ddraig worry as the orb began to glow brighter. **[Celis! are you sure you want to do this!? there is no going back if you go through with this reckless idea!] **Ddraig shouted to his partner who only laughed, seeing nothing but anger and fury when she looked at Vali who was eyeing her back.

'Oh yeah Ddraig! I know what is going to happen but I don't care!' Celis replied as the orb got brighter in her hand and chanted as the orb started to turn green. "I AM CELIS REINHART! HOLDER OF BOOSTED GEAR AND LONGINUS THAT IS ABLE TO KILL GODS! I STOLE YOUR POWER VALI!" Celis roared before letting out a blood curdling scream, feeling a pain she never thought was possible. She thought getting hit by blackhearts spirit blasts was painful. This was far worse. "Are you insane? that could kill you!" Vali yelled back to Celis who was convulsing as the power she was absorbing was getting stronger. **[She really is a reckless little girl, Vali.] **Albion spoke in a flat tone, watching the scene with amusement until his brother spoke back. **[So you know, Albion. Being with her has taught many ways of life I hadn't thought possible but one thing Celis had taught me over the years to never give up!] **Ddraig shouted back as Celis' right gauntlet changed from is blood red form to a silver form, making both Albion and Vali shocked to see her idea had actually worked.

**[Celis... doing this has shortened your life to null. I doubt that you will live to see tonight.] **Ddraig had spoke to his partner with sympathy and pain in his voice as she stared down Vali. 'I know partner. It was an honor to fight with you.' Celis replied with a smile on her face before looking back to the crowd who were watching the fight intently while Kurumi looked terrified. "NOW LETS GO YOU BASTARD!" Celis screamed as she rushed Vali faster than he had anticipated as he rushed her. Their fists collided with their own, causing a shockwave to erupt that swept Mio, Rias and Sona off their feet. Vali wasted no time, sending a volley punches to Celis as she fired back. Each and everyone of their attacks met their own as they didn't find their way to the body but instead to each others fist, causing more shockwaves to erupt. Vali was starting to get angry, cocking his fist back and punching her in the breast plate, making her cough blood as she was sent back.

Vali flew at her, throwing a wild but calculated array of punches that Celis was able to dodge with relative ease. Now Celis was on the defensive, flying in the air as Vali chased after her and blocked more of his attacks. **[DIVIDE!] **Albion screamed as her power was halved. However, Celis used his own move against him and took her power back and made an opening. Celis parried his attack in the air, doing a frontwards arch kick that landed on Vali's helmet, sending a jolt of pain through his soft spot as he crashed into the ground, Celis landing feet first in front of him. She felt like her skin was aching from everywhere, that someone was stabbing her with needles on every inch of her curves. Vali kicked himself up and launched himself to her, both of them disappearing in a blur as Vali and Celis matched punch for punch as they took to the sky. Issei and Basara were staring in curiosity from the fight, wondering who will win since this is their first time seeing the dragons fight up close. Rias, Mio, and Sona were staring in awe as Celis and Vali fought. The girls were thinking how they could beat one another into getting Celis into their peerage.

Vali threw a kick to her abdomen, making her cough blood as her armor cracked until she recovered and punched him in the kidneys and again in his broken ribs, making him cough blood as well as he stumbled back and reached out a hand to her. Celis knew that he was about to divide her strength again so this time she closed the distance with him , shadow kicking him in the chest as he was sent through multiple thick trees like a bullet before being stuck in the brick of the engineering building. "RAAAH!" Celis screamed a battle cry as she shot herself feet first to Vali who was still dazed, her feet colliding with his breastplate as it was heavily cracked from the blow. Vali felt the wind get knocked out of him but quickly recovered, dividing her power again as he grabbed her by the head and sent it into the brick and punched it in multiple times. Celis moved her head out the way from the next punch before kneeing him in the stomach, breaking two more ribs until punching him in the sky and taking off after him.

Vali was now on the defensive, weaving his way out the attacks before being punted to the ground from an axe kick. "DRAGON SHOT!" Celis yelled as she threw the red orb towards Vali who had barely enough time to dodge. The orb detonated one it hit the ground, causing a massive explosion that made even Lars smile. "Incredible.." Chisato muttered out as she was watching the fight beside Yurishia and Sapphire. Both Celis and Vali rushed towards one another, yet again matching each others punches before the shockwaves alone sent them to the ground. Celis was catching her breath, feeling her stomach in pain as she knew her organs were starting to fail on her. If she had to guess, she would have about thirty minutes before her organs fail and her heart begins to start beating slow. Vali landed several feet away from her, clutching on his chest as his visor was cracked and his bracers were covered in blood.

"As I thought. You are strong! out of all the pathetic weaklings I fought.. You actually managed to survive for this long!" Vali laughed before the air around him began to fluctuate and his armor began to glow. "Lets see you handle this! BALANCE BREAKER! SHOOTING STAR!" Vali yelled as his armor began to look more sleek and less bulky with many more blue orbs covering his armor. However, that did not fix his visor nor did it heal his shattered ribs. "DRAGON SHOT!" both Vali and Celis screamed, their power shooting towards one another before it began to over power her own. "What the?" Celis muttered as she took the hit dead on, screaming in pain from the process. However, Celis did not have any time to react, Vali disappeared from her eye and left an afterimage, mimicking her move until he reappeared behind her and judo threw her in the ground. She slowly rose to her feet, her arms trembling from the pain she was in. However, when she looked up, she was met with a armored boot to her face, cracking her visor now and making her cough blood onto the dirt.

'He's faster than before!' Celis thought to herself as she dodged a barrage of punches from her rival. She began to boost her strength once again, feeling it rush into her dying body as she rushed Vali. Both of their fists collided with one another, visibly breaking then sound barrier as the others watched. Celis pushed his fist out the way before delivering a devastating punch into Vali's chest, destroying what remained of his ribs as he was sent flying back. They stared at one another for a brief moment, a smile was on Celis' face as were skin was now turning grey and her veins were black. Vali ran at her, no longer taking to the sky as they were about the fight in hand to hand combat. "DRAGON SHOT!" Celis yelled as she shot another orb of energy to Vali who barely dodged. However, Celis had unsheathed Ascalon from her gauntlet and rushed towards him.

Vali's eyes widened as he began to bob and weave around her deadly precise strikes, knowing that if he hesitate or made the tiniest of errors, he would be killed from that sword. He blocked another swipe away from his chest, making her switch style from Kenjutsu to Tachi Waza mixed with Hayasuburi. She went for a double end swipe, making Vali be more agile before he punched her in the jaw and shadow kicked her in the tree, making the wood crack in several places. Wasting no time, he ran through the pain and kneed her in the stomach, making her puke even more blood before she blocked another punched and threw him onto the basketball court. Vali was starting to pick himself up until he dodged a punch from Celis, causing a massive hole in the ground were Vali's head was. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled, making her gasp for air as he was dividing more of her power. "GET OFF ME!" Celis roared as she headbutted him, breaking his visor completely and shattering his nose.

Vali stumbled back, allowing her to get up and run at him with blinding speed. Vali had barely enough time to block as she punched his sides three times, feeling multiple bruises on his arm until she punched him a fourth time with enough force to send him into the fence. Vali looked up and saw Ascalon going right for his skull. He moved out the way, the dragon slayer was in the fence as she was ripping threw the metal and tried to cut him. Vali was walking alongside the fence fast until she divided his strength again, making him pale before ducking under the sword and german suplexing her into the concrete. He kicked her hard in the side, making her scream as she felt another rib of hers break. Vali tried to kick her again but Celis elbowed him in the thigh, making him lose his balance before uppercutting him. Celis tried to go into the sky once again, feeling the intense pain of her shattered ribs underneath her armor each time she took a breath.

"Where do you think you are going?" Vali mocked as he caught up to her and landed a kick to her jaw, making her fly around until she regained her balance. Angered, she took in a huge breath and breathed back out an intense amount of fire, catching Vali off guard as he took the full front of the flames head on; Even though he was in thick armor, he felt the heat all over his body as if he was not in his scale mail to begin with. As he felt his skin finally cool down and stop singeing, he looked up and saw Celis wrapped in a red light until Ddraig's voice boomed throughout the atmosphere. **[Welsh Dragon! Overbooster! Dragonic Rook!]** Her armor became a lot heavier but the cracks in the visor and breastplate were gone as if they were not there to begin with, making Vali curious but also surprised. "Well this is new! no matter!" Vali yelled as he flew like a rocket towards her.

He reeled his fist back and let loose a devastating punch, visibly breaking the sound barrier as he connected with her chest. 'Fifteen minutes left' Celis thought to herself as they smoke cleared. Vali was shocked to see his attack didn't even faze his rival so instead he grabbed onto her arm. **[Divide!] **Albion's voice rang out as she felt her power become divided twice as his wings glowed brighter. "Nice try!" Vali mocked before he felt an impact that sent him shooting across the sky. Celis had no choice but to deactivate her dragonic rook armor, feeling the weight come off her shoulders as she felt her abdomen start to cave in on itself. Vali corrected himself in the air, now shooting dragon shot after dragon shot to confuse her until he was right on top of her. Celis smirked underneath her helmet before disappearing, leaving an afterimage as they zig zagged across the sky and fought one another at blinding speeds. However, Celis felt her arms start to buckle underneath and her legs begin to spasm, making Vali notice and take advantage of her weakness.

"Now lets end this!" Vali yelled as he punched her in the jaw, making part of her helmet fly off from the impact as she was sent flying around in the sky. Wasting no time, Vali flew right in front of her and striked her again, making her go into a different direction until he did the same again. He began to play pinball with her as she was knocked from area to area like a rag doll, gaining speed as Vali would not let her boost her power and divided her reserves. She felt like she was about to pass out, feeling loads of blood come out of her mouth until Vali had appeared underneath her. "You lost." Vali mocked before kneeing her in the gut, sending her flying into the air and miles away from the school. Vali smirked underneath his helmet and turned back to the group who were shocked. "YOU BASTARD!" Kurumi screamed as she sent her gale and gust attacks to Vali who swatted them away like flies.

"I'm disappointed in you Vali. I have always taught you what to fight for what you believe in but this is low. Even for you." Azazel said bitterly as he unleashed his wings. Vali sighed as he looked at his father figure in the eyes as he took off his helmet. "You don't know anything about me Azazel. I need to become stronger. To become unbeatable. That's when I know I will be happy." Vali said with a flat tone, making Sapphire and Grayfia wonder if there is a deeper meaning to his actions. Azazel sighed, knowing that this day would eventually come and allowed his wings to in his back again. "Really? then what about Le Fay? what about the Girgori?" Azazel tried to talk some sense into his former pupil while Sirzech's and the others let him since he knows Vali better than anyone. "Fuck the Grigori. They were a bunch of pathetic weaklings who did not even deserve the sight of my scale mail." Vali replied in a cold tone, making Azazel's patience grow thin. Not because of what he said to his faction, but what Vali was trying to avoid.

"Vali... you need to let it go. You can get stronger all you want but it wont change what happened... it wont bring _them _back." Azazel sighed in a sympathetic tone as Vali lost his cocky smirk and was replaced in anger and fear. "Shut up!" Vali was beginning to lose his cool, making Sapphire, Chisato and Grayfia wonder if there is more to Vali than what we know. "I know you are afraid Vali. I am well aware of that. But you have to understand, that _she _did it to give you a better life. not the one you are chasing now." Azazel continued, making Vali furious as tears welled up in his eyes. "I SAID SHUT-" he was cut off by something that was sent flying into the ground, faster than his or the others senses can pick up. "What the?" Issei muttered out as even Venom was shocked to not notice the object sent flying back in the earth.

"No way..." Sona muttered as she seen the hulking figure rise from the ashes like an angel of death. Jin smirked as he took out a cigarette and lit the tobacco on fire, blowing the smoke into the air as he looked at the crater that was formed. "I knew that girl wouldn't be stopped." Out from the smoke, stood Celis as her skin was now grey and her eyes were now reddish yellow. {A/N: Celis basically looks like a revenant from MK11 and MKX.} "How the hell did you get back here so fast?! how did you even get passed my sense or the mirror magic!" Vali yelled out in shock, making the girl laugh as she remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

Celis landed in the woods four miles away from the school, causing a massive crater to erupt as she hit the ground forcefully. She felt like she was going to pass out, her skin feeling hollow and cold as she began to take her helmet off. Her skin was grey from its original silky white, her beautiful emerald eyes were now reddish yellow as he face was covered in blood.

"I'm not... strong enough." She quietly spoke as she felt like she was beginning to cry, feeling her tears of blood stream out her face as she looked into the red sky. **[Do not say that Young Reinhart. You have ten minutes left. Go and save your friends.]** Ddraig spoke out loud as she laid in the cool grass and dirt, feeling every moleucule of the earths terrain on her body. She shook her head in disbelief as she looked into the sky. "You don't get it partner... I wasn't able to save Takashi from Blackout... I wasn't able to save mama or papa from Blackheart...I'm a failure as a woman, a daughter.. and a red dragon emperor..." Celis' tears streamed harder as Ddraig began to sigh.

**[Celis... Takashi and your family had left soemthing for you before they passed. They instructed me to let this play for you if you ever felt down.] **Ddraig quietly spoke as Celis nodded her head for him to continue. The once green jew that rested on her hand now turned yellow and began to glow as she heard a voice tha tmade her shokced, several voices.

_Takashi:"Is this thing on? Are we live?"_

**_Ddraig: [For the hundreth time you imbecile you dont have to ask like i am a radio.]_**

_Takashi: "Sheesh talk about rude. Anyway, Whats up Celis! listen... I just wanna say how greatful I am to have a friend like you in my life... after my mom died... I fell into this large pit of endless amounts of terror, lonliness and even self doubt for my actions on becoming a hero knight.. but after your help, these feelings... turned itno nothingness, they became my identity of the pass if you feel like it. I dont know.. I don't wanna get all mushy and all that shit here but just know that... I'm proud to have you as a friend. Anyway, I gotta get going.. your parents wanna talk to you now. Just know that were buds for life okay?"_

_Jaeger(Celis' dad): "Hi my beautiful baby girl.. Listen.. I know your mom and I don't have to tell you how much of a fantastic and amazing daughter you are, but we are going to anyway, Is that right sweetie?" _

_Yoshiko(Celis' mom): "Thats right dear.. You are kind.. and loving, and you are so smart. Thats right, you have your fathers wits, one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him._

_Jaeger: "Hey being a nerd is great hun haha. But anywany, you are also pateint.. patient like a saint like your grandmother would say. With your mom and I, and Kurumi and Yuki all being home together for the first time in years... its been an amazing two years. But even now I know that our best days are yet to come for us my child."_

_Yoshiko: "There will be changes for sure... your father and I plan on retiring after this year, Just like Ryoji, Jin and Moriko had done. I heard that Basara, Ryjoi's son has been asking about you.. I'm sure he would want to see you sometime and train like you both did for the past couple of years... I seen the way you look at him kiddo... anyway, Who knows what the future has in store for us. , I may join the civilian workforce in the future.. or your dad can finally open up that Ramen shop he always dreamed about."_

_Jaeger: " I know that it will be a long road ahead hunny since you have a sacred gear... but I want you to have a normal life, to find happiness, to find love, to find peace. Just know that I will always be with you Celis. My precious baby girl and that all that is good in me, began with you, Celis. and Ddraig. Please keep watching over our daughter."_

_Ddraig: **[You have my word, Master Reinhart. That no harm will come to her.]**_

_Yoshiko: "It is a good life we have now my love."_

_Jaeger: "The best. May it never change."_

_Yoshiko: "And may it never change us."_

_Young Kurumi and Young Yuki: "Uncle Jaeger! Auntie Yoshi!"_

_Jaeger: "Oh haha! hello girls! how are we today?"_

_Young Kurumi: "How's Celis doing?" _

_Yoshiko: "She's okay sweetie. She is just resting after training today."_

_Jaeger: "How about we get some Ice Cream?"_

_Young Yuki: "Yeah! Ice Cream!"_

_Yoshiko: "Okay you girls wait outside, we will be right there."_

_Both Jaeger and Yoshiko: *Kisses the sleeping Young Celis on her forehead.* "We will always be with you, Celis. okay? This isn't goodbye, we just aren't here right now. We love you so much and never forget were you come from."_

The message ended as the green jewels went back to normal. Celis did not make a move at all, her heart feeling at ease as she heard her parents voice one last time as she cried. **[They loved Celis.. As do I. and I made a promise to your father that I will always look after you. I don't intend on letting that break. I never got the chance to thank the help that Paathurnax and the Dovahkin gave me after the war ended. But you done something far greater than that. You taught me to go beyond my limits and push myself to see there is more to life than by being bitter about it. I know you got fight left in you and if you fight then I'm gonna fight too but I need you to go back there and knock that son of a bitch out. say it.]** Ddraig said to his partner who started to gain a fiery look of determination in her eyes.

"I'm gonna knock that son of a bitch out." Celis spoke as she rose to her feet like a jackal from hell, making Ddraig smile as she recanted her scale mail back onto her body. **[Good. now lets go and get this son of a bitch.]** Ddraig said as Celis channeled dragon energy into her feet and took off, ready to fight Vali once again.

_End of Flashback_

Vali was still surprised when he looked at his rival who was standing there with a determination on her face that even scared Vali and Issei. Basara however, had finally got to take a good look at her face that was now free from its helmet. 'Why does she look so familiar?... her name is Celis is it not? The only Celis I remember is when I was si-... no that can't be her.' Basara thought to himself as he watched the fight from a distance from the others, Lars and Albedo were casting multiple runes simultaneously to counter the harsh waves and blacklash of the mirror dimension while Chisato was slowly breaking her way out of it.

Vali started to smile as he steeled his gaze, his pale blue wings now glowing as if he was starting to fly straight towards her. 'This girl... makes me wanna go all out!' Vali thought to himself as he disappeared from sight, leaving an afterimage in front of her as she waited still. Just then, Vali had reappeared and began to circle her, sending a volley of powerful kicks and devastating punches to the Red Dragon Emperor as Celis made a cross over her face and protected her front. Vali was moving fast, but not fast enough as she was still able to see him. She waited and waited, trying to pick the right time until Ddraig's voice boomed out. **[BOOST! NOW CELIS!] **Ddraig's thunderous voice called as Vali was confused by what he meant.

However, Celis chose her moment and striked him in the chest, remembering what her father had told her about when fighting an opponent that is stronger than you. When the punch connected with his chest, Vali felt an unbearable pain in his body. It was far worse than his rib cages being shattered, it felt like every one was about to break from the sheer force of her punch. His eyes went instantly bloodshot as he coughed up a lot of blood, staining the inside of his helmet in the process before the force sent him flying at Mach 1 speed. He flew into large trees, breaking them all until he was able to catch himself and land on the ground. He started to laugh, his breastplate was broken completely as he looked at Celis who was walking to him causally.

"Look at that... I finally got a real fight." He spoke before dodging an attack from her. **[DIVIDE!] **Albion yelled as he divided half her power after he came in contact with her. He kicked her back, sending her in the group as she skidded across the ground. Kurumi rushed to her aid, helping her up as Asia started to use Twilight healing on her. Vali landed feet away and began to laugh, he felt like his torso was made of jelly now that his ribs are completely shattered. However, it was a small price to pay after he managed to beat his rival. "I'd expect more from you Celis but it looks like I was wrong, In terms of strength, you are beneath me as far away as the ground is from the sky. You are worthless." Vali smirked until Basara stepped from the crowd.

"Keep talking you fucktard. I _will kill you for trying to kill her!" _Basara spoke as he turned into his rider form and called Brynhildr from his left hand, feeling the soul's trapped within dying to be released. As Vali and Him had a staring contest, Celis was being held up by Koneko who was watching quietly beside Tsubaki and Nanao. 'I have one minute left before my heart begins to slow down... I need to take this fucker down fast or else I put Kurumi and the others in danger!' she kept thinking as The rider was almost ready to throw his chain. That's when she had an epiphany, scolding herself as she didn't think of it sooner. 'Ddraig, he has the ability to divide the powers he wants and uses it for him right?' Celis spoke though her link as Ddraig responded.

**[Yes but why? what do you plan on doing?] **Ddraig asked puzzled as Celis smiled. 'I'm gonna overload the fucker. I know I can do this.. I know I can beat him! I know I am..' Celis trailed off as the air around her began to fluctuate and the jewels started to glow green. Rias and Mio took note of this and started to back up, followed by the faction leaders and Issei who was holding onto Gasper who was unconscious.

**[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

"I AM THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR!" Celis roared as she ran at Vali, instantly breaking into Mach one as Vali managed to meet her fist. The result was a massive shockwave that was on par to the one Issei, Basara and Sapphire caused when they punched through Kokabiel's blacklight. Azazel was laughing as he flew gracefully around the flying debris. and conjured a shield over himself, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner and Maria. "You fool! my power is Divine Dividing! This was fruitless!" Vali yelled as he divided her power again, expecting her to stagger but to no avail. Instead, she was smirking until her helmet came back on. "Yeah! I know!" Celis roared until there fists collided again, creating shockwave after shockwave as trees began to rip out the ground.

"HYAA!' Celis began to let out a battlecry as they started to barrage one another, not caring at all to block or dodge. It became a battle of endurance and willpower. For each boost, there was a divide. For each divide, there was a boost. The teens and the faction leaders were now watching the fight in amazement as they kept on each other without giving in. "Is this the power of a dragon?" Yuki asked herself as she saw her childhood friend fighting Vali who was a powerhouse. "This is incredible." Zest said as she watched the fight beside Kalawarner who held a smile on her face. Yurishia knew that the dragons were powerful but she never knew that they were this powerful. She heard tales of them back when she was a child with Aine but to think that this is how frightening they are.

"You can divide my power all you want Vali! It still wont stop me from kicking your ass!" Celis roared in fury as she kept striking Vali, his armor now bloody and his breastplate was cracked in several places. They kept hitting each other relentlessly, not caring for the injuries or to dodge as they pummeled each other with hits that felt like they were beating hit by trucks. Vali went and punched her in the jaw, breaking piece of her helmet off that revealed the left side of her face. However, that did not phase at all. Instead, she ran back at him and continued her frontal assault. Vali looked into her eyes and his widened. 'Those dead eyes! she's acting on pure impulse!' Vali thought to himself as he divided her power that was replaced with another boost. What he didn't know, was that her punches were calculated, hitting their targets dead on with her dragon infused punches and transferring her power into him, making him stronger on purpose so her plan could work.

"So you wanted to fight me eh? If you could take my punches without feeling any damage. Then ill resort to my ultimate technique and finish you off here and now! DDRAIG GO!" Celis roared as the green jewels began to light brightly as Ddraig's yelled out. **[Triana Armor! Welsh Sonic Boosted Speed!] **Ddraig yelled, making even Albion wonder what that meant until Celis' armor began to shed off her body as was wrapped in green energy. That's when Vali had noticed her punches had become inhumanly fast, faster than even he could see as her fists became a giant red blur. She winded up her fist and punched him in the chest, sending him back like a bullet fired from a minigun as she ran in front of him "This is what you get for talking about my family like that!" She screamed as she blocked a punch from Vali that made a crater from the force where she stood.

Without thinking, she grabbed onto his arm and threw him into the air, making Vali see Kuoh in its fully glory until she punched him eight times in the chest, making him cough blood until his armor was getting weaker. She grabbed him by the same arm and through him right back to the ground, making a crater over thirty feet deep as Vali bounced back up in the air. The teens and the leaders stared in awe as Celis shot herself back down to the ground, looking at Vali who looked like he had seen better days. "Don't ever fuck with my friends you asshole!" she screamed as her eyes glowed a bright red and the green aura around her began to fluctuate dangerously.

**[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

**"Eat this Vali! Longinus!..." **Her fist impacted his stomach, making him not even register the blow until he felt her power boost higher and higher as a green light glowed underneath his stomach and around her body. "**SMAAAAAASSSHHER!" **she screamed as the final boost went off. Vali was shot out his armor, flying through the sky at super sonic speed, visibly breaking the sound barrier until smashing into the crystal barrier that was made from the combinations of all powers. The punch sent a shockwave so powerful that it sent the ground to shake all over Japan.

_Tokyo,Japan_

"What the hell was that?!" Rikka shouted as she felt her house begin to shake, scaring her cats as she held onto her desk for dear life.

_Hiroshima, Japan_

"Fall Back! Fall Bac-!" Tsunade's and Rins voice were interrupted by a shockwave and the ground violently shaken, knocking the yoma off the ground as Homura sliced through the others with her katana. Her Chakra was running low as she felt her flames die out. However, Hinata had ran to her air, followed by Miyabi who was serving as back up and used her chakra reserves to replenish Homura's as her flames began to come back slowly. "What the fuck was that?" Miyabi asked as she felt the tremor die down before killing the foul yoma with her edged sword, saving her chakra and her usage of black flame.

"I do not know. But Sakura said that the Hanzo girls are here...what's left of them. We should meet back up with Tsunade and Rin sensei. after all, these Yoma are retreating." Homura said as she dispelled her flames, feeling tire after using her chakra to fend off the battle the Yoma had just sent. The two other girls nodded, walking back into the Hebijo academy. The last safe place for Shinobi.

_Kanazawa, Japan_

Four girls were walking in the lush woods of the old town of Kanazawa. Scouting for any hollows or yoma that was in the mix until they felt a massive shockwave and the ground shook beneath them. "What the hell was that!?" a certain blonde haired girl shrieked, her DD sized tits banged against one another as she fell to the ground, covering her white skirt in mud.

The scarlet haired woman slammed her claymore into the ground, holding on as the shockwave was more powerful than she had ever felt as her silver armor was shuddering. The orange-brown haired woman followed suit, her white and red cloak flying in the wind as the shockwave was starting to pass. As the shockwave and the tremor had stopped, a girl with long purple hair had reached down and helped picked the blonde up. "You okay?" She asked the blonde who was rubbing her ass to ease the pain. "Yeah. thanks." The blonde replied.

The scarlet haired woman looked around the woods and saw the birds flying away. "Should we continue?" the orange haired girl asked as she took out her shortsword from the ground. The scarlet girl nodded. "Yes. I think that Rukia may shed some light on what happened." she replied, walking off with the orange and purple haired girl. "Hey wait up!" the blonde yelled, running for her friends as they went back to their base.

_back at Kuoh Academy, Japan_

Vali was long gone and the mirror dimension was no longer present. Kurumi and the others ran back, seeing Celis who was out of her armor. "Oh my... " Yurishia muttered as Kurumi ran to her aid. "Celis!" Kurumi screamed as she caught her friend and laid her gently on the ground, her skin was hot to the touch and her eyes were reddish yellow. "Hey... you idiot..' Celis quietly spoke as she felt her heartbeat getting slower. Yuki had tears in her eyes as no one said a word. "You did it... you won... dad would of been so proud of you." Yuki said between sobs as she held her friends hand.

"Its okay... I'm just glad that you both are safe... the only thing I will regret is that I will not have the chance to find happiness..." Celis coughed a bit of blood as she felt her eyes become dizzy. However, Mio had frantically looked into her pocket and found another rook she had lying around. She walked to the trio and bent down, keeping her gaze on Celis as she held the piece in her hand. "This here... is a way I can save your life. However, there is an exception. You will live under me and become my servant. Both Yuki and Kurumi are with me and I want you to live with them again." Mio spoke to her with an ultimatum.

Celis was thinking about it with what little time she had left. However, she nodded and slowly lifted her thumb up, making Mio and Kurumi smile. Mio rested the chest piece on her chest, chanting an oath as a rune appeared beneath her feet and under Celis. Rias and Sona were a bit jealous to see that Mio had taken the Red Dragon Emperor for herself but Rias knew it was the best for Kurumi and Yuki. Sona on the mean time, was starting to blush as she looked at Basara's body that was out his leather jacket, his abs covered in sweat and his arms looked like rockets. It started to stir something in her she thought that she couldn't feel for anyone. A crush.

After the incantation was complete, Celis skin went back to normal and she fell asleep, her stamina long since out as she was sleeping on the grass until Azazel picked her up. Basara's suspicion's were true, that was the same Celis that he knew when he was a child. "Even though it was for a short period of time. The power she released was magnificent don't you agree?" Chisato asked Sapphire who smiled as she watched Azazel give her to Jin. Sapphire looked back towards Yurishia and Aine, smiling at her old friends as she watched the angels, fallen angels, pale riders, daedra, and devils reform the school. "It looks life we had finally achieved peace this time around. We truly are working together." Albedo spoke as she sheathed her axe on her back and took off her helmet.

"As much as it amuses me, it is certainly fascinating." Aine replied as the eldest girls watched Lars and Grayfia instruct and lead the clean up of the school. "I apologize Azazel. Nigun was an issue that has been eluding my husband and I ever since E-Rantel" Shalltear said with a bow to the fallen general who just laughed. "Ah don't sweat it. Vali was a pain in the ass for me anyway so think of this as a blessing in disguise really. Besides, I'm gonna stick around in this town anyway. It never gets old. Anyway, I'm gonna go and get my arm looked at. Ciao." Azazel disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the others behind.

Issei had left the group with Basara and walked to Michael who was talking to their mother. "Excuse me sir... may I ask you a favour?" Basara asked sheepishly as he scratched his head, making Michael and Sapphire smile. "Yes of course. As long as it is in my power." Michael replied to the boys who took a deep breath. "Can you let Kurumi, Asia and Xenovia to pray please? It would mean the world to them sir." Issei and Basara asked the saint who smiled as the three girls were shocked and blushing. "I suppose that's a fair trade." Michael said in response to the teens before Irina walked beside Xenovia. "thank you, Chief Michael... Xenovia. I'm sorry that I treated you terribly... and Asia, Kurumi, please for give me. What I said to the both of you what mean spirited and cruel.' Irina asked for forgiveness which the others accepted her apology, making the ace smile as she made her old friend back and two new friends. Her first friends that are devils.

_An Hour Later_

Aine had went to the warehouse to get Landred and the others back here. It was now two in the morning as Sirzechs and the leaders left back to the underworld. Gasper was sitting with Koneko and Raynare on the steps near the tennis court, looking over the school while Koneko ate her sixth Twinkie. "Your gonna get fat ya know?" Raynare teased as Koneko just gave her the finger, making her laugh as she saw Kalawarner and Rias walk to them "Hey Gasper. Koneko." Rias spoke with a smile until her two juniors stood off the fence and looked at her frantically and spoke fast. "Thissallmyfault, theywereaftermeand-" There rambling was cut short by Rias hugging them, burying their faces in her chest to keep them quiet. "It's okay. I'm proud of both of you and I can't be any more happier than how I feel now." Rias said with a smile, opening her eyes and catching a glimpse of Issei who was talking to his mom and aunt still with his brother.

Kiba was on the bleachers with Tsubaki, one of his arms out his sleeve as his ribs were bandaged up. "Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone, making him since until he winced in pain. "Yeah, just a damn fire ball hit me when I was working with Xenovia and Irina. How about you?" He asked her as he turned to her side, giving her a perfect view of his chiselled chest. "Y-yes! I'm fine!" she said with a blush on her face, making him tilt his head in confusion but just smiled and shook it off. In a weird way, he found himself attracted to the vice president of the student council. Only time will tell if Tsubaki likes him back.

Basara walked towards Michael who was getting ready to depart, thanking that he was able to catch him before he went back to heaven. "Excuse me Saint Michael. I just want to say thank you for granting my request. Please sir if there is any way my brother and I can pay you back, just say the word." Basara said with a bow, making Michael laugh until telling him to stand. "Do not worry, Young One. that is nothing to compare to how your brother and yourself had saved the realms from war. I thank you." Michael said with a smile before teleporting back to earth, leaving Basara who was standing there until his little brother had walked to him. " I would of asked him to get a picture of Griselda's boobs I mean did you see those knockers she has on her?" Issei asked with a grin, making Basara laugh. "You idiot, she always has a robe on and she is Michael's sister for crying out loud. Besides, your gonna ask for a picture of her boobs? why not get one from Marilyn Monroe or fucking August Ames?"

Issei kept his head down from hearing that pornstars name. "man rest In peace to her. She definitely was hotter than Kelsi Monroe." Issei said with a devilish smile, making Basara's right eye twitch. "What did you just say about my girl?" Basara asked with a grin, making Issei's wider. "I said that August was hotter than Kelsi." Issei firmly said to his older brother who laughed and caught him in a nudge, making Issei squirm as Chisato and Nanao laughed. However, Xenovia was looking at the brothers who were just playing with each other in a complete new light with Kurumi. 'I see... it is not because they hold the powers of the Spirit of Vengeance or the power of an Alien. Its because they are good men. The men who attracts women like Rias or Mio.' Xenovia thought to herself as she watched the scene. Kurumi looked at Basara who was seeing him smile as he played with his brother and it made her feel something she thought she didn't feel before, attraction.

Issei was finally out his nudge and rubbed his head in pain, making Basara laugh until he felt something very large and squishy go into his back. "Hello there darling~" Chisato said seductively as she nibbled on his ear, making him moan until Mio yanked him away. "Chisato, we have an agreement but you already had him today so he is mine!" Mio pouted as he was shoved into her breasts, making him blush. However, a third woman had yanked him away and into her chest. The color he saw was nothing but burgundy, making him pale as he knew he was with Kalawarner. "My oh my. I cant help myself any more! I tried to keep my feelings at bay for him for so long but I cant take it any more!~" Kalawarner shouted as she shoved him into her chest deeper.

"Should we stop this?" Jin asked his lover who had a smile on her face.

"Nope. they are men after now. They can choose what they want to do as long as I'm okay with it." Sapphire said with a smile albeit still trying to get used to the fact that these many girls want her babies. Chisato yanked him away and into her tits, pushing him deeper until Yurishia had yanked him back and into hers. "Y-Yuri?!" Basara muffled out, seeing his childhood friend have a face as red as Mio's hair. "I had him first! he's my crush so you girls back off!" Yurishia yelled with envy until Chisato got him back. "Oh Yuri~ you're in over your head hunny.~" Chisato said before raising her aura, making Mio and Kalawarner do the same as Yuri followed.

Issei was watching with hate and envy growing in his eyes as he watched his brother being pulled into tit sandwiches until he heard Asia. "Oh hey Asia what's up?" Issei asked the blonde ex nun who kept smiling as she ran to him. "Oh Issei1 I love you!" she confessed out loud as she kissed him on the cheek, getting the attention from Rias who raised an eyebrow and Akeno who silently rose her aura in jealousy as she silently slipped away. "What did you just say Asia?" Rias screamed as she ran to Issei and pulled him away, shoving him into her chest. **'oh dear lord not again.**' Venom spoke as he knew what was about to come. "Listen here Asia! Issei belongs to me! no one else but me! he is MY Issei!" Rias pouted adorably until Raynare had snuck behind and hugged him from behind, sending her tits to be squished into her back. "Ah ah ah! I'm sorry but he is also my Issei too. After all, I did go on a date with him. Anit that right baby boy?~" Raynare said seductively as she squeezed tighter, making Issei's mind go blank as he felt the joy of having her tits on his back.

However, a third girl had came and yanked him away, sending him in her tits as she held him there firmly. "I'm still making babies with him so you all need to be quiet!" Xenovia shouted as the three other girls looked at the Durundal user and rose their auras high. However, between the girls fighting and Sapphire finding it amusing, Akeno and Maria had the same plan. They walked into the crowd, Maria not taking her eyes of Basara and Akeno smiling at Issei. Before the boys could ask, the girls kissed them, shoving their tongues in their mouths as the other girls watched befuddled.

"AKENO!?"

"MARIA?"

The fighting began to start as all the girls fought over both Issei and Basara laughing their asses off while Yuki , Zest, Kiba, Koneko and Gasper just watched. Issei was having the time of his life as he raised his fist in the air and shouted over the screaming girls so the whole world would hear him.

"I LOVE HAVING A HAREM!"

_A Week Later_

The school was now livelier than ever after nine certain people had joined. The school nurses were now Landred, Aki, and Chisato which surprisingly fit the role after they displayed their knowledge on human science, biology and medicine. Reiri was now acting as an advisor for the student council after Sona had reviewed her previous work and was impressed. Mieri, Azuki, Aine, Celis, Tearju, Miyuri, and Irina were now going to Kuoh Academy but also apart of the Occult Research Club.

The moment that Basara and Celis' eyes had met, they knew that it was the same person they were looking at from their childhood, her same crush that she still had feelings for. However, Basara did not know how to react. He does love Mio and Chisato very much, so much so that he would die for either of them but he couldn't toss away her feelings without considering them, can he?

As if his day could not be going any better, a certain blonde banged person was sitting in Rias' chair with his feet on the expensive desk she had shipped from Germany. "Anyway, since I'm here I might as let the cat out the bag. Starting from this day forward, I'm the advisor of the Occult Research Club." Azazel said as he poured himself a shot of whiskey. Rias was pouting adorably as she eyed the fallen leader who was in her seat. "You can't be serious." Kalawarner said in a bitter tone, crossing her legs as she felt her red skirt go up here thighs as she winked at Basara. "Oh I am serious! I talked to Sirzechs and Sapphire about it and they agreed. Isn't that right Sona? After all, you did help me set up the meeting with them and Serafall."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the Sitri heiress to see that she was blushing in embarrassment. "Look I had to or else he threatened for him and Shall tear to say some things.." She blushed harder, remembering how Shalltear threatened to tell Basara how she writes about him in her diary every chance she gets and the page where she wrote "Mr. and Mrs. Sona and Basara Hyoudou" on it. Maria sighed in amusement as Azazel downed another shot. "You play dirty you know that?" Maria spoke to the fallen general who just laughed in response. Basara was leaning against the wall and looked at Azazel closely until he saw something that caught his eye. "I thought you lost your arm to that Nigun dude?" Basara asked Azazel who stretched his left arm, shooting it around the room like a grapple and a rocket before having it come back to him, surprising even Aine and Yurishia.

"Talk to the "Lunatique" sisters. I'm having them work at the Grigori development and research lab and I must say the results they get are even baffling me. Anyway, Sirzechs told me that I got a job to do here beside watching you crazy kids. I need to help you all train and become stronger than you have ever thought you could. That means you Boosted gear with unpredictable evolution, the spirit of vengeance, Venom and the sword of Rebellion, Maken energy, Forbidden Balor View, the destructive power of Bael, Holy Lightning, Twilight Healing, Water Creation Magic, Gravity and Hellfire of the Naruse family, the holy devil sword and the Durundal user." Azazel said with a grin, making Celis look down at her hand where drag resided as Basara looked at his chain that was wrapped around his body, followed by Issei who unsheathed Rebellion and looked at it.

Before they could talk, Miyuri spoke and knocked them out their trances. "So yeah, I gave you that arm. What about me and Tearju you freak." Miyuri said bitterly as Azazel gave an evil smirk. "Oh don't you two worry. Lord Ainz is personally going to train you too." he replied, making Tearju smile and Miyuri pale. "The Overlord?! The Guy that scared not only Hades, but the great dragons, the leader of the supreme beings and the ruler of death!?" Miyuri wanted to pass out from anxiety until Yurishia caught her. "Oh don't be such a baby, he is a real softie once you get to know him. Its his wife who is the sociopath." Yurishia said with a grin, making the others laugh. "Anyway! not only that but I personally know how to train you guys each to your own ability and Demiurge, Cocytus and Rubedo will help as well. Now that is taken out the way, I have to inform the rest of you since I already told Zest, Chisato and the others women. Come in my guy!" Azazel shouted, causing the others to turn their heads to the door and see a teen with spiky grey hair come in.

"What's up Basawchi!" the kid said with a smile, making Basara narrow his eyes in suspicion before they widened in shock. "L-LARS!?" he shouted in disbelief as the queen of his mom's peerage was standing in front of him dressed in a male Kuoh uniform. "I'm sorry but what is he doing here!?" Mio shouted too as she couldn't believe he was here. "Since the Khaos Brigade are now a greater threat than we thought, Lars is now here as a student to watch over you kids like I am doing with the older girls and Zeoticus; and don't call him lars, when he is in the human realm he goes by Yahiro Takigawa. Anyway, the real thing I had to tell you about is that to keep you all safe, Sapphire, Jin, Ainz, Sirzechs, Serafall and myself have agreed to move all of you into Issei and Basara's home immediately. Chisato, Landred, and Aki have already moved their stuff in from there homes."

Everyone took a second to register the words that Azazel had said until all of them had faces as red as a tomato

"WAIT WHAT!?"

_Epilogue Part 1, After school_

"Issei! I'm Here! and I promise to never leave your side!" Akeno said happily as she dropped her suitcases off by the side of the door, hugging Issei tightly before giving Sapphire a hug and fist bumping Basara. "Hello darling~ I cant wait to sleep beside you every night~" Chisato said seductively as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips before walking into the house. "I guess we're taking the room with Asia and Kurumi, Irina. " Xenovia said as she walked with Irina into the house. Basara smiled, happy to see that Kurumi has made a friend between the two. "This place is very cozy! don't you agree sis!?" Tearju said happily as she dropped her luggage off at the door.

"Hmmph." was Miyrui's only reply as she walked by Basara coldly. the street was filled with moving trucks as they were moving everything from the respected homes of the new roommates. Yahiro walked in with Kiba and Gasper, both of them were listening to Yahiro talk about Gordon Ramsey's show about cooking. "Huh. I did not know you can cook a soufflé like that." Kiba said as he was rubbing his chin, making a quick nod to Issei and Basara before he spoke again. "Ya man, just get some nutmeg, some parmesan and a bit of spinach leaves and that completely changes the way you cook that meal." Yahiro explained as they walked in the living room.

Sona and Tsubaki walked in front outside, talking about the recent budget cuts that happened in the school year until they met Rias' and Mio's gaze who were standing beside Issei and Basara. "Oh hello Rias. I thank you for allowing us to stay here." Sona said with a bow, making Mio smile. "It's okay, Sona. This is your home now just as much as it is ours." Mio replied with a smile, making Sona smile in return. "Thank you, Mio. Now if you excuse us, I believe Jin was going to show us to our rooms." Sona said before walking off with Tsubaki behind her. Azuki jumped over the fence with Aine, Yurishia and Mieri, making Issei's eyes water when he saw Aine's massive tits. "I wonder if there is a gym or something around here. My bicycle kick was not as powerful than I wanted it to last night."

"I mean you did save that girls life you fool." Mieri said before saying a quick hello to Rias and the others before walking in. Landred, Aki, and Reiri walked through the gate. "Oh yes. This will be a great house to break you two in.~" Landred said before slapping both girls' asses, making them moan as they walked in the house. "Did you also just see that dude?" Basara asked his younger brother who looked at him. "Yep. That girl is freaky with a capitol F." Issei said before looking at Koneko who appeared out of no where. "Issei. Come in room or try to steal or sniff my panties and ill rip your nuts off." she deadpanned before walking in the house, making Issei go pale and Basara to laugh his ass off.

"Well this fucking sucks." Raynare pouted as Asia agreed with her. Rias sighed as she watched the movers take out the luggage. "I know but what can you do... my brother ordered it and its backed by my aunt... wait I got it! Aunt Sapphire!" Rias called out, making Sapphire poke her head out as she was already tipsy from having wine with the older girls. "Yesh hunny?" She asked in a somewhat slurred tone. "How about we use the money in Issei's and Basara's account to re build the house! there is over 60 billion yen so that's more than enough!" Rias said to her aunt who nodded and went to call Yahiro and Jin to get the others to start planning the construction.

"HEY WAIT!" both brothers yelled in unison, making Raynare, Mio, Asia, Kalawarner and Akeno giggle as they walked in the living room where everyone was talking, playing video games or drinking, feeling that today was the start to an amazing life.

_Epilogue part 2 (Post Credits scene that leads into season 3)_

_Somewhere in the rural area of Hiroshima, Japan_

Demiurge and Namira had finally made it towards the location they were tasked to find. After spending time at Kamar-Taj to finding the destroyed Lin Kuei Temple, they had finally reached their destination.

"Hmm. Whatever had passed through the Lin Kuei temple and Shirai Ryu fire gardens must of passed threw here as well. I find it quite difficult to believe that such an attack can be caused by just hero clan defects. Has this happened to the village of Sunagakure?" Demiurge asked his ally who only shook her head. "No, I have received reports that Grandmaster Hanzo has been killed in action in recent attacks followed by the destruction of the fire gardens of the Shirai Ryu. Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Bi-Han, had his daughter flee to Hebijo Academy were Grandmaster Kakashi, Grandmaster Jiraiya, Grandmaster Tsunade and Grandmaster Rin are being held. Gaara on the other hand is holding his on in the Sunagakure village but I doubt he will hold for much longer with the shrinking number of Shinboi he has left."

Demiurge nodded before looking back into the scene that was in front of him before casting a message spell that connected to Lord Ainz and Lady Sapphire.

_AOG: "What is the matter, Demiurge?"_

_S: "Yes Demiruge. Did you rescue and help any of the Shinobi?"_

_D: "There has been an update regarding this situation my lord and lady. The Sunagakure village is also under attack. However, what intrigues me is that the method these terrorists are using. It almost looks like they have been completely decimated. "_

_AOG: "Interesting. I will inform Cocytus about this matter immediately as well as Wrath and Jealously_. _They will provide you aid by the call."_

_S: "I will also grant you the aid of fifty pale riders and three death knights. Will that suffice, Demiurge?"_

_D: "Of course my lord and lady. I thank you both for taking the time out your busy day with speaking to me. I shall be off."_

Demiurge ended the call and fixed his glasses on his face, hid blood red eyes gleamed with frenzy and bloodlust as Namira finished scanning the area. "I have a read on one life signature that has a sufficient amount of Chakra readings. However, I cannot tell that if they is able to use it or not." Namira said underneath her mask that covered her mouth, her sharp fangs dying to rip into anyting she could find. "Well then, I suppose we shall be off. The sun will set soon anyway. Come, there is much to be discovered." Demiurge said as he walked forward into the scenery, followed by Namira.

The female demon knew that they were in a legendary village that housed the most powerful Shinboi that even Lord Ainz himself respected along with the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei.

The legendary Konoha Village.

**AND SEASON 2 IS OVER! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Now, there's some things I wanna address here. one, yes I did make Celis All Might Vali out the fucking sky cause I thought id switch it up since that fight in the Anime/LN, Issei goes berserk because he was tricked into believing Rias' boobs would be divided so I thought I mix the fight up entirely and make it brutal. Now, I did reference future characters that will appear later in this series and yes I did mention Rukia. Does that mention she will be in a harem? No. The Harems are locked now and not gonna change, sorry.**

**I showed the girls off as being both badasses and vulnerable to give that idea that they are also capable of handling their own but also not op and need help from time to time. Now, I gave Celis a back story here because I wanted her to have a reason why she wants to fight, to protect people because of what happened to Takashi(From the shinmai series) and her parents that blackheart had killed. I also made Vali a bit more vulnerable here is to show that yes he is a fighter that loves to start shit but really touch on his thoughts about why he wants to fight like what we see in the light Novel of DXD. Now, speaking of Celis, yes she is also one of Basara's childhood friends that has a crush on him that we know from the Shinmai series, I just kept it in here and made her not know of Yurishia who also had a crush on him since she is a goddess and Celis was born from mortals who were apart of the hero clan back when Ryoji, Jin and Moriko were apart of it. I plan on going into GREAT detail about it in season 3 so just be patient.**

**Yes I did finally introduce Lars' alter ego known as Yahiro lol I thought It would be a good time since the Shinobi are on the run and the Khaos Brigade are gaining strength. Also, Yes I brought in the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei from the mortal Kombat series HOWEVER they are apart of the Naruto series that I will be using in this fic. No magic or anything like that, just strictly Chakra is how the Lin Kuei's ice powers are formed and the Shirai Ryu's fire and manipulated. I literally just brought the clans in only and made a reference to Bi-Han, the first sub zero. NO CHARACTERS FROM THE MK SERIES WILL BE IN HERE.**

**Lastly, Yumi is Bi-Han's daughter which will explain how she can manipulate ice attacks while Homura and Miyabi are the last of the Shirai Ryu since they are fire based Shinboi (Homura in her fire form and Miyabi's black fire) and of course, it wont be a Naruto crossover without Kakashi or Jiraiya in here with Pain and Obito right? Guess you didn't see that coming did ya? lol and yes Asuka's Grandpa, Hanzo, was killed.**

**Now, Who will be the mystery person in the destroyed village of Konoha? YOU GUYS GET TO PICK WHO IT IS. IT CAN BE ANY SHINBOI FROM THE NARUTO SERIES. Hell yeah, the most votes for said character will be in here. Also, Yes Gaara is here lol he is leading the Sunagakure village from the yoma attacks. Now with all that being said, I just wanna thank everyone who is enjoying this so far, this means a lot to me. Until next time with the beginning of Season 3!**


	25. Life 24- Summer Break! Time to rock!

**Hey! So this is the beginning of season 3! now for this were gonna see the shinobi girls, Tsubasa, Meguri, Sona, Yubelluna, Ravel, and Rosswiesse come here as well as Basara and Chisato's relationship get more deep.**

**otherbarry6- They will be secret lovers behind others back still my man, I just thought it will be a lot more risker now that they have to be mindful if they wanna fuck in the house lol**

**laceye94- honestly I get were your coming from, I really do. Then I thought about it and I decided to stick to that particular of Celis in Shinmai. The only two girls Basara knew since childhood was Yurishia and Mio. He doesn't know Yuki and Kurumi from his childhood, only Mio, Yurishia and Celis.**

**Akilja95- That is actually a good idea. I could have it where Miyabi is in a rival Kurumi or Sakura is in a rival with Tearju when it comes to wits and knowledge. The secret between Basara and Chisato will be on for a bit more, as of right now, the girls only think that they are dating, nothing else. The full extent of their relationship wont be revealed till like the diodorah arc.**

**thechampionmike957- Ill compromise then lol since Landred is technically a sorceress and a powerful one, I can have her heal him with her breast milk lol and honestly, i might have to take out Sakura from the fate series because having two Sakura's would just be weird and unessecarily hard for people to remember which one is which. So if you gota any suggestions my man then ill be glad to hear them.**

**sirvancelotgraves- Celis will be fighter and wont be crazy for basara yet. She does have a crush on him but I plan on making her a character who has ptsd after fighting blackheart and blackout and she tries to run away from it rather than confront it. The same can be said for Jin, I want jin to go through something similar where he feels like he needs to protect everyone now that his brother Ryoji and Moriko are dead. That will be her arc that will make her fall in love with Basara.**

**Greayharry- oh yeah lol in this season, we got Pain and Obito from Naruto, Fubuki from Senran Kagura, Zolgea from Shinmai, Loki, Diodorah and Shalba, and Zadikiel from Ghost Rider. Also, there will be little teases of new symbiotes coming into the fray here lol and for the lemons, theres another big one for Chisato and Basara before their relationship gets deep, Akeno and Issei and a bit of lime with Yubelluna, Aki and Landred.**

**Therealtwoface9- Yeah i think pain would be good too. Basara and Chisato's relationship will be a secret a bit longer until like diodorah or the end of this season. I should get him caught from his mom haha, maybe when she is like drunk and she goes in his room or when shes cleaning the house and finds them on the couch.**

**Adamcoleera- Issei Will NOT have sex unitl the end of season 4 where he confesses to Rias. I want to keep them as natural as possible and not be too forced for the sake of fan service. For this season, i plan having more chapters to fit not only the lemons in but for the story as well. We will see the harem develop more and the characthers form around their new lives but will also have some lemons in it as well. basically, im going to balacne this season to have both story dirven narrative and lemons as best i can. I got ALOT of requests for the Vol 8 lemon so im gonna do it lol and yeah there gonna have sex a couple of times in the house while everyone is still home.**

**Harpylips- thats actually one of the reasons why i want to have them on the trip so they cant get both alone time to go at each other like rabbits but also develop their relationship alot more deep. and oh yeah there gonna get caught lol in the funniest way possible too so be prepared haha.**

**fisherlaw373- I want Celis to be grooved into the harem rather than forced. She will have some PTSD after her fight with Blackheart and Basara will bring her out of that, effectively making her fall in love with him all over again. It is similar to how Akeno relies on Issei for emotional and mental support after we see Issei "die" in vol 12 in DXD. Celis will also go through that as well. **

**Anyway, I decided to take Sakura from the fate series out because having two girls named Sakura would just be to confusing so I might switch her Tiamat in Basara's Harem. Idk yet.**

**Now, SEASON 3 BEGINS!**

**_Life 24- Summer Break! Time to Rock!_**

_Ruins of Konoha Village, Hiroshima, Japan._

Demiurge and Namira walked into the desolate wastelands that once stood the proud Konoha Village that housed legendary Shinobi. Demiruge's blood red eyes gazed upon many of the destroyed houses and ruined shops until he found a tiny little shop with a blue banner that covered the opening. "Hmm, A Ramen shop. I remember Lars and I had visited this place with Grandmaster Kakashi and Grandmaster Gaara. Shameful." Demiurge spoke out loud as he and Namira continued their walk down the destroyed street.

They entered a large courtyard, to their right was Hokage mountain that seemed unfazed by the attack that had happened. On the large rock was sculpted six faces of once great warriors that had lost their lives to the Shinobi wars or died peacefully. However, only two were remained alive and Demiurge had a feeling on where they were staying. Those two were Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade Senju.

Before he could think any further, Namira had took out her sai's that glowed with dark pink energy. "That person I felt earlier. He is up ahead." She said quietly as she began to walk up the street. Sighing, Demiurge followed his companion and was led into a large crater that formed from an explosion. That's not what caught their attention. What caught their attention was a man with orange-red hair with countless piercings that decorated his face. He wore a black robe with red flowers that decorated it that reached down to his ankles. "Look closer, Namira.." Demiurge said as he saw his eyes. They were a dark purple with black lines that formed circles that got smaller when they reached his pupil. It was his Rinnegan. They slid down into the crater and walked towards the man. Demiurge's tail wagging back and forth while Namira's mask covered her grotesque mouth.

They stopped twenty feet away from the man who stood there motionless as he narrowed his eyes at them. "You... I do not sense any chakra from either of you. So tell me, are you a demon?" The man asked Demiurge who smiled, fixing his glasses as he cracked his knuckle. "I will not answer that, you understand. May I ask for your name? I am Demiurge. Guardian of the Seventh floor of the Tomb of Nazarick." he replied with a grin, making the man nod in a sign of respect. "I once was known as Nagato. Now, you may call me Pain." the man known as pain replied in his dark and deep voice.

Demiurge sized the man up. For a mere human, his level was around seventy five to an eighty six if he uses his full extent of his chakra. still not enough to severely damage him but would put up a decent fight none the less. " I must ask, are you here to stop me? To tell me that I am in the wrong for hunting the remnants of that bastard Hanzo." Pain said coldly as the thought of Hanzo had forced his ally, Yahiko's death. However, Demiurge startled to chuckle like a maniac. "You misunderstand me, _Pain. _I do not care for humans. The mere thought of them displeases me. I am on orders to bring back Grandmaster Rin, Grandmaster Kakashi, Grandmaster Jiraiya, Grandmaster Tsunade and their students back to Nazarick. My lord has taken them under his wing." Demiurge replied with a vigor in his voice.

However, Pain started to laugh. "I see. I was hoping that you were an ally if you hate humans as much, _Demon. _But if you want Tsunade, Rin, or even Kakashi, then I am afraid we are enemies. Such a shame really, a master such who rules over you really does not think so well if he wants those whores and idiotic fools with him in his care." Pain replied darkly. Demiurge smiled as he fixed his glasses. However, Namira knew that was a farce. Her ally was a arch-demon who was spawned from the demons who came before whose power was far superior of the Satans both from the past and today. Those original Daedra lords were Sapphire, Ainz Ooal Gown, Mehrunne's Dagon, Sheograth, Peroroncino, Zeoticus, Mephisto, Malboegea, Wilbert, Namira herself, Takemikazuchi, Tabula Smaragdina, Bukubukuchagama and the most evil one of all, Ulbert Alain Odle.

"Funny. I would love to fight someone as strong as you, Lord Demiurge but I'm afraid I must take my leave. My allies are waiting for me and I do not disappoint my followers of Akatsuki. If we meet again, I will not go easy on you. Goodbye." Pain said before he disappeared into the nothingness, allowing several dark beasts to attack the duo. Demiurge took no chances and shot into the air, protruding sleek black wings that extended at an extraordinary length. "**Aspect of the devil: Tentacle wings!" **pitch black tendrils shot out from his wings and sliced into the yoma, cutting the first group into mere ribbons as they let out inhuman screams of pain. Namira sheathed her sais and coated her hands in fire. "**Hellfire wall!" **she released a seventh tier spell that quickly turned the other squad of yoma into nothing but dust. Demiurge smiled as he landed gracefully beside his ally, watching the yoma quiver in fear as they looked back. "Hmm, typical. A beast is stupidly easy to predict and counter." he said coldly as he slammed his right foot into the ground, seeing patches of frost start to show underneath.

"**Frost of Judecca!" **Demiurge said as a powerful waved of ice came and impaled the yoma through their chest, killing them instantly. Demiurge bowed as he saw his ally kill the final remnants of the beasts before she returned to his side. However, more started to come out from the shadows, making Demiurge sigh. "I am on a time limit here so lets end this quick." he said coldly as he readied to cast another spell. However, a human jumped from the shaodws and started to attack. he was a dark skinned teenager with white hair and a cleaver like sword on his back. The teenager made symbols with his hands and caught the yoma in a waterfall. Before the beasts could realize, lightning shot rhough the water and electrocuted the rest.

The teenager dropped to the ground, the water and lightning chained attack now gone as the smell of rotting yoma and charred flesh filled the air. "It is nice to see you again, Master Demiurge." The teenager said with a bow. "The pleasure is mine, Darui." Demiurge replied, making Darui nod as he gave Namira a look of respect. " I am sorry that we had to meet in such dire circumstances but as you can see, the Shinobi are under attack by Pain as well as two others. I have confirmed that one is indeed Obito. However, there is one I do not recognize. I feel that Grandmaster Rin will give you some insight. She is with Grandmaster Tsunade and Grandmaster Kakashi in Hebijo academy along with Hanzo's students." Darui said with a monotonous voice. Demiurge smiled as he fixed his glasses, gazing upon his former student who he taught chain dragon lightning to with Nigredo back on the eighth floor of Nazarick. "Do not apoloigze, Dauri. Your information will be in great use for his almighty one. In the mean time, where do you plan on going? These yoma look relentless." Demiurge asked.

"I need to reunite the clans of all Shinobi. That includes the remnants of the Shirai Ryu, Sunagakure village, Remnants of the Uchiha clan, Hoki family, Rock Lee and his clan as well as Kuai Liang and the last of the Lin Kuei. I have received news that Bi-Han's daughter, Yumi, is sent there with Asuka before his and Hanzo's death. If they had managed to survive the frontal assault of Pain and Obito, then its safe to assume that Hinata and Sakura had survived as well as the last two figure heads of the Shirai Ryu, Homura and Miyabi. So I guess this is goodbye for now, Master Demiurge." Darui said with a bow before running off, making Demiurge nod before feeling his rage settle in. "I will find that _Pain _and will make him spend eternity back in the depths of Nazarick for disrespecting the surpreme beings." Demiurge said calmly but Namira knew that he was seething with anger.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, feeling his bulky muscles underneath his red suit as she tried to calm him down. "I know that you are angry but we musn't act irrationally. We must head to Hebijo academy and extract the Shinobi left there. I do not know how long Darui will take but we have our own mission to accomplish Lord Demiurge." Namira said gently, holding on his shoulder for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Demiurge took a deep breath and uttered a single word. "**Gate!" **just then, a swirl of dark purple energy appeared from thin air that was pitch black in the middle. Namira knew that this was Nazarick's way of getting around both the underworld and the human realm. As Demiurge started to walk to the gate, he stopped and took a breath. "You know there was something I sensed from those Yoma. They also had a faint energy of something else. Something from the underworld.. It cant be any hollows or else I would have also sensed _him _fighting them off when we got into the human realm and I doubt that Sorcerer Surpreme Yao, Wong or his successor, Boadica would hide anything form us. It is someone who is to foolish to know that he has caused a war between us." Demiurge said as Namira walked to the gate beside him.

"Who would be foolish enough to dare challenge us and the daedra?" She asked with amusement and anger in her voice, making Demiurge smile as his blood red eyes glowed with hunger as he fixed his glasses. "It is someone who my apprentice wants dead more than anything, and I believe that his wish will be granted soon." Demiurge said sadistically as he walked closer to the portal and looked at her with madness in his eyes. A madness so dark that it befits the one who kills and tortures humans and those who dare threaten and disrespect his majesty.

"Zolgea. Zolgea signed his own death warrant." was Demiurge's final words before they walked through the portal and left the destroyed Konoha village behind.

_Kuoh, Japan_

_Basara's subconscious_

_Basara was back in the void once again. No longer here either of his mothers voice or having the countless visions of his marriage with Mio and Chisato. He was drifting along until he heard a sick, demented laughter that made his skin crawl. "**So we finally meet at last. I must say, you are an interesting host. A lot more better than Johnny Blaze." **The voice said in a dark tone that had a hint of humor in it. "Who are you?" Basara asked the voice who only laughed as a bright orange light appeared in front of his face and started to take the appearance of a skeleton. "**Have you forgotten so easily? I am you! the Madness and power that lurks within you! I am the Spirit of Vengeance!" **The embodiment of the true form of Ghost Rider said to Basara._

_Basara was shocked to see that his other form was now sentient like Venom was with his little brother. "So what do you want from me?" Basara asked with a hint of fear in his voice, only making the dark power laugh. "**Absolutely nothing. What I am here for is to talk to you about your sword, Brynhildr, your brothers sword Rebellion and that blondes sword, Yamato."**_

_The dark power said, making Basara quirk an eyebrow. "What is so special about Kiba, my brother and I?" Basara asked his partner who tilted his head. **"So you do not know? I would of thought that your mother would of told you both by now. The original demon, the one who came before created those three swords a millennia ago that ultimately costed him his own life in the process. Brynhildr, Yamato and Rebellion. The Rebellion can unify both the demon and human powers together, The Yamato can divide both out if the user wishes so. Of course, mixing both is a third option now that god is dead. Anyway, Both are tremendous swords that are forged from darkness while yours was helped from the divine gods. Brynhildr is a cursed demonic sword that houses many spirits of strong and fearful Valkyries and demons. However, Brynhildr and Yamato have similar powersets. Yamato, in the right wielder is capable of boosting the wielders speed to immeasure heights to the point he can slice through dimensions. However, You posses a move that is called the banishing shift, sending anything caught into the isolation zone and killed immediately. In other terms, the way you three are right now is not even a fraction of your power." **the voice replied._

_Basara was shocked to hear that he can become even stronger now learning Brynhildr's origins as well as the Yamato's and Rebellion's own. However, The dark power broke him out his trance. "**I must act with haste since you are beginning to wake up but I will say this. I do not know if that blonde is capable of achieving this level since he is a reincarnated devil so his demon and devil blood that replaced his human blood is far less potent then yours or your brother. But if you manage to practice more, you and Issei may achieve something I call "Devil Trigger". **The dark power said as the light started to fill the void. However, Basara yelled at his fading comrade. "Wait! the original demon! what was his name!?" Basara asked who got a laugh in response._

_"**Sparda. His name was Sparda." **was the dark power's only words before Basara woke up._

_Human Realm, Basara's room_

Basara woke up in his room in a cold sweat as he opened his eyes. His heart was beating fast and his head felt like it was on fire. He kept replaying the words that his _other_ form had said to him while he was sleeping "Sparda… I need to ask mom this when I get the chance. Maybe Uncle Ainz will know when I see him today." Basara thought out loud as he took several deep breaths as he tried to move.

However, what caught his attention is that he couldn't move. He turned his head to the right and saw Mio sleeping beside him peacefully and using his arm for a makeshift pillow. He smiled as he saw her adorable face as she took in small breaths of air. That didn't explain why he couldn't move the rest of his body. He looked to the left and saw Chisato sleeping beside him, wearing one of his old jerseys and very short and revealing black shorts. 'Oh shit,' Basara thought as he instinctively looked down to her massive tits that looked like they wanted to be free from their restraints.

He then looked down and saw Yurishia and Kalawarner laying on top of his chest, all girls were sleeping peacefully while his arms were starting to lose blood circulation. He slowly moved his right arm down a bit and tried to wiggle free. He managed to get his arm off the pillow and underneath Mio's tits, making him blush as he felt how soft they were. He tried to do the same with Chisato but she squeezed in tighter. "just five more minutes darling..." she mumbled before going back to bed. Basara quietly chuckled as he felt Yurishia and Kalawarner stir in their sleep before they went back to bed.

Smiling, Basara laid his head back down and looked at the ceiling. "Just five more minutes.." he said in response before going back to bed, not caring to look at how is room looks drastically different.

_Meanwhile in Issei's subconscious_

_"Boobs!" He exclaimed as he saw Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Raynare, Irina, and Asia standing in front of him topless. Rias was wearing sheer black panties while Akeno and Raynare were wearing a pink thong. Asia was wearing a pure white pair of panties and Irina was wearing an orange pair. Koneko had a polka dot pair of panties while Xenovia was wearing pink and white panties. Needless to say, he was having the time of his life._

_"Oh, Issei." Rias said seductively._

_"Hi baby~" Akeno followed._

_"Hello, Issei." Asia said happily._

_"How are you big boy~" Raynare said with a wink._

_"I'm happy to see you, Issei~" Irina replied._

_"Issei dear~" Xenovia said in her tomboyish voice._

_"Sup Issei." Koneko deadpanned as usual._

_"Holy shit! this is paradise! where do I even start!" Issei cheered with a perverted smile as Rias touched his face and made him look at her. "Why don't you start with something prime? touch and squeeze all you want baby~" Rias said seductively as she did a pose for him. However, Akeno pulled him away and posed for him as well. "Don't forget these! I can cater to all of your depraved appetites~" Akeno said with a wink._

_Asia stood there adorably with Irina beside her, both of their tits looking back at Issei who was loving this. "Please! touch us! don't leave us out!" Asia and Irina said in unison. Koneko looked at him bored as ever "Don't get cared away but you can touch if you want." she deadpanned as Raynare took his hand and made him grab her left breast. The sensation of his hand being engulfed in the soft silky flesh mounds was intoxicating to the Daedric prince. "You cant possibly forget about me darling.~" She said as she licked his neck, making him quiver._

_"Enjoy hunny. They are going to be used to feed our kids~" Xenovia said with a smile. Issei was so overwhelmed with the all of the tits that were in his face that he smiled like an idiot. "Well how can I resist you girls?" Issei said before hearing someone scream._

_"MOM!" a mans voice called out._

_The girls disappeared and Issei found himself in the alley he didn't.. he begged that he didn't want to remember. He was standing over his parents bodies that day they were murdered in cold blood by the yakuza. Basara was trying to stop the bleeding on his dad's chest as Moriko laid there dead. "No... not again.." Issei stammered out as he took a step back, only to trip on something. He fell on his back and tried to scramble up, only to find a body on the ground that he didn't want to see. It was Kiba who was on the ground, dead with Yamato by his side._

_He frantically looked around and saw a scene that made his skin crawl. Everyone he ever loved, was killed. Rias was on the ground in a puddle of blood while Akeno was burned alive. Koneko had her arms ripped off while Kurumi and Yuki had holes in their chest. His mom, Sapphire was killed by a dagger in her head while others were killed by other means. "No... no no no no no!" he screamed as he felt his anger and fear take over. However, he heard a laugh ring out that made his blood boil. "Just like your father! weak!" the voice yelled._

_He turned around and saw someone that made his life change all those years ago. He was wearing white robes and his face looked like a mask. His eyes were glowing bright blue and golden finishes ran down his face. It was Ornis._

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Issei screamed as Venom took over however it was different this time. He was not using Eddies, MacGargin's. or Flash's form. This new form had wrapped around him and kept him the same size and weight but his body felt a lot lighter. On his chest had grey lines run down it and three claws unsheathed from the inside of his hand. "**DIE!"** Venom screamed as he ran at Ornis in a speed he was not familiar with and sent the his claws into Ornis' body, making the corrupt god scream in pain. He started to stab violently, puncturing his lungs and ripping his liver out. Ornis was now dead from his attack as Issei looked around him._

_The bodies of his fallen comrades were now gone as if they were never there to begin with as he screamed into the sky. Just then, the alleyway faded and he was back in a void. "I am sorry for that, Partner." Venom said with a growl as he materialized in front of Issei. "What the hell just happened!?" Issei screamed in fear as he felt the claws on his hands still. "You have unlocked a new form, one of the many wearers I bonded with. In order for you to access certain forms partner, you need to experience a life altering event that fell upon them once ago." Venom replied with a firm nod._

_"So who was that? What happened to him?" Issei asked his partner who gave a response. "His name was Logan. I was bonded to him for a short period of time many years ago. What you witnessed was your own version of his torment. When he was a child, he witnessed a man kill the one he called father right in front of him. The man was a scumbag who raped his mother when he was young, resulting in his older brother Victor. Angered, Logan activated his powers for the first time and brutally killed him by stabbing over seventy five times and ended by decapitating him. However, his mother revealed that he was his true father and lied about the rape so she could not deal with a bastard child since she was born of nobility. I met him while he was serving under a maniac named William Stryker who did numerous tests on him and in the end, erased his memories which resulted in me leaving and finding Deadpool." Venom replied as the light started to show._

_"Be assured. That is the only hardship you must follow. I suggest you start training on how to harness Logan's ability to the best." Venom replied as he disappeared, leaving Issei to ponder over his words before he woke up._

_Human Realm, Issei's bedroom_

Issei woke back into the human realm as he tried to steady his breathing. Slowly, it started to work as he raised his hand in the air, feeling the three claws that rested in his hands. He looked to his right and saw Rias sleeping soundly with her tits out on display. He then turned the left and saw Asia was doing the same as her tits were out for him to stare out.

'What the hell? I haven't thought about that son of a bitch in a while.' Issei thought as the mere thought of Ornis made him sick with anger. However, he was brought out his trance when he felt movement underneath his blanket and someone tugging at his shorts, making him blush as the figure came to the top of the blanket and her face was right as his own. "Morning Baby~" Akeno purred as she slid his shorts down more. Issei was shocked and wide eyed as he felt his dick get hard like a diamond. Eventually, it flopped out and stood up, making Akeno smile as she ran her index finger around his swollen head. "Is someone that happy to see me~" Akeno teased as she began to stroke his seven inch member.

'I wanna fuck her right now but Rias and Asia are right here! Who's to say that Raynare isn't hiding around here somewhere!' Issei thought as Akeno spat on her hand and stroke his cock more. "I love the face your making right now Issei. If you make any noise then Rias make wake up~" she teased as she silently picked up the pace. Issei had his eyes roll back as he felt his dick twitch violently and his balls to churn. Akeno smiled as she went back underneath the covers and began to lick his swollen member, making him grip the sheets tight as Rias stirred a bit. 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IF SHE KEEPS THIS UP IM GONNA..!' Issei thought as he felt her hot mouth envelop his dick and began to suck him off.

She bobbed her head up and down as she felt his meat in her mouth until she shoved him deeper into her throat. Eventually, she felt his cock twitch violently and his balls tighten. She shoved his dick deeper and felt a tsunami of cum invade her mouth and in her stomach. It took everything in her not to gag and swallow his sperm. Eventually, he stopped cumming and she smiled, releasing her hold on him and pulled his shorts back up. She went back to him and saw that he was panting with a glassy look in his eye.

"Hmm. That was amazing, Issei. Does my body feel nice? being pressed up against yours?~" she teased as she laid on top of him, feeling his muscles being smothered by her tits. "Uh yeah... as if you had to ask." Issei replied as he caught his breath more. "Good. Lets go all the way then~" she winked as she leaned in for a kiss. However, a massive energy spike erupted that caused Issei to go cold. "Akeno." Rias said with a hint of anger in her voice as Akeno looked at her best friend with amusement. "Care to explain how you ended up in Issei's room?" Rias asked her friend who only giggled in response. "I'm just trying to develop a closer bond to my Issei here. I already went a quarter way, isn't that right hunny?~" Akeno said as she playfully sent her finger down his chiselled chest, making Issei squirm.

Rias' right eye twitched as she heard what Akeno did to her Issei and sat up, her tits bouncing up and down as she eyed the ravenette. "My Issei? When exactly did you become his master?" Rias asked with a death glare that only made the ravenette giggle. "I'm not his master but I am his senior and its my duty as an upperclassman to take care of him~" Akeno said as she sat up as well, mounting Issei who was wide eyed at the situation. "Clever but no dice. You left yourself exposed." Rias replied with a grin that Issei knew was a threat. Asia began to rub her eyes and pushed herself more into Issei's chest. "Five more minutes Issei..." she mumbled as Issei smiled.

"Of course. We still got loads of time before we gotta get up so go back to bed." Issei said as he patted her on the head, making her smile as she wrapped her arm around him. "Good cuz I wanna snuggle beside you more Issei, nighty night." she replied in a sing song voice. The peace was cut short when Rias threw a pillow in Akeno's face. "You know what, I'm getting really sick and tired of you of trying to be greedy with MY Issei" she yelled, making Akeno let out a muffled giggle as she took the pillow off. "Aww, a taste here and there wont hurt anybody! SO STOP BEING SO STINGY!" Akeno yelled back as she threw the pillow at Rias.

Angered, Rias took the same pillow and threw it back. "And we just remodeled the house!" she yelled back as the pillow it the ravenette in the face, the white pillow now coated in destruction magic. However, Akeno caught it and destroyed it with her lightning. "Nice try! not!" Akeno giggled much to the redhead's amusement. '**Why not do something?' **Venom asked through his link to Issei, making him sigh. 'Those are two of the hottest girls here and you want me to stop them from fighting over me!?' Issei quipped back as Venom formed a tendril and smacked Issei across the face. 'you suck you know that.' Issei deadpanned as Venom laughed.

"Hey girls calm down now? its fine!" Issei yelled sheepishly and very little confidence in his voice. However, Rias' words finally registered in his head and looked around. "WAIT YOU DID WHAT!?" Issei exclaimed as he looked around the room that was now larger than anything he has ever seen. There was a large flat screen tv that hung over the bed that allowed the users to watch the tv from a comfortable range. To his left was an in ground couch that had blue fur and looked like it could fit up to thirty people. On his right stood many of his science and physics awards he won over the years now in glass containers with a small light illuminating the inside. Needless to say, his room looked like it belonged in a palace.

"WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Issei yelled in shock, causing the other occupants of the house to wake up and yell in shock as well. They were now living in a palace that was bought with Issei's and Basara's money.

_An Hour Later_

Everyone was in the dining room that was now on the third floor of the new house that appeared overnight. "Trust me, I was in for a shock too." Jin said with a smile on his face as he downed a bite of eggs and bacon. The dining room was outfitted with a very long wooden table that Sapphire had brought from the Naruse manor herself. Rows of elegant wooden chairs outlined the sides as everyone filled majority of the seats. The kids were in their school uniforms while Zest was dressed in her business attire. Aki, Landred and Reiri was dressed in business attire as well while Sapphire was wearing a white Kimono.

"Sixty billion... gone..." Issei muttered out as the others laughed. "Oh cheer up will ya? you think the house is great? the backyard is even better." Sapphire replied to her son as she had a smile on her face. "This is amazing. I had never tasted such good food! who made this?" Sona asked as Tsubaki was on her second plate of breakfast. Everyone agreed as they kept taking more food from the platters that were on the middle of the table. "Stop you guys... it was just something I made really quick for everyone." Chisato said with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Open a restaurant!" Issei said as he took a bite of his second serving of French toast. Chisato smiled at her nephew as Basara grabbed a hold of her thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. "For real hun, its amazing." Basara said with a smile that melted Chisato's heart. She went to lean in for a kiss but was stopped by Mio who cleared her throat. She was pouting adorably while Yurishia's and Kalawarner's eye twitched. Sona was also upset and Celis didn't know how to react. "Right.. sorry." Basara said sheepishly as he went back to eating his food.

"Anyway, I hope you like the place everyone. I had outfitted everything here with the help of Tearju to meet the standards. This home is now six stories and has four basements. The first floor is the entrance and the hall. You will find workout, yoga and massage rooms. The second floor is everyone's rooms and many more that are vacant in case we have guests. The third is the dining room and kitchen that has been outfitted with only the best food and equipment from both the underworld and human realm. The fourth floor is the game room where all systems ranging from PC'S, Xbox, PlayStation to a Wii are there. Also, Issei's and Basara's computers have been upgraded to which they would cost over one hundred grand on the market." Rias said with a grin.

Upon hearing that, both brothers coughed and chocked on their food, making Yurishia and Aine pat them on their back as they swallowed the food. "ONE HUNDRED GRAND!?" they yelled in unison, making everyone giggle as Rias nodded before Mio took over. "The fifth floor has been outfitted with many medical equipment Yahiro had sent from the Underworld for Chisato, Aki and Landred to use to their hearts content. It is basically a mini hospital." She said with a smile on her face, causing the three busty girls to smile and nod as Landred was teasing Reiri by rubbing her clit underneath the table.

"And finally, the sixth floor is a meeting hall that we all have use for when it comes to debriefing. However, that pales compared to the basement." Miyuri said with her usual cocky grin on her face, making the others wide eyed except for Rias, Mio, Sapphire and Jin. "Please tell me your lying." Kiba and Yuki asked the lunatique sister who only scoffed as Mio continued. "The first basement is the baths that Lord Ainz had personally overseen built. Everything from Sauna's, heated, cold and salt baths can be found on the first basement. The second is the armory and laboratory that will be used by Miyuri and Tearju. The third basement is a variety of things. There is a pool, a movie theatre, Library that Mieri had asked for and the danger room, a training facility that allows you to make any situation you want realistic as if you were there. You can also adjust the gravity settings as well, making it harder for you to hit or fast enough to break super sonic speed. The final basement is the garage that Jin has requested. You will find not only exotic cars but also your bike and hellcharger Basara." Mio said with a smile.

Everyone was speechless when they heard how the house changed but Sapphire stood up. "That's nothing. Look at this!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the window. Everyone stood up and walked to the window to see and marveled at the sight. what stared back was a large Japanese structure that looked like from the ancient times. However, this was used for outside training. What made the girls squeal in awe was the beautiful garden that surrounded it. In the middle was a large pond that had cherry blossom and red leaf pedals laying in a way that fitted the view. The sides of the pond had bushes that had flowers of each and every variety growing beautifully with the multiple trees surrounding the view to cast shade on the garden, making it even more beautiful. On the sides were multiple old Japanese huts and houses that were housing many Katana's, Bokken's and places for those to sit outside and enjoy the weather.

"I know, this place is now a Tony Montana's wet dream!" Jin exclaimed proudly as Sapphire rested her head on her lover's shoulder who reciprocated by grabbing her gently, both of them having smiles on their faces. "How much did this all cost?" Basara asked as his mom only smiled at her son. "Its okay sweetie." she said as she grabbed her son and pulled him into a hug.

"All of your money is gone." Jin said flatly as Basara went white. Issei heard it too as both brothers looked at their parents. "ALL OF IT!?" They exclaimed as everyone just laughed including venom. Somehow both brothers knew that his is going to be a long day.

_An hour later_

"Were off to school!" Asia said happily as the teens along with Zest and Aki walked with them. It was Aki's shift today so Landred took Chisato, Reiri and Sapphire out for a girls day. The group walked down the street while the older girls took the Maserati and Lamborghini out for the day. The hot sun beating on their bodies as it was the final day for school before the much needed summer break. All Issei wanted to do is hit the beach with some busty ladies, is that too much to ask for?

"The remodeling has sure put some bounce in our step." Sona said with her calm demeanor but inside she was screaming with joy as she was walking beside her crush. Issei however, was perving out as usual. 'Not just your step.' Issei thought as Venom laughed, both watching the ladies tits bounce and their asses jiggle with every step. His trance was cut short when Nanao looked at him. "Are you okay, Issei?" she asked the brunette who looked at her and smiled. It was a kind smile but was no where near the leagues of Basara, his older brother.

"He was perving out." Yuki deadpanned as she took a sip of her Gatorade, making Basara laugh and Koneko to roll her eyes. "Why? all were doing is walking?" Tearju said confused but her older sister stopped her. "When we walk, our tits bounce. You take the hint." Miyuri said flatly as it registered in Tearju's head. "..oh." Tearju replied as she tried to hide her breasts from the perverted boy as Irina did the same. As Celis was walking and talking to Kurumi, a loud bang erupted that caused the devils and Daedric princes to flinch. However, it was just the garbage truck as it was dumping the community garbage bin into the truck. "Oh it was just that." Kurumi said as the others walked by. However, she felt like she was missing someone and looked back.

"Celis?" she asked, gaining the attenion of everyone else as they turned around to see what their new friend was doing. Celis was standing there wide eyed as that sound made her think of that day. The day that her best friend was murdered by Blackout. She keep hearing Takashi's screams of agony in her voice as Kurumi was trying to shake her to get her out of it. Eventually, Kurumi got tired of it and smacked Celis across the face, breaking her from her trance.

"Celis!" Kurumi yelled as she shook her, making her groan as Celis stood there. "Are you okay?" Yuki asked as she walked beside her sister. Celis took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Uhm... yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep is all." Celis repiled much to Ddraigs disappointment. **[Eventually, you will have to face it, Celis.] **Ddraig said in their link, making her internally sigh. Celis smiled as she grabbed a hold of her friends shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'm thankful to have such great friends like you." Celis genuinely said as she pulled them into a hug, causing the other girls to hug the blonde back while the others looks confused. Basara knew that face Celis made, it was a face of fear and guilt that even he experienced after he killed the Yakuza and drove them out of Tokyo. Celis broke the hug while Yuki gave a smile. "Just know that we are here if you need us okay?" Yuki said with care in her voice as her little sister agreed. "We're with you till the end of the Line." Kurumi said with a smile.

"You can stop staring at their tits you moron." Koneko deadpanned as she caught Issei staring at the trios boobs, making him blush. "My my, still feeling fiesty after what we did this morning~" Akeno teased, making him blush harder as the others laughed. "Come now everyone. You can make fun of Issei later when we get to school." Rias said with a smile, causing the others to frown and Miyuri to scoff before they started walking away.

"Thanks Rias. I owe you once again. I'll gladly lay down my life for you if that's what it takes to pay you back." Issei repiled, causing the red head to become flustered while Maria laughed. "I know you would Issei. You proven that already." She said with a smile, causing Issei to blush until Maria patted him on the back. "Oh don't worry! I know a way you can get her in no time! It's called the master-serva-"

"SHUT UP YOU SUCCUBUS!" Zest, Mio and Yuki screamed as their faces were as red as Mio's and Rias' hair. They all clonked the silver loli on the head as she wobbled around with dazed eyes. "Can someone explain why she needed that?" Issei asked genuinely confused until Yuki looked at him with worried and sheepish eyes. "Oh nothing! Just something Maria shouldn't talk about because she DOESNT know what she's talking about." Yuki said calmly but with a tiny bit of anger in her voice.

Basara walked to his brother and wrapped his arm around his little brothers neck. "Trust me man, steer clear from Maria and her antics. I get into it with Mio all the time because of her." Basara said to his brother who nodded in agreement as they talked about other things. Rias smiled as she walked beside her cousin and best friend/rival, thinking about what had occurred earlier as they were getting closer to the school.

'how strange. I never been the jealous type. But... whenever he looks at girls or he holds the others like that... it feels like he is so far away.' She thought to herself as they walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. The boys were seething with anger as they saw Yurishia, Aine, Azuki, Mieri, Tearju, Celis and Miyuri walk with Issei and Basara while the girls were jealous that two of the hottest boys in school were now taken.

"Does this always have to happen?" Aine asked with annoyance in her voice, wanting nothing more than to throw a shadow dagger at those pathetic beings but Azuki stopped her. "Trust me I want to ice these fuckers too but Rias and Mio won't allow it. We just gotta ignore it." Azuki said with annoyance in her voice as she heard the boys comments about them. The group said their goodbyes as the third years, Yurishia, Kalawarner, Yahiro, Aine, Mieri, Rias, Akeno, Mio, Nanao, Tsubaki, Basara, Yuki, Maria, and Miyuri walked upstairs while the second years, Issei, Azuki, Raynare, Kiba, Asia, Irina, Kurumi, Xenovia, Celis, And Tearju left for their class. Nanao wanted to say goodbye to her crush but every time she saw Basara's amazing eyes, she froze up on the spot and blushed furiously, casting magic eye on herself countless times to calm herself down.

Koneko and Gasper left for their classes as Zest and Aki waved goodbye before going to their respective rooms. The final day of school was about to start.

_Later that day_

"Come on! Dish! What are you doing for summer!?" Katase asked Asia, Mieri and Xenovia as Murayama and a black haired girl stood behind them. Mieri wasn't really one to talk, rather responding with head nods and the occasional grunt instead of speaking. Ever since she had joined Issei's class, she noticed that a lot of the boys stared at her with lustful eyes as they saw her fat ass and massive tits.

"Honestly, I don't know. I never had such a long break before so I'm a little unprepared." Asia replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck while Xenovia was leaning against the black chalkboard and Mieri was standing behind the ex nun quietly. "Me too. I got no idea what to do this summer." Xenovia followed in her tomboyish voice, causing Katase and her friends to giggle. "OMG! I'm the same way but this is your first summer off right? We should totally do something!" Katase said with the agreement with her friends much to Mieri's discomfort. Irina finished her homework for the weekend and sighed in relief before joining Asia, Xenovia and Mieri as Katase welcomed her with a smile.

While the seven girls were talking, Issei had his feet on his desk as he looked out the window, the summer breeze flowing through his hair as his golden eyes gazed upon the city. He can hear Celis speaking to Tearju and Kurumi, laughing as they had girl talk before the final class let out. 'Still... I wonder what happened to Celis that made her freak out earlier today.' Issei was thinking to himself before being brought out his trance by Azuki and Raynare.

"Yo Sup?" Azuki asked as she pulled up a chair to the Daedric princes desk, sitting on it backwards as her juicy ass hung off the seat. Raynare was leaning against the window, her arms were underneath her bountiful breasts as she smiled at her lover. "Hey what's up guys?" Issei repiled with a smile that made Raynare blush and Azuki to smile. "So.. you are him aren't you?" Azuki asked while keeping her voice down so the humans in their classrooms won't here her.

"Yeah... I'm _him." _Issei repiled, confirming her suspicions as she smiled with a devious grin. "You mind if we train sometime then? I know you can fight and I really wanna test my Maken against you." Azuki asked with excitement in her voice. Issei instantly confirmed that she loves to fight just like Xenovia and is most likely around the same level as the durundal user. He nodded as he leaned in her ear, causing her to blush from embarrassment and Raynare's eye to twitch. "Of course. But I won't go easy on you." He whispered in her ear, causing her heart to beat faster as she smelled his scent and saw how muscular his arms really are before he sat back down.

Before she could reply, a certain brunette female walked up to his desk with her pink glasses and her hair tied into two ponytails that went to her ample tits. As soon as Issei saw her, he groaned and slammed his head into the desk with an audible thump. '**Please don't tell me that miserable perverted wench is coming this way. She is far worse than you." **Venom spoke through their link as he too didn't want to see her at all. 'Trust me buddy I know how you feel. I'll buy you a tub of Nutella and chocolate after this is over.' Issei repiled to Venom who snarled in agreement. **'Good. I want Oh Henry! And Wunderbar. Also, get your mother to make lobster.' **Venom followed before he stopped speaking.

"What do you want Kiryuu." Issei deadpanned as the perverted girl just stood by his desk with her devious smile that could rival his aunt Solution or Lupusrigena. "Geez Issei. Such a vulgar man. I guess you haven't been getting it up lately have you?~" Kiryuu teased with a grin, making Issei groan and smack his head into his wooden desk again while Raynare looked confused and Azuki to watch curiously. "Someone wanna explain what the hell is going on?" Azuki asked but Issei just looked at her. "She is the worst." Issei groaned as Kiryuu giggled.

"Come on Issei! Don't talk to the girl who can measure the size of any woman's body and a mans parts as well." Kiryuu said with a grin, making Issei wish for death and Raynare and Azuki to smile nervously. Raynare never really knew how to deal with Aika Kiryuu, there is days she wants to kill her for being to forward but she also helped her in becoming Issei's. Azuki however, was reminded of a certain boy with dark orange hair and glasses who she attended Tenbi academy before everything went to shit. Now, she and Aki maybe the only Maken's alive.

However, she was brought out her train of thought by Kiryuu once again when she leaned in front of her. "Let's see.. your breast size is a very good size, at least a d-cup and your waist is good as well. However, it's your ass that can maybe rival Kurumi's older sister~" Kiryuu stated, making the young Maken user to blush furiously as she moved onto the ex Grigori fallen. "Your ass is decent yes but it's your tits! At least an H-cup!" Kiryuu exclaimed, causing more boys to perk up as Raynare blushed a bit.

She then turned to Issei and looked him over. "Oh my! You sir are the total package! Not only are your muscles are in peak condition but your peek performance, girth, and length are at superstar levels! You are some very lucky girls! Your boyfriend here is smuggling serious kielbasa!" Kiryuu yelled to Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Raynare and Azuki. Gaining the attention of the others in the class as Asia looked confused.

"Really?" Asia asked with a confused looked while Xenovia titled her head, also confused. "Kielbasa? Shouldn't we bring smuggling issue to the authorities?" Xenovia asked as Irina and Mieri nodded. Granted, they are much more capable than the police but they had the play the part of high schoolers whenever they were in the human realm and at Kuoh Academy. Kiryuu just laughed gleefully as she fixed her glasses. "I'm talking about his giagantic cock!" Kiryuu yelled out, causing Asia, Raynare, Azuki, Irina, Tearju, and Xenovia to blush furiously while Mirei, Kurumi, and Celis to give him deadpanned looks.

**'I really want to eat this miserable girl.' **Venom said with an annoyed snarl, making Issei groan as he responded. 'At least she isn't as bad as Shalltear.' He finished as Venom shuttered as he heard the Victorian goth vampires name. Luckily, the bell rang and everyone cheered as summer was finally here!

Issei and the girls all left to meet up with the others at the clubroom. However, a certain blue haired third year managed to listen in on Kiryuu earlier as she mentioned Issei's dick and was blushing furiously but snapped her pencil in half as she saw him walk with countless beauties by himself. "Hey Tsubasa? You okay?" Meguri asked her friend who only shook her head in response.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." Tsubasa said with a sad look in her eyes before she and Meguri turned back at walked to the council room, ready to meet their king, Sona Sitri.

_ORC Clubroom_

Issei entered the clubroom with his big brother and the third years, Aki, Landred, Chisato, Sapphire and Jin were all sitting inside already with Koneko and Gasper as they all said there hellos to one another. "Come give me a hug!" Landred said as she stood up and hugged Basara, making him shocked as Mio's eye twitched. However, Landred slowly slid her hand down and felt his cock, the soft thick eight inch member in his jeans that man him blush. "I see you got a friend in there. Pity we can't play right now.~" Landred said with a wink before sitting down on the couch, Reiri on her lap as the sorceress demanded her bitch to do as she rubbed her inner thighs.

"You Okay Basara? You look out of it." Nanao asked the older Hyoudou brother who shot her a look then smiled, making her blush like an idiot. "Yeah.. I'm fine trust me." He said with a smile however he kept thinking about what the embodiment of Ghost Rider said him in his sleep. Devil Trigger? Sparda? Those were all new terms to him. He then turned his glance to his uncle who was drinking a beer on the crimson couch.

"So what's up unc? What we all got planned for this summer?" He asked with a cheerful tone, causing Yurishia and Aine to turn their attention away from their phones and look at the ex angel of death. "Oh you didn't know?" Jin replied with a grin, his scars in full view as the sun was now glaring in the room. Kalawarner was too busy going over her notes for math since it was the only homework she had left for summer.

"So no one is gonna tell us? Wow. Fucking wonderful." Miyuri said with a scoff before Tearju clonked her older sister on the head. "Yeah. What do you got planned Koneko?" Asia asked the white haired loli but Koneko just looked to the ground with sadness in her eyes. A sadness that looked like Koneko was about to break down in tears. "Koneko?" Zest said out loud but again no response.

Before they could press any further, Rias, Akeno and Maria walked in the room after completing their homework for the rest of the summer, causing Sapphire to take the cue as Chisato stood beside her. "Good now that everyone is here. We will be going to the underworld for summer. The demon and devil race want to see the new Daedric princes that are sons of the legendary Daedric queen." Chisato said as she looked at her boyfriend in the eye.

As soon as Basara heard that, he groaned out loud. "Oh come on.. does that mean I have to dress up?" He deadpanned as Chisato and Mio giggled. "Why yes. I will help you change of course darling.~" Chisato purred to her baby who gave a smirk in response. However, Mio puffed her cheeks and grabbed her boyfriends arm and shoved it between her breasts, his smirk now replaced with a flustered face. "That WONT be necessary!" She exclaimed with jealousy and envy in her voice but Kalawarner grabbed the other hand.

"Yes it won't because I will help him. Isn't that right dear?~" Kalawarner purred in his ear as his face became more flustered. Chisato and Yurishia growled as their auras instinctively rose out in anger and jealousy. Deciding to switch the subject, Aine spoke out loud and broke the others put her trance. "So when do we leave?" She asked in her stoic voice that Sapphire still remembered back when things were normal. "Tomorrow morning. We will meet Lady Albedo, Entoma and CZ at the station. It will be a long trip so please bring what you like in order to pass the time." Maria said with a smile, wondering what type of naughty things she can rope Basara and Issei into on the train.

"I'll be going as well! Michael wants me to go to Nazarick since Lord Ainz asked for me personally." Irina said with her usual cheerful smile, causing Issei to see how cute she looked when she smiled like that. "And so will I. Think of us as one big happy family since we're all going." Azazel said as he manifested out of thin air, causing the teens except for the older ladies and Jin to jump.

"I fucking hate when you do that!" Raynare yelled as she almost had a heart attack. "Wow if you still didn't know I was around then you still got ALOT to learn." Azazel replied with his cocky grin as Sapphire spoke. "Alright, lets all go home and pack! We all got to wake up early tomorrow!" She exclaimed happily as everyone left the clubroom, Rias locking it behind her for the summer as the group all walked home, ready for the summer vacation.

_The next day_

Issei hates waking up at six am. He was moving like a zombie now as the group all walked through the busy subway of Kuoh. "I couldn't even bring my Xbox. I wanted to kick your ass in madden." He grumbled as Basara only chuckled. He was wearing his black button up shirt with white shoes and blue jeans. "Cheer up man. At least we're going back to our real home where we were born! And we're gonna see uncle Ainz again!" Basara replied but Issei didn't want to go. Not because of his uncle being the overlord of death who even sacred Hades but it was his aunt, Shalltear he didn't wanna see.

Eventually, Rias stopped at a ceramic wall that was in the far back of the subway. She took a quick look around and saw now one was around. Smiling, she, Mio and Sapphire all undid the magic circle and walked through the wall, hearing the ouuhs from Tearju as she begged her older sister to study the magic. The subway they were walking in was a lot dark with the occasional light flickering on and off.

"Is it just me or does this place give me the creeps?" Azuki spoke as Gasper had his bag over his head. Aine and Yurishia still remember this entrance clear as day while they were catching up with their fellow goddess, Chisato. Sighing, he walked up beside his mom who was wearing a black pantsuit and had her hair done up in a bun. "Hey mom can I ask you something?" He asked the Daedric queen who smiled.

"Of course Baby. You can ask me anything~" she replied in a motherlike tone that made his heart seem at ease. "I... had a dream the other night and I met the souls of ghost rider... they told me about the origin of Rebellion, Yamato and Brynhildr. Apparently if me, Issei and Kiba can Master this, we can learn a new form of fight called the-"

"Devil trigger." Sapphire cut him off as she sighed, collecting her thoughts as she looked into her sons eyes. "It's called Devil trigger. It's almost like a new tier of balance breaker but only demons can access it. You maybe able to ascend and achieve it with your brother but I don't know about Kiba. He is a reincarnated devil after all." Sapphire said with a sigh as the group walked down the escalator.

"Did you hear the name Sparda?" She asked her son who nodded in agreement. "That is the original demon. The one who came before. Anyway, when we get to Nazarick. Ask your uncle to take you to the library. Everything about Sparda is in that library." She said before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Eventually, they made their way to the train. The base was beige in close but had dark purple and crimson accents running from the cockpit down. The symbols of Nazarick, Naruse and Gremory on each side as the doors opened, traveling Albedo in her white dress.

Beside her was the big maid, Entoma and Solution who gave Issei a deadly smile. "Well what are you waiting for? Get in!" Entoma screamed in a quiet girly voice that sounded like she was no older that five. Everyone piled in and stared in awe at the train, it was wide and filled with couches, state of the art TVs, pool and poker tables and a mini fridge that was stocked with soda and liquor.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Miyuri smiled as she flopped on the couch. Celis and Kurumi walked to the pool table with Azuki, Raynare, Zest and Kalawarner. The adults all cracked open wine as Albedo and Sapphire started to drink with Yurishia and Anie. "Holy shit, this place looks like it costed a fortune!" Reiri said as she walked around the room before sitting on the couch with Landred, Nanao and Maria.

Chisato smiled as she talked with Albedo and Sapphire, Yahiro was back in his Lars personally while the others were just in awe at the train room. Suddenly, the train stared to move and picked up the pace, barreling down the track until the bus driver announced. '**This is your captain speaking. I advise you to all sit for a moment as we are about to go into the portal.**' The man who sounded middle ages said as the dark train tunnels were now replaced with swirling mix of all colours.

"Holy shit." Tearju swore for the first time as she was captivated by its beauty. "Such a sight." Raynare said in agreement before they went back to the pool game. "I never expected to go to hell in a train." Asia said as she was sitting in a booth with Issei, Rias, Mio, Xenovia, Maria and Akeno. "Last time, my brother and I went through Grayfia's and Lars' magic but I rode a griffin back." Issei gloated a bit as Venom sighed in his head.

"Well this is a proper trip so we need to go the right way." Mio replies as she was reading her book, turing the page as Maria was on her instagram. While they were talking, Basara stopped playing his _Street Fighter II _after he beaten Celis in it. After so many years, she still found a way to make him enjoy the little things. As she left for the bathroom, he found Mirei sitting in a booth alone, looking out in the void as she kept her stone face.

He sat beside her with an audible thump, catching her attention but still didn't look at him. "Hey! So what's your name?" Basara asked the blond who didn't reply and kept looking out the window. "So That Sword! It's pretty badass! Who gave you it?" He tried again but still recieved further solvency. Sighing, he stood up at walked out the booth. "You know, I'm just trying to be friendly. You always look kinda down so I thought you could use a friend." He stated before turning to walk away.

He only took two steps until he heard a females voice, a voice that made him smile as she repiled. "...Mirei. Mirei Shikishima." She replied before looking out the window "and this sword... belonged to my best friend who was murdered by a girl who promised to get revenge on." Mieri spat as the very thought of Charlotte pissed her off from what did at the island all those years ago.

Basara smiled as he left Mieri by herself, a small smile was one her face as she spoke for the first time. He sat beside Nanao who was now scared and excited from his presence. 'Oh my! It's him! Come down ! Don't say anything stupid!' She thought as she stared to talk with him, casting magic on on herself to keep from blushing uncontrollably.

Gasper was in his box, playing on the psp before looking at Koneko who still had the same look from before. "You Okay Koneko? Your food is gonna get cold." Gasper said with worry in his voice that managed to snap Koneko out of it. "Yeah I'm fine gyaspe... I'm fine." Koneko said with a forced smiled that Gasper didn't catch on to.

"Yo! What's going on Hyoudou brothers?" Saji yelled as he joined the car they were in with Sona and Tsubaki. Tsubaki turned to Kiba who was reading a book and smiled as there eyes met, both of them talking to themselves as Azuki groaned. "Why don't you two lovebirds get a room already?" She teased, making the mirror queen and Yamato wielder blush as Saji laughed.

"Hello Sona." Mio said with a smile that was returned with one as well from the princess of the Sitri household. "Hello to you too Mio and B-Basara.." She muttered out the last part as he saw the older Daedric Prince join the booth were Mio and the others were sitting. Basara smiled as he gave Sona a nod in respect before she spoke. "I just wanted to see how you were all doing as this was the first time I been on the Nazarick and Gremory train. After all, all of the underworld will be going to the announcement party to see Sapphires sons." Sona said with a smile which Issei groaned.

"Please don't remind me. Mom told me that Odin and other factions will be showing up as well." Issei groaned as he took a sip of his root beer. "You guys are gonna have a wild night that's for sure! Aren't you guys gonna train too?" Saji asked the brothers worh curiousity as Basara nodded. "Yep, were all heading to Nazarick and Gremory Manor with my mom and uncle. We're gonna go see my Uncle Ainz and our other side of the family there too." Basara repiled with a grin, he couldn't tell them about Devil trigger yet, not until he knows more information about Sparda.

As he mentioned this, The pawn of Sona Sitri froze with fear as he looked at Rias and Mio. "You mean Ainz Ooal Gown is your uncle?! The thing who is unrivalled in magic!? The thing who scares not only Alduin and the evil dragons but Hades himself!?" Saji shrieked, causing the others to chuckle as Akeno nodded. "Yes, we will be training there. Lord Demiurge, Lord Cocytus, Lady Nigredo, Lady Rubedo and Lord Ainz himself will be training us." Akeno said with a smile, making Sona smile with a hint of jealousy and Saji to go pale.

"It's time to go Saji." Sona said as they pulled into a dark station with multiple butlers and maids waiting for them as well as Serafall herself. "I'll be seeing you, Rias and Mio." Sona said before walking out the door with her peerage. Meguri waved goodbye at Basara while Tsubasa looked at issei and growled before walking off. 'Hmm... weird...' Issei thought before shaking it off as the train pulled back in the swirl of colours.

Basara was sitting beside Mio, both of them were giggling and talking while Yurishia wanted to shoot the Daedric Princess with her particle cannons while Celis wanted to fire a dragon shot at the couple. However, Chisato has disappeared from the cabin and sent a voice to Basara's head. 'Bathroom. Now.' Was the only words before the link was cut.

He stood up and smiled at his precious girlfriend. "Sorry hun. Probably had some bad shrimp. I'll be back." He said before kissing her on the cheek, making her blush while Nanao was puffing her cheeks out adorably in anger. He made his way to the bathroom and opened the door; immediately, Chisato grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him in, locking the door behind her as she looked at him.

"Why hello darling~" she purred in his ear as she unbuckled his pants. "Wait right here? What if someone hears us!" He whispered in a sharp tone but Chisato only smiled. "That's what makes it so much more fun baby. Now come, I can already feel you getting hard.~" she replied, sending her soft hands in his pants and grabbed onto his shaft. It sent a jolt of pleasure as she began to stroke his hardening cock, smiling as he titled his head back.

She knelt down and pulled his pants down, his eight inch meat flopping out from its restraints as she looked at it with eyes of hunger. "I'll never get enough of this~" she replied as she spat on his swollen head, stroking his shaft before taking him in her mouth. He was panting as he heard his friends and family enjoying themselves outside in the cabin, if they made too much noise, they would be caught.

That thought went out the window as she started to suck his dick with hunger, making lewd slurping noises as he felt like his cock was beginning to melt in his girlfriends hot mouth. She shoved him in deeper, feeling his meat in her throat as she gagged on it. Basara grabbed her by the back of her head and started to thrust in her mouth, his cock ramming the back of her throat as he fucked her mouth relentlessly. Eventually, She let his dick out of her mouth, catching her breath as she began to suck on his balls. His balls tightnened in pleasure as she used her free hand to stroke him, his eyes now rolling in the back of his head as he gripped on the marble counter for dear life. It felt like she was sucking the soul outta him!

She stopped for a second when she heard Yurishia and Zest close to the bathroom door, only silently stroking him while the goddess of law and the demon went into the other cabin to find more booze. Sighing in relief, she smiled as she grabbed on his dick and englufed it between her large tits, the feeling of her silky tits smothering his member felt amazing to the Daedric Prince as she began to give him a titjob.

"I love the face you make when your trying not to moan loud.~" she teased as she picked up the pace, his swollen wet meat now glistening in the light with her slob on it. She then felt his cock twitch and heard him grunt. "I'm gonna cum~" he sharply whispered out as she readied herself, picking it up even master as she felt her pussy become drenched with her juice. With one more stroke, she felt his baby batter splash all over her chest and tits, feeling the hot cum run down her body as he kept cumming.

After a couple more seconds, he finally stopped and she smeared the cum off her tits with her finger and sucked it off, loving the salty yet sweet taste of his cum in her mouth. Without realizing it, he picked her up and pinned her on the counter, her cum stained tits now squished on the marble counter as he ripped a hole in her black tights she was wearing. She wasn't wearing any panties, allowing Basara to see her folds old her wet pussy and ass.

He shoved his face in between her fat ass, savouring her scent as he licked her cunt and fingered her ass like a jackhammer. It was taking everything in her not to moan as she felt the same pleasure she always feels when her man dominates her. She reached around and pushed his head in deeper, feeling his tongue explore the inside of her cunt as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head. She felt her stomach going in knots as her legs buckled.

"I'm cumming~" she said before squirting her juice all over his face, coating it in her scent as she relished in her intense orgasm. She let out cute moans as she held her hands over her mouth, trying desperately not to scream. After five more seconds, she stopped squirting and started to catch her breath. However, Basara had other means and spat on her tight asshole. Before she could realize, she felt an amazing jolt of pleasure that caught her off guard.

"NYAA-" she stopped as she covered her mouth. Basara was now balls deep insider her ass as he slowly moved in an out of her tight ass. He was living this, feeling her hot ass wrap around his cock like a vice as he picked up the speed, his hips smacking into her ass as she started to cry. However, Landred was heard calling to Aki who was right by the door. He didn't stop however, he fucked her faster and harder, making her moan like crazy as she was panicking.

'No! Don't hit there! Someone may see us! This is so embarrassing but... I can't get enough is this!' She screamed inside as Basara reached around and grabbed her tits, squeezing them as if they were toys as he whispered in her ear. "You like that don't you~" he said, his sadistic,dominating side was coming out that made her nod with tears in her eyes. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled, allowing her to look in the reflection and watch her baby's assault in her body. " take a look what the type of goddess you are now. Reduced to a girl who begs for my cock~" he repiled, making her squirm with excitement as she muffled out.

"IM SOWWY MASTER!~" she screamed in her hands, feeling Basara fuck her hard before he slid out her ass. "I think you deserve all of my cum in your womb for how much of a bad girl you are~" he said as he rammed into her pussy , causing her to grab onto the counter for dear life as she felt all eight inches of meat stuffed in her cunt. He slowly thrusted into her, sliding in and out as he heard everyone outside laughing and talking.

However, he froze when he heard his mom about to open the door. 'Fuck I'm dead!' He thought as he braced himself for his moms reaction. Luckily, she was called back by Jin and they started to talk again. He smiled evilly as he started to fuck her relentlessly like a jackhammer, ramming into her cervix as her walls tightened around his cock like a vice, allowing him to go no where but deeper.

"Such a naughty girl~" he said as he gripped her ass hard, making her squirm as she felt him ran into the entrance to her baby room. He smiled again as he felt his cock twitch vigorously and his balls to churn again. "I'm getting ready. Here is your reward~" he whispered in his aunts ear as she was lost in pleasure. With one finally thrust, he emptied his balls into his aunts cunt, filling her baby room completely with his baby milk so much that it was leaking out and falling to the ground. She was loving every second of it, feeling his cum swimming inside her womb as the orgasm finally died.

He slid his cock out and Chisato bent down, sucking it clean as her cunt was leaking globe of cum. She looked at his cock as smiled, over course he was still hard. "Looks like you can still go~" she said as she stroked him more, causing him to smile until fate decided to fuck him over.

"**Be advised, this is your captain speaking. We are now arriving at the Gremory terminal." **The conductor of the train said via intercom, cashing Basara to groan in annoyance as he pulled his pants back up. Chisato frowned as she created a magic circle, cleansing his cum off the ground and clearing the room from the smell of sex and woman hood. "Next time baby. We are going on a date when we are here and I want it to be special~" she said before giving her boyfriend a kiss which he happily returned. Basara slid the door open and took a peek out, seeing everyone watching the Gremory- Naruse Territory in awe. You can see Lilith, E-Rantel, countless skyscrapers and parks that were brimming with devil and demon families. To the west, you can see the Gremory estate, to the east you can see the Naruse manor and to the north, was the great Tomb Of Nazarick.

"Wow." Tearju muttered out, even her older sister Miyuri was speechless as they all looked at the underworld in awe. The Daedric Prince and Divine Goddess managed to slip back in the crowd, Chisato feeling her lovers baby juice splash around inside her womb as she stood beside Zest and Aine. Basara walked beside Issei and Landred who were looking at the booming cities. "Man does it ever feel good to be home for real?" Issei asked with happiness in his voice as Basara smiled.

"I wonder with Aunt Solution still makes her golden ice cream. I love that." Basara said as he looked at Nazarick that was surrounded by flowers, cherry blossom trees and statues of the forty one surpreme beings that once ruled Nazarick with their uncle. Issei was happy as he ran back to

Get his backpack while Landred leaned in beside Basara's ear. "I can smell your aunt on you~" she purred in his ear, causing him to go stiff and pale while she giggled.

"It's okay.. I won't tell anyone... all you gotta do is when I say so. You come see me in my room when we arrive in Gremory estate or Nazarick." She winked as she drove her tongue up him neck, making him shudder in pleasure as she loved his taste. "When we arrive. Sebastian will be waiting for us with his wife, Tsuare. They will take Miyuri and Tearju to Nazarick along with Entoma." Albedo said with a smile. Miyuri swallows the lump in her throat as she was reminded that she would meet the Overlord of death himself, the thing that could kill all life in each realm of he wanted to without breaking a sweat.

However, the emergency Break was pulled suddenly, causing everyone to crash into one another. Akeno's tits were smothering Issei's perverted face while Landreds massive tits were surrounding Basara's own. "Hmm? Who would stop the train?" Akeno asked as Issei was loving the feeling of her boobs.

Rias sighed as Mio yanked Basara away from Landred, holding him tight as she stared at Landred adorably. "Stay away from MY Basara!" She yelled, causing the busty sorceress to giggle. Azazel finished what was left of his shot and stood up with Jin by his side. "Some VIPs will be joining us so we might be here for a while. Wanna come Jin?" Azazel asked the brothers uncle who nodded with a smile on his face. "Fuck it. I haven't been down here in a couple of months!" He replied with a grin while they both jumped off the train and flew around town, Jim using his devil wings while Azazel had his wings extended.

"Apparently it is someone from Asgard and Mount Olympus who will be joining us. All I know is that Athena will be one of the people whom will meet us." Zest said as she poured herself and Sapphire anther glass of wine. Basara thought about those words and then his eyes widened. "Wait a sec.. this must be about the Khaos Brigade? Does that mean Olympus and Asgard are joining us?" He asked with shock in his voice, the others were shocked as well when Yurishia smiled. "That's right. If we can secure them, that is one of many that will help us secure a better future. A shame that many Hybrid Hearts aren't here as well see such a historic event." She said sadly as Aine patted her best friends back.

However, Koneko perked up and instantly drew her gauntlets on her hands. "Somethings wrong." She said as she and Yuki readied themselves. As if on cue, the world around them began to warp around them and the land of the Gremory, Naruse and Nazarick empire became distorted. "What the- oh shit!" Issei screamed as he covered himself in Venom. He started to fall to the ground and hit the gravel with a loud thump.

He looked around his surroundings and saw Akeno, Xenovia, Kiba, Basara, Asia, Yuki, Kurumi, Azuki, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Maria, Mieri, Kiba, and Celis. "Owww.. that fucking hurt!" Azuki yelled as her head was ringing. Celis' looked to her hand and saw one of her fingers were snapped in a different direction. Sighing, she slowly grabbed onto it and snapped it back, screaming as she reset her broken finger.

Raynare and Kalawarners clothes were shredded but they were okay none the less. Basara stood up and helped Kiba in his feet. "Anybody got eyes on Gasper!" Basara shouted out loud. "Found him! He is safe but I can't find Nanao or Irina!" Kurumi shouted back, she and Yuki were now in their silver edge armor while Azuki and Mieri were covered in dense Maken and Hybrid energy. "**Where is Rias?"** Venom shouted, causing the others to look around for their older comrades.

"Mom!?" Basara shouted for his mother but there was no reply. He then switched to his rider form, violent fire surround his skeleton as he gazed upon the scene. "_Yuri! Chisato! Mio! Anybody there!?" _The Rider shouted as he unwrapped his chain and casted Brynhildr. He could use his other mothers sword, Kusanagi but he will save that for an ultimate trump card when the need arises.

"Zest! Albedo! Jin!" Maria shouted back but again there was no reply. "Yurishia! Aine!" Azuki yelled but again, no reply. Celis had her eyes narrowed as she looked around the area they were in. It looked like a cavern with high rocks on each side. Behind them led out into a field with grassy plains as far as the eye can see while in front was more rocks and gravel.

[**LONGINUS BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Ddraig's voice boomed as Celis was now in her scale mail. "I don't like this." She said as she began to boost her energy. Maria agreed and unlocked the keyhole on her neck, transforming her body from its loli state to a fully developed woman, enhancing her powers greatly. "Me neither." Maria responded. Everyone got ready for a fight as they looked around their surroundings. Kalawarner and Raynare holding large spears of light in their hands, Kiba was holding Yamato in his hands while Venom was holding Rebellion in his right and a glock in his left, not wanting to use Logans form yet so instead using Flash's. Yuki, Kurumi, and Celis all stood back to back as they looked at the top of the rocks for any signs of an ambush.

Azuki has her wrist guns activated while Mieri held her sword on her shoulder, her blonde hair dancing in the wind as she tried looking for any signs of life. Gasper and Asia were timid and frightened as they stayed by Venom, Ghost Rider and Akeno for dear life. Xenovia was wielding Durundal in her hands as she heard a thunderous noise. "Everyone be quiet!" She yelled, causing everyone to stop as the thunderous noise was getting closer.

The rocks on the top of the mountain were beginning to fall as the ground shook. Just then, a large purple being with two horns sticking out it's head started to walking menacingly towards the teens. Another being was covered in platinum scales, flying around until it landed on the top of the mountain. It had one horn sticking from its head and it's icy blue eyes watched the teens. They were...

"DRAGONS!" Celis yelled as the purple dragon stared at them before growling in amusement. "**Oh are you fucking kidding me!?" **Venom yelled as he sheathed his pistol back and held Rebellion with two hands. The Platnium dragon opened its large mouth, showing it's deadly teeth as t breathed a scorching hot flame to the teens. Everyone dodged as the flame was hot to be even near.

"What gives!? I thought the platnium dragon allied itself with Nazarick after the Theocracy and Holy Kingdom were killed!" Kalawarner yelled as she dodged a large blast of energy shot from the purple dragon. "_Who fucking cares! Who need to find a way out fast!" _The Rider yelled as he sliced through a fire ball with Brynhildr. Koneko needed to get some frustration out and eyed the giant purple dragon before running at him with blinding speed, her gauntlets covered dangerously with dense demonic energy. She could use _that _power, but it would mean becoming like _her..._

_"_Koneko watch out!" Yuki screamed but it fell on deaf ears. **[little insect.] **the Platinum dragon said as he flew down to the ground, grabbing the loli with his claw and throwing her into the wall with enough force that the stone cracked. Koneko never felt so much pain in her life as she spat out a large amount of blood vomit before falling to the hard ground. Koneko was bleeding heavily from her head as Gasper and Asia rushed to her aid.

Asia began to use twilight healing in her but Gasper looked petrified. "AIEEE!" He screamed as e braces for impact, seeing the purple dragons large foot about to crush them. Asia covered her friends body with her own, waiting for the impact but never came. She opened her eyes and saw The Rider holding its foot back. "_G-go!" _He yelled as Venom shot out webbing, grabbing a hold of the three and yanking them to safety.

"Shit! Since Mio or Rias aren't here then it's up to us to take over! Venom, Xenovia and Ghost Rider! You theee are the only ones strong enough to halt the purple ones attack so we need you to distract him! Yuki, Celis, Raynare and Kalawarner! Focus your attacks on the platinum one! Kiba! Mieri! Attack their blind spots with everything you got! Kurumi and Azuki! Make sure Asia and Gasper are safe as they heal Koneko!" Akeno and Maria commanded the others as everyone went to work.

**[TRIANA ARMOR! WELSH DRAGON ROOK!]**

Ddraig's voice boomed as Celis' armor became a lot more bulkier and more protective as she ran with Yuki, Raynare and Kalawarner. The Rider shot out his chain, grabbing onto its neck and was flying around in the air while Venom was using Rebellion and slashing at its key points. The dragon screamed in pain as Rebellion dug its way through its tendons.

"Hey dickhead! Let's party!" Xenovia taunted the purple dragon as she dodged and weaved around his attacks with ease and attacking its legs with Venom. Kiba sent powerful attacks of demonic energy with Mieri who sent her own energy to the Platinum Dragons back, burning its armor but not its flesh. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Kiba shouted as the platinum dragons shell resisted his most powerful attack from Yamato like it was paper.

"It was able to deflect Durundal!?" Xenovia yelled in shock as her downward slash against the dragons horns didn't even scratch its hide. Koneko watched helplessly as Kurumi and Azuki destroyed any energy shots that the purple and platinum dragon shot at them. However, the power was too great that it was starting to wear the Maken and ex hero member down.

Akeno and Maria short countless amounts of Gravity and Lightning at the purple dragon but it didn't seem to have much of an effect on him, only making it stagger instead of cry in pain. "NOW KIBA!" Maria shouted as Kiba nodded. "SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba shouted as he slammed Yamato in the ground, causing countless swords to fly at him with incredible speed. However, the purple dragon swatted it away like it was nothing and growled at him.

**[That spell is getting annoying brat! Yamato should not be in the hands of you!] **the purple dragon hissed as he fired a large amount of fire from its mouth. "Dragon shot!" Celis yelled as she fired a dangerous amount of dragon energy towards the purple one, causing it to yell in pain as the raw dragon energy burned its skin. "Holy shit! I think we can beat it!" She yelled with a new sign of hope. This was different from the fight with Vali, she was facing a real dragon.

**[Partner look out!]** Ddraig called but it was too late. The Platinum dragon caught her by surprise and swatted her like a fly, sending her in a wall as the rooks armor was cracked. She was lucky that she was in her TRIANA form, if she was in her regular base form then she would be in the same situation as Koneko. The Rider helped Celis back to her feet and stood beside her. Venom walked beside them with Xenovia and Kiba as they all had their legendary swords drawn. Rebellion, Yamato, Durundal and Ascalon.

'Why does it keep reacting to them!?' Maria thought as she and Akeno dodged an ice attack from The Platinum one before Raynare and Kalawarner threw over fifty light spears into the platinum one, only seven total had managed to get past its armor but even then it barely scratched it. "This is getting annoying!" Raynare shouted as she ducked another attack.

Suddenly, the purple one was frozen, causing the others to look to see Gasper struggling to keep it stopped in time. "Gyah! I can only hold it for so-" Gasper had to close his eyes since the power was too much for him to control. However, that's all the time they needed for Venom, Ghost Rider, Kiba, Akeno and Maria to pull off one amazing attack.

**[EXPLOSION!]**

"NOW!" Akeno screamed as she put every last energy she had into her lightning. Maria threw her strongest attack of Gravity magic at the purple dragon as well. Rebellion and Brynhildr sparked with energy as Venom and Ghost Rider slashed downward, sending a powerful energy wave towards the dragon. Xenovia channeled all the energy she had and threw it at the dragon beside Kiba who did the same with Yamato. All of the energy combined sent the ground to shake violently and a large explosion to go off.

"Do you think we got him?" Kiba asked as he was breathing heavily. Celis marrieds her eyes underneath her helmet and they almost near shot out their sockets. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? WHATS WITH THIS GUY!?" Celis screamed. To everyone shock, the purple dragon was covered in multiple scratches and cuts but was okay nonetheless. "I put everything I had in that!" Maria screamed in disbelief.

He opened his mouth again to breath fire but just then, a low ruff voice cut through the air like sandpaper. "That's enough. I seen what I need." The voice said. Everyone turned their attention to the cliff and saw a large group of people. Rias, Mio, Zest, Sapphire, Yurishia, Albedo, Irina, Nanao, Aine, Jin, Azazel, Tearju, Miyuri, Aki, Chisato, Reiri and Landred were all on the cliff.

However, what stood out was the skeletal being that was dressed in fine dark purple and black robes. His eye sockets were glowing red and in his hand was a unique gold staff with many jewels embedded in snake heads that held it together. The Rider dispelled his flames and Venom seeped back in Issei. "Uncle Ainz?" They asked confused, making Ainz tilt his head.

"Yes, it is me. I apologize for this impromptu training but I wanted to evaluate your capabilities first hand." Ainz admitted, causing everyone to look at him in shock. "THAT WAS JUST TRAINNING!?" Everyone yelled in disbelief, making the group laugh as Sapphire walked out.

"I was against it at first but I did find that it was the perfect way to get you all to work without your masters around." She said with a grin, making the others groan as the purple dragon stood there. **[That was a pretty impressive attack. If Lord Ainz didn't buff my hide and scales, I would be in critical condition.] **the purple one admitted as the Platinum dragon nodded. **[i agree. It was a good attack. The sword of Rebellion and Yamato? Very interesting indeed. Hello Ddraig.] **the platinum one responded.

**[Hello, Platinum one. Hello Tannin.] **Ddraig repiled from Celis' armor. "You guys know each other?" Celis asked while shocked as Ainz laughed. "Oh in the contrary, they have always known each other. After all, they were all alive in the fourth era when Alduin has attacked the human realm." Ainz admitted, causing the others to look speechless as Tannin laughed. **[Ah Yes. Back when times were much simpler. Those were the days.] **the platinum one said with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Anyway, I am getting too ahead of myself. I am here with my nephews. I will assist you in training along with Nigredo, Rubedo, and Cocytus. Demiurge is still out in his mission and will return in time for the underworlds grand announcement of you boys." Ainz said as his eyes flowed like fire, making Miyuri flinch but Yurishia calmed her down. Just then, a large baby blue insect looking warrior with four arms walked from behind Ainz, holding an axe. A female with pitch black unkept hair that shadowed her face walked forward as well, dressed in a dirty, black dress and holding two daggers.

The final was a red haired loli who was dressed in a white Kimono that was decorated with red flowers. She was smiling but one could tell that it was a farce. That this little girl, Rubedo, was insane and sadistic with a strong hatred for humans.

"Each and everyone of you need training. Since you have Rebellion and you have Brynhildr. I was surprised that you didn't trigger in order the fight Tannin. While I sensed that some of you were holding back. Know this. Your enemies will not care, they will take any opportunity to kill you if given the chance. Don't give them that chance. As for you boys. I am going to personally make sure you learn Devil trigger if it's the last thing I do." Ainz said as his eyes glowed fiercely, making his nephews flinch.

Akeno and Koneko were holding back. They could use their true power but it would result in them going back on their word and using the _power _they hate. As much as Issei will support them, they are afraid to use their true power. "Besides, if you complain about this trainning then you will all feel despair. Tannin and the platinum one weren't even using five percent of their strength." Cocytus said as ice flew from his breath.

Nearly everyone flinched from his words as they looked back at the two dragons. If that wasn't even five percent. How strong are they?

Mio sighed as she looked at Basara. "Now come everyone! The rest of the day we will relax. After all, the grand party will be happening soon!" She said in a happy voice as Ainz casted **Gate **and walked through with his wife. Everyone walked through the gate while Tannin and the platnium dragon took off to fly back to Nazarick. Issei walked to the gate and was looking at Rebellion. He felt powerless as he couldn't even scratch Tannin. If he could master "Devil Trigger" like His uncle said he can then maybe he can unlock a new form of the ones who were bonded before with Venom.

He sighed and walked through the gate, leaving the barren wasteland behind as he stepped though. 'Maybe the grand party won't so bad.' He thought to himself as the gate closed. However, what no one was going to expect that a certain asgardian trickster god was going to attack Lilith sooner than others can think.

**And that's a wrap! Over 17k words lol! So this chapter has a bit of lemon, action and lore behind Brynhildr, Rebellion and Yamato. See what I mean by Issei and Basara will get a lot stronger slowly? Well now they will lol when Basara achieves Devil Trigger, it will either be his demon armor or his god armor while Issei's devil trigger will look like something from DMC or like a new form of his Symbiote like Superior Venom her Doc Ock was bonded to Venom in the comics. And before anyone asks, no Dante and the crew WONT be in this at all.**

**Now you may be wondering, why didn't I let pain and Demiurge fight? Well if you haven't seen Overlord then the answer is quite simple. Demiurge just like all the other guardians is STUPIDLY OVERPOWERED so I feel like Demiurge will wipe the floor with pain. Who do you want pain to fight next chapter? Miyabi? Homura? Asuka? Let me know! **

**Last thing, I am taking out Sakura(fate series) from Basaras Harem cause having two sakuras will just be too confusing. So who shall replace her? Tiamat(DXD) Asuka(Senran Kagura) or Yumi(Senran Kagura) ? Let me know!**

**P.s I'm sorry if the grammar is bad. I had to finish this on my phone instead of my laptop.**

**Anyway, until next time! **


	26. Life 25- Party Time!

**Guest adis- I like the concept and others do as well. I want to write things that are outside the box and seem outlandish. Oh well, if it isn't your thing then by all means I'm not forcing you to read it. I like it and I'm gonna write it till the end. Besides you aren't the first person to say they don't like it and u won't be the last.**

**Adamcoleera- Shizuka actually isn't a bad idea, I also have Asuka or Yumi from Senran Kagura. Next chapter I'll have decided who will replace Sakura( Fate series). I do have someone in mind who will be a friend to them haha I might as well say it now. It's Haruka, the wooden puppet girl in Senran Kagura and the green haired one as well. How will they? You just gotta wait my man.**

**Sirvancelotgraves- Boa Hancock would be kinda tricky since I haven't gotten to that part of the anime/manga yet ( I know I'm sorry lol i have ALOT of shows to watch) but just give me a brief description of her and I'll give it a whirl my man. See if I can bring her here while keeping true to the One Piece universe.**

**Harpylips- That is actually a good idea. I could make it be Lady J, Rain or even Chifusa. who are friends with benefits and not have them be in the Harem. That is actually brilliant haha. I can do that. Can't be now cuz I already got the roadmap on how I want this season to go but next season for sure. I'll have it start in the Kyoto arc. **

**Fisherlaw373- oh trust me Landred and Aki will definitely keep Basara on a leash and do things behind his back haha. Asuka is a good choice as well as Chifusa. I'm torn haha.**

**Akilja95- Mio and Basara will have a date in this season. Their entire relationship will be the main focus of season 3 (besides the villains of course) with a sprinkle of Sona, Tsubasa, Meguri, Ravel and Yubelluna but Mio and Basara's relationship will be its peak this season and Issei and Rias will have season 4. Chisato and Basara will go behind everyone's backs still but with Landred in the picture, it's gonna get wild lol **

**Otherbarry6- Yes this will be a tuned down beginning for this season but it will kick off with Loki. In honour of Endgames success, it'a gonna have the og avengers twist with the everyone's favourite characters. Yoma will be the chitarui and so on. Landred and Aki are best friends and their will be times where they literally will share him between the both of them and it will eventually lead into Chisato joining in and well, u get the rest haha. However, yes each girl will have their own time to shine and be standing out more. So far I have done Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Yuki, Kurumi, and Rias. Mio, Maria, Zest, Ravel, Yubelluna, and Sona will have the first have of this season while Celis, Asia, Xenovia and Yurishia will have the second half.**

**Sorry for having this come out further apart, just been having REALLY long work weeks till the point I just wanna sleep lol. I promise though I'm jumping back on the horse.**

**Now, be warned this may be disturbing for some of you. I will have a bold line on when this ends so you don't have to read this part if you don't want to. The beginning is with Riser, Ravel, and Yubelluna. There will be beating, shouting and verbal abuse. I just REALLY hate Riser.**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. IF YOU DONT WANNA READ THIS PART THEN SKIP TO THE OTHER BOLD LINE.**

**_Life 25- Training Day_**

_House of Phoenix, Underworld _

"FUCK!" yelled a voice that was littered with anger, embarrassment and rage. Riser Phoenix, the youngest son of the house of Phoenix was belittled by Rias Gremory and her peerage. Now he as lost everything, his rating game rank, his peerage and his pride.

"Brother please act civilized. You brought this on yourself." Ruval said as he sat down on the orange couch, his blue trench coat laying beside him as he gazed upon his younger brother. Riser looked at him, outraged as he took a glass and poured himself a whiskey shot and downed it with haste. "You don't understand! I was humiliated by... by a demon! Ravel has told me that those boys are the sons of the Daedric queen Sapphire! The dark queen of ruin and chaos! I made a complete fucking fool of myself for even thinking I had a chance to fight them!" Riser screamed as he puncned a hole in the wall.

Ruval only sighed as he opened his magic circle and fixed his brothers destrucion. "Yes I am well aware of that. You are an idiot for thinking devils can even compete with daedra! The four Maous and father himself won't even scratch her or Ainz Ooal Gown! They can wipe out the realm in an instant!" Ruval shouted back as he shook his younger brother by the shoulders.

Riser only looked in his brothers eyes, tears formed and slowly streaked down his face as he took a deep breath and smacked his arms away. "No... I want a match. Me and them. Once and for all. I will prove that Riser Phoenix is better than those fucking daedra!" He shouted as he stormed out his brothers office. Ruval looked at his brothers figure walk down the hallway, pushing the butlers and maids out the way as he turned a corner and disappeared.

'Oh Riser. If only you knew what you were getting into. Ainz will kill you if he finds out that you even think of threating his nephews.' Ruval thought as he took his jacket and put it back on. He didn't even recognize that aura his brother was giving off, it seemed like he was starting to lose his mind and sanity all for proving a point and trying to win Rias and his pride back. Ruval only shook his head as he thought of something else.

He didn't feel any guilt or remorse if Ainz had indeed killed his brother. He didn't feel bad as the thought entered his head. Did that make him feel bad? A terrible brother? This was something he would have to think of later as he walked out his office and left to the Bael territory to meet Saiarog once again.

_Five minutes later_

Riser walked in his room and slammed the door shut behind with an audible thud, breathing heavily as he felt his fire wings burn through his burgundy jacket. He turned back into the spacious room and saw something that made him angered. His queen, Yubelluna was standing there with a suitcase in her hand.

"What.. are you doing." He asked her eerily calm that made her flinch. She looked down to the ground, her long purple locks of hair following her as she took a breath. "I took a job in Nazarick... Lord Ainz and Queen Albedo want me there now and.. that makes me no longer apart of your peerage.." she said weakly as she opened her left hand and presented the queen evil piece that made her reincarnate in the first place.

Riser was furious as his eyes set on fire. "You... planned on leaving me! After everything I had done for you!" He shouted to his ex peerage member who began to tear up. "I'm sorry but I can't live like this! You must understa-" She was met with a fist to her face that made her launch back and strike the wall that resulted in a crater. She slid down to the ground as her right eye stung. It was now black and her eye itself was bloodshot.

"You fucking disgraceful bitch!" He roared as he picked her up by the neck and slammed her into the wall again. He punched her again in the face with even more strength that made her nose break from the impact. He struck her again, this time in the jaw that resulted in it dislocating. Her once beautiful face was now covered in blood, bruises in scratches as she whimpered for him to stop.

However, he gained an evil grin that sent shivers down her back and punched her in the gut, shattering her ribs before tossing her on the bed like a rag doll. She cried as she begged him to stop, her explosive magic won't even phase him now that her power was halved from the evil piece leaving her. "You are mine! No one else's!" He screamed as he jumped on top of her and ripped her blouse open, exposing her giant tits to him. She knew what he planned on doing to her next and was petrified from the mere thought of it.

"Please stop!" She cried out as Riser began to unbuckle his pants, showing himself off as he tried to take off her pants and panties. "No! You will learn to obey m-" he was cut off by Ravel coming in his room and sending her tanto that was covered in flames through her brothers chest. Riser spat out blood as she produced a second tanto and stabbed him again before pushing with all her might to impale him on the wall. His blood splattered all over her white dress as she backed away with tears in her eyes.

"RAVEL! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SLUT! I KNEW ALL ALONG THAT YOU LOVED THAT DEMON FUCK! PURE BLOOD DEVILS ARE SUPERIOR! YOU ARE NO PHOENIX! YOU ARE A FUCKING WORTHLESS WHORE!" He shouted as she took Yubelluna's hand and ran out the door as her brother screamed her name. They ran down the stairs but was stopped when Karlamine and Isabella stopped her.

"Move out the way! Risers loyalists will not stop me!" Ravel screamed as her body was engulfed with her fire. Yubelluna was breathing heavily as she felt like one of her lungs were punctured. Karlamine raised her hands and smiled. "We are not against you, Lady Ravel. We are here to cover your escape. We hated Riser just as much as any other Devil but we have no issues with the daedra." Karlamine said before unsheathing her longsword and dagger while Isabela took out her brass knuckles.

"Please run Lady Ravel and Mrs.Yubelluna. We can only buy you so much time before we have to run as well. Siris, Mihae and Xuelan sided with Riser and they will be here any moment!" She screamed as she deflected a magic ball. Ravel looked behind her and saw the last of her brothers loyalists standing there while the butlers and maids were too scared to move.

"What about you?!" Ravel screamed as the house descended into chaos. Karlamine smiled as she blocked another magic attack and opened the door. "Don't worry about us! We will be fine! We will find you so go! She needs medical attention!" Isabela repiled back as Karlamine kicked her out the door. Ravel looked at her companion and knew she wasn't going to survive much longer. She had a serious concussion and her lung was punctured.

"We need to get you to Nazarick! Cocytus will be able to help you!" Ravel yelled as they ran out the gate, her heels kicking the stone street as she heard screaming and attacks going off in the family home. Lord Phoenix was the Bael territory three twins over, which means that Karlamine and Isabela were on their own. She ran into a secluded area, the wind hitting the trees as her heart was beating hard. She wanted to burst into tears as she saw her brother about to rape a woman. However, what scared her was his eyes, it wasn't her brother at all. It was a monster that was she was staring at.

"Why... did you... save me.." Yubelluna mumbled as the world around her started to feel dizzy for her. Ravel snapped her head back fast that she was afraid she may have broken something. "Because you are my friend! And I! ... I... I'm afraid of my brother! He isn't who he used to be anymore!" She screamed as she began to focus her energy like her teacher had taught her. Ravel closed her eyes and felt her mana scream as she tried to cast a dark spell that are known to daedra and halflings.

After a couple of seconds, she smiled as she uttered a single word. "Gate!" Just then, a swirl of dark purple smoke began to appear as she smiled in relief, wiping her tears away as she ran to Yubelluna and picked her up. "Come! We need to get you help before your lungs get filled with blood!" She shouted as she had the purple haired girls left arm around her neck, helping the busty bomber to walk.

"What... is gonna happen to me.." Yubelluna weakly said as she teared up, her tears of blood cascading down her face as she felt weak. "You need help and Cocytus owes me a favor. I think you are too late for medical attention now your evil piece is gone and your regeneration is weaker than ever, so that means we're going to have to resort for the vapors to reincarnate you again." She said as she limped closer to the gate.

The Busty Bomber lifted up her head slowly, her face was swollen as she looked at her friend. "Reincarnate... me? But... I'm a devil... already... just not apart of a peerage.." she replied weakly as they already had one foot through the gate.

"Not a devil... you are going to become a daedra." Was Ravels reply before they walked through the gate to see Cocytus and his ice queens on the fifth floor.

_Great Tomb Of Nazarick, Ninth floor spa_

"No really it's fine! I can just go in later!" Gasper shrieked as Issei pulled him into the bath. The gang was on the ninth floor of Nazarick as it was filled with luxurious spas, baths, showers, and massage tables. The artificial night sky illuminated the outside area with stars as palm trees and bushs added to the areas beauty.

The baths were divided between gender as Issei and the boys were on the right side while Sapphire and the girls were on the left. Kiba was reading a book in the small bath while Azazel, Jin and Ainz were speaking about the party that will happen soon. Basara was beside his brother, relaxing as the hot water soothed his aching muscles.

"Can you calm down? We're both boys so what the hell are you being so embarrassed about?" Issei said as he yanked Gasper to the water, only to have the small vampire pull back in the process, earning an eye roll from Issei and a snicker from Basara. "Gasper you're a dude. Stop covering up like that. It's really weird." Basara followed as he slid down into the water more and released a relaxing sigh. Gasper only looked at both brothers as he had his towel wrapped around his body like a woman would do as if she got out the shower.

"Wait seriously? I never thought you noticed me that way!" Gasper replied, gaining a laughter from Azazel, Kiba, and Jin while Ainz looked confused. 'Wait a second. Is that a boy? What is with traps these days! First Mare and him! Not to mention Aura! Why!?' Ainz thought to himself with haste before a green aura of calmness washed over his body, settling his emotions.

"I'm not gay!" Basara shouted in embarrassment while Kiba laughed more. The guys were starting to laugh more until they heard a female shriek.

"Ara ara. I never knew you had a bit of tuft down there Aine. Want to explain~ Su" Landred said from behind the wall.

"N-no! I am fine!" Aine replied with embarrassment.

"My my Nanao. You're boobs are certainly magnificent. Trying to impress Basara?~" Akeno teased.

"W-w-w-What!? T-that's absurd! I don't like how...b-beautiful his eyes look!" She screamed before covering her mouth.

"Geez you girls are hopeless." Azuki called out.

"I wouldn't talk. I have seen some asses but I must say you and Yuki certainly have a juicy, plump ass I'd love to play with.~" Landred teased again, making both girls blush.

"Can we just admire how great Zest, Lady Albedo, Sapphire, Shalltear, Yurishia and Chisato are? I'd love to have a body like that when I'm older." Kurumi said, followed with a splash of water.

"Oh don't be like that. I know you Rias, Mio, Maria and the rest of you girls will look just as beautiful. It won't be long before my sons have to choose." Sapphire said, making every girl except Albedo and Shalltear to blush furiously.

The guys on the other side of the wall couldn't help but listen in on the girls conversation while Basara and Jin to blush a bit while Issei started to think perverted. Ainz had his green aura on overclock as he heard about his wives bodies and Kiba just went back to his book after giving the brothers a grin. 'A heaping heaven of titties is right behind this wall! This is great!' Issei thought as he dreamt about the sexy girls waving at him with lustful eyes.

"Aww shit. A bottle of sake or some tequila and this won't be half bad. Anyway, I been meaning to ask you Issei." Azazel started as he drifted beside the Daedric Prince, Issei motioning him to sit beside while Basara went back to his relaxation. "Rias' melons. Ya got any good squeezing yet?" Azazel said with a grin, making Issei stand as if he were a recruit in the military as he replied. "Yes sir! My form was flawless!"

Azazel laughed as he looked back at the young daedra. "Good. Now did ya poke the nipples? Didja get smothered by them?" Azazel followed, causing Basara to sigh before drifting beside Kiba and going back into his melo mode. "No.. sir?" Issei skeptically asked as he didn't know where the fallen general was going. "Then you haven't lived my man. You can't poke lightly either. You gotta get in there and push. The feeling of having your finger being envelopes by funbag flesh is intoxicating and you would never want to settle for anything else!" Azazel shouted with bigot, causing Jin to laugh while Ainz only facepalmed his boney face.

**'He is worse than Kiryuu. But then again, you aren't going to listen to me so fuck it' **Venom spoke through the link while Issei started to think about the new possibilities of how amazing it would be to do that to his love. "I'm telling you kid. You press them and they will scream _noooo. _Never forget.. boobs have unlimited potential!" Azazel said before he was knocked out by Cocytus as he walked by. "Sorry. Lord. Ainz. I. Forgot. My. Axe. And. He. Is. Annoying." Cocytus said before walking back out the spa, leaving the knocked out Azazel and Ainz sighed. "Thank you Cocytus." He said as he looked back at his comrade. 'He's right! That dude is so weird!'

Basara laughed as Kiba finished his book. "Hey Basara. Mind if I ask you something? Ya know about the fight earlier?" Kiba started as the older Daedric Prince nodded, motioning for Kiba to continue. "You notice Koneko? She was so reckless and careless. She never acts like that." Kiba replied as Gasper joined the conversation. "Ya! She didn't look like herself at all." He said with worry in his voice as Basara cracked an eye open. "We shouldn't pry guys. She's probably going through something that she wants to handle in her own. She's a tough girl, she will figure it out." Basara added as he sat up, the after falling off his body while the other two boys nodded before talking about their training tomorrow.

_Meanwhile, Ladies Spa_

Koneko was sitting in her own corner, her legs pressed against her petite body as Xenovia swam beside Irina and Kurumi. Irina has Michael and Ainz place many runes on her so she can enter Nazarick. Yuki was busy talking to Maria, Mirei and Azuki while the others just sat and talked with one another.

"It seems like special training is just what Xenovia and the girls was looking for. They must be really pumped up to be trained by Cocytus and Lady Nigredo." Asia said innocently before Nanao sat beside her and gave the ex nun a cold water bottle. Rias was sitting by herself, looking at the stars as she was in her own train of thought. 'Why do I feel like this... I love him... so much but... is it okay to be in love with my own cousin?' She thought as she remembered the countless times she had dreams of herself and Issei standing at the altar to get married, becoming queen and saviour of the near extinct daedra race and eventually becoming pregnant with his child. The thought always made her smile and wish for that day but there was always one thing she thought about after. She was uncertain if she can say they are just cousins or instead, they are lovers.

"What's a buzzin cousin?" Mio said cheerfully as Maria, Akeno and Raynare again with her. Rias smiled as the busty girls were gathering near her, their tits glistening as the water cascaded off them. "it's nothing, just a bit tired. I do wanna apologize for letting Akeno and Maria step in the way this morning." Rias said as Akeno only giggled while Maria held her devious smile. "It's okay. I always love seeing Issei and Venom. They make me so hot and bothered~" Akeno repiled as she had perverted thoughts of her own, gaining a growl from Raynare and a death glare from Rias before she shook it off.

The girls just sat together, looking at the sky while Albedo, Shalltear and Chisato got out the bath. They all knew that training was going to be hell tomorrow and that they will push their powers to the limit. They didn't care however, they all wanted to get stronger to prove to Issei and Basara that they can just as strong as them. To belong and be by their side as capable women for the future.

_Location Unknown _

"So you got your ass kicked. Doesn't really surprise me." Bikou teased as he set Vali to lie against the rocks, the cold air hitting his wounds from Celis' assault as he spat out blood.

"Ya do me a favour and shut the fuck up, Bikou." He replied as he starting to catch his breath. Bikou turned and saw his feline companion lying on the rocks, her black kimono hanging off her curvy body as it almost gave a perfect view of her bare breasts. "You are late Bikou. I got so bored laying around here Nya~" Kuroka purred as she looked down on her companion.

"Yeah well about that. Vali will be decommissioned for a while and Arthur is taking care of our little _pest problem _in Asgard so it's up to us. Besides, you think that is bad? He's lucky that the Ghost Rider or Venom didn't get to him first." Bikou repiled, gaining a grin from the nekomata as she let her right hand rub her stomach. "So the rumours about Venom are true. Issei Hyoudou is in fact this Venom. I must say, while his brother is indeed strong, his brother catches my attention. I wouldn't mind him being the father of my children. We will have powerful, strong demon, nekomata handling babies. Yes, they will make mommy and daddy so proud. Yes they will Nya~" Kuroka purred, imagining herself being pregnant with Issei's children and her babies kicking around in her womb.

"First, I need to get my sister back. Then we will be a family again. I know you will wait for me, Shirone." Kuroka said as Bikou teleported away, leaving the unconscious Vali and Kuroka as she thought about how to meet Issei. She knew that when she did meet him, she wouldn't let him go. Ever.

_The next day, House Of Gremory_

"HOLY SHIT!" Issei shouted as the gang, including Ainz, Cocytus, Rubedo, and Nigredo were all outside the Gremory estate. Ainz had four death knights as his body guards while a shadow demon was attached to his wife. Everyone was speechless at the size of Rias' home as Asia walked up to her master. "This is we're your family lives?" She asked as Rias gave a smile.

Just then, the large wooden door opened, revealing Grayfia and Lars as they both bowed. "Welcome home milady." Grayfia said in a monotone voice as she straightened herself. Lars did not say anything but everyone knew underneath his mask, he was smiling. "It is nice to see you again, Grayfia. Is my brother home? I know he wants to see Issei and Basara and I don't want him to wait." Sapphire said with a smile as Grayfia looked at the boys and smiled.

"Yes of course. He is in the study but I will call him. In the meantime, allow Lars and I to hell everyone settle in. After all, Lord Ainz and Lord Zeoticus has agreed to keep the training here so he can view the progress of his daughter, nephews and nieces powers." Grayfia repiled as Lars ushered everyone in, Albedo holding onto her husbands boney hand while Chisato was holding onto Basaras left arm and Mio was on his right.

Everyone walked in the house, the door closed behind them as they knew that today would be the first day of "hell week".

_Ten minutes later_

"I'm actually kinda nervous Issei." Asia said timidly as the group all walked down a hallway while Lord Ainz, Albedo, Cocytus, Nigredo and Rubedo were getting the training ready. The hallway was filled with Butlers on the left side and maids on the right. The lights were held by real gold as the wall itself was pitch black but with crimson lining. Above the respective groups were countless paintings of old maous, demons and other beings such as the legendary Perseus, Dark warrior Kain, Sparda, Madam Butterfully and Fujin. All great warriors who passed in the vessel of time.

"Trust me, I am too. This feels natural and also kinda new to me." Issei repiled, his thoughts going back to vague memories of playing in the hallway back in the Naruse manor with Basara. Just then, a certain trio of kids walked from behind a corner and their eyes lit up with joy. The first was a young boy with short crimson hair, wearing a dark red suit with a white tie and black button up shirt. The kid on his right was wearing white slacks, red shirt and a white vest, her shirt blonde hair stuck her face with sweat as if she just finished playing. The last was a boy with a blue long sleeve shirt that with a brown vest, accompanied by a white skirt and staff.

"Rias! You are finally home!" The crimson boy yelled as he jumped into her eyes. The twins looked at Issei and Basara and smiled as they dashed for them. "UNCLE!" They screamed as the twins tackled them to the ground. Rias laughed as she patted the boy on the head. "It's nice to see you too, Millicas. It's also good to see you two as well, Aura and Mare." Rias said happily as the twins were being tickled by the brothers before they stopped.

"They are so cute!" Tearju screamed in awe as Xenovia, Kurumi and Asia agreed. "Aura is so adorable! I can see her and Milicas being such a great couple." Sapphire teased, making the two kids blush while Mare looked confused. "What's up little dude? Here I got something for ya. Don't tell mom." Basara narrowed his eyes with a grin while Mare nodded with excitement. The older Daedric Prince opened his bag and took out a can of red bull with a lollipop attached to it.

"For real don't tell your mother because she hates when I give you energy drinks." Basara said with a grin, making Mare nod as he cracked the can open. Before he could take a sip, Chisato knelt down and took the can from him but gave the lollipop back. "I'm sorry kiddo but I'm thirsty." She lied since she didn't want her sisters kid be weird for the rest of the day, remembering what happened back in E-Rantel five years ago.

"Wait a minute, Sirzechs has a wife?" Azuki asked Mirei who was beside her but got no response, making the young Maken sigh. "Of course you won't talk. You need to be more social, you know that?" She said out loud as Lars walked out from a room to their right. "Right this way, please." He said with a bow that Demiurge had entailed in his head for a millennia.

The group walked in and Issei instantly was frozen. Everyone from Ainz to Jin was in the room but the girl who stood out was a girl who looked identical to Rias except she was brunette and her eyes were chocolate while Rias' was ocean blue. "Quit perving you dumbass." Yuki deadpanned as she smacked him upside the head, causing the others to laugh. "It took a while to find a carpet that matches the drapes so please do not perv on our aunt." Mio said sharply as the others smiled.

"Wait.. that's why she looked familiar?!" Basara exclaimed, remembering the times when she had visited the Naruse Manor when he was a child. "It is nice to see you again, Lady Venerana." Maria said as she and the others bowed except for Chisato, Yurishia, Sapphire, Landred and Aine. 'Why is my aunt a milf!?' Issei complained as Venom only sighed. His other could tell that today was going to be a long day.

"It is a pleasure. My name is Venerana Gremory. It is nice to see you again, Issei and Basara Hyoudou. The last time I seen you boys, you were nothing but babies who wanted to be with their mothers more than anything." Venerana said as she placed her left hand on Basaras cheek and her right on Issei's cheek. "I'm glad you boys are okay. The devils were all worried when you two disappeared from the underworld. Oh well, that does not matter now. You make a fine companion for Rias and the future of devils and demons." Venerana followed, causing Rias and Issei to blush furiously.

Issei started to think about what he had said to make his aunt in law to agree until it hit him. 'Rias Gremory's virginity belongs to me!' Those words he yelled back at the engagement party made him blush harder as he raised his hands. "I-oh crap! I'm sorry! I shouldn't of said that!" He sheepishly cried out, making the Gremory queen and Queen of Nazarick giggle as they saw how adorable Issei looks.

"Oh stop, you are perfectly fine dear. I welcome you back into the Gremory estate. Besides, I find it quite odd that my husband chose such a vulgar man to marry my daughter. He should of chosen the man she was already in love with." Venerana said with the signature mother grin as she looked at her daughter and back at Issei. Rias began to blush again as she waved her hands. "M-mother!" She cried out, making everyone laugh.

"I believe it is time for dinner. I will not be joining you as Cocytus and I need to oversee Pandora's Actor's arrival for your training Irina." Ainz stated as he stood up with the fifth floor protector as he stood away from him. "With. All. Do. Respect. Lord. Ainz. I. Must. Return. To. Nazarick. For. A. While. I. Am. Needed. There. Immediately." Cocytus said as a waft Of ice came from his mouth. Ainz instantly knew what he was talking about, Sapphire, Albedo and himself have agreed to let Ravel use the vapors to allow Yubelluna to become a daedra and the process is time consuming.

"Very well, send Entoma and Narberal Gamma to replace your position. In the meantime. Lars, what is the dinner for my nephew and nieces? I know our chefs are out here." Ainz asked the queen of Sapphires peerage as he stepped up and smiled in response. "Certainly my lord, for this evenings dinner, our appetizer shall be a piercing lobster, drizzled with a noatun fish velouté. For the next appetizer, we will be serving a pan sizzled Visofnir rooster foie gras. Then, we will move on to a cream soup made with Alfheim yam and chestnuts. After that, the main course will be served in the evening. A marbled steak, hewn from the Ancient Frost Dragon of Jotunheim. Then, for your dessert. A compote of the golden apples from the eight floor, freshly picked from the gardens of Idunn, drizzled with yogurt. This shall be accompanied, of course, by Golden Tea Ice Cream that Solution and Tsuare had made no more than an hour ago. In regards to the after meal drink, coffee may not be to everyone's liking, so I prepared several pitchers of sake and iced roulesh peach water. And That is tonight's menu my lord." Lars finished with a humble bow.

The teens were beyond speechless as there mouths were wide open. Even Rias and Mio were shocked to hear the list of food that their uncles chefs had prepared. 'Did.. did he just cast a spell?' Celis thought as the mere thought of this exotic food brought her mouth to water. Even Ddraig was taken a back to here such an amazing menu that was being prepared. "Hold on, Lars. My child as well as Aura and Mare will be joining us tonight. We should steer clear of Foie Gras. I think something light and refreshing would better suit there tastes." Venerana followed as she eyed the mask demon.

"Certainly my lady. I will have the chefs substitute a scallop salad served with a plum confit dressing." Lars repiled, gaining a nod of agreement from Venerana and Ainz as he bent down to his children. "That is okay for you right? After all, I will be training you personally to master your arts to control animals and yours for elemental magic." Ainz said to Aura and Mare as they smiled. "Of course papa. No biggie." Aura replies nonchalantly as they left the office.

As the teens left the office, Issei was still taken back from the list of food as Basara grabbed his shoulders. "Trust me man, is it good to be home." His big brother said as they left the office as well to meet Zeoticus, Yuri Alpha and Sirzechs in the dining room. What they didn't know was that the rest of the Pleiades are waiting for them as well, dying to see the young Daedric Princes and embarrass them like they always did. The Pleiades and the boys always had a good relationship. While they were the boys aunts, the Pleiades always saw them as little brothers and nephews.

And the worst ones that spoiled and embarrassed them the most will be there as well. Solution Epsilon, Lupusrigena Beta, and CZ2128.

_Dining Room_

"Why hell there! What are you two nerds doing he-Ow!" Lupisregina was cut off by her eldest sister, Yuri Alpha, smacking her on top of the head. "Please forgive my sister, she was too eager to see you boys again." Yuri followed with a bow as Solution was standing in the corner of the dining hall, giving off a devious grin as she saw her two nephews. **_'_Oh no.' **Venom spoke as the sight of Solution made him shiver.

"It's all good, Yuri." Issei replied with a smile, making the battle maid smile as she joined by her sisters side. "How are you, Issei? I think I saw my drawer cracked open a bit yesterday when you visited. Want to explain~" Solution teased, making the teens giggle while Issei just blushed in embarrassment. "W-what? That wasn't me I swear!" He protested however a girl with an eyepatch on her left eye and long, tangerine hair just looked at him. "I don't buy it." CZ followed as she hoisted her rifle on her shoulders.

"Oh come now girls, they just got here." A mans voice rang out. Rias smiled as she recognized the voice while everyone else just titled their heads. The voice came from a man who had medium length crimson hair that was accompanied with a goatee and beard, all of which were neatly trimmed. He was wearing elegant white robes with a black cloak that went over it with gold trims. "Father!" Rias shouted as she ran and hugged the old man.

"It is nice to see you too, my precious daughter. And it is also good to see you boys as well after so long." Zeoticus said as he gave a warm smile to the boys as the rest of the group smiled and bowed. "Hello brother, have the preparations for the party been set?" Sapphire asked as she hugged Zeoticus. Zeoticus smiled as he gestured everyone to sit at the long dining table as maids began to share out the food. Yuri Alpha and Solution were also helping with the food while Lupisregina and CZ were talking to themselves.

"Of course. The Asgradians, Olympian's, Daedra, Devils, and Fallen Angels will be joining the party. The return of the sons of Daedric Queen Sapphire made everyone excited. I cannot remember a time I saw Athena or The devil faction this happy. Enough of that however, please. Sit. While you are here, please think of this as your home away from home." Zeoticus finished as the others began to sit at the table. Basara sat down on the left side, Mio racing to sit beside him while Chisato did the same. They ended up sitting beside him while Landred sat across from him, grinning devilishly as she winked.

Issei was in the same situation. Rias was sitting down beside him on his right while Akeno was on his left. Across from him was Raynare and Asia. The former growling while Asia puffed her cheeks adorably. Celis was beside Mirei while Reiri was beside her with Aki. Nanao was with Kiba and Gasper while Yurishia and Aine were sitting beside Azuki. Everyone began to dig into the steak with elegance and poise while Issei sat there like an idiot.

'I'm so hungry but I don't no any of this table junk! That one does!' He thought as he looked at his brother who was eating with elegance and respect. He didn't know why but he sensed a dangerous killing intent radiating from both Yurishia and Celis as they watched him smile with Mio. Maria was to busy talking with Venerana while Zest and Kalawarner paid no attention to anyone and just silently ate their meals. **'Hold on. I think I may have something to help with that.' **Venom added as he searched through the memories of Flash Thompson.

He eventually found what he was looking for and forced it into his partners brain, causing him to jump a tiny bit as table manors were now known to him. He picked up his fork and jabbed it into the medium rare steak, squirts of juice and spice shot out as he sawed his way through the tender meat and scooped a tiny bit of Scallop salad onto the fork before downing the bite.

He wanted to scream with joy since this was the best food he had ever tasted in his life. The way that the meat mixed with the fresh salad was music to his ears as he took a second bite then downed it with a sip of peach water. While he was eating, Nanao looked around at the table and saw Gasper barely even touching his food. "What's wrong Gasper? Are you okay?" She asked with concern as the young dhampir looked scared. "Eating in a room so big and filled with people make me so scared! I don't even know what I'm is eating right now!" He shrieked as Xenovia titled her head in confusion.

Aura looked at the boy confused as she looked down at the table with Nanao. "Uncle Basara, is he always like that?" Aura asked her uncle who looked at her and smiled. "Yeah he is kiddo but you will get used to it." He replied with a toothy grin, making Nanao's face go as red as Mio's hair and her brain to go into a meltdown. 'So cute!' She thought as she casted magic eye on herself to keep her blush hidden.

Issei just chuckled as he looked to the seat beside Raynare. There, Koneko was sitting with sadness in her eyes. Gone was the usual bored face that was impossible to read. Now, it looked like she wanted to burst into tears. Her eyes met Issei's own and she immediately scoffed and looked away, making Issei confused. **'Strange. Did you do anything to piss her off?' **Venom spoke through their link. 'No of course not. She's been like this since yesterday.' Issei replied, making his other half silent. Miyuri and Tearju wanted to pry but knew it wouldn't do any good. They already have their own issues to go through.

"I been meaning to ask you boys. How does it feel to be back with your mother? Is school okay?" Zeoticus asked the brothers who nodded and wiped their mouths before Basara started. "It feels great sir. I love seeing everyone again for the first time in years. Nothing is truly like I-it." He stuttered out the last part, making the family confused but shook it off. He slowly peeled back the red table cloth and saw a foot that was covered in dark blue leggings, massaging his cock. He looked back and saw Landred who winked before taking a sip of wine.

He gripped on the seat tightly as he felt her toes between his head as it slowly grinded on his head. However, she took her foot off and winked at him again, as if that was just a sign for him to keep his end on the deal. "You boys like the house? I honestly believe that the original castle would of been much nicer. It would of taken up the entire block if we had proceeded but Rias and Mio has it denied." Venerana said with a grin, making both Naruse and Gremory heiress to blush from embarrassment.

"F-father I told you that was more than enough!" She shrieked, causing her parents to laugh more as Mio shook her head. "I'm just saying, it would of came with several basketball courts, tennis courts, a baseball diamond, four garages, a workshop, and fifty maids." Zeoticus followed. As soon as Issei heard maids, his mind went perverted as he imagined himself being surrounding by all the girls with their tops off and their boobs out for display. However, Miyuri ruined it.

"Perv is thinking about it." She said before going back to her food, making everyone at the table giggle. "Having that many women around would distract my Issei from his priorities." Rias said in a defensive and jealous tone that made everyone giggle more while Basara took another sip of his juice. "Well, so much for having a garage filled with choppers, lambos and Ferrari's." Yuki deadpanned as she hoped to work on more cars. She always loved cars and would often boost them with Nitrious Oxide and replace the stock counterparts with parts of her own. Kurumi calls her a tomboy but Yuki sees herself as a creative inventor.

"Ahh Yes, one more thing Boys. I am glad to have you both back. It won't be long now that you get married to Rias or Mio. Don't you agree my love?" Zeoticus asked his wife who only nodded with a smile. Upon hearing that, the four teens were blushing, their face as red as Lord Gremorys hair while the other girls either growled or just looked confused. "Yes That is true dear but there is an order to these things that must be followed. Regardless if we are family or not." Venerana followed, Making the kids faces even darker while Aura and Mare laughed.

Rias pushed her chair back and stood up, brushing her skirt off as she walked out the room. "Honestly, you guys are the absolute worst!" Rias shrieked as she slammed the door shut, making the Pleiades and Grayfia sigh. It has to be her menstral cycle." Solutions voice rang out loud, causing Basara to face palm as he watched everyone looked confused. Some how he knew that summer will be long and he won't see his home for a while.

_A bit later_

Issei was in his room, looking at the ceiling as he couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep yet. "I don't know what's more weird man. The way the older group was acting or how Koneko was so weird." Issei finished as Venom formed a tendril to speak with him. "**I do not know either. However, what I would like to know is why this bed is massive. This is about three king sized ones put together." **He finished as he heard a knock coming from the door. "**Well. Go answer." **Venom snarled before disappearing back into his body. "Come in!" He yelled as the door slowly opened, revealing Xenovia and Asia who poked their head in. "we aren't bothering you. Aren't we Issei?" Asia asked timidly as Xenovia just eyed the boy.

"No what's up?" He asked curiously as the two girls stepped in, followed by Aine. "Can... we sleep in here with you?" Asia asked as Xenovia and Aine looked at him. Several moments passed by as Issei just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Get in." He gestured to the girls who smiled and got in the bed with him. "Thank you Issei. Life was simple in the church so having this much luxury is quite new to me." Xenovia said in her tomboyish voice as Asia nodded in agreement. "Okay that's cool and all but why are you here Aine?" He asked skeptically as Aine only blushed. "Because Miyuri is hogging the blanket all to herself and Yurishia won't let me in. You happy?" She asked rhetorically as her face was flustered in embarrassment.

"Wait a sec, what's Gasper doing?" Issei asked Asia who was laying down beside him. Gasper was suppose to room with Asia tonight but since she is here, that could mean Gasper is alone. "Oh don't worry. He's fine. I made sure the butlers got him extra battery's and video games." Asia replied, making the Daedric Prince sigh in relief as he slumped back into the large bed.

"Training starts tomorrow so shut up and go to bed." Aine said before turning over to face the wall. Xenovia said her good nights while Asia kissed him on the cheek before closing her eyes. _'_**You aren't getting any sleep.' **Venom spoke in their link.

'I know buddy. I know.' Issei repiled before he finally went to sleep.

_The following morning._

"MMMPH!" Issei struggled to breath as Aines large, perky breasts were covering his nose, making it hard for him to breath. He darted his eyes to the right as saw Xenovias ass in his face, her purple panties in front of him as he could barely see a view to her slightly wet folds. Asia was the only one sleeping peacefully while Aines boobs and white T-shirt was the only thing he was able to see.

"Please... help! Someone! Anyone!" Issei struggled as he felt like he was going to black out. "This isn't how I imagined to get close to you girls but... knock... it... off..." Issei trailed off as he blacked out and fell back asleep. Venom was right. Today will be a long day.

_Outside the estate._

"Alright. I have gathered the ones who will train you personally today in better hopes to control your magic, sword play and environmental awareness." Ainz yelled as several people stood in a straight, horizontal line. They all knew them except for one who had a blank face with black slots for eyes and an o shaped mouth. He was wearing a yellow, world war 2 nail outfit and a hat.

"HELLO MY DEAR LADS AND LADIES! I AM LOOKING FOR MISS IRINA SHIDOU!" Pandora's after shouted, making everyone jump from his accented Japanese accent while Ainz face palmed as the green aura took over, calming him down. 'This guy is so lame!' Ainz thought to himself before clearing his throat. "Ah Yes. Irina shifty. Please step to the side." He commanded, the dual pit haired girl did what she said and Ainz walked up to her. "He will be your trainer for today. I want you to focus on your angelic powers and fuse them together with this.." Ainz trailed off as he made a tear and pulled out a long sword that was silently humming an angelic aura.

"This is Hautclere. Michael and I have agreed to let you wield it. Try putting your mama into the sword and hold it for as long as possible." Ainz told the girl who nodded as she walked off with Pandora's actor to train. Ainz looked through the teens and spotted Celis. "You. You will be trained else where by Tannin and the Platnium dragon. You need to switch your Triana form on the dot rather than waiting for it to come naturally. Switincing it on the dime during fights will save your life." Ainz finished as both the purple and silver dragon landed on the field beside the overlord.

"If you survive their brutal training then hey it's a perk." Azazel said with a grin as Tannin picked up the young girl and hoisted her on his back. **[We will see you all soon.] **Tannin boomed as the two dragons flew away with Celis on their backs to the mountains. "Akeno. Step forward." Ainz declared as the ravenette beauty stepped up with a smile on her face. "Narberal Gamma and Entoma will assist you on your training. I sense a great deal of power radiating in you. I suggest you use it rather than being stubborn and try to win with only half of your strength." Ainz finished, the smile that was once in the beauties face now gone as she bowed. "Yes sir.." she quietly said as she walked away with Narberal and Entoma who said nothing.

"Azuki. Mirei. And Kiba." Ainz started again as the three teens stepped forward with determination in their eyes. "I want you all to spar with one another. Azuki, use Hawk to its fullest potential and unleash your most powerful attack against Mirei. Kiba, try to focus on dimension slash. If you can master it, you will be able to cut your foes down so quick that it will look like you haven't even drawn your sword. I also want to to hold balance breaker for a day." Ainz added, making the three nod as they left to spar.

"Xenovia. For you, I want you to focus on training with Nigredo. You have Durundal yes but you lack the skills to think on your feet. She is a master tactician and stealth operative so you will have to think before attacking." Ainz spoke as Xenovia bowed with a smile as she turned to the ghostly image of Nigredo. She couldn't see her face but knew that Nigredo wasn't going to back down or make this any easier for her so she would have to give it her all.

"Raynare. You will train your light spears to be far more potent and dangerous. When you channel your light spear, hold it for as long as possible and add as much power you can. You will have to go beyond your limit if you want to master the art of light magic." Azazel said with a cocky grin, making the black haired beauty sigh in annoyance. He still was the same old Azazel.

"Nanao. Gasper and Asia. I want all you three to focus your spells so that they are more dense and accurate. Twilight healing is all dependent on the users will, if you focus enough then you will be able to unlock many new avenues with it. Yuri Alpha and Lupisregina will assist you. Nanao, you will train your speed with Koneko. Try to use your vampiric abilities to siphon the areas life force from you. Koneko. You need to charge devil energy into your gauntlets and strike as hard as you can. The result will be worth it." Ainz finished as the group walked off as the training already began.

"Now it is you five. Rias, Mio and Maria. Go to the library and read all the spell tomes you can find. Although Destruction magic is your family's heritage as well as Hellfire magic. I want you three to learn spells of the seventh and eighth tear. Rubedo will assist you since she is already there with Tearju and Miyuri. Now, you boys. I heard that you let loose during Kokabiel and when the fallen ambushed you. Tell me, did you feel an euphoric elacfect when you where like that?" Their uncle asked as he had his boney hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"Yes sir.. it almost felt like I was enjoying their screams of agony and pain." Basara quietly said as he looked at his hand, remembering when he slaughtered a battalion of fallen in the woods by himself in the human realm. However, Ainz started to laugh as that broke him out his chance. "Good. That means your demon blood was flowing rapidly in your veins. In order to achieve devil trigger, you just need to let loose and get drunk off the high. Do so and you will obtain devil trigger in no time." Ainz said with a laughter that made Issei laugh awkwardly as well.

"In the meantime, train like your life depends on it. Don't hold back on each other. Get drunk off the effect and go." Ainz pushed as they walked into a clearing, a single lead dancing in the wind as the brothers looked at each other. "So you think **we can do it?" **Venom asked as he covered Issei, drawing Rebellion as it crackled with golden energy. Basara only smiled in response as his skin flaked away in fire, revealing a skull on fire as he casted Brynhildr. "_I think so." _The Rider replied as they looked at one another.

"**So.. let's dance!" **Venom yelled as he dashed at The Rider faster than the eye can see. However, The Rider raises his sword and blocked it on the flat edge and kicked him off. They began to have a deadly fight, feeling their blood course through their veins as Basara shot his chain out and wrapped a tree into it before whipping it at Venom. Venom snarled as he grabbed the tree with ease as he took out his glock and fired at his brother.

He emptied the clip but to no avail as The Rider dodges the bullets. After a growl of annoyance, he tossed the gun to the side and felt his eyes glow bright and the milky white veins being replaced by golden ones. "_Come on little brother." _The Rider spat as he looked for his brother. Venom sighed as he ran out the bush he was hiding in and rushed him. The Riders flames were now gold and his strength was rising just like Venoms own. The Rider managed to slip in his guard and took out two pistols and jump back to gain distance.

"**I see.. gun battle?" **Venom asked as The Rider stood silent. He sheathed Rebellion back and had his hands right about his two 1911 pistols. The wind passed by silently as Venom and Ghost Rider stared at each other. The sun now completely risen as the yells and screams of their comrades training drowned out any other noise. A faint small leaf blew in between them as they looked at each other, waiting to see who made the first move. After a brief moment, they ran at one another.

Venom fired off two shots while Basara returned fire, the bullets hitting each other out the air and falling to the grassy area as they ran into cover. Venom was behind the stone wall that led into the garden while The Rider was behind a stone statue. The Rider tried to aim again but Venom went out of cover and shot the guns again, the bullets hitting the colum and forcing The Rider back behind the wall.

Eventually, both brothers ran out cover and shot at one another, the bullets hitting each other out the air as Venom tried to shoot him in the head but The Rider dodged and did the same, causing Venom to dodge as well. The fire and veins started to glow even more gold as Venom pushed him into a wall and tried to shoot The Rider in the head. However, The Rider pushed his hand out the way and had a quick knee to the gut, making him stagger. Taking the opportunity, The Rider grabbed Venom and through him into the wall and tried to fire. However, Venom ducked as he heard three bullets strike the wall with fierce stopping power.

Eventually, they grappled each other and tried to fire again. This time, they dropped to the ground and Venom kicked The Rider in the jaw, making him stagger before ducking just in time as a bullet whizzed by his head. Venom stood up quick and hid behind a wall as The Rider shot his last bullet. They were out of ammo. **"Well that was fun!" **Venom yelled to his brother as he was catching his breath.

"_Yeah haha! Just like Mt. Fuji all over again." _The Rider replied as he spot behind a pillar. The mere thought of their months training in the blizzard sent shivers down Venoms spine. They both slowly walked out from the pillars as they eyed one another. _"What do you say to hand to hand?" _The Rider asked as he threw his chain to the ground and got into a fighting stance that had little to no openings. Venom snarled as he got into a stance as well, lowering his stance to aging better centre of gravity. After a couple of seconds, Venom dashed forward and tried to strike his brother with a quick jab but he slapped it away.

Venom followed up with another right punch to The Riders chest but he smacked it away as well and twisted his body before sending his fist to Venoms face. Venom saw it coming and used his left hand to block the attack, using the momentum to push his body weight back and try to counter. However, The Rider spin out the guard and looked at his brother. They were now completely golden as Agent Venom's once black sclera now was glowing dangerously gold along with its veins. The Riders flames were also burning gold as they also looked threatening.

Venom started to get cocky and bounced up and down like Muhammad Ali would do and re fixed his posture. "_Are you done being a dumbass yet?" _The Rider teased his younger brother who only groaned in response. **"You never let me do anything cool." **Venom replied with a frustrated sigh before running at The Rider again, this time jumping in the air and using a three kick combo to The Riders face who barely had enough time to block.

Venom dropped to the ground and tried to kick his brother in the ribs but for reach attack, it was blocked effortlessly. The Rider did a downwards hammer fist to Venoms shoulder who barely dodged it and countered with a kneee to his gut. The Rider tried again as he tried to send a volley of punches but they were blocked as Venom blocked everyone.

Basara and Issei has been training martial arts and fighting ever since they were boys and now since they are older, their experiences grew even higher with the help of the spirit of vengeance and Venom. They are equal when it comes to hand to hand combat. Venom tried to go for an axe kick but The Rider caught it and spun Venom with force, making him do several barrel rolls before hitting the grass with an audible thud.

"Good. I can see you both improving. However, it will take more to achieve Devil Trigger." Ainz yelled as he viewed his nephews training from a safe distance. The Rider looked back and saw Venom standing already, in a stance and ready to fight. The Rider nodded his head as he tried to go for a head kick but Venom dodged and tried to do the same but He blocked as well and countered with a kick to the ribs, making him stagger. What they didn't know was that Aura, Mare, and Millicas were on the balcony, all racing back inside to get the older women.

They ran down the halls and bursted through the office doors, startling Zest, Kalawarner, Chisato, Aine, Yurishia, Sapphire, Landred, Reiri, Aki and Venerana. "Uncle Issei and uncle Basara are training and fighting each other!" Aura yelled, causing the older busty girls to run back to the balcony and watch the fight in curiosity and awe.

"**Hya!" **Venom yelled as he did a shadow kick to The Rider, making kk stagger as he didn't have enough time to defend against it. He dashed again as he was staggering and tried to deliver an axe kick but was blocked by The Riders forearms. Without wasting any time, he twisted his body and planted his feet behind his brothers and stroked him with an open palm on the chest, making him fly into a tree.

Venom looked at him and pushed himself back up, running his brother and delivered a major uppercut that sent his brother in the air. However, The Rider shot back down like a bullet, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. He looked up and saw The Rider flying at him. He moved his head just in the nick of time as The Riders knee made a crater his head was before. Venom shot back up again and ran at his brother once more, sending a volley of punches before The Rider caught his fist, jumping in the air kicking him in the chest with both feet, sending him flying backwards before crashing into a stone wall.

The older girls were watching as The Rider was holding onto his ribs while Venom tried to pick himself up off the ground. "_Come on, little brother. It was just like Mt. Fuji. You are better than this. Don't think you are. Know you are." _The Rider yelled as he re positioned his stance, after a couple of seconds, Venom stood back up and in a stance again. They dashed at one another again, this time even faster than before as they sent volley after volley of punches at one another.

"Who knew that they were so strong~" Landred teased as she saw their fists crackle with overflowing demon energy. The Rider was now on the defensive as Venom was getting the edge. Eventually, Venom landed one good attack and punched him square in the face, sending him skyrocking into a wall as it comedically made a cut out of himself.

"Perfect. You will make Devil Trigger happen in no time. In the mean time, why do you boys go clean up? You should get something to eat as well." Ainz said as he walked back to the Gremory Manor. Venom slithered back into Issei's body as The Rider walked out the hole, the flames dispelling as Basara came back. "Not gonna lie... I wasn't expecting that." Basara joked as he moved around his jaw, a slight pain in his jaw as he moved it around.

"Yeah yeah. I think the others made it in tonight as well. We should get going. I'm hungry." Issei replied as he and his brother sat up, walking towards the manor until a mans voice was heard. "Not gonna lie, you kids put on a heck of a show. I expect nothing less from Sapphires children." The man said. The brothers turned around and saw a tall man with short black hair, purple eyes and was wearing a blue tunic.

The man simply smiled and raised his arms. "Hey. I'm not here for a fight. Just came to see if the rumours were true. I gotta say, you guys surpassed my expectations. Anyway, I'd love to get going but I got an errand to run. Smell you guys later." The man said before disappearing into the woods, making both brothers confused.

"Did you just-"

"Yep."

"Should we follow?"

"Nope."

Both Issei and Basara agreed to let him go and walked back to the house, looking forward for a delicious meal once again.

_Some time later_

"Hey what up?" Celis came in the office wth a big smile on her face, making everyone wonder what was going on. "Hello Celis. How was your training?" Mio asked her new rook as Celis sat down on a sofa. "It was awesome! Tannin and the Platnium Dragon are so cool! I even made a new variant of Triana armor! The Traina Bishop!" Celis exclaimed as if she were a kid in a candy store, making others giggle.

"Wait a sec, where's Koneko?" Zest asked the group who simply sighed in response. "She passed out from exhaustion.. she's been pushing herself to hard lately and did more than Lord Ainz and I had asked her. Look I'll see you kids later. I got to run an errand for the reception tonight." Azazel said as he disappeared from the room, making everyone sigh as Issei left the room with Landred, Yurishia and Azuki.

"Wait So were going to a party?" Asia asked innocently as Rias nodded. "It's Issei's and Basara's welcome home party so I need you all to be on your best behaviour." She added before leaving the room with the others, ready to go get ready for tonight.

Meanwhile, Basara was getting out the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, giving a view of the outline of his member and perfect, chiseled abs. "Great, time to meet Athena and Asgradians tonight." He mumbled as he cracked his deodorant opened and swiped underneath his armpits. He opened the door and immediately paled. Standing outside was his mother and Grayfia.

"I-oh hello honey!" Sapphire said awkwardly as she looked at her sons body. She had to admit,. She was a little turned on, feeling her folds and pussy slightly become wet when she saw the outline of her sons dick but immediately shot it away. 'Stop that! He's your son! You don't have indecent thoughts about your son!' She thought as she tried to hide her blush.

Grayfia however, was at a loss of words. She was blushing as she saw his abs, his dick that looked big even when it was soft and how great his muscles were. She wanted him right now but was reeling her emotions in desperately. "I'm sorry mom!" He cried out as he ran down the hallway and turned the corner, making Grayfia snap out her trance and Sapphire to giggle. "It's okay hunny... I'm sorry too." Sapphire mumbled out the last part as she walked down the hall with Grayfia.

Basara was panting as he made it back to his room, releaved that his towel didn't fall off and none of the maids didn't see him. His relief however was short lived when he turned around and paled. There, was Landred naked in his bed either her Massive tits out for him to see. "Why hello lover. Time for you to pay up~" Landred said with a grin that sent shivers down his spine.

Normally, his sadistic side would come out but this was something new to him, she was sinister. That smile she gave was sinister. "Oh fuck.." Was the only thing that Basara was able to say as he was pretty scared. One thing was for certain for him however.

Tonight, she was going to make him her bitch.

_Party time_

Everyone was gathered around in the ballroom. Demons, Devils, Fallen Angels and angels were gathered to celebrate the findings of Issei and Basara Hyoudou, Sapphires children. While the gang was dressed in their school outfits, Issei was wearing a dark red suit with a black button up shirt and red tone. Basara was wearing the same however his colour was blue and the tie was white.

Rias has her hair into a braid and wore a sparkling red dress while Mio had her hair let down instead of them being into twin pony tails. Mio looked embarrassed as she walked up to Basara. "Do.. do you like it..." she asked while fidgeting, her cheeks were red as her hair as Basara was speechless to even move. "You.. look beautiful. I.. I never. Holy shit you look beautiful." Basara stuttered as he couldn't even say how amazing she looked tonight.

Mio's blush darkened while Chisato, Celis, Yurishia, Maria, Zest, Kalawarner, Sona, and Yuki growled. Tsubaki walked up to Kiba and smiled as they locked eyes. She was wearing an elegant light green dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

While the formal party was going on, Mio left to use the bathroom with Rias, leaving Basara to himself as he greeted some guests. He found himself eventually finding a girl with reddish-brown hair standing on the wall by herself. "Don't like crowds?" He asked the girl who only smiled as she shook her head. "Nope. I don't like formal that much but Sona insisted me to come." The girl replied. Basara finally got a good look at her and smiled. "Hey you're Tomoe Meguri right? Sonas kinights! What's a beautiful girl like you being alone?" He asked.

She blushed violently when he called her beautiful and looked away. "I-I am waiting for Tsubasa to get from the washroom!" She shrieked in an awkward tone, making him smile. However, Serafall came up to him and pulled him away, leading him to a conference room where he was requested by the elder devils. "Sorry but they wanted your input on things. What with you being the Ghost Rider and all." Serafall with a lie. In reality, she brought him here to make sure her baby sisters request would be okay.

The elder devils all were old men of nobility, wearing rich clothing as they sat around the table. "Thank you for joining us, Ghost Rider. Now, I have called you devils and daedra to here your requests that will be granted. First, we shall start with Saiaorg Bael." The head of the devils called as the man from earlier, now known as Saiaorg stood up. "I just ask for an increased shipment so I can study more weapons your honour." He said calmly before sitting down.

"Very well. Next, what about you Sona Sitri?" The eldest spoke again as the Sitri heiress stood, fixing her glasses as her dark blue dress sparkled from the light. "I want to make a school where all devils and daedra can go too for rating games and general studies. Regardless of nobility." Sona replied. Silence radiated throughout the room as no one said a word. However, intense laughter broke out between the elder devils as they couldn't believe such a ridiculous request.

"I'm serious." Sona repiled, making the elder devils laugh even harder while Serafall was seething with anger. "That's enou-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as a black and blue blur passed by her faster than her eyes or sense can track. The eldest devil was pinned against the wall by Basara was his skin flaked away, revealing The Rider with hatred and disgust burning in his eyes. _"I suggest you take her seriously. My family and I will find the fucking school our damn selves if you assholes won't do shit! The daedra will help her! I WILL HELP HER! and if you have a problem with me helping her achieve her dreams then I'll kick your ass!" _The Rider roared in fury, making the elder devils scared shitless while Serafall was smiling.

The elder devils thought they could manipulate the Ghost Rider into working with them. They were wrong. Very wrong. However, Sona Sitri was feeling completely different. It was the first time anybody stood for her and her dreams of building a school. She was used to being bullied and made fun of by the other devils for her dream but here is Basara, a Daedric Prince, defending her and her dreams. It was making her heart pound faster and slower and the same time. Her stomach was in knots and her palms were sweaty. She knew how she felt about him now and she will tell him soon. That she really likes Basara Hyoudou. Just like Mio does.

The Rider dropped the devil and his flames disappeared, revealing Basara as he turned around and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Sona but those assholes really pissed me off." He spat as he pushed the doors open, going back into the party as the Sitri heiress was blushing. As he got back to the party, he found his little brother sitting at a table with Mio and Kurumi. "What'd I miss?" Basara asked them as he sat down beside his brother. "Honestly, nothing. Just some dumbass who thought he was tough shit. Mom kicked his ass though." Issei replied, remembering how she beat the dark skinned devil with a single punch.

Asia was walking to the table with a glass of juice in her hand. However, she wasn't paying attention and tripped on her heels. "Wahhh!" She yelped befpre someone caught her, making her jump as she turned around and saw the man who caught her. He had dark green hair and was wearing a very light green cloak with a gold medallion on it. "Don't worry I got you." The man said with a smile, making Asia sigh in relief until Yuki came out of the crowd and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her away from him and stormed to the table where Basara was. "Y-Yuki!?" She cries in surprise however the busty blue haired vixen didn't budge. "Stay away from him. I don't like how he looked at you." She deadpanned. The look of insanity was easy to spot after she watched her clan descend into it. She knew that man was trouble.

The two girls got back to the table, Yuki with holding her silver edge armor to protect her friend from that creep that helped her to her feet. As they were talking more, Issei felt something touch his back, making him turn around and see someone he was not expecting. There was standing the same little girl who stopped him from killing Riser all those weeks ago. She was wearing a hot pink dress that cut off by her shin, underneath she was wearing black leggings accompanied with black stilettos. She also had her hair styled into the dual drills like before as she looked at him with a smile. "Oh shit. It's Uhm... fuck what's your name again..." Issei trailed off as he was trying to remember who she was.

'**You are an idiot. You know that?' **Venom said to his partner who just ignored him in response. However, The little girl scoffed as she looked away with a slight blush on her cheek. "It's Ravel! Ravel Phoenix! This is the reason why I can't stand talking to daedra." She mumbled underneath her breath. Basara's eyes widened as she turned around. "Oh shit hey! No hard feelings right? How's your brother by the way?" Basara asked with a polite smile. However, Ravel's eyes went wide and she started to tear up, remembering what her brother had done earlier to Yubelluna still sickened her to the very core. "Hey.. it's okay. You don't have to say anything." Kurumi comforted the Phoenix girl who took it with a smile.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- STOP IT!" A woman's voice called out, making all beings in the room stop as they looked around. Basara and Issei stood up and looked around for the noise and saw something at the other side of the room. It was Riser Phoenix, besting Yubelluna senseless as rage and anger was filled in his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU ARE NOT-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Four large caliber gunshots ran out in the crowd, causing everyone to freeze as they found the source. Sapphire was also stunned as Venom and The Rider stood there with demonic pistols in their hands. However, it wa their aura that surprised her. Gone was her sweet, charming babies she gave birth to. No. They were pissed.

Riser dropped to the ground while his loyalists were being detained by a death knight and Lars. "**You know. There is one thing I hate more than anything. It's rapists and women beaters." **Venom spat as he shot Riser again in the stomach, making the man scream. Ravel was scared of her brother, she didn't know who he was any more. He was a monster. "P-please.. help me.." Yubelluna asked the beings who looked at her. "**Get behind me. This fucker won't hurt you anymore." **Venom commanded stern yet kind, making her comply.

Ravel finally snapped out of it and jumped in front of the gun. "Please wait!" She screamed, making Venom and the Rider stop. **"Why? He should be executed. Him and his fucking followers. They need to die." **Venom asked the young devil who stood her ground with courage, making Venom impressed. "I know but.. he is still my family. Please. Let him go to trail and the court will figure him out." She begged as Venom held his gun up.

After a couple of moments, The Rider dispelled his flames while Venom slithered back in his body and lowered the desert eagle. "For you, Ravel I will spare his life. But Yubelluna stays with me. She will be safe with me." He said firmly and with not room to argue. She smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks as Issei mentioned that he was doing this for her. It made her feel special, for her crush to say something like that. It made her feel like she belonged.

"You. Fool. You. Will. Regret. Doing. This. You. Shall. Be. Thankful. That. Issei. And. Basara. Showed. You. Mercy." Cocytus breathed out as he teleported Riser and his loyalists away to the jail in the fifth floor. "Thank the maou that's over with. Anyway, are you with a peerage now since he's done? You should totally come to the human realm with us wen we leave! It will be fun!" Issei asked both Yubelluna and Ravel, making them blush. "I- I sure! I'm not with anyone but I guess I can make the time to go up there so..!" Ravel was finding it harder to speak as her blush was getting darker, Yubelluna was happy that she was saved from Riser. In a way, Issei saved her from herself. From becoming broken, raped, and destroyed. She felt like she owed Issei and she will pay him back. However, she will realize later that she won't feel like that and something more will take its place. Something deeper.

"Anyway, here! Gotta go bye!" She shirked as she took Yubellunas hand and ran off, leaving behind a gift she left in Isseis hand, it was a black cylinder with the symbol of the House of Phoenix in it. **'Is it chocolate? I am hungry.' **Venom asked through the link, making Iseei groan. 'I don't know man. I'll get you chocolate later.' Issei replied, making his other half go quiet.

The guards were cleaning up the mess, sweeping the debris while the guests went back to talking. However, something caught Isseis eye as he saw Koneko run off. "Go get her. I'll handle this shit." Miyuri spoke to him from out of no where as she sipped a bit of champagne. Without answering, Issei ran off and followed his friend, seeing as she just went into the elevator and closed the door. "Dammit!" He shouted. He looked over the balcony of the building and was pissed. There was no tall enough objects for him to websling on, meaning that he had to use the other elevator as well.

"Okay.. ground floor." He said as he got into the elevator. However, a girls hand stopped it as Rias ran in right behind him. "Rias!? What are you doing here!?" He asked in shock, making her look back at him with weary in her eyes. "After your shootout with Riser, I saw you run after her worriedly." She replied, making him nod in agreement. "I don't know what's gotten into Koneko but I'll be damned if something bad happens to her. It honestly looked like she was chasing someone." Issei added, making Rias nod her head as they reached the ground floor and ran outside into the forest where they last saw Koneko.

"Shadow demon!" Rias yelled as a dark mass left her shadow and ran into the woods. He always had one with her just in case and thanks Ainz for allowing her to have one. After a couple of minutes, it came back and spoke to her. "Thank you." She said as the shadow demon went back into her shadow. "I know where she is and we need to get there quick!" She yelled, making Issei nod and run into the night with his lover, ready to save his friend no matter the cost.

_With Koneko_

After a couple of minutes, she was sure that she felt it again. The same aura she felt back in Kuoh when she first met Vali. However, she stopped in a clearing and looked up in the large tree and narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it." She deadpanned as she was facing her worst fears.

Kuroka smiled back as she was lying on the tree lazily.

"Hello Shirone. I've come to take you home."

**And this chapter is done! Now I'll write what happened to Basara and Landred in a flashback cause I'm gonna use it for humour when he tells Issei about it and she was just teasing him at the dinner table, that's why she didn't go full on foot job at him. Anyway, yes the Vapors are the demons version of the evil pieces HOWEVER. They will only be used twice in THIS ENTIRE SERIES. Once on Yubelluna and lastly on another girl. I didn't want the Shinobi girls here just yet because trying to fit literally all of them in a scene to just introduce themselves was far to difficult.**

**Now, we got two options. We can let the girls and boys bond with one another and strengthen their relationship between them. This is be like a SoL mini arc where we see them bond, cry and party together and become best friends. Same with the guys and will lead into Loki.**

**OR**

**We jump into Loki right away. Let me know in the comments below.**

**Also, final votes for Harem replacements and I'm gonna say fuck and ADD YUMI, ASUKA AND CHIFUSA IN THIS BITCH SO EVERYONE IS HAPPY. THE HAREM IS NOW LOCKED AND WONT BE EDITED ANY MORE.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME. **


	27. Life 26- Shirone and Kuroka

**Hey guys welcome back! Now I'll get to the reviews here in just a second, I just wanted to share with you all the FINAL edit of the Harem list. I wanna thank all of you who gave me great ideas and thank everyone who has been following along and liking this fic. Anyway, here's the final Harem list!**

**Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Medusa, Hinata, Asuna, Tearju, Liala, Raynare, Tsubasa, Ravel, Yubelluna, Elminhilde, Bennia, Homura, Aine, Azuki, Sakura, Hinata, Asuna, and Tohka.**

**Basara's Harem: Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Kalawarner, Zest, Sapphire, Yurishia, Chisato, Grayfia, Landred, Aki, Mieri, Tsunade, Rikka, Rin , Miyabi, Asuka, Yumi, Chifusa, Miyuri, Erza, Lucy, Orihime, Shizuka, Nanao, Celis, Sona, Meguri, Boa Hancock (courtesy of Sirvancelotgraves lol), And Reiri. **

**Sirvancelotgraves- I'll give her a shot lol she won't be in this season but she will make it during Kyoto most likely if not then she will DEFINITELY be here when Erza, Lucy, Asuna and the others arrive. Also, no they didn't go all the way yet, Im making it a flash back on what happened when they were in the room. Mio is his second for sure and they will happen in this season. And the Chisato date is going to happen during this SoL mini arc.**

**Therealtwoface9- Yeah I went with Landred telling Aki about what happened and will make Aki start to become interested in the boy. Telling Issei would f been a bad idea. Also, Chifusa will be a mix of some sorts, I already have Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya in the Senran Kagura universe here with all their powers from Naruto so doing the same with Chifusa will just get repetitive. I'm gonna make her be a rogue Shinobi who as no allegiances to Konica, Sunakgere village, Hebijo, Lin Kuei or Shirai Ryu. Also, he will be weirded out when doing stuff with Landred, that I can 100 percent guarantee will happen. He will feel guilty about it and it will be worse from when he did with Chisato. While Issei won't care at all and grows his relationship with his Harem by wanting to become stronger and get out his nerd days, Basara's way will be slowly building it with each and every girl in his Harem before he has sex with them. I can't spoil because it will be how Landred eventually falls in love with him, but it will revolve around Hida Kizuna. Her constant lust and affection is more of a "facade" if u will. **

**Adamcoleera- Not gonna lie. I like the Shizuka idea, have his own nurse Harem inside is own Harem lol and no they didn't go all the way yet. I'm thinking of making Rias his first partner because of two reasons. 1. Is that it most likely would of happened in the LN/Anime if the ORC wasn't spying on them when they confessed to each other and 2. I think it would be best for Issei instead of copying what I did with Basara and making his first partner be Akeno or Xenovia. Oh yeah, Chisato will definitely be able to realize something is going on between her man and her best friend lol u just gotta wait and see. **

**Laceye94- lol I'm glad you like it. He and Issei are going to have a lot more funny moments later on in this series and yeah haha I have both Basara and Issei a lot more muscular than how we see them in their own respective shows but I'm going for Basara having more of a toned body like the big brother stereotype lol. And the curse will definitely come in th****is arc and the future of this series.**

**Theraceytracey- that's actually a better idea tbh. I'll have Landred talk to Aki about it instead of Basara and Issei lol. Also, I'll definitely write in more of both brothers relaxing, goofing off and playing video games like how I had them in the beginning of this series and have it during this SoL mini arc. **

**Harpylips- year I'm gonna make Rain and Lady J FwB with Basara lol since I'm adding Boa Hancock here since I like her character. What I'm gonna do is that have Boa be a leader of a gang and have Lady J and Rain be her Lieutenants basically. The devil fruits will be here but instead they will be "relics" from the ancient times of devils and daedra. More details later lol. Yeah I do like this honestly, it's different and like what u said, it hasn't really been done a lot. **

**Thechampionmike957- it was more humor based more than anything my guy. Sapphire is going to start having weird thoughts about it BUT that isn't how she is going to Basaras Harem. Grayfia will start to like him by his personality and will her feelings will grow stronger for him over time because of it. Also, yeah Issei and Venom are going to banter ALOT lol but they still got each other's back and have a great chemistry because of it. **

**Akilja95- Yeah I noticed that too and gonna fix that right away lol were gonna see the girls from both DxD and Shinmai become best friends and such and can relate to each other more. We already got the relationship down between Akeno and Maria; Kurumi, Asia, And Xenovia and Mio and Rias so I'm gonna make them interact a lot more with each other during this SoL. **

**Otherbarry6- Yeah that's true and now Boa Hancock is here too haha. She will have her devil fruit powers and basically be the exact same how we all know and love her from One Piece but with a slight change. The Devil Fruits Are relics that were scattered throughout the earth like Sacred Gears where given to humans. When they eat a devil fruit, they can gain daedra abilities at the cost of swimming and high dense magic power. She's a gang leader that are all women (since she hates men) and Lady J and Rain are her lieutenants which is going to show how they are in Valkyrie Drive. Idk of they will have a connection to Mirei yet. **

**Anyway, again I just wanna say thank you too all who is enjoying this so far, it really means a lot and with out further a do.**

**Lets rock!**

**_Life 26- Shirone _**

"Hello baby sis. I sent a fraction of my chi out, and yet you still came running. I'm so glad you can still feel our sisterly bond Nya~" Kuroka purred as she lifted her head up, lazily lying on top of a tree branch high above the ground.

Koneko narrowed her eyes at her sister, gone was her usual bored voice and face. Now she was angry, annoyed and most of all. Afraid. "What do you want Kuroka? I don't got a lot of time so cut the shit." Koneko spat at her older sister, her legs trembling in fear but her pride kept her rooted to the ground. Kuroka only giggled in response, seeing how adorable her little sister looked trying to stand up to her.

"Aww don't be so rude, Shirone. I just heard it through the grapevine that a big welcome home party was happening so I had to come check it out. Tell me, is that boy here? The one who calls himself Venom?~" Kuroka asked gleefully as the mere mention of his name made her folds wet. Koneko clenched her fist in anger, knowing what her sister would do to Issei if she got her hands on him or his brother. Fear was holding onto her body like a vice, not letting her go as she wanted to cry and run as fast as she can but again, pride was letting her stay. Not because she knew that she might not make it back to her master. It was because she knew that Issei would never run away from a fight. Never. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the Daedric pervert rubbed off on her, a strength that even she didn't know she had. Still she was afraid to use her full strength, to use her powers. To end up insane.

"No he isn't and you better stay the fuck away from him." She replied, gaining another giggle from her older sister as she flipped her long jet black hair over her shoulders. "Come on sis, I can sense your intent to fight me. So let's cut it out shall we?~" Kuroka purred, opening a small bit potent magic circle on her hand as her body glowed a dark purple energy. Koneko was petrified but nether the less, she jumped into the fray. Knowing that she had no choice but to stand her ground.

_Meanwhile, back at the party_

Everyone didn't seem to notice the three missing paetrons, they were still enjoying the party and congratulating the success of finding Queen Sapphire's children.

Basara was leaning against a wall, holding a glass of punch in his hand and his jacket in the other. He watched everyone with a smile, seeing Kiba dancing with his now girlfriend, Tsubaki and Azuki laughing beside Raynare. He was glad to see everyone was having fun at his welcome home party. It was nights like this, were everyone was smiling and dancing he loved.

As he was enjoying this, a certain female wearing a jet black dress that was cut off right below her ass, her large tits dying to be let out their restraints and her beautiful blonde hair bouncing in the wind appeared right beside him, holding a sinister smile that made him afraid.

"Hello baby. I just wanna say thank you for your payment. I'll expect more when I'm ready~" Landred teased as she dragged her tongue up his neck, making him shiver and nod quickly. "Y-y-Yes ma'am." He replied quickly, feeling his sore dick between his legs as she smiled. "Don't worry, that wasn't even everything your gonna experience when you give me what I want. If you don't agree, I'm sure that Mio or Chisato would love to hear what we did a while ago~" she teased again, feeling her stomach literally filled with her new play things baby batter.

However, his saviour came to his rescue, wearing a beautiful white dress with green flower designs that hugged her curves perfectly. Her usual long black hair now done in a braid and her glasses were no longer on her face. She cleared her throat, gaining her friends attention as she gave her boyfriend a death glare. "Landred. Why are you so close to him." Chisato spat at her best friend who only giggled from the envious rage her fellow goddess was giving.

"Ara Ara. I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep my eyes off this tall glass of sexy. I wouldn't doubt he's good in the sack~" she teased as Basara shivered from the wrath Chisato was giving off. Her left eye twitched, her aura spiked high as her eyes began to glow green in rage. "I suggest you back off from my Basara. You're my friend but that doesn't excuse what you are saying." She spoke coldly as she looked at her friend with envious fury.

"Aww calm down. Look see? I'm going! Sheesh~" The queen of Baldien said as she walked away with a devious grin, winking at the duo as she disappeared in the crowd. Chisato sighed as her aura died down quickly, pointing at her boyfriend who stood silent. "I don't want you to by yourself. Ever." She said with a bit of jealousy at the end that he didn't pick up on. She knew just how her best friend was, that when she sees a man she likes, she will do anything to get with him and please him. It reminded her a lot of how she was with _him _back in Ataraxia. Neither her or Reiri have been the same after what happened _that day._

"I'm sorry." Basara replied honestly, making her smile and her mood to switch on the dime. "Good now lets go and dance!" She said with a beautiful smile that made his heart flutter in joy but made a certain red head was growling in rage. As they walked to the dance floor, Landred took a glass of champagne, smiling as her plump ass swayed with every step she took, causing the male devils to stare at the sight.

She sat back at the table she was at, smiling as Aki sat beside her. She was wearing a black dress that had gold designs all around, hugging her perfectly as she felt the slight gust of wind pass underneath her dress. Neither of which were wearing any panties, their pussies were out for complete view for a lucky man to see if didn't die first. "Some one looks happy.~" Aki teased her friend who just smiled in response, finishing her glass before looking at her best friend who was just smiling.

"Oh I am. I got a fill today and it tasted so sweet.~" she replied as her fast went slightly ahegao before heading back to normal. Aki giggles, knowing exactly what her friend meant when she said she had a fill today. That could only mean one thing for the queen of baldien, she had gotten some and her stomach is completely full. "Wanna tell me how it went between you and Basara? I seen the way you two were close girl~" Aki giggles as Landred had a slight blush on her cheeks. "I'll say this.. I have seen some cocks before but nothing like his. He has the biggest dick I have ever seen~" she started, the thought of what happened in his room made her stomach go into knots.

"Oh do tell~" Aki pushed for details, making the Queen of Baldien giggle.

"Okay so here's what happened.."

_Flash back_

Basara was beyond scared at the smile Landred had on her face. On one hand, he couldn't deny how sexy she looked in his bed but on the other, it was like she knew what was doing.

He turned around and reached for the door, only to hear a finger snap and the door locked from the outside. He turned back around and saw Landred dispel a magic circle, smiling as she gestured for him to come to the bed. He swallowed the the lump in his throat and made his way to the bed, sitting beside her as she sat behind him, her large breasts now pressed against his back and made him shiver in the process. "Lose the towel." She said cutely but with an underlying tone of sadistic joy.

He complied, taking off his towel quickly and throwing it at the ground. She smiled as she seen her prize that was between his legs, his dick hardening by the second as she whispered in his ears. "You wouldn't mind would you~" she asked in a lustful tone, slowly grabbing onto his dick and stroking his shaft. He moaned a bit as he felt her soft hand around his shaft, playing with him as she sent two of her fingers on his balls.

"Someone is happy to see me~" she teased as she pushed him down to the bed with force, surprising him of her strength as threw her legs around him and allowed her bare pussy to look at him. "Lick. Now." She demanded, turning away with a sinister grin as she licked his swollen head. She forcefully sent her ass on his face, allowing him to go no where but deeper into her pussy as she began to suck of his cock.

Basara went in and sent his tongue deep into her pussy, tasting her juices as she went to town on his dick. She bobbed her head up and down, her slob glazing his shaft as he grabbed on the bed sheets in pleasure. He never had felt this feeling before, and it was just the beginning.

Basara tried to move his head out the way so he can catch his breath, however, She used her thighs and locked his head in place, allowing him to go no where but deeper into her cunt. "I didn't say stop~" she moaned out as she went to suck his on his balls, making him gasp as she had both of them in her mouth. His cock began to twitch already, a lot faster than what he is used to and his balls tightened in her mouth.

"Mmmph! I'm gwonna cuhm!" He let out a muffled yell as he felt her walls tighten in his tongue. She let the balls out her mouth, causing a audible pop as she was basically smothering him with her ass and pussy. "Good cuz I'm going to cum as well. Be a good boy and drink it all up~" she moaned out as she went back to his cock, shoving all right inches of meat into her throat till the point that her nose was covered by his sack.

Her stomach tightened as she felt her legs quiver. "Here it comes baby!~" she screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head. Going back to her treat with eager as she kept him between her legs. Basara's eyes widened as he felt her squirt, her juices spraying out as she bucked her hips. It went all over his face and filled his mouth completely. It was very sweet and intoxicating to the Daedric Prince, allowing him to have a powerful climax of his own in the process.

Her eyes widened in response as she felt his hot, baby making juice shoot into her stomach like an exploding dam, savouring his taste as if he couldn't stop cumming into her mouth. She felt her stomach getting filled from his cum the more ropes he shot. Eventually dying down as some of it trickled down her chin. She slowly lifted her head up, feeling his meat slide out her throat and standing upright still as if it were proud to see her.

"So someone really is happy to see me. Good~" she teased getting off his face and allowing him to breathe properly. When she got off him and out the sixty nine position. He breathed heavily as he licked her juices off his faces. His face was completely drenched from her orgasm as she stood up. "I must say, you eat pussy just like Reiri does, maybe even better since my legs are shaking from your assault~" she said with a wink, sitting on the bed and spitting on his dick before stroking him again.

Basara couldn't comprehend what was going on, not only is Landred giving him one of if not the best blowjob he ever had but also he had the most powerful orgasm ever. He breathed and planted heavily as he wanted to catch his breath. However, he felt two massive mounds of flesh engulf his still rigid and diamond hard cock. He looked down and saw said woman and her massive tits, giving him a tit job and smiling. "You aren't done. You're mine right now~" she said with a wink before picking up the pace, squeezing her tits together to hold his cock in place.

He began to match her speed, thrusting into her chest as she giggled. "I want more of that cum. Give it to me~" she said with lust in her voice, causing him to nod and stand up, her tits releasing his meat as she opened her mouth. He shoved his cock into her hot mouth and began thrusting fast, ramming into the back of her throat as she began to play with her pussy. "Aw fuck. Holy shit~" he moaned out in bliss, fucking her mouth hard as she fingered her cunt faster and harder. He couldn't take it any more, again his cock began to twitch again but instead, he flopped on the bed and panted hard.

She smiled as she looked at him again, going back to her tit job as she engulf his cock with her tits. She kept stroking his meat, feeling it twitch and his legs to buck and quiver. "I'm gonna cum!~" he shouted as he shot another powerful wave of cum out, glazing on her face as the rest covered her tits. He stopped cumming after again, making her smile as she smeared his juices off her face.

"Good~" she replied eagerly, making him pant as he never experienced that type of cumshot in his entire life. She slowly moved her tits out the way and to her surprise and enjoyment, he was still rock hard. "Please.. I'm tired." He whispered as he felt like his dick was about to fall off. However, she mounted his body, keeping his body down and aligned her pussy to his cock, keeping it downward so it won't enter her.

"Almost~" She said as she began to grind on the bad of his cock, making him moan out loud as she felt her pussy drenched. "You are almost done~" she whispered, grinding faster as she felt her clit rubbed against and her tits being played with. She moaned out in pleasure, tilting her head back as her tits pushed out further for him to see. "That's it. I'm close. You are lucky that we're not doing it all yet. I just wanna taste~" she spoke in a lustful tone as she felt her stomach go into knots and his cock twitch.

"Gwaah!~" he shouted as he reached his climax, she screamed as she felt her pussy clamp and squirt all over his cock. Basara never knew how she did it, but the Queen of Baldien was able to make him faster and more powerful than anyone he was ever known. He just hoped that Chisato or Mio never found about this, he already had enough angry glares from Yurishia and Celis and didn't want his two beautiful girlfriends to be on the list.

Her pussy finally stopped squirting, making her giggle as she collapsed on his body. "Again. Much better than Reiri. You eat pussy better~" she said in between giggles, making him nod as he felt his cock began to sore and soften. "So... what ... does ... make us?" He asked in between pants, earning another laugh from the Queen of Baldien as she turned off the lamp.

"For now at least. Think of me as a bill collector. And this is your payment~" she said deviously before giving him a kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth which made him surprised. She pulled away from the kiss and cuddled beside him, both of their naked bodies pressed against one another as he played wth her ass. "Get some sleep baby. We gotta a busy day ahead of us~" she said in a sing song voice before closing her eyes l, the somewhat arc fatigue catching up to her as she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Basara checked his door and saw she had a divine sigil on the knob, locking it entirely unless she wanted to destroy it. He sighed as he flopped back on the bed. "Holy fuck.." he said between pants of air, not expecting how his night would go but welcomed it none the less and eventually fell asleep.

_Flash back ended_

"After when we woke up again, I made him eat me out again as he gave him more head. I'm telling you girl. That man is a real keeper.~" Landred said to her best friend who only giggled in response.

"But what about Chisato? Or Yurishia? Our fellow goddesses won't take so kindly to me and you sharing him.~" the older Maken girl said to her friend as Landred only smiled. "Oh when they see what we're gonna see. We're all gonna share that boy.~" she replied deviously, making the eldest Maken girl laugh with a hand covering her mouth.

"I hope so. I am quite interested and impressed in him. Let's see if he can keep up with me if he has a dick that big~" Aki replied, sipping on her champagne as her dark blue dressed sparkled in the dining hall. She knew that one thing was for certain however.

That Basara made her pussy wet like no other, and she would do anything to get her treat like Landred had. Anything.

While Aki was thinking about what she can do in order to get Basara away from Mio or Chisato, some of the teens were drinking and laughing while others were sitting around a large circular table that was covered in a blood red table cloth a bouquet of Roses sat in the middle. Akeno was giggling as she was talking with Maria and Raynare about girl things.

"So tell me Celis how do you know Basara?" Raynare asked curiously as she placed her glass of vodka back on the table, Akeno doing the same as the girls were a bit tipsy. When they are in the underworld, they are allowed to do anything they want and that usually means getting drunk and having a good time with the girls. Now that their is more then before, they all wanted to connect more.

Celis only giggled at the memory, setting down her glass of punch as she held her chin up with her left hand. "Me and him used to train together back when our parents were in the human realm. Even though we were just kids no older than six if I remember correctly, he was fearless and strong.." she trailed off, not even noticing that she was blushing as she had a goofy smile on her face. "He taught me the ins and outs of a sword, hidden blades and stealth tactics. He always gave the best hugs too." She said with a smile with a flustered face.

Yuki nodded in agreement as she set her own glass of vodka down on the table. "I agree. He did give the best hugs. However, he mainly used that as an excuse to grab my ass when we were kids." She deadpanned, holding her blush as Mio's eye twitched. "Me and him are going to have a talk." She said with toxin in her voice as she disappeared in the crowd, walking to Basara with anger on her face and her glass of wine in hand.

What she did not expect however, is that her legs buckled a bit and her body was getting sensitive and hot. 'What the?' She thought as a pink beam flashed on her face. Her cheeks were red as a tomato as she began to fidget with her self. 'Please stop! I feel so hot!' She thought as the feeling started to fade away. Sighing in relief, she turned and continued to walk to Basara, no longer angry but confused. However, a certain silver haired loli saw her older sisters predicament and smiled with a devilish grin, knowing too well that the curse was beginning to take affect on her.

The teens were laughing, enjoying each other's company as they started to get tipsy except for Asia, who resorted to having juice instead of wine or alcohol. Azuki went into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette, using her red lighter to ignite the tobacco and started to take a couple of puffs. Miyuri walked back from the entrance, ignoring the devils who were hitting on her and walked back to the group.

"I wouldn't guess that Kiba was a dancer. To me he usually just looks pissed off." Miyuri spoke, watching as Kiba spun Tsubaki and pulling her back, continuing their tango. "Apparently he knows multiple dances. I should get him to teach you." Tearju teased her older sister who only scoffed in response. Nanao was walking beside Yurishia, the goddess of law was dressed in a pale blue dress with a low cut top, showing off her cleavage and large breasts. Her hair was done in a bun and a slit was cut on the right side, allowing her silky white legs to be shown off. Nanao was dressed in a black dress, hugging her developing body as her hairstyle was kept the same.

"Anybody seen Issei? I haven't seen him in a while." Nanao asked confused and slightly worried. Asia looked around the room and noticed the same thing as well. "That's strange. Rias seems to be missing as well." She added, making Akeno confused as well since she didn't know where her best friend, her sister, could be. She set down her glass, her mind a bit foggy from the vodka but not enough to classify as drunk. Before she could go, Zest appeared with Aine who were dressed in the same clothing with the exception of Zest no longer her golden bunny horns and fangs.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they are fine, no need to make a commotion." Zest said with a stern face. Aine was nodding her head in agreement while Yurishia came behind the ravenette and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Akeno sighed in defeat in released her muscles, making the older girls sigh in relief as Azazel spoke out loud to no one in particular, making the teens listening in as well. "Ah Yes. Please escort them in Barakiel." He finished his sentence as four people walked in the room.

The first was an elderly man dressed in white robes and a green over coat, his long white beard streaked down to his knees as he walked in the room with a smile on his face. The next was a woman who looked around twenty three years old if Akeno had to guess. She was wearing a grey suit with a purple that seemed to go perfectly with her grey hair and emerald eyes. The next was a European woman with tanned skin and pure white eyes, reminding her of Venom but instead of hunger, her eyes was filled with wisdom. She wore white robes with golden accents as her beautiful brown hair cascaded down to her lower back. The robes looked to be of a nobility, made of materials that were exclusive to her race as it hugged her curvy body perfectly.

The last was a man that made her mood change from happy to rage in a heart beat. He wore pitch black robes with jet black armor on his shoulders. His hair was shaved in a crew cut fashion and his beard was neatly trimmed. He took one look at her and his face dropped in sadness while hers was getting more angry by the second. Seeing this, Maria took her best friends hand and gave a gentle squeeze that seemed to calm the ravenette down. It was the man she loathed with every fibre in her being. The man who let her mother die when she was still a little girl no older than five.

It was her father.

Ainz shot the group a look and nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Hello, Odin. It is a pleasure to see you again." He raspy voice echoed, causing the Valkyrie to flinch slightly from seeing the overlord of death. Odin only grinned as he looked back at the Daedric King Of death and necromancy. "it is nice to see you too, Lord Ainz. It is also to nice to see you too, Lady Sapphire. I congratulate you for finding your children." He said with a bow , making the Daedric Queen smile and bow in respect. Odin shot Azazel and Sirzechs a glare before breaking out into laughter, causing said two to look at him confused before he spoke again.

"Hello to you too. I'm glad to see your husband is still doing your hair." He joked, making Athena sigh in annoyance as she stepped to the group. "I thank you for allowing me to come and see such an event, Lady Sapphire. Lord Zeus sends his apologies for he cannot make it, so I shall represent Olympus." She finished with a stoic vigor to her voice, causing the devils and daedra to smile.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again, Athena. And good to see you as well, Odin. I'm glad to see that your homophobic comments have not faultered." Michael added, walking to the group with Irina behind him. Odin only smirked at the sight of the arch angel and gave a gentle head nod. "Greetings to you too, Lord Michael." He replied with kindness, making the arch angel smile. Chisato walked towards the elderly god and bowed to him and Athena. "Lord Odin and Lady Athena, Ruler of Asgard and the Righteous Goddess Of Wisdom and war. It is an honour to see you again." She said with a bow, making the two gods laugh and bowed in response. "It is nice to see a divine goddess. I apologize about what happened to your realm. Please, if there is anything I can do, do not be afraid to ask." Athena replied with kindness, making her smile and thank the Olympian goddess.

"My lord and Lady, you are here representing the Asgradians and Olympians, shouldn't we save the pleasantries for later?" The Valkyrie asked, making Athena nod while Odin only sighed in annoyance. "Leave it to Rossweisse to ruin the fun. No wonder why she can't find a man." Odin spoke to the group, making Rossweisse gasp in shock and burst into tears, causing the others to look at the scene with confusion. "I may be an ugly Valkyrie but at least I won't die alone!" She screamed, causing Odin to chuckle as he looked at the leaders of the daedra, devil, Fallen Angels and angels. "Yeah I know about your five cats already." He sighed, causing Shalltear to choke on her champagne as she tried to hold her laughter in.

"Excuse me but Lord Ainz, Sirzechs, And Sapphire. I have brought the item you had requested from the vault, the one that belonged to my fallen son. I trust that you may find a worthy successor to carry its name." He said with a deeper meaning in his voice, causing the others to catch on to what he meant as Albedo spoke out, walking to the podium with her daughter beside her. "We thank you for understanding, Lord Odin. We may certainly have great use for such a weapon. Now please, it's a celebration. Let us enjoy Ourselves." She said with a smile, making Odin smile in agreement while Athena made way to talk to Chisato, enjoying each other's company as the party continued.

_Forest, With Koneko_

Koneko tried and tried with all her might to reach her sister, wanting to land a hit on her but instead, Kuroka only casted a defence spell and pushed her baby sister back to the ground.

Koneko wiped the sweat off her forehead in annoyance, dispelling her gauntlets and looked at her sister with caution. "So, like, what are you doing here Kuroka?" She deadpanned, reeling her emotions in as she looked at her older sister who had a playful smile. "Seriously? When things went south, I had to drop everything and run.. but I now realize that wasn't the right thing to do... so please. Come back with me Shirone." She replied, gaining a confused look from Koneko since she didn't know what her sister was talking about.

_Flashback, several years ago_

_"You fucking cunt!" A mans voice yelled as Kuroka, the older nekoshou was punched into a wall with blinding speed, breaking several ribs from the force as she slid down to the ground._

_Her initial plan was a bust. She knew that her master was kidnapping, torturing and raping human girls and then executing them. She had a feeling that he would do the same to her and her little sister, Shirone after seeing the lustful, insane look he had when he gazed upon her sisters tiny frame. She wouldn't allow that, she would never allow anybody to harm her baby sister. Anybody._

_She gathered the courage to leave, to clean out his bank account and take her sister into hiding with one of the sub factions such as the Youkai, Shinobi, Ghouls or the Knights of the Blood. She knew that if she made contact with Sinon and Asuna from the Knights, Touka and Kaneki from the ghouls or Hanzo and Kuai Liang of the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei. She would be fine and her sister would be safe. She would even take her chances with the known liberator rouges, Rain and Lady J._

_However, that planned failed and she was forced to find a way to escape. Her master grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall, tearing open her white kimono and exposing her bare breasts. "You will learn to obey me." He said with hatred in his voice that caused her to flinch. He began to punch her rapidly in the stomach, causing her to whimper and cry from the pain as her once beautiful body was now bruised and bloody. _

_He gave a sadistic smile, stoping his assault on her as she looked like she was crying with her head down. He began to laugh like a maniac, brushing the rubble off his jet black suit as he short blonde hair was stuck to his forehead from the sweat. "I never fucked a nekomata before. I wonder how tight they are. I think I should have my way with you and that brat, Shirone." He said with a sinister growl, unbuckling his pants as his member flopped out._

_As he began to get closer to her, ready to defile her and take her virginity. He was cut off by a laugh that sent shivers down his spine, his legs buckled from the sheer bloodlust and insanity the laugh was giving off that he looked at Kuroka in fear. She raised her head, a smile that can't be found on a living person and the look of insanity was present in her eyes, a deranged look that would make even hades cower in fear. One thing that Kuroka would not allow is that no one threatened her baby sister. **NO ONE. **_

_"Wrong choice of words." She spat with venom in her voice as her body began to radiate dense, powerful nekomata that seemed like it was only higher than anything he had ever felt before. She winded her foot back as much as she could and sent it forward, a loud pop was heard as the mans testicles exploded on impact, causing him to drop her and let out a bloodcurdling scream. She smiled as she dropped to the ground, her wounds healing instantly from a Phoenix tear she had stolen from his armour and tore off her ruined white kimono._

_"Now look what you did. My sister gave me this." She joked in a maniacal tone, slowly walking over to the man who began to crawl away in fear. "Leaving so soon?" She joked, going into her backpack and taking out a purple kimono. She began to put it on, buckling her belt and the gold oni balls wrapped around her waist. She walked to the man with anger on her face, her hands now covered in dense energy as she grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a wall._

_He coughed up loads of blood, feeling his body begin to get heavy as she looked him in the eye. "P-p-p-p-Please l-l-l-let me g-g-go" he stuttered in fear, pissing out a mixture of blood and urine as she only shook her head. "No." She said darkly as she shot a purple orb into his stomach, causing a massive hole to erupt into his stomach and rip it out completely._

_Without thinking about it, she slid her hand into the wide open wound, blood covering her small hand as she released a purple mist into the mans body. He started to shake uncontrollably, his eyes went blood shot as foam started to seep out his mouth. Eventually, the man exploded, leaving behind nothing but a pile of guts, intestines and fresh blood that coated the nearby marble walls._

_Smiling, she went to reach for the door and to her surprise, out came Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia. She looked down the hall and saw many guards, arresting her masters subordinates and there, saw Rias Gremory, comforting her little sister. "You are under arrest, Kuroka. Come quietly or I will take you by force." Sirzechs demanded, causing her to look back at her sister who looked at her with fear in her eyes._

_She couldn't do anything, not with three of the Gremorys here in the house. 'I love you.. Shirone.' She thought as she quickly charged a defence spell and made her side of the room blocked off with a purple crystal. Grayfia took action immediately and ran forward, punching through the crystal wall easily and saw the window open. She looked out the window to find the fugitive but to no avail._

_Kuroka disappeared._

_End of flashback_

Kuroka sighed in annoyance as Bikou emerged from the shadows, carrying his staff on his shoulders and holding a cocky smile on his face that Koneko wanted to smack off completely.

"Hello kitty kat" he greeted playfully as he winked at the black nekomata, making her sigh in annoyance as she sat up with her legs hanging from the tree. "What do you want Bikou?" She asked with a tinge of anger in her playful, lustful voice. "Two rats are in the shadows. One a devil and the other a daedra. You can sense them yes?" He asked again, causing the two silent on lookers as well as Koneko to be surprised by his perception. "With our expertise in sage arts, we can use chi to sense others." He continued to call out, making Koneko look behind her and her eyes widened when she saw who showed up to her rescue.

Venom jumped to the ground in his Eddie form, his large white sclera gazing upon the two in front of Kuroka and Bikou as his canine teeth was seething in anger and saliva. Rias got off from his back, shaking off the blush on her face as it settled back into an immeasurable rage. "Kuroka. Koneko is a member of my peerage and most of all, my best friend. Someone I call sister. You have no right to be here.." she trailed off, Venom taking a step forward as his large, slimy feet stomped into the earth. "**Stay the fuck away from her." **He spoke with controlled anger, finishing his lovers sentence before giving an inhuman grin.

Koneko sighed in relief and wanted to cry in happiness, relieved to see her best friend and the pervert to her rescue. She ran to

them, hiding beside Venom who protected her while she was shaking in the fear she could no longer hide. "Aww don't be like that, Shirone. I just want you back in my arms Nya~" Kuroka purred, making Koneko even more scared by the second and Venom even more angry. He turned his gaze to Bikou and his grin widened even more. "**Hello again, Monkey Dick." **He spoke in coldness as his veins started to turn gold and his aura sky rocketed, making Bikou flinch and take a step back. Kuroka's eyes widened with lust and love the moment she laid eyes on his large body. "Well we meet at last, Venom. Please, come fuck me! I want to have your babies in my stomach right now Nya!~~" she purred as her folds got even more wet.

'THAT BITCH!' Rias thought with a scowl,not even noticing that her Destruction energy started to cover herself the more her anger grew from the bad nekomata cat. "What do you want Kuroka?" Koneko asked in a higher pitch, the fear present in her voice as her older sister giggled at her. "What I want is for you and that sexy man there to come with me and join the Kahos Brigade. After all, you are my baby sister right? We gotta look out for each other. And I also am taking him as my husband so it's a win win for both of us nya~" Kuroka said honestly, causing Venoms host to blush and Koneko look angry.

"If we were supposed to look out for each other... WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! WHY DID YOU KILL OUR MASTER!? I WAS ONLY SEVEN, KUROKA! SEVEN! YOU WERE MY HERO! ALL I EVER WANTED IN LIFE WAS TO BE LIKE MY BIG SISTER WHO WAS KIND, CARING, LOVING AND FEARLESS! BUT LOOK AT YOU! YOU ARE SO EVIL!... what happened to the big sister who held me at night... who patted me on the head... that used to take me out for ice cream... what happened to the big sister who promised me that she would never leave me after mom and dad died... WELL!? WHERE IS SHE!?" Koneko screamed as she started to cry, releasing all her anger, pain and fear that she held in her for years.

Venom was left speechless, he had no idea Koneko had so much pain in her for so many years. It reminded him the day e lost his wife, Scream, to Riot on the planet Titan. It reminded him the day his planet was destroyed by carnage. It reminded him the day that he witnessed Eddie Brock, holding his dying wife, Annie, in his arms before being saved by himself.

Kuroka started to tear up when she heard her sisters words, extending her arm towards the area Koneko was standing with Venom and Rias. "Shirone... I-I-I... had to... he... was gonna-" SHUT THE FUCK UP KUROKA! I WANT MY SISTER BACK BUT NOT LIKE THIS!" Koneko screamed as she was being held by Rias who patted her on the head. Kuroka was on the verge of tears, remembering the fateful night that changed her little sisters life forever, she always thought that she did the right thing, leaving to protect her baby sister from them but now. She wasn't so sure. No. She knew that was a wrong move.

Venom looked into her eyes and saw that something was indeed wrong, Kuroka had genuine tears in her eyes as she kept her gaze to the ground, her cute black cat ears stooping low as she was sad. "I-I-I... I'm so sorry... Shirone... please... I'm so sorry..." she muttered out weakly as her voice was getting raspy. Venom went back into Isseis body, looking at the nekomata with care and sympathy.

"Kuroka.. listen to me.. I.. I don't know what happened between you two... but I can see that you are telling the truth.. come with us.. I know you don't wanna be with Vali and the Khaos Brigade. I know that deep down you are a good girl who just wants her sister back... if you come now.. Albedo, my mom and Demiurge will be able to see why you were chased." He said calmly, slowly walking to the girl who looked at him with confusion.

"It won't... make any difference.. no one will believe me.." Kuroka cried out, her tears streaming down her cheeks as she hopped off the branch. Rias' anger was diminished as she looked into the nekomata's eyes. "You.. you're telling the truth. Aren't you. There's something else going on here... and that's why you had to run.." Rias followed, holding out a hand to Kuroka as she slowly walked to them.

"Come with us, Kuroka. We can find a way out of this.. leave them.." Issei asked, making Kuroka wall forward while Koneko stayed silent and watched with utter confusion. Bikou however, raises his staff and walked to the group with anger on his face. "Kuroka! Listen to me. There lying! You know that. It won't matter." He started to protest, blocking Kuroka's path with the staff but she gently brushed it away.

"I-I'm... gonna take my chances with them..." she responded, gaining a smile from Issei and a scowl from Bikou. "Kuroka... such a shame. Vali knew this would happen." Bikou gave a sinister smile as his staff flowed with orange energy. He slammed his staff into the ground, causing the air around the group to fluctuate and the sky to turn green. "You son of a bitch! Vali was never gonna let me live!" Kuroka screamed as she opened her purple magic circle, the energy started to radiate around her and her eyes began to glow purple. Venom over took Issei's body and morphed into Agent Venom, Unsheathing Rebellion and holding it in his hands in a defensive stance.

"You loved your usefulness Kuroka! Time to die!" Bikou shouted, slamming the pole into the ground but the group of four jumped out the way. Venom aimed his 1911 sidearm and shot three bullets, all of which were deflected by the staff as Bikou chuckled. "Nice try! Nothing will stop the descendant of Son Goku!" He shouted back, taking pride in the name as he did a pose with the staff. However, what he heard was a snicker, then full out laughing as Venom and Kuroka were holding their stomachs in joy.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SON GOKU! YOU LOOK LIKE ONE PUSSY SUPER SAIYAN!" **Venom yelled in laughter, causing Kuroka to laugh even more as she wiped a tear from her eye. "What's the staff called? The power staff? No wait copyright so it's the staff of the power!" He continue to bellow in laughter, causing Bikou's eye to twitch and Rias trying to hold her laughter in. Koneko looked at her with a concealed face but on the inside, it sparked a few faint but good memories of her sister playing with her when she was a little girl. That was the Kuroka she missed. Her best friend. Her sister.

"Haha. This is fruitless." He raised his staff again, this time covered in dense black energy as Kuroka knew it all too well. A spell that could destroy the soul the moment the breathed it in. "No! Please! No more... just kill me.. if Vali wants me dead... then it's okay.. just leave Shir-... Koneko be.. I beg of you." She pleaded, getting in a defensive stance in front of her baby sister. Koneko was left speechless, in front of her was her big sister protecting her like she always did when she was just a little girl.

Rias however, was not having it. "Kuroka! It's not worth it! Let us help you and find the people who did this and made you choose this path!" She demanded, causing Kuroka to flinch as stared to the sadistic Bikou."**Listen to me, Kuroka. You have my word that I will find the bastard that who did this to you. I'll have Demiurge, my mother, my auntie. All daedra will commit to finding what happened that night to you."** He finished, making Koneko hug him from behind and thank him countless times. For the first time in years, she was genuinely giving a smile.

**"Bikou. You and Vali are monsters. Betraying your own friends? You will not touch them." **He demanded, causing them to blush as Bikou only grinned. "Well then, lets have a dance then shall we?" He said as he snapped his fingers, causing a green mist to erupt from the staff and the staff to warp for a couple of seconds. '**Oh bloody hell' **Venom thought as he recognized that type of look, it was similar to the same magic Vali had used back in the fight with Celis. Them, he heard an thud, causing him to turn around and see the three busty girls on the ground and coughing.

He looked back, enraged as Rebellion crackled with demon energy. **"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" **He shouted in rage, Rebellion crackling more in demon energy as his eyes started to glow gold. "Just a simple spell that I found from one of Kaicellis' books, I'm honestly impressed from the dark arts of dormammu." He replied with a hearty laugh as the girls started to cough more and there eyes watered. Venom stopped as he titled his head, slamming his sword into the ground and opened his arms.

"**I think it's time for a new form. Lets rock!" **Venom shouted as he tried to morph into a new form but it never happened, making him confused. 'Hey what the hell!? Why can't I use Logan's form?!' Issei shouted through the link as Venomwas just as confused. **'This is odd. I know you want to get that form but... for some reason I feel Wades form as well.' **He replied, causing Issei to be more confused. Meanwhile, Bikou grinned as he shor the staff towards the girls.

Venom snapped out his thoughts and jumped into the way, successfully blocking the deadly hit that could of seriously hurt the girls. "Issei!" Rias screamed, stammering to her feet while Koneko was holding onto her sister and held her breath. **"I'm okay Rias. Just don't move it much or the gas will spread!" **Venom shouted before the pole slammed into his chest and sending him into a tree. 'Come on think!' Issei thought as he kept dodging the ridiculous length and strength from Bikou's weapon.

'**You just need something to give you a push. Remember how you changed to MacGargan back in the church?' **Venom replied, gaining a snicker from Issei in their link as he remembered how he devoured the mages in cold blood. 'Yeah... I'm guessing my nightmare about Ornis is what caused me to unlock Logan right?' He responded, blocking another attack from Bikou who only laughed. "Come on! Where is the big Venom I heard about? You are just weak!" He taunted as he sent the staff to Venom again, only to have it blocked and pushed away.

'**Yes. You need to find something to can really push you once again to unlock Logan or even that dumbass, Wades form.' **Venom added before taking a pistol out and shooting a magic orb into thin air. Bikou smiled as he sent another magic orb, this time having a trick up his sleeve. As soon as Venom shot it out the air, Bikou used the opportunity and sent his staff to Venom's chest and sent him flying to the three with an audible thud.

"Issei Stop! He might kill you!" Koneko yelled as Venom stood up. His eyes now glowing golden and hotter in anger as he popped his dislocated shoulder back in place. "**No... I won't give in! He.. made you cry. He made all three of you cry.. and Vali wants Kuroka dead.. no.. I'll protect you." **He replied, making the girls stunned as he reloaded his pistols. Bikou smiled as he held his staff in his shoulders, looking at the group of four while giving his staff more mana.

"Now I really for bad for you, Kuroka. Some pussy ass wanna be Lancelot is trying to be hero and yet he won't even attack me!" He screamed in annoyance and humor, causing Venom to become more angered and the ground beneath him to vibrate. Koneko looked to the black armorerd daedra and spoke. "Issei.. Venom.. I don't know what to believe right now.. but I do know one thing... for many generations, countless devils and daedra lose themselves to power.. and now seeing it with my own eyes... I don't know if Kuroka can be in the same category anymore.. I can't believe I'm saying this since you are the biggest pervert I ever met but.. I'm proud to call you my friend." She spoke with genuine admiration, shocking Venom as he slithered off Isseis face.

"Do.. do you mean it Koneko?" He asked with widened eyes. She nodded with a smile that he knew that was real and not her usual fake ones. Venom overtook his face once again and took out Rebellion from the ground. **"Okay guys, I know how to beat Bikou with a new form but I need your help Rias." **Venom added as he bent down to the crimson beauty who held a determined smile on her face. "What do you need venom? I'll do anything in my power to assist you."

**"In that case let me poke your titties!" **He replied, gaining an embarrassed blush from Rias and a deadpanned face from Koneko. "Oh my, I never knew about this power, Nya~" Kuroka added, wiping the tears from her face as Venom looked at Rias. "Okay fine. Just hurry up!" She squeaked, pulling up a bit of her dress and allowed her bare flesh pillows to come out their restraints.

Venom slithered off Issei's face once again and had a perverted grin on his face. "Nice! Time to ring those doorbells!" He yelled in amazement. "Well this is new. Well let's see what's gonna happened." Bikou added, holding a cocky grin on his face as he watched the scene with curiosity. '**Wait a minute, THIS IS YOUR IDEA!?' **Venom spoke through their link, causing Issei to nodnin agreement as he stared at Rias tits. 'Don't be upset! It's the only thing I could think of at the moment!' He protested, gaining a growl from Venom in the process. '**When I meant a push, I meant like think of your memories about Anaxtaria! Or the church or even when Raynare almost died! Not this you fool!' **Venom protested again as Issei kept holding his perverted grin. 'Oh shut up! I'm finally gonna poke Rias' titties!' He replied, making Venom growl again. **'You are such an idiot. I guarantee this won't work.' **Venom said before going quiet, leaving his host to be the dumbass he is.

Issei held his Venomized hands at Rias' nipples, hesitating a bit as his mouth watered. 'Yo buddy! What one do I poke? Left or right?' He asked his partner who only sighed. **'Who cares? Just pick one and get this dumb idea over with.' **He responded in annoyance, making Issei growl and his veins glow a bit brighter. 'What do you mean just pick? This is a moment of a lifetime here!' He replied, gaining another growl from Venom. **'FOR THE LOVE OF KNULL, PICK BOTH THEN YOU FOOL!' **He replied, making Issei sigh from his partner. Rias looked at her lover and knew that he must be talking to Venom in their head. "Just poke both of them you horny moron!" She screamed in embarrassment, gaining a snicker from Venom as well. **'See? Our future baby mother agrees as well you fool.' **He replied, gaining a blush from Issei when he heard venom call Rias his future baby mother.

"Alright, lets do this!" Issei yelled as he readied his venomized hands, he slowly held his index fingers out and touched her nipples. Without thinking about it, he pushed in hard, feeling her soft flesh engulf his fingers as her blush darkened. "No.." Rias squeaked in embarrassment, causing Issei to smile like an idiot. "HOLY SHIT IT WORKED!" He screamed as a golden light engulfed his body, the ground started to shake violently as Venom began to morph.

{**A/N: for the memes, play "The Wolverine" From the Wolverine movie OST}**

Bikou had to shield his eyes as he felt Venoms aura skyrocket to an immeasurable height. His skin was covered in goosebumps and the ground still shook with ferocity. After the light died down, he gazed upon Venom who went through a radical change.

The combat attire was now gone and was replaced with a skin tight black suit with a large patch of grey in the front and back. Rebellion was crackling with large amounts of demon energy and his left hand held three black claws in the middle of his knuckles. His eyes were now gold and his teeth were canine like but smaller, almost like a rabid wolverine.

**'I can't believe this actually worked.'** Venom said through their link as he looked at Logan's form. "Wow. You are the worst daedra ever." Koneko deadpanned with a noticeable blush on her face. Kuroka was giggling to see that his plan actually worked and he was in a new form of his suit. Rias looked at her lover in awe, seeing the legendary sword Rebellion and the new form Venom was in. "HAHAHAHA! This is interesting! Now let's dance!" Bikou launched himself in the air and went straight for Venom. He raised his staff in the air and covered it with orange energy. When he slammed it downward, Venom smirked as he raised Rebellion, deflecting the blow and using his claw to slash at Bikou before pushing him back.

Bikou rolled onto the muddy ground and got back into a battle stance, crouching as he held his staff in a martial arts pose. **"Where's Vali? Why did he want Kuroka dead if he went through this much trouble just to get her here?" **Venom asked, only gaining a laugh from Bikou as he charged his staff again with mana. "I'll be asking the questions here, you freak!" He used his staff again to swipe at Venom's stomach, only to have it blocked and swiped away from Rebellion.

"I'm not through yet!" He yelled as he sent the staff to his head, making Venom dodge to the left. He did the same again which Venom dodged again by moving his upper body to the Ugh. Angered, Bikou went for an overhead slash but Venom used his claw and Rebellion to block the attack and push Bikou back again onto the muddy ground. Bikou was getting more angry by the second and went for a kick, landing on Venom's slimy face before using his staff again.

He went for a swipe but Venom deflected it again with his claw, gaining a growl from the monkey descendant as he used the opening to hit the staff on Venoms face. He smiled in victory as he saw Venom stagger back anit. However, his face soon pales as Venom turned his head back and looked at him. His face healing itself instantly as his eyes were glowing gold.

This time Venom went on the offense, using his claw and Rebellion to hack and slash towards Bikou. He went and used his claw to stab him in the gut, causing Bikou to flinch and deflected with his staff. He charged the staff with blue energy and blocked again, this time from Rebellion as it left a scratch on his staff. He knew that if he wasn't careful, that Rebellion would most definitely break his staff and end his life.

Venom picked up the speed and went for a swipe at his head, causing Bikou to duck again before being cut in the shoulder from his claw. He yelled in pain as Venom dug out his bloody claw. He went to use Rebellion again and slashed downward, trying to slice off the arm that was holding his staff up. Bikou parried and rolled onto his knees, using his hidden blade on his gauntlet to stab Venom in the gut and his staff was buried in his arm.

"Gotcha." He said with a smile, however, Venom slowly took his arm out his stomach, breaking it entirely before pulling out the staff. Bikou tried his hardest not the scream in pain as his arm flared. He then witnessed Venom pull out his staff from his torso, paling as he saw that there as no blood on it at all, meaning that his attack barely even fazed the beast entirely.

He didn't care about his arm, using it regardless if it were broken or not, he had to defeat Venom by any means. Venom ran to Bikou and used Rebellion and his claw to try and decapitate the monkey warrior, missing as Bikou dodged and rolled away. He used his staff again and tried to spin with it, using the momentum to deliver multiple crushing blows to Venom who blocked each one. He jumped back and used a kunai, throwing it at Venom's shoulder who grunted in annoyance as he took the kunai out, his black flesh healing instantly as he gave a grin.

Bikou was starting to get desperate and was ready to leave. Reading his mana again to teleport away but had to defend against Venom again. He raised his staff and slammed it downward on Venom, causing two massive gashes on his shoulders that made him almost drop Rebellion before his flesh healed again. Bikou was tired and slowly looked st Venom who sheathed Rebellion on his back and the claw disappeared.

Bikou was confused as he looked at the scene before Venom spoke to him. **"You tried to kill your best friend. Someone who called you ally. Life with that." **Was his only words before walking towards the girls who looked at him with amazement. Bikou got angry and ran at him again, both his teleportation spell and his attack spell charged in his staff. Kuroka saw this and immediately shouted. "VENOM WATCH OUT!" She screamed, making Venom turn around and morph the three claws again and stab Bikou in the stomach.

"Who.. what are you." He asked as the teleportation spell started to overtake it body and transport him back to the base. Venom slithered off half his face and revealed Issei who was also pissed. **"We are Venom and you not harm Kuroka." **Was his only response as he sheathed his claws that were now coated in flesh blood. Bikou's body started to fade away from the teleportation spell while Venom went back into Issei, all girls looked at him in awe. Kuroka wanted him even more now, witnessesing the incredible and monstrous aura he gave wen morphing into a new suit.

"It's over Koneko. It's all over." Issei said as the white haired loli began to tear up, surprising everyone as she ran and hugged her older sister. "I don't know if I can forgive you right now but... please.. don't leave.." she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry.. Shi-... Koneko. I'm sorry." Her older sister replied as she hugged her baby sister back. Issei looked at the scene with a smile, noticing the gas disappeared entirely after Bikou left including the dome. Rias stood up and walked beside him, not saying anything as she smiled at the two nekomata girls.

Slowly but surely, they reached out for another and grabbed their hands. Their fingers interlocked together which made their hearts skip a beat. He then heard ruffling in the tree line, making him started but quickly relieved when he saw his aunt Yuri and Uncle Sebas. "I thought it was you. Everyone felt the ground shake back at the party and Lord Ainz had told us to locate you three and-" Yuri stopped when she saw Kuroka holding Koneko in her arms.

Issei saw this and knew what his aunt was thinking. "Hey.. Yuri.. I know she's a criminal but hear me out. She didn't have a choice, not to mention that the evidence proving her innocence disappeared, don't you think that's strange?" He pleaded, making Yuri narrow her eyes in suspicion before Sebas came and gently squeezed her shoulder. "If she truly is innocent, Yuri then we must hear her out." He added, making Yuri close her eyes and release a sigh.

"Fine. Explain everything now."

_Ten minutes later_

Yuri Alpha nodded and closed her eyes, going over the backstory that Kuroka said to her and why she did what she did. Koneko's eyes widened when she heard her sisters part of the story. She wanted to believe her but knew that it might be crushed if she was lying so decided to stay quiet.

Rias was shocked to hear what happened to her. She now realized that Kuroka was trying to protect Koneko from being raped by their old master, which resulted in his demise after he almost raped the older nekomata. Issei was furious when he heard that, wanting to kill that fucker for trying to do such an unspeakable, heinous act. He maybe a pervert but there was once thing that he loathed more than anything in the world. Rapists.

"I understand. I will still have to bring you to Nazarick for further questioning, assuming Lord Demiurge comes back soon. Please, if you may." Sebas asked Kuroka who nodded while Yuri used a spell to handcuff her. She opened a gate and walked to the fifth floor where the jails were. Sebas gently placed a hand on her shoulders and escorted Kuroka to the gate. The black nekomata turned around and looked at her little sister with a smile, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her baby sister. "I love you, Koneko." She said before looking at Rias and Issei. "And thank you.. both of you." She added before walking through the gate before it closed.

Rias bent down and hugged the small nekomata who returned it with a smile. "Thank you Rias.. for everything." She said muffled as her face was buried in the crimson haired beauties shoulder. They stood up silently and walked back to the party, not saying a word while Koneko felt a huge weight off her shoulders, something that bothered her for years. And it was all thanks to Issei and Rias.

When they got back to the door, the guards where happy to see them and opened the gates to let them back into the estate. "Koneko. Do you mind heading on in? I want to talk to Issei about something." Rias asked the loli who nodded before walking inside.

Issei looked confused as he was pulled to the side from Rias. "What's wrong?" He asked her with worry in his voice. She took a deep sigh and looked into his golden eyes. "I think Kuroka is telling the truth. Something about that night seemed off.. after all it happened, my brother left to oversee the riots in E-Rangel with Lord Ainz. But.. if there was evidence to prove that her master was kidnapping, selling and raping humans and devil girls then surely it would prove Kuroka's innocence." She added, making Issei narrow is eyes in suspicion.

"You think someone destroyed it?"

"It's a possibility. If someone had dealings like this then they would want to silence those who could threaten their entire operation." She replied, making Issei sigh as he looked at the beautiful night sky and back to her. "If someone destroyed it then it had to be someone who knew about Kuroka. It sounds like this was kept underneath tight wraps to not upset the populace. Do you know who handled it when your brother left?" Issei asked his lover who closed her eyes. "That's what makes this difficult.. if we are wrong, then it might cause a civil war." She added with fear in her voice.

Issei noticed this and took her hand, giving it a squeeze as he looked in her eyes. "Rias.. I promise you that nothing back will ever happen to you. Who took over after he left?" He asked once again, making Rias sigh as she collected her thoughts.

"It was the Phoenix Clan. They took over after he left."

Unknown location

Bikou returned to the hideout he was staying at with the others. He held his stomach in pain as he searched his pouch for a Phoenix tear.

"You look like shit." Vali said as he appeared from the shadows with Le Fay, his wounds now healed with the exception of a scar on his neck. Bikou looked at his comrade and sighed. "It was Kuroka.. she betrayed us and sided with Rias Gremory the moment she got the chance." He replied, making Vali angered as he clenched his fist.

"That bitch!" He yelled, his anger going through the roof while Bikou nodded. "Yeah... I'm afraid we lost her." He added, making Vali stomp away with Le Fat following behind him. Bikou grinned as a dark skinned woman appeared behind him. "Does he know?" She asked, making Bikou chuckle as he drank the Phoenix tear. "I highly doubt it. He is an idiot." Bikou responded to the woman who gave an eery chuckle.

"No matter, Vali will soon outlive his usefulness. Then we shall move into step two. Until then, keep doing what you are doing, Bikou."

"Of course. Katarea Leviathan."

_Human Realm, Hiroshima, Japan_

Hebijo Academy was in ruins, Shinobi warriors were being slaughtered left and right by the relentless Yoma.

Inside, a young girl with pink hair was attending to the many patients that the classroom held. A loud boom went off, shaking the building as dust went onto her battle attire. "No time! These people are dying!" She said out loud, continuing to help the wounded Shinobi instead of heading to fight beside her best friend and allies. The door blew open to reveal a man with messy grey hair and a black mask over his face, only allowing his one eye to be visible.

"Sakura! Help me bring her in!" The man yelled as he was carrying a teenage girl who was dressed in a shredded white uniform. The moment she saw her, her face paled and was already on the verge of tears. "Ikaruga.. oh my god... Kakashi-Sensei.. how.." she mumbled out as she helped Kakashi put Ikarugi into a table. She was bruised heavily while she bled for her chest.

Sakura used her chakra, allowing to wound to slowly close while the burns stayed visible on her arm. "A fucking yoma. The bastard scorched her before one managed to get through her defence and cut her while she saved Hinata and Hibari." He replied, seeing Sakura seeth in anger before punching a desk. "Dammit! Obito will suffer!" She screamed in front of her fallen comrade who was breathed normally again.

"I know and he will but we need to find a way to escape.I'm afraid that Hebijo Academy is lost." A new voice rang out, causing Kakashi and Sakura to turn to the door and see grandmaster Rin in the door way in her battle attire and purple mask on her face. "What's the situation?" Kakashi asked, making Rin sigh as she wiped the blood off her katana.

"Kakashi... I already told Jiraiya and Tsunade this already but... it's her.. she's leading that attack." She replied, making Kakashi narrow his eye before it widened in shock. "Wait... you don't mean hat... she's here right?" He asked, hoping that his ally would deny it but knew that it wasn't the case.

"Yes... it is your old student who is attacking us... Fubuki is leading the yoma."

**And that's a wrap! Sorry this came out so late I just had to pack for college and also had a death in the family so that really put a bummer on things. **

**So first things first, I wanted to give Kuroka a backstory on why she did what she did to Koneko instead of having it just be she went bat shit insane because of her sage arts. I also wanted to show her more of a emontional side to both Koneko and her. Don't worry, she will still be the same naughty cat we all know and love. She also won't be fully present yet, because the Phoenix Clan will lead into a villain I have set up so expect her to fully be in the Harem around the diodorah arc. **

**Now, forgive me if I didn't add enough in the lemon with Landred lol I didn't know what else to write and I didn't want any penetration at all so I kinda just stuck with constant blowjobs and such. If you got any ideas then write them below!**

**Next chapter will be SOLELY focused on the Shinobi girls and the grandmasters. Them the chapter after that will be the Shinobi girls meeting the daedra and devil girls and will lead into a SoL mini arc with all the girls bonding and becoming best friends.**

**Also yes I did add Boa Hancock because I thought it could be pretty funny. In this fic, she is a gang lord who operates in Kyoto. Both Rain and Lady J are her lieutenants and it's an all girl gang (since Boa doesn't like men). The devil fruits are rare artifacts that are similar to Sacred gears, offering them abilities that daedra can use in exchange for cant swimming and entering churches. If I should change that aspect though, let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Anyway, until next time! **


	28. Life 27- Asuka vs Pain

**Hey guys welcome back! this chapter will focus entirely on the Shinobi so we won't see Issei, Basara and the others until next chapter. Anyway, before I get to the reviews, I wanna point out that there was a bit of an error of the Harem list cause I mentioned a girl twice and guest:Wolfx did point out that the Harem isn't balanced like it used to be.anyway, here is the final list and I'm serious about it this time. Also I just wanna say I am absolutely so sorry this is coming out so late. I am still packing for school, and I wanna pack my computer last but a bunch of family issue has been happening lately and ON TOP OF THAT, my car is totaled so I'm out of 5 grand. Yay me lol **

**Basara's harem: Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest, Nanao, Yurishia, Sapphire, Chisato, Landred, Aki, Grayfia, Miyabi, Asuka, Yumi, Rin, Tsunade, Erza, Lucy, Boa Hancock, Chifusa, Miyuri, Sona, Meguri, Kalawarner, Mieri, Rikka, Orihime, Shizuka and Celis. **

**Isseis Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Homura, Asuna, Tearju, Yasaka, Tohka, Medusa, Liala, Aine, Raynare, Ravel, Yubelluna, Hinata, Sakura, Bennia, Elminhilde, Azuki, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Haruka, Hikage, Sinon, and Saeko Busijima.**

**There it is balanced. More ninja, Sinon from SAO and Saeko joins from High School of the Dead. Now, THAT IS IT. The list is locked cause I know how I'm gonna introduce each of them, Shinobi in season 3, Sinon in season 5 and Saeko, Boa, and Shizuka in season 4. **

**Harpylips- Yeah my car broke down and been busy with work so whenever I could, I just slept lol. Don't worry, im gonna write this no matter what. Also, thank you so much for the support. It means a lot to hear that this is one of your favourites. I hope that the lemons are good enough. I'm always afraid that I wrote to much when I finish a lemon chapter lol. **

**Fisherlaw373-Yeah tat would be funny. Mirei was a soldier for the divine army but also was a gangster for Boa and her crew lol. I could see it now haha. That is also a way to bring in Caesar clown as a villain from One Piece. Make him apart of his own rival gang she has issues with during Kyoto.**

**Theraceytracy-I actually didn't think about that. Yeah I can have it happen. However, I want his and Grayfia's relationship to spark from her having become more attracted to himself as a person rather than his body. I'm gonna go it backwards on her instead of having it like I have it with Chisato and Landred right now. Don't worry, there will be times were she sees his body and gets flustered by it but I want it to be more personality based. For the mini arc, I'm gonna have it focus majority of which of Basara, Mio, Issei and Rias. We haven't checked in on them in a while and this is a perfect time to do so. Expect some double dates, drinking and Venom making Issei embarrassed around Rias (in a cute way). There will be other chapters that will show other characters interact with each other and enjoy summer break but expect it to be mainly centered around those four with a bit of Chisato. **

**Edwardsron058- hey man. Thanks a lot for liking the lemons lol. I can definitely make that happen. I already have them gonna have a romantic date together which will end in them fucking again but that will be a catalyst for both Basara and Chisato to really fall in love. I'm gonna make the future lemon scenes more long and drawn out but also stick true to the story and their characters. Anyway, I forgive you for the rant lol I'm just glad your enjoying yourself my man. **

**Greayharry- oh god no lol Landred will always dominate him haha. I might do. Sumatra with him and Landred next or anal. Idk yet. Next lemon will be with Chisato before his romantic with Mio. **

**Akilja95- Yes Issei will have a lime scene with Akeno and Maybe Kuroka. It may just be Akeno since there's gonna be an arc heavily focusing on Koneko and Kuroka coming up soon. It will be a strip scene. Also, yes there will be a lot more lemons but I don't wanna show them all in at once without any reason why. Trust me, Issei will have lemons with his girls and Basara will have lemons with his other girls. Basara will have more lemons with other girls such as Asuka, Aki, Yumi, Erza and the rest. Same goes for Issei and it will all lead into.. well an orgy near the end of this fic. That will be the culmination of the lemons and how literally ALL the girls get pregnant.**

**Guest:WolfX- I kinda wasn't paying attention when I wrote the list and for the second, yeah I been playing favourites when it comes to the Harem lists so I just balanced it out. **

**Sirvancelotgraves- There's gonna be a hold on lemons right now until we get to Mio and Basara(which I promise will be in this season). This way, we can develop more on the story, the differen races, and characters. His and Mio's lemon together will be after Loki or Zolgea. Idk yet. Also, It will be Landred who gets him quicker, Aki will get him in her own way lol. Also, yes other villains are gonna pop up through this fic so I can definitely add BlackBeard.**

**The villains are- Zadikiel(Ghost Rider), Zolgea(Shinmai), Loki(DxD), Diodorah(DxD), Shalba(DxD), Hero Faction(DxD), Rizevim(DxD), Pain(Naruto), Fubuki(Senran Kagura), Obito(Naruto), Eight Fingers Crime Syndicate(Overlord), Qlippoth(DxD), Carnage(Venom), Lasher(Venom), Aizen(Bleach), Dreyur(Fairy Tail), Alberich(SAO), BlackBeard(One Piece), and Caesar Clown (One Piece)**

**Some of them will DEFINITELY team up too so you guys get to vote on who u wanna see the villains team up or hate each other with.**

**Therealtwoface9- honestly I get where your coming from and I'm planning on making Landred and Aki both Bi to balance it out so it doesn't feel forced she flirts with some girls and she still has Basara. She will definitely have more scenes where she turns on both girls just as much as guys. Also, I wanted it to make it more of a flashback type of thing rather than having it a full out lemon chapter, the original draft was going to be one until I scrapped it entirely and made the one I released instead. Also, I can definitely have his relationship like that with her, no matter what there's always that something she can give him that Chisato, Mio and his other girls can't. **

**Thechampionmike957- Yeah I hear you. The next main lemon won't be till around the end of Loki or Zolgea but there will be a bit here and there until then. Also, the way I'm having Basaras Harem different from Isseis is how I want him to fully fall in love with both Mio and Chisato then accepting that he now has a Harem with many girls who love him. When he gets that out the way, he won't have any issues sleeping with the girls. That will be his and hers kink, she demands more from him at the worst and embarrassing times such as in the open, dinner table, shower and many more while Chisatos is going to be in public. **

**Otherbarry6- Come to think of it I should of put both haha. Oh well, next time lol. Basara is going to go through his own emotional arc where he accepts that he is fully in love with Chisato and Mio, his aunt and cousin, and admits to having a Harem Of girls who are also in love with him. This will be brought forth and his arc will culminate all from Landreds plan lol. Trust me, it's gonna be great. That's where he has his first.ever. Gangbang. Haha.**

**Now, before I begin, there was something I hinted at in the previous chapter. Odin brought something from his vault to show the relationship with Asgard and The Underworld are strong. This item is from the marvel side of his fic. ITS THORS HAMMER. WHO WILL WIELD THE POWER OF THOR? YOU GUYS VOTE DOWN BELOW!**

**Lets Rock!**

**_Life 27- Asuka vs Pain_**

_They say that in the lands of Darkness, the warriors of night thrive, serving humanity from the shadows of corruption, greed, and power. They have existed throughout the years, each possessing a unique trait that all of humanity have, yet few are able to access._

_Chakra._

_The essence of life in all living beings. Every man, woman, and child are born with chakra yet very few are able to access them. If the few who are lucky to access their chakra, They gain unique abilities that help serve in time of need against other humans or factions such as Devils, Daedra, Angels, Fallen Angels, Sorcerors, Hero's and Ghouls._

_The Power Of Ice Are native to the Lin Kuei Warriors, led by Grandmaster Kuai Liang and his Niece, Yumi Liang. _

_The Power Of Black Fire Are native to Shirai Ryu who are nearly extinct. The only two survivors of the clan are Homura and Miyabi Hasashi._

_The Power Of Sand Are native to the lands of Sunakagere Village, led by Gaara and his people._

_And the last are the elemental and Kunoichi, native to the Konoha Viilage and their people, Led by Grandmaster Tsunade, Grandmaster Rin, Grandmaster Kakashi, and Grandmaster Jiraiya._

_These legendary warriors, Bi-Han Liang, Kuai Liang, Hanzo Hashashi, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade, and Jiraiya we're unbeatable and brought the lands in peace. They were given the name, Hokage._

_Who are these warriors they led? They were known as many names throughout history. Assassins from the Crusades, Shadows, Legends. But the most known, the name that struck fear into their enemies hearts..._

_They were called Shinobi._

_X_

_Human Realm, Hiroshima, Japan _

"SON OF A BITCH!" A woman's voice screamed as she crashed through a wooden wall. Her body slammed into the bamboo wall of the wooden hut, her white school shirt that revealed her cleavage and stomach was now ripped in multiple places and was covered in a mixture of hers and a yoma's blood. Her blonde hair was matted on her forehead from the sweat and trickle of blood that was trickling down her face.

Just then, a girl with short pink hair that was stylized in dual front ponytails ran through the hole. Beside her, was a woman who was near the same age, dressed in a grey sweater and dark pants. Her pale, grey eyes were filled with worry as the sounds of screaming and explosions rang throughout the area.

"KATSURAGI!" The girl yelled, taking off her pink training jacket to wipe the blood off her face. The woman beside her placed her hand on Katsuragi's thigh, refilling her chakra while her ally was cleaning her up. The young Shinobi spat out blood before wiping it away with her hand. "Hibari.. I'm okay.. but thanks.. you too Hinata." She replied, gaining a smile from Hinata and Hibari.

"What's the situation?" She continued, making Hibari frown while Hinata looked back throughout the hole she made. "We lost the eastern line. The yoma have pushed through our defenses after Ikaruga was injured. Kakashi-sensei has taken her to Sakura to heal, leaving Yagyu and Mirai to fall back with the remaining troops we have." She finished, gaining a sigh from Katsuragi as she stood up. She looked out side the large hole and was horrified at the sight. Hebijo Academy was a warzone. To her right, stood the proud main building as yoma tried to climb to the top with their rusty axes and swords; only to be shot back down from Jiraiya and Tsunade. To her left was Homura and Asuka, using the full extent of their chakra to push themselves into their Crimson and Wild Bloom forms.

Then it was the battlefield itself. The Dead Mans Land.

Trenches littered through the area, Shinobi from both Hanzo and Hebijo Academy were fighting alongside one another while patches of mud and dirt flew into the air from an artillery shell. Wooden stumps that once used to be cherry blossoms were now a fiery blaze. Bodies of the fallen students, Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu Shinobi littered the muddy ground as a river of blood flown throughout the area.

Hinata looked to her right and saw two yoma running towards Hibari who had their back towards them, stunned from the scene while her pink eyes were filled with tears. "HIBARI LOOK OUT!" She screamed. Hibari looked behind her and screamed when she saw the frightening purple monsters rush her. However, they were soon frozen in entirely from ice, stopping them in their tracks entirely before they shattered completely. The two who saved her life was a teenager who was dressed in a light grey kimono, low enough to see her cleavage for her large breasts. Her eyes were glowing red and her hair was made out of ice as well as her hands. The next was a girl who had short green hair, walking to the shattered frozen remains and scooping up her knife.

She bent back up, her large tits bouncing up and down inside her gold corset while her skin tight leather pants were covered in blood. Katsuragi immediately smiled when she saw the two girls still safe. "Yumi! Hikage!" She yelled , hugging them both before recoiling from Yumi's cold touch. She pulled back from the hug and looked at the two girls with a smile. "Are you okay? What is the situation on the northern defenses?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"The northern defenses are secure. Haruka and Miyabi are mopping up their remaining forces there. I was hoping to see if the academy itself was still standing, but I'm afraid that no matter what, we have lost the area." She finished, throwing three ice blades into a trio of yoma's heads before they killed one of the students. Hinata looked around the area, seeing her comrades being killed by the frightening monsters that were being led by an old classmate.

She sighed, knowing that Hebijo Academy was indeed lost. That wasn't the thing that frightened her however. What scared her was that she was going to witness her friends die in front of her, her friends that Kakashi and Jiraiya trained themselves. All of them murdered in front of her before she too joined the pile of bodies and blood. She couldn't allow that. Never. After all, a true Shinobi never gave up in a fight.

Just then, a large pack of yoma started to appear, running towards their comrades with their rusty axes and swords at the ready. Without thinking, they all ran into action, Yumi extended her right hand out, using her chakra to cast a slide of ice to further increase her speed. She made an axe out of her ice on her left hand, freezing two Yoma solid with her right before decapitating them. Hikage used the opportunity to use her knives to stab the muscular yoma into its gut, causing it to let out a howl in pain before Katsuragi jumped in the air and punted it in the jaw, making its neck snap before falling into the muddy ground.

Hibari hid behind Hinata while her friends killed the yoma. Yagyu wasn't around to protect her so she had to rely on Hinata for her safety. Even though she is a Shinobi, she never had the heart to harm anyone or any spirit. When the hokage has learned about it, they instead made her a perfect spy rather than a fighting Shinobi like her allies.

"These guys just never quit!" Katsuragi yelled as she kicked a muscular yoma in a chest, following it up with a roundhouse kick to its jaw that made it fly into a near by tree and knocking it out. Hikage took out a knife and flipped it downward, looking at a floating yoma who had a skeleton for a head and a sash around its waist. She threw the knife into its stomach, the blade burrowing deep in its body as it let out a groan of pain. Angered, it flew to her wth blinding speed, its rusty pickaxe raised to kill her right where she stood.

Hikage didn't move as she held a grin on her face, waiting for the last minute for it to get into her field of view. When it got into arms reach, she smiled as she dodged the axe with ease, the chakra that was radiation off the yoma burning her hand as she grabbed ahold of its wrist and cleanly broke it into two. The yoma screamed in an pain before she used another dagger to slice downward on its spine, effectively immobilizing it before she slit its throat and killed it.

After that was over, she looked into the deadman's land and paled a bit when she saw another wave of yoma reading to attack, their siege beasts that they used as catapults were loaded with gunk were almost ready to fire. "Are you fucking kidding me." She said out loud as the other girls walked beside her, all of them having a look of annoyance, Despair and hopelessness. Katsuragi and Hikage began to raise their arms, their index finger and middle finger held together on both hands before they made a small cross with them. "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **They yelled out, multiple puffs of smoke formed around the girls before copies of themselves stood their ground.

"We need to hold this line! If we lose this then the school is gone for good!" Hinata yelled as the remaining Lin Kuei and Haruka's puppets formed a defensive line with the group. Before the Yoma could charge and begin another slaughter, a bright golden light began to appear and surround the corrupted beasts. Rings of the golden light began to pulse to the ground as the yoma howled in pain from the jutsu that was being used. Hinata looked behind her, finding the source of the power to be none other than Asuka. Her right hand clasped around her index and middle finger as her eyes began to glow a faint green. **"Fuma Korin!" **

As she yelled the jutsu, the yoma screamed in pain as their inhuman screams in agony filled the night sky. The light got brighter as the yoma began to disappear into the thin air, their screams dying out as they were now sealed away from the human realm for good. Asuka ran to her friends with a smile on her face, Homura right beside her as she wiped the black blood off her katana. "Leave it to these two to save the day." Katsuragi joked as Homura fist bumped her.

"Can't let you girls have all the fun right? That would just be so rude." Homura joked as Hinata giggled. Hikage just smiled as she looked to her clones. "Go find any survivors and make it quick. It won't be long till more of them show up." She commanded, the clones nodding before running off along with the clones of Katsuragi. "Man, I never knew that you knew that ancient justu Asuka. Pretty cool! How did you learn it? That is something I'm pretty sure that the Hokage and older Shinobi know." Hibari asked with a smile on her face, genuinely happy and curious about the jutsu her friend used.

No answer came from the Wild bloom Shinobi as Homura turned around with confusion on her face. "Asuka.. Don't be rude to-oh my god..." she stopped herself when she saw the state her best friend was in. Her face was pale and the veins around her eyes were completely black. What scared Homura the most was her chest. Around her heart, was dark purple and a magenta colour, reptilian like skin started to replace her beautiful silky skin as she grunted in pain. "You idiot! I told you to use Fuma Korin only once! This is more than once Asuka!" Homura started to yell with tears in her eyes, gaining the attention from the others as well.

Yumi stepped behind Homura and her eyes widened when she saw Asuka's state, her ice claws dispelling as she began to gently touch the reptile like skin over Asuka's heart. "Asuka.. please tell this is only temporary.." she said as her voice became more weak, a tear began to streak down her cheek as Asuka forced a smile. "What this? It's fine! This is only a side effect of- GAG!" She coughed up blood onto Homura's black school shirt before falling into her chest. Homura held her tightly as Katsuragi looked at her ally with fear in her eyes. "We... Kakashi and Sakura can help right! Yeah! They can help! I mean... she can heal her right!" She began to say hysterically as she didn't want to even think about her friend since elementary school dying.

Yumi began to pick Asuka up from Homura's chest, using her Chakra to cast a sheet of ice on her body to stop the fever Asuka had from using Fuma Korin. "I'm taking her to see Sakura now. Hinata, Hibari, you're with me." The daughter of the Lin Kuei demanded, making the two beauties nod as they began to run into the main school building. Hinata refilling their chakra before she disappeared into the darkness of the front door.

"I hope she is going to be okay." Hikage said with sympathy in her voice, gaining a nod from Katsuragi and a sigh from Homura. "We need to go find Miyabi and Haruka and inform them on the situation. **Shadow clone jutsu." **She finished, feeling her chakra diminish a bit as two clones on herself appeared behind her. "Listen to me, find Miyabi and Haruka and tell them about Asuka's condition. Tell them to come back here as soon as possible." She commanded, gaining a nod from her clones before they took off for the northern defense line.

Just then, a loud explosion rang out as the ground began to shake, making the three busty girls to tremble as three high chakra signature began to show in the middle of the dust cloud. When it cleared, what stood in front of them made them shiver in a small douse of fear. A female yoma appeared who stood over seven feet tall with long, pale yellow hair and large breasts. She was wearing black leather pants and a black corset to match, two horns stuck out from the side of her head and a third eye was on her forehead.

The girl beside her was a pale girl with shriveled, black hair that was done up into two large pony tails. Her onyx eyes held a look of insanity in them as her maids outfit danced in the wind. Fish net stockings went up her smooth, pale legs that was held together by thigh high black heels. The final was a man who was covered in piercings from head to toe, his shirt orange-red hair was kept by a bandana around his forehead and his rinnegan gazed upon the girls. His black robe with red flower decorated the outside of the robe while his sandals were caked in mud and dry blood.

"Hello Fubuki." Homura spat as she eyed her traitorous ally, making Fubuki laugh as she saw Homura being so defensive. "Oh why be like that? I have to say that the technique was impressive. However, all you are doing is prolonging the inevitable. The door to their world is still open and it will not close into they are dead." She finished with a maddening look, causing Homura and Hikage to tighten the grip on their katana and dagger while Katsuragi had her armor over her feet again.

"How could you. After everything Konoha and the Shinobi has given you, you side with the Yoma? They wish to kill humanity!" Hikage yelled, gaining a dark chuckle from Pain as he took a step forward. "Did you ever stop to think why they first started attacking? Why they want to kill off humanity in the first place? It was the Shinobi who drove them out their homes, slaughtered them and for what? Fuel? Game? It doesn't matter. Shinobi are the reason to blame for all of this." He finished, making Fubuki nod in agreement while the female yoma stood silent.

"But that wasn't us! We can't control what the ancient Shinobi did to you but that doesn't give you the right to kill off innocent people today!" Katsuragi replied, gaining a groan from the two traitors before Fubuki smiled. "Well it was nice talking to you girls. A shame that you couldn't see what I see. We could of ruled the world as sisters. No matter. You can have your fun now." She finished as the female yoma smiled with bloodlust, walking forward to the trio who got ready for a fight. Katsuragi jumped into the air, using her momentum and chakra to enhance her speed to kick the yoma in the jaw.

However, the yoma caught her foot easily and held her in place, making her squirm and yell as the pressure around her leg tightened. "**You dirty little slut." **The femal yoma spat before throwing Katsuragi into Hikage, making them fly into another wooden hut before it looked at Homura. "Fine let's dance you gross bitch!" She yelled as she fought through her fatigue. The yoma's fingernails began to extend into long blades as it grinned evilly. It swiped downwards with a quick, precise motion, making Homura dodge and channel her flames into the katana.

She kept dodging the yoma's attack, making it more agitated as her katana began to glow a searing hot red. "Come on, just a little more..." she muttered to herself as she slid between its legs, effectively dodging another strike in the process. "**Fight me you little runt!" **The female yoma screamed, getting more angry by the second as it missed another swipe. Homura smiled as her katana was now completely red from the heat.

She rolled back to gain distance, locking her stance and held her katana out in front of her. "Come on. Let's see if you can handle this!" She taunted, gaining a growl in response from the yoma before it ran at her with terrifying speed. As it got closer, Homura smiled as she lunged forward, slicing off the yomas arm in one swipe from the super heated katana. It began to scream and thrash in pain as Fubuki looked irritated while pain kept his neutral face.

"Is that all your little pet has Fubuki? I seen better." Homura taunted, taking deep breaths as that move took more out of her than she realized. She turned around and was immediately startled by the sight, the yoma grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air, usings it's chakra to regrow it's missing arm before slamming her into the ground. Homura felt like the wind was knocked out of her, trying to cough but felt like a couple of ribs were broken as well from the impact. "You love your sword technique, do you? Well say good bye to it. Crush her hands." Fubuki demanded, making the yoma smile as it raised its foot and stomped down on Homura's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEE!" Homura began to scream in pain as the female yoma began to take pleasure in her torture. She began to twist her foot back and forth, further increasing the pain as Homura screamed higher. "PLEASE STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed in pain, making Fubuki and pain smile on seeing how much pain the young Shinobi was in.

Just then, the female yoma was frozen solid in ice, gaining the attention from Fubuki and pain as they turned around. What met their sight was Yumi back in her ice queen form and Hinata who had a scowl on her face. "That's enough Fubuki! This is between you and me!" She demanded, gaining a snicker from Fubuki while Hinata stared at Pain as if she were assessing his very soul. "Don't be stupid you idiots! Forget about me! Run!" Homura yelled as her hands were throbbing in pain. Hinata only ignored her ally and kept her gaze into Pain who stared back with a neutral face. "I won't let you Homura or my friends anymore!" She exclaimed, her dark pair dancing in the wind while her headband was around her neck.

"I see. Reinforcements?" Pain asked, giving off a smile while Homura tried to wiggle her way out the frozen yoma's feet. "Why did you guys come back! You guys need to run! Pain and Fubuki are monsters!" She screamed at Hinata and Yumi, however neither of them budged as they stared down the two evil Shinobi. "I'm just being selfish I guess... I'm here because I want to be here. This time Homura. Allow me to help you like you and Asuka helped all of us." She followed, Homura's eyes widened as she remembered what her friend was talking about. The day they first met and protected her from bullies.

"I was always crying.. and gave up before I even tried to begin with. I made so many wrong turns in life that.. I felt like I was never going to know who I truly was.. but that's when I found you guys. Asuka, Yumi, Kakashi Sensei, Haruka, Yagyu, even Hikage.. I chased after you guys. I wanted to be strong and fearless just like you Homura. We're sisters, all of us. We're strong together. That means if I have to lay down my life to protect my family... then I'll do it gladly." She finished, making Yumi smile and a tear roll down Homura's cheek.

"Let's dance, Yumi!" Fubuki yelled out as she ran towards Yumi, tackling her and sending them both into the woods, leaving Pain and Hinata behind while Katsuragi and Hikage were still passed out in the hut. Hinata began to get into a fighting stance, her right foot as an anchor while she extended her left hand out and her right hand downward. Pain only stood there, clenching his fists as his neutral face turned into a scowl. Hinata looked down to her right and saw three metal rods sticking out from a destroyed concrete wall, thinking about a plan to create an opening for herself to strike.

"Hyaaa!" She screamed, kicking them out their sockets to begin her plan. However, she was pushed back several feet away, rolling into the muddy ground as a small bit of blood rolled out from the side of her mouth. "What the?" She asked as she touched her swollen lip, looking at the crimsin substance before looking back at Pain who had only his left arm extended. She ran towards him again, gaining more speed as she closed the distance. However, Pain was unimpressed as he used his left hand again and moved it The the side, sending into tumbling into the ground again with force.

"You disappoint me." Pain mocked as he saw Hinata slowly rise from the ground, spitting out a bit of blood as she regained her footing. A cut was now visible on her head as blood started to stream down her beautiful face. She shot Pain a death glare as he only stood there in silence. 'I don't think attacking him head on will work. Come on Hinata! Think! He has to have a weakness somewhere!' She thought to herself as she began to think of ways to get past Pain's near inpenatrable guard.

She stood up and clenched her fists to her sides, blueish smoke began to emit from her hands before it grew more dense and sporadic, eventually taking on the form of a lions head on both her fists. 'I just need to find his weakness! That's when I'll strike!' She thought as she began to take a step forward before breaking into a sprint. "**Gentle Step! Twin Lion Fists!" **He yelled, running towards Pain as fast as she could. He looked towards her and began to dodge each of her attacks as she swung her fists.

She began to swing more wildly, mimicking the fight style that Hikage and Ikaruga use but to no avail, Pain was dodging them as if it was child's play to him. Pain's eyes widened when he was suddenly reminded of a memory he tried to forget, Hinata's determination reminded him of someone from his past. _'Nagato!' _The voice of Yahiko rang through his mind, temporarily distracting him enough that Hinata was able to land a solid punch, making Homura's eyes widen in shock.

'He's stunned! Now's my chance!' Hinata thought as a small smile of hope crept across her face, however, pain was no longer stunned as he sent one of the metal bars she had kicked out the socket earlier at her head, sending her flying into the air. Time seem to stop for Homura and everything went mute, seeing her closest friend being sent into the air from what looked to be a fatal injury. "HINATA!" She screamed, watching helplessly as she dropped into the ground. Homura could only watch with despair in her eyes as tears began to streak down her cheeks, remembering the day they first met when they were children.

_Flashback, several years ago_

_In the forest around Konoha Village, stood three boys, picking on a little girl as they kicked her and called her names._

_"Aww are you gonna cry!? Your such a baby!" One of the boys mocked, making the little girl tear up as the boys lackeys joined in. _

_"Hinata's a baby! She's a cry baby!"_

_"Your eyes are so weird!"_

_"You look like a freak!"_

_"You are such a nerd!"_

_Hinata could only cry as the kids were bullying her, sobbing as the kids called her names and kicked her. However, a little girls voice rang out the area, causing the boys to stop and look at the source. There were three other little girls who were from neighboring Shinobi clans. The first was a dark skinned girl who had medium length black hair that was stylized into a short ponytail. She was wearing sandals that went well with her jeans and black shirt._

_The second was a girl who had short hair that reached her shoulders, her yellow sweater vest hugging her little frame as her blue jeans were covered in dry mud. She had a small tanto sheathed behind her back and a kunai sheathed on her waist. The last was a pale girl with medium length white hair, her bright red eyes looking at the bully's with disgust as her silver kimono had shrub from bushes attached. _

_"Cut it out!" Homura yelled, making the boys narrow their eyes at the small girls. "What do you want?" The bully who had a green shirt on asked rudely, his lackeys laughing in the back as they tried to intimidate the three girls into submission. "Get out of here you brats!" The boy in the black shirt yelled, making the other boy laugh again. However, the kid in the burgundy shirt instantly went pale as he saw the crest that was stitched into their clothing. "Uh... guys... I think we should r-run.." he began to say as fear was in his voice. _

_"Yeah and whys that? Are they gonna get their mommies after us?" The green shirt kid mocked again, making Yumi and Asuka scowl while Homura was itching to fight these kids now. The burgundy shirt kid grabbed his friend by the shirt and shook him violently. "You idiot! Their crest! Look at it!" He screamed, causing the two boys to look at their shirts before paling in realization._

_Homura had the crest of the Hanzo Hashashi from the Shirai Ryu, Yumi was wearing the crest of the Bi-Han from the Lin Kuei, and Asuka was wearing the crest of her grandfather, Hanzo from Hanzo academy. "N-n-no way! You two... are the daughters of Hanzo and Bi-Han!? And your the grand daughter of Hanzo!?" The black shirt kid added, making the three little girls smile and nod._

_"Yeah! If you don't leave her alone then my dad will come and beat the snot out of you punks!" Yumi followed, making the boys laugh while the green shirt kid stepped forward. "I don't care who your dad is! You guys are nothing but brats!" He yelled through his fear, trying to punch Homura in the face in the process. However, she caught the sloppy punch in her small left hand easily, making the boys surprised until she used some her chakra in her hand, making it start to catch on fire. "My dad taught me how to fight! You don't scare me you jerk!" She exclaimed, the kid wincing in pain as her hand was heating up as much as she could. _

_"Okay! I yield! Stop that burns!" The boy yelled, making Homura snicker as she released the fire hold technique. The boy stumbled back as his friends caught him, his wrist was now red and tender as a small bit of smoke rose from his skin. "This isn't the end of this!" He shouted, the three boys running away and leaving the four little girls behind. _

_"Serves those jerks right! Hmph!" Asuka said, crossing her arms together as she looked into the direction the boys ran off to. They began to hear wimpering and sobbing from Hinata as she wiped her eyes. "Why.. did you guys help me..." she asked, running her eyes with her small hands. Yumi bent down and hugged Hinata, wrapping her arms around her as the kids sat there. "Those guys are complete jerks. You don't have to worry about them any more." She replied, helping Hinata up as Asuka grabbed a hold of her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "But.. I was weak... and I tried to fight... but I just couldn't..." she replied, making Homura giggle. "My daddy always told me that a true Shinobi never gives up!" Homura said with a fist pumped in the air, making Asuka and Yumi smile and cheer as well._

_"But... you guys... don't think my eyes are creepy..?" She asked in a small voice, waiting for them to make fun of her for how her eyes look. However, the three little girls didn't say anything rude at all. In fact, they said the exact opposite._

_"Are you kidding me? I think your eyes look cool!" Asuka said._

_"For real! They are awesome!" Homura added._

_"They aren't creepy at all!" Yumi followed._

_Hinata was shocked when she heard the three girls who she had never met before compliment her on her eyes. She began to tear up and thank the girls for saying such kinds things about her. "You wanna play with us?" Asuka asked Hinata's, making the girl nod eagerly with a big smile on her face. "Sweet! Well I'm Asuka! That's Homura and Yumi! We were with Sakura earlier but she had to go home. You can meet her tomorrow though!" Asuka said as she introduced her two friends, each of which waved and said hello._

_"I'm Hinata!" She replied, her tears gone now as she was genuinely happy. They began to run back to the village m, Hinata now smiling as she made three new friends. Friends that she would eventually call her sisters. _

_End of Flashback_

"HINATA! GET UP!" A muffled voice called out to the dark haired beauty, making her eyes slowly open as her vision was blurry. She slowly began to wiggle her fingers and toes, thanking that she could still feel them after such an impact. She coughed out a bit more blood as she waited for her vision to return to normal. Slowly, she began to push her self up, her insides felt like they were on fire as if she had multiple cracked bones and internal bleeding. She only got half way before she dropped to the ground.

Homura watched with tears in her eyes as she watched her sister try to pick herself up again, getting higher than she could the first time before standing up right finally. Hinata started to shake and wobble a bit as she used her left arm to clutch her side, wobbling over to Pain who kept a neutral face once again. It was taking everything in Hinata to not cry, to not drop to the ground. To not give up. However, her legs gave out in her and she dropped back to the muddy ground. Slowly, she began to pick herself back up again, standing up right once more as her face was covered in her own blood. Tears welled in her eyes as she began to walk to Pain once more.

"Stop... please don't come.. Hinata.." Homura said weakly as she felt the frozen yoma began to shake and Yumi's ice starting to fall off it slowly. Hinata kept walking towards Pain, knowing that she had no way to beat him or even land a hit on him but she still never gave up. Remembering her past on what happened to her life.

_'I think your eyes look cool!" _

_"True Power always comes from within."_

_"It's impossible to change yourself." _

_"She can change herself! I know she can do it!" _

_"Go Hinata!"_

_"Come on! We're sisters aren't we?"_

_"Family never gives up on each other!" _

All of this made her have the strength to walk and meet her own death in the eyes. Homura watching as she held out her hand for her friend. "Please... Hinata... I'm so sorry... please... I'm sorry..." Homura said weakly as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, seeing her best friend collapse mere feet away from her due to exhaustion. Hinata couldn't give up. She won't allow herself to give up. Even if she had one last breath in her, she would try to help her sister.

She crawled very slowly, her fingernails now caked with mud as she tried to close the distance from Homura. Her tears running down her face as she tried with all her might so hold Homura's hand. To feel her touch once again, to feel her best friend one last time before she dies. "I don't understand. Why do you resist... why do you fight even if you know that you have no chance of winning?" Pain asked, genuinely confused as to why Hinata would try this hard for a battle she know that would end in her death. "It's because... a true Shinobi.. never gives up..." she said weakly, making Homura's eyes widened as the yoma started to crack more and more.

Pain sighed as he lifted Hinata up into the air, the dark haired beauty had no strength in her to resist as she was slammed back into the ground, making a crater in the process. "HINATA!" A new voice screamed, making Homura turn to see Asuka back in the fray. Homura's eyes widened as she female yoma broke out the ice, now growling while Asuka ran into the field. "NO!" Homura screamed, pushing herself off the ground and running towards Pain and Hinata. However, they were too late as they saw Pain stab her with a metal rod, a sickening squelch ran throughout the air as the two girls stopped.

It was then, both Asuka and Homura snapped. Homura's eyes going pitch black as a tornado of fire grew around her. Asuka began to glow a highly dangerous green aura as her eyes went completely white. **"YOU BASTARD!" **Asuka screamed as she was now back her wild bloom form. However, the flame tornado died and Homura was now wielding her katana and her tanto in her hands. A black mask with red outlines was now ever her face and her eyes were now a milky white. It was a form that her father made her practice for years. She called it, Scorpion.

Asuka used her Katana's and sliced through large boulders like it were paper and kicked the large pieces of debris at rocket speed to Pain. Pain began to create a dark purple barrier around himself and blocked the initial blow, blocking and slicing threw the rest with his bare hands. However, Homura disappeared from sight and punched him straight in the jaw, effectively sending him back a couple of feet before she grabbed a large piece of rock and held it like it were a bat. She began to use the rock like a bat and slam Pain into the ground, sending him more and more into the earth as Homura didn't stop. **"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" **She screamed in anger and despair, tears running down her cheeks as the sight of Hinata being stabbed replayed in her mind over and over again like a record.

However, the female yoma ran and punched Homura out the way, sending her flying into a tree and stunning her. The yoma smiled as it ran to take advantage of Homura's opening. However, a knife was found in her thigh as she let out a howl of pain, making her look back to see Hikage and Katsuragi standing there with Miyabi and Haruka. "I'm going to enjoy killing your ugly ass." Miyabi spat as the mere thought of Yoma made her stomach churn. Haruka stared at the beast with rage as she witnessed what happened to Hinata along with Katsuragi and Hikage. "You are going to pay for the lives you ruined!" Katsuragi yelled, tears in her eyes as she couldn't believe what happened to Hinata.

"Homura. Help us take down this bitch. Asuka can handle Pain." Miyabi asked, making Homura jump up and stand beside her friends. "I'm mounting this girls head in a fucking pike. THIS IS FOR HINATA!" Homura screamed, making the other girls give a battle cry before they ran to the yoma, ready to fight. As they engaged the female yoma, Asuka kept using boulders to slam Pain into the ground, making him cough up blood before he stood up with anger in his face.

"Your power is impressive yes but mine is still greater than yours!" He shouted, punching into the ground before it started to shake. Just then, a large amount of water began to sweep Asuka away as she tried to fight against the current. Pain started to run across water, dodging the rage induced attacks as Asuka shot out energy balls. He failed to see one as it managed to strike him, sending him on top of a building. He used his momentum to absorb the damage before he rolled into his stomach, holding out his hands to block the oncoming attacks from Asuka. She began to charge a large amount of chakra and shot it towards Pain, making him jump away as the house was reduced into a smouldering crater.

She jumped as her chakra began to take form of a wolf, running and dodging from Pain's attacks. She ran forth and punched in the face, making him grunt in pain as he was sent back a couple of feet. She began to walk eerily slow towards pain, an aura of revenge surrounding her as the wolf around her looked at Pain with a snarl. The water spalshing underneath her feet before she did a leg sweep, kicking majority of the water up and towards Pain.

"All mighty push!" He shouted, making the water stop before it could hit him and change its direction. However, the paw of the wolf started to strike around pain, making him block and dodge before the other paw grabbed onto his head. "Nice try!" Asuka shouted before punching him as hard as she could, sending him flying into the nearby mountain. He scowled in annoyance before multiple debris fell from the impact, bruising his body before it sent him to the ground.

"Universal pull!" He shouted, making a mile wide piece of rock come out from the mountain and sent it to crush Asuka. As the giant sliver of rock landed, causing a deafening shockwave and a large influx of chakra to emit. After that was over, Pain thought that was the end of Asuka, only to be wrong as the rock began to shake and more powerful chakra began to seep from the cracks. "THAT WONT WORK ON ME!" Asuka shouted, making Pain run into the woods as fast as he could. Asuka followed suit, matching his speed as the water from his attacks followed behind her. He grunted in annoyance before jumping off a cliff, gliding through the air before reaching the ground.

He began to hop back and forth over rocks, trying to gain more distance from Asuka but she was catching up to him and fast. He looked behind him and found running again, catching up to him with relative ease. He jumped into the air and kicked his way off the trees like a pinball machine, using the force to glide and gain more distance from Asuka.

He landed on a log in the middle of a swamp, not hearing Asuka at all. He began to jump into a hollowed out tree, listening for tells of Asuka as he raised his hand out into the air. He released a small black black from his hands that floated into the air, aligning itself with the sun as it slowly grew in size. Just then, he hopped out the tree just in time, dodging Asuka's attacks as he landed back on a rocky surface. "Planetary Sevastopol!" He shouted, making the ground shake as many rocks and boulders started to float into the air. Fissures began to emit in the ground as Asuka began to use more of her chakra.

However, Pain encased her into a rocky sphere, blocking yet another energy attack from the young Shinobi in the process. He began to raise her in the air, locked in the ground she was in as she fired more of her long ranged attacks. Pain enclosed himself in a rocky boulder once again to block an attack. Using more rocks to keep her anchored into the floating rock she was on. When she was high enough, Pain began to use the remaining rocks and sent them flying at her at Mach level speed, each of which made deafening shockwaves towards where Asuka was as she tried to deflect the rocks but to no avail.

One rock was lucky enough to hit her on the head and made everything turn black.

_Asuka's subconscious _

_Asuka was in a white void. Not a single thing was visible in the void as if this was the beginning of life itself. _

_"I'm not... strong enough..." he muttered out as her voice echoed, her body was cold to the touch as goosebumps began to form. As she kept her face to the floor, she began to hear footsteps that echoed throughout the area. It began to grow louder as the footsteps got louder and several started to appear. "Come one, Asuka. I never taught you to give in." A familiar voice began to ring out as her eyes widened in surprise._

_She looked up to see three men standing before her. One was dressed in a blue gi with two daggers on each side of his waist. A scar ran down his right eye with a blue headband wrapped around his short, flowed hair. The second was someone that was not only wearing a pitch black gi but his skin itself was black and his eyes were white. It was accompanied with a grey mask with mesh wire in the inside, allowing his voice to be heard and not be hampered._

_The last was a man that she knew all two well. He was in a dark yellow gi with two katana's on his back. His hair was done into a short ponytail and his golden mask was off his face, allowing her to see his chiseled jaw. It was Kuai Liang, Bi-Han Liang, and Hanzo Hashashi. Her grandfather._

_"GRANDPA!" She yelled, running to Hanzo and hugging him tightly as if he was about to go. Hanzo only smiled as he ran his hands through his granddaughters hair. "Hello, Asuka." He replied, making her start to tear up as she heard his voice. She broke the hug and gave two hugs to Kuai and Bi-Han which Kuai gave her one back while Bi-Han only grunted._

_"What's this I hear about not being strong enough?" Kuai Liang asked her as her gaze went back to the floor. "Pain... I... don't think I can beat him.." she quietly replied, gaining a sigh from Hanzo as the void began to morph into the fire gardens of the Shirai Ryu. "Pain is somebody who harbours hate for everyone. Who believes that Jiraiya's ideal of peace is nothing but a mere fantasy." Hanzo said, the once beautiful gardens were now filled with ash and destroyed huts._

_"He corrupted my allies, both Sektor and Cyrax. I had no choice but to kill them. It puns my heart to say this Asuka. But we weren't strong enough to defeat pain." Kuai Liang followed, the area morphing into the ruined Lin Kuei temple as piles of bodies littered throughout the area. "I will admit. That bastard did get the best of me. But I was the closest to finding out where he truly is. The real pain that is." Bi-Han continued in his ghostly voice, hints of anger inside as the mere thought of Pain made him pissed._

_Asuka's eyes widened when she heard Bi-Han say those words and looked back to Hanzo. "Is that true Bi-Han? There is a way to defeat Pain?" She asked with a small bit of hope in her voice. "Yes. You see, when we fought on the mountains after I told you and Yumi to run. I was able to take one of his piercings out of his body. I guess I held it too tight because I pricked my finger on it. That's when I saw small visions of his real body near where your real body is right now if we are correct." Bi-Han finished, making Asuka's eyes widen before they were filled with sadness._

_"What's wrong Asuka? I know you can beat him." Kuai Liang asked, looking at his nieces friend as a tear escaped her eye. "But... I failed... Konoha village was destroyed... our home is gone..." she choked out, making Hanzo sigh as he cradled her head in his hands and made her look up. "That is where you are wrong Asuka. Konoha never was the Shinobi's home. The Shinobi itself made it home.." he started, the scenery now morphing into Konoha village before Pain's assault. There it showed a young Asuka running down the street to school with Hinata, Homura, and Sakura. playing on the swings together, and the most important day. The day when they all met Katsuragi, Hikage, Haruka, Yagyu, Hibari, Mirai, Ikaruga, and Miyabi. The day the they all went from best friends to sisters._

_"You are a lot stronger than you think Asuka. The Fire Gardens, Konoha Village, Lin Kuei temple, and Hebijo Academy can all be rebuilt. The Shinobi can be reborn. So go Asuka. Rebuild them. I want you to lead the new era of Shinobi along with your sisters. I know you have it in you. Harumi and Satoshi knew it too." Hanzo said as a tear ran down his face from the mention of his wife and child._

_"Kick his ass." Bi-Han said before he disappeared._

_"Tell my daughter I love her. And I know she will make an excellent Grandmaster for the Lin Kuei." Kuai Liang said before he too disappeared, leaving Hanzo and Asuka alone._

_"Are... you happy here grandpa.." Asuka asked Hanzo who gave a genuine smile. " I am, child. I am finally reunited with my wife and daughter again. Though... it pains me to say that I won't get to see my two other daughters to take over the Shirai Ryu..." he trailed off, a sad smile on his face as he slowly began to disappear._

_"Listen to me Asuka. Please watch over Homura and Miyabi. I know they can be hard headed, and stubborn just like their mother... but when they take over the Shirai Ryu. Please be there for them. I love you Asuka. And tell Homura and Miyabi I love them as well." Hanzo said before he disappeared along with the scenery, a bright light began to emit in her eyes as she kept her head down._

_"I love you too... Grandpa." Asuka replied, wiping the tears away._

_The bright grew brighter and Asuka woke back up in the real world._

_Human Realm_

The giant sphere was rock Pain had Asuka trapped in began to shake violently as the rock itself began to fall to the ground. Just then, a loud boom rang out as the rock like prison that held her was broken, revealing Asuka who was standing up with determination in her eyes. She began to crouch and put strength into her legs, her chakra flowing through her as the ground beneath her feet began to crack.

She lunged forward, making the ground crack into a crater from the mere force Asuka had in her jump and flew towards the ground at Pain. She landed on the dirt floor and ran at him. He began to match her speed and sprint towards her, his hand drawn back to punch her in the face. Wen he drew closer, she planted her foot into the ground and parried his attack, throwing into away and ripping out one of his piercings in the process.

He tumbled to the ground, his black and red cap now covered in mud as he rolled onto his knees. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. Asuka was now in possession of one of the piercings. She began to twirl it around in her hands as the bloody pike coated her hand. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought before jabbing herself in the shoulder, smoke coming out the wound as it stung for a bit.

However, her eyes widened as she saw a vision of a severely weakened and skinny man with short dark red hair, hiding in a hollowed out tree. 'I found him!' She thought to herself as more hope began to appear. Pain was somewhat impressed as he got his footing back and eyes Asuka carefully. 'Her hesitation is gone. Did she finally learn how to control the inbalance of her Chakra?' He thought to himself as more questions began to appear.

Asuka was about to speak until she felt a wave of hope and anxiety wash over her. 'Hinata is alive! I can still feel her chakra! Please be okay!' She thought as a smile crest across her face. Her skin now glowing green. However, instead of the sporadic and wild green aura that used to surround her. It was more calm, soothing and warm. Pain rose an eyebrow as he noticed her aura as well and came to a conclusion. 'I see... she mastered the Wild Bloom form.' He concluded.

"Do you understand what true pain feels like? If you cannot know the same pain, you can never truly understand another person." He spoke, making Asuka narrow her eyes as she clenched her fist. "Take me to where your real body is! I have something I wanna talk to you about." She rebutted, making Pain raise an eyebrow again in curiousity. "Oh? So you noticed that there is a real body right?" He said, making it clear that he would do no such thing for her.

Asuka growled as her body began to glow green. "Fine then. I'll go myself! You asked for it! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **She yelled, making two copies of herself. Both of which was holding a small, purple pellet in her hand. The real Asuka began to charge another chakra infused energy ball into her hand as she stared daggers at Pain. His eyes widened as the smoke began to envelop Asuka entirely. 'Here comes the first Shriuken.' He thought as he readied himself. As if on cue, the shriuken shot though the smoke and towards Pain, making him lock his feet and extend his hands out.

"**Almighty push!" **He shouted, making the shriuken stop before it could hit him. However, his eyes widened as realization washed over. 'What? Impossible! Did she launch the second shriuken using the shadow shriuken jutsu!?' He internally began to think a way out of the predicament as he held the shriukens. However, Asuka smiles as she finally found a weakness of Pain, his guard now dropping as she watched more closely. 'That's it! He has a tell! There's a five second interval each time before a jutsu!' She began to smile as hope filled her heart, her mind racing to find ways to exploit this for her gain. Meanwhile, Pain released the hold on the shriuken and stabbed the clones of Asuka in the sides, making them disappear in a puff of smoke before jumping out the way from the barreling attack, resulting it striking a stone wall.

'Four seconds to go!' Pain thought as he landed on the Moutan Asuka's shriuken made, gazing at her with a smug smile on his face. 'She missed me twice with her attacks.. pitiful. It's over Asuka.' He thought as he was down to three seconds. However, the ground beneath him began to shake as smoke began to emit from the cracks. Eventually, the ground beneath him exploded. Shooting into the sky and ready to pummel Pain was many clones and copies of Asuka. "WE HAVE TWO SECONDS LEFT! MAKE IT COUNT!" She shouted from somewhere in the crowd, making it more difficult for Pain to locate where she was.

However, Pain was able to use his jutsu once again, sending them back as many began to disappear. That was only a temporary solution as more clones began to rise instead of the fallen. "Some one like you should just realize when to give up!" He shouted as his jutsu began to push the clones and the real Asuka back into the a group. However, his eyes widened in shock as he saw them begin to hold one another o they won't blow away from the sheer force of Pain's power. 'Dammit! There holding each other!' He thought as he pushed more into his attack.

Eventually, the Jutsu stopped as majority of the copies fell to the ground and disappeared, leaving only the real Asuka and two copies on each side of her. 'Impossible! She withsood my attack!?' He thought as a slight shiver of fear ran down his spine. She began to channel one of her favourite attacks into her palm, a sphere of blue energy began to emit as she began to put strength in her legs.

'I have five seconds before I can use my jutsu again. This distance can work for me.' Pain thought as he waited for Asuka to sprint to use her attack. However, what caught him off guard was that she had her two copies grab her by the arms and yank her into the air, sending her flying towards Pain and frightening speeds. "You should realize that the girl you harmed was by best friend! She is a true Shinobi and someone I'm glad to call me sister. And she taught me a valuable lesson in life!" She yelled as the distance between them was shortened and the pale blue attack grew in chakra density.

"THAT A TRUE SHINOBI NEVER GIVES UP! **RASENGAN!"** She screamed, slamming her palm into Pain's chest as hard as she could, creating a sonic boom as Pain was shot into the mountains wall at super sonic speed. Asuka smiled as she fell to the ground from the air, the Rasengan taking more of her chakra out of her than she initially thought of as she tried to hold her Wild Bloom. She stood her ground, sensing that Pain was weakened from her attack as she slowly walked to his unconscious body.

She knelt down beside him and deactivated Wild Bloom, beginning to slowly take out the piercings that oradained his body. 'Before he died... Kuai Liang told me that Pain received his chakra through these... if I take them out... then he shouldn't move anymore.' She thought as she pulled the bloody piercings out one by one, remembering what her grandpa told her when she was training.

_Flashback_

_"Asuka... I want you to remember something. That a strong Shinobi stands up from theirselves. But a stronger Shinobi stands up for others." Hanzo told her granddaughter who looked at her grandpa with curiosity._

_"What do you mean grandpa?" She asked, making Hanzo chuckle. "I mean that you must act as the sword and shield like a true Shinobi. Regardless of race, humanity, or another species. There are others out there who need protectiom Asuka. People who are too afraid to speak. People who have been silenced. We must help them, even if it means society won't accept us. Shinobi always stand up for what is right." He finished before walking back into the gut of the fire gardens, leaving his granddaughter to think of his words before going back to training._

_End of flashback_

Asuka closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall out as she remembered her grandfathers words. "Sword and shield... I promise grandpa... I'll live up to what you believed in.. for you , Harumi and Satoshi." She said before standing up, looking into the direction the real Pain was hiding in.

Just then, she heard skid marks falling from the rock slide, two voices calling out as they approached her. "You are going aren't you?" Rin asked, her purple mask now off her face as her tits were covered in dirt and grime. Asuka only nodded in response as she kept her sight at Pain's location. "You know that's a suicide mission right?" Hikage followed, making her nod again as she began to take a step.

"If you are going then I'm going." Rin declared, walking up to Asuka with her katana in hand. Asuka opened her mouth to respond but Rin already had cut her off. "Save it. This bastard is responsible for killing my students. I'm going, Asuka. You are lucky to even be alive right now anyway." Rin finished, making Asuka sigh as Hikage stepped beside her. "Relax. Sakura is already fixing up Hinata right now. Shes breathing normally and her organs are intact. She's gonna be okay. Kakashi sensei and Tsunade sensei are moping up the rest of the yoma right now as we speak." She finished, making Asuka sigh in relief before wiping her tears away.

"Fine... I hope Yumi can deal with Fubuki... in the mean time.. let's finish this once and for all." She said, the three busty girls walking towards the real Pain's hideout, ready to finish his rain of terror once and for all.

**And done! Now first things first, I wanna say sorry that this is coming super late. My car broke down and needless to say, I had to spend a HEAP load of money to fix it. Anyway, now about the chapter.**

**This will be a mini Shinobi arc that will focus on entirely introducing the Shinobi girls from both Naruto and Senran Kagura. Now you maybe thinking, shouldn't Kakashi and Jiraiya be dead already? Well I already have plans for them and they will be in the endgame where a massiv battle for earth will commence. If I were to write this and Yumi's fight, this chapter would of been over like 20k words lol so instead, I'm gonna Break it down to this.**

**Chapter 29 will be Pain's backstory like we see in Naruto Shippuden.**

**Chapter 30 will be Homura, Miyabi and Katsuragi against the female yoma.**

**Chapter 31 will be Yumi vs Fubuki and the evacuation of Hebijo Academy. Meaning that the school will be destroyed so Obito and Fubuki can't gain their secrets. They will also meet Demiurge and Namira in this chapter.**

**Chapter 32 is where they meet Issei and the gang for the first time. That will INSTANLY LEAD INTO BASARA AND CHISATOS DATE.**

**Now, one last thing. Wild Bloom and Crimson aren't made up names I gave them which is similar to Narutos forms we see in the Anime/Manga. If you watch the season finale of the first season of Senran Kagura, Asuka and Homura obtain the super secret ninja scrolls which is the equivalent to Ying and Yang. Asuka receiving the good side while Homura got the bad side. **

**Also, instead of making Hanzo an old man like we see in Senran Kagura. I made him MK11's old version of Hanzo. Also, yes Homura's form is called scorpion cause I couldn't think of anything else lol. And when I mean sisters, I mean that they known each other for so long that they are family. They are sisters. The only who are BLOOD RELATED are Miyabi, Homura and Asuka.**

**Anyway, I think I covered everything.**

**Until next time! **


	29. Life 28-Nagato's Origin

**Hey guys welcome back! Now this chapter will focus on Pain like we see in the anime of Naruto Shippuden but it will play out a bit differently at the end. You will see what I mean when lol. **

**Grearyharry- Yeah I'm still here my man. Just tryna juggle some things around so I'm just trying to balance it out. Besides this was Pain to write out too lol. **

**Harpylips- I really haven't decided who is gonna be carnage or Lasher yet. What I want for season 4 is to have a Symbiote arc where it starts off with just Carnage and Lasher but we will see Scream, Hybrid, Toxin, and Phage. I want carnage and Lasher to go to one of Issei's rivals and Scream to bond to Rias or Akeno. I don't know. Give me some ideas on who should bond with who in the Symbiote arc.**

**Fisherlaw373- thanks a lot for understanding man. It's just hectic right now so I'm just trying to balance everything out. Regardless though, I'm going to write this all the way to the Trihexa arc.**

**Floridagenki- no no it's okay. I'm just gonna stick it out and keep writing and push chapters out as fast as I can. Also, Issei won't have any girls that will be friends with benefits like Basara has Lady J and Rain. I was considering the idea of having a small, funny drink night with him and Aika Kiryuu but decided against it because 1. It would be too forced. And 2. They rarely ever talk outside of school so we don't know how they would click together or if they would click at all. I do actually like the Idea of having Rangiku. Instead of having Bennia, I'm gonna swap her out for Rangiku. so yeah I'm swapping out her for Rangiku. Orihime stays because her being an extra healer along with Landred, Sakura, Aki, Asia and Chisato would be great lol. I'm really sorry for those who wanted to see Bennia. **

**Akilja95- I'm gonna take harpylips ideas about Caesar Clown taking Carnage and Lasher and fusing it to one of Issei's rivals . One of which will be from the One Piece series. This also works for me by slowly introducing the rest of the Symbiotes. Having Caesar do this could lead to him attracting more attention from Aizen, Katarea, Silver Samurai, or even Doctor Doom. Blackbeard however will DEFINITELY be a gang rival of both Boa and Caesar. Also, Asuka will be able to use Sage mode and summon the toads as well as the wolf aura she had while fighting Pain. Kakashi will be the wielder of Thor's hammer however. I'll just say that someone else will be worthy as well. Is it Asuka? Tsunade? Who knows lol. Finally, yes there will be a cut where it signifies where the SoL mini arc fights. It won't start as soon as the girls reach Nazarick, I want them to relax and rest since they literally fought a Shinobi war. **

**Adamcoleera- No No. Chifusa and Saeko are still Shinobi. I plan on going into full detail where they are and what mission there on during the SoL mini arc and had a full. Chapter dedicated to them. In this fic, Chifusa is a Rogue Shinobi and Saeko is her most notorious student. Also, yes Saeko will be VERY SAIDISTIC and will easily become friends with Akeno. Also, expect Aki to make a move on Basara after his scene with Mio. So as of right now, Chisato is first and this is how his relation will become more in love rather than fuck like wild animals. Don't get me wrong, they will fuck like wild animals after but they will also fully admit they are in love with each other. After that, it will be Mio which will happen in the Loki arc. It will be after that, it will be Aki, Landred, Zest and Yuki. I'm gonna keep with the anal, Sumatra and halfway. I'm just afraid it will get repetitive.**

**Edwardsron058- I'm going to give the hammer to Kakashi, but there will be two others that might be able to hold it lol. Also, it will start it near the end of chapter 32 and will lead into chapter 33 where the date happens. And when I mean date, it's gonna be the most romantic, slowly deep and most likely cheesy sex ever lol. **

**Theraceytracey- Basara and Chisato's lemon will happen later on in the SoL mini arc and not the start. It will start with the Shinobi girls meeting Rias, Mios and the rest of the girls including Basara and Issei. The SoL arc will consist of Issei having some Lime, stripping scenes with Akeno and Xenovia which will maybe end in a a tiny bit of Lemon. No penetration, just them sucking him off. It will also have some chapters where it's the girls bonding over drinks and partying while the same goes for the boys (Basara, Issei, Kiba, Gasper, and Saji.) That will lead into Loki. **

**Guest Wolfx- I had Sapphire on here for a while man. It won't be forced, I have a plan to get here on here but it won't happen for a while. And when I mean a while I MEAN A WHILE LOL. **

**Guest DarkSabbath- naw man. Just been having bad luck that's all. I'm writing this all the way till the Trihexa arc.**

**Therealtwoface9- That gives me a better idea to introduce more symbiotes in here like Phage, Toxin, Scream and Hybrid. I could have Cletus Cassidy and another villain from One Piece be fused to the symbiotes. Thanks for liking the action chapters lol. The way I want the Shinobi girls and devil/demon girls is have to where that there clothes will rip off if they take damage like slashes, burns or energy blasts. Ya know. The way you would think it would happen instead of it happening it to do wind pressure or just because lol. **

**Thechampionmike957- I like the idea of Pain and Aizen lol now that Bennia was swapped for Rangiku. Blackbeard will be able to use his powers on everyone including Basara and Issei. Boa Hancock will also be able to use her devil fruit powers as well on anyone and everyone. The devil fruits in this fic are similar to Sacred Gears but are only found down south in Mexico and the Caribbean. She ate one, and Luffy ate one as well. Before you ask, no Liffy won't show up at all or any of the straw hats till the very end where the battle of earth commences. There will be nods to him and the crew from Boa, Rain and Lady J. **

**Otherbarry6- Yeah I didn't want them to be all added for it to be to confusing so I thought just adding them as multiple chapters before going into the SoL arc. Also, oh yeah lol Asuka and Miyabi are definitely going to fight over Basara and who gets to sleep with him first. Expect Homura to get into a rivalry with one of the girls from Issei's Harem. **

**Now one last thing since I got a couple of messages about it. This fic will strongly follow the anime/Manga/Light Novel Of Testament of Sister New Devil and High School DxD. There will be some original arcs for SoL and Villains from different series as well. It's basically an "Anime Cinematic Universe" lol. In this world, not only devils, Angels, and fallen angels exist. But demons, Divine Gods, Overlords, Youkai, Shinobi, Nekomata's, Vampires and many more. However, don't expect them to show up that much until the final battle. You guys will see what I mean when the fic progresses.**

**Lets rock!**

**_Life 28- Nagato's Origin_**

_Hiroshima, Japan_

"Shit shit shit!" A woman's voice rang out as Hinata slowly was opening her eyes, the vision becoming more clear by the second as multiple figures stood over her.

"Wake up!" Another voice rang out, making her eyes flutter more to regain their vision. 'Katsuragi... No... Ikaruga?' She thought as her vision became more clear. Sakura stood over her with a smile on her face, beside her was Ikaruga who also had a look of relief plastered on her beautiful face. Above her stood Yagyu who was covered in soot and grime and Mirai who was bleeding from her head.

"E-everyone.." she slowly said, starting to sit up with the help of Ikaruga. She looked around and saw she was in the medical bay. The dim lights and candles flickering as more explosions went off outside. "Thank goodness you were alright. I thought we lost you." Mirai added, making the other girls smile and nod while Hinata still took in her surroundings.

"Thank you.. everyone." She responded with a smile on her face, her body aching as her muscles where sore. Suddenly, the bombs stopped as the building no longer shook. Everyone stood there in silence, expecting a yoma to charge in the room and try to end their lives. As if on cue, the metal door shot up and slammed into a wall, revealing Miyabi who was wielding her last knife in her left hand.

"The final push of Yoma we're defeated by Jasmine and Kakashi. I believe that Asuka has defeated Pain. I can no longer sense the sixth's pain's Chakra." Everyone had a major sigh in relief, knowing that they pushed back the final wave of Yoma. "I'm going to report this to Tsunade and Jiraiya. In the mean time, you guys stay here and rest. I don't know when they will retaliate." Yagyu added before walking into the dark hallway. 'Asuka... you did it... I'm proud of you.. Idiot.' She thought as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"So where is Asuka now?" Ikaruga asked, making Miyabi sigh. "Her, Rin and Hikage has found the real pain and gone to kill him. We are still dealing with Fubuki and the female yoma outside. Obito however, had managed to escape from Saeko and Chifusa in the southern defenses." She finished, making the other Shinobi girls sigh in annoyance. "We must go and help them!" Ikaruga said as she gripped the handle of her katana, however, Sakura stopped her. "We cannot. There is still many wounded and fallen out in the school and outside. We are going to need your help to oversee the rescue." She finished, making Ikaruga sigh before releasing her grip.

"You are right. Girls. Round up any survivors and assist Yumi and Homura as best you can." Ikaruga commanded, the girls nodded as Sakura ran to help the wounded while Hinata ran with Miyabi. Ikaruga sighed as she unsheathed her holy sword, feeling the holy energy radiate off as she ran out the class.

'Asuka. You better be safe.'

_Location Unknown, Japan _

Asuka, Rin and Hikage walked through the endless forest for hours, searching for the body of the real Pain. They all walked silently as they made their way to the location, each of them remembering their allies demise as they reached closer.

"Is this it?" Rin asked as she pulled off her mask, eyeing the hollowed out tree and cave carefully. Asuka only nodded as she used her knuckles to tap for a soft spot, looking for the entrance to find Pain. Hikage started to help her as both busty girls began to search. As they got closer to the centre, Asuka noticed that her arm went through the wall of branch's and grass, feeling nothing but open air on the other side.

"Found it." She said, pushing the curtain away and stepping inside with her teacher and friend. The cave was black, offering little to no light as they entered the halls. At the end of the cave, stood a woman with short blue hair and a black robe on. Her blue leaf headband wrapped around her head as the red flowers decorated her robes. Beside her was a severely skinny and weak looking man. His bones were visible and his red, dead hair looked like it hasn't been washed in years. "Geez, and I thought the sixth Pain was ugly. But this fucker takes the cake." Hikage joked before Rin bumped her shoulder, making her focus.

The woman noticed the three Shinobi girls and stepped in front of her ally, ready to fight and kill the ones who threatened her and her ally. "It's Alright Konan." Said a weak and tired voice, making her eye twitch and look behind her. "B-b-but nagato!" She began to protest, wondering why he wouldn't allow her but he continued. "I said it's alright Konan." He re assured, making her grunt in annoyance before stepping to the side. Asuka looked up and the first thing she had noticed was that not only was he skinny, but was in a wooden chariot that constricted his movement. Also, the black metal rods were shoved into his back and looked almost to painful to even move. "Are you the real Pain?" Rin asked, her holy sword sheathed on her side as Nagato simply nodded. "I see, so Peace has finally stumbled onto me." He responded, the group staring another down as the three girls remembered seeing their friends murdered in front of them.

Her brother Takeda, her mother Harumi, her sister Satoshi, her father Hanzo, Kuai Liang, Bi-Han, Ryona, Murasaki, Ryobi, Genko and Senko. All were murdered by Pain and his plans. The mere thought made the three busty Shinobi to rush and kill Pain from the start. Asuka felt Wild Bloom radiating from her at dangerous levels as Pain only stared at her. "Tell me.. do you wish to kill me? I... am the architect of all your Pain... the vendetta is right in front of you." He added, making her more angry before trying her best to calm down. As she sat there trying to control her emotions, Pain continued on his rant. "I formed the Atatsuki to stop the cycle of Pain the Shinobi have started. I wish to bring true peace rather than those fools Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hanzo, Kuai, Bi-Han and Tsunade has tried to do. Anyway, if you do not have an answer, I will assume that you have nothing to contribute but to sacrifice yourselves for my plans."

As he said this, the contraption around his feet opened to reveal a hidden spike, flying at Asuka at a high level speed. The spike stabbed her in her stomach as two more flew towards Rin and Hikage. The two grunted in painwhile Asuka remained silent. "Typical. At a close distance, I can control your chakra. Rest assured, I didn't damage any of your vital organs." Nagato added, making Konan smile in amusement. However, when the three girls looked back at Pain, he noticed their chakra spiking and an image of power and death seeping out. For Rin, it a ghostly image of a pitch black wolf surrounded her body, it's blood red eyes gazing upon the duo with annoyance. Asuka had a ghostly image of a toad, it's green outline gazing upon Konan with pure white eyes. The final was Hikage, she had an image of a bear over her body that had green eyes.

The moment Pain seen their forms, he recoiled and flinched in fear as their auras screamed and covered the room. He wanted to yell and thrash in agony but the aura was so dense that all he could do was silently throw his body around, hoping for it to stop. Eventually, it began to die, allowing him to drop his head to the ground and shake uncontrollably. Konan looked up to see her companion shaking. "Are you alright? Nagato?" She asked with concern. Nagato ignored her and slowly looked at the girls, each of them still having the spikes imbedded in their body. 'They purposely didn't move at all...' he thought with a tiny bit of fear running down his spine.

"We came here... to talk to you.. and confirm something.." Hikage stuttered our, her gaze still kept to the floor. Nagato was taken back by this, his eyes widening and his rinnegan in full view. "Confirm... something?" He asked, his voice full of confusion and shock. Asuka lifted her head, her body trembling as she met the eyes of Pain. "I just... wanted to confirm my feelings... if I were to confront an enemy.. what would I do?" She asked, slowly lifting her hand and grabbing onto the spike that was in her gut. "I wasn't so sure myself either.." Rin followed, slowly taking out the spike that was inside her. Nagato widened his eyes more as he stared at the girls who defied the impossible. "And?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as his gaze landed in Asuka.

Slowly but surely, Asuka started to slide the spike out her body, grunting in pain as the wooden spike slowly came out her body, making her hands covered in blood. Hikage and Rin began to do the same, both grunting as their blood coated their hands. Asuka started to shake as she pulled more of the spike out her body, her beige sweater vest now coated in fresh blood. "Even now... I wanna kill you so bad! I can't forgive you for killing my mama and daddy!" She screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks, remembering the bodies of Hanzo, her mother Harumi, her three year old sister Satoshi, and her big brother Takeda. With one final yell, she pulled the spike from her body, followed by Rin and Hikage who did the same. The spikes landed on the group with an audible clash, making Konan surprised from such a feat. 'That's impossible! They can resist Nagato's chakra up close like this!? That's impossible!' She thought with a tinge of fear running down her spine.

Even Nagato was surprised to see the girls resist his power, fear slowly began to take over his senses as he watched the girls run towards him. "HYAAAA!" Asuka screamed, readying her self as Rin and Hikage followed. Konan stepped in front of Nagato, ready to parry their attacks and protect her ally. As Asuka began to get closer to her objective, she began to have a memory of her father, talking to her with Homura and Miyabi when they were little girls.

_FlashBack_

_Asuka, Homura, and Miyabi were in the fire gardens, meditating as the wind silently passed through the air. From a distance, they were able to hear Hinata training with Sakura and Yagyu while Kakashi was with Jiraiya, teaching a class of Shinobi. _

_They began to hear footsteps coming towards them, making Miyabi crack an eye upon then making her eyes widened in excitement. "DADDY!" She screamed, running and tackling Hanzo. Asuka and Homura got up and jumped on their father, making him laugh and play with them for a while. "Hello girls. I been looking for you actually." Hanzo replied, his golden mask hanging around his neck while his hood was down. _

_The three sister sat down on the rock, the pond to their left was filled with fishes as Harumi was feeding them. Hanzo sat down, crossing his legs as he looked at his daughters. "I wanna talk to you three about something i had discussed with Kuai Liang, Jiraiya and Tsunade. We want you three to be better than we ever were if you become Hokage.." Hanzo added, making his daughters confused._

_"What do you mean dad?" Homura asked, making Hanzo sigh. "What I mean is that... many years ago. We all took part in a war for the earth... many beings and Shinobi fell that day. We had hoped that the war would end the way the factions behave... that the Shinobi, Ghouls, Sorcerors and Hero Clan would stop. That it would end and we could all live in peace.." he continued, remembering his battles fighting the evil sorcerers Ikiji, Kaecillius, and Davenoch. _

_"Even now, I can see that there's too much hate in the world..and it was our job to do something about this hatred and yet, even now I'm not sure how to do it. I don't want to put this on you girls... but please... promise me you will lead the Shirai Ryu, The Lin Kuei and Konoha Village on the path we couldn't." He asked, his gaze low as he waited for his daughters to leave._

_"Don't worry dad! We'll be the best Grandmaster the Shirai Ryu has ever seen!" Homura exclaimed with a fist in the air, followed by Asuka and Miyabi. Hanzo looked at them and smiled, before it turned into full blown laughter. "I'm glad you girls are my students. I can't believe your mother wanted you three as scholars." He said with a grin, making Harumi look at him with annoyance. _

_"I HEARD THAT HANZO!" His wife screamed, making him go pale as his daughters giggled. Hanzo has fought countless enemies that could destroy the world, enemies that could threaten the balance of power. However, the one thing he was truly afraid of was his wife being angry, it was always something that made him scared. He let out a deep chuckle as he walked with the girls back to the courtyard, smiling as he felt relief on his shoulders while walking with his daughters._

_End of Flashback_

Konan has stepped into the way, blocking the three girls attacks before Rin and Hikage jumped back to gain distance, leaving Asuka who was right in front of Konan. Her fist began to shake, her mind was flooded with emotions as she began to tear up more. "My daddy... believed that the day would come when we could all live in peace. The Shinobi, Ghouls, Sorcerors and the Hero Clan could be free from its tarnished past and truly forgive one another... I was so young when he told me this that I was barely paying attention but...". Asuka trailed off, her body shaking as she remembered her family.

She eventually dropped her stance, making not only Konan but Rin and Hikage to be surprised. "Asuka what are you doing? This bastard needs to die!" Hikage voiced ourt, remembering her allies being slaughtered in the siege of Konoha from Pain and his sick goals. Asuka ignored her as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, letting out a deep sigh as she continued. "My daddy entrusted me and my sisters to find the answer... to make his dream a reality... I got excited about it, that he told us that he wanted us to be better.. to be the best hokage for the Shinobi... Now.. I think I finally understood what daddy meant..." Asuka trailed off, her mind keep replaying that day in the fire gardens.

"It isn't so simple. It's not like it could just happen in a day... and be done with it. I was honestly such a fool to believe so." She finished, her gaze kept low as Rin began to comfort her. Nagato narrowed his eyes as he looked at the young Shinobi, not knowing what to believe from her words. "Still, it doesn't not change the fact that you can't forgive me. Words of forgiveness come easy, yet actions of forgiveness and love does not." He replied, making Hikage growl.

"So you sit here on your high horse and believe that humanity will never stop this? That we will do nothing but kill each other over the most fucking idiotic shit? I get that there are idiots out there who want nothing more than that but it is a Shinobi's job to stop them no matter the cost." Rin said to the bounded Nagato who casted his gaze to her. "Oh really? Centuries ago, back when you were known as the Assassins, you all caused murder and panic throughout the lands of Israel, Italy, Greece, America and England. Thinking that you can solve all the worlds problems with a flick of a blade. Your ancestor, Altaïr Ibn La Ahad, believed that he was able to stop this from happening. However, what he only did was prolong the inevitable. Me." Nagato said to her, making Asuka shake from the emotions she was having.

"Yeah... your right... he may have only prolonged the inevitable.. his worlds reflect an ideal that could of happened in the past and paved the future for all Shinobi... but that is long since forgotten to the Shinobi today." She followed, making Nagato narrow his eyes. "Didn't you want to kill me? To complete what your father couldn't and bring peace to the Shinobi?" He replied, making Hikage growl again.

"Because of you, Pain.. we have no where to go... Konoha Village, The Fire Gardens, Ice Temples and Hebijo Academy have been destroyed by you, Fubuki, Obito and the Yoma." She sneered, holding herself back from killing him so Asuka could do what she wanted to do ever since they left the mountains. Nagato only ignored her and continued to look at Asuka, analyzing her as he saw her wild bloom form slowly dissipate and her eyes to go back to normal.

"Even if you the vengeance you desire, if that is your idea of justice, to kill off the threats to the balance, then so be it. You are not a god. You are not a hero. You are no one. After witnessing this harsh reality. Do you really believe your father's idiotic ramblings!? If so then you have much to learn about being a Shinobi. The only one who truly understood what Pain felt, the one who truly understood how the balance of power works is the Angel of Death himself, the man who ever came close to killing me. The man I was never able to fight on my own. Jin Hyoudou." He concluded, remembering his battles with Jin over the years. He would not admit it, but Nagato would never fight Jin again. No matter what he tried, no matter what plan he formed, the angel of death would always be close to ending his life.

Asuka remembered the stories of Jin Hyoudou and his brother, Ryoji, from her father. How he saved the world from the evil sorcerer Dormammu with the aid of the sorcerer supreme Yao and his right hand man, Wong. It always fascinated the young Shinobi to know that her father worked with such a legend that was known throughout all factions. However, after Ryoji's murder in Tokyo, Jin had became a ghost. Not even Rin, someone who had ties to everyone from gangs in Kyoto, America, Russia and China was able to find Jin. Almost as if he never existed in the first place.

"When I found out you were once my senseis student, one question always was stuck in my mind... and yet Asuka was the one who needed to ask..." Hikage trailed off, her killing intent now gone and replaced with confusion. "What is it?" Nagato replied, making Hikage look at him with conviction in her eyes. "How could you and Fubuki betray the Shinobi? What happened that made you both turn out the way you did?" She followed, making even Rin wonder since she was a rogue Shinobi with her ally, Chifusa.

"I understand you aren't like those bastards in Akatsuki.. who kill out of their sick fucking enjoyment... but we don't know a thing about you. That's why I need to know... so this cannot happen again to my students. Not after Hanzo made me promise to protect his daughters. " Rin asked, making Nagato stare at the girls and choosing his words carefully.

"Very well... I will tell you about my suffering. Then you will know why I chose the Yoma over humanity."

_Elsewhere_

Far in the lush forest, a waterfall casted beautifully down a stream. A rock bed was close by as a light reddish toad began to pour tea into a small bowl.

He began to hear groaning as a darker toad with a scar on its left eye woke from its sleep, rubbing its eyes to adjust its vision. "Ah! You are awake." The older toad said in a cheerful manner. The scarred toad looked in front of him and widened its eyes in shock. "G-g-great elder lord!" It said, quickly doing a bow in a sign of respect. The elder lord merely smiled and drank a sip of tea.

"Please... relax. There is no need for such formalities. To be honest, I thought you would be in danger if I left you like that." The elder toad said with a smile, making the scarred look at him. It began to pour sake into a coffee mug and downed it in one shot, feeling the alcohol hit him and warm its chest. "Can't Wait even when you are ailing?" The Elder Toad said with a smile, making the scarred toad nod in agreement. This works best for the wound. "This works best for the wound I sustained in the Ice temple. However, that is not important. What are the three Hisashi girls? Are they okay?" He asked with worry in his voice, making the elder toad lose its smile.

"Miyabi and Homura are fighting a yoma with a lot of dark chakra. Asuka on the other hand, is speaking to real Pain." He replied, making the scarred toad shocked. "Wait?! The real Pain!?" He exclaimed in shock, making the elder toad nod its head. "Yes, you see. Before he died, Yumi Liangs father, Bi-Han, was able to find that there was a real Pain hidden in the forest. However, he was soon found decapitated in the forest, no doubt from one of the six Pains." He concluded, looking into its crystal ball that showed the image of Rin, Asuka and Hikage speaking to Nagato and Konan.

'Only one group will walk out of that tree alive... be safe Asuka. And finish what your father had started.'

_Location Unknown, Japan_

_"_Nagato! Don't do this! If we kill off one of Hanzo's daughters, it will benefit us!" Konan pleaded Nagato who only shook his head.

"Wait, Konan... I want to hear their answer.. will she continue to follow into her father's footsteps.. or break the cycle." He replied, looking at Rin, Hikage and Asuka. Konan looked to the ground in shame, clenching her fists in anger but releasing them soon after. "Besides, They won't go down easily. Rin has access to the dark chakra like her ally, Chifusa without having the drawbacks. And those two, I can sense their power and for such a young age, they are on par with Hanzo, Kuai Liang and Bi-Han." He finished, not taking his eyes of the three busty girls who stared at him back.

"There are two moments that define my hatred and Pain. Listen to what I have to say. I will not repeat it again." Nagato commanded, ready to tell his past.

_Flashback, many years Ago_

_In the desolate Rain Village, bodies littered throughout the area and the stench of blood was in the air. Chunks of bloody bodies were scattered throughout the area and a river of blood flowed through the streets from the help of the pouring rain. The houses were either destroyed or flooded and the occasional scream of terror went throughout the night._

_This was the work of an artillery shell, impacting the city and killing hundreds of people in the Shinobi war. However, one house still stood tall, a single light illuminated the outside. Inside, was a small boy with red haired, shivering from the cold and fear as his mother kept him close. "Mommy... I'm so scared.." the boy whispered, tears running down his cheeks as another artillery shell went off in the distance, making the boy jump._

_His mother hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "It's okay Nagato sweetie. Mommy's here and I won't let nothing bad happen to you." His mother replied with a smile, pulling his hood over his head from his black sweater. Just then, his room door bursted open, revealing a man with short black hair and green eyes. "Come in, nows our chance. If we leave here now, we should be able to get to the nearest train station that would take us to the airport." He said quickly, giving Nagato his back pack with an extra pair of clothes._

_"Honey, are you sure your brother has room for us? I don't want to impose on him when we reach America." Nagato's mother said with worry, making her husband smile. "Do not worry my love. Everything is going to be okay." He said with a smile before bending down to look at Nagato at eye level. "Hey kiddo. I'm sorry we gotta move again... but where we are going. No Shinobi, no wars, nothing. We can be free once and for all." His father said, making Nagato nod silently as another artillery shell went off._

_Just then, they began to hear rumbling in the kitchen, making them freeze as they began to hear voices. His father slowly opened the door, his free hand guiding his way into the dark hallway as the kitchen light was on. "Stay low and follow me." His father whispered, making his wife nod as she and Nagato crouched down. Their bodies were pressed against the wall, waiting for the right time to sneak past the intruders to make it to the open front door. _

_"Okay, i think they are by the cupboards. If we act now, we could make it to the door before they spot us." His father whispered, making his wife nod as she was shaking in fear. Nagato looked to his father, his teeth chattering from the fear and cold he was feeling. "But dad... what if they see us? I'm scared." Nagato whispered back, making his father give a reassuring smile. "Don't worry kiddo. You just gotta be very quiet. If you do. I'll take you to where ever you want to go when we start our new life in America." His father replied, making Nagato nod slowly. _

_His father slowly peaked the corner, seeing the two figures scavenge through the cupboard for food. "Okay... go." His father whispered, making his wife and son slowly sneak by the open kitchen door. As they reached halfway, an artillery shell went off, making Nagato jump into the desk that held his mothers flower pots. His father's eyes widened as he saw his wife's blue flower pot fall to the ground. Time seem to slow down as the flower pot fell to the hardwood ground. _

_His wife covered her mouth, terrified as the flower pot crashed into the ground, shattering on impact. "What the!?" One of the men shouted, making his father run and stop the kunai from being thrown at his family. "HONEY! TAKE NAGATO AND RUN! NOW!" He screamed, desperately trying to push the knife back but to no avail as it was lodged into his neck. Blood squirted as his father held his open throat, choking on his own blood before dropping to the ground, dead._

_Nagato was frozen in fear as his mother looked at him. "NAGATO! RUN! DONT EVER LOOK BAC-" before she could finish her sentence, a katana was sent through her body, making her eyes widened as blood began to pour out her mouth as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Nagato... honey... run..." was her final words as her body slumped in the sword as her eyes began droopy, clutching on to her fatal wound with all her strength._

_Nagato dropped to the ground, tears falling from his face as he witnessed his father and mother brutally murdered in front of him. One of the figures turned on all the lights and was horrified. There, was a kid who was shaking on the ground. On the wall was a women with red hair, holding onto her stomach from the wound he had given her. A black haired man was on the ground, his throat slit side open from his comrade before his gaze went back to the kid._

_"No... no no no no! What have we done!?" The other shouted, now seeing that the people they killed were innocent civilians trying to escape. As they were arguing about what to do, Nagato's fear quickly turned into pain and from the pain, rage began to settle in. An unspeakable rage that made his body shake and his blood boil. What made it worse was that he saw the headband. The headband of the Shinobi from Konoha._

_"Listen kid. I-I-I-i-i I'm so sorry! I— we didn't know there where people here!" One of the Shinobi pleaded, trying to calm the boy who witnessed him and his ally kill his parents. However, that half assed apology only managed to piss Nagato off even more as he looked at the man. The man went pale the moment he saw his face. What stared at him was a face that can't possibly be found on a living person. It was a face of pure anguish, despair, fear, and rage. However, what made the man cower was his eyes. That were bright purple with multiple circles going to where his iris was._

_It was a rinnegan._

_"**DIE**_." _ Was Nagato's only words before tackling the man with all his strength. They were sent to the ground, the man hitting his head off the hard wooden floor before looking at the monster he created. Nagato quickly grabbed the kunai off the ground and sent it into his neck, stabbing over and over again as blood splattered over his face. He took the Kunai out his neck and sent it through the mans eye, killing him after stabbing him in the neck over ten times. _

_The other watched in horror as he tried to throw a shriuken at the boy. However, Nagato slowly looked at the man was anger in his eyes, the cut that formed on his forehead from the throwing star healing as he clenched the bloody kunai. "_**PITIFUL!" **_Nagato shouted before dashing at the man, stabbing him in the gut and pulling to the side as hard as he could. The man dropped to the ground, his intestines now scattered throughout the kitchen floor as Nagato was covered in blood from head to toe. _

_He looked at his hands, finally realizing what he had done and started to shake. The bloody Kunai dropping to the wooden floor as he looked at his hands then to his clothes. The only color that stared back at him was red. He was completely drenched in blood. Suddenly, he heard a groan and a cough. He turned his head to the side and saw his mother slowly breathing. He suddenly ran to her, forgetting all the anger he had and held his mother in his hands, placing her head on his lap as her right hand held her wound on her stomach._

"_No... no... no mom please..." he cried out, tears falling down his face uncontrollably as he held his dying mother in his arms. "It's... okay... hunny... mommy... will always be here... with you..." she said between shallow breaths, slowly raising her left hand and tapping where his heart is."You need to run... find shelter... you will be safer than be in the rain village..." she continued, another artiellry shell going off in the distance, followed by screaming that further proved her point._

_"No... mama I.. can't leave you... I can save you... please.." he protested, shaking his head as tears continued to streak down his cheeks. She only let out a weak chuckle, coughing out her own blood as she held her sons hand that was near her wound. "Hunny... you don't have to fight anymore... everything is... going to be... okay..." she replied, holding onto Nagato's hand as tight as she could. However, she felt her strength slowly leaving and her body starting to become heavier. _

_"Go... go...don't be what they made you... I want you to have a happy life... a loving life... please..." she began to slur her words more, her eyes began to get heavy as she slowly lifted her left hand, touching Nagato's cheek one last time as he couldn't stop crying. _

_"Mommy..." he said, feeling her warmth one last time as she gave one last smile. _

_"I love you... Nagato..." she smiled, closing her eyes as her hand dropped to the floor. Nagato started to sob uncontrollably, shaking his head as he held his mother's corpse close to his chest. "Mommy..." he whispered... shaking as he kept her close._

_"Mom..." he whispered again, slowly putting her down and giving a kiss on her forehead. Slowly, he picked the kunai up off the ground, his eyes held no emotion and his mind was emotionally drained. He walked out his house, slowly taking steps away from his home and started to walk down the street. He turned around and looked at his house one last time, remembering the times he would play in the front yard with his mom and dad. He will never be able to have that again._

_He turned around and started to walk again, not caring where he will end up and eventually, disappearing into the night. _

_Three days later_

_Nagato kept wandering around the forest without rest, his eyes hollow as he kept thinking this was a dream. A nightmare that he wished that could just end. He hoped that eventually, he would wake up, the sun beaming on his face and his mother making him a plate of breakfast while his dad cutting the grass. _

_However, deep down he knew that this was real. That he murdered two ninja in cold blood out of pure rage. That he now has a rinnegan._

_That his parents were dead._

_He was walking up a mountain slope, stumbling as he felt weak from not eating anything in a while. His legs began to buckle and before he knew it, his face collided with the gravel, scratching his face and mixing his blood with the already stained blood on his entire body. 'I'm too tired even move... will this become my grave?' He thought, silently berating himself for not having the courage to steal food. He wasn't a thief. However, he didn't know what he was anymore. Was he a murderer? A criminal? _

_He didn't know anymore. He just wished that he could fall asleep. Sleep sounded good for the drained boy as he slowly closed his eyes. Before the grip of sleep and eventual death took him. He was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. Looking up as best he could, was stared at him was a giant loaf of bread. Without hesitation or seeing if had any mould, he ripped it out of the persons hand began to devour it in less than three bites, feeling the bread go into his stomach and energy beginning to go into his body._

_He heard chuckling and the sound of ruffling through a knapsack. "Here. I got lots of bread and cheese in my backpack. Eat as much as you want." A female voice said with a sweet tone, causing Nagato to look up to see his saviour. It was a small girl, no older than thirteen with short spiky blue hair and an umbrella. She held out a bigger loaf of bread which Nagato took happily, eating it again but slowler this time._

_"Why... would you help me?" He asked, stuffing his face with bread before eating a sliver of cheese. The girl smiled as she bent her body back up, dusting the mud off her dress before looking at him with a smile. "Because you looked like you were in the verge of death. I couldn't possibly leave you like that. Names Konan by the way." She greeted to him with her hand out, motioning for a handshake. He slowly took it, skeptical as he didn't know who this girl was or her intentions. "Don't... you see... I'm covered in blood?" He asked, eating as much as possible in the process. Her smile faded a bit as she averted her eyes. "Well... yeah but.. it's not my business.. so you don't have to tell me." _

_Nagato nodded in understanding, feeling a lot better as the food was in his stomach. "Why don't you follow me back to my other friend? There's more food there." Konan suggested, making Nagato's ears perk up from the mention of more food. He was still skeptical of the girl, not fully trusting her but agreed netherthelss. "Lead the way." He said as he ate another piece of cheese. _

_"Okay follow me. It isn't to far." She replied, before walking towards the planes of rocks with Nagato right behind. _

_Ten minutes later_

_Nagato found himself in a small cave. Tables were scattered throughout the area with papers spread out and unorganized. However, before he could observe his surroundings more, a young males voice yelled to Konan._

_"Konan! Who's this?" The boy shouted. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans, his black sweater draped over the chair he was sitting on as his gaze landed on Nagato. "Oh.. sorry but he was on the verge of death so I gave him food and told him to follow me here." She said as she followed it __with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her neck nervously as her friend just stared._

_He stepped towards Nagato, his short orange hair dancing in the breeze as he stopped a few feet from Nagato. "What's your name new blood? I'm Yahiko. The girl your standing beside is Konan." Yahiko said as he shook Nagato's hand. As he pulled away, he noticed that Nagato was covered in blood. "Holy shit... what happened." He asked, looking at Nagato's body that was covered from head to toe in blood._

_Nagato began to tear up, remembering the day his parents died from the two ninja. Seeing this, Konan reached out and grabbed his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and cracked a small smile. "I seen that look before... im sorry... I lost my parents too.." she said, making Nagato look back in shock. "Wait!? You lost your parents too?!" He asked in confusion, gaining a chuckle from Konan before Yahiko spoke. "Yeah... we both did." He stated with hollow eyes, remembering what happened to his mother._

_Nagato started thinking, that maybe, they can relate to him. Only time will tell however. Konan began to sit at the table, eating another sliver of cheese as Yahiko sighed. "Anyway, you look tired. There's a bed in the far corner for you. Be up early tomorrow will ya? We have someone to meet and I don't wanna be late." He said excitedly, overjoyed that he would be able to meet him of all times._

_"Who are we meeting?" Nagato asked, confused on why they were so happy. Yahiko kept his toothy grin and Konan smiled. "It's a secret! Goodnight!" She shouted, walking over to her mattress in the far right corner. Sighing in defeat, he walked over to the corner where Yahiko told him the mat was. What greeted him was a simple mat with a red blanket and small pillow. He began to lay down, feeling the warmth overtake his clothes as he took the kunai out his pocket and set it on the rocky ground. _

_'Maybe tomorrow will be better than this.' Nagato thought before finally going to bed. _

_The next day_

_Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were already on their way to the destination they were settled on. Angered on why he didn't know on where they were going._

_"For the love of god, can you tell me where we are going?" Nagato shouted over the heavy rain, his boots caked with mud and his black sweater drenched. Yahiko only snickered in response, his leather coat dancing in the wind while Konans green coat swayed elegantly. "I told you it's a surprise!" She yelled, making Nagato growl. "Then can you at least tell me-"_

_The ground began to shake as a light show began to erupt at the bottom of a fissure. Before they could react, a bomb went off near them, causing them to fly backwards from the impact. Nagato skidded across the rocky terrain, cutting his face open and making him bleed from the cheek. Konan slowly lifted her head up, her left eye blood shot but was okay none the less. Yahiko pushed up after, his arm was bruised and his thumb was broken._

_He took three sharp breaths, grabbing onto his thumb and resetting it, making him bite down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. "What was that?" Nagato asked, dazed as he wiped away the blood on his cheek. Konan got up and ran towards the edge, her eyes widened as she looked at the sight. Two evil Sorcerors, Ikijii and Davenoch, where fighting multiple Shinobi. It was Hanzo Hisashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kuai Liang. _

_"N-no way! Sorcerors!" Yahiko whispered loud off for the other two to hear. He was petrified to see them. Wanting to run away and head back to the cave that was a mile away. It was the man who killed his mother. Ikijii. _

_He turned around, tearing up as he began to stomp the ground. "Why... why doesn't this fighting ever stop!? How many more people must die before they realize enough is enough!?" He said out loud, punching his fist into the muddy ground as Nagato and Konan watched silently. "I'm sorry Yahiko... it's okay though right? Remember our plan? We're gonna take over the world so the fighting can stop. Remember?" Konan said, making him sob as he kept his gaze to the floor._

_Nagato only watched in silence, hearing her words resonated in him so some reason. If it meant that no one would have to go through the suffering he did. That no one can lose their parents. Then he will accept it. Before long, Yahiko and Konan's dream had became his own._

_Before they knew it, the Shinobi masters were long gone and Davenochs corpse was on the ground. "Crap! Where did they go?!" Konan shouted, looking around for the legendary ninjas but to no avail. However, the ground began to shake violently. Fissures began to erupt as Yahiko looked into the forest they were coming from. "Guys... did you see that?" He asked, making the two others look at him and then to the woods. "What?" Nagato asked, looking into the woods for any sign of life. Konan couldn't see it at all, trying her hardest to spot what her friend was looking for but to no avail. _

_However, the sky began to turn black as Nagato looked up, seeing the once overcast sky now becoming pitch black. On closer inspection, his eyes widened. "GUYS LOOK OUT!" He shouted, looking at the sky as hundreds of magic enfused attacks shot towards them from Ikiji, half of which were encased in ice. "You three! Run!" Kuai Liang shouted, not fast enough to stop them being hurt. As Yahiko and Konan covered in fear, Nagato stepped forward on impulse and held out his hands, rinnegan glaring as a purple dome protected them from impact._

_However, it was a short lived victory as the mountain began to crack away, making Konan look down and pale at the sight. "GUYS! RIVER!" She shouted, making them jump before falling off the cliff, screaming all their way down before landing into the freezing water._

_An hour later_

_Yahiko woke up like a jackal, coughing the water out his lungs as Nagato and Konan patted him on the back. "Easy. You're alright man." Nagato said, smiling as he saw his first friend wake up._

_"Guess what? There here in this cave with us." Konan said with a grin, making Yahiko's eyes widen as he looked around the cave they washed up in. When he looked to his right, he saw Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kuai Liang and Hanzo, talking and formulating plans for their next battle. While Konan and Yahiko smiled, their wish finally coming true to meet the Shinobi and ask them to train, Nagato saw nothing but red. On top of Jiraiya's head, was the headband of the hidden leaf. Seeing it alone mad something inside him snap. Without realizing it, he ran as fast as he could, taking out his kunai and held it as best he could._

_"NAGATO NO!" His friends shouted but to no avai., the shout caused the Shinobi masters to jump and look around, hands ready to fight but stopped when they saw a kid gunning for Jiraiya and Tsunade. "ILL FUCKING KILL YOU BASTARDS!" Nagato screamed at the top of his lungs, tears welling up in his eyes as he saw nothing but anger and pain. Jiraiya jumped to his feet, dodging Nagato's sloppy attacks before Hanzo tackled him to the ground. _

_"LET GO OF ME! I WONT STOP UNTIL THEY ARE DEAD! NOT AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" His screaming began to turn into sobs, losing his will to fight and began to cry. "Kid what the hell?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, shocked to see a kid acting so bizarre and filled with anger. Nagato eventually fell asleep from emotional exhaustion, making Yahiko and Konan step out the shadows and in front of the ninjas. "We can explain! Just don't hurt us!" Konan shrieked, making Kuai Liang sigh. _

_"Just come, we don't have time for this Jiraiya. We need to head back." He stated, his voice sounding like soundpaper going across someone's face. Jiraiya only shook his head and looked at the two kids. "What is it do you want?" He asked, seeing Hanzo carry Nagato bridal style and rest him on a fallen log. "You guys go tell Bi-Han and Sektor to fall back, I'll stay here with them too." He said with no room to argue, making the three nod while Kuai Liang sighed in annoyance before he too ran away._

_"So why don't you tell me what's wrong with your friend there?" He asked, pointing to Nagato's body with his thumb. Konan only frowned as Yahiko looked to the ground. "His mother and father... were murdered by hidden leaf ninja. However, the ninja had mistakenly thought they were enemies which is why they were cut down in the first places. I guess he has some sort of ptsd from it." He finished, making Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock._

_"I see... I'm guessing that you two are both war orphans as well." He said in more of a statement rather than a question. Upon hearing this, Konan began to tear up while Yahiko stayed silent. Jiraiya only frowned, feeling sorry for the kids. He knew that there was nothing he could do. No amount of words can bring their parents back. It was apart of war. No matter what you try to do, there will always be civilian casualties. Jiraiya always wanted to find a way, a way that if a war ever do breaks out, that civilians casualties would never happen. But he knew from his days back when he worked his friends Jin and Ryoji, that no matter how much you try. War never changes._

_"Come... let us go..." he said quietly, picking up Nagato and slowly walking to the opening of the cave. "Wait! Can you teach us!?" Yahiko desperately called out, his eyes filled with desperation and Konan's were filled with determination. In a weird way, it reminds him of himself when he was younger, how he never stopped training to get where he was. He smiled, what he wouldn't give for that peace again._

_"If you want to be a Shinobi, it is a path that very few can walk on, let alone succeed. Are you sure you want to try?" He asked the same question he asks to everyone else. He watched as Konan and Yahiko looked at him with conviction and determination in their eyes. They said a single word in unison that made Jiraiya smile. "YES!" They said eagerly, making Jiraiya's smile widen. "Well then, follow me." He said before walking out the cave. Yahiko and Konan followed suit, ready to start their new lives as Shinobi. _

_Several years later_

_Jiraiya was hesitant to train the three when they had first met. However, after an incident that nearly costed Yahiko his life, Nagato had to resort using his rinnegan._

_His mind went blank that day, consumed with rage and anger as he directed it to the rogue Shinobi that wanted to kill Uahiko. However, he felt an unbelievable force crush down on him, making him scream in pain before his body exploded, leaving only behind bloody chunks and the mans lower half of his body that winked back and forth before dropping to the ground._

_After that day, Jiraiya has began to train Yahiko, Konan and Nagato in Ninjutsu, hoping to help Nagato control his power. It seemed to work over the years. However, Nagato was afraid to use it not wanting to experience the same anger he had when he killed the two ninja in his house or the one who tried to kill Yahiko. He was afraid of losing himself. However, after a long talk with his sensei, it made him feel confident enough to use what he wanted to. If he truly is the reincarnated monk of the six sage paths. _

_Now that Jiraiya has left them to follow their own path, the three formed their own miniature clan. They called it. Akatsuki._

_The lands and factions approved of their methods, trying to obtain peace without violence what so ever. The one eyed owl in the 20th ward, the SSS ghoul known as Yoshimura, supported their ideals and would often let them seek rest in his coffee shop. However, they knew that would be short lived as word got out that Ikjii made his return. And soon they would soon feel their lives change forever._

_Nagato woke up in his bed, grabbing his blue jacket off the rack before heading to brush his teeth. He looked at the mirror and smiled, liking how far he has came from his lessons with his sensei. He opened the bathroom door, his sandals scraping against the hardwood floor as he reached downstairs and went outside. The sun hit his face as he covered his eyes with his hand, his eyes adjusting to the light as he slid his hair back._

_He looked at Yahiko and smiled, hugging him and Konan stepped out the house a minute after. "Yahiko you look like hammered shit!" She teased, making the older boy chuckle. "Looks don't count for shit in this war torn country. This is Japan baby!" He smiled. Yahiko was always the one who cracked the jokes and terrible or great times, making him the joker in their group. Nagato was always serious when it came to work while Konan was always lazy when she wasn't doing anything._

_In a way, they impacted Nagato's life in a way he couldn't imagine. They weren't best friends anymore. They were family. _

_"Hey don't forget we got a meeting today with that bastard." Konan's shift of tone told all Yahiko needed to hear. They were going to meet Ikjii today. "The fuck does that shit head want with us?" Yahiko asked, his anger rising from the mere mention of his name. "Apparently, he knows that Quan Chi be resurrected. If that happens, then the world is at stake." Nagato added, remembering the scripts he read about the evil sorceror that almost succeeded in harvesting all of the earths souls._

_"When do we meet him?" Konan asked._

_"In ten minutes." Nagato responded. They all sighed before running into the forest at full speed, using chakra to enchance their speed to meet Ikjii and kill him if the need arises. Quan chi was a bigger threat and if he got out, everything will be destroyed. _

_Several hours later_

_Everything went to shit in the blink of an eye. Ikjii betrayed them after they killed Davenoch before he could ressurect the evil sorceror. However, they were cornered, Yahiko and Nagato now stood in a crater while Ikiji held a spatial dagger to Konan's throat at the very top. Beside the evil sorceror, were rows of magicians and sorcerors dressed in pitch black robes. All of which were heavily corrupted from Dormammu. _

_Rain fell hard on the two teens face, their feet caked with mud and dry blood as areas from Nagato's clothes were ripped. Yahiko didn't fair any better, his arm was heavily bleeding and his left eye was completely bloodshot. The boys knew that they were trapped, but they would do anything to save their last remaining and closest ally, their family, no matter the cost._

_"It doesn't have to be like this Ikiji! Please! Let her go and we will leave Japan forever!" Yahiko pleaded to the mad sorceror, hoping to see if he had any humanity left in him before Dormammu's control. Konan couldn't stop crying, fear had overtaking her body as the sorceror tightened his grip on the spatial dagger. "Silence! Your little shit stain of an organization has gone on long enough!" He screamed, his golden robes dancing in the breeze as his purple eyes flowed with anger._

_The man then had an evil grin, a grin that sent shivers of terror down Konan's back as he bent down to her face. She could smell the blood and grime that was caked on his short blonde hair, the alcohol on his breath not helping her from escape from the sorceror. After what he had did to her allies, the brutal and near unspeakable way he murdered them only proved that he was a mad dog, a dog that had to be put down._

_"I have a better idea then Yahiko. How about you give me this hot piece of ass here? I love the idea of making this bitch my little whore." The man sneered, grabbing onto Konan's chest while licking her face. It took everything in Nagato not to rip his head clean off his body, to see this vile monster die in the most gruesome way after admitting that he wanted to rape Konan. However, there was the chance that he might kill her before he died, he couldn't take that risk, he already lost all of his comrades in just a day. He couldn't afford to lose family too. _

_Yahiko however, was upset and raised his voice. "NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT I BEG OF YOU!" He screamed in desperation, trying to save Konan from being violated from Ikjii. The mad sorceror pondered, moving his face away and looking into the sky as if he was deep in thought. Suddenly, the man started to cackle, laughing like a maniac as he looked at the two teens in the crater. "I'll tell you what kid! Since your a part of the organization. I'll cut a deal with ya! I'll let her go.. but you must die." He said slowly, making Konan hear the toxin and venom towards Yahiko._

_Everything was silent for what felt like an eternity, Yahiko's eyes widened upon hearing the ultimatum while Nagato was shaking in fear. 'No... not again... please... I don't lose my family...' he thought as he began to cry, remembering all the times himself, Yahiko and Konan had as they grew up. He didn't want that to end, he wanted to change the world with them. Just like the imagined when they were kids._

_As he kept thinking, he heard a set of words that made him and Konan's hearts to drop. "F...fine... if that's your request... do it. Just let my friends go." Yahiko spoke up, tears running down his face as he opened his arms out wide and puffed his chest out, waiting for a spatial dagger to end his life. "NOOOOOO! PLEASSSEEE! NOOOOO DONNTTT!" Konan screamed at the top of her lungs, tears started to fall uncontrollably as she couldn't bear to see her best friend die in order to save her. _

_However, all he heard was cackling before a small thud followed. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing a katana impaled on the ground with the handle upwards. "You fool. I didn't say I was going to kill you. NAGATO!" The evil sorceror shouted, causing the burgundy haired boy to look up with tears still in his eyes. Ikiji was squirming with joy at the sight of their fear, loving how defenseless they looked in his eyes as he had them where he wanted._

_"I want you to pick up the blade. And kill him." Ikiji said coldly, making the boy widened his eyes in shock. Konan couldn't stop crying, her eyes glassy and red as the tears couldn't stop falling uncontrollably. Yahiko slowly lowered his hands, his gaze kept to the rocky ground beneath him before speaking a single sentence. "Nagato. Just do it buddy. Kill me." He said slowly, his voice breaking with every word._

_Nagato couldn't stop shaking, remembering what he had talked about with Jiraiya sensei when he was still a child. He wanted to protect his friends. His family. He would shoulder all the pain and suffering on his back, as long as it didn't affect Yahiko and Konan. He would do it, whatever it takes to see them alive. But right now, he was frozen, fear and terror gripping his body as he looked at his friend. _

_"NAGATO! DO IT MAN! WE GOT NO OTHER CHOICE!" Yahiko screamed, his voice breaking as his tears fell down his face. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live with his family as much as he could. But also, he made a vow that if the time ever arises, he made sure that they would make it home safe. Even if that meant he would not return home at all._

_"NAGATO DONT! JUST RUN! FORGET ABOUT ME!" Konan screamed. She wanted nothing more than to see her friends, the boys she calls her brothers, to make it home safe. If that meant she would meet a fate far worse than death, she would accept it if that meant they would be safe. Her train of thought however, was broken as the mad sorceror began to groan. "Hurry it up here will ya? If you don't, I'm going to have so much fun playing with my new toy. Just thinking about how wet she is right now is making me so fucking hard!" He screamed, making Konan flinch._

_Slowly, Nagato walked towards the katana, grabbing onto the handle and yanking it out the ground. The katana had a red sash on its handle, drenched from the rain as the blade itself was sharp to the touch. He began to slowly turn towards his friend, wishing this was all some bad dream he couldn't seem to wake up from. Hoping to wake up and see his friend listening to Rock and Konan making fun of his music tastes. _

_"Konan... Yahi-" before he could finish his sentence, Yahiko ran himself through the blade, the katana sticking out from his back as his blood fell onto Nagato's hands. Time seem to slow down for Nagato, processing what happened as Yahiko still stood there impaled to the katana. "You... and Konan... gotta survive... whatever it takes..." Yahiko whispered in his ears, his eyes feeling heavier as his body began to lose to much blood. "Be.. the saviour... of this world... finish... what I couldn't... I know you could do it... you dumbass..." Yahiko said with a weak chuckle and smile, closing his eyes one last time before falling to the muddy ground, leaving Nagato who was there with widened eyes that were filled with tears. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Konan screamed at the top of her lungs, witnessing her friends lifeless body collapse to the ground. Ikiji only began to laugh his ass off, cutting her bands off her wrist before resting his boot on her shoulder. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU ACUALLY DID IT KID! HERE! IM A MAN OF MY WORD!" The mad sorceror screamed before kicking Konan off the ledge, making her fall into the crater where Nagato and Yahiko's corpse laid. _

_She crawled over to his body, cradling his lifeless corpse in her hands as he cried and became hysterical. It was then Nagato had snapped, looking at Ikiji with nothing but pure white hot rage in his eyes. The look alone sent shivers down the mad Sorcerors back as he slowly stepped backwards. "K-kill them!" He screamed, looking at his allies who threw spatial daggers at blinding speed to the group. _

_However, Nagato only raised his hand, his rinnegan widening as he repelled the spatial daggera as if they were mere flies to him. The act sent shivers of fear down Ikiji and the sorcerers back, not believing that their attacks were repelled in an instant. They looked at Nagato's face said only one word to the Sorcerors. _

_Death. _

_"I will kill you all." Was Nagato's only response before his skin started to turn black. Konan's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed Nagato use an excessive amount of dark chakra. Chakra that was only known to demons and devils of the underworld. Ikiji began to panic as he felt Nagato's aura spike higher than his own. "Don't just stand there! Kill him!" He screamed before teleportating away, leaving his allies to their deaths._

_As the Sorcerors and Magacians began to run towards Nagato, the burgundy haired teen smiled devilishly before slamming his palms to the earth. "SUMMONING JUTSU! GEDO STATUE!" He shouted, causing the earth to shake as the ground began to split apart. Just then, a giant hand rose from the earth's crust, followed by another before an inhuman being manifested above ground. _

_"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"_

_The scream of the beast caused the Sorcerors to cover their ears, cowering as the beast was terrifying to even look at. Konan sat up, looking at Nagato with horrified eyes as she knew the drawback of this jutsu. "WAIT NAGATO! YOU CANT!" She screamed. However it fell on deaf ears, Nagato was too far lost as his anger held him. Just then, countless metal rod appeared throughout the beasts neck, the spikes taking aim before firing at Nagato's back. One by one, Nagato felt each of the spikes burrow itself in his back, sucking his life force out of him as the far and muscle on his body began to disappear and connect itself to the beast._

_After the final rod was in his back, he began to slowly look up, a sinister grin on his face as the Sorcerors were frozen in fear. The beast began to slowly open its mouth, a light purple fog emitting in its throat before shooting out at rocket speed, taking the form of a dragon with beaming red eyes. The ethereal dragon began to pass through its victims, taking the souls of the ones who dared to ty and confront it as the others ran away in terror._

_However, they too were killed and their soul was taken away, leaving behind an empty , lifeless husk of a body on the muddy ground. After the countless bodies of the fallen Sorcerors laid in the barren wasteland, Nagato broke himself away from his summoning jutsu, the metal spikes still suck in his back in his now weak and malnourished body. _

_He finally realized what had happened, he had taken many lives in the span of an instant. However, it wasn't like the time when he killed the ninjas who murdered his parents, this time it felt good. It felt like he had finally let out the beast that he locked away for many years. Until, the Pain began to settle in. The Pain of losing a loved one. The pain of knowing that nothing had changed, that the Shinobi are still fighting._

_The pain of knowing that you were wrong. And that nothing had changed over the years for Nagato. He realized now that the answer he came up with, the finding true peace with the factions was udder crap. A pipe dream that he was no longer holding onto. A dream that he could no longer suffice. He now realized that Yahiko, his brothers death._

_Was his second pain._

_He began to cry, slowly crawling to Yahiko's body as he and Konan held each other. The rain still falling on their bodies as they slowly got up. Nagato slowly wrapped his arm around at neck, allowing for support as Konan held him in place._

_Slowly and surely, they began to walk out of sight. Nagato felt only one feeling in his heart. A feeling he will never be able to let go of._

_Pain._

_End of Flashback _

_"... _and that's my story. What is yours, Asuka Hisashi?" Nagato asked to the youngest daughter of Hanzo Hisashi. Asuka kept her gaze down, no longer feeling anger towards Nagato but sorrow and pity.

"I also... think the same way..." Asuka replied, her hands trembling as she sheathed her sword. Rin kept her gaze to the floor, her purple bangs covering her eyes as she listened to Nagato's heart breaking story. Hikage stood there wide eyed, feeling pity for Nagato as well but didn't excuse him from all the horrible acts he done to innocent Shinobi.

"I see.." Nagato said, narrowing his eyes at the trio while Konan stood silent. Asuka slowly reached for her pouch, grabbing onto a small book that her father and Jiraiya had gave her for her eighth birthday. She always kept this book with her. It made her feel confident in her time of need. It made her feeling comfort in times as stress. "But... I still can't forgive you... not after you murdered Genko, Senko, Ryobi, Ryona, Murasaki, Takeada, Uncle Bi-Han, Uncle Kuai, Satoshi... Mommy... and daddy... I still and always will hate you for what did to them. They didn't deserve to die..." Asuka replied, tears welling up in her eyes as her mind went to the image of the destroyed fire gardens and her families battered corpse on the ground.

"Then... do you want to settle this? End it right now?" Nagato asked, wanting to get her to kill him to prove he was right. However, what he saw next surprised him. She shook her head, not going for her katanas. Rin didn't go for her holy sword as well, knowing that it would only prove that Nagato was correct all along. Hikage was now confused, wanting nothing more than to murder than man who killed her sister, Murasaki, in cold blood. Now, she didn't know what to do anymore. The sheer tiredness off the battle catching up to her as her chakra reserves were starting to dwindle.

"We won't kill you... it's pointless now... I won't allow my Students to fall so low, Pain. Chifusa, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya have taught our students better." Rin replied, making Nagato narrow his eyes at her before looking back at Asuka and Hikage, seeing that they two had no intentions of killing him or Konan where they stood.

"So after all that... you will still believe what your father and Jiraiya have taught you? I see. Rin, you certainly have taught your students well... but do really expect me to wait until the Shinobi fix this blasted world!? Many have tried yet all have failed! Altaïr! Connor Kenway! Jacob and Evelyn Frye! They all failed in making this world peaceful! So don't play with me! It's far too late to believe in the words of Jiraiya or the Shinobi Predecessors! THERE WILL BE NO SUCH THING AS TRUE PEACE!" Nagato shouted, calling out the names of the ancient Hokages of Israel, America, and England, before when the Shinobi were once called The assassins. Before the new Shinobi tamed the nine tailed fox with the Shinobi that went on and reinvented the Shinobi after their downfall and eradication in 1859. Those legendary warriors were Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, And Minato Namikaze.

Asuka stood her ground, looking back at Nagato with conviction and determination in her eyes before speaking to Nagato. "Then I'll break that curse! If there is such a thing as peace! Then I'll seize it! I'll never give up!" Upon hearing this, Nagato's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened wide. Konan herself was surprised as Nagato didn't speak. "Nagato? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned for her ally as he kept staring at the young beauty.

"Where... how..." he could barely muster out any words, watching as Hikage took a step forward and stood beside Asuka. "Those words... were from this very book, Nagato. Every night after training, Jiraiya would always come to our bunks and read this out loud for everyone to hear. Of course... Miyabi and Saeko never wanted to listen but... we did anyways.. and he always told us that he got inspiration from one of his brightest students he ever had the privilege of teaching. It was you, Nagato." She replied, making his eyes widen in shock as memories began to pour back into his head.

He remembered when he was a child, running back to the farm that he stayed in with Yahiko and Konan when they trained with Jiraiya and Hanzo. He remembered Jiraiya talking about wanting to be an author after he retires from being a Shinobi. He remembered the day his sensei left him after being taught everything he knew. He remembered the day saying those exact words to the rogue Shinobi who wanted to stage an attack in Tokyo, wanting to cause distress between Yoshimura and the Shinobi who lived in the twentieth ward. He, along with Konan, were beginning to remember everything that they tried to desperately lock away inside their hearts.

_"You... are the saviour... of this world."_

_"I know... you can do it... you dumbass..." _

_"No matter the cost! I'll do it!"_

_"It's the power to believe in it!"_

_"What's up new blood? I'm Yahiko. And the girl your standing with is Konan."_

_"You're my brother, Nagato."_

_"Amazing Yahiko!"_

_"When was the last time I had a hot shower?"_

_"Thank you guys... for being my family." _

_"Mommy look! Look!"_

_"That's awesome Nagato!"_

_"Looks like our little boy is getting bigger now. Wouldn't you say so hunny?" _

_"I know... and I'll always love him. He always will be my little man. Right Nagato?"_

_"Bye mom! I'm off to school!"_

_"Be careful Konan!" _

_"Yahiko... I miss mom."_

_"Rather than ruling the world through the pain you bottled up over the years, I wished you would of opened up to someone and move past the pain. To harness your power to bring peace where we could all live in harmony. That the Shinobi, Ghouls, Sorcerors, Hero Clan, Daedra, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Angels and divine gods."_

_"I love you guys."_

_"I'll believe in my daddy's and Jiraiya beliefs!"_

_"I'll break that curse! If there is such a thing as peace, then I'll seize it!"_

_"I'll never give up!"_

_"_

And the person who will bring this peace..." Asuka trailed off, a single tear rolling down her face as she looked at Konan and Nagato.

"The person who will bring love and compassion into the world..." Rin followed, tears welled in her eyes as she felt so proud of Hanzo's Student.

"The person who will make sure that the children of tomorrow can wake up to a better future.." Hikage continued, crying as she remembered her sisters peaceful body.

"Is Asuka Hisashi!"

"Rin Ashikaga!"

"And Hikage Fukihara!" All three girls said in unison, making both Nagato and Konan shocked and their eyes widen. Without realizing, Konan started to cry, her tears rolling down her cheeks while Nagato watched in silence. Gone was his anger and rage, the rage and pain he had bottled inside himself for years. Now, he didn't know what to feel.

"How... how can you say that you will never change no matter how great the pain you may face in the future? That you will not start to falter and stop believing in yourself. Can you guarantee it?" He asked, geniunely frustrated and afraid as he looked at Asuka, Rin and Hikage. The three girls let their gazes down, each having somber looks as Asuka spoke. "We... we all have experienced pain.."

She remembered her first day at Hanzo Academy, being shunned from the others since she could barely cast a clone jutsu. She remembered failing her Shinobi testing five times while her older sisters, Miyabi and Homura, got in on their first try. She remembered when she first met Yagyu and Ikaruga, Yagyu barely spoke to her at the time and Ikaruga looked down on her she was considered the weakest in the group before Rin and Tsunade taught her how to control her chakra properly. She remembered crying herself to sleep every night when she saw her youngest sister, Satoshi, murdered in the fire gardens. She remembered when she lashed out, her Wild Bloom form going out of control as she murdered Ikiji, almost costing Sakura her life as well.

For Hikage, she remembered being homeless for years with Murasaki, murdering her father who wanted to assault her twin sister. She remembered living in the woods for seven months, freezing to the point of wanting to collapse. She remembered going to bed hungry every night, giving what rations she had to Murasaki so her little sister could eat. She remembered the day she found Murasaki, dead with a katana through her stomach during the leaf village assault.

For Rin, she remembered vividly as herself and Chifusa operated in Kyoto, working for a female gang that moved itself from the carribean islands. She remembered her first murder, the mans terrified face as she pulled the trigger. She remembered helping Saeko out after a drunk tried to rape her in an alley. She remembered how good herself,Chifusa and Saeko felt when they literally beat the man the man to death. Saeko using her Bokkun practice sword while Chifusa and herself kept kicking and punching him.

"There is Pain in everyone Nagato... no human, Ghoul, Sorceror, Hero Clan, or any other faction, doesn't have pain in them. Each and every being has some sort of pain. A pain that they don't want to talk about. A pain that keeps them up at night. A pain that makes them change. It's the duty of a Shinobi to make sure that the pain they feel can be relieved. That we can pay it forward. That one day, we make someone's day by combating that pain for them even if they don't accept us. It's a Shinobi's duty to make sure that the children of today can wake up to a better tomorrow. That's why if my students stop believing, if my students give up. Then it will just be another page in this endless book we are in. It won't be right anymore. That's why, no matter great the pain is, you just need to keep walking.. and hold your head up high. That's what makes a true Shinobi!"

Nagato's eyes widened, processing the words that Rin said as Asuka and Hikage stood their ground. All of them held looks of conviction, determination, and willpower. Konan looked back at her ally, seeing him cast his gaze to the floor before speaking again. "You three... are a curious bunch... you remind me when I was little.. back when Yahiko was still alive.. I couldn't believe in Hanzo, Jiraiya or the others before... nor could I believe in myself.. however, I have a feeling that you and your comrades, the Shinobi that are left standing today, will proceed to a different future. One that truly has peace in the world. A world where everyone could live in harmony. I believe in you, Asuka Hisashi, Rin Ashikagi and Hikage Fukihara." Nagato spike with a weak smile, ripping his arms out the restraints and crossing them together.

"Gedo Art Of Rinne Rebirth." Nagato slowly said, finishing his Jutsu as Rin, Asuka, Konan and Hikage widened their eyes. "Wait Nagato dont!" Konan screamed, tears in her eyes as she knew what type of jutsu he was going to use. "Konan... listen to me... we were wrong... we gave up on Yahiko's beliefs... and did what we wanted... please... atone for us. Help build the future the Yahiko wanted." Nagato said before looking back at the trio.

"Whats that? I never heard of that type of jutsu before." Hikage said, genuinely curious about what Nagato was trying to do. "The few who posses a Rinnegan are able to manipulate the Jutsu of all Sixth Pains and are said to exist outside both heaven of angels and the underworld of devils. Nagato's ocular Power is the Jutsu that controls life and death. He is the seventh Pain."

Asuka's eyes widened at the revelation, looking back at Nagato who was struggling to activate his jutsu but tried none the less. 'If Nagato uses this jutsu at his current chakra level... he will die..' Konan thought to herself, tearing up as she was going to honour his request. She didn't know how long it will take. She didn't know if she will ever be forgiven. But Nagato was right, this isn't what Yahiko wanted. and she will go to hell and back to atone for her actions. She looked back at Rin, Hikage, and Asuka. Silently thanking them for reminding her what she forgot what she fought for all those years ago, and thanking them for changing her and Nagato.

"Gedo... Art ... of Rinne... Rebirth!" Nagato shouted, feeling the chakra of those he killed starting to come back. His hair started to turned white, his body becoming even more skinnier as he struggled to sit upright. "I... was in time... to bring back... those I killed... when I struck the leaf village... Murasaki... Genko... Senko and Ryobi should be alive again.. it's the least... I could do..." Nagato spoke, his voice hoarse and weak from using the remaining chakra he had.

Hikage began to search wildly, trying to find her sisters chakra. When she was about to give up, she felt it, slowly starting to rise again to normal levels. She began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks as Rin hugged her for support. "You... why?" Asuka asked, tears welled up in her eyes as Nagato slumped forward. "War... inflicts death... injury... and pain to both sides too.. the death of someone we love is always hard to accept... we convince ourselves that... there is no way that they could be dead... especially... in your generation... you don't know war... you may try to find the meaning of death... but there is and always will be pain... the unbearable hatred and rage.. the eternal that does not heal. That's what war is."

Nagato started to cough blood, feeling his eyes starting to get heavier as he looked at the trio. "Rin... Asuka.. and Hikage... you and your allies... will feel this pain in due time... there are others out there like me... others who want nothing more than to see the world burn... to see the angel of death dead... the espada... the hollows themselves will try and try... I wonder... where we destined to meet?... is that what your father wanted... or was it the heavens... I don't know... but promise me... that you will bring true peace to the lands... and don't end up like me... and please... don't let anything bad happen... to Konan... let her atone for what we did... that is my final request... I bid... you... farewell... Asuka Hisashi... Rin Ashikaga... and Hikage Fukihara... and thank you... for everything..." was Nagato's final words before he began to fade away, leaving an empty chariot and a crying Konan.

Nagato, the man known as Pain.

Was now dead.

**AND THATS A WRAP! I'm sorry for taking so long, this was one annoying chapter to write lol I didn't want a carbon copy of episode 173 of Naruto so I tried to be original with it. I'm sorry if I butchered some aspects of Naruto too by the way, I haven't watched it in a while so I'm going off of pure memory.**

**Now, regarding Ikiji. The spatial daggers he used was the same crystal dagger Kaecillius used in the Doctor strange movie.**

**Also, the fate of Konan regards in your hands! Do you want her to become an ally of the Shinobi and later on Devils? Or let her Roam the world free, offering help whenever they need it! You guys decide in the reviews!**

**Lastly, yes Nagato knew Jin from a fight they had after Yahiko's death. If you want, I can write an OVA of their fight.**

**Anyway, UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	30. Life 29- Life is Beautiful

**Hey guys welcome back! now this chapter will be the fight between Miyabi, Homura and the female Yoma. At first, it was just going to be the chapter against the female yoma but I decided to instead have both That fight and Fubuki vs Yumi. It makes it a lot easier on my end to give me more ideas on how to keep it fresh rather than have a chapter dedicated to fighting without anything going on. **

**chyllen: Feedback is feedback my man but so thanks lol not trying to be rude but I been following the timeline from the DxD Anime/Shinmai light novel. the first like two chapters explain how Basara and Issei received the spirit and venom before heading to Kuoh. they left the divine realm when they were ten years old. As for originality, my version of High school DxD will mainly be made up of original arcs regarding the symbiotes, Aizen, Marvel and One Piece. the only thing im having that's from the anime is Yasaka and Youkai and the fight with saiaorg bael. Cao Cao and the hero faction aren't in season 4 at all. they will be introduced with Rizevim and the holy grail arc. the black light virus is a good idea since im adding an entire symbiote arc in season 4 so ill keep that in mind. also, Ill even admit that the fight with riser was a bit lame lol I plan on going back to see if any previous chapters could use a re write cuz I most likely wrote those TERRIBLY. Believe me when I say this though, Season 4 will HEAVILY focus on Issei, Venom, Scream and the other symbiotes along with some others from marvel. I don't think I used that much OC's either my man. Malbogea is from Spawn, Mephisto is from Ghost Rider, Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick are from Overlord along with Demiurge, Subzero, Scorpion, and Fujin are from Mortal Kombat, Hinata, Kakashi, Jirarya and Tsunade are from Naruto, Saeko is from high school of the dead, Azuki and Aki are from Maken Ki, Landred, Aine, Reiri and Yurishia are from Hybrid heart drive, Mirei is from valkyire mermaid drive and chifusa is from manyuu. I think the only O'C I used was Namira. Anyway, im sorry for going on that little tangent there lol. If you wanna learn the full timeline about how my story is going then just shoot me a msg my man. either way though I thank you for the support!**

**Fisherlaw373- ya Konan will be an ally to the Shinobi girls. Also, I really like the idea of her having a crush on Kakashi. I won't force it but having that down the road will be fun to see especially after Kakashi becomes the new wielder of Mjolnir. **

**Greayharry- ya I'm sorry that came out late. Work has been a total pain lol. Ya I'm gonna make Konan an ally to the Shinobi girls. **

**Theraceytracey- ya I'm gonna make Konan an ally since ALOT of people wanna see in now lol. She is gonna be that big sister role along with Chifusa. Also, it's funny how u brought up Daidouji because my original idea was to have her instead of Saeko but I chose Saeko because of her backstory and overall sadistic personally that will fit in well when she meets Akeno, Maria and Landred. Don't worry, Daidouji IS in this story with the same backstory and everything from Senran Kagura but she won't pop up until season 4 with Yasaka and the Youkai. **

**Harpylips- it was actually Saskue who got the rinnegan but it can be transplanted into Naruto like what happened to Nagato. Asuka will have the sage mode but also will have kurama in her. Homura can use and do everything that Hanzo could do in the Mortal Kombat series and the same can be said for Yumi since she is the daughter of Bi-Han before he was corrupted by Quan Chi. Miyabi will have similar power sets of Noob Saibot (Bi- Han post Corruption) but also have a marvel ability later down the road. As for Saskue's powerset from Naruto all the way to Boruto, ALL of his powers and abilities will go to Saeko. Maria's mother will become a main after the Zolgea arc like we see in Shinmai but I could suppose the Shinobi girls could teach Rias and the group chakra control whole Rias teaches them spells from the 1-10 tier. But thanks for the gang bang idea, I'm actually gonna use that now for wen Sapphire and his lemon starts. **

**Adamcoleera- I'm going to have Konan be an ally and close friend/big sister to the Shinobi and devil group when they finally join paths. Also, yeah there may be a couple of limes for Basara with regards to Landred and Aki but the limes will be more focused on Issei and his girls that will build up to him losing his virginity finally in season 4. There will some lemon/lime for Basara, Landred, And Aki but it won't fully start till after Chisato. **

**Akilja95- Yeah some backstories for Villains will be different but others will stay the same. For instance, Aizen and Caesar will know each other and Katarea from the past. Aizen will also have a history with Ryoji and Jin from the past as well. Rin and Chifusa used to be gangsters for Boa Hancock before becoming Shinobi. Season 4 will go into ALOT of detail about how Aizen knows about the symbiotes, Jin and how the Mob in Kyoto knows about Issei and Basara driving the yakuza out of Tokyo before they met Rias and the others. Basically, what I'm going for in season 4 is a dark gritty, mafia style esque feel while still keeping the DXD, One Piece, Shinmai and Bleach elements as well as the others. Caesar will be the same how we see him in One Piece but I'm also going to make him kinda like the joker in a sense from the Dark Knight. Also, I won't say who but a power from the marvel side WILL show up in season 4. **

**Otherbarry6- I actually agree with you on having Konan become the big sister type of role and mentor to the Shinobi girls and the devil/daedra group. She has been through a lot in her life so I feel like she can give them both life lessons from her own experiences so that they won't fall down the same path as her. It could start out as them trying to compete with her but ending as them seeing her as an older sister. **

**Thechampionmike957- oh yeah the last chapter was such a pain to write tbh. There was so much lore behind Nagato's backstory but I also wanted to add my own spin on it rather than have a carbon copy of his backstory like we see in Naruto Shippuden. Let's be honest, who would wanna read that chapter if it was a carbon copy ya know? **

**Sirvancelotgraves- Yes, there is a high chance of her getting pregnant since they do not use a condom. I don't know when but Basara will be the first to get one of his girls pregnant then Issei will be the next in line to get one of his girls pregnant. Issei's lemons will start in season 4 but he will have some lime here and there. Also, yeah I didn't wanna jump into the next set of lemons until he is actually deepened his relationship with Chisato to the point that they know they are truly in love with one another. After that, that's when he will start having sex with Mio, Aki, Landred, and Zest. Maybe ill toss Maria in there too. Idk yet. Thanks by the way for correcting me on how to spell Sumata. **

**TherealTwoface9- Thanks a lot for the feedback, it really means a lot. When it comes to Naruto, I do like Pain as well and I'm glad that I'm actually doing pretty good on bringing my own spin to it. **

**Now, I have decided that ill bring the rest of the symbiotes in from the Marvel side of this story. This includes Carnage, Lasher, Phage, Agony, Scream, and Hybrid. Expect them to pop in season 4 when I introduce the symbiote arc. **

**Now I will say this again since I got a lot of messages asking me about it. Every girl in Issei's and Basara's harem will indeed get pregnant at some point in time. It wont be forced and instant but it will happen none the less. **

**Also, Some Of Rias' group will achieve power ups just like the Shinobi girls. I'll leave a detailed description below this to show who gets what. The question mark is a surprise I'm saving for when the Aizen/ Ornis arc starts after season 4 ends.**

**Devil Trigger/ SN Devil Trigger- Rias, Mio, Issei, Basara and Maria.**

The

**Sage Mode- Asuka**

**Rinnegan- Saeko**

**Scorpion- Homura**

**?- Miyabi.**

**Lastly, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has been enjoying this so far. It's insane how I have 100 favourites on this now! It means a lot to me and thank you to everyone who is enjoying this so far. **

**Now Lets Rock!**

**_Life 29- Life Is Beautiful_**

_Location Unknown, Japan _

Rin stood in there in silence, gazing upon the empty chariot where Nagato was bounded to. For once in her life, she was stumped.

At first, she wanted nothing else but to see the bastard that killed her students be put in the ground along with anyone they had with them. However, after hearing about Nagato and Konan's heartbreaking story, the insanity of Ikijii, and witnessing him revive some of her students from the dead, it put them both in a new light. They weren't mindless murderers that have an un reachable goal, they were people trying to run away from their past.

As she looked at Konan who still kept crying, Hikage stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen... I'm sorry about what happened. It shouldn't of went this way but you have to realize that he did this for you. To have a better future and build that dream that your ally wanted. If you want to build that dream then you can. But you need to help us and meet halfway." She concluded with a soft smile, watching as Konan wipes her tears away then nodded.

"I know... and I'm so sorry for what I did to all of you... I was just so wrapped up in my anger for years that I no longer wanted what Yahiko aimed for. All I wanted was bloodshed... I'm sorry... if it means to anything to you.. let me help you... I know things about the Yoma, and the Espada and Fubuki." She replied, making Rin nod in agreement.

"Tell us everything you know on the way back. When this is all done and over with, I'll let my students know everything. Miyabi may have trouble accepting it but I'm sure you will be fine." She said while walking back to the entrance of the hollowed out tree, only to be stopped by Hikage. "Ya quick question? How the fuck are we gonna get back? We're miles away from Hebijo Academy!" She shouted, grabbing her daggers while Konan looked back at the chariot one last time.

"I think I have an answer to that." Asuka replied, walking out into the small opening before closing her eyes. She started to do hand signs again, feeling her chakra radiate as she the wind silently passed through her hair. "**SUMMONING JUTSU!"** She screamed, biting into her thumb before slamming her hands into the cool dirt beneath her feet. Just then, the ground began to shake as three large poofs of smoke appeared.

Rin smiled as she watched Hanzo's daughter preform while Hikage narrowed her eyes. As the smoke disappeared, what stood in front of them was three massive roads that ranged from color and look. The first was a dark red toad, wearing an open jet black sweater with a gold obi around its neck as a necklace. It's eyes were stern yet calming as the cigarette stayed in its mouth.

The second was a bright orange toad that was slightly shorter than the first but was still tall none the less. It wore a bright blue open jacket with tribal swirls of dark orange danced around its body. It had a permanent smile on its face as it's white eyes looked at Konan. The final was the shortest but made up for it in muscle mass. It was dark orange and wore a navy blue open sweater. It had navy blue tribal tattoos around its body that reached up to its neutral face.

"Oh hell no. Why toads? They are so slimy." Hikage mentioned with a hint of disgust, only to have the first toad look at her with angry eyes. "Y-y-y-you know on second thought, t-t-toads are pretty cool!" She nervously replied, a bead of sweat rolling down her head as Rin and Asuka hopped on. "Don't be such a baby, it wasn't bad as last time!" Asuka said with a grin, watching as Konan jumped onto the third toad with the smile. "Ya easy for you to say! I'd rather be with Miyabi's snake summon again than that! Besides you never tell me when we're gonna jump!" She shrieked, making Konan give a small but noticeable smirk.

"It's either this or you walk? Besides, I can already sense that Saeko and Chifusa are already on their way back. They should be there before us." Rin have her ultimatum, making Hikage growl as she reluctantly jumped onto the first toad with Asuka. "Tell me when we're gonna jump!" She yelled back, making Asuka giggle as she lowered her head to the toads face. "Hey! We're going back to the school!" She shouted, making the toads nod as they began to put strength in their legs.

"I'll let you know on three okay!" Asuka shouted to Hikage who hung on for dear life. "Okay!"

"ONE!" Asuka shouted, giving a playful smile as she looked at Hikage who was frightened of heights. She then had a devious smirk on her face, ready to trick her friend once again.

"THREEEE!" She shouted, the toads jumping into the sky as the wind passed violently through the girls hair.

"I HAAAATEEEE YOOOUUU ASUKA!" Hikage screamed, holding onto Asuka as they were ready to launch the counter attack against the yoma.

_Hebijo Academy, Hiroshima, Japan _

Yagyu and Mirai had gone off to scout for any survivors, killing any other yoma that threathed to show its distorted face as they riddled them with bullets. Despite having decent chakra reserves, the two loli girls main specialty was guns.

Yagyu was equipped with a custom made umbrella gun that Rin had shipped for her from her contacts in Kyoto. She was the first girl in Japan to have a gun like hers. It allowed her to switched from automatic, semi automatic, to stun. When the umbrella was opened, the fabric was completely tear and bullet proof. She also had the ability to fire the hook of the umbrella at her enemies with her chakra, making it an easy killing blow if the need arises. Mirai was different. Mirai had a sacred gear that allowed her to conjour any firearm that she wished as long as she knew the weapon or have seen it before. The weapons she had in her aresenal was two desert eagles, UMP 45, AA-12 shotgun, USP .45, ACR 6.5, and a heat seeker.

"Hey! Do you notice something!?" Yagyu shouted, dodging a large fist from a yoma before shooting it in the head with her umbrella. Mirai nodded, shooting a muscular yoma in the foot before jamming her desert eagle in its mouth. Without hesitation, Mirai pulled the trigger, watching the Yomas head explode into pitch black blood and rotted brain matter.

"The yoma are starting to get desperate! I think we are starting to push them back!" She replied, a new found hope starting to appear as she wanted this nightmare to be over with. Yagyu smirked before looking back into the muddy field that was behind Hebijo Academy. "MIRAI DUCK!" She screamed, forcing her friend to the ground as a hail of dark chakra rained over them like high speed bullets.

Quickly, Yagyu searched into her pocket and pulled out a grenade, pulling the pin as her hand began to glow from her chakra. She looked at Mirai and nodded, tossing it over the small debris they used as cover. The grenade flew across the field, landing perfectly into the large pack of yoma that detonated after a few seconds, causing some yoma to explode into bloody chunks while the rest kept firing. As if on cue, Yagyu shot up, opening her umbrella and began to reflect the attacks of the yoma. Mirai stood up and walked behind her, switching her desert eagles to the USP .45 and UMP 45. They started to get closer to a large slab of concrete that stuck from the ground, making Yagyu smile as she walked towards it with Mirai.

"NOW!" Yagyu shouted, quickly closing the umbrella as Mirai spun in front of her. She dual wielded the weapons in both hands, firing a hail of lead as it ripped through the yomas rotting flesh. The yoma began to scream in agony, their limbs being ripped apart from the sheer amount of bullets that were being fired from Mirai. Just then, a large yoma that stood three meters tall rushed in front of her, its hands glowing with dark purple energy as it ready to fire. However, Mirai quickly swapped her guns out for the heat seeker, using her chakra to help lift the heavy weapon as it fired the missile. The yoma had no time to react, seeing the missile head straight for it before exploding, taking it along with ten yoma into nothing but a smoking carcass of dead flesh and charred meat still stuck to the skeleton. Smirking, she switched to her ACR 6.5, checking her ammo to see how much she had left.

They began to walk side by side, Yagyu with her umbrella open while Mirai held her ACR 6.5. They made a small firing squad, shooting the yoma down as the inhuman screams filled the night sky. Yagyu looked to her left, seeing a yoma trying to run for its life while dropping its sword. She began to turn her umbrella with her, aiming to gun muzzle toward the back of the yoma and fired a small metal dart that skewered the air like a rocket. It found its way into the yomas neck, making it scream and thrash in pain before the dart detonated, leaving behind only its legs that stumbled around before hitting the ground.

She turned back around to see Mirai, reloading her ACR as reinforcements began to appear. Without thinking, Yagyu stepped in front of her, using her umbrella to protect herself and Mirai from the vicious yoma attacks that rained upon them. Mirai switched her ACR for her USP .45, quickly putting in the clip before aiming at two yoma with muscular frames. She fired to consecutive shots, each hitting the yoma in their head before shooting another three in the eyes, killing them instantly.

"SHIT IM OUT!" Yagyu screamed, using the sharpened end of her umbrella to stab the rotten yoma in its stomach before reaching for her holstered AK-74u. She quickly aimed and fired a stream of lead into a large pack of the monsters, their screams resonated in the air as she enjoyed every second of it. As Mirai reloaded her pistol, she quickly sensed four dark chakra signatures behind her, one of which was a sword that was gunning for her head. She quickly moved her head to the left, watching the sword on fire that almost ended her life. She turned around and saw three yoma running towards her and Yagyu, their rotting flesh charred skeleton was disgusting to the young Shinobi as she ran towards them.

She quickly aimed her pistol, firing a bullet and killing the yoma with the headshot. She began to pivot on her right foot, dodging an axe swipe before running into the muscular yoma. "DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed, firing five shots into the yomas stomach before firing another shot beneath its chin, chunks of rotting brain matter and pitch black blood exploded erupted from its head as the back had a huge hole where the bullet had exited. She pushed the yoma to the ground, running to the next as she saw two more come from the shadows, she dodged another swipe from a yomas sword, the dark chakra almost burning her skin off as she kicked it to the ground. She continued to shot another in its arm, making it scream in pain as it dropped its sword.

She jumped onto its body, spinning around its bloody arm as she used the momentum to push her back foward. As she done this, the yoma she had kicked to the ground stood up, snarling and speaking incoherent words before Mirai shot it in the head, followed by another gunshot as it's brethern fell beside it. Now having her legs wrapped the yoma, she spun to the right, using herself and the yomas weight to take it to the ground. They landed on the muddy ground with an audible thump, the yoma began to cough up blood as Mirai aimed her pistol at its soft spot.

"Burn in hell." She spat, pulling the trigger as the gunshot went off. She unwrapped her legs around the dead carcass, catching her breath as she was now out of ammo for her ACR and USP .45. Yagyu turned around and instantly went pale, she began to see Mirai on the ground, her back turned as a three meter yoma stood was about to crush her with its bare hands. "MIRAI LOOK OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making the small loli turn around and see the yoma ready to kill her. She couldn't switch her gun in time, the yoma would already turn her into a bloody red paste on the ground. She watched helplessly, seeing the yoma smile sent shivers down her spine as her life flashed before her eyes. However..

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" A female voice screamed, making Mirai and Yagyu look above the yoma and saw two figures jumping in the air, purple bio-electricity radiating off the taller one while the shorter girl was glowing a dense red. They twirled themselves in the air, katana's in their hands as they aligned their backs to the yomas head. They chose their moment together, sending their katana's through its head as it screamed in agony. The two new girls landed on the ground beside Mirai, the girl in red chakra kicked the yoma in the stomach, sending it back a couple of feet thanks to her chakra. "NOWS YOUR CHANCE!" She screamed, making her ally smirk as dense purple chakra gathered in her hand as she ran to the yoma with blinding speed.

"**CHIDORI!" **The girl screamed, slamming her palm into its chest as the bio electricity grew more violent. A large boom erupted, causing the ground to slightly shake as the yoma blew up on impact, leaving only behind a smoking, bleached skeleton and two katanas. Yagyu looked at both of them, smiling as she knew who they were. One girl had a slender yet curvy build, wearing thigh high black boots , filling them completely with her silky legs. It was accompanied with a bright green skirt that covered just a bit of her plump ass. She also had one a white blouse with a messy, unkept green tie that was covered in blood along with her shirt. She had purple hair that reached down to her lower back, further amplifying her beauty and curves.

The second was a girl who had a curvy build with her tits and her ass that looked like they were dying to be let out their restraints. She had dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail, accompanied with a sleeveless blood red gi that made her tits and her ass even bigger than they already are. She wore dark combat boots as well, one of which was housing a kunai while the other held a tanto. "You guys okay?" The girl in green asked as she picked up the katanas, giving one back to her ally while she sheathed hers on her back. "Yeah.. we are okay. Thanks Saeko. You too, Chifusa Sensei." Mirai responded, pushing her self off the ground while Chifusa helped her up.

"How are the southern defenses? Is Obito dead?" Yagyu asked the girls, refilling her umbrella with bullets as she walked to the small group. Upon hearing this, Saeko began to frown before a look of anger appeared on her beautiful face. "The southern defenses are secure... but that fucking coward escaped before I had the chance to deliver the killing blow." She spat with rage in her voice, making Chifusa nod as she continued. "He teleported away after we managed to deal severe damage to him. He was pretty bruised and bloody when he left so I doubt he will return. All we have left is Pain and Fubuki." She replied with a frown, seeing the sheer look of insanity of her former pupil broke her heart. She didn't want to harm her at all, but she knew that Fubuki was too far gone, her mind so clouded in anger that she lost all sense of reason.

However, Yagyu broke her out her train of thought with words she didn't expect to hear. "Pain is defeated. Asuka, Rin, and Hikage had killed him. Miyabi confirmed this by no longer senseing the sixths Pains chakra." She said with a relieved grin, making Saeko and Chifusa widen their eyes. "Where are they?!" Chifusa asked with a sense of relief and anxiety in her voice, making Mirai shrug her shoulders. "I don't know. After Hinata was injured from fighting Pain, Asuka and Homura had snapped. I never seen either of them that angry before. They both began to fight Pain until the female yoma pushed Homura away. That's when Asuka chased Pain when he tried to escape." She replied, making the two older girls narrow their eyes in thought.

"Is Homura still fighting the female yoma?" Saeko asked, making Yagyu nod her head. "Yes. She is also with Ikaruga, Haruka, Sakura, Katsuragi, and Tsunade sensei. Kakashi sensei and Jiraiya sensei are at the western defenses, waiting for Tsuande senseis reinforcements." She responder, making Chifusa nod before unsheating her katana. "I see. Can we trust her reinforcements? From what I heard, they are demons." She asked with a bit of suspicion in her voice, not wanting to put her students in danger from daedra. "From what I had heard from Tsuande sensei, the being that sent his reinforcements were close friends years ago. Apparently, Tsunade sensei, Jiraiya sensei and Kakashi sensei helped him and his wife in the Shinobi wars, the battle of Kynesgrove and the war of the dead realms." Mirai replied, switching her empty USP .45 for her UMP sub machine gun.

"I see. Then we must go and aid the girls against the Female Yoma." Chifusa spoke out loud, not waiting for response as she began to ran back to the school. Mirai followed her, the chakra radiating off them that increasing their speed tenfold. "Well no time like the present." Yagyu spoke before running towards the school. Saeko only rolled her eyes, jumping into the air and began to run.

The girls met side by side, ready to push the yoma back once and for all.

_Hebijo Academy, Hiroshima, Japan _

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Miyabi screamed in pain, holding onto her chest as it felt like one of her ribs broke from the feel yoma's punch.

She looked up to see Sakura and Homura, both wielding katanas and pressing hard against the female yomas forearms, hoping to draw blood from the wicked beast. "What the hell is the armor made out of!?" Sakura screamed, using her chakra to the point her hands began to glow a dense green, amplifying her strength to superhuman.

"WHO FUCKING CARES!? THIS BITCH NEEDS TO DIE!" Homura screamed back, her flames now turning blue from the sheer amount of heat radiating from the scorpion form. The female yoma smirked, locking her legs in place before putting strength in her arms. "**NICE TRY YOU RUNTS!" **It screamed, pushing them back several feet away and towards Miyabi. "Fuck! Where the hell is Asuka!?" Haruka shouted, using her puppets to attack the yoma to reveal any weak spot. Ikaruga jumped onto her feet, unsheating her holy sword as she readied herself in a battle position.

"I can sense her, Rin and Hikage coming back her from Asuka's summoning Jutsu! I also sense a foreign signature as well!" She replied, running towards the female yoma at blinding speed. She switched the holy sword into her right hand, holding the blade downward as got closer. "TRY THIS ASSHOLE!" She shouted, swiping onto the yomas chest before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Before the female yoma could react, Ikaruga reappeared behind her, using her chakra along with the holy sword to swipe upward, making the female yoma launch into the air several feet. "TSUNADE SENSEI NOWS YOUR CHANCE!" She screamed, witnessing a dark green blur jump from the shadows and punched the yoma in the stomach, causing a sonic boom to erupt.

Tsunade dropped to the ground, her fists glowing a dense green with chakra as her dark green and cobalt kimono was covered in blood and scratches. "Are you girls okay?!" She asked her students with urgency, watching them nod while Sakura quickly healed Miyabi's broken rib. "Yes but that thing was regeneration! I don't know how far it goes but it's really annoying!" Katsuragi replied, launching to her feet before walking to Tsunade. The hokage didn't take her eyes off the rubble she had punched the yoma in, knowing it was still alive from still sensing its chakra.

"Come on... I know you aren't dead.." she whispered to herself. As if on cue, a large hand shot out from the rubble, followed by another which then resulted in the female yoma climbing out. It spat blood on the ground, licking the rest of her face with a crazed look in her eye. "**Good. More sluts to play with!" **The female yoma exclaimed, cracking its knuckles while the girls narrowed their eyes.

"What's the plan sensei?" Haruka asked, readying her puppets in the process. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, watching the female yoma stand there with a smug grin on its face. "If It has regeneration, we need to push it till its limit. Haruka, use your puppets to create an opening. Sakura, I want you to stay and act as support. Homura, when ever you see a blind spot, attack her using the hellport your father taught you. The rest of you, with me!" Tsuande commanded, a mixture of "yes ma'am" and battle cries ensued as a response.

One way or another, they were going to kill the female yoma.

_Meanwhile_

Fubuki and Yumi landed in an opening. Yumi landing on her back while Fubuki landed on top of her. "Get off!" Yumi screamed, kicking Fubuki off her before doing a back flip, landing on her feet.

"IM NOT DONE YET!" Fubuki exclaimed, launching herself towards Yumi at blinding speed. The ice princess quickly made two axes, using them to block Fubuki's razor fans that had much force behind the attack. It began to push her back, the snow and the coldness in the air piercing at Yumi's skin like needles. She eventually lost her footing, resulting in her getting pushed back several yards away. She scrambled to her feet, watching Fubuki who had a dark aura of chakra radiating around her body. "I DESPISE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOUR PRIDE, YOUR PASSION, EVEN YOUR FUCKING SPIRIT SICKENS ME! WITH EVERY PASSING MOMENT, MY HATE ONLY FINDS A WAY TO RUN EVEN DEEPER!" Fubuki exclaimed, the aura around her growing as a result.

"Fubuki please stop this madness! This isn't you! Pain corrupted you! Akatuski corrupted you!" Yumi pleaded, trying to get to Fubuki to see if any of the old her was still in there somewhere, locked behind all the pain, anger and suffering. Fubuki only narrowed her eyes, shutting her emotions away as the sea grew once again. "NO! I CANT! NOT AFTER WHAT THE SHINOBI DID TO ME!" Fubuki shouted back in response, remembering her past when she was a little girl.

_Flashback_

_The wind blew violently around the ice temples of the Lin Kuei, home of the Ice Ninja. Sitting on top of a mound of Kuai Liang, meditating peacefully until his general, Frost, came to his side. "Excuse me Grandmaster, but I have received word that two of our Anbu have deserted their post." She spoke with respect, making Kuai Liang crack an eye open as a response._

_"I see. And do you have any idea where they went?" He asked, still seated as he was enjoying his meditation. Frost only shook her head, causing Kuai Liang to sigh as he stood up. "No grandmaster, but I believe they are going to look for the third Anbu, Darius, who takes his regular walks into the forest." Frost repiled, making Kuai Liang nod as he tied his blue headband around his head._

_"I see. Then let's be off. Inform Cyrax and Smoke that we will be gone for a couple of hours." He commanded, making Frost nod as she threw two kunai with scrolls attached out into the village without looking. Kuai Liang opened the large doors, walking to the gates with Frost beside him. "Open the gates." He said to the small Genin beside him. _

_"Yes Grandmaster." The boy responded, opening the metal gate for Kuai Liang and Frost. Without wasting anytime, both ran off into the forest, hoping to find the three missing Anbu._

_Deep in the forest_

_In a clearing of the forest, bodies and blood littered the area, casting the snow from its pure white to a scarlet red. In the mist of it all, a small girl with unkept black hair ran pass the bodies, a white blanket keeping her small frame warm as she kept running. "MOMMY!" The little girl screamed, seeing her mother standing in the field with dead rogue ninja surrounding her. _

_She wore a white robe that had red flowers decorated around for its design. Six shriukens wrapped around her waist and two kunai were in her hands. She had a curvy figure, a body that women wanted and men wanted to be with. However, that's where the human traits had ended. She had long, pointed ears that stood up with a slight curve. She also had two razor sharp fangs sticking out of her mouth and long, black hair that went to her lower back. It wasn't a human._

_It was a yoma._

_The young girl collapsed onto the snowy ground, tired from running to meet her mother. She seen her mother standing there, breathing heavily as she killed over thirty rogue ninja that threatened to kill her and her daughter. Just then, a man dressed in a black and blue gi had appeared, walking towards her mother slowly with a neutral expression. He wore dark combat boots that went along with his gi and muscular frame. He also had the Lin Kuei headband on, wearing it proudly as his silver hair danced in the wind._

_"Daddy? What's happening?" The young girl asked, not realizing what's going on. "To destroy Yoma, to cleanse the world of its darkness... that is the duty of the Lin Kuei." Darius spoke with somber in his voice, seeing his wife breathing hard while having a sad expression on her face. "Right... I understand that.." his wife, Astrid, repiled, getting her kunai's ready for the most difficult, emotional fight she ever had to do._

_"No... please... don't...mommy... daddy..." the little girl said weakly, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched helplessly, seeing her mom and dad fight. Astrid jumped in the air, blocking and deflecting two ice shards from Darius before sending a chain of metal projectiles to her husband. Darius quickly made a staff out of ice, deflecting the metal shards easily. He quickly began to put his hands together, feeling his chakra radiate as he threw an ice ball towards her, hoping to freeze her solid. _

_Astrid saw his attack and quickly made a shield out of metal, blocking the ice ball before discarding the shield entirely. She launched herself in the air, conjouring eleven metal shards and launched them again. Darius narrowed his eyes and quickly ran to his right, deflecting the shards in the process before locking his feet in the ground. _

_"Impressive." Darius said to his wife, a sad smile on his face as they never left each other's sight._

_"You are as well my love." Astrid replied to her husband, holding his three ice shriuken in her hands. The young girl couldn't stop crying, seeing her parents fight to the death broke her little heart. "Mommy.." She weakly said, watching her mother stand her ground against Darius. "That's the woman I fell in love with!" Darius shouted, throwing two kunai at Astrid that struck her left shoulder, making her grunt in pain before conjouring another metal shard with her chakra._

_"And that's the man I chose to be with!" She shouted, watching as the metal shard pierce his arm and hit him in the shoulder. The duo dropped to the ground, breathing heavily as their blood dropped to the snow. Darius slowly stood up, walking to his wife with tears in his eyes. "I didn't want this my love... but I have no choice... Kuai Liang tried and tried to persuade the other clans and villages that you are okay. That you mean no threat to us... but fear and hatred kept them in their stance. Even Hanzo couldn't persuade them unless they wanted another Shinobi war. But... I can seal you away... using the Fuma Korin Jutsu... its the best I can do.. however... if I do this, you can no longer live in the human realm... and you will live in the dimensional gap forever.." Darius concluded, not wanting to do the Jutsu but knew he had no other option._

_Astrid kept her head down, registering the words her husband said to her. "I see... but what about Fubuki?" She asked with pleading eyes, hoping that their little girl would be safe yet not knowing she was spectating from the hill. "Kuai Liang assured me that she will be safe." He replied, making Astrid sigh in relief. "But.. I'm a high class yoma... it will take all of your chakra to send me back to my home... and if that does... you might go back with me or even worse... you may die.." she responded weakly, not wanting the love of her life to die or end up in the barrens of the dimensional gap._

_However, Darius knelt down to his wife, smiling as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away, giving a small smile as he kept his hand on her shoulder. "I don't care my love. I will always be with you." He said with a genuine smile, making the high class yoma's heart to beat harder. "Then... come with me... please... I can talk to the living tribunal there... he can let you stay... please... Fubuki will be safer with Kuai Liang then with us..." Astrid pleaded to her husband, making Darius keep his head down before wrapping his arms around her, giving her a hug._

_"I love you so much, Astrid." He said softly, preforming the hand signs as they both began to glow. The little girl knew what was going to happen and quickly shot up, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. "NOO! MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" She screamed, trying to get to her parents to stop them from going. As she ran, she then saw two others running towards her father and mother, both wearing blue gi's while the female had literal ice for hair. "DARIUS STOP! YOU CANT COME BACK FROM THAT DIMENSION IF YOU GO!" Kuai Liang shouted to his star pupil, making Darius look at him with a smile of peace._

_"I'm sorry Grand master... it's the only way..." Darius responded before his wife and himself looked at the small girl. "Fubuki... you will always be apart of this world. That's what's important... live life wth pride. Live life with love." Darius said with a smile, seeing the little girl, now named Fubuki, with tears in her eyes. "We love you, Fubuki. Our precious little girl." Both Astrid and Darius said in unison, the light growing brighter as they closed their eyes. "Fuma... Korin." Darius spoke softly, finishing the Jutsu as he and his wife were engulfed with light._

_"MOOMMMMMMMYY! DAAAADDDDYYY!" Fubuki screamed, watching the light surround her parents. She began to cry, listening to her parents final words to her as Kuai Liang and Frost walked up to her. Kuai Liang knelt down, watching the little girl cry before giving her a sweater. "Listen... I'm sorry for what happened... but they did this for you... so that you can have a better life.. come... you need to get out this cold." The Ice Grandmaster states, holding his hand for Fubuki before Frost picked her up bridal style._

_Without saying another word, they both walked back to the Ice Temples, only the sobs of Fubuki rang through the night air before she said a single sentence. "I hate you... I hate Shinobi... I hate you all..." _

_Present day_

Yumi parried an attack from Fubuki, watching her ex comrade run towards her with anger and pain on her face. Yumi began to make a sword of ice, using it to block an attack from Fubuki's razor fans. Growling, Fubuki flared her aura, trying to break Yumi's guard but the ice princess didn't give.

"Fubuki! Please I beg you! Stop this! Let me help you!" She pleaded again, hoping to see if there was even a sliver of humanity left in her. Fubuki however, didn't respond, only pushing further in their clash for dominance. As Yumi struggled to push her back, a distant memory of herself and Fubuki came into her mind, a memory of when they were kids.

_Flashback_

_"Yumi, this is Fubuki. She will be living with us in the Ice Temples from now on. She is your big sister now so be kind to her." Kuai Liang stated, looking at his niece who was wearing a white kimono. The little Yumi looked at Fubuki, seeing so much anger and pain on her little face as tears ran down from her eyes. _

_However, instead of being fearful of the young girl, Yumi gave a genuine smile towards her. "I'm pleased to meet you, big sister." She spoke with a cheerful tone, making her uncle smile. _

_The following day _

_Yumi ran into the courtyard, ready to continue her training with her uncle while Fubuki stood by the temple. "Sister! Aren't you coming?" Yumi asked, hoping to draw out Fubuki but to no avail. _

_Kuai Liang only sighed, walking towards Yumi to begin her training. "It is okay Fubuki. Come and join us when you are ready." He replied, getting into a fighting stance for his nieces training._

_An hour later_

_"Big Sister! Try one! They're really yummy!" Yumi exclaimed, giving Fubuki an apple. Reluctantly, Fubuki took the apple from Yumi. She took a big bite out of it, chewing loudly before swallowing the fruit. Without realizing, Fubuki began to smile, eating the apple again while Yumi ate hers._

_"Thank you... little sister..." Fubuki said quietly, eating another apple while watching them train._

_Present day_

"YUMI!" Fubuki screamed, running towards her ex comrade with blinding speed. Yumi parried her attack, locking her right foot in the ground before spinning to the left, dodging her attack.

'We used to be so close... what happened to you?' Yumi thought to herself, readying an ice sword and ran towards Fubuki. However, when she tried to attack, Fubuki moved her body to the left, dodging her attack entirely before grabbing onto her wrist and judo throwing her to the ground, knocking the wind out of Yumi as she coughed a tiny bit of blood.

Slowly, Yumi stood up, readying herself again as Fubuki ran towards her, dark chakra flaring around her body as they met each other's attack. Each attack they delivered, each blocked they countered, sent nothing but memories through their minds when they were little.

_'Happy anniversary Fubuki!'_

_'Hard to believe a year has already passed.'_

_'It feels like you already got here.'_

_'Okay get ready! I'm gonna take the picture!'_

_'It's your choice to smile, Fubuki. Do whatever you feel is right in your heart.'_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fubuki screamed, not realizing she was beginning to cry. She jumped in the air, raising her razor fans high to bring them down on Yumi. The ice princess quickly used her sword, blocking her attack as the struggle for dominance began. "Big sister! Please!" Yumi screamed, She too was on the verge of tears.

They pushed away from each other, keeping their eyes on one another while Yumi was catching her breath. "I'm not done yet... I'm just getting started..." the ice princess spoke between hoarse breaths, feeling her chakra starting to dwindle. Fubuki only stood with a glare, the pitch black aura of dark chakra still radiating around her body like a tsunami.

"You never learn do you. Your chakra is starting to get low. You cant hold the ice queen form for much longer. So why do you continue to fight me?" Fubuki sneered, watching the ice princess slowly pick herself up from the snow. "I won't stop! I will not lose to the power of hatred!" Yumi screamed in response, causing Fubuki to growl. A faint memory coming to her mind, the day she lost herself to anger.

_Flashback_

_It all went to hell so quickly. What was suppose to be a peaceful recon operation turned into a blood bath. The fallen Lin Kuei Jounin and Anbu scattered the remains of the cave network Yumi, Asuka, Miyabi and Fubuki resides in._

_"We need to go! Now! If these monsters make it to the surface, the amount of life that will be lost will be immeasurable!" Miyabi shouted, using her black fire to ignite one of the revenants on fire. They were suppose to find and report the findings of Orochimaru and report it to Kuai Liang and Frost. However, the mad Shinobi led them to a trap, using revenants from the planes of Oblivion as an army to take control of the Shinobi of the hidden leaf village and the fire gardens._

_"Asuka! Do you still have the charges!?" Fubuki shouted, grabbing onto a revenants head and twisting to the left, snapping its neck with a sickening crack. Asuka reached into her pouch, pulling out a ninja scroll and began to pour a bit of chakra into it. A loud poof sound erupted,the scroll opening up to reveal several satchel charges. "Yeah! I got them right here! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **She screamed, causing another poof of smoke to erupt and two clones of Asuka appeared._

_"GO SET THE CHARGES QUICK!" She commanded, her clones nodding before running off into the darkness at top speed. The four girls began to hold them off, pushing their chakra to the limit as the revenants slowly began to overpower then. "WE NEED TO GO!" Yumi shouted, throwing two ice shards at a pair of revenants, causing them to drop to the ground._

_As if on cue, the cave began to shake, rubble began to fall to the ground and crushing some of the revenants. "SHIT RUN!" Fubuki screamed, the four girls running back to the cave entrance to get away from the bombs. As they got closer to the entrance, a single revenant grabbed onto Fubuki's ankle, pulling her back into the cave along with it._

_"NO! FUBUKI!" Yumi screamed, grabbing onto her hand to try and pull her back. Behind them, more revenants began to appear, pulling Fubuki back into the cave. "YUMI! HELP ME!" Fubuki screamed, not wanting to be back in the cave with the monsters from Oblivion. However, there hands slowly started to be pulled apart, the revenants began to overpower their hold as were losing their grip. Eventually, they let go, the weight on both was too much to handle._

_"FUUUBBUUKII!"_

_"YUUUUUMMMMMIIIIIIIII!" _

_Yumi tried to get back to her feet, wanting to save her big sister but Miyabi stopped her. "Let me go! She needs my help!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes while Miyabi had the same look. "We can't! I'm sorry but this cave needs to be destroyed!" She shouted, pulling her away as the final satchel charge went off, destroying the cave entrance and Yumi's hopes of finding her big sister._

_In the cave_

_Fubuki was shaking in fear, still being dragged deeper into the cave from the revenants. They tossed her into a wall, making her cough a small bit of blood as she slowly slid down the stone surface. A muscular revenant began to walk towards her, its reptilian like skin made the young girl flinch in fear._

_Fubuki wanted to cry, not because of terror. But because of abandonment. She felt like Yumi had abandoned her, that she wasn't worth going back to save. That she only saw her as the human yoma half breed like the other ninja clans see her as. 'I knew it... I was so stupid... Shinobi are nothing but cowards..' She thought to herself, remembering her vow about how Shinobi were evil and how much she hated them. The revenant smiled darkly, smiling as it couldn't wait to dig into her flesh. "_**O**_h **it's** **okay. I'm ****going** **to have fun breaking you before giving you to ****Orochimaru**." It said with a smile, beginning to take off it's armor and clothing. _

_However, several kunai began to ring out in the distance, striking the revenant in the head before blowing it into bloody chunks. The other revenants began to scream in pain, being electrocuted from a dense lightning Jutsu. As the revenants collapsed to the ground, two figures emerged from the darkness. One had short blue hair in a bob cut style, her chocolate eyes gazing upon the dead revenants with disgust. She worse a black robe with red cloud designs, hugging her curvy frame perfectly._

_The second was a man with short orange hair, wearing the same robes as the female. However, his entire face was covered in piercings. That wasn't what made Fubuki's eyes widen. It was his eyes, his eyes were bright purple with swirls going towards his pitch black iris. It was a rinnegan._

_The female walked towards Fubuki, kneeling down to her with a neutral expression. "Are you okay kid?" The woman asked, helping Fubuki to her feet. Fubuki only nodded, looking at her saviours with widened eyes. "Yes... but who are you." She asked, making both the man look at her before turning around and walking back to the entrance he and his ally came through._

_"Her name is Konan. And as for me.." he trailed off, looking over his shoulder at the young girl._

_"You May call me. Pain."_

_Present day_

"Fubuki... I'm so sorry about what happened that day in the cave... I came back for you... me, Homura, Asuka, Haruka, Hikage, Sakura, Hinata. We all came back for you the next hour... but you were already gone... I tried for years to find you... hoping to see if you were still alive... listen to me... I know you are so angry and want to destroy the Shinobi... but what happens after that? What do you plan to do when you have no one left to kill?" Yumi asked her older sister, making Fubuki narrow her eyes.

"I'll do nothing. That's always been my goal." She responded, watching Yumi stand up as she was still catching her breath. "Then what's the point? What's in it for you to cause so much bloodshed for Pain?" She replied, making Fubuki growl slightly.

"To know that I've won. To know that I finally avenged my hatred. And you misunderstand Yumi, Pain has shown me the way, he offered me power far greater than you can imagine." Fubuki responded, making Yumi shake her head in denial. "But that doesn't explain why you are letting me live! You had so many chances to kill just now but you didn't! That means even if you don't want to admit it, behind your anger, Pain and suffering in your heart, the old you is still in there some where!" She shouted, making Fubuki gasp slightly before her anger returned.

"SHUT UP YUMI!" She screamed, her aura flaring as the ground shook. Yumi however, was afraid. She began to use her chakra to make two axes out of ice as she held her ice princess form. "No matter what you do! No matter how much you deny it! I will fight until you come back to your senses!" Yumi screamed, getting into a battle position. "THEN ILL KILL YOU SO DO ME A FAVOUR AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Fubuki screamed in response, both girls were starting to cry as they started to fight again.

_Hebijo Academy _

Everyone was on the ground, twitching and writhing in pain as the female yoma walked towards Miyabi. "Son... of a bitch..." Tsunade muttered out, feeling several ribs cracked and a slight concussion. She looked around to see her students conditions, seeing them in pain or unconscious. Sakura was helping who she could heal, pushing her chakra to the limit to heal Ikaruga and Haruka.

The female yoma was covered in pitch black blood, covered in scratches and deep gashes from the Shinobi girls attacks. Even though her regeneration was gone, she was a formidable foe that pushed even the hokage to her limits. "**You see, in time you will feel what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately to win, yet to fail all the same because destiny always arrives." **The female yoma sneered, picking up a battered Miyabi who didn't have the strength to even move. "**I hope they remember you." **The female yoma spat, slowly tightening its grip around the eldest Hisashi girls neck.

Miyabi began to scramble, gasping for air while the others tried their best to get to their feet. "NO PLEASE! SAVE HER! ASUKA!" Sakura screamed desperately, trying to see if anybody could save her ally. As if on cue, three loud booms fell onto the ground, causing dust and debris to fly into the air. The female yoma dropped to the ground, gasping for air as Tsunade and Homura held her. As the dust cleared, three large toads stood proudly, holding four girls on each who held looks of disgust on their faces.

"You are gonna die for touching my sister like that." Asuka spat, readying her katana's while Rin took out her holy sword. "Hikage, Konan. Go help Tsunade with the students. We will deal with this bitch." Rin said coldly, her holy sword, uprising, giving off an even deadlier glow. Hikage and Konan nodded, disappearing from the toads and reappearing in front of the Shinobi.

"Hold on. What is she doing here." Miyabi spat, looking at Konan with anger. "I will explain later right now we need to help you guys move." Hikage replied, helping the girls to their feet. "Asuka be careful! She has regeneration!" Sakura yelled, healing Homura's broken leg. Asuka only nodded, hoping to the ground while her toads ran off to look for survivors. **"I see... come to join your comrades?" **The female yoma spoke between breaths, it's blood seeping out its wounds while the two girls glared at the duo. "Shut up." Rin spat, filling her legs with chakra.

"**No respect? That's the problem with you Shinobi." **The female yoma replied, ready to attack until it seen four other figures. "Don't forget us too bitch!" Saeko yelled, landing beside Asuka while Chifusa landed beside Rin. Yagyu and Mirai ran to Hikage and the others, helping them heal while the four busty girls stared at the female yoma. **"GOOD! MORE TOYS TO PLAY WITH!" **The female yoma shrieked, sending both fists to the ground in hopes to crush the four girls.

However, The four girls jumped into the air, Saeko and Chifusa used their katana's to zig zag their way through its large arm, carving their way through mounds of rotting flesh and bone. Asuka and Rin jumped to the other arm, spinning themselves like a wheel as they carved their way upwards to its face. As the four girls got closer, they launched themselves to their face, sending their katanas and holy swords into face, causing a large boom to erupt.

"Homura! Miyabi! Go for its legs!" Asuka shouted to her older sisters, making them smirk as they disappeared from sight. A blur of flames dashed around its legs, severing it's tendons and muscles before it dropped to the ground. Asuka, Chifusa, Rin and Saeko jumped off the head of the female yoma, dashing towards the yoma at super sonic speed and cutting through the muscle on its right arm.

"Yagyu! Mirai! Fire at her wounds!" Chifusa shouted, cleaving through its flesh while the yoma thrashed around, hoping to crush one of the Shinobi girls. Yagyu and Mirai smiled, both of them wielding assault rifles and firing at the yomas open wounds, making it scream in pain. "Ikaruga! Katsuragi! Don't let it gain reach on us! Keep it cornered!" Rin screamed, making the two girls nod before running to the side of the large female yoma. Every time the female yoma tried to gain distance, it found its flesh impaled by Ikaruga's holy sword or Katsuragi's metal boots.

'They're fast! She can't keep up or her regeneration!' Sakura thought to herself, waiting for herself and Tsunade's moment. "WHATS WRONG NOT ENJOYING YOURSELF SO MUCH ANY MORE!?" Saeko screamed, purple bio electricity dancing around her body as the Asuka was in her wild bloom, Chifusa was covered in dense red energy while Rin was covered in dark chakra.

"THEN LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" Chifusa screamed, the four girls disappearing into a blur, only leaving behind ripples in the air as thousands of cuts and gashes appeared on the female yomas body, causing it to scream and thrash in agony. The four girls landed on the ground, breathing hard as Asuka deactivates Wild Bloom. "SAKURA! TSUNADE SENSEI! NOWS YOUR CHANCE!" She screamed, watching the yoma scream in pain.

As if on cue, Tsunade and Sakura jumped into air, their fists cocked back and glowing with dense green chakra. "DIE!" They screamed, punching the yoma as hard as they could. The sheer force of their blow caused a sonic boom, sending the female yoma back several feet into the woods. "That had to do it. I put everything I had in that." Sakura said between hoarse breaths, seeing the others walk and stand beside her and Tsunade.

The girls had looks of relief on their faces, believing that the female yoma had been defeated. However... , "Hey guys... look..." Sakura said quietly, making the other girls look in her direction and see the yoma slowly getting up. "Are you fucking kidding me!? What does it take to kill this bitch!?" Katsuragi exclaimed, getting fed up from the yomas stubbornness.

A skidding sound caught their attention, making Saeko look to her left and see Hinata coming to join the battle. "Sorry I'm late guys. I just needed the rest." She stated, looking at the female yoma with anger in her eyes. "**Incredible... I really thought I was going to die." **The yoma coughed, spilling it's blood on the muddy, snowy ground. "Enough talking! It's time to finish this!" Ikaruga yelled, jumping into the air with her holy sword raised. Miyabi followed her, both girls raising their weapons high in hopes to kill the yoma once and for all. The female yoma raised its right arm quickly, its armor blocking the attacks while sending a dull pain in her arms. Before she could counter, Yagyu and Mirai started to fire their assault rifles again, making the female yoma grind her teeth in pain.

Growling, she grabbed Miyabi and Ikaruga by their arms, making them howl in pain before it threw them into the two loli Shinobi, making them roll into the mud and cover their faces with a mixture of blood, snow and mud. "HERE CATCH!" Saeko shouted, throwing two exploding shriuken at the female yoma. The shriukens detonated, causing the female yoma to stagger back a bit. Before the yoma could react, Katsuragi threw Hikage towards the yoma, her body glowing with chakra as she held six daggers between her fingers. **"NEGATIVE STRIKE! THOUSAND BLOWS!" **She screamed, disappearing into a green blur as she sliced through the yomas skin like paper.

"BATTER UP BITCH!" Miyabi screamed, the three Hisashi girls kicking the female yoma into the air. Sakura and Tsuande chose their yoma, twirling in the air before kicking the yoma in its face; their feet covered in green chakra to further amplify their strength. Another sonic boom erupted, causing the female yoma to scream in pain from its jaw being shattered. The female yoma dropped to the ground, breathing heavily as it regeneration slowly but surely started to work.

"ASUKA DO IT NOW BEFORE SHE HEALS!" Homura shouted to her younger sister, causing Asuka to nod before she made symbols with her hands. **"FUMA KORIN!" **She screamed out the Jutsu, watching as the bright yellow light began to engulf the yoma. "It's done... ow..." she whispered, feeling a sharp pain inside her heart from the backlash of the Fuma Korin Jutsu. "**I will... NOT LOSE TO YOU BITCHES!" **The female yoma screamed, giving out an inhuman roar as it broke the Fuma Korin Jutsu.

After she was free, she grew an extra couple of feet in height, now sitting at ten feet high. Its pupils where no longer visible, making it give a frenzied look of insanity. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? SHE CAN MUTATE?!" Haruka shouted, making Chifusa growl. "Who cares! She needs to be put down now!" She shouted, running towards it with her katana drawn.

The frenzied yoma gave a howl, swiping away the Shinobi towards different directions. Asuka only stood there in silence, watching the beast swing it's arms around wildly, hitting her oldest sister and Hinata. She then dropped to her knees, the sharp pain becoming even stronger from the Fuma Korin Jutsu. Homura and Miyabi jumped beside her, seeing their allies dodge and block the frenzied yomas attacks. "Come on baby sis, I know you got some fight left in ya." Miyabi said with a smile, helping Asuka up while Homura dropped her scorpion form due to exhaustion.

"Thanks guys..." Asuka replied, making Homura smile. "Hey don't mention it. If anything I'm just getting warmed up. You aren't getting tired on us though eh sis? That's not what dad taught us." Homura asked, a sad smile on her face from the mention of their father. Asuka only chuckled, making Miyabi roll her eyes while giving a playful smirk as well. "Of course not... when I tried to use Fuma Korin.. it didn't work.." she replied with a somber tone, watching as Hinata striked another vital point, making the yoma scream.

"It didn't work because that bitch is too powerful. We need to do it together." The eldest Hisashi girl stated, making her younger sisters smile. "How about we do this for mom, dad, Satoshi, Kuai Liang, and Bi-Han?" Homura asked, making the girls smile and nod. "But wait guys! This could kill you!" Hinata shouted, dodging another attack in the process. "Ha. We will never die! Not until we become the best Hokage the realms as ever seen!" The girls shouted in unison, their auras flaring around their bodies like a volcano. Homura was back in her scorpion form, pushing her chakra to the absolute limit. Asuka was now in her Wild Bloom, the wind flaring around her body as her aura skyrocketed. Miyabi began to have red aura, her hair changing from its pure white to bright red.

"LETS GO!" Miyabi shouted, jumping towards the female yoma with her sisters. "EVERYONE ATTACK WITH YOUR STRONGEST HIT!" Homura shouted, causing all the girls to nod as their auras of chakra began to appear. They all ran to the yoma, each flaring and making their strongest attack in their hands.

**"RASENGAN!"**

**"CHIDORI!"**

**"TWIN LION FIST!"**

**"SWALLOW RETURN STRIKE!"**

**"JUDGEMENT CUT!"**

**"SPINNING BIRD KICK!"**

**"DEADSHOT!" **

**"HELLFLAME!"**

**"CHAOTIC FLAME!" **

**"TENDERIZER!"**

All girls screamed in unison, the attacks all hitting the yoma head on. A massive shockwave erupted, causing several trees to rip out its socket and the ground to violently shake. The yoma was sent flying, crashing into the the courtyard of Hebijo Academy. "NOWS YOUR CHANCE!" Sakura shouted, watching as the three Hisashi girls began to do hand signs. "**FUMA KORIN!" **They shouted, watching the gold light to engulf the yoma as it began to scream. It started to thrash around, not wanting to go back to the dimensional gap forever. It slowly began to break its way out, causing the others to look horrified. "No you don't! **FUMA KORIN!" **Saeko shouted, preforming the Jutsu as well to strengthen the yoma.

The three Hisashi girls were surprised but welcomed her none the less. One by one, all the girls began to use Fuma Korin, keeping the hold tight as it was slowly dragged into the dimensional gap, they all felt their chakra dwindle fast, holding the frenzied yoma was pushing their bodies to the limit. "**ILL TAKE ONE OF YOU WITH ME!"** It shouted, readying a long ranged attack in order to kill one of the girls.

"No you won't." A mans voice said coldly, making the girls turn to see Kakashi and Jiraiya stand there while using a dense attack that they knew, the chain dragon lightning. The yoma screamed in pain, half its body now in the dimensional gap as it struggled to get out. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **It screamed, now fully gone as the Fuma Korin Jutsu was finished.

Asuka dropped to the ground, in too much pain as the female yoma was now banished into the dimensional gap. Miyabi ran to her, dispelling her aura and her wings going back into her body. "Hey.. Asuka look at me. It's okay.. it's over..." she said with a smile, proud at her baby sister. Asuka smiled in return, passing out from the pain as Miyabi carried her bridal style.

"I'm sorry we were late, we had slight issue in the western defenses. When he sensed the yoma going in a frenzy, we ran here as fast as we can." Kakashi stated, his students nodding in understanding while Jiraiya looked at Konan. "Konan... I... it's good to see you..." he said with a soft smile, making his former pupil smile in return. "It's good to see you too... Jiraiya sensei.." She said with a small bow, making the older man nod. "I will explain her situation later, Jiraiya. Right now we need to move. I can sense a lot of yoma heading this way as we speak! It's their final attack!" Chifusa yelled, making the girls sigh and carry the wounded. "I got Asuka! Sakura, Hinata! You guys get Haruka, and Hikage! Let's go! Hibari should still be in the main building!" Miyabi commanded, the rest of the group falling back as the yomas desperate battle cries rang closer.

_Back in the forest_

Yumi laid in the frozen ground, catching her breath as her kimono was ripped in several places, exposing the cuts and bruises she had on her curvy body.

Fubuki stood over her, her right eye bloodshot and her arms had several cuts.

"Yumi." Fubuki said.

"Let's end this." Yumi replied, making two swords of ice from her chakra. She ran towards Fubuki, swiping upwards to disable Fubuki. However, Fubuki deflected her attack, both of them jumping in the air as they clashed with one another for control. They let go of each other, falling to the ground several feet away.

They stared each other down, fear and hatred present on Fubuki while love and regret stayed with Yumi. They studied one another, waiting to see who would make the first move. While this was happening, Fubuki kept remembering the day Yumi gave her an apple, the first day she smiled.

'_Big sister!'_

'Why... why am I remembering this? ... why... I have done so much terrible things Yumi. Why do you keep believing I have hope in redemption?' Fubuki thought to herself, gripping onto her fans tightly while pushing her emotions away. "HYAAA!" Yumi gave a battle cry, rushing towards her older sister with blinding speed. Fubuki ran towards her, spinning her fans as the dark chakra grew around her. As they got closer, Yumi saw something that made her heart stop. Fubuki was crying.

She let her guard down, making Fubuki take the chance and use her fans, cutting through her ice defences and cause several cuts to appear on Yumi's body, drawing more blood. The ice princess began to scream, the pain to much for her to handle as she stood in the air. In a weird way, Fubuki didn't want to hear her scream, the blood curdling scream she was causing to her younger sister. Yumi dropped the ice princess form, now back in her base form as she flew into the sheet of ice, sending her deep into the frozen abyss of water.

Fubuki only stood there... pushing the emotions away as she wiped her tears away. As she stood in the snow, she sensed the chakra signature of those who should of died. "What do you want. Genko and Senko." She said coldly, turning around to see the two young twins dressed in grey school uniforms. "We are here to save you..." Genko said quietly, making Fubuki narrow her eyes. "Ha. You help me? That's funny." She spat, watching the twins walk to her slowly.

"What are you doing?" Fubuki asked harshly, the tone in her voice not scaring the two girls at all. She raised her razor fans in a defensive stance, waiting to see if they attacked. However, the attack never came, they kept walking to her, showing no hostility at all towards her. Slowly, they reached out, grabbing onto Fubuki's hand and catching her off guard. "This is something that Yumi taught us. Something that Kuai Liang showed her for justice. She called it warmth." Senko stayed, making Fubuki's eyes widen in shock and fear before pushing it away with anger.

"**LET GO OF ME!" **She screamed, her voice a mixture of anger and fear. However, the twins didn't let go, the aura of dark chakra burning the skin off their hand to reveal muscle and tendons. **"I HAD WARMTH! I HAD FAMILY! YOU THINK I LIKE HURTING MY YOUNGER SISTER!? NO! I CANT FUCKING STAND IT! BUT WHEN SHE LEFT ME IN THAT CAVE WITH THOSE FUCKING REVENANTS, PAIN WAS THERE TO HELP ME! HE SHOWED ME THE WAY!" **She screamed, her pain and suffering she had bottled in her heart was finally starting to come out after all these years.

"But she came back! That's what matters! She brought all of the Anbu from both the Ice Temples and Fire gardens to save you the very next hour! Don't you see?! Yumi still loves you! Please! This isn't you and you know it!" Genko screamed, making Fubuki growl as tears threatened to escape her eyes. **"I DONT CARE! AFTER EVERYTHING I DONE, WHAT HOPE IS LEFT FOR ME!? WHAT PURPOSE IS LEFT FOR ME!? I HAVE NOTHING! NOTHING BUT MY PAIN! THE PAIN OF BEING A HALF BREED! THE PAIN OF BEING FORGOTTEN! THE PAIN OF KILLING MY LITTLE SISTER!" **Fubuki screamed, the pain in her voice was so heart breaking that Senko had to hold back her tears.

"I don't care! People still love you Fubuki! Yumi still loves you! Asuka still loves you! Kuai Liang and Frost still love you! We still love you! The Shinobi will always love you and will not abandon you!" Senko shouted in response, making Fubuki gasp. **"DONT YOU GET IT!? YUMI IS DEAD! I FUCKING KILLED MY SISTER!" **Fubuki screamed, tears falling down her face uncontrollably as her aura began to die. "I... I killed her... oh my god... what have I done..." Fubuki started to cry, watching the hole Yumi fell through. Just then, the ice began to shake, making her gasp in shock as several ice pillars shot from the water.

The amount of chakra radiating from it was astounding, so much so that it felt like Kuai Liang's chakra but denser. "No way..impossible..." Fubuki muttered out in shock, watching as the ice pillar shattered and revealed a healed and battle readied Yumi. "Fubuki... I told you that I will keep fighting! I will always fight until I have my big sister back!" She screamed, pushing herself off the ice pillar and lauched herself at Fubuki. The older sister growled, using her fans to block an attack as it pushed her back, surprising her that her little sister had this much strength to over power her even with her dark chakra flaring.

They began to clash one another, blocking and parrying each attack as Yumi landed a solid punch on her jaw, making the older girl stagger. "Yumi! Why do you continue to fight!? Why do you keep pushing for me!?" Fubuki screamed, making Yumi narrow her eyes before blocking another attack. "It's because we need to work together! We need to stop this war in this endless book the Shinobi are in! And... and..." Yumi trailed off, beginning to cry as she targeted an opening in Fubuki's guard. "ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BIG SIS!" She screamed, making Fubuki gasp and lower her guard, making Yumi strike her side and send her lauching several feet away, rolling into the ground.

Fubuki tried to stand but to no avail, the pain to severe as she rolled into her back. She stared up at the dark sky, tears in her eyes and she was letting her anger and pain leave her. Yumi slowly walked to her sitting down beside her older sister and rested her head on her chest. "Yumi... i... I am so sorry... please... forgive me... I was just so wrapped up in my anger... my pain... my suffering... that I just wanted others to feel how I felt..." Fubuki said weakly, making Yumi sit up and look at her older sister with a sad smile. "It's okay... I forgive you... I just want you to know that you can come to me... you can talk to me... after all... we are sisters aren't we?" She said with a sad smile, her tears running down her cheeks as she kissed Fubuki on the forehead. The two girls sat up, watching as Genko and Senko ran towards them to help.

"Fubuki... we need to stop the yoma... please... Obito or Pain had to have a plan if they got out of control..." Yumi stated, helping Fubuki up as she wrapped her arm around her for support. " they can't be stopped... unless... the Jinsei... underneath the Academy... if we can overload the generators with enough satchel charges... it will cause a chain reaction that will close off the yoma... and destroying the school... leaving behind nothing but a crater from here to the leaf village." She replied, making the youngest sister nod before they howls of Yoma began to erupt in the distance.

"It's the final attack... every last yoma in the human realm will come here... we need to overload the generators now." Fubuki stated, making Yumi, Genko and Senko nod as they ran back to the school. Their chakra was low to the point they could barely fight. They had to get back to the school. And end this war once and for all.

{**A/N: for the tone I'm going for the end here: play ZombieLand OST #28- Estasi Dell Anima (Final Battle) }**

_Hebijo Academy _

Yagyu and Mirai took lead, Mirai was using her AA-12 shotgun while Yagyu was using a Glock 45 pistol. Behind them was the Hokages and the wounded, walking behind the lolis as they took point. Miyabi was holding Asuka in her arms, cradling her as her younger sister was still unconscious. Haruka was leaning against Sakura, healing while Hinata helped Katsuragi and Ikaruga.

Two skinny yoma tried to run into them, hoping to kill them were they stood. Yagyu and Mirai quickly fired their weapons, ripping the yoma in half from the shotgun while Yagyu shot the other in the head. "Shit." Mirai whispered, tossing her empty AA-12 shotgun to the ground and getting her desert eagles ready. "Come on everyone in here!" Hibari shouted from the door way, causing the group to run and into the main building. However, the large pack of yoma had arrived, making Hibari scream in terror.

Mirai, Homura, and Yagyu all jumped into a small concrete checkpoint that was used for visitors to register. "GO INSIDE! We will hold them off!" Yagyu shouted. Kakashi wanted to protest but the yoma came quickly, making him growl before slamming the large door shut and locking it in place. Yagyu looked the metal door that led outside. The three sets of iron bars that acted as windows around them gave a view of the last desperate attempt the yoma had to kill them. Mirai gave Homura one of her pistols, quickly putting five extra clips up right on the wooden table in front of them.

"Good luck." Yagyu said to the duo, making them nod as the yoma began to crash into the concrete, hoping to break in and kill the three. Yagyu quickly fired a bullet from her pistol, killing a yoma instantly before firing two more shots. Mirai and Homura aimed and fired the desert eagles, the kick slightly catching Homura off guard since she had never fired a gun before. The bullets tore through the yomas skull, piercing through another yoma and killing it as well. Homura looked to her left, seeing a yoma trying to break its way through and quickly fired another bullet, hitting it in the head and killing it instantly.

Mirai growled, shooting another in the head before turning to the window with Yagyu and fired again, helping her kill another yoma. The gunshots rang through the distance, the girls final stand against the yoma as a small army surrounded them. All of the Shinobi of the fire gardens, the leaf village, and the ice Temples were dead. Only leaving them, their friends and the hokages alive.

Homura quickly ejected the empty magazine, the metal landing on the concrete with an audible clang as she grabbed another magazine, only leaving three left. She continued to fire, not wanting to die without a final fight.

In the distance, Yumi, Fubuki, Genko and Senko had made it back to the school, running from the large pack of Yoma that was right behind them.

"BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKERS!" Mirai shouted in a battlecry, reloading her gun as one magazine was left on the table. Yagyu fired again, killing four yoma from the bullet penetration from her pistol. She was down to her last magazine, reloading and quickly started to shoot again. She fired her last bullet, watching it kill the yoma that had its hand through the gates.

"IM OUT!" Yagyu shouted.

"ME TOO!" Mirai replied.

"SAME HERE!" Homura screamed, tossing the gun at a yomas head. There was still too much for them to handle. Over seventy yoma was trying to break into the concrete hut while an extra fifty were coming. "Guys... looks like this is it..." Yagyu said to the duo, watching as they nodded. "Yeah... I hope they have beer where we head in the afterlife... I could use a drink after all this shit..." Homura replied, a sad smile on her face as the yoma almost broke through the metal door.

"It was an honour serving with you guys." Mirai said quietly. They all closed their eyes, ready for the yoma to break through the door and kill them. However, before they met their deaths, the air around them suddenly became hot. Hotter than anything they had ever felt before. What caught them off guard next was a mans voice, it was raspy yet elegant, like a gentleman from the old Victorian era.

**"HELLFIRE WALL!" **The mans voice said out loud, a wall of fire igniting and killing the yoma that surrounded them. The yoma screamed in pain, dying as their skin melted off their bodies, leaving behind a bleached skeleton. The metal door suddenly shot open, revealing a woman with pitch black hair who wore a leather catsuit and a white veil over her mouth. Her cat like eyes gazing upon the three girls as they stared back.

"I am sorry we are late, we had to deal with a pest problem with Gaara and his people." The woman said, making Homura widen her eyes. "Wait you know Gaara!?" She exclaimed, making the woman nod before ushering them outside. When they walked outside, the sight they were met with made them even more shocked as the door opened, revealing Homuras friends, her sisters and her mentors. The Shinobi all had expressions of shock on their faces, seeing the man in a red suit floating as an undead army stood in the field.

The army consisted of large, undead warriors in silver armor, wielding a claymore and large shield. They're face was devoid of any emotion expect murder. Above them was flying monsters, their legs flying behind them as two reptilian, humanoid creatures rode on the large sack. On the ground was a bunch of skeletons wearing golden armor, magic enfused with it as they stood battle ready.

The man in the red suit turned around, smiling as he looked at Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade. "After so many years, we meet again. I'm sorry we had to see each other again on such dire circumstances. Rest assured, lord Ainz will guarantee your safety." The man said proudly, his tail wagging back and forth as the Shinobi girls were confused.

"Wait, Tsunade sensei, you know this guy?" Sakura asked the hokage in shock, seeing the trio nod with smiles on their faces. "Yes... we fought a lot of battles together in the past. His ally over there.. her name is Namira. And his name.." Kakashi trailed off, pointing to the floating man in the air who had a devious smirk on his face.

"His name is Demiurge."

**And that's a wrap! Sorry for a wait, was sick a bit.**

**Now, first things first. NO I didn't need Kakashi and Jiraiya, I have to wear they are just damn exhausted after fighting a war with the yoma. I can GUARANTEE that they will be just as strong as they were in Naruto and in future arcs.**

**Also, If you HAVENT seen Senran Kagura. Yagyu's and Mirais main speciality as a Shinobi is GUNS. They rarely fight hand to hand combat. **

**Now regarding Fubuki, I wanted this chapter and the previous chapter to focus on pain and suffering. Since we know Fubuki's backstory in Senran Kagura, I thought it would be good that if Pain found her and corrupted her. Before you ask, the fight between her and Yumi in the anime is exactly how it plays out. Fubuki goes rogue with Genko and Senko while offering Yumi help here and there. I just thought I'd add my own spi to it.**

**Lastly, Yes Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya know Ainz, Albedo, and Nazarick from the past. A lot of guys will know each other here. Aizen knows about the Symbiotes and knows Jin from a battle in the past, Boa Hancock and Blackbeard know about Issei and Basara driving the yakuza out of tokyo, and Rin and Chifusa know about the Ghost Rider as well as the Espada. I'll go into ALOT more detail in future arcs.**

**Anyway, UNITL NEXT TIME! **


	31. Life 30- History Lesson

**Hey guys welcome back! now this is going to be the end of the Shinobi arc and mid way, we will return with Basara and the others! Originally, I was going to have this chapter as an escape like chapter but I decided to add that chapter into the Zolgea arc instead, it would just feel really weird to stretch out a chapter about going into a school to destroy it and it would get boring really quick. **

**So there is something I wanna address here really quick. If you have watched Season 3 of High School DxD (which is also known as High School DxD BoRn) you would know that the finale of said season wasn't that good in my eyes. Hey if you guys like the finale of season 3 then I'll make an Omake about it but my season 3 will end with the Diodorah arc. The reason why I'm going with this ending is because in the anime, Issei fights Rias when she is under control of Loki and has her own version of Boosted gear. Since my Rias will become Bonded with Scream in season 4, it wouldn't make any sense to have her bonded with scream here, un bond her then RE bond her again. **

**So the way it's going for season three is this:**

**Life 31-Basara's date with Chisato, Lemon included.**

**Life 32- Basara and Chisato realizing they are actually in love with each other and have actual deep meaningful sex before they return to the group.**

**Life 33- They meet the Shinobi for the first time and they learn about Chakra, Kakashi also wields Thor's hammer.**

**Life 34- Loki attacks Lilith and E-Rantel, this will be the event that makes the Shinobi and the Devils/Demons famous. Romance with MioX Basara and Rias and Issei.**

**Life 35- Zolgea kidnaps Mio and Rias( potentially releasing a devil trigger?) **

**Life 36- Zolgea is murdered by Demiurge and Lars, they all go back to the human realm, Basara' then has sex with Mio.**

**Life 37- Diodorah meets Asia, Issei's date with Akeno and Basara's date with Yuki.**

**Life 38- Rating game which leads into the Diodorah kidnapping Asia.**

**Life 39- Shalba's death and Issei, Basara's and Celis rage. And season 3 ends.**

**I didn't wanna keep you guys in the dark since I update this irregularly so I thought I would just write out the roadmap right now. If you guys have any suggestions about the road map for season 3 then by all means, drop it in the reviews! Feedback is Feedback!**

**anyway, onto the reviews!**

**Adamcoleera- Some enemies will have different goals since they are now teaming up with each other. For Caesar, I'm going to make him like the Joker in a sense but still keep true to his One Piece roots. What I mean by this is that instead of his SMILE gas , he will develop Jokers laughing gas. His gang that follows him will eventually become Aizen's Espada but for now, the only people who work with Aizen is Katarea, Caesar, Obito, Loki, And Rizevim. Aizen is the boss of them all and HATES Ornis with a passion. He won't necessarily need a weapon powerful enough but he will receive something that can seriously damage ALL of the realms and the Ghost Rider. Regarding Landred, Aki, Chisato and Basara lemons, it will happen but right now I'm going to focus season 3 on his relationship with Mio and Chisato. Landred and Aki will be sprinkled in there but it won't take off fully until season 4. **

**Pawnofriasgremory- I can guarantee you that Roygun will be just as involved in his Harem here. She won't make an appearance until the beast Riot arc with Asuna, Sinon, Lucy and the others but she will be involved none the less. I just keep forgetting to adding names lol besides I like the challenge so I mean why not ya know? Besides the addition to Bennia is actually fucking complicated to do since she is a MASSIVE fan of the Oppai Dragon but hasn't shown any romantic interest in him.**

**Edwardsron058- Yeah the Shinigami will know about the Ghost Rider but they will have a strained relationship after what Johnny Blaze did when he was the Ghost Rider, I'll go into ALOT more detail in future arcs my man, can't spoil it ya know lol yes so the Chisato lemons are actually starting this chapter after the history lesson part where Ainz reveals a lot to Basara, Mio, Rias and Issei. It will be this chapter, next chapter and like a smaller one the one after that. Over all three will show how much they truly care for one another.**

**Greayharry- honestly the reason why I call it "life" instead is because that's how they were split up on the online LN of High School DxD. But I get what you mean tho and I'm gonna start doing that instead. Also, yes the beginning of the SoL arc and the lemon between Basara and Chisato.**

**Sirvancelotgraves- Yeah the main ultimate villains are Aizen and Rizevim. They are the endgame and who are pulling the strings in the shadows. Behind the hero faction, Ryoji's death, TriHexa , they are behind all of it. A bit of a teaser of them at the end of this season but you will see them in season 4. **

**Floridagenki- Yeah I'm still writing this. Works just been kicking my ass lately lol I'll finish this no matter what.**

**Akilja95- I actually haven't really thought of having Gaara and Crocodile meet to be honest. I might do it down the line but Gaara will not make a full appearance until the Beast riot arc. Also, I thought about it and yes the soul society will be talked about in this chapter along with gotei 13, they won't however will be seen till season 4 during the Kyoto arc. Yasaka, Soul Society, Mafia (Boa Hancock, Capone, Blackbeard, Caesar Clown and Silver Samurai will take up season 4) and drugs will be in season 4. Season 4 will include the regular cast like Issei, Basara and the rest of the gang including and the Shinobi (maybe some cameos from Naruto) but will feel much more like a gritty, godfather, Narcos mafia type of feel. Boa Hancock, Capone, Caesar Clown and Blackbeard will be ganglords fighting for Tokyo while the Shinigami and the soul society and Yasaka and the Shinto work from the shadows.**

**Therealtwoface9- Yes I'll be doing it again in the future. Season 4 will focus on Mirei, Boa, the Shinto faction, Caesar, Capone, Blackbeard and the Shinigami. The beast Riot arc will begin with Asuna, Lucy, Ezra, Sinon, Orihime, Tohka, And Medusa will appear and look for help to defeat the new enemy who arrives (can't say his name, it's a surprise) expect their to be a time jump (not like five years. Just a couple of months) Raphaline will make her appearance in the start of the beast riot arc BUT she will won't have sex with Basara or Issei. I'm doing this because I want Sapphire to represent the dark tendencies and Raphaline will represent the light. However, Raphaline is Also basaras and Issei's mother. If you have read the LN of Shinmai, then you would know that when Rapheline was pregnant with Basara, she was afraid to go back to her realm due to the other gods killing her from smite and jealousy so what Sapphire did through magic is transfer Basara to her womb through magic and finishing her pregnancy with Basara. I'm using that history for both Issei and Basara. The lemon with Chisato will be 2 part.**

**Theraceytracey- after his lemon with Chisato, he will definitely start looking at Sex in a more mature way and become more mature about perverse things like we see in the anime/LN. He will be more romantic and slow with Mio and the rest of the girls but considering Aki, Landred and Maria's nature, he will be fucking them senseless. **

**Thechampionmike957- Blackheart is confirmed dead since Celis killed him but Mephisto will be a villain who will meet in the vampire/Romania arc. Also, expect to see a certain vampire dressed in all red, his servant, and a black vampire. (Ten points if you guess who they are lol ). Mephisto will hate Basara and the Ghost Rider with a passion after Johnny Blaze sent him into the River Styx in the end of Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. Also, other Ghost Riders will make an appearance and will help Basara or try to kill him. Carter Slade and Robbie Reyes, will try to help him and Alejandra Jones will try to kill him. **

**Otherbarry6- I honestly thought I was gonna butch their characters but it's nice to hear that I actually did well so thanks man. This chapter may not be my best but I promise that the one after will back to my usual standards.**

**Now before we begin there's something I need to address and I might as well get it off my chest now. I began to re-read the Light Novels of High School DxD and remembered that Bennia actually has no romantic interest in Issei at all. Yes she is a MASSIVE fan of the Oppai Dragon and Issei did call her cute a couple of times but she has not shown any romantic interest in him. Even her wiki page says that. So instead she is being swapped for Roygun Belphegor. She makes her appearance in Volume 21 and does like Issei. That is literally the only slight adjustment I'm doing to the harems and that is Final!**

**Now, lets rock!**

**_Life 30- History Lesson_**

_Human Realm, Hiroshima, Japan, _

As the Shinobi group stood in front of the demon known as Demiurge, the students of the Hokage couldn't help but sigh in relief. They had been fighting for weeks and when all hope was lost, help has arrived. Even though the help their senseis has received was from the demon faction.

"I see you still have the flair for the theatrics Demiurge." Tsunade spoke to the demon, making him give a deadly smirk that sent shivers down the students spine. "Well of course. I would have came here sooner but I had to deal with the same problem with Gaara and the Suna village." He replied with a bow, his metallic tail wagging excitedly behind him as his aura unintentionally rose.

Sakura started to shiver from the demons aura. Never in her life she had sensed so much blood, rage and terror from a being and this demon was giving her all the feelings of fear in spades. It made her wonder, if he is the servant of this 'Lord Ainz' , then how powerful was Lord Ainz himself?

"Wait a second, you know a way to block off and seal the Yoma's portal? I thought we would have to overload the schools jinsei flow in order to shut it down." Fubuki said with confusion, making Namira look at her with narrowed eyes. "Not necessarily, we are going to use magic to seal the portal... and we are most like going to destroy the school while we are at it." She replied with a sheepish tone, making Kakashi sigh as he gave the two demons a lazy look.

"I see, so it is _that _spell you are using." Kakashi states, making his students give him questioning looks while Namira nodded her head in agreement. "Wait a minute, Sensei, what spell?" This time it was Miyabi who spoke up, giving the still unconscious Asuka to Hinata and Haruka before walking up to him. Tsunade gave a frown, closing her eyes before looking at the eldest of Hanzo's daughters. "Back in the Shinobi war and the Battle of the Dead lands, Lord Ainz had used a destructive spell that not only cut off any portals from any dimension into this world but would cause major damage as a backlash. It was considered as a final trump card if anything else." She finished, making her students gasp in shock while Katsuragi stepped up to Demiurge.

"Are you sure this will work? The yoma will not stop until they are cut off from this dimension." She stated, making the demon smirk as he began to float in the air, Namira was right beside him as they began to extend their wings. "Of course, we will only have a couple of seconds to leave before the spell takes effect but it will work none the less. Now, if you will excuse us." Demiurge replied, his tone smooth and cold as they began to glow a purple aura.

"Oh by the way. You don't gotta worry about the death knights! They won't hurt a fly!" Namira shouted, pointing to the large beasts in metal armor who were swatting the yoma like flies. As the Shinobi watched the undead army massacre the yoma, Demiurge and Namira started to chant multiple runes and enhancement spells, their bodies began to glow more with each enhancement spell they castednupon themselves. **"****Seeking undeath times four, explosion radius times seven, time delay, pure malice times two, blessing of the rapture, Body of Opposing Pharaoh, Blessing of Magic Castle, Magic Ward Holy, Life Essence, Greater Full Potential, Paranormal insulation, Mantle of Chaos, Greater Lock, Magic Boost, Heavenly Aura, Mana Essence, Triple Maximize Magic, Triple Maximize Wrath and Seeking force." **

The Shinobi, excluding Tsunade, Chifusa, Jiraiya, Rin, Konan and Kakashi nearly fell to the floor from the amount of weight the aura of Demiurge and Namira. "We should just kill them now... I don't see why we are wasting our time with these pathetic human beings." Namira whispered to Demiurge, her magic circles spinning underneath her feet. Demiurge scowled at his allies suggestion and whispered back.

"You maybe the Daedric Queen Of Cannibalism but make no mistake. I am loyal to Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick. If you so much as dare to defy his orders then I will see that he will know of your treason against Nazarick. And besides, they are far from _human." _Demiurge stated, making Namira roll her eyes before licking some of the flesh that her still stuck to her teeth.

The ground began to shake violently, causing the Shinobi to flinch while the Yoma screamed in agony. Demiurge began to smile, Namira was smirking as well as they spun their hands in unison. **"DIMENSIONAL LOCK: GRAVITY MAELSTROM!" **They shouted, creating a large sonic boom before it felt like the entire earth trembled in terror. The sky began to turn black, black than anything the Shinobi has ever seen save for the Hokage who had seen the ferocity of Tenth Tier magic.

Before long, a large purple dome the size of a meteor began to appear in the sky, radiating electricity as trees began to rip from their sockets and the rubble of the destroyed huts to be sucked up in the sky. Konan stood there in silence and curiosity, watching as the Tenth Tier magic spell destroyed everything in sight. However, she began to notice ten dense beams of energy shoot into the ground, creating fissures and making the dirt split apart.

"They seem to be heading towards the dome." Hikage shouted over loud electricity that was crackling in the sky. Demiurge and Namira dropped to the ground, smiling as they witnessed the magic take its effect. "Now, we shall be off. This magic will not only seal away the yoma from this dimension but will destroy this school and everything else in a ten mile radius after the time delay spell is over."

The students were shocked beyond words to hear that the spell was so destructive. Granted, the chakra they had possessed granted them to do the same amount of damage but in a longer time frame but to hear that one spell, a spell that had its time delayed, can cause so much damage was nothing short of amazing.

"Lead the way." Kakashi replied, taking out his small orange book and flipping to the page he left off. Demiurge smirked, turning around and raising a single hand into the air. **"GATE!" **He shouted, the swirl of purple mana appearing in front of them. "Come. My lord wants to meet you all again." Demiurge stated before walking through the gate himself with Namira, followed by the Hokages.

"This won't kill us, right?" Ikaruga asked out loud, making her friends shrug their shoulders. "Better than standing here and witnessing that destructive ass spell. Besides, I could use a shower after all this bullshit." Miyabi replied, walking through the gate with Homura and Haruka.

"I.. I don't like it but... what do we got to lose..." Hinata said timidly, forcing herself to walk through the gate before being followed by Mirai and Yagyu.

"Fuck it." Konan said with a sigh, walking through the gate with the others before being followed by Yumi, Fubuki, Genko and Senko.

"Well shit. I fucking hate peer pressure. Let's go Sakura." Katsuragi said with a frown, walking through the gate with the pinkette and the still unconscious Asuka who was being held by Sakura. Hikage turned around, witnessing the spell take its effect as the beams were now close to the center. "Well... a new adventure awaits." She stated, being the last person to walk through the gate before closing.

The beams finally touched the center, causing a chain reaction before exploding into a ray of particles and closing off the yoma from the dimension.

Hebijo Academy, was now reduced to a smouldering crater.

_Underworld, Great Tomb Of Nazarick_

As the Shinobi exited the gate, they all noticed that they were now in a grand hall. The ceiling was so high that Miyabi could summon her snake and it still wouldn't touch the ceiling.

The floor was made out of marble that also had a red carpet leading up to the other side of the room. Homura looked to the pillars and saw that each of them had a flag positioned on it, each bearing a different symbol than the rest. "Wow. I haven't been here in years. Still looks the same." Tsunade said with a nostalgic smile, turning her head to see the throne room of Nazarick.

As Hikage looked around, she felt someone tap her shoulder, making her turn around and almost dropping to the floor in tears. Standing in front of her was a shorter girl who looked no older than fourteen, wearing a black leather jacket with a white crop too underneath, pushing up Her developing breasts. She had on blue sneakers and denim jeans on that went with her silver hair.

"Hey.. big sis." The girl says with a tearful smile, making Hikage tear up and forcefully hug her. "M-m-m-Murasaki... its really you..." she cried out, holding onto her sister for dear life. The Shinobi were glad to see that Hikage had her sister back, even Konan was glad that she was alive. However, her smile quickly turned into a frown. The sacrifice that Nagato made was still fresh in her mind, like a record constantly playing on loop. She vowed to herself that no matter what, she would atone for her actions and build the future that Yahiko wanted. A future that everyone could live in peace.

"Hmm, I see that you all made it here alive. That is fortunate." Said a deep, raspy voice that made the students flinch. They looked to the end of the throne room, seeing multiple people either standing or sitting in an elegant manner. The first was Demiurge, his evil smile not leaving his face as his tail wagged excitedly. The second were a pair of twins, one wearing white slacks and a vest with her blonde hair reaching her shoulders. The other was a pale boy, his bob cut hair style swaying in the slight breeze in the room. His mis matched eyes, one green and the other red were gazing upon the others with shyness before hiding behind a short girl that was dressed in a Victorian style dress, making the Shinobi think that was the boys mother.

The next was a woman who was the literal definition of beauty, her white dress hugged her hourglass frame perfectly and her enormous breasts were being pushed up from the white dress, making Sakura growl in jealousy. The one who sent shivers down everyone spines was the man... no... the _being _that sat on the throne. It was a skeleton that's aura radiated nothing but pure evil, death and bloodshed. The type of aura that even made Konan flinch from the sheer ferocity.

"Hello Ainz. You look good." Kakashi said lazily, not looking up from his book while Ainz looked at him. "I see you still read that damn ero porn, Kakashi. I was hoping that Jiraiya didn't corrupt you but I guess I was mistaken." Ainz replied in a playful tone, making the Shinobi students gasp that their senseis were talking to a powerhouse that would even give Kaguya a run for her money as if they were friends.

"Ah ah ah. A mans gotta have fun sometime right. Besides we just fought a war. Give me a break here man." Kakashi replied, making Ainz sigh from Kakashi's lazy attitude. "Anyway, I apologize that you all had to go through that war. My initial plan was to send Jin Hyoudou to assist you but he has been sent to the Gremory territory for his nephews training."

As soon as those words left his mouth, all Shinobi did a double take as if Ainz grew a second head. "Wait a second, Jin is here? I haven't seen that bastard in almost ten years!" Jiraiya exclaimed, remembering the times where he and Jin visited the strip clubs. "Wait.. the Angel Of Death is here too?" Homura shouted, making Rin glare at her before speaking. "We will tell you all later. Let us handle talking to him." She stated before returning her gaze to the Overlord.

"Lord Ainz, Queen Albedo, if you may offer my students and us shelter, we will be most grateful." Rin stated, making the couple gaze at the group before Albedo smiled. "Of course, by all means you are under the protection of my husband and I as well as Nazarick. No harm will come to you." She replied, making the students sigh in relief while Jiraiya began to stare are Albedo's tits again.

Everyone had sweat dripping from their head as the pervy sensei was checking out the wife of a being that could easily destory the world with ease. "Jiraiya, although I consider you and the Hokage's my best friends, I would appreciate it if you would stop gazing upon my wife you fool." Ainz stated bluntly, making Kakashi sigh before smacking Jiraiya upside the head.

"There you go." He said lazily, flipping the page of his ero porn. "You didn't have to smack him sensei." Sakura followed with a frown, watching Kakashi shake his head and wag his index finger in a playful yet lazy manor. "Ah Ah Ah. Not your sensei anymore. Rin is your sensei since you want to be an Anbu." He replied, making the pinkette growl.

"However, there is one thing I wish to address." Ainz had said out loud, his gazing landing on Konan who unconsciously took a small step back. "I have been informed that you and your partner, the one who calls himself Pain, was the cause of releasing the Yoma into this dimension. If that is so, you must be eliminated for the safety of Nazarick." He said coldly, his second wife, Shalltear Bloodfallen, took out her spear from her pocket dimension and was ready to walk to the girl.

Immediately, Kakashi closed his book and stood in front of Konan, causing the Overlord of death and his wife to tilt their head in curiosity. "With all due respect Lord Ainz, she did help save my students. I believe there is still some good inside her heart." He protested, making Rin and Tsunade wonder why he would stand up for her in the first place.

"Hmm.. I see. However, she is also responsible for not only eradicating the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu but eradicating the Shinobi faction as a whole. I am most certain that Amaterasu and Tsukyomi will not be pleased." He stated, making Kakashi marrow his eyes at his ally. "And I understand that old friend but haven't we gave second chances before? We have given Itachi a second chance and look where he is now? The man is married with three kids now." He replied, the fire inside Ainz' eyes burning from the days he had with Itachi in the fourth Shinobi war.

"Tell me Konan, what is it you truly desire?" He asks the blue haired girl, her eyes widened as if he was assessing her very soul to see if she would lie. "I... would like to atone for what Nagato and I have done...I don't care how long it takes... I want to do this." She stated with determination, making Rin raise an eyebrow. Ainz sat in silence as if he were judging her words.

"Kakashi." He said, the grey haired man looking back at him with curiosity. "I leave her in your care. Do not make me regret this old friend." Ainz finished, getting up from his chair and walking to his chambers with his wives. Just then, a woman with purple hair that stretched down to her ass stepped to the Shinobi, wearing a black and white maids outfit that hugged her curvy body perfectly.

"My name is Yubelluna. Please if you may." She said with a kind smile, gesturing to the giant bronze door at the other side of the room. Sighing, the Shinobi followed the girl, walking into the main hall and leaving the throne room.

_Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ninth floor Spa_

"WOOOHOO!" Katsuragi shouted, diving into the pool and splashing the water near Homura and Hinata. Rin was sitting beside Tsunade, reading a book while the older Hokage drank red wine.

Asuka was in one of the many guest rooms in Nazarick, sleeping off the effects of the Fuma Korin Jutsu while the head maid, Yuri Alpha, healed and dispersed the remaining excess energy her body couldn't handle. Miyabi was most worried about her sister, after losing her baby sister in the attack of the Fire Gardens, she had become a little too protective of Asuka, something that makes Homura sigh in amusement.

Speaking of which, Ryobi was currently with them, watching as Miyabi and Homura played ping pong against one another before taking a break.

All ladies were inside the pool and spa area, completely naked as their muscles finally relaxed from the month long battle they had fought.

Sakura was in the corner by herself, sighing as she felt like she was truly at peace without looking over her shoulder for yoma. "Just when I thought life couldn't suck anymore... this is paradise." She speaks out loud, further relaxing in the pool before she heard four audible splashes near her. She cracked an eye open, seeing Hinata, Katsuragi, Hikage and Saeko sitting beside her and relaxing.

'Dammit. Just when I thought I could relax by my self.' Sakura thought to herself, seeing the girls enormous tits glistening in the water as if it were taunting her and her small, C-cul sized chest. She shook her head, putting on a happy face instead of having her usual jealous scowl. 'Just breathe girl. We just fought a war. No need to fret over their overly sized tits.' She thought to herself again, smiling as she turned her gaze to Hinata.

"Nothing like a hot bath to relax your tired and aching muscles." Hikage said with a smile, feeling better that her little sister, Murasaki, was alive and well. "You sound like an old man ya know that right." Saeko deadpanned, causing Katsuragi to giggle while Hikage ignored her. Hinata began to cover her chest, her face growing redder by the second while Sakura looked at her confused.

"Hinata. Just relax it's not like there's a pervert around here. We're all women here." Sakura said with a smile, making Hinata slowly turn back and release her hands from her breasts. "B-b-b-but... my breasts... they just keep floating up..." she said meekly, causing Saeko to smirk while a cloud formed over Sakura's head. 'IM RIGHT HERE YA KNOW. Ugh... is it wrong that I'm jealous of Hinata... over her chest I mean...' Sakura thought to herself, sinking into the water all the way to her eyes.

While this was happening, Miyabi sat in the water beside Rin, sighing while Homura sat beside Tsunade. "Hey Rin Sensei.. Tell me something. What's the Angel Of Death like?" She asked, making Rin sigh with her eyes closed before closing her book. "You really wanna know? Fine. Girls! Get over here." She called, making the students swim and gather around Tsunade and Rin.

"What's the issue, sensei?" Saeko asked, watching as Chifusa got into the water and joined the beside Tsunade and Rin. "It's about the Angels of Death, about how we know him." Chifusa commented, making the students eyes widen in excitement to hear about a legendary warrior.

"This is a story... about Rin, myself, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi and Lord Ainz. All working with the angels of death... this is how it happened..."

_Flashback, In the deserted Islands near Japan many years ago _

_In the islands of Kyoto, the evil Shinobi known as Orochimaru, annoyed by the daedra and the Shinobi working together to bring peace upon the lands, built an army to take over the Hidden Leaf Village Of Konoha._

_He made a landfall with an invanding force consisting of Stray Devils, and Shinobi from the Rain Village. At dawn the desperate Daedra, Hero Clan Members, Shirai Ryu, Lin Kuei and Konoha do the unthinkable._

_They attack._

_They attack the weary enemies as they set up their supply camps led by one of Orochimaru's lieutenants. _

_They attack before they can set up their war camps and supply their comrades. _

_Who are the leaders of this dangerous charge? It consisted of Ainz Ooal Gown, Albedo, Daedric Queen Sapphire, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Kakashi Hatake, Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade, Chifusa Manyuu, Jin Hyoudou, and Ryoji Hyoudou._

_Together, they were given the name._

_The Angels of Death._

_"GIVE NOTHING! TAKE EVERYTHING!" Ryoji shouted, using a spear to impale three Shinobi in the stomach. He quickly ripped it out, jumping into the air and throwing it like a javelin at an unlucky stray devil who screamed in pain._

_"Aura Of Despair!" Sapphire shouted, her body being wrapped in a pitch black aura with her eyes glowing a dark gold. She ran to a pack of strays, jumping onto ones shoulders and snapping its neck with her feet. Quickly, her hands were covered in dense hellfire, incinerating the other two before running with the others._

_"BLACK HOLE!" Ainz and Albedo shouted, causing a rift in time that sucked up over thirty Shinobi into the dimensional gap where they would remain forever. _

_Jin ran towards the crowd, swinging his sword before giving a battle cry and slicing off a strays arm. A Shinobi tried to run towards him, their explosive Kunai drawn and ready to kill Jin. However, Tsunade kicked him in the knee, her feet glowing with dense green chakra that made his leg snap like a twig. The man screamed in pain before being pushed to the ground, watching before Tsunade raised her foot and stomped on his head, his head exploding like a grapefruit from the sheer strength of the woman._

_A stray devil ran towards Jin, it's emerald slit eyes gazing upon him as if he were mere jerky. However, a dense stream of lightning hit his back, causing it to scream in pain before the earth began to mould around it. Rin smirked under her mask, completing the hand seals while the earths terrain crushed the stray into a mush of guts and bone. Behind her, Ino and beside Shalltear who was in her frenzied state, jumping from man to man and ripping their jugulars out with her mouth._

_"**YES THATS IT! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM LITTLE WORMS!" **Shalltear screamed in pleasure, the sound of bone crushing and blood squirting to her face was music to the pure blooded vampire. Ino jumped onto a female Shinobi, holding her down before sending her kunai into her we and killing her instantly. Ino got up, seeing a battleaxe that was gunning for her skull. However, before the axe hit her, a katana stopped it, making Ino look up to see Chifusa unsheathe her hidden blade and decapitate the Shinobi._

_"Always keep your eyes open." Chifusa said flatly, going back to the battle while Ino only rolled her eyes in annoyance. Jin raised his forearm, the armor glowing as it absorbed an attack from a rain Shinobi. He pushed forward, sending his sword into ones stomach before taking it out. He turned to his right, pivoting his left foot as an anchor before sending his fist through the strays chest, his hand on the other side holding its heart. _

_Quickly, he took out his fist and destoryed the heart before decapitating the Shinobi who tried to mould the earth's terrain around his feet. His silver armor glowed a dark purple, blocking the arrow that was shot at him as if it were nothing but a mere fly. He looked to his left, blocking a katana from a Shinobi before uppercutting him. Before the Shinobi could react, Jin sliced his sword through his neck, allowing the blood to squirt onto his face before turning counter clockwise, dodging a stray who almost bit him in half. _

_Smirking, Jin began to twist his body, raising his left forearm to deflect a chakra infused punch while simultaneously cleaving the stray in half. Turning back to his left, he head butted the Shinobi before cutting his arm off, followed by a sickening snap that made the Shinobi a head turn a comeplete One eighty. The rain Shinobi didn't even have time to scream._

_He ran faster, dodging another air before seeing Ainz use a seventh tier spell. He twisted his body to the left, dodging a reptiles tail before sending his sword diagonally, cutting the stray in half. "JIN LOOK OUT!" Sapphire screamed, causing him to look to his right and see three Shinobi and a stray running towards him. _

_"**Kamui Shriuken!" **Kakashi shouted, witnessing two blue energy blades that took the shape of saws, slice right through the small group. "Thanks Kakashi!" Jin shouted, seeing the man wave lazily before tackling a stray to the ground. "HAHAHAHAA TIME TO DIE YOU SHIT!" A stray screamed, its body formed in the shape of a centaur. As it jumped into the air, it was impaled by a long spear that was being held by Shalltear, smiling evilly, Shalltear ripped her spear upwards and bisected the stray in too. "Pitiful." She said with a sad face, running away to deal with more strays. _

_"THEY ARE RETREATING!" One of the Lin Kuei shouted, seeing the Rain Shinobi and Strays to run back to a large green portal. _

_"TAKE NO PRISONERS!" Chifusa shouted, causing every to give a battlecry that would scare Satan and god themselves. Jin kept running, sending his sword into the poor Shinobi that stood in his way. As he got towards the beach where the enemie frontlines where, he quickly turned his head to block the katana that was going for him. The blade scrapped off his helmet with a spark while the Shinobi paled in fear._

_"My turn." Jin said darkly, he used his left hand to grab the Shinobi, the man coughed up blood before Jim sent his sword through his mouth, causing the man to drop the floor dead. He looked to the front of the portal, seeing a woman dressed in gold armor with her black hair done into a bun. Rings were underneath her eyes as if she hasn't slept in hours before her sight landed upon Jin. _

_Before he could run to the lieutenant, a strong grip grabbed onto his shoulder, making him turn around to see Ainz in his black armor without his helmet, his skeletal face was out in full view. "Let her go. She will be killed for failing that bastard Orochimaru." He said bluntly, causing Jin to sigh in agreement before relaxing his guard. They watched as the enemy retreated in the portal, the woman close behind before the green portal closed._

_"My love... may I ask why did we let her go?" Albedo asked her husband, making him sigh before turning around. "Because we already got the documents she had foolishly left behind. I also don't want Orochimaru to see our full strength. We have the upper hand in this game." He replied, making his wife smile._

_"As expected of you my love. There is truly no one else to befit the title of the Leader of Nazarick." She replied, making him stumble which didn't go unnoticed by Jim. "I- thank you, Albedo. Besides..." he trailed off, looking over the ocean as the sun was rising._

_"That bastard will come back." _

_End of Flashback_

Everyone was in complete silence after hearing one of many of Jin Hyoudou's fights. The man sounded invincible, cunning and brutal towards the students but still found them wanting to know more about his feats.

"The way he defended everyone was awesome!" Katsuragi said joyfully, her tits bouncing up and down and causing ripples in the water. "Not gonna lie, he sounds like a total badass but I can do better." Miyabi said with a smirk, making Homura facepalm herself from her older sisters cockiness.

"What happened next, Sensei?" Sakura asked, making Rin sigh before getting out the pool. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow. My chakra reserves are low and I'm fucking tired. Night." She said quietly, wrapping her body in a white towel before leaving the spa. "Hey what the hell! What happened!" Genko shouted, seeing the female hokages ignore her as they walked out.

"Yeah come to think of it I'm beat too. I should of went to bed with Yumi, Konan and the others. Later guys." Ikaruga said tiredly, stepping out the pool with Haruka and Hinata. One by one, the girls started to pout and get out the pool , leaving the spa until Miyabi, Hikage, Homura and Mirai was left. "One more ping pong game before we go to bed sis?" Homura asked, making Miyabi smirk as they got out the pool and walked to the ping pong table near the bar. The other two girls sat up, not wanting to leave the two Hisashi girls behind.

"What do you think is gonna happen to us now sis? Last I checked, we still got the Jinsei flowing between all of us like the others before us did, meaning that we are somewhat immortal." Homura said with a smirk, walking to one end of the ping pong table while Miyabi walked to the other. "We aren't immortal you brat. We live and die like any other humans." She replied.

"Give or take fifty thousand years." Homura said with a snark, making her older sister sigh in annoyance. "Whatever. I just hope we don't gotta fight any time soon. My chakra needs to refill. Anyway. Game on." Miyabi finished tossing the small plastic ball in the air to start the game.

However, they will soon meet a certain group of devils and daedra, taking them on an adventure and slowly but surely, stealing their hearts in the process.

_Underworld, Gremory Estate, Two weeks Later_

"Ugh. My fucking head hurts." A tired voice came from a bedroom inside the Gremory Estate.

A brown haired boy covered in scars sat up in the king sized bed, rubbing his eyes from the sleep he had from the hangover. He checked his phone that rested on his nightstand, seeing that it was nine in the morning in the underworld. "Shit... I have the date with Chisato tonight. Thank the maous those stupid political gatherings are over." He said out loud, getting out the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Hey Mio?" He asked out loud, receiving no response in return. "Huh.. I wonder where she could be. Where the hell is Yuki too?" He asked out loud to no one in particular, looking around the lavish room before sighing and continuing to the bathroom. He opened the sliding door, the smell of lavender hitting his nose like a tidal wave. "Man, I need a shower. Mom would kill me if I stunk up the l- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" He shrieked, the sight before him making his face redder than a tomato.

Mio stood in the bathroom, a yellow towel around her hips as her naked body was in full view. As she locked eyes on him, her face became as red as her hair. "BASARA!? BABY WHAT THE HELL!?" She shrieked, covering her tits and her pussy with her hands. "I-I-I-I'm Sorry! I- Didn't know!" He yelled back, covering his eyes from the sight of his girlfriends body.

'Dammit... why is it that I'm perfectly fine seeing Chisato and Yuki naked but I become flustered like a complete dumbass when I see her!?' Basara thought as Mio was still embarrassed.

'This is so embarrassing! As if he saw my body again! I hate it when men look at my body... but when he does it... it's feels okay... what's wrong with me!?' Mio thought to herself, the image of Basara being shirtless making steam come out her ears. Eventually, Basara reached for the door and gripped the handle, his face still red as he tried to open. "I-I-I-I'll Leave!" He shouted. However, before he could go, a certain silver haired loli stopped him.

"Ah Ah Ah, Not yet Basara." Maria said with a grin, making him sigh as he turned his head to his cousin. "What do you want Maria?" He said, the blush still present on his face while Mio was still blushing. "Spending time naked together is a great way to build trust don't ya agree?" Maria asked with a smile, causing Basara to narrow his eyes while Mio look confused.

"Maybe for you girls but I'm not doing it here! This is the bathroom!" He shouted, causing Maria to giggle from his shyness. "Now now, the trust and love between you two is bound to grow wether you like it or not." She replied, seeing Mio twitch and shake her hips uncomfortably. "We already bonded long enough thank you!" He shouted, the blush still present on his face before sitting on the stool. Maria walked towards him, wrapping her petite frame around the back of his body.

"You will soon enough, Basara. Just sit still and let us wash your back.~" The succubus said seductively, causing Mio to pout adorably. "I can do it myself thank you!" He shouted, his entire body becoming red while steam began to erupt from his ears. 'Why am I acting like such a pussy right now!? Dammit! This is so embarrassing! Why am I always like this around Mio!?' Basara thought to himself, ignoring Maria's claims about how it could build intimate trust while she shakes her tiny, developing ass in front of him.

"Go on Mio! He's waiting for you~" Maria said with a smirk, causing Mio's blush to darken and look to the ground. "I-o-o... okay... I'll do it.." she said cutely, walking to Basara who sat with his back towards her. 'Okay man relax. I got this just calm down... Chisato washes my back right!? Ya this is totally natural! DAMMIT I HATE THIS FEELING!' Basara thought to himself, trying to hide his blush from his adorable girlfriend.

'I cant lose to the other girls... I won't allow it. Basara is mine!' Mio thought to herself, grabbing the sponge and wringing the foamy soap onto her tits. "Okay... I'll begin now..." she said meekly, slowly washing his back with the sponge. Basara shivered from her hands, the smoothness and the soap making his brain practically melt. Maria cleared her throat, looking at her sister with disapproval while Mio pouted in embarrassment.

"Alright already.." she whispered, removing the towel before taking a deep breath. Quickly, she shoved her breasts onto his back, making him jump and his blush to return. "H-hey! What are ya doing!?" He shouted in embarrassment, feeling her tits on his back that made him blush harder. "Just be quiet!" She shrieked, grinding her body up his back and started to wash his back with her tits.

"If you move I'll kill you a hundred times!" She shouted, keeping her pace steady while her blush remained on her face. 'This is so embarrassing! But... I like it so much that I can't help it! Basara! Why do you make me feel this way Basara!?' She shouted in her mind, the soap covering her tits as she kept washing his back.

'Those are her tits! Calm down man! You felt Chisato's tits before so hers isn't so different right!? RIGHT!?' Basara thought to himself, his mind going to complete overdrive from her touch. "T-t-t-that's enough! We haven't even had dinner yet!" He tried to protest but to no avail, Mio didn't stop rubbing his back with her tits. "Oh Basara~ dont Leave a girl hanging~" Maria said seductively, making Basara turn to her.

Next thing he knew, she planted her lips onto his, forcing her tongue into his mouth and tasting him. 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?' Basara thought to himself, his mind now shutting down completely. She pulled away from him, a trail of saliva connecting their lips as Basara stared in shock. "Your are so tasty Basara. I wonder how good your cum tastes too~" Maria said with a smirk, causing Mio to shoot up and her aura to show. "DONT YOU DARE THINK ABOUT IT MARIA!" She shouted, causing the bathroom to shake from Mio's jealousy.

"That's enough!" Basara shouted, running back into the bedroom naked and embarrassed. Just when he thought it couldn't get any more embarrassing, the door suddenly opened, revealing his mother who had his laundry. "WAIT MOM STOP!" He shouted but it was too late, his mother dropping the clothes on the ground and stare at him in shock.

"Basara come back he-" Mio stopped as she saw her aunt in the door way, she too was naked and embarrassed. "Wait mom I can explain I swear!" Basara said quickly, seeing his mother shake her head before closing the door. "Well I'm dead..." he said out loud, getting his clothes while Mio and Maria argued. Somehow Basara knew it was going to be a long day.

Outside his room door, Sapphire stood there with her hand over her heart, her face red from the sight that was before her. 'I saw my own sons dick... it was so big... and thick... no stop! A mother can't have thoughts like this!' She thought to herself, walking away and letting her son get dressed.

_An hour later_

Basara walked downstairs, passing by the many maids and butlers in the Gremory Estate. "I hope mom doesn't kill me." He said out loud, pushing the door open and walking into the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs hitting his nose like a tsunami. He looked to his right, seeing Grayfia cook on the gourmet stove with a smile. "Morning Grayfia." He said tiredly, making her turn around and bowing to him. "Good morning, Master Basara. How did you sleep?" She asked stoically, making him narrow his eyes in confusion.

"Master Basara? What's that about?" He asked the silver haired girl, making her sigh before turning back to the food. "Well you are one of the sons of Daedric Queen Sapphire, it's only right that I call you Master." She replied, making him sigh before sitting at the large dining table. "I mean you've known my family before I was even born Grayfia. You really don't have to call me master." He said to her, watching as she scrambled the eggs.

"I know it's just I been like this for years. Cook, clean, and serve. " She spoke with sadness in her voice, making Basara narrow his eyes. "Well I guess that all changed when you met Sirzechs eh?" He said with a comforting smile, making the maid shake her head while she flipped the strips of bacon. "To be honest with you Basara.. I'm the last of my blood line. After the civil war between the biblical factions, the lucifage family was completely wiped out. My husband found me and offered me his hand in marriage in order to save my clan." She finished with a frown, Turing off the stove top for the eggs before doing the same with the bacon.

"Wait a sec, is that it? Did you even know him before all that?" He asked, surprised at Grayfia's wedding proposal. "Well I only saw him in meetings yes but he only truly talked to me at the end when we discussed our marriage. I was desperate at the time and no where to go. So I took his hand and lived like this ever since." She said with a cold expression, making Basara flinch from the tone she used.

"I see... I'm sure it got better over time right? I don't think he's that bad of a husband." He said with a smile, making Grayfia give a small smile in return. "It was for a while if we are being honest, but after we had Millicas, he became so into work that we barely even see him now, but he can come running to his sister when the time comes. It just annoys me that he can drop everything for Lady Rias but can't find five minutes to play with our son. I haven't even been touched or laid with in five years. I always wonder if it was me? That after I had Millicas that he no longer wanted me or my body..." she said with a frown, wiping away the tear that threatened to escape her eye.

"Wow... Grayfia I had no idea..." Basara muttered, seeing Grayfia cry was a rare occurrence for anyone. "No no... it's okay... I just don't have anyone to talk to and this formal stuff sometimes make me wanna rip my hair out." She said with a smile, grabbing two plates for herself and Basara. " I understand, I'm not a fan of this formal stuff either so we're in the same boat. Anyway, Grayfia, I don't know what is going on in Sirzechs head but let me tell you, you are an incredible, strong and talented woman that ANY guy would be lucky to have. Please, if I was your husband, I'd make sure that you would know that you are beautiful and sexy ever day. Besides.. I like the real you." He said with a smile, catching the rather stoic maid off guard before a blush came to her cheeks.

"You... shouldn't say things like that... but thank you.." she said shyly, making the older boy smile before going into his food. "By the way, where is everyone?" He asked, seeing the mess hall rather empty. "Oh they ate an hour ago. They should be all in the field outside. As for Chisato, she's been acting rather strange lately." Grayfia said with confusion laced in her voice, making Basara narrow his eyes.

"How so?"

"Well for starters, she's been having weird mood swings and has been asking for chocolate lately." Grayfia replied, making Basara think before just shaking his head. "Could be her time of the month." He said with his eyebrows raised. Grayfia sighed from his bluntness and began to eat her breakfast in a elegant manner. "So.. tell me how is training going?" She asked with a smile, feeling herself free from the formality she hates.

Basara's eyes gleamed, beginning to tell Grayfia about Brynhildr and the Banishing Shift. However, Basara's claims couldn't be far from the truth.

_Gremory Estate, Chisato's room_

"UUUGGGGGGHHH HOLY HELL!" Chisato vomited, hugging the toilet since five in the morning. 'Why am I throwing up? I haven't stopped throwing up now and I keep getting this craving for chocolate...' She thought to herself, quickly emptying the contents of her stomach again in the toilet.

'Come on girl think... I been eating a lot of sushi lately and some shrimp... but Lars told me they were cooked through... only thing I could think of is-' it was that moment , Chisato's eyes widened, her face going pale as she counted the days that had passed. 'It's been two weeks... Basara and I never use a condom and the last time we had sex was last week on the train... that must mean... I'm late...' She thought to herself, looking to her stomach with widened eyes before reaching into the drawers.

"Only one way to find out." She said to herself, taking out the pregnancy test and stuck underneath her pussy. She began to on the stick, following the instructions to the letter before looking back at it. "Now we wait...and if I'm right..." she trailed off, looking at the pregnancy test with her green eyes.

"Basara and I are gonna need to have a talk."

'Please let it be the shrimp and not what I think it is.'

_Meanwhile, Gremory Estate, Courtyard_

_SPLAT!_

"Ugh. Humans are so fragile." Shalltear said with a frown, throwing a severed human head at break neck speeds to her vampire brides. The result was the human head hitting a stone wall and exploding from the force.

"Next." She said with a bored tone, seeing Soultion Epsilon take a human prisoner and decapitate their head from their body. "Here ya go, Shalltear-Sama." The sexy maid said to the floor guardian, making Shalltear sigh before winding her hand back. "Let's see if this one is sturdy." She said with an evil grin, throwing the head at her vampire brides.

_SPLAT!_

"Guess not." She finished, seeing the same result again. Rias and the others stared in horror at the 'dodgeball' game that their aunt started, seeing her use human heads rather than actual rubber balls. "Remind me to never piss her off." Saji said with a fearful tone, hiding behind Koneko who kept her bored expression.

"Let go of me jackass." Koneko deadpanned, grabbing Saji by the wrist and tossing him into the opening. "I didn't mean this when I said play dodgeball. I feel bad for the magicians though." Issei said with a pitiful glare, watching another mage's head thrown at the stone wall. "I don't. Those assholes deserve it." Kurumi said with a frown, replaying what happened during the peace summit.

"I don't know. Seeing so much blood and brain matter makes my underwear a little wet~" Akeno said with a lustful gaze, causing Issei to have a massive nosebleed while Rias only facepalmed. "Surprising no one." Yuki deadpanned, everyone began to chuckle while the "dodgeball" game continued. **'You should see if they have any cattle left, Issei. It has been a while since I last ate a decent brain.' **Venom said in Issei's mind, causing the brown haired boy to frown while shaking his head. 'Did we just eat the last four prisoners like two days ago? There's no way you can be hungry again after that dude.' Issei replied, making Venom growl.

**'Fine you backstabbing little bastard. I'll just tell Rias that Akeno sucked us off.' **Issei immediately gulped, knowing how jealous the red head could be and immediately answered. 'You wouldn't.' He replied, making the Symbiote chuckle darkly. **'Try me bub.'** The brown haired boy shook his head before seeing Tsubasa sitting on the bench, a cigarette in her mouth while she glared at him.

He walked to her, sitting down beside her while his aunts "dodgeball" game kept going. "Whats your issue with me? You have been constantly glaring at me Tsubasa." He asked in confusion, making the bluenette puff out smoke before looking at him. "Nothing. But you still seem happy with Rias over there." She spat, making Issei flinch from the tone. "Is it because I'm dating her?" He asked in genuine confusion, making Tsubasa growl before getting up from the bench.

"What do you think Asshole." She growled, walking away while her skirt lifted a bit, giving the boy a perfect view of her ass. "I wonder what you did to piss her off. She's usually pretty relaxed." Kiba said from behind, Irina right behind him while Mirei walked away with Yurishia and Aine.

"Honestly dude I don't know." He said with a sigh, standing up and stretching his muscles before looking at the blonde. "Wanna go for a run?" Issei asks, making Kiba smirk before walking in front. "Your on." He said with a grin, disappearing from sight while Issei ran after him. While the others watched Shalltear finish the dodgeball game, Yuki looked at Rias who was talking to Maria. "Hey Rias." She deadpanned, making the red head look at her while Maria walked to Mio and Tsubaki.

"Quick question. How long we gonna be down here? Not trying to be rude but I thought summer for Japanese schools are only six weeks." She deadpanned, catching Sona's attention as she walked to the duo. "Normally yes but I can assure you that we will be back in the human dimension well before summer ends. After all, time works different in the underworld." She finished with a sigh, pushing her glasses with her index finger while Tearju saw Basara walking to the group.

"Oh hey Basara! What's up?" Tearju said in her energetic tone, making the older Hyoudou brother to smile. "What's up Tearju. Where's Asia at? She's usually with you guys or Xenovia." He asked, making said bluenette to close her phone and look at him. "Lord Ainz had requested her to go see Pandora's actor about her twilight healing." She replied, making everyone's sweat drop.

"Oh dear, I hope she's okay." Rias said with a pitiful tone, causing the others to look at her confused. "What's that for? I'm sure he isn't that bad." Irina said with confusion, returning to the group with a small coffee cup in her hand. "Oh when he has someone he likes, he tends to spew a lot of Nazi stuff." Basara said with a sigh, causing everyone to pale from his words.

_Gremory Estate, Lunch Room_

"DAAS HAGN NESH? NIEN! CASTH TA EM LA FLEAI! DAS PANZER VUT FIEAI!" (DO WE RETREAT? NO! WE FIGHT FOR THE REGIME! THE PANZER SS WILL FIGHT) Pandora's Actor shouted while his right arm was extended, completely dodging the work he was supposed to do with Asia.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Asia said into her message help, hoping one of the maids could get her away from the Nazi Spewing guardian.

_Back at the Courtyard_

"I would not wanna be her right now." Irina shuddered, remembering the Nazi spewing guardian who taught her about Hautclere. Basara instantly shot his eyes open and looked at Rias and Mio. "Almost forgot. I'm gonna talk to Uncle Ainz today about this dream I had. It involves Issei and you too as well so you guys should come along. Where is little brother at anyway?" Basara asked while looking around, trying to find the brunette.

"On a run with Kiba. They are actual just coming back right now." Kurumi said while pointing at Kiba and Issei. The former smiling at his girlfriend while the latter was breathing hard. "You... cheating... bastard..." Issei said between hoarse breaths, marking Kiba chuckle while rubbing his neck. "What did you do." Koneko deadpanned, finishing her lollipop and taking out her bag of chips.

Kiba let out a chuckle while Tsubaki only giggled, holding his hand while he kept his cheeky smile.

"Well ya see..."

_Flashback, ten minutes ago_

_Issei was running through the lush forest, occasionally jumping over a log while looking for Kiba. "Where is that speed freak." Issei asked out loud, making Venom growl in amusement. **'I highly doubt he uses Heroin.' **He said sarcastically, making Issei groan in annoyance. "Ya thanks a lot dude but every run we do this always-"_

_"On your left." Kiba said from out of no where, passing by Issei and ran even faster. "What the hell?" Issei asked, surprised that the blonde overlapped him so easily. Charging his Daedric energy into his legs, he shot forward like a bullet, trying to catch up to Kiba and pass him._

_"Where did that bastard go?" Issei asked, not seeing the blonde anywhere in sight._

_"On your left." Kiba said again, running past Issei and overlapping him. _**'**_**This is just unfair.' **Venom said in their link, making Issei go faster until he looked like a black, golden blur. After he ran for like ten minutes, he could see the clearing that led into the courtyard. Just then, he sensed the blondes energy again, gunning from behind. _

_"Don't say it! DONT YOU DARE SAY IT!"_

_"On your left."_

_"OH COME ON!" Issei shouted, making Venom laugh his ass off while they made it back to the others. _

_End of Flashback_

Everyone sweat dropped while Kiba just laughed nervously. "Remind me to never race you dude." Saji said with a nervous grin, feeling Tsubaki elbow him in the face with the force of a middle, sending him flying somewhere in Lilith.

"Hey Issei, I need to go see Uncle Ainz about something so I gotta see if you can come or not. It involves you and Rias so." He left it open, making Issei glare at him before nodding slowly. "Fine lead the way." He said with a more controlled breath intake, walking behind Basara and the girls.

"I wonder if I can join the game?~" Akeno said with a lustful face, seeing Shalltear resume her "dodgeball" game. Everyone had a sweat drop from their foreheads while Kiba looked at the four who left to Nazarick.

"I should of went with those guys." He said with a sad tone, dark clouds forming over his head before Tsubaki looked at him with a smile. "It's okay Kiba. I have an idea. Why don't we go back in the room and have some fun~" she said with a smirk, causing Kiba to perk up before looking walking back into the Gremory Estate, leaving the others behind.

_Ainz Ooal Gowan's Office, Great Tomb Of Nazarick_

As Issei, Basara, Rias and Mio teleported to the room, they were immediately greeted to a distraught Asia who was shaking in the corner, constantly muttering words in German. "Uh, is she gonna be alright?" Mio asked, making Ainz look up from his paper work to see the four. "Ah hello my nephews and nieces. She will be fine yes. I just got to make sure that Pandora's actor does not keep his Nazi talk again. Anyway, what can I do for you?" He asked in a happy tone, making the three step back for Basara to take the stage.

"Hey Uncle Ainz. I had a dream the night before I came here. It was me talking to the spirits trapped inside Brynhildr and the Spirit Of Vengeance. They said everything about Rebellion... Brynhildr, even Yamato. They told me a name too. The guy who made the three swords. His name was-"

"Sparda." Ainz' finished, causing the others to looked confused while Basara nodded silently. "I'm sorry.. but who is Sparda? How does it connect to us or the swords that Issei, Basara and Kiba have?" Rias asked, never hearing the name from her brother or any devils history book. Ainz took a deep breathe, opening a pocket dimension and grabbing a large, leather book.

"All of you. Sit. It's about time I tell you the history the books don't fill in." He said with his happy tone gone, causing the kids to flinch before sitting at the guest chairs. Ainz flipped the book open, dust flying into the air from the book being sealed for so long. "Millions and Millions of years ago. Before the biblical war, Heaven, Hell, Daedra, Divine gods and the Fallen angels each had their respected Champion, a warrior no one had ever defeated.

For heaven, they had Jesus Christ. The son of the a Virgin Mary." An image appeared on the page, showing Jesus talking to his followers in Jerusalem. "The Fallen Angels, had the dark warrior, Kain." Ainz continued, showing the picture of Fujin who wore his shirt silver hair into a bun, fourteen wings on his back and his black tunic drawn elegantly. "The devils, had the warrior known as Kain. A ruthless tactitan who was brutal to his foes." He said with a sigh, showing the others who Kain was.

It was a eight foot tall creature, his white reptilian skin looked hardened and the mouth had no lips, showing its razor sharp fangs. "And lastly, The daedra and Divine has Sparda, and Eva." The imaged Of Sparda and Eva appeared. The dark warrior's skin was pitch black, his red just slicked back into a wave while he held a large, demonic sword in his hands.

The woman, Eva, was nothing short but beautiful, even more so than Gabriel from Heaven itself. She wore white robes, her pure white hair cascading down to her lower back as it further showed off their curves. "While they were on a mission, Eva and Sparda were forced to work together in order to kill a Daedric lord by the name of Mehrunnes Dagon after the fool attacked the Human world and began his assault on the Cyrodillain Empire." Ainz showed the the picture, seeing Eva and Sparda kill Mehrunne's Dagon in modern day Israel."

"They were feared through all lands. Not even The Greeks champion, Kratos, was able to defeat Sparda. Only going to a draw. However, eventually, Sparda and Eva fell in love and when the years went by, Eva was pregnant with his child." Ainz continued, showing a picture where a drowning of Eva sat on her throne, rubbing her bulging tummy where her kids resided.

"She gave birth to those kids, Three boys and one girl. They lived a comfortable life after, Eva had retired to stay at home with her children while Sparda left to fight the biblical war. However, while he was gone, another warrior, Mundus, had heard of Eva being married to Sparda and became enraged. He was obsessed with her, wanting to prove that he loved her but was stuck in Sparda's light. So eventually, he had enough and killed Eva." An image appeared, seeing Mundus and his demons killing the girl while the small images of children were seen being running from the house. The kids could only stare in horror, seeing the drawing where Mundus and his demons killed Eva.

"When Sparda came back, he was deviated to hear that his wife was murdered. However, he was thankful that his kids were still alive. He sent them to me and Lord Takemikizutchi back when the other supreme beings were alive. He gathered Fujin, Kain and Madam Butterfly, the god of the Umbra witches, to kill Mundus after he absorbed the ancient weapon known as the crucible, vowing to destroy each dimension and realm. The Soul Society and the Shinigami, Hell, Heaven, Olympus, Egypt, Hindu, and Ataraxia." Ainz said to the group, making the two boys and girls to widen their eyes as the image of the four were fighting the monster known as Mundus.

"They knew that it was a one way fight. That they would not return. So I'm a last effort to kill Mundus, Sparda, Fujin, Kain and Madam Butterfly fused and sent him into a pocket dimension outside our own on Mallet Island, Where Mundus lies sealed away for eternity. However, before he fired, Sparda had separated his swords together, creating Rebellion, Brynhildr, and the Yamato." He finished, closing the book while the four remained in shock.

"So you are saying that we hold the fragments of his sword?" Issei asked, making his uncle nod his head in response. "Yes." He said simply, making Rias speak since she was quietly taking everything in. "Can you tell what happened next?" She asked, making Ainz nod while crossing his fingers together. "After Sparda and the others sacrificed themselves and Jesus being sent into heaven, The factions knew they were going to eradicate one another. So what God and his angels did had made two species to roam the earth with the humans. Those who have the sacred gear system and those who were born with the mutant gene, granting them abilities that would put them on par with a high class to ultimate class Devil. The most notable and fearful mutant was the first one who existed, Apocalypse, who threatened to destory the sun and plunge the earth into darkness." Ainz said with a sigh, collecting his thoughts before continuing.

"I, along with Azazel and Zeus, immediately killed him and erased his body. After which god had made more stable mutants. Such as the Wolverine." He said with a head tilt, looking at Issei who was shocked to hear one of Venom's past hosts. "Not wanting to be left out, the daedra and devils created our own versions of Sacred gears and mutants. We created the Ghouls and Devil Fruits. The Devil Fruit changes your anatomy to akin to a devil, causing you to have magic reserves and a skill unique to themselves while not having the weakness to daedra and devils. However, two people cant eat the same devil fruit to gain its power, similar to a Sacred Gear. The three we had created were Zoan, Logia, and Paramecia." Ainz stopped, seeing the curious faces of his nieces and nephews made him smile inside before he continued.

"The Zoan Devil fruits that grant the ability to transform into a human-animal hybrid. Looking like any type of animal while still keeping their regular brain function and gaining superhuman strength. The downside of this fruit is that it heavily relies on the animal you become. Some may come to a cheetah while others get a giraffe. Logia is able to control, create and become into any element such as fire, ice, wind and earth. While Paramecia devil fruits grant the user body modification and other abilities. The Ghouls however, have an extended life time that makes them near immortal. They gain abilities such the ukaku and the tendril, not to mention their skin is completely unbreakable to metal and objects, meaning that bullets and knives will just bounce off them. However, the weakness of them are in fact their eyes change into a black sclera and a blood red iris and if they don't eat human flesh, they will die." Ainz finished, seeing the others nod their heads in wonderment and shock.

"With all due respect uncle, can you go back to Sparda please? I also need to know something... specifically about the Devil Trigger," Basara asked, making Ainz sigh before looking at his nephew. "Forgive me, I had gotten carried away. I will explain the Ghouls in a more finer detail some other day. Anyway, the devil trigger is something exclusive to you four including Maria. I am pretty sure that Kiba cannot unlock devil trigger even though he wields Yamato." Ainz said with a sigh, making Rias' eye to raise in curiosity.

"Why can us only unlock Devil Trigger? What does that have to do with us." Rias demanded, the others looking at their uncle and waiting for an answer. Sighing in defeat, Ainz began to speak. "Do you remember that Sparda and Eva had three children?" He asked, receiving nods from them in response. "Their names where Zeoticus, Wilbert, and Sapphire." He replied. Rias, Mio, Issei and Basara's eyes widened from the realization.

"You mean... Sparda and Eva are my grandparents?" Mio asked, making Ainz nod in agreement. You and Basara represent The darkness, while Rias and Issei represent light." He finished, making the others stare at him in disbelief. "The blood of Sparda and Eva flow within you and I am most certain it flows in Sirzechs. With it, you will be the most powerful warriors in Hell. Now if you will excuse me, I must see to something else in Nazarick. Due to Sapphire that I'll call her soon." Ainz said before getting up from his chair, disappearing behind a large oak door.

"What the fuck? Are we really related to Sparda?" Issei asked, making Rias to stare in silence. "I think so... why else would Rebellion react to me so calmly... but why is Yamato with Kiba?" Rias asked, walking to the door and casting the Gremory Sicily underneath her feet.

"I don't know but... I feel like something else is at play. We need to keep our guard up." Mio said to the others, making them nod before disappearing in a flash.

_Three hours later_

Basara stood outside the Gremory Manor, dressed in black shoes, Jet black dress pants, emerald button up shirt and black vest. His hair combed out and blowing in the breeze.

"I hope she likes this." He said to himself, checking his hand and seeing the gold jewelry box in his hand. "Hey loverboy." Said a women's voice, causing Basara to look to his right and see the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

Chisato stood there, dressed in a white dress that reached to the mid thigh, wearing gold pumps with a sharp end on the heel, making her slightly taller to meet his gaze. Her hair was done into a long French braid that went to her ass, giving her what seemed to be even more beauty than what he saw. Her hair was in its golden form, making it look it was a beautiful waterfall.

There was only one word that he could call her.

It wasn't sexy.

It wasn't cute.

It was beautiful.

She was beautiful.

"I'm at a loss for words... you look beautiful Chisato." He said with a smile, making her smile in return before looking at his hand. "What's that?" She asked, curiosity peeled as Basara face palmed himself. "Shit my bad. I wanted to give you something. Here hun." He said, opening the box and rescaling a beautiful diamond necklace. Chisato let out a gasp in shock, the beauty of the diamond making her eyes widen in its upmost beauty.

Without thinking about it, she began to tear up, the few lone tears going down her face as she covered her mouth. "It's... its beautiful." She said with a smile, making her boyfriend smile in return. "I know. But it still doesn't hold a candle to you." He said with a smile, his heart beating faster by the second as he turned her around and put it on her neck.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around while he stood with a smile. "Like a Queen." He replied, making the older girl giggle before interlocking their arms. "So.. where do you wanna go for our date? I hear Niagara Falls is very beautiful to look at during the night." She said with a grin, making Basara chuckle knowing what she was implying. "Fine let's go to Niagara then." He said with an equal grin, making Chisato giggle in delight before teleporting them away, ready for their date night.

_Unknown location_

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Screamed Katarea Leviathan, looking at Obito with a death glare.

"It was either escape or die. You guys need me so cut the shit bitch." He snapped, glaring at her through his mask. The dark skinned was about to reply, before feeling a hand grab her shoulder and squeezed hard, making her look up at see her boss.

"Relax. We still have an ace in the hole. Obito. You have done well. Go and relax." The man said, his white trench coat swaying in the breeze while his front back went into his eye. Obito nodded, walking away and disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Why do we need that bastard anyway." Katarea scowled, making Bikou snicker in agreement.

"A means to an end, Katarea. Just like Vali is to you. Anyway, tell me, Is Loki ready to attack?" The man asked, making Rizevim Lucifer nod in agreement. "Yes. He will be attacking the underworld in two days." He said with a grin, drinking the wine from his chalice while the hologram illuminated the dark room where the council sat.

"Good. I am eager to see the results. Until then, continue with our recon in Kyoto." He said before walking into the darkness, making Katarea sigh before sending Bikou away.

"One way or another Sosuke. I'll smack that fucking smirk off your face." She whispered to herself, contacting her agents in preparation for the Khaos Brigades attack.

The attack on the Underworld

**AND DONE! Sorry this came out late, has been a complete drag. Anyway, the gibberish I had with Pandora's actor was German lol I am SO SORRY if some of my readers are German or speak German, didn't mean to offend at all.**

**Also, I was going to add a lemon in this chapter but it wouldn't feel right since the tone of this chapter is backstory type of thing. Now the next two- three chapters will focus ENTIRELY ON BASARA AND CHISATO.**

**Also, wanna say so sorry. I feel like this didn't my greatest chapter. I promise the next one will be back to my usual standards.**

**Lastly, please don't flame me if I missed something of the lore of Devil May Cry. If anything I could retcon it and make a new backstory around Devil Trigger.**

**Anyway, Until Next Time! **


	32. Life 31- My Little Whore

**Hey guys welcome back! Now for the next two chapters, it will solely focus on Basara and Chisato, there won't be anyone else until they return to the underworld after their date. These two chapters will be them expressing their love for one another and truly seeing that they in fact are in love with one another. Now on to the reviews!**

**Floridagenki- I'm not lying at all. Chisato is in fact pregnant right now BUT she won't know until she looks at the pregnancy test when she returns to the Gremory Estate in the underworld. Now regarding his date with Yuki and Issei's date with Akeno, it's going to be a double date. I decided on this because both dates are similar to what happens in the respective anime/Light Novel when Rias and everyone spies on Akeno and Issei; and Mio and Maria spy on Yuki and Basara. Expect them to spy on them and Issei to get sucked off by Akeno.**

**Adamcoleera- Yeah it was just a typo to be honest, I was typing fast before I had to go to work. If i have to however, I will add a third chapter but as of right now, the chances of that happening are low. **

**Theraceytracey- Yeah I'm going have that dynamic where Basara gets shy around Mio a lot. Also, yeah I get what you mean about Chisato being more mature. I'm going to fix this mistake IMMEDIATELY since I want the characters to be as close to their actual counterpart as I can get them. I was also planning on having her stretch out time so that they would have more time to themselves. So Chisato will slow and reverse time so they have more time to themselves. And yeah I was going to recreate that scene in Vol 8 where she casts a barrier in the hotel room that time basically is stretched out. Also, yes they will fuck near people in the Niagara Falls. **

**Sirvancelotgraves- I get what you mean about Sirzechs giving Basara his blessing and I have a an idea in mind where he actually talks to him about Grayfia. However, it won't be forced and I already have a way to get Grayfia with him when they return to the human realm, it will have to do with Zolgea but I can't say how lol. As regards for the romance, it's going to be a mixture of them wanting more and stretching out time. The talk where she explains to him that she might be or already is pregnant won't come till after. **

**Thechampionmike957- Yeah I get what you are saying but I'm going off of two main things here. 1. From what we seen in the Anime/LN, it's VERY rare that they show ANY type of affection to one another. Granted, I know that Sirzechs is a Lucifer and he has an image to uphold but there's only so many times where he actually shows some care or affection (like kissing and what not) to her. Yes I know that she cried when he sacrificed his life to banish Trihexa to the isolation realm for eternity but that's it as far as I can remember. And, beside her brother, the Lucifage family was completely destroyed in the biblical war, so I'm going off where Sirzechs granted his hand in an offer to save his clan. DONT WORRY THOUGH, I am going to have Sirzechs talk about how he feels about Grayfia after Millica's was born. I was originally going to have the Lemon in the previous chapter but it just wouldn't feel right that I explain heavy lore like Sparda, Fujin, Madam Butterfly and everything else and have a lemon. So i decided to hold off until now. Lastly, she will be extending time like the LN and I might have them go to several places but until now, Niagara Falls is where it's at.**

**Otherbarry6- Yeah Konan WONT swear all the time like the others do, only when she's stressed or EXTREMELY ANGRY. I only made her do it over losing Nagato and having a difficult task over her. I also plan on having this as a catalyst for her and Kakashi falling in love with one another. Also, yes I'll try my absolute best to post at least two at a time or get back to my regular posting. I'll keep everyone informed. **

**Now, I wanna address a couple of questions that people inboxed me. I am NOT pulling random superheroes and claiming that venom had bonded to them. I'm going off what he actually had bonded too in the comics. Here is the list he had bonded too and Issei May or may not get:**

**Eddie Brock**

**Wolverine (X-Men)**

**Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy)**

**Groot (Guardians Of the Galaxy)**

**Thanos**

**Flash Thompson (Agent Venom)**

**Mac Gargan aka Scorpion**

**Deadpool **

**And of course, Peter Parker (which I might make peter Parker's form Issei's Devil Trigger lol) **

**Lastly, I been thinking about it and decided to swap meguri out for Rapheline. Now before people flip out, let me explain. **

**First, Even though I like the idea of having Meguri with Basara, ALOT of her dialogue tends to revolve around her being a shotacon with a massive crush for Gasper. Rapheline could be easy to write instead of having Meguri be way OOC from her LN counterpart.**

**Also, I like the idea of Basara having the older and mature women in his Harem (excluding Mio, Kurumi, Yuki, Celis, Maria, and Rikka) and Rapheline does deserves some love too. HOWEVER, she won't make a full appearcne until the beast riot arc. All I will say since I don't wanna spoil to much is that she is stuck inside the dimensional gap. **

**Now LETS ROCK**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN HEAVY LEMON AND HEAVY ROMANCE. **

**_Life 31-My Little Whore_**

_Human Realm, Niagara Falls, Canada_

As the couple emerged from an alley, Basara instantly took notice of the dark sky, signalling him that they arrived in Niagara Falls during the night when it was still bright in Japan.

They walked out the alley and into the bustling streets of downtown, the cool night air wrapping around Chisato and Basara as they gazed upon the skyscrapers and casinos. 'This is amazing.' Basara thought to himself, seeing the stark difference from everything from the east side of Earth and the west. For starters, Basara had seen people of many races walk by him, scrolling on their phone, talking to their friend or lover and the occasional family here and there.

He began to look to his left, seeing the busy street that was filled with Taxi's , tourists and restaurants. Above him were countless neon signs, all pointing to some sort of business, restaurant, and the few XXX shops. He then looked to his right, seeing the road lead to a variety of clothing stores that ranged from Tailors, Michael Kors, Moore's, Coach, Foot Locker, Forever 21, Gucci, Versace, Valentino, Dolce and Gabana, and the last shop on the street before the amusement park was Fendi.

"Is this your first time coming to Canada, darling?" A smooth, slightly upbeat yet mature voice brought him out his stupor. He looked to Chisato who had her arms interlocked with his, her large breasts engulfing his upper arm as she smiled. "Yeah sorry.. it's just this place is incredible. It reminds me of Tokyo but it's also so different." He replied to his girlfriend, making her smirk as she clenched his arm tighter.

"Well we should go. I want to get some clothes before we find a hotel." She said with a soft smile, the air being exhaled from her perfect mouth was clear as day. They began to walk down the street, passing by the tourists and Canadians who were either partying or going to eat somewhere. Basara then took a look at Chisato, seeing her dressed in a tight white dress that went down to her thigh and her gold pumps clacking and scraping off the pavement with each step she took. It only made the Daedric Prince of Chaos look at her with a smile, as if taking not only her amazing body but her presence as a whole. There was only one way that Basara could describe her.

Beautiful.

"Hmm? Is everything okay my love?" She asked him, waiting for the light to turn green so they could cross the street. "Ah no... I'm sorry I just.. got lost in the way you look tonight." He said with a smile, making the older girl smile in return with a small but noticeable blush on her cheeks. "Thank you~" she said before giving him a quick peck on the lips, making their hearts skip a beat. They finally reached the clothing stores and past the crowd of people, walking into Forever 21 that was currently busy with women that were around twenty to thirty years old.

"Hello, Sir and Madam. Is there anything I could help you with today?" A male clerk asked, wearing a black button up shirt with black slacks and dress shoes. Chisato smiled and let go of Basara's arm, walking with the slender male while she went to look for dresses. Basara opened his phone, scrolling the news before landing on an interesting story that just made international headlines. He quickly clicked on the video, watching it load before a woman's voice was heard.

_"Thank you for turning back to CBC news, I am Joanna Wright. Our top story tonight is Antonio "Tony" Stark and Bruce Wayne have been rescued from the hands of the terrorists that had captured them three years prior. You many know Bruce Wayne whose parents suffered a tragic death by the hands of life time convict, Joe Chill and Tony Stark who was America's and Canada's biggest weapons dealer. We now go live to Tricia Takanawa who is at the press conference that is being held by General Thunderbolt Ross, Tony Stark's Girlfriend and Assistant Pepper Potts, COO of Wayne Enterprises Lucius Fox and Danny Rand from Rand Incorporated."_

Basara watched as the news switched to an Asian woman wearing a blue pant suit with an orange blouse underneath, standing in a room with countless reporters in one of Tony Stark's offices in Los Angeles.

_"Thank you Joanna. I am standing here in the press conference that had been called by Tony Stark himself after he had landed back in the United States. General of the United States Army, Thunderbolt Ross as well as Danny Rand from Rand Incorporated , Lucius Fox from Wayne Enterprises and Pepper Potts, Assistant and Girlfriend Of Tony Stark, had this to say."_

_"We, at Stark Industires as well as Wayne Enterprises would like to thank the United States Army for their bravery and sacrifice for rescuing both Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark from being held prisoner at the hands of terrorists. We hold you in our deepest gratitude and we thank you for our bravery. However, it is with our greatest apologies that Tony Stark will no longer be selling weapons to the United States or Canada and our weapons research are disbanded , effective immediately. Thank you and no further questions." _

As Basara watched the reporters freak out over Pepper Potts words, Chisato walked beside him and rested her head on his shoulders, feeling his muscular arms as she looked at his phone with him. "Three years that Bruce and Tony were locked up." She said with a sigh, watching as Basara locked his phone and slid it in his pocket. "Yeah I know. Anyway, you got the clothes babe?" He asked his aunt, making her nod while she gave a playful smirk. "Yes I did. I also got somethings for us tonight~" she said seductively, grabbing onto his cock before driving her tongue up her nephews neck, making him squirm in pleasure.

"I see. Then let's not waste any time. There's a hotel with hot springs not far from here.~" he whispered in her ear, grabbing onto her plump ass that made her move her hips. Smiling, they made their way to the cashiers, Basara paying for the clothes before they stepped out into the cool night breeze. Chisato began to check her phone, seeing it was only nine in the evening and knowing that most restaurants and clubs won't close until three in the morning.

"Do you want to get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry." Basara asked Chisato who smiled from his words, interlocking arms and walking away from the clothing stores. "What do you feel like eating hun?" She asked out loud, walking by the busy night life while the loud music of nightclubs played. "It's up to you. As long as your happy." Basara replied before giving her a smile, making his aunt raise an eyebrow as she titled her head. "Ouuh, acting like a true gentleman~" she teased, making him giggle a bit while rubbing the back of his head.

As they walked by the many restaurants, they came across a restaurant he heard his mother talk about when she went on a date with his uncle Jin. "Want to stop in here?" He asked, pointing to Remingtons as she smiled. "Okay. Let's go." She said with a smile, gently tightening her grip before walking into the restaurant. They opened the doors, the sound of customers talking and the soft jazz music filled the air in a way that the couple couldn't help but enjoy. The smell of freshly cooked food hit their noses like waves as they walked to the waiter.

"Ah Yes. How may I help you?" The waitress asked, opening out the reservation book and clicking her pen open. "Hello, we would like a table for two please." Basara asked the girl, making her nod before checking her book. After a brief moment, the girl looked up to the couple, pushing out the stray strand of brown hair that was near her eye. "We can squeeze you both in right now actually. Someone hadn't shown up for their reservations. Please if you may." The waitress ushered them to the dining area, walking by the many waiters and waitresses who were serving food and picking up plates.

Basara looked to his right, seeing a jazz band playing their set while a woman in a light blue dress sang the lyrics. "Here you go. Now what can I get for you both?" She asked, clicking her pen open and grabbing her note pad. Chisato and Basara looked at the menu, gazing upon the many foods and drinks before they came a decision. "I would like the fried manju and Jambalaya with Ham please. For my drink, I would like a martini straight." She said while giving the girl her menu.

Basara glanced at the menu again, debating on wether or not to have a alcoholic beverage or a regular drink. From his knowledge of the Canadian law system, he knew that you had to be eighteen years of age to buy or consume alcohol so this shouldn't be an issue for Chisato or him. Sighing in defeat, he closed his menu and gave it to the girl, collecting his thoughts before relaying them to her.

"I would also like the manju but instead of jambalaya, I will take the Portobello Mushroom Chicken. For my drink, I would like a vodka martini with a lemon peel, shaken not stirred." He finished, slightly surprising Chisato from his choice of drink while the girl nodded. "Okay but I will need to see some ID please." She asked, making Basara nod before grabbing his wallet and taking out his drivers license and giving it to her. For a brief moment, Basara thought that the girl would deny him since he gave her a drivers license that was from Tokyo. Luckily for him, the girl began to smile and gave his license back.

"Okay now your all set. It will be just a few minutes for your food guys." She said with a smile, walking off to deal with her other customers. The moment she was gone, Chisato raised an eyebrow before giving a small smile. "I didn't know you were the drinking type, Basara~" she said with a seductive tone, making the older boy smile before sitting back on the cool leather seat. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me yet babe~" he replied, making the older girl tilt her head.

"Oh really? Then why don't we test that when we get to our hotel~" she replied, kicking off her heel and sending her tender foot into his crotch and began to massage his shaft, making him moan before he felt something odd. He looked down, seeing his slowly hardening cock getting larger by the second. "Holy shit... what did you do?" He asked with a mixture of surprise, lust and pleasure. Chisato smiled, continuing to massage his cock before cutting off her magic. "I just made that dick of yours go from eight inches to twelve now. So be prepared to ruin me tonight~" she said with a wink, Catching his swollen head between her toes that made him pant harder.

However, much to their dismay, a waiter came back with all their food, setting down the plates of food and the alcohol. The steaming hot manju was wrapped in fake newspaper while his martini sat in front of it. He went to open his mouth, ready to eat his manju and chicken before Chisato stopped him. "You big dork.. open your mouth~" she said with a smile, making him raise an eyebrow before she pushed him back to the chair with her foot. "Or do you wanna use my mouth right now?~" he started to feel his now twelve inch cock get harder by the second, seeing her act like nothings wrong while giving him a foot job. He shook out his stupor, feeling her foot move away and resting near his inner thigh.

"Here, open your mouth hunny~" she said with a smile before grabbing the manjuu, the steam rolling off as she sat up to him. He obeyed and opened his mouth, biting down on the manjuu and chewing a couple of times. The first thing that hit the Daedric Prince was the fragrance smell of soy milk, bean curd skin and the fluffy yet crisp exterior. Second was the bean filled paste that was accompanied with the hint of mozzarella cheese. The flavour was made so well that Basara felt like a symphony of joy was exploding inside him.

"Holy shit... that's delicious!" He exclaimed happily before downing another bite, making Chisato giggle as she sat back and placed her foot back near his cock. He swallowed the manjuu before smiling, readying to take a bite of his Portobello Chicken before Chisato sat up again. "Fufu, you got some near your mouth~" she said with a seductive tone, smearing it off his face before licking it off her finger, all while giving Basara the most sexiest look he had ever seen. The Daedric Prince felt his cock grow a bit more, seeing Chisato wink at him before taking her finger out her mouth.

"Do you wanna try my portobello?" He asked with a head tilt, making the goddess of wisdom's expression fill with delight. "Please do~" she said with a smile, making Basara cut out a pit of his chicken and place it on the fork. He reached over the wooden table, Chisato began to open her mouth as the fork drew closer to her and ate the chicken clean off. Basara pulled the fork away from her lips, leaving a small smudge of her ruby lipstick on the stainless steel fork while she swallowed the food. "That certainly was delicious~" she said with a smile, making Basara's heart pound faster from the beauty her smile had radiated.

Chisato on the other hand, was filled with joy and happiness of finally getting away from the other girls and the distractions from Japan and the supernatural. It was just herself and her boyfriend here, no devils, angels, fallen angels or anything. Just peace and quiet. This getaway she had with him, made her wonder if that somehow, she could finally come to turns with that her nephew, her sisters child, was more than just a fling she had after Ataraxia fell.

She wondered if this was the man she truly was in love with. The man she wanted to be with and get married to him.

The man who she wanted to have children with. Incest was common for deities and gods. For instance, Ares, the Greek god of war, was in a sexual relationship with his sister, Aphrodite behind her husbands back. Sheograth, the Daedric King of Madness and Insanity, was also married to his sister, Namira, the Daedric Queen Of Cannibalism. It made her wonder, could she have that with Basara? Granted, herself and Mio both had strong feelings for him and vice versa. Not to mention that there was already a strong chance she is already pregnant with his child. But it also made Chisato a little scared that he would abandon both of them simply because they were related.

Her thoughts were cut short when Basara places his hand on her own. "Are you okay?" He asked with a genuine smile, making her heart skip a beat from his toothy smile. "Yes, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. What did you ask?" She replied to the Daedric Prince who tilted his head, sipping on his martini before turning back to Chisato.

"I was asking if you wanted to go do some sight seeing after this. It's only nine thirty and I'm pretty sure we got a bit of time before we should get a hotel." He said before taking another sip of his martini. Chisato nodded with a grin, pushing away her martini before eating her manjuu again. "So tell me something, how is it that your smarter than anybody I know, yet you got the school nurse?" Basara asked her with a teasing smile while she just giggled.

"Well if you must know, Rias' father did actually ask me if I wanted to join the board of directors but I turned it down. Money would of been good of course but the hours were awful." She replied with an exaggerated sigh, making Basara chuckle before taking another sip from the martini. "Yeah but if you did take it, you would be able to overhaul the schools terrible sports program. I mean come on, all I asked for is ONE football team but noo..." Basara replied with a pout, making Chisato giggle from how adorable it looked.

"Would you be on the board of directors knowing that Serafall, Falbium, Raven Phoenix and Ajuka were on the board? Now with Azazel it's worse." She spoke with a soft giggle, seeing Basara pale from the mentions of those names. Serafall was in charge of foreign affairs in the underworld, seeing over the alliance with the Daedra, Youkai, Divine Gods and the rest. However, what made her so _interesting_ was her extreme childlike nature and her obsession over her little sister, Sona. His mother had told him stories where guards will occasionally find the maou inside Sona's room, between her legs and eating out Sona's cunt. As much as the heir would try to deny it, there are rumours going around that she is bisexual.

Falbium was by far the most laziest devil in existence. He rarely showed up to meetings, never fights in wars or rating games and makes his peerage do his mountain of paperwork. It has been said that he had a fridge installed in his bedroom and even then, he would command his servants to get him something to eat from said fridge.

Ajuka was also huge nerd when it came to anything mathematical or science, something he would have in common with Issei if the two ever meet. He didn't know much about Raven Phoenix but if he had to guess from the Phoenix families cockiness, she would be a bitch like Riser. "Yeah you make a good point haha." He finally said with a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of neck. "But what would you like to do hun? I'm sure you wouldn't like to be stuck in an office whenever we are in the human realm." He whispered the last part so the humans couldn't hear it.

Chisato hummed in thought before smiling. "Honestly? I would become a judge. Ya know it goes with my whole thing of being the goddes of wisdom. What about you?" She finished, seeing Basara look down and hesitate for a second before answering. "Okay don't laugh because my friends back in Tokyo used to... but I always wanted to be a chef." He said finally, Chisato gasping a bit and her eyes to slightly widen. Basara sighed, frowning as he looked away in embarrassment.

"I know right? Laugh... a jock like me trying to be a chef is-"

"No that's a dream. We can talk about dreams, dreams are good." Chisato cut him off, making Basara's eyes to widen and gasp out in shock. "You... don't think that's stupid?" He asked with hope in his voice and his heart beating a bit faster. Chisato smiled as she shook her head. "I don't think that's stupid at all. Dreams are what people strive for. Don't let anyone stop you from trying to achieve your dreams my love.~" she said with a smile, making Basara speechless from her advice.

"I.. I don't know what to say... thank you.." he said with a big smile, making her heart pound and reach out for his hand. The two began to look into each other's eyes, the sound last of people talking and the jazz music becoming mute as they never left each other gaze. Their hearts were beating fast, neither of them were giving away as they enjoyed the sight that was before them.

**_Doki Doki_**

Without realizing it, they slowly began to lean towards the table, their faces began to heat up while the distance began to shorten considerably.

**_Doki Doki_**

Before anything else, their lips had pressed themselves against one another, neither of which sent their tongue instead the others mouth. The kiss itself was passionate, both of them ignoring the gawking customers and the staff who were silently cheering for the couple. Eventually, they pulled away from the kiss, sitting back down and not saying a word for a couple of seconds as what happened still played in their minds like a broken record.

Basara looked over to his aunt, seeing her smile like an idiot made his heart do flips in joy. The appeal of older woman always caught Basara's eye, something that Mio, Yuki, and Kurumi lacked but still cared deeply and liked them none the less. So for this to happen with Chisato, made him smile like an idiot and wonder how far would his relationship would go with her. They were well past the relationship of aunt and nephew. Would they stay as Boyfriend and girlfriend? Would they get married in the future? Would she be one of the mothers of his children?

He thought this before and saying it scared him was an understatement. Sure, he loved Mio, Chisato, And Yuki and would be fine with having a future with them. A future where they would be his wives and bear his children. However, the thought of Mio and Chisato not going that far kind of freaked them out. Even though they were related, the thought of them, especially Chisato, leaving for another person made him a bit frightened.

Basara was quickly brought out his trance when Chisato opened her purse, setting down two hundred dollars before grabbing her bags of clothes. "Come babe. Let's do some sightseeing." She said with a smile, making Basara stand up and walk out the restaurant with her. They stepped back into the cool night air, seeing downtown Niagara Falls still bustling with night life and countless taxis on the streets. Basara grabbed his phone and checked the time, seeing it was only ten o clock and slid his phone back in his pocket.

"So how do you wanna do this? It would be pretty tiresome if we just walk around. Not to mention, Niagara Falls is a fairly big place." Basara asked the Goddess of Wisdom who waved her hand in the air. "TAXI!" She shouted, seeing a taxi stop to their side and the driver to roll down their window. He was an elderly man, he wore a navy blue jacket and a red polo shirt underneath and dark sunglasses. His hair was grey with dark black on the sides. He looked at the couple and smiled.

"You guys need a lift?" He asked with a kind tone, making Basara nod while walking up to the drivers window. "Yes, you see my girlfriend and I never been to Niagara Falls and we were wondering if we could rent your cab for about two hours. I have enough here that should suffice the fee." He said before reaching into his wallet, trying to get the bills before the elderly man gently placed his hand on his forearm. "Young man. You don't have to pay me a dime. I have a weak spot for young love and I can honestly see that you two are very much in love. Reminds me of my wife and I when we were young." The man said with a nostalgic smile while Basara let go of his wallet and slid it back into his pocket.

"Sir.. I have no idea what to say. Thank you so much sir." Basara said with a smile before opening the trunk to put the clothes in, Chisato stepped towards the car and Basara opened the car door for her before getting in himself. "Are we ready? Now let's be off!" The elderly man said with a smile, putting the taxi in drive before slowly taking off into the streets.

They began to take in the sights that was beautiful. They looked at the buildings and popular tourist attractions such as Calypso water park, The infamous Haunted house, the long park that was shrouded with pine trees and flowers, giving off a sight that was naturally breathtaking to the eye. "It's so beautiful." Chisato whispered in amazement. She began to snuggle close to Basara, resting her head on his shoulders while he rested her head on hers, ignoring the cool air as the beautiful scenery that laid out before his eyes.

The car stopped at a red light, the elderly man turning around and smiling at the couple. "Would you like me to take a commemorative photo of you both?" He asked kindly, making Chisato tilt her head up and look into the golden eyes of Basara. "Shall we?" She purred to the Daedric Prince, making him chuckle before kissing her forehead and pulled her in tighter. Chisato was momentarily surprised by his actions, not expecting him to do such a thing before smiling and resting her head on his chest.

"Please and thank you sir if it's not to much to ask." He said before opening his phone and going to the camera app, turning it around and giving it to the man. The couple began to smile, waiting to for picture before the camera flashed and the man gave his phone back. Basara opened his phone, pushing past the many notifications of his Snapchat from Issei and the others from the underworld and clicked on the gallery application. The two of them gazed upon the new photo in his gallery, and as they raised their head from his phone, they realized how close they had got to one another, his hot breath beating down her face that made her clit start to become wet. The photo was a reflection of reality. It made them realize how closer they have gotten since they began dating. Not from the sex, although it played a heavy part.

No. It's showed them how close they had gotten in love, the type of feeling that they didn't want to let go of. Without saying anything, Basara pulled the goddess in closer, hugging her tightly as she wrapped herself around his body, her head resting in his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The driver looked into the rear view mirror, seeing the loving couple enjoying their moment and smiled, no longer telling them the history of Niagara Falls and stayed silent. The taxi pulled up towards the Curtiss hotel, putting the car in park in front of the ten story hotel.

"Here we go. I hope you guys had a fun ride seeing the sights of Niagara Falls." The elderly man said with a smile, seeing the couple smile and part from each other. Basara went and opened the trunk, taking out the clothes Chisato had bought for them while she grabbed the rest. The Daedric Prince walked towards the entrance, turning on his heel and looking at the driver.

"Thank you so much sir." He said politely, causing the elderly man to chuckle and wave his hand. "It's okay kid. But you don't gotta call me sir. My name is Stan. Stan Lee." The man said with a smile, rolling up the window before driving off. Basara watched as the taxi turned a corner and left his field of view, the street now barren of taxis and replaced with regular cars and trucks.

"Such a nice old man." Chisato said with a smile, interlocking her arm with Basara's own before walking through the hotel doors. What greeted them was like nothing Basara had ever seen before. The floor was made out of pure white marble, leading into the content which turned into a dark brown marble, finished with a design that had swirls of the white marble connecting to the center. On top of the circle stood a glass table, decorated with a vase that held many flowers ranging from roses to tulips. To his sides where two sets of glass tables, accompanied by a set of burgundy chairs and a lamp in the middle.

Heading towards the front, Basara could see a set of stairs on each side, heading upstairs towards the elevators and passing by the large golden chandelier and white Roman pillars. "Wow.. this is amazing." He said out loud, making Chisato giggle while clenching his arm. They walked to the receptionist desk, seeing a middle aged woman with short brown hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a white pantsuit but swapped the pants itself for a conservative skirt that went down to her knees.

"Hello, Welcome to the Curtiss Hotel. I am Cindy, how may I help you?" The girl asked with a smile, showing off her yellow teeth from the cigarettes. "Ah Yes. We would like a room please." Basara replied, taking out his wallet and handing over his ID. Cindy began to type in the information, scrolling on the desktop before giving back his drivers license. "Okay... so unfortunately we only have our suites left.."

'Of course.' Basara thought to himself, wondering how much money he would have to spend in order to get one of the suites. "We have the presidential at twelve thousand and the penthouse and thirty thousand." Upon hearing that, Basara nearly fainted. He hoped his mom wouldn't kill him for dipping into the family money just a tad bit.

He looked to Chisato, seeing her look into his eyes as if she was letting him make the decision. Sighing in defeat, he took out the black card his mom gave him for emergencies, silently hoping that she would go easy on him for spending that much money. "We will take the pent house." He said in a defeated tone, making the human smile and ring in his information.

"That way no one can hear you scream~" he bent down and whispered in her ear, smacking her ass hard which made her let out an "eep!" In surprise and pleasure. After two minutes, Cindy gave back the black card and gave him two gold hotel room key cards. "Okay, here we go. The penthouse is ready for you. Enjoy your stay." She said with a smile, making Basara nod before walking up the stairs beside Chisato.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they instantly noticed a group of people that looked like to be coming back from a wedding, hammered and waiting for one of the three elevators to arrive. Instantly, the far left elevator came down, opening its doors for the people to step inside. As if on cue, the middle one opened, allowing the two to step inside and close the door. Since there was no one behind them, it was just the two of them inside the elevator.

Basara walked to the panel, swiping the keycard through the mechanism and clicking the button to go to the penthouse. "So what do you wanna-" Basara was instantly cut off by Chisato pouncing on him like a lion, wrapping her legs around his body and her arms around his neck. His hands gathered in her ass, weightlessly holding her up and pinning her against the wall.

They knew they were most likely being watched from the control room. However, they didn't care. Chisato wanted him so bad that she couldn't take it any more. "Mmm... Baby... ouuu..." she moaned out in pleasure, feeling Basara's hand slid up her dress and knead her left breast. He began to put her down, unbuckling his pants before Chisato pushed him against the wall. She finished unbuckling his pants, sliding them down and pulling his boxers off with haste, immediately, she was smacked in the face from his now twelve inch monster, the musky scent of manhood invaded her nostrils as she looked at it with lust.

"It seems my magic did that trick. Now come to mama~" she said with lust, shoving his cock into her mouth and began to suck feverishly. "Ohh fuck,. Oh shit..." Basara moaned out loud, looking down and seeing Chisato look back at him while she had have his cock into her mouth while stroking the other half. She bobbed her head open and down, getting more of his meat into her mouth before it went down into her throat. She began to gag on his rod, feeling his dick in her throat as she began to rub her pussy.

"That's it.. suck it you messy goddess~" Basara moaned out, his sadistic side slowly cumming out as she was sucking his cock. Without any thought, Basara grabbed onto her head and thrusted the rest of his dick in her throat, making her eyes widen as she felt his balls resting on her chin. "That's it. Take it all~" he whispered, beginning to thrust in and out as his sweaty balls slapped her chin.

She gagged in his cock, feeling him violate her mouth before his dick began to pulsate. "I want you to drink every last fucking drop you understand me?" Basara commands, making Chisato nod while his thrusts became faster. "UGH FUCK! CHISATO IM CUMMING!" He shouted, shoving his meat all the way into her throat before his cock exploded. Chisato felt an entire buck load of his sticky goo go down into her stomach, rope after rope of his sweet nectar made her head dizzy and her body to become sensitive.

After her belly was full of his baby milk, Basara began to pull out, his cock still hard while she beganto collect herself. "Someone sure was backed up~" she said with a grin, standing up and kissing Basara and shoving her tongue in his mouth. When they pulled apart, they realized they arrived at the penthouse over five minutes ago, making them both chuckle before she bent down and grabbed the bags.

"We will finish this in a bit. Let's go unpack~" Chisato said before winking at Basara, swaying her hips to give the Daedric Prince a show. In response, Basara opened his hand and smacked her ass hard, making her moan and giggle in the process. Basara was immediately greeted to an open area, a grand piano tucked underneath the winding staircase that went to the second floor. In the middle of the room sat two black leather couches with white throw pillows that had three on each side. In the middle of the couches, sat a glass table that held the TV remotes and a vase of flowers.

To his right, sat the bar. It's black marble counter catching his eye and four neat barstools were sat side by side. Behind the counter, was so much liquor that Basara couldn't even begin to choose. All of which ranged from Vodka, Whiskey, Scotch and many more. Even if he spent hours here. He doubt that he could go through half of the contents. He turned around, walking down the small hallway and passing by the many guest rooms and the dining room. He then turned right, pushing open the oak doors and saw Chisato in the middle of getting change from her white dress to a sleeveless black dress that hugged her curves like a magnet.

He stood at the door in silence, seeing his lover getting dressed in the master bedroom before walking behind her. "Hey baby girl~" he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She let her head rest on his shoulders, smiling as they looked at themselves in the mirror. "How about we go see the observatory downstairs... after all, this is a date right?" She said with a teasing smirk, causing Basara to chuckle before grinding his cock on her ass.

"You sure you don't wanna stay here?~" he asked seductively, gently biting her neck which made her quiver in pleasure. "Don't worry hun. We got all night for you to ruin my insides with that cock. So can we do this for me? Please?~" she replied with the puppy dog eyes, making Basara chuckle and kiss her passionately. "Fine lets go.~" he said with a smirk, smacking her plump ass before leaving the room.

"What a silly boy~" Chisato giggles to herself. However, she felt the need to throw up again. Using some of her magic to push the feeling down, she opened her purse and quickly took out the kit Kat she had in case of this type of situation. Quickly downing the entire bar, she smiled as she felt the feeling leave her and walked out the room. When she walked back into the living room, Basara was sitting by the elevator.

The moment Basara saw her, he smiled and pushed the button and allowing the elevator doors to open. "Well Madam? Shall we?" He asked in a gentleman like tone, causing her to smirk and give her hand to him. "Why thank you~" she replied, holding each other's hands and walking in the elevator. Te golden doors closed, allowing them to see what Curtiss hotel has to offer.

_Curtiss Hotel, First Floor_

As they stepped off the elevator, the sounds of people chattering and walking by all rushed back to them like a tidal wave.

"Pretty sure the observatory is this way." Chisato said while pointing to the hallway to their right. Basara followed her line of sight, seeing the signs that led to the many places inside the hotel. He squinted his eyes, looking at the sign before it widened in shock. "Alright lets go." He said with a grin, both of them walking down the hallway and turning right.

Upon entering the dark yet open area, Basara was instantly hit with the smell of chlorine and heard the occasional family walking by and looking at the variety of fish. In the middle of the room, stood a large fountain with three waterfalls going down into the water, givihg off an exotic feel as the blue led lights shined underneath. Inside the fountain itself, was many non threatening fish such as clown fish and goldfish.

Basara was fascinated by the beauty, his eyes lightening up as Chisato was also just in awe. "Excuse me, could you take a picture of us?" A female voice called out to him, making the Daedric Prince turn to his left and see a woman with short auburn hair and wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. Beside her was her friend who had long black hair that went to her lower back. Her impressive bust was clear as day through the think purple sweater she was wearing. Basara looked to her hands, seeing the selfie stick she had brought in her hands and her IPhone in the other. If he had to guess, she couldn't of use it properly since the observatory was crowded.

"Sure why not." Basara said with a polite tone, causing the girls to smile and give them their phones. The two girls ran towards the front of the fountain, posing and doing two peace signs for the camera. "Alright in three! two! one!" Basara exclaimed before snapping the photo for both phones, raising his arms down and giving the girls back their phones. "Wow! You're a pretty good photographer!" The auburn haired girl said in excitement, looking at the photo the Daedric Prince just took for them.

"Yeah.. that's actually pretty good." Her friend replied, looking at her version of the photo on her phone. Basara felt pretty pleased upon hearing the girls compliments about the pictures. Granted, he was NEVER into photography, that was a specialty his uncle Jin was in. Even his own father, Ryoji, was never into photography but he still welcomed it nonetheless. "Thank you mister! Bye!" The girl exclaimed, pulling her friend away and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Your welcome!" Basara exclaimed, feeling his good deed done for the night. However, he instantly felt a massive wave of godly energy, an energy signature so powerful that it felt endless. He looked towards Chisato, seeing her give a murderous glare and her eyes were slightly green with jealousy and disapproval. "I'm sorry..." Basara said with a deflated tone, making the goddess sigh before tightly wrapping her arm around his and pushing her large breasts into his arm.

"I hope you know that you are NOT going to bed until I say so. I don't care if you have no fucking cum left in those balls. I'm riding you till your cock is sore." She said with a angered yet lustful tone, sending shivers and joy down Basara's spine. "Yes ma'am." Basara said quickly, making Chisato give a smirk in victory. "Good. You are mine Basara." She said with an authoritative and commanding tone, hugging onto him like a vice before walking and looking at the many fish tanks.

They walked for five minutes, looking at the fish in awe before the goddess found a rainbow fish. "Oh my... that's so beautiful." She said in amazement, making Basara smile from how adorable she looked. "Eh, for me it's second. There's something far more beautiful than that." He said with a grin, making Chisato raise and eye brow. "And What Might that be?" She asked in a playful manor, looking into Basara's eyes as he smiled.

"It's you. You're beautiful." He replied, making the girl blush. "Why thank you darling~" she finished before slowly leaning in, pressing her lips against his and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues began to wrestle for dominance, Basara massaging her tongue before she returned and explored his mouth. Eventually, they pulled back, the goddess began to swallow the saliva she gathered from his mouth and a lewd gulping noise and causing the boy to smirk.

Basara smiled in lust before grabbing her and walking away, walking back towards the elevator before stopping at a certain scene he gazed upon in an atrium to his left. "I wonder what's going on." Chisato whispered, silently opening the door a bit wider and looked on. There, was a wedding going on and the priest was in the middle of giving a sermon.

Chisato couldn't help but feel entranced by the scene while Basara couldn't help but smile. "How enviable..." she whispered to him, making Basara smile more while keeping his gaze at the couple who didn't notice them. "Indeed, it is." He replied. He pulled her waist and closed the distance between them, watching at the couple said their vows together before the ring bearer came and gave them the rings.

"Would you ever get married, Chisato?" Basara asked the goddess who gasped slightly, those words catching her off guard before she recomposed herself. "I would... as long as it's with you..." she whispered te last part, Unknowning that Basara picked up on it a blushed. "Well we should get back upstairs, a lot of stuff will be closing soon... and besides... aren't I do for some... punishement?~" he whispered the last part in her ear, causing her to giggle before rubbing his cock outside his pants.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!~" she replied in a chipper tone, grabbing his hand and racing back to the elevator. She pressed the button, opening the elevator doors and pushing him inside. As soon as the door closed and she swiped the card for the penthouse, they hastily began to take off all of their clothes. "Man it sucks were only here for tonight.." Basara said with a sigh, ripping off his pants and taking off his shirt.

"Then let's change that." Chisato replied before snapping her fingers, causing a large thundering noise to erupt for a second before it died down. "What did you do?" He asked a bit confused, making Chisato giggle. "All I did was slow down time around the penthouse. When me and you are up here, Time is slows considerably. One day up here could mean an hour downstairs." She replied with a grin before jumping onto Basara like before, wrapping her legs around his muscular torso and her arms around his neck. He held her by her ass, walking out the elevator and resting her down on the piano.

Immediately, Chisato saw the glint in his eyes. The glint of his sadistic nature which made her squirm in excitement. "Look at you. So fucking eager to have my cock. What a naughty girl~" he said with a grin, making her smile before getting off the piano. "I'm so sorry Master, please forgive this slutty girl~" she said before getting in her knees, Basara's twelve inch cock was staring at her as it's musky scent invaded her nostrils. "I'll see if you are worthy of forgiving. Now open your fucking mouth~" he commanded. Chisato opened her mouth with obedience and felt all his meat ran right into her throat.

He grabbed onto her head, thrusting in and out her mouth like a jackhammer while she gagged on his meat. "That's it... suck it all.~" he moaned out, thrusting faster into his aunts mouth. After a couple more thrusts, he pulled out, gaining a few gasps from the goddess whose makeup and mascara was running down her face. Basara picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulders, slapping her ass hard which made her giggle in pleasure.

He walked into the master bedroom, throwing her onto the bed and closing the door. "Please Master. Please fuck this slut of a goddes.~" she purred, making him smirk as he walked to her and positioned her head over the bed. "You will get it when I think you are ready, till then keep sucking~" he commanded, shoving his rod back into her mouth and began to thrust rapidly.

Chisato began to rub her pussy with her free hand, drowning in pleasure as Basara's balls kept slapping her face. "What a fucking naughty little goddess you are~" he moaned out loud, shoving every last inch of meat into her mouth. It surprised him how he was able to fit his now twelve inch monster inside her throat, he didn't care about that right now. Right now he was to lost inside lust that he couldn't care less if people could see him.

Chisato's own saliva ran down her face, further ruining her makeup and making her look like a whore. "Get ready, here comes your favourite thing to drink~" he moaned out, his hips becoming a blur as he rapidly thrusted into her mouth. Chisato began to twitch, feeling her own orgasm as Basara's balls began to churn. With one final thrust, she felt like a tsunami of cum invaded her throat and swam into her stomach, making her body twitch in pleasure as she coated her fingers in her love juice. He pulled out, his cock still shooting rope after rope of semen as he shot all over her tits and her face, glazing it completely with baby batter before shoving it back into her throat. After what seemed like hours, Basara slowly slid his cock out her throat, his sticky, milky white goo rolling down her face and began to dry.

Chisato looked up, seeing his cock still hard as a diamond which made her smile. "I love it when your still hard~" she moaned out loud, seeing him lay on the bed beside her and turn her around. Without thinking, Chisato hoisted herself and sat on Basara's face, instantly feeling his tongue explore the insides of her dripping wet twat. "Oh my l... please baby... keep going~" she moaned out, kneading her breasts as clenched her eyes shut. She bucked her hips, feeling his tongue hit a sensitive spot which made her eyes shot wide open.

"RIGHT THERE! PLEASE MASTER DONT STOP!~" she moaned out, his tongue rubbing against her walls and making her feeling like putty in the Daedric Prince's hands. She felt her stomach turn into knots, her inner walls clenching as she felt another orgasm coming. "YES! PLEASE! IM CUMMING!~" she screamed in ecstasy, arching her back as she squirted inside his mouth.

After a few seconds, she got off his face, seeing his mouth completely full of her juice before he swallowed it all. He got up from the bed, standing behind her as she got on all floors. "Please Master... I'm begging you... please fuck me...~" she moaned, desperately wanting his thick shaft into her cunt. "I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear you. I wanna her you say it~" he said with a teasing and aroused tone, causing her to turn her head back and look at him with hearts in her eyes. "I want masters big cock inside my pussy~" she said with a glassy smile, making Basara smirk as he positioned himself near her wet slit.

"Good girl.~" he replied, shoving his cock into her which made her shriek in pain and pleasure. "HOLY SHIT!~" she screamed, feeling his shaft tightly inside her pussy. It took her a couple of seconds to get used to the size and not cumming the instant his monster was shoved inside her twat. She could feel him stretching her insides out, the walls shaping on his cock before he began to thrust into her.

"Ahh shit~" he moaned, slowly picking up the speed. Basara started to fuck her like a jackhammer, his balls slapping her ass as he moaned in ecstasy. "PLEASE DADDY!~" she screamed as Basara slapped her ass as hard as he could. Her walls clenched on his cock like a vice, allowing him to go no where but deeper insider. He began to ram on the entrance of her baby room, make her scream in pleasure from hitting her weak spot.

"That's it Master! Please right there!~" she shrieked. Basara bent over and began to fondle her breasts, pinching the nipples as he relentlessly assaulted her pussy. "Look at you, begging aand wailing from my cock. You're no goddess, you're my little whore~" he said with a grin, biting on her ear which made her face redden. "YESH! IM MASTERS WHORE! PWEASE FUCK ME SILLY MASTER!~" she shrieked, her tongue began to stick out and her eyes rolled in the back in her head.

Basara felt his balls began to churn, his cock pulsating as his mind was going blank. "Chisato! I'm gonna cum!~" he shouted, not slowing down as he kept his fast thrusting into her pussy. "PWEASE MASTER! CUM INSIDE THIS SLUTTY PUSSY! I WANT MASTERS CUM!~" she replied, her mind to far gone in lust to care. With one final grunt, Basara released another wave of cum inside her cunt. His body twitching ever so slightly as her walls were still wrapped tightly around his dick. He kept painting her insides white from his sweet nectar, filling her pussy completely of baby milk.

After a few more ropes escaped his cock, he slowly pulled out. A mixture of sperm and Chisato's juices coated his cock while she turned around. She opened her mouth wide, sucking on his member and sucking out the cum he still had in his shaft. She let his cock out with an audible pop, stroking his still hard member while her face was glossy and still plastered with dried cum.

"You should know I'm not done yet.~" he whispered, making his aunt giggle before pushing him on the bed. His twelve inch cock stood at attention, making the goddess smile before spotting on the still swollen head. "Such a strong.. powerful cock~" she moaned, still stroking his shaft before taking out her phone. She opened the camera app, aiming the camera at her face and having his meat right beside her.

"Cheese!~" she said giddily, the flash capturing the lewd photo before putting her phone way. "Now where were we?~" she moaned before smothering his cock between her tits, rubbing in forcefully and began to move up and down. Basara moaned out in pleasure, panting hard as he felt like he was on cloud nine. "That's it... holy shit babe~" he groaned, thrusting upward and matching her pace.

"Im your little whore master, your cock sleeve. It's only right I attend to your needs~" she replied with a grin, picking up the speed as he began to thrust harder. "Fuck yeah babe don't stop!~" he moaned out again, seeing Chisato bend her head down and stick her tongue out, licking the tip of his shaft as he felt his balls begin to churn.

"Ahh. Here comes your drink~" he moaned, pushing upwards one last time before letting out a bucket full of baby batter. It shot straight into the air, glazing her face with fresh new cum while some landed on her large tits. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away, her tits, face and parts of her hair were completely drenched in cum. "I can go still~" he said with a grin, making her smile as she sat on his lap.

She held onto his twelve inch monster that was as thick as her forearm, aligning with her drenched slit before impaling herself in his rod. "AHHH FUCK!~" she screamed, feeling all of his meat stiffens back into her aching pussy. He held onto her ass, not allowing her to move off his cock and kept her firm on place. Slowly, she began to bounce up and down, her tits jumping for joy as her ass made lewd clapping noises.

"FUCK ME SILLY MASTER! I WANT MASTERE NECTAR AGAIN!~" she shouted in pure bliss, picking up the speed while Basara used his hands to roughly gripe her breasts. Each thrust she made sent shivers down her spine, his balls slapping her ass while they moaned together. Her walls began to wrap around his cock like a vice. Feeling this, Basara slapped her plump ass hard before inserting two fingers into her tight rose bud, making her tear up from the amount of pleasure she felt from her pussy and asshole.

"WHOSES PUSSY IS THIS!?~" he shouted, roughly fucking her drenched cunt and kept his fingers in her ass. "ITS YOURS! ITS YOURS MASTER! IM MASTERS WHORE FOREVER!~" she shrieked, feeling the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. The Daedric Prince felt his balls begin the churn once again, his swollen and sore cock beginning to pulsate while he grinned.

"GET READY! IM ABOUT TO FILL YOU COMPLETELY WITH MY SEED!~" he shouted, making her smile as she felt her orgasm getting closer. "PLEASE! I WANT MASTER'S SEED INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY!~" she shrieked in response, tears running down her face and streaking through the cum stains. Basara hunted a couple of times before his cock couldn't take it anymore.

"IM CUMMING!~" both shouted in unison, Chisato clapping down hard on his cock and sucking every last bit of baby milk from his dick. Her belly began to bulge a bit as if she were pregnant from the amount of sperm Basara gave her in her pussy and stomach. Slowly, Basara slid his dick out and noticed it was slightly beginning to relax. "I think I got one more left in me~" he said tiredly, looking at the clock and now seeing it was four am in the penthouse.

Chisato smiled, leaning in and kissing him before laying down in his chest, her ass aligned with his meat before moving it up and down. While she was doing this, she shoved her tongue into his mouth, exploring widely as she jerked his dick between her ass. "This is so fucking incredible~" she moaned in pure bliss, feeling his cock twitch in agreement.

"Yeah. How about we end this with me flooding your ass with cock?~" he moaned, seeing her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. However, her iPhone began to ring, making her growl and lay down on her chest and letting her plump, juicy ass away in the air for Basara to see. She looked at the phone, seeing it was a face time from Sapphire and kept her head down as low as possible, trying to make sure that the Daedric Queen Of Chaos wont see her face that was covered in dry and flesh cum.

Chisato: [Hey Sapphire, what's up?]

Sapphire: [Hey Listen. Why am I getting an email from the bank down in the underworld saying thirty thousand dollars left Basara's account?]

Chisato: [Well ya see.. funny sorry is that we are gonna be staying for a while and I castes a barrier where time is slowed to a null. But anyway, the penthouse and the presidential was all that was led-NNNGH!]

Chisato slowly looked back, seeing Basara spat on her rosebud before forcefully shoving his monster of a cock all the way in her ass all the way to the base, his balls resting on her ass as he slowly began to pump.

Sapphire: [Is everything okay? What's all that white stuff on you?]

Chisato: [ohhh Nooting! Just! Some Whiiiped Chream... Yeah! That's it! Jus whip Chream! Ouu...~]

Sapphire: [Well Alright then. But it looks like you got that all over your face. Especially in your hair.]

Chisato: [I knooooow! Me and Basawa got inta a Pieee Fighht! Taht boy! SOO CWAZY!~]

Chisato giggled to hide her moans, feeling Basara's anaconda for a cock ruthlessly pump into her ass. Sapphire narrowed her eyes at her best friend, knowing she was lying and had a pretty good idea what was really going on but decided to ignore it.

Sapphire: [Okay... Listen if you see that little brat. Tell him he is in BIG trouble when you too get back.]

Issei (in the background): [Hey mom! Can you please get Solution out my room!? Rias is trying to change and she just keeps trying to seduce her!~]

Sapphire: *Sigh* I tell that girl to stop being all over him. Anyway... you all have fun.]

Chisato smiled with her lips closed shut, feeling his cock twitch one last time while he grunted in pleasure.

Chisato: [Yesh! I pwomise I will!]

She hung up the phone, throwing it awaya and she began to scream. "Here ya go! Take it all!~" he shouted, exploding inside her tight asshole and pumping her stomach with even more baby milk. Chisato's rolled in the back of her head, too lost in pleasure as gallons of baby batter was stuffed inside her pussy and stomach. So much so that it leaked out and stained the bed.

Basaras cock finally went soft, making him sigh as he flopped on the bed. Chisato giggled and laid down beside him, her right leg near his soft member and her arms wrapped over his body. In return, he wrapped his right arm around her body, his hand placed firmly on her ass and played with it, making her giggle. Both were drenched in sweat, Basara's balls were completely drained of semen since he either came all over Chisato's face and hair, inside her ass or deep inside her pussy.

"Holy shit..." Basara said tiredly, pulling the blanket over them and looked at the ceiling. "I hope you know this is the first of many. We are gonna fuck the first thing tomorrow~" she said with a grin, making the Daedric Prince chuckle and kiss her forehead, not caring that her face still was drenched in cum.

"I'm fine with that..." he replied before closing his eyes, the infamous sex fatigue taking over his body which made Chisato giggle. "I love you Chisato..." Basara muttered out before falling into a deep sleep, catching the goddess off guard and her face to redden through the cum stains. 'You... love me?' She thought to herself, her heart practically pounding as was at a loss for words. She never thought that he would say it first. But she still welcomed it none the less.

"I love you too, Basara.." she replied in a whisper, hugging onto him before falling into a deep sleep.

_An hour later_

Chisato woke up and saw it was still night time, feeling Basara's cum still leaking out her sore pussy brought a smile to her face before walking to the bathroom.

She flicked the lights on, illuminating the room as she finally got a good look at her self. Her face, hair and tits was completely drenched in cum, her mascara was all over her eyes which made her feel like she was fucked in the most rough but pleasured way.

However, her smile turned into a frown when she ran to the toilet and threw up again, a mixture of semen and bile escaping her throat before she wiped her mouth and looked down. Her belly slightly shrunk from throwing up a bit of his cum but that wasn't the reason why she looked down.

She looked down because she knew it was even a higher chance now that _it _happened.

"I can't take it anymore!" She whispered in a high tone, quickly grabbing a robe and teleporting back to the Gremory Manor.

_Gremory Manor, Chisato's room_

The moment she arrived back in the underworld, she ran to the bathroom and grabbed the small black bag where the test resides before teleporting back to the hotel no one knowing she was ever there in the first place from the in and out rush she made.

_Human Realm, Curtiss Hotel Penthouse, Canada_

She arrived back in the bathroom, slightly opening the door and seeing Basara still sleeping. She sighed, closing the door and closing her eyes. "Okay... calm down... everything will be okay..." she prepped herself, reaching out into the bag and grabbing onto the rest.

Her heart was racing, feeling like it was going to burst any second from the sheer anxiety and fear she felt. She took a deep breath, pulling out the test and looking at it.

It was then, Chisato felt like the whole world stopped. She back up into the wall, silently sliding down the wall as tears escaped her eyes. Not from sadness. But from happiness and from a tiny bit of fear.

She smiled, looking at her tummy and looking back at the test where the two bars were clear to see.

Chisato Hasegawa, was pregnant.

**AND THATS A WRAP! first off I wanna apologize if the pacing of this chapter was a bit off, just got over having thanksgiving (Canadian one) so I'm just trying to get back in the groove of things.**

**Anyway, first things first! NO, I will not have Chisato give birth at like the third chapter and cover it up with a time jump. I feel like a lot of fanfics do that a lot where one chapter, a girl is pregnant, then the next one, she's already like seven months. She will be pregnant for a good amount of time just like actual humans are.**

**Also, expect to see good old Stan Lee in the next chapter.**

**Now, the next chapter will be them going to the shrine, fucking silently near people by the falls, and a lot more romantic stuff which will lead into the most romantic sex I could write lol. **

**Tell me what you guys think! As I always say, feed back is feedback as long as it isn't rude lol. Does Chisato tell Basara she's pregnant in the next chapter, does Sapphire come to terms that she's infatuated with him?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	33. Life 32- My Beautiful Goddess

**Hey guys welcome back! Now we are going onto part 2 of the date! I might do another chapter of the date for things don't wrap up in this chapter, idk yet. Anyway, onto the reviews!**

**Adamcoleera- Honestly bro, I had to cut out the shirne scene. the chapter is already 20k plus words and I felt like the shrine would of stretched it out too much have the reader lose an interest and want to get it over with. I PROMISE that the shrine scene will be added in a future date chapter I have planned after the Loki and Zolgea arc. They will also have sex at the shrine at this date. I am so sorry for the inconvience and I promise to make it up. I also want to play out the pregnancy with ALL girls in this story, that includes Rias and the other girls in Issei's harem when his lemons start in season 4. ALL girls will get pregnant eventually but it wont be like there bellies are big the next chapter and the chapter after that, they give birth. it will be played out I promise. I'm fine too just had some stuff going on IRL so I needed to focus on that more. Ill be updating again more frequently I promise.**

**Eternalking- hey man, I completely get where you are coming from. You aren't the first person to say that my earlier chapters were god awful with a bunch of spelling mistakes, dialogue interrupted and just overall bad. Trust me I can even say my early chapters were fucking awful. I been meaning to go back and re write them all the way till the Wedding arc. Now, I get where your coming from about Issei and Basara not being their exact counterparts from the Anime/LN but let me explain. I like to do things outside the box and try to write things no one really thought of doing. I mean Venom is powerful on his own and Ghost Rider is a literal demon from hell. I didn't nerf either them at all. In fact I Buffed them since I'm keeping certain abilities of theirs with them. I know there's just been a lot of swearing and sexy to justify it's a M rating but I can guarantee that it's gonna get dark later on. I'm not forcing you to read this my man and your more than willing to drop this entirely but some people really do like it, I even like it and I'm gonna see this to the end. **

**Harpylips- Sapphire will react in a mixture of both wanting her son away from the girls and being angry at him for becoming a father at such a young age. Mio on the other hand, she will be very upset and this will be the catalyst of them starting to have sex. Don't worry, I won't make it to where it's because of pity since he knocked up Chisato first. Also, considering that i like the idea of them basically fucking regardless of where they are, I'm definitely going to have it where he MIGHT do it in a public area with kids and such somewhat noticing them. Idk yet. **

**Grearyharry- my original plan was for either to have Lucia or the Shinobi girls teach him how to make clones. However, since Lucia will be introduced in the Zolgea arc, I thought it would best to hold off on the clones for now. I don't want it to be where he instantly knows how to make clones or the spirits of Brynhildr and Ghost Rider tell it. It would just feel like a cop out. Also, Issei and Basara will react from them not lifting Thor's hammer in a mixture of both. What I mean is that Issei eats people because of Venom being bonded to him while Basara still blames himself for not saving Ryoji and watching his friends die in the fall of Ataraxia. I'm going to go into ALOT more detail when they meet the Shinobi and the hammer comes to play. This will also play a part with Yuki, Celis, Landred and Yurishia'a relationship with Basara and Aines relationship with Issei. **

**Laceye94- honestly I get where your coming from. I myself was letdown on how I handled the time stop thing and been trying to fix it so it actually makes sense rather than being pointless. Issei will starting having lemons in season 4 when the gang goes to Kyoto. I can 100 percent guarantee he will have lemons with Akeno, Kuroka, Xenovia and Raynare. His final lemon will be with Rias after they tell each other that they are in love with one another. I actually like your idea better than my stupid one about time so one night equals a week lol. Lastly, the reason why I made them just stay in the hotel is because they arrived in Canada during the night. When it's nighttime in the states/Canada, it's usually daylight in Japan so I was playing off of that. Don't worry, they are DEFINITELY going to have sex in public locations this chapter and it will be kinky.**

**18Andrew- Hey man thanks for giving it a try you know. It's always good to see new readers. I'll admit, the first chapters I wrote were pretty cringe and short which is why I'm going to go back and rewrite them one day but I can assure you that in the Riser Arc, things will definitely pick up. **

**Akilja95- Yeah so there will at least be 2-3 this chapter but there will also be them talking to each other about how they feel towards one another. Also, I made them to where they arrived in Canada at night when it's day over in Japan. I'm truly sorry. I can assure you though they will fuck in public locations around the falls and other tourist sites. **

**Sirvancelotgraves- trust me man I know I fucked up the pacing of the lemon haha but I'm truly sorry for that. They way the original chapter was, I was going to have them fuck INSTANTLY but how it turned out in the end, trust me that draft didn't turn out so good. Also, I get what you mean, I'm not gonna have it where she tells him she's pregnant, he runs off then realizes he loved her all along after he told her. She will tell him AFTER they make actual love instead of their rough sex. **

**Chisa782911- thanks a lot man. I like to do stuff that's out of the box and not alt of people think about. The Ghost Rider always was on my mind since it was something made from a demonic origin (Mephisto) and Venom was always made favourite Spider-Man villain so I thought why not lol. Trying to blend Testament Of Sister New Devil, Overlord, High School DxD, Devil May Cry, Naruto, Senran Kagura, Skyrim, High School Of the Dead and Manyuu hikencho wasn't easy at first but once you break them down, it's gets ALOT easier to group them up. Skyrim has the Daedric Princes (which are basically demons), Naruto, Senran Kagura and Manyuu deal with Ninja. Devil May Cry, High School DxD and Testament Of Sister New Devil deal with devils and Demons, Overlord deals with HEAVY magic and Hybrid x Heart and Valkyrie Mermaid Drive deals with things you can ESSENTIALLY call sacred Gears. Now regarding BasaraxChisato, her weak spot was the hymen but after he went all the way with her, it became her womb. Trust me though, he will make clones of himself to fuck her into oblivion while she is pregnant and she WILL have a lactating orgasm. It won't be till after he meets the Shinobi or Lucia. Lastly, she will reveal to him that she is pregnant with his child this chapter but that won't be the reason why they admit how they feel. Issei will form the master servant contest and Maria will start to actually like Basara rather than just fucking with him after the Zolgea arc. Zest will also be in the same boat. Lastly, Yurishia's time with him will start with Season 4 when Boa Hancock and Yasaka are introduced. I MIGHT do a lemon with Albedo, Ainz and Shalltwar but that won't happen for a while. **

**Otherbarry6- originally, that was how it was supposed to turn out, but I'm probably gonna shorten it down to like a week. I fucked it up really and looking back on it now there was ALOT more I could of wrote and for that you have my DEEPEST apologies. This also won't affect how Loki is going to attack the underworld since time works differently in that dimension. Either way I promise I will try not to do something like that again my man. **

**Edwardsron058- Yeah there gonna stay in the falls but the shrine will be in the falls as well. There will be some lemons but this will feel more like a heart felt chapter. **

**Theraceytracey- it's honestly not that hard to write it with every single girl once you break it down. I mean ya the girls from Naruto, Senran Kagura, High school of the Dead, Hybrid x Heart, Fairy tail, Valkyrie Drive and One Piece are gonna be a bit strenuous to write but I don't mind. The others such as Zest, Kurumi, Rias, Akeno and etc have their way of showing it throughout the anime/ LN so I just gotta follow that while making it my own ya know? The most PAINFUL one is going to be Hinata, Sakura, Asuka and Orihime but I'm down to give it a whirl. **

**Anyway guys there's a couple of things I wanna say before this chapter starts, a lot of people been asking me how to timeline goes for this fic and without spoiling it, all I will say is that literally EVERYTHING will be explained during the Zolgea arc. The symbiotes, the Shinobi, the Nekoshou massacre, Cleria Belials death, the factions, Knull, Mutants. All of it but The bleach, Fairy Tail, Date a Live and Sword Art Online WONT Show until around the end of season 4, this is so I don't confuse everyone but dropping a huge load of info at once and still keeping things in suspense. After all, why would you read if you already know who the bad guy is right? In other words, my Zolgea arc will be like the first half of season 3 of Attack on Titan where the scouts fight the MP's only this time, It will be some civil war type of thing. **

**Lastly, I'm gonna point this out from the get go. I am NOT a huge fan of this chapter. I'm really not and it won't surprise me that you guys are gonna hate it too, to be honest I'm actually wanting it because I don't think this chapter is good at all! There has been SOO many drafts before this one and even they were garbage. If you are wondering why, I tried making it where it is similar in Vol.8 Of Testament Of Sister New Devil where Chisato tells Basara why his mom barely came back to see him after the war ended and when she did come back, she wiped his memory of the event. I tried to find the best way to fit something similar into that area but this is the only way I could come up with it, and believe me the other drafts were ALOT worse. I promise that the next couple of chapters will be ALOT better and Action. **

**Anyway let's rock!**

**_Life 32- My Beautiful Goddess_**

_Basara's subconscious _

_Basara was back inside the void once again, the eternal black abyss surround every sense as he floated around in the nothingness._

_"Ah Hell." He muttered to himself as a familiar orange light illuminated behind him. He turned around, seeing the tall figure of the spirit of vengeance that was bound to his soul. His right arm was holding Brynhildr and his left had his chain in hand. The souls trapped inside Brynhildr were fighting to be released as the sword flowed a dark green._

_"**We need to talk." **The many voices of both the spirit of vengeance and the Valkyries inside Brynhildr spoke as one. Basara tilted his head in confusion as the Ghost Rider walked around him and looked around the void as if he were taking in the sights of a fresh day. "About what? I got my memories back! What else is there!?" He demanded, getting fed up with the void entirely._

_**"We can feel it. A war on the horizon. You need to speak to that nekoshou. The one who called herself Kuroka. She is the key to ending the cycle." **The souls replied, making Basara even more confused than before._

_"Cycle? What the hell are you talking about? What cycle?" He asked. The Ghost Rider merely chuckled as he walked back to Basara. **"The cycle the world. Those... factions have been stuck in for a millennium. Doesn't it strike you odd that the devil faction merely executes an entire race but deem one the villain and the other, we believe her name is Koneko, the victim? Why is it that every record of the night the little nekoshou was saved, was destroyed?" **_

_**"**No it hadn't... what are you getting at?" He asked in suspicion, making the Ghost Rider chuckle. "**What we are getting at is that you need to make a choice. To let the cycle continue ... or break it entirely. It all started with the day that Ataraxia was destroyed and Tamriel, the home of the Divine Gods, was reduced to rubble. Not to mention, your mother did not come to see you all this years? It seems like something bigger is afoot." **The spirits finished, making Basara raise an eyebrow._

_"Are you suggesting that my mother wanted my brother and I to die.." Basara's tone was filled with ice, hatred and malice, making the Ghost Rider shake his head. **"No. What we want is for you to find answers about what happened. Why this is happened. And what those fucking devils are hiding. If you don't believe me.. ask your aunt about it." **If the skull was able to, there would be a smug grin on its face._

_Basara's eyes went from its calming gold to a pitch black, the sea radiating around him was blacker than a night sky as he looked at the souls. "You will leave her out of this." He spat as a response._

_**"Listen kid, We like you as our host, we really do. But if you want answers of your past, then your best bet is to ask her. We know you are afraid of losing her, but right now? You need to get answers. Now go. You are beginning to wake up" **The souls of the Ghost Rider spoke before they disappeared as Basara woke up into the human realm._

_Human Realm, Curtiss Hotel, Niagara Falls, Canada_

It had been two weeks inside the time dome placed inside the barrier and The penthouse reeked of sex and semen. So much so that Basara had to open windows and even then it was potent.

He slowly opened his eyes, the beam of light hitting his eyes as he slowly reached out for his phone. He grabbed onto it, clicking it on and seeing it was only nine in the morning. "Shit. I'm pretty sure the damn breakfast is over." He muttered to himself as he sat up and stretched his arms, hearing the audible pop of bones. "Ahh yeah that's the spot." He said in delight.

Chisato began to stir, sitting up and grabbing her glasses and putting them on. "Oh wow... to think the house smelt this bad." She said in a teasing tone, making Basara chuckle. "I mean we did fuck again... then again... come to think of it I'm pretty sure the sheets are covered in cum." He replied, making his aunt giggle. "Oh? Is that so wrong?~" she said in a teasing tone, making Basara shake his head while climbing onto her, his hot breath beating down her neck that made her heart do flips in joy.

"Never said it was, wanna go again~?" He said with a grin, his left hand kneading her tits while he began to gently nibble on her neck. "Oh... Basara~" she moaned in pleasure, her eyes shut tight as his hands left her breasts and slowly began to travel between her thighs. Smirking, Basara leaned up and kissed Chisato, shoving his tongue into her mouth and began to explore. She began to explore his body, feeling his chiseled abs before going to his twelve inch monster.

She pulled away, using her far superior strength and flipping the Daedric Prince beneath her. She spat on his hardening cock, stroking his meat to get the saliva around completely. "Class is in session baby~" she said with a wink, making Basara raise an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Now let's begin."

_Meanwhile, Great Tomb Of Nazarick, Ainz' office_

"Are you sure this information is correct?" The voice of Ainz Ooal Gown rang out from behind his desk. He was currently in his office, beside him were his wives Albedo and Shalltear Bloodfallen. In front of him was his lifetime ally and considers a best friend, Anubis, god of the Egyptian underworld.

"Positive. My scouts don't lie. I am receiving word that Loki will attack the area in less than a couple of days. How much fire power he will have? I don't know. But I do feel like he has joined the Khaos Brigade." Anubis finished with a snarl, his golden sycthe radiating pure murderous energy. Ainz looked over the file, stroking his boney chin in thought. 'If Touch me and Peronchino were here with me, they would without a doubt want to take care of Loki. However, Loki is known to have a way with people so I can't say for certain who exactly could be in his ranks besides Fenrir. The best I could do at the moment is keep the defenses high and nine tier death traps around the populated areas'

"Albedo, Shalltear, I want you to inform Demiurge and Sirzechs about the coming factor and raise the security of Nazarick to maximum. Loki is a trickster so i want to know who comes in and out of Nazarick at all times." Ainz commanded to his wives.

"Yes my love." Albedo said with a smile.

"It will be done, dear." Shalltear followed.

Anubis was about to teleport away to his dimension until remembering something. "I almost forgot, are those Shinobi here still? I'm sure the devils won't take to kindly to having Amaterasu's kin in the underworld." Anubis said in a huff, making Ainz sigh. "Believe me I know, I been working on a project with Odin and Zeus in order to restore Ataraxia. It will take time but it should do." He replied in an analytical tone, making Anubi nod. "If you need help old friend, I'll be glad to assist." Anubis stated before teleporting back to his realm.

The easy silence was short lived when a VERY angry Sapphire barged into the room, her aura as high as Ainz' while her eyes were pitch black. "Have you spoke to Basara." She asked in a quiet tone, somehow sending shivers up Ainz back. The being known as the Overlord of death fought many dangerous adversaries in his lifetime such as Alduin, Kagura Otsutsuki, Apocalypse, Achnologia, Ophis, and the Dovahkin. Even the 'pink headed brat' and his dragonslayer allies as well as the orange haired Shinigami and his wife, Rukia. However, none strike fear into his soul like his wives and Sapphire.

"N-n-no... I haven't." He stuttered, making Sapphire growl. "That little brat is in serious trouble when he gets back home." Sapphire said before leaving the scared shitless Ainz and a giggling Albedo and Shalltear. "Something tells me that my little nephew will be in very deep trouble." Shalltear said between giggles, making Albedo agree while Ainz shuttered in terror.

'Tabula was right... WOMEN ARE VERY SCARY!'

_Human Realm, Curtiss Hotel, Canada, Three hours later_

" AHHH FUCK~!" Basara screamed as he shot a final wave of sperm inside his aunts pussy, his cock finally softened after three hours of continuous sex.

Chisato smiled, her eyes half opened from her orgasm before she collapsed on top of her boyfriend. "I think... you rode my dick sore..." Basara teased, making Chisato chuckle before looking up at him. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked back. "Oh hell no. We gotta do that more often." He replied with a grin, making Chisato smile in return before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Before they could do anything however, the ringing from the console on the wall for them out their stupor. Sighing, Basara got out the bed, Checking the small monitor and seeing it was Cindy, the receptionist. "What the hell is she coming up here for?" Basara muttered out loud to no one in particular. Chisato got out of bed, grabbing her glasses and putting them on before going behind Basara.

"Who knows. You should go see though... just make sure she doesn't see the main bedroom~" she teased as she gave a quick look around the master bedroom. The entire room was a mess and was filled with the musky scent of womanhood, semen and sex. The sheets were stained from Basara's cum and Chisato's juices and their clothes were everywhere. Basara chuckled before grabbing one of his pairs of jeans, buckling them while Chisato went and grabbed her panties and bra. "Keep her busy will ya darling? I'm gonna take a shower." She said in a seductive tone before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She turned around, swaying her hips so Basara could notice. He smirked before opening his hand and giving her naked ass a hard slap, making her moan and giggle before closing the door.

When she closed the door, she pressed her back against the wooden door, her heart beating fast from the news she received a couple of nights prior. That she, Chisato "Afureia" Hasegawa, was pregnant with her nephews child. She was happy but at the same time, terrified. She didn't know how Basara, let alone her best friend Sapphire, would take it. She already knew that her other fellow goddesses, Aine, Yurishia, and Landred wouldn't mind but Sapphire was a whole other game. Sapphire would wage war on heaven, hell, even Great Red over her sons. Luckily, she talked to Albedo and Shalltear that night and they gave her some... "interesting" advice.

_Flashback, _

_Chisato breathed heavily, the pregnancy test shaking in her hand as the tears couldn't stop falling._

_"I can't believe... I'm gonna be a mom..." she said weakly, smiling as she couldn't believe it at all. She wiped her tears away, looking back out the room and seeing Basara still sleeping. She had to know how to bring this up, to let him know that he is going to be a father without pressuring him. Granted, she knew Basara was kind and caring to herself, Mio, Yuki, Kurumi, Maria and the others but she couldn't help but feel scared about what his reaction will be. Would he be happy? Would he be sad? Angry? It frightened her more than seeing her home, Ataraxia, destroyed by Ornis. _

_She knew that deep down in her heart, she was in love with him. She wanted to be with him until the end of time, to become his wife. She never experienced this type of feeling before, she did have many other admirers in the past but none caught her eye, let alone her feelings. Now, she was in love, with her nephew none the less, and that scared her. She kept thinking about ways for them to bring it up, without having to admit how he feels because of that. She didn't want him to say he loves her just because she's pregnant with his child, she could never do that. _

_As she kept thinking, her eyes slightly widened when she knew who to call for advice, she silently used a mute barrier around the bathroom so Basara can't her ther conversation before closing the door. She grabbed onto one of the white robes, wrapping it around her curvy body before tapping the mirror twice. The mirror began to glow green, the reflection now being replaced with a water like texture before two voices were heard. After a couple more seconds, Albedo and Shalltear were on the screen. Albedo was in the gym in Nazarick, she was wearing black short shorts that exposed a bit of her ass and a white tank top. Shalltear was in the eighth floor with Rubedo, both girls were enjoying tea before Chisato called them._

_"Hey girls? What are you guys doing?" Chisato asked the wives of Ainz Ooal Gown. Albedo nodded at her before grunting, a small bit of sweat rolled off her forehead before a very loud thud rang out. "Lifting weights. I been lifting over ninety tons while the gyms gravity settings were set at thirty." Albedo said with a sigh before cracking her back. _

_"I'm with Rubedo on the eighth floor. Mare and Aura are out with little Millicas so I'm having a me day with Rubedo and Solution." Shalltear replied before taking a sip of blood that was in a wine glass. "Good... good... cause there's something I need to tell you both... and I need your advice on it..." Chisato said before giving a nervous chuckle. Albedo looked at her best friend in curiosity, grabbing a white towel and wiping the sweat off. "What's up?" She asked, making Shalltear wonder what is wrong with her friend as well._

_"Well... you see... I'm pregnant... with Basaras baby.."_

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Albedo, Shalltear and Rubedo shrieked in surprise, making Chisato thank She put the mute barrier over the bathroom otherwise all of Canada would of been woken up. _

_"WHEN!? HOW!?" Shalltear screamed before breaking the glass that held her blood. Rubedo was at a loss for words while Albedo herself was shocked beyond comprehension. Quickly, Albedo left the gym and headed to her personal office. Luckily, none of the homuncluis maids were attending her today so she had completely privacy. She extended her hand out and placed five lock spells on the wooden door before looking back at the message spell._

_"Okay... let me get this straight... you're pregnant? With my nephews child? Since when have you two been having sex?" Albedo asked her best friend with Shalltear nodding for Chisato to speak. The goddess of Wisdom sighed, her gaze looking to the floor while her bangs covered her eyes. "We been sleeping together since the beginning of the school year... before he got his memories back." She replied, making Rubedo shocked once again._

_"And he was okay being in a sexual relationship with his aunt?" Shalltear said in a more rhetorical tone, making Chisato narrow her eyes at the silver haired loli vampire. "At first he wasn't. It mostly stemmed from having strong feelings for Mio and I but now... I think it's actual love we feel for each other... I just don't know how to bring it up without forcing him to say he loves me just because I'm pregnant with his child." Chisato said to the vampire, making Albedo sigh as before closing her eyes._

_"I'm going to need a drink for this... SIXTH!" She screamed for one of the homunculi maids. A green portal opened beside her and out stepped a beautiful young woman with light green hair and wearing an old maids outfit from the old days. "You called, Queen Albedo?" She asked after giving the Queen Of Nazarick a bow. "Go and get me the bottle of absinthe from the fifth floors bars." She demanded, making the maid nod before disappearing._

_A few seconds later, the maid returned with a medium sized bottle with an emerald green liquid inside. "Will that be all, Queen Albedo?" Sixth asked. Albedo waved her off and the maid left to attend to her duties. Not bothering to get a glass, Albedo took the cap of and drank three large gulps from the high alcohol. She began to put the cap back on, the buzz already kicking in while she sat on her chair. "Okay... now are you positive you are in love with him?" Albedo asked, making Chisato nod without hesitation._

_"Me personally, I'd just fuck him till his cock bleeds. Drain his balls of his sweet nectar and tell him when he's to tired to move." Solution said behind Shalltear. Rubedo quickly got up and gave the battle maid a quick smack on the head, making her stop from her perverted tendencies. "What I was GOING to say... is that you need to ease into it. Becoming a parent especially at his age is going to be mind boggling for him." Shalltear said while Solution was being dragged away by CZ and Entoma._

_"But how? I really don't wanna pressure him into saying he loves me just because I'm pregnant..." Chisato said quickly. Albedo quickly took another swig of Absinthe before speaking. "Then try to ease him into it. You're in Niagara Falls for crying out loud so there's has to be romantic areas around. He might be my nephew and I'm pretty sure my sister would tell you the same thing. You just need to say it when the time is right. You will know when it's right to say you are in love with him." Albedo said with a smile._

_"Believe us when we say this girl, it took us FOREVER for Ainz to admit he is in love with us. It actually took the Alchemist Nfirea and Edward to push him. And we all know how long it took for Winry to get with that little blonde runt." Shalltear said with fake tone, making Albedo giggle from how she and Edward would always tease each other over their height before Edwards brother would stop it._

_"So... I just gotta follow my heart?" Chisato asked in a nervous and scared tone. Albedo nodded while Shalltear smiled. "Yes.. and if I know my nephew, he is in love with you too." The vampire finished. Chisato smiled with new determination and hope in her eyes. "Oh by there way, my sister wants to know why the hotel room you guys are staying in costs over thirty grand." Albedo said to the goddess._

_"Also, what's with all that white shit on your face? It looks like... HOLY SHIT! That's a lot of cum!" Shalltear screamed, making the battle maids, minus Solution, Rubedo and Albedo stare at Chisato's face for a good couple of seconds. It was hard to see because of the bathroom light but after a few more seconds, the girls gasped in shock while Lupusrigena was smiling._

_"Someone has a busy night! Tell me how big was he?! Was he like a baby arm holding an apple?!" The werewolf maid exclaimed._

_"That doesn't look to sanitary." Yuri Alpha commented._

_"I wouldn't mind that with the right guy." CZ deadpanned._

_"I thought only our husband can cum that much." Albedo and Shalltear said in unison. _

_"It would be blood and organs If that were me." Entoma said in a child's voice she had stolen. _

_The comments made Chisato blush in embarrassment. She tried to scratch the dried cum off her face but it covered every square inch of her beautiful face. "Shalltear? What are you doing with the battle maids? And who are you talking to?" The curious voice of Demiurge spoke from the background. The vampire panicked while the battle maids quickly ran off, Lupusrigena was giggling like a school girl while Yuri was planning on ways to deal with Lupusrigena' sand Solution's pervertedness. _

_"Nothing Demiurge!" Shalltear quickly said before disconnecting, folllwed by Albedo. Chisato chuckled while deactivating the mute barrier. 'Soon... I'll let him know.' She said to herself before looking at her stomach. 'And soon... your daddy will know about you too.' She finished before walking back into the room. She quietly got back into the bed,the blanket going around her before she felt Basara's strong arm go around her body and clench her breasts tight. She smiled warmly, the sense of warmth and protection flowing through her before she finally went to bed._

_Present Time_

While Chisato was brushing her teeth and taking a shower, Basara was now wearing a black V-neck shirt and black jeans. He waited near the elevator for the receptionist was slowly coming up. After a few more seconds, the elevator released a bell like noise, signalling that Cindy had arrived in the penthouse. She stepped off of the elevator, her black pumps clacking against the marble floor as she walked to the young Daedric Prince.

"Hello Cindy, What can I do for you?" Basara asked as he poured himself a glass of water. The receptionist smiled as she stood by the base while Basara downed a couple of sips. "I apologize for interrupting your day, Mr. Hyoudou but I came up here to personally give you and your partner two reservations at Dunai restaurant tonight." The receptionist said kindly. Basara raised an eyebrow at the mention of the ball before he took another sip.

"Oh? Can I ask the reason why?" Basara asked in pure curiosity. The receptionist smiled as she handed Basara the time and place for the restaurant. "We did have it set for the prime minister and his wife but he had to cancel at the last minute. Since you are our next biggest attendant here at this hotel, my manager decided to give it to you." She replied before walking back to the elevator.

"I don't know what to say, thank you ma'am." The brunette said with a smile. The receptionist stepped into the elevator and left the penthouse. Basara finished the water and set the glass into the sink. He looked at the paper along with the black ticket for the five star restaurant. He smiled at the fact he could bring Chisato to the restaurant. Although he had a weird pang of fear inside his heart. He didn't want to get rejected by her, he didn't want that at all. Granted, he knew they that they were well past the point of a regular aunt-nephew relationship. But did Chisato just want him and her to be friends with benefits? Will she find someone she would actually fall in love with? That thought scared the shit out of him.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of footsteps coming toward the living room. He looked up to find Chisato standing near he couch, wearing black boots that reached up to her calf with blue jeans underneath. She wore a red plaid shirt and her hair was styled into a ponytail. The simple look she adorned didn't help to hide her curves, in fact, Basara thought that she looked even more sexy.

"Wow." Basara muttered as the Goddess Of Wisdom smiled. She walked towards him, her tits bouncing in joy as she was a few feet away from him. "Like what you see?" She teased as she did a small twirl, making Basara nod with a goofy smile. She giggled at his look before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She walked towards the bar and took a bottle of water, guzzling half of it down before speaking.

"So what do you wanna do today? It's pretty sunny out and be weather should hold up." Chisato asked the brunette with a smile. Basara rubbed his chin in thought before his eyes slightly widened. "I was think we could go and see the falls today. There's also a shrine that's having a little show today and I thought we could do that too. Or if you want we could just explore the town?" Basara have the options to the Daedric Queen. Chisato hummed in thought before her eyes wondered to the black ticket with the reservations.

"What's That?" She asked in curiosity as she pointed to the reservations. Basara glanced to the tickets before mentally facepalming himself. "Oh my bad I forgot, Cindy came by and gave us the reservations to Dunai tonight. They were originally the prime ministers but he had to cancel." He replied before putting the reservations back down.

"I see, do you wanna go?" She asked in a hopeful tone. 'If he says yes... it could be a perfect opportunity..' She thought to herself. Basara nodded as he drank another sip from his water. "Yeah we can go. Matter of fact, lets do it all today." Basara said cheerfully. Chisato smiled as she took her phone off the charger and grabbed her purse. Basara began to put on his air converses and checked to see if his wallet was in his back pocket. Smiling as he felt the bulge, he grabbed his water bottle and walking to the elevator with Chisato.

The elevator doors opened, the music inside greeted them as they stepped in. Basara pressed the ground floor and the door closed, taking them downstairs.

_Curtiss Hotel, Lobby_

The elevator doors opened as they stepped outside, the sound of people talking and bellhops taking their bags greeted their ears. "So hun, what do you wanna do first?" Basara asked Chisato.

"How about we walk around?" She suggested, making the boy nod before they walked downstairs. They passed by many humans in suits and the occasional bellhop before going outside.

The day was warm, the day were people would go to the lake and the community swimming pool. Chisato grabbed onto his left hand with her own, interlocking her fingers with his before they walked down the street.

"So what do you think of Canada? Pretty cool eh?" Chisato asked the Daedric Prince who was still looking around at the skyscrapers. "It reminds me so much of Tokyo. I even see a lot of XXX shops too. Issei would have a field day there." Basara joked, making his girlfriend giggle. "Did he ever go to them when you boys lived in the city?" She asked, making Basara fake a surprised look at her. "Did he go... he was a premium member at ALL of them. He even got those weird fleshlights monthly. You won't believe how many times I had to sign the paperwork when he wasn't there. Shit was SOO embarrassing." Basara pouted. Chisato had to admit to herself, when ever he pouts or acts like a child, it made him even more adorable.

"You sure you didn't use them first?" She teased with a smirk. They turned at the left corner and continued to walk down the street. "Oh ha ha, very funny." He deadpanned, making Chisato laugh. They stopped at the red light, seeing the multi level go Kart track that recently opened up. "So tell me, what does the infamous Basara Hyoudou do for fun?" She asked. Basara looked at the go kart track and smirked.

"You ever went go karting?" He asked as they began to cross the street. Chisato raised an eyebrow before looking at the track. "How about this, loser has to be the bottom tonight~" Basara said with a smirk, he grabbed onto her plump rear and squeezed, making her moan and the pedestrians give them a quizzical look.

"You're on." She said with determination. They walked into the building, kids running around and the engines of go karts greeted them as they walked to the desk. "Hi! My name is Leon. How can I help you today?" The man at the desk said with a smile. Basara walked to the desk and rested his right hand on the counter. "Me and girlfriend here wanna race. Is it possible to get two different karts for us?" Basara asked the man.

"Of course! Another race is actually starting up soon. If you want, you can join?" The man asked as he readied the paperwork. Chisato smiled and nodded before a female walked out from the back room. "Leon! Where is- oh! I didn't know we had two more joining! My name is Jill." The woman said before shaking Chisato's and Basara's hand.

"Chisato. Chisato Hasegawa. I'm here to beat my big lug of a boyfriend here." She said as she playfully elbowed the boy, among him feign pain. Leon and Jill chuckled at the way the couple were teasing each other. "Oh a lovers bet I see? Good luck girl, Win one for us right?" Jill smiled as she high fived the goddess. Leon shook his head in amusement before looking at Basara. "I'd just give in dude, hell hath no fury like an angry girlfriend and trust me, I KNOW." Leon said before motioning to Jill.

"What was that dear?" Jill asked sweetly but Basara could of swore he saw an evil aura around the girl. Leon stood stiff and started to sweat. "Nothing!" He quickly responded. Basara and Chisato laughed with the humans before they filled out the paper work. After a few minutes and then paying the fee, Basara and Chisato walked upstairs and began to get ready.

He first began to slip on the black gloves, followed by the elbow pads and helmet with the fogged visor. Chisato wore a red pair of gloves and a blue helmet with a turquoise visor, completely obscuring her eyes. "I hope you know that I anit gonna go easy on you tonight." Basara said to his girlfriend as he clenched his fist in determination. Chisato laughed before wagging her finger at the boy.

"Ah Ah Ah. Don't think you are gonna win that easily hun." She replied with a grin underneath her helmet. They walked out onto the track, seeing seven other racers before walking to the end. Basara sat in the pitch black Go Kart, buckling himself in before gripping the steering wheel. Chisato began to sit in the red go kart, she had a bit of trouble to buckle herself in due to her large breasts but after a few more attempts, was successful.

Two older coworkers went behind their go karts and pulled the crank, the loud roar of the engine made Basara breathe in and out through his nose. He looked to his girlfriend who had her gaze fixed to the track. Knowing she won't be able to hear him, tapped on the side of the helmet and casted a message spell. "Get ready to lose babe." He said in a teasing tone.

Chisato laughed and looked to his direction, blowing him a kiss before speaking. "Haha. Just be ready cause Your gonna regret making a bet with me." She finished before cutting off the spell. The lights began to show, signaling the racers that it was about to begin. The yellow light then appeared, Basara revved the engine while keeping his foot on the brake. Chisato responded with a rev of her own engine. The track then fell deathly silent, the go karts were the only sound that echoed throughout the track itself.

"GO!" The announcer screamed through the microphone.

The go karts shot off like bullets, barreling down the straight away with speed. The racers were neck and neck, each vying for control and the lead for the race. Currently, Basara pressed down on the gas pedal harder, sending him faster and gaining the lead. He looked to his right and saw Chisato, mere inches away from him. He opened the message spell and smiled. "Got keep up baby girl~" he teased the goddess, making her roll her eyes in mock annoyance.

She pressed her foot down harder, sending her forward and past Basara and an older Caucasian man. "Like this honey?~" she said in the spell with a teasing tone. Basara's eyes shot open before smirking. "Okay then, so that's how you wanna play. You hurt my feelings~" he said with a grin, adding a tiny bit of magic to the go kart which made his speed even higher and shot past Chisato like a bullet.

Chisato raised an eyebrow before sensing a small bit of demonic energy coming from the kart, making her narrow her eyes. "So we cheat with magic? You that afraid to lose to a girl?" She said in the message spell, receiving a nervous chuckle from her boyfriend. "I never lose, don't know what your talking about." He finished his bad excuse.

Chisato nodded before sending a tiny bit of her own magic at the go kart. 'Hold on little one, it may get bumpy.' She thought to her child before speeding up to Basara. "Two can play at that game love~" she teased before catching up to him, both were now neck and neck. Ahead of them was a left turn, the long straight away now ending. Oh no ya don't!" Basara said before turning, taking the lead from his girlfriend and the others. What quickly began as a race between all racers was now a battle between a goddess and the Daedric Prince.

Chisato narrowed her eyes, trying to pass by Basara but the brunette was not letting her by. Behind them, several feet away where the other racers, trying desperately to catch up to no avail.

"You anit passing me babe! You anit passing me!" He said with a chuckle, making the goddess laugh in response. "We will see about that!" She challenged as she still tried to look for an opening to pass. They went up a hill, now on the second floor of the go kart track and turned a hard right. Basaras eyes slightly widened as he saw the next hard left turn, making him slow a bit and Chisato to catch up.

"Hi Honey~" She said in a teasing tone, followed by a kissing noise and blowing it towards him. The Daedric Prince shook his head in amusement before taking the other left turn, sending them in a loop before heading back on the first floor of the track. Chisato was now inches behind him, still looking for an opening to pass her boyfriend. She tried to turn right again, but the Daedric Prince blocked her path immediately. They came across the final turn, a left turn before looking at the the last straightaway to the finish line.

He turned, using the brake to semi drift to keep speed. However, a familiar turquoise visor came into his view and passed him. "Too wide, Basara~" Chisato teased as she was now on the straightaway. "NOOOOOOO!" Basara shouted as he tried to catch up. It was fruitless because when he was about to pass her, she passed the finish line and won the race. Chisato began to giggle as she slowed her kart down, removing the magic from said kart before parking it in a starting area. Soon after, the other racers came and parked as well, getting their helmets off and walking back into the building.

The Goddess walked to Basara, smiling as she reached and grabbed his hand. "I can't wait to ride that dick tonight~" she whispered in his ear, cupping his cock from the outside of his jeans. The pout on the Daedric Prince's face soon vanished and was replaced with a smile. "Fine.. you win." He said in a mock defeated tone. The goddess smiled and interlocked her arm with his, walking back into the building.

They came up to the desk with the helmet in hand, seeing Leon and Jill finish with their last customers. "Wow. I watched the race from the surveillance room and I hadn't seen that much people go fast like you two." Jill complimented the couple while Leon took the helmets and placed them on the rack. "I'm pretty sure I'm lonely girlfriend here cheated..." Basara said with a pout, gaining a fake glare from Chisato.

"I'm telling you man, it's better to let her win." Leon said before looking at Jill. Basara sighed in defeat and took out his wallet. "How much was it again?" He asked as he pulled out a wad of Canadian money. 'I really got to thank aunt Shalltear for lending me all this.' He thought to himself as he gazed on the money. Jill ran the price through the machine, a ding sound ringing out as she saw the total price. "That will be forty five dollars." She stated, making Basara nod and give her the money. The couple said their goodbyes and walked back outside, the noon traffic and tourists hitting their senses like tidal waves.

"So, where to hun? The falls or the shrine?" Basara asked Chisato. He turned to her, seeing her eyes sparkle as she thought where to go. The weird feeling striking his heart again, making it skip a beat and his palms sweaty. She smiled as she figured what to do, putting the pieces together on what to do. The smile made Basara tight inside, his heart beating faster and his knees buckling. Her smile, in Basara's eyes, was the most beautiful thing in the entire world, something Basara wouldn't trade anything for.

He mentally sighed as he knew that he would have to tell her how he really and truly feels, that he wants her to be with him for the rest of his life, even though they are immortal, Basara wants her with him every second of his endless life. To be his lover, his queen, his wife, and the mother of their children. Unbeknownst to him, his girlfriend already had a bun in the oven.

"Babe? Are you listening to me?" Chisato asked the prince of chaos, bringing him out his thoughts.

"Sorry I... kinda got lost in your eyes... something I find myself doing a lot." Basara spoke truthfully, making the Goddess blush a deep shade of red. "Why thank you~" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. After they pulled away, Chisato smiled. "I was saying that we should go to the falls first, after that and the shrine, we should have enough time to make it back to the hotel to change and get to the reservations." The goddess finished, making the brunette nod.

"Sounds like a plan, shall we?" Basara asked, grabbing onto her small, tender hand. Chisato nodded with a big smile on her face, walking down the street to continue their date.

_Twenty Minutes later_

After walking through the bustling city, the couple finally made it to one of, if not the most known tourist attraction in Canada, Niagara Falls.

Although Basara had seen the falls on a computer, seeing it with his own eyes made him realize the pictures don't even compare to the real thing. The sides of the falls were busy with families and couples, taking their children and loved ones to see the sights and take pictures. It made Chisato smile inside, hoping that it would be them one day and their baby doing things like this.

"This is... wow." Basara muttered, hearing the water crash down below. Chisato stepped beside him, holding onto the railing and setting her head on his left shoulder. "I know.. I can't even say anything too." She followed. They began to enjoy each other's silence, listening to their hearts beat fast and slower at the same time as they enjoyed the closeness. The water splashing upwards on their face, making the couple giggle while Chisato wiped the water off.

"Wanna take a picture before we head inside?l she asked her boyfriend and she began to pull out her phone. Basara smiled and nodded after stepping away from the falls, now pulling her close as she readied her camera.

She aimed the camera towards them, the camera capturing the waterfall behind them with a bit of bush to add to the scenery. Basara smirked before leaning in and giving Chisato a kiss on the cheek, catching the goddess off guard and a blush to appear on her cheeks. She snapped the photo, saving it to her gallery before smiling. "I wasn't expecting that." She admitted, the blush still present on her cheeks. Basara chuckled before taking her hand into his own. "I know. I just thought you would like it." He replied, pulling her with him towards the main building with the tourist shops.

Chisato was looking at his back, her blush still present on her cheeks and her heart beginning to pound. Her left going up to her face and feeling where he kissed her. She smiled, the blush starting to fade away before following him into the tourist shops.

Upon entering the main building where countless gift shops were located. Basara and Chisato were greeted by two things immediately, an abundance of people and the very strong smell of maple syrup. He quickly solved his question as he looked to the first gift shop on his left where a giant stuffed bear was standing on a pedestal, in the middle of a beastly roar. What was on the pedestal and on literally every shelf, was in fact maple syrup in glass jars.

"I should probably buy one for Kurumi and Yurishia, they keep complaining about how Zest's pancakes are not sweet enough for them." Basara muttered to himself as he was about to take a step to pick up a jar. However, he soon shivered in fear as he felt a familiar aura skyrocket to an unbelievable height. He looked behind him, seeing Chisato's bangs cover her eyes and her grip onto his hand was tightening by the second, making the boy wince in pain. "I'm sorry... who did you just speak about in our date." She said in a cheerful, happy tone that made Basara almost piss himself. He totally forgot that Chisato and Mio can get very jealous and down right terrifying when he talks about other girls.

.

.

.

.

"No one. Who's Kurumi and Yurishia? Let's go get something to eat." Basara quickly said before speed walking off with Chisato still in hand. The murderous aura quickly disappeared and Chisato's happy, elegant mood returned, making the boy sigh in relief. As they entered the food court, Basara noticed that it was only a pizza pizza and a Tim Hortons instead of a standard food court, making the boy frown.

.

.

.

.

.

"I thought there was somewhere I could get a burger." The boy said sadly, depressing anime clouds forming over his head as a result. Chisato giggled from Basara being the adorable lug she loves before speaking. "I told you, there was a Burger King near the hotel." She said in a tone that Basara could easily tell that said 'I told you so.'. He sighed before rubbing his temples. "I know, I'm an idiot. Don't gotta rub it in hun." He said sheepishly, the goddess rolling her eyes from Basara before walking to the counter. "Hi can I get a slice of pepperoni and cheese pizza? And a bottle of coke?" The goddess asked.

The pizza boy nodded as he went to take the pizza to the oven, leaving the couple to themselves before Basara spoke. "Pretty sure the guy was checking you out." He admitted, the goddess scoffing in return. "I doubt it." She replied before turning back to wait for the food. Basara sighed before the pizza boy came back. "Okay sir... here you go." The boy said dejectedly as his eyes began to wonder down to Chisato's enormous breasts. The way they bounced up and down and how they pushed forward from her shirt made the human stare lustfully. Basara saw this and instantly scowled, taking out his wallet and giving the boy fifteen dollars and slamming it on the counter, effectively knocking the boy out his trance. "Here's the money. And word of advice, don't eye fuck another mans girlfriend because you might just regret it." He spat, the pizza boy jumping in fear and nodded quickly before taking the money.

Basara and Chisato took the treys before walking to their seats, a large window for them to see the falls and the tourists outside. "I never knew you could be the jealous type, Basara." Chisato said with a smile, watching as her boyfriend was about to take his first bite. "Yeah well I already got a little brother who is perverted enough." He admitted as Issei was probably the biggest pervert ever known. Chisato laughed, knowing what he said was the truth. Her younger nephew was by far the biggest pervert that would even make a certain white haired ninja proud.

She left he thoughts for another day before hearing Basara speak. "Oh man... haven't had pizza in a long time." He admitted as he finished downing another bite. Chisato took a bite of her own, chewing a couple of times before swallowing. "You didn't get any pizza in Japan?" She asked in curiosity before receiving a look of shock on Basara's face. "That travesty should not be called Pizza. Too much salt and little to no toppings." He deadpanned before taking another bite of his pizza.

Chisato raised an eyebrow in curiosity before finishing another bite. "Oh it can't be that bad." She said before seeing Basara's face look even more in shock and denial. "Hun, Dominos in Tokyo made a Tsundere pizza. Which is a pizza that is covered in jalapeños. You can't even see the cheese." He finished before giving a shiver from the travesty his uncle ordered for him and his brother years ago.

Chisato was now shocked that Dominos, one of the largest Pizza chains in North America, had a "Tsundere" pizza. Granted, she knew that Japan was known for eating exotic, raw and down right bizarre foods but a pizza that was covered in jalapeños to the point you can't even see the cheese? She didn't even have it and it made her shiver in disgust.

She took another bite, chewing and swallowing before looking at the Daedric Prince. "So... what do you wanna do next?" She asked in curiosity. Basara hummed in thought before looking at his watch, seeing it was only two in the afternoon. "Well the shrine stuff happens around four, and he reservations are at seven. We can go do that boat thing while we are here? We go on a boat and they take us as close to the glass as we can get." Basara said before finishing his last bite of pizza.

Chisato shook her head before finishing her own pizza. "I don't want to ruin all my makeup honey." She said sadly. Basara nodded in understanding before speaking again. "Well there's the trip under the falls we could go to? We take a gondola down to this area were we walk in the caves and come out in this platform behind the Niagara Falls. There will be water splashing but not as much so your makeup should be good." Basara finished, now standing up to collect his garbage. Chisato gave it some thought while swallowing her last bite, now feeling more full and ready to go.

"I suppose we can do that." She said with a smile. Basara took her tray and dumped the garbage in the bin. He took her hand into his own, walking out the food court and towards the desk for beyond the falls.

As the couple walked to the stand, they were greeted by a tall man with slicked blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had two earrings in each ear and his body slightly leaned to the left. "Hello! My name is Daniel! Welcome to the trip beyond the falls!" He exclaimed a little too proudly to the couple. Chisato and Basara raised an eyebrow, the way the man spoke and his overall bravado said one thing to the couple.

'This man is incredibly gay.' They both thought in unison, sweat dropping in progress. Basara shook his head before walking to the counter, putting his hand down and giving the man a shaky smile. "Yeah uh.. how much would it be for two tickets?" He asked the human. The man nodded before typing away in the computer below, humming melodies before hitting enter. "Unfortunately, there is only the V.I.P tickets left..."

'Of course.' Basara thought to himself before the man stopped typing. "So two of the V.I.P tickets will cost you around eighty dollars." The man said with a smile. Basara raised an eyebrow in minor shock, still processing that the experience behind the falls was so much. "Why is it seventy dollars? Did the Rolling Stones sign the damn thing? Is it made out of gold? Why is it seventy." He deadpanned, Chisato began to giggle from Basara's antics.

The human was caught off guard, not expecting the response from the brunette at all. He took a quick breath and composed himself. "Well, you would ride on the top of the Gondola with the other V.I.P's and your pictures will be free. You also get free souvenirs as well. Now, are you a member of the Niagara Falls rewards program?"

At this point, Basara mentally groaned before taking out the card from his wallet. "No I'm not." He said in annoyance before giving his card to the guy. The guy nodded before entering his information into the system. After a few seconds, the man gave his card back along with two blue raincoats that had a picture of the falls in black ink. Basara thanked the man before taking the stuff and walking back to Chisato who was texting Aine. "I just got robbed, I mean I got the raincoats." he corrected himself before giving one to the goddess. She slipped hers on over her head, the blue coat hugging her body like a magnet and hung off just a bit for her breasts. "whew. its getting hot in here." she said as she fanned herself with her hand, the motion made her large breasts jiggle and bounce with each movement. "I think its gonna get a lot colder though when we reach the outside near the water." Basara followed, now finished putting his on. Chisato hummed in agreement, taking his hand into her own and walking towards the elevator that will take them down to the gondola.

_Meanwhile, Sapphire's Office, Underworld_

"I see, thank you for dropping this off sixth." Sapphire said as she dropped a file off her desk. The homonculis maid from Nazarick bowed before teleporting back to Nazarick, leaving Sapphire and her general.

"What is the plan, master?" Her general spoke. His skin was reptilian like and pale, his eyes were slitted and had no lips, showing his razor sharp fangs for teeth. Sapphire sighed as she skimmed the file again from Anubis' scouts. Loki was most likely going to attack but no one knew where.

"For now Valuk, we must keep the defenses high. Do not inform the population and only keep it between us and Ainz. Tell wrath and famine to set tenth tier and super magic trap spells around the more populated areas. The rest send to defend the villages." She commanded to her general who nodded and teleported away.

She sighed, rubbing her temples to ease the migraine that was forming. She had so much things on her mind that she needed a break, a stress relief. It didn't help that after Azazel and Jin started to hang out that he was going back to his old days where he neglected her for prostitutes and strippers. With the pervy ninja back in the underworld right now, Jin was going be become far worse.

Sapphire hasn't had a relationship in a good thousand years. Every man, god, devil, or demon she dated never gave her the time of day and would often just use her power being the Daedric queen of chaos for themselves. She thought that after meeting Ryoji and Jin, that things would change. That she could finally settle down and have the comfortable, motherly life she wanted for so long. She wanted to retire her job for so long, to pass it onto her nieces and enjoy living life how she wanted to rather than what she needed to do.

But alas, nothing last forever. Ryoji was murdered by yakuza, Jin was going back to his old ways with his two idiotic best friends, and Sapphire was sadly left behind again. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the face time she had with her best friend Chisato. How she was stuttering her words, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her attempts to hide her moans and the bed creaking in the background.

What really caught her attention was the amount of white goo that was plastered on her face. It didn't take Sapphire long to figure out her best friend was covered in baby batter and she had a good feeling who it was from. Any mother would've been beyond upset to hear that their son was having sexual relations with their aunt, in front of their mother none the less.

But Sapphire? It scared her. She knew that Basara looked exactly like Ryoji, her first true love, and that her baby boy was growing into a young man. She wanted him and Issei to be her little boys who were shy and hugged their mothers leg when someone was around. She wanted to read them bed time stories, to pack them lunch for school, to do what normal families do but that was sadly taken from her when Ornis destroyed Tamriel.

However, what scared Sapphire the most, more than anything else. Was that she was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Chisato was probably getting fucked roughly and deep all night while Sapphire was sitting in an office doing paper work. Jealous that her pussy was soaking wet and yearning for her sons cock to be in her rather than his aunt.

Jealous and scared of that fact that Basara might abandon her. Basara was her baby boy, and she would be damned if anyone took him away from her. But first, she had to figure out how far the feelings go for her son. She knew that she liked him, and wants to love him and be with him more than a mother should. But would Basara be okay with that? To want something more with the woman who gave birth to him? There was only one way to find out, and she was going to get her answer.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when her laptop dinged with a notification. Curiosity took over and she opened her email, the look on her face went from stressed to full on angry.

"BASARA! YOU SPENT EIGHTY FUCKING DOLLARS ON TICKETS!?" She screamed to no one in particular as her aura flared, making the lower demons and devils in her estate and the area to drop in immense fear.

_Gremory Estate, Underworld _

Issei shivered from having a sense of fear crawl up his spine.

A loud popping noise erupted, making him look down to see Akeno and Xenovia who took his dick out their mouths and stroked his meat while looking at him.

"Is everything okay dear?" Xenovia asked the Daedric Prince.

"We aren't that bad are we?" Akeno asked sadly. Issei quickly shook his head and tried to stop Venom from being an ass like usual.

"N-n-no... I just think mom is going to hurt me or my brother." He replied after feeling his mother's aura. The girls shrugged their shoulders before going back to their treat, making loud slurping noises as Xenovia had his balls in her mouth and Akeno with his shaft in hers.

_Back with Chisato and Basara, Human Realm, Niagara Falls, Canada_

As the couple finally reached the outside in a wide, open mouth cave that showed the gondolas, Basara shivered as a strong sense of fear crawled up his spine.

"What's wrong dear?" Chisato asked as she witnessed Basara shiver. "I think my mom is gonna kill me." He said meekly, making the goddess giggle.

They looked down to the lower platform, seeing other families with their children and the occasional couple. The cold wind from the water hit their bodies like tidal waves as an instructor with a blue shirt began to speak through a hand held microphone. "Hello everyone! I will be your guide for this trip! Please, the gondola will arrive shortly. Those who bought V.I.P tickets will go on the top of the gondola and the rest will be on the bottom. Please, enter the gondola in an orderly fashion."

As the man said this, a large carriage came on the rope, stopping near the opening and let the doors open. Everyone followed the instructions and went onto the gondola accordingly. It surprised Basara that even though the gondola was quite large, both floors were packed with couples and families. Basara and Chisato were in the the back corner of the top floor, surrounded by a family of four and a bunch of tourists.

He was leaning on the wall, Chisato was leaning onto him while she texted Aine again. She sent the message as the gondola started to move, sending the passengers down to the lower level. The sight that Chisato was able to see was breathtaking. Even for a goddess, she couldn't stop staring at its beauty. The loud crashing of water hitting rock and the sound of a boats horn added to the scenery. Across from them, was Buffalo and the Untied States. She could see the small dots of tourists in the country looking over to Canada and the city.

"It's so.. beautiful.." she said in awe, taking a few pictures for the girls. Basara smiled at his girlfriend. Seeing her so happy and smiling made his heart do flips in joy. She looked so beautiful when she smiled that not even the falls, Aphrodite, even Gabriel could compare. Granted, Mio and the other girls were all beautiful. But Chisato and Kio made his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Right now however, that didn't matter. To Basara Hyoudou in this very moment, Chisato Hasegawa was the most beautiful thing ever to exist.

"Hmm? Is everything alright? You been staring at me for a quite a while now." Chisato asked in confusion. Basara shook his head from thinking about Mio and Chisato before speaking. "Yeah.. it's just... I like it when you smile. You are so beautiful when I see you smile." He told honestly, making Chisato blush a deep red. She turned around, her large breasts pressed up against his toned chest as she began to kiss him passionately. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, exploring the inside as Basara fought for control.

He slowly slid his hand down, using his fingers to lightly trail up her thighs. Since Chisato was pregnant, her body was more sensitive to little acts such as this which made her pussy start to get wet. He continued upward, his hands now going around and grabbing onto her plump ass and gave a hard squeeze. Chisato let out a small moan, loving the feeling of his rough hands on her smooth ass.

In response, Chisato's hands felt around his stomach, feeling his rock hard abs and as she sent her hands down more until hitting his belt. She smiled inside, still making out with Basara as she forced her hand into his pants, grabbing onto his balls and rod and began to play with the growing meat. Basara's eyes shot open, pulling away from the kiss with a trial of saliva connected to their lips. "Babe.. you sure... right here~" he whispered softly, feeling the soft tender hand of Chisato stroking his hardening meat sent sparks of pleasure in his body. She placed a finger in his lips, silencing him as she kept the beat of stroking his cock.

"It's okay.. no one will see us. We can have a quickie~" she whispered in response. Now using both her hands to undo his belt. After a few seconds, she fished out his diamond hard cock, her eyes going heart shaped from and her pussy to become drenched with her juices. She quickly looked around, seeing the tourists still looking at the scenery rather than her and Basara. Smiling in victory, she pressed herself against the window she looked out to earlier in her left, unbuckling her pants and pulling them down with her panties to her mid thigh.

Basara inhaled the scent of her pussy, her panties were completely drenched and her cunt was aching to be fucked. "I been a bad girl, please show who this naughty girl belongs to~" she whispered with heart filled eyes, spreading her cheeks to Basara. The Daedric Prince smiled, pressing himself onto her and aligning his cock to her cunt.

Without hesitation or warning, Basra jammed every last inch of meat into her wet snatch, causing her to cover her mouth to silence her moans. He looked around again, seeing no one make a move and still looked to the scenery. Slowly, he began to thrust forward, gripping onto her hips as he thrusted his rod deeper. Her pussy clamped hard on his cock, wanting the sweet white batter that made life in her womb.

He leaned down, grabbing onto and squeezing her breasts as he bite into her neck. "Someone was begging for this~" he whispered in her ear, making nod with tears in her eyes. He bite into her neck, drawing a bit of blood and leaving a hickey on her neck before leaning back up. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her breasts slightly bounced as Basara was slowly ramming into the entrance of her womb.

He smiled as he spat on her ass, the saliva rolling down to her rosebud before jamming his thumb inside. The act made the goddess let out an 'eep' in shock and pleasure, her eyes now heart shaped and her tongue sticking out in ahegao. Chisato looked down, seeing a little boy beside her sister watching the whole thing. Their eyes were completely wide with shock, not knowing what to do or they should scream and tell there parents. With each thrust, her breasts bounced for joy, making the little boy who was no older than six watch their movement.

She hazily smiled, bringing up her finger to her mouth as her body jerked forward with Basara's cock deep in her snatch. "Shhhhh...~" She said softly, closing her eyes after as she felt Basara's cock twitch and throb inside her. Her pussy clamped down as hard as it could, reaching her climax as Basara was reaching his own. With one final thrust, Basara painted the insides of her pussy with cum. Each rope sent shivers of pleasure up her spine as she was cumming as well, clamping on his cock hard and wringing out every last drop of baby batter.

Basara slowly pulled out, his cock covered in cum and her juices. She looked around, seeing the gondola almost to the bottom and the tourists beginning to put their phones away. Quickly, she leaned over and took his dick in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, cleaning the cum off and sucking out what was left inside his meat. After a few more seconds, Basara pulled out, quickly buckling his pants up while Chisato did the same.

The gondola finally stopped, the instructors voice over the speakers telling the passengers to remain where they were as the doors were about to open. Chisato smiled as she knelt down, taking out two hundred dollar bills from her purse and giving it to the kids. "That's for being good little ones~" she said with a smile, seeing the kids take the money eagerly before taking a step back to their parents.

The passengers stepped off the gondola, the fresh, oceanic air that greeted them helped wash the smell of pussy and sex inside the top floor. They walked outside, the crashing of water hitting rock was louder than before since they were so close to the bottom. The water was splashing onto their bodies and faces fast as tourists began to take pictures.

"This is awesome!" Basara shouted over the roaring sound of water. Chisato smiled in return, still a bit upset that they couldn't continue in the gondola but knew they had tonight before they head back to the underworld tomorrow. "I wonder if anyone survived coming off this! There are so many rocks!" She screamed to the Daedric Prince. Basara gave it thought before seeing a little stand that had the falls in black and white. He walked over to it with Chisato following closely behind him, wiping away the water that was covering the words before reading.

"Yeah! Looks like Harry Houdini and David copperfield did! In a barrel too!" He shouted, awestruck from the gutsy move by the magicians. Chisato looked back st the falls, smiling at how beautiful it was. It made her wonder why amazingly looked at night. She read articles of previous tourists who claimed the falls light up in different colours at night such as red, green and blue. She hoped that she can at least catch a glimpse before they leave.

She took out her phone, covering it so it doesn't get drenched in water and opened her camera. "Get over here! I wanna take a picture!" She screamed to her man. Basara nodded and walked beside her, entering the frame and smiling at the camera. Chisato looked over at him, using her free hand to pull him to a kiss and snapping the photo. She pulled away, a blush on their cheeks as she tried to look at the picture.

"We will look at it later!" He shouted, making her nod and quickly put the camera back in her pocket and continuing to enjoy the scene with Basara, hugging onto him as they looked on in silence. It didn't matter if they talked right now or took pictures. What mattered to them was each other. Their feelings for one another as Basara began to put his arm around her waist, pulling her into him and catching her off guard. She looked in shock, looking up to see Basara just smiling before kissing her on the forehead. She blushed from his action, leaning in and giving him a soft, no tongue kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest, enjoying his company and the scenery before him.

_Meanwhile, Mio's bedroom, Sapphires Estate_

Mio Naruse had a lot on her mind. Her training with Demiurge and Shalltear didn't help at all since it was so hard to try to reach Devil Trigger.

No, what made her so stressed was Basara and Chisato. She sighed, resting her head on her pillow as she began to think. She knew that Basara was seeing Chisato more than her and it made her hurt inside. To know that her boyfriend was spending more time with his other girlfriend rather than her. She was very shy around him, covering up her body in attempt to hide it from him.

She hated when men checked her out, that they saw her as more as an object rather than a girl. But Basara never saw her like an object, he saw her as Mio Naruse since the day they were kids. That's what made her fall in love with him in the first place, that he didn't care about her title. To Basara, she was the same little girl that captured his heart.

Now, she was afraid. Basara was out in the human realm with Chisato and they would be back tomorrow. A lot of stuff can chance between people in a short time frame, and it scared her that Basara might not love her anymore. That he only wanted Chisato in his life rather than her. She knew that Chisato had her beat in every aspect of the physical body. Her breasts were bigger, her ass was more plump and defind, and her body was nothing but curves. She thought that Basara would want that more than a girl who was an inferior version of a goddess. That he would leave her without hesitating. And it scared her to no end.

She clicked on her phone, the light shining in her face as she checked the time in the underworld. In the reflection, she could see her self clearly. She didn't realize that her eyes were filled with tears and were puffy. She was crying.

She placed the phone back on the nightstand, grabbing onto one of Basara's black hoodies and clutched it close to her chest, hugging for dear life as if he was holding her in his Muscular arms, whispering that everything was going to be okay.

"Please... don't leave me... I love you.." she said between sobs, now beginning to cry from fear and held onto his sweater, eventually crying herself to sleep.

_Back with Basara and Chisato, Human Realm, Niagara Falls, Canada_

"We are never doing that again." Basara deadpanned as he wrung the sleeve of his shirt from water.

"Agreed. I had to take off my makeup." Chisato replied, now having no makeup on her face completely and showing off her natural beauty. They were back on the streets, wringing out the parts of their clothes from the water they were close to back under the falls. "That rain coat didn't go shit either. My boxers are soaking wet." He complained, now letting his shirt dry in the air.

"Well at least it's over. And we missed the shrine." Basara said sadly, seeing it was six in the evening and the sun was beginning to set, cascading the sky into a beautiful orange. Chisato sighed in disappointment. She didn't want to go to the Japanese shrine they had north of the city but they took a bit longer than expected down umderneath the falls. Their romantic hug watching the falls took longer than expected.

"Wait shit! The reservations!" She screamed, slightly jumping the people passing by and Basara to widen his eyes. Without thinking, Basara clutched onto her hand, running to the street to find a taxi. He looked to his right, seeing a yellow taxi coming down the street with no visible passengers. "TAXI!" He shouted, the cabbie instantly stopping and driving towards them. The cabbie pulled up in front of them at the curb, the window rolling down and revealing none other than Stan Lee.

"Hello kids! How are ya?" The kind old man said with a smile. Basara and Chisato got in the back quickly, closing the door and buckling themselves in. "Back to the Curtiss hotel Stan. Step on it!" He commanded, making Stan smile and drive into the street as fast as he could.

After five minutes, Basara and Chisato arrived at the Curtiss hotel. Basara took out a wad of bills and threw them at Sam, not noticing it was three hundred dollars her gave the old man. They ran into the lobby, passing Cindy and quickly ran to the to elevator. They pressed the button, the door quickly opened and they stepped inside, swiping the key card and began to ascend to the penthouse.

"Okay, you go do your makeup. I'll grab my suit." He said hastily, making the goddess smile before the elevator doors opened. They gave each other a quick kiss before running inside, Basara to the bedroom and Chisato to the bathroom.

The Daedric prince ripped off his damp clothes, throwing them to the ground and grabbing his deodorant. He swiped his armpits vigorously, capping the deodorant and throwing it on the bed. He ran to the closest, grabbing the suit his uncle Demiurge had custom made just for him. It was a black suit with white stripes, accompanied by a red tie and black leather gloves that gave he impression of dangerous and elegant evenly.

{A/N: it's Demiurge's suit but black instead of red.}

_"_Thank you Uncle Demiurge." He said to himself, taking the socks and pants out and began to slip them on. The socks were neatly on his feet, not a single speck of dust or dirt was on them. He then slipped the pants on, one leg after the other before grabbing the black dress shoes and putting them on. He looked himself in the three way mirror that gave him views on how he liked from the left, right and middle. Smiling in success, he reached for his shirt...

That was until the area was swept away in darkness. The bedroom and everything around was gone as if he were in a dream. **"Are you going to tell her?" **A demonic voice spoke to him, making him turn around and see the souls of the Ghost Rider and Brynhildr talking to him.

"Of course..." he said in a nervous tone. The Spirits were silent for a while before speaking again. "**Do you love her?" **They asked again, this time Basara hesitated before answering. "I do... but would she be okay with dating her nephew?" He asked in an inside tone. If the spirits could, they would all sweat drop from his ignorance.

**"She sucked your dick and your thinkinf that she won't like you." **They deadpanned, reminding Basara of a certain blue haired girl and white haired loli. "I know that! I just... never felt like this with any one before! I don't want to fuck this up at all!" He shouted, making the spirits sigh. **"All we will say is this. If you don't tell her, you will regret it for the rest of your life." **They said before disappearing, he was now back in the bedroom in front of the mirror.

Basara sighed, remembering what they told him. 'If I don't tell her... I would regret it for the rest of my life.' He thought to himself. He then nodded, grabbing his shirt and began to put it on. 'Tonight... I'm gonna tell her.. that I'm in love with her.' He thought to himself with determination, finishing getting ready.

_Twenty minutes later_

Basara was outside of the Curtiss hotel, dressed in his suit that his uncle had tailored for him. The suit, along with his physique, made a lot of females that were passing by stare at him with lust in their eyes. One tried to give him her phone number but politely declined, saying that he was already waiting for his girlfriend.

"So dude, you gonna say it tonight?" Issei asked through FaceTime. Basara chuckled as the sound of a city bus passed by. "Honestly, I am. I am gonna say it tonight." He said with determination in his voice, making Issei chuckle. "Hey well congrats man. I'm happy you found someone that you like a lot. I can see you, Mio and Auntie being together forever man." He said to his brother, making Basara nod in agreement.

"What's Mio doing anyway?" He asked in curiosity, making Issei shrug his shoulders. "Her and Yuki turned in early. They seemed pretty distracted to be honest." He replied with concern. Even Rias pointed out that her cousin wasn't paying attention in training to achieve Devil trigger. Basara narrowed his eyes in confusion, wondering why Mio was distracted. She was never distracted in training, neither was Yuki when she trained with Cocytus. He would have to look into that when they get back to the underworld.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard a giggle off screen. "Ara Ara, Issei, I'm here for my deposit.~" Akeno said with seduction in her voice, making Issei's face turn red. Basara was about to question what she meant until a door in the background opened, revealing a shocked Aine. "Can you stop sucking his dick every chance you get you hussy!?" She screamed, pointing at Akeno who giggled in response. "My my, dont you want to taste his lovely meat? It's so good~" Akeno said with a blush, making Aine's face turn a dark red. "Wha?! I would never! I-I-I— g-get out my head Akeno!~" she screamed with a fierce blush on her cheeks, making Basara to tilt his head.

'Yuri was right, She really is a Tsundere.' Basara thought to himself before Xenovia was heard in the background. "I told you all that I'm gonna make babies with him first!~" she screamed, taking her top off the show her breasts to Issei who was practically bleeding from the excitement. Aine got furious and began to pout. "No! Absolutely not!" She demanded, Now Asia and Koneko were in the picture.

"Why do you care? You keep calling him pervert." Koneko deadpanned, making Aine to blush dark again. "Because he is! He's just a perverted idiot! It's not like I like him or anything! I just want him to have a break!" She screamed with the fierce blush on her cheeks again. Rias and Tearju came into the background, both of them look angry and the others giggled. "He's my Issei so back off!" Rias shouted.

"I'm suppose to study my paper with nuclear physics with him tonight!" Tearju said among the crowd, and just like that, the girls began to scream and argue among one another.

"I'll uh... call you tomorrow little brother." Basara said, feeling sorry for his brother and hung up the phone. Basara was thanking the Daedric lords and divine gods that he didn't have that problem with the girls of his own, he knew that Chisato, Mio, Yuki and Zest could get very jealous when he was with another girl. But never on the levels of Rias and the others.

Basara was interrupted when a feminine voice was heard thanking the bell hop who opened the door for her, making him turn and was left speechless.

Time seem to slow down as she walked to him, her hair was blonde and was done into a single French braid that went to her back with two bangs that was going down her face, one on each side that ended near her cheek. She wore a black dress that seemed to hug her curves tightly, the dress ending near her thighs and her black thigh boots went well with it, showing off just a bit of skin. She held a black, handheld purse in her hand, smiling as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight behind her glassess, making Basara feel like he could see the whole world in her eyes. His heart began to skip a beat, a smile on his face as her entire being radiated beauty.

"I'm sorry I took so long." She said with a smile, making Basara smile and shake his head. "No it's okay... it's just... wow... you look beautiful." He said with a smile, making Chisato blush and her heart to skip a beat. She leaned in, closing her eyes and giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

She's pulled away, the blush still present on her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. He smiled, slowly stepping to the side and opening the limo door for her. "My my, what a gentleman~" she said before getting in, followed by himself and closed the door. The driver turned around, looking at the couple with heart warming eyes.

"Where too?" He asked kindly. "Dunai restaurant please." Basara replied, the driver nodding before driving off to their destination. The car pulled off, the beautiful night life of Niagara Falls showing in its full beauty and the neon lights shining on the black limo. "I can never get tired of this." Basara said in awe, looking at the city with wonder. "We should go see Las Vegas or New York on our next date night hun." She said with a smile, leaning onto him and taking out her phone. She quickly snapped a picture of them, smiling as she saved it and rested her head on his chest. Basara smiled in return, pulling her in close to cuddle and kissed her on the forehead, making her blush in return.

After a few minutes, they pulled up to Dubai Restaurant. Basara got out first, holding the door open for Chisato who stepped out with a smile on her face. Basara leaned to the passenger window, pulling out the last bit of bills his aunt gave him and gave the driver the money. "Thank you sir." He said while tipping his fedora and driving off.

"You ready?" She asked, grabbing onto his hand while looking into his eyes. Basara smiled, interlocking his fingers with her and nodded. They walked into the restaurant, the sound of smooth jazz and the sound of people talking filled their ears. They walked to the receptionist, a giant fish tank was behind her filled with various amounts of different fish.

"Oh hello, welcome to dunai restaurant. I am Julie." The receptionist said with a smile, pushing the stray lock of hair that was near her face. "Hi, uh, Cindy from the Curtiss Hotle gave us these two reservations. They were supposed to be from Justin Trudeau but he had to cancel." He said while giving her the two cards. She looked the over, nodding in acceptance before crossing the names off the reservation book.

"Follow me please." She said while walking with two menus. The couple followed her, walking by many old couples and the occasional young couple who were children of politicians, celebrities and aristocrats. They found their booth that was near the Jazz band and the bar. "Now, can I get you two some drinks?" She asked, grabbing a note pad and pen.

"Yes, I'll have a martini, shaken not sifters." Basara said with a smile. The waitress nodded before looking at Chisato who smiled nervously. "I'll just have a water." She replied, slightly shocking Basara that she didn't order her wine like she usually does. The waitress nodded before walking away to the bar, readying their drinks. "I'm surprised you didn't get your red wine hun." Basara said to the goddess, making her smile to hide her nervousness. "I thought it'd be nice for a change." She said, not wanting to tell Basara that she was pregnant yet.

Basara shrugged his shoulders, seeing the waitress coming back with their drinks and handing them to the couple. "Okay. Her you go. Now, are you ready to order?" She asked politely, taking out the note pad and readying her pen. Basara glanced at the menu, inwardly punching himself that the prices were so high. 'Mom. Is going to kill me.' He thought to himself, beginning to write out his will and testament in his head before speaking. "Yes, I'll take the A5 Wagyu steak with mashed potatoes and veggies please." He said before handing the girl his menu.

Chisato looked at her menu, looking over to see what was the least spiciest food before answering. "I will take the shrimp jambalaya and will have the red snapper." She followed, giving the waitress her menu in return. The waitress smiled, walking to the kitchen and left the couple. "You know something, I gotta pick a place that's cheaper next time." Basara meekly said while scratching the back of his neck, making Chisato giggle. "I have to agree, fifty dollars for a burger is outrageous. I'd expect that from Narberal and Yuri Alpha at their restaurant." Chisato followed, making Basara roll his eyes from his aunts tendencies to over charge humans.

"No I'm not afraid of spending money. I'm more afraid of my mom killing me if I spend too much." He replied with a nervous chuckle, the act making Chisato laugh from Sapphire's money management. "I know how you feel baby. She used to do this couping thing back in the eighties when me, her, Albedo, Venelana, Shalltear, and Landred owned a house in Los Angeles. We would go to the supermarket with a whole bunch of coupons, and only spend about ten dollars on three hundred dollars worth of food." She said with a nostalgic smile, remembering the days her and the girls lived together in the human realm and tried to human life for a while.

"Oh lord, how was my mom back then?" Basara asked his aunt, now interested in knowing who his mom was before she met his dad. "Well for starters, she was really into rock and Michael Jackson. She even had her hair all wild like those guitarists." Chisato said with a smile, remembering the days that Sapphire was in her metal phase. Basara's eyes widened at the revelation, not imagining his mom as a metal head.

"No fucking way. Please tell me you got pictures." He said quickly, wanting to see his mom and his aunts back in the eighties. Chisato smiled as she opened her phone, going to the gallery and scrolling past the many photos of her and Basara, selfies, risqué photos and family photos. She eventually found the picture she was looking for, turning to Basara so he could see.

"Holy shit." He said in shock, looking at this picture with a huge smile on his face. It was a group picture with His mom, Chisato, Albedo, Venelana, Shalltear and Landed sitting by Venelana's orange HEMI muscle car. Shalltear was wearing jeans and white sneakers with black shoelaces. She had a black shirt with Iron Maiden and a skull on it. Her hair was shorter and her ponytail was on the side of her head rather than on the back. She was leaning beside Landred with a drum stick in her hand.

Landred was wearing black sneakers and navy blue tights with multi coloured triangles decorating them. She had on a hot pink tank top that pushed her breasts out even further along with shades that were hanging between her cleavage, and her blonde hair was done in a perm. A yellow Walkman was on her hip and the headphones were around her neck. She was leaning against the back of the HEMI with black gloves on.

Venelana and Albedo had black jeans and blue air converses on their feet. They had on leather jackets and black shirts with different bands on them. Albedo had the symbol for NWA and the members below. Her hair was to the side and covered her left breast. Venelana had a shirt on with Aerosmith on the front, her hair was cut into a bob cut and she leaned against the car door.

Lastly, was his mother and Chisato. Chisato was wearing black skinny jeans with zippers decorating the legs and black boots along with it. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was only buttoned half way, revealing the tank top below and her large breasts that were still the same size. Beside her was his mom, wearing leather pants and black boots. She had a leather jacket on with a t shirt beneath, the image of Eddie Van Halen was shown and her hair was wild and all over.

"You guys lol, Wow." Basara said beteeen chuckles, making Chisato pout adorably while taking her phone back. "Hey! All of that was in style back then~" she said to her boyfriend who was still laughing. Chisato shook her head, taking a sip from her water before Basara spoke again. "Wow, I just never would of thought you guys would be into that." He said honestly, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Trust me, Venelana and Landred want to forget about the eighties. Especially the seventies..." she mumbled the last part to herself. "What was that?" He asked her, making her shoot up and sit straight. "Nothing!" She quickly exclaimed, making Basara shrug his shoulders before seeing the food come. "Here you go, one jambalaya and one Wagyu steak. Please enjoy." The waitress said before walking off, leaving the couple to eat.

Basara took the knife and fork into his hand, stabbing it into the meat and sawing it off. He scooped up the mashed potatoes and veggies, taking them into his mouth and smiled. "Oh, that's so good." He said, enjoying his meal. Chisato took a piece of the red snapper, being careful not to take any bones in the fish before placing it on her fork and eating.

"That's amazing." She followed, taking another bite of her food. Basara took a sip of his martini, the alcohol going down smooth before speaking. "You want to try some?" He asked, taking a bit of steak, mashed potatoes and veggies on his fork. Chisato nodded, opening her mouth as Basara fed her the food. He pulled the fork out, a smidge of lipstick on the fork as she hummed in delight. "You're right, that's so good." She said, smiling before going back to her food.

They were beating around the bush, not wanting to go first on what they had to say to each other, scared on who would react he wrong way. So instead, they sat and ate the food in silence. Enjoying their company while prolonging the inevitable.

_Sapphires Estate, Underworld _

"More! That's it my handsome baby boy! Fuck your slutty Mother senseless!~" Sapphire screamed in ecstasy, her left hand kneading her breasts while her right was pushing her vibrator deep in her snatch.

Sapphire lost all sense of reason, her feelings took over after Jin texted her again, saying he was gonna spend the night at Azazel's house with Jiraya again. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jin and the boys were probably balls deep in strippers by now, leaving Sapphire alone for the night and no one to spend time with.

She remembered her call with Chisato the other night, how her best friend was getting fucked right in front of her by her own son nonetheless. She wanted that too. She wanted to feel good too. She wanted to feel wanted again.

Sapphire wanted to feel loved again.

"IM CUMMING BABY! MOMMY IS CUMMING~" she screamed, squirting her juices all over the floor and her tits began to lactate. Her body convulsed, the pleasure of her orgasm sent sparks of pleasure through her body like a tsunami. After a few more seconds, her body began to relax. Slowly, she slid the vibrator out of her drenched pussy, cleaning it with her tongue before putting it back into her desk.

She sighed, standing up and snapping her fingers to use magic to clean her love off the floor and get rid of the scent in the air. She grabbed her panties and clothes off the floor, turning off her computer and walking to the door completely naked. "I need to speak to my son about my feelings.. after I kick his ass about the money." She said to herself, leaving her office and turning off the lights.

_Back with Chisato and Basara_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Basara bellowed in laughter, now on his second martini while Chisato still drank water.

"I'm serious! We had to run from the cops after Landred tried to sneak into Patrick Swayzes dressing room!" She exclaimed in happiness, remembering the days her and her best friends, her sisters, were wild when there husbands weren't around. "But how did Albedo end up with his underwear!?" He said between laughs, making Chisato laugh again before speaking.

"She had a huge thing for him back in the day. Your uncle Ainz didn't care since he liked Madonna for some really odd reason. Don't tell him I told you that by the way, we used to tease him about it. Anyway, after Landred was getting kicked out, Albedo jumped onto him and ripped his clothes off. She even got a restraining order from him a week after." She said while laughing, making Basara laugh again from his aunt.

"I guess aunt Venelana wasn't happy escaping from the cops in her car." He followed, making Chisato shake her head. "Nope. She and your mom was trying to get an autograph of Steven Tyler but had to come free us." She replied, making Basara chuckle while shaking his head. The date was going great for the couple, it was eight in the evening and the table was full of empty plates of chicken, steak and cheesecake. It surprised Basara that Chisato was eating more than usual but chalked it up to her being hungry. Oh how wrong he was...

After the laughter died down, they both sat in silence, knowing that they can't avoid the elephant in the room any longer. 'It's now or never.' They both thought in unison, taking a long deep breath to calm their nerves.

"So Listen I." They both said in unison, stopping and doing a little chuckle together. "I'm sorry, you go first." Basara said with a smile, making Chisato nod while trying to calm herself down. "Listen, I want to talk to you about something." She said nervously, her body began to shake from anxiety as a result. Basara saw this and grabbed her hand, he too was shaking just as much but kept a small smile. "It's okay hun.. just take your time." He said with a smile, making her blush a tiny bit before speaking.

"Listen I need to tell you something... over these past years. I never thought I would be doing this with you. Dating my little nephew my sister gave birth to. You grew up from that shy little boy to a fine young man who makes me smile like an idiot. You are kind, strong, patient... and so caring. You always put others before you and always are the last person to leave the situation to make sure everything is okay... I thank you so much for everything you done for me and I just wanna day that I... I..." Chisato wipes a tear from her eye, her heart was pounding from telling him how she feels. She took one final deep breath, ready to tell him everything.

"I.. I'm in love with you Basara... and I'm Pregnant.. with your child."

Silence was all that was heard to Chisato's ears, making her look up to see Basara staring at her with shock. He was stunned from what she said.

Slowly, Chisato began to cry. Taking her hand away from his and grabbing her purse. "I see... it was stupid for me to say this.. just forget it..." she said between sobs, standing up and turning to go back outside. "I'll see you at the hotel." She said, walking out the restaurant with tears in her eyes while Basara just stared.

_Later on_

In a dive bar in the heart of downtown Niagara, was an old man in a leather jacket, drinking Whiskey with a couple of comic books beside him.

Just then, he heard shuffling beside him, looking to see Basara sitting there with a shocked expression and in a suit. "Oh, hello young man. Why the long face." Stan Lee asked the boy, making him sigh as he undid his tie. "I froze... and I possibly hurt the woman I love." He said sadly, looking at the bar in shame. "Is it the girl who I saw you with in my taxi." He asked, receiving no verbal response but a nod instead.

"I... i was planning on telling her I love her.. but she told me first.. then told me she was pregnant with my baby... and I froze." He sadly said while wiping tears away. Stan nodded sadly as he placed a hand on his shoulders, comforting the man while sighing. "Son, let me ask you this? Do you love this woman?" He asked, making Basara shoot up and nod without hesitation. "Of course I do! I'm in love with her." He said with determination, making Stan smile and go back to his chair.

"Then tell her... listen.. I served in World War II, and it was the time we're the allies were preparing for D-day. The day before I left, my wife told me she was pregnant with my daughter. And I froze too. I never expected myself to become a father at a time I might die. But I knew that I wanted my baby girl to have a father in her life. And I promised my wife that I will come back." He said, making Basara listen to Stans past.

"Did.. she ever forgive you for being scared... of being a father.. my dad died a couple of years ago.. and it just scares me that I'm gonna leave my kid before I get to see him or her grow up." Basara said with shame. Stan nodded in understanding before speaking. "Son, do you love this girl more simply because she's pregnant?" He asked, making Basara looked slightly offended.

"No! Of course not!" He said, making Stan smile and take a sip of his whiskey. "Then I know you are gonna be a great father one day." Satin said before reaching for his comic books, pulling them over and giving them to Basara. "Take a look at these." He said, showing the comics that had the title 'The Human Spider' with a boy dressed in a red and blue costume and 'Pale Rider' wth a man on a horse dressed in all white.

"My characters felt just like you. Broken, shameful and afraid of being a father. Ben Riley and John Marston always we're scared about being fathers, scared to lose their wives and loved ones. But you know what they did? They pushed forward, so the light at the end of tunnel, glimmers. Being a father, a husband, a boyfriend is challenging . But as long as you have your heart set on it, I know you can do it... go son, go be with her. And tell her you love her." Stan said with a smile, making Basara wipe a few tears away from his eyes and thank Stan. "Thank you so much sir." He said while hugging the old man, making Stan smile before watching the boy run off.

Time stopped as Stan stood up, finishing his whiskey while Gabriel stepped beside him. "That was a lovely thing to do, Stan." She said with a smile, making the old man smile in return. "He just needed a push, Lady Gabriel". He said with a smile. Gabriel while taking his hand into her own. "I believe it's time for you to come back to heaven. You can't stay away from the third floor." She said, making Stan smile and nod.

'Good luck kid. I'll be watching you.' Stan thought before disappearing with with angel Gabriel, making Time go back to normal and Stan and his comics to disappear.

_Back at the penthouse._

Chisato walked into the elevator, her eyes were red and puffy from crying her heart out to that lovely girl Jill.

'Take your time with him. Leon froze when my sister Helena told him she was pregnant. He loves you. I know he does.' The voice of Jill tang through her head, making Chisato nod and take a deep breath. The elevator dinged, making her step out and see Basara standing by the piano with two glasses of water.

"Listen babe... I just wanna say I'm sorry.. I.." Chisato was cut off by Basara looking at her, smiling before walking to her and holding her hands. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of froze like that and I should of known you had a lot on your mind." He said, shocking the goddess while e took a deep breath. 'Now or never.' He thought to himself before speaking.

"Listen Chisato... everything about you... I love... your smile, your laugh, your eyes.. you are so beautiful and I'm so lucky to have such an amazing woman like you in my life. You are beautiful, kind, caring, and so smart... I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, as a girlfriend, a wife, and now.." Basara's hands softly went on her belly, his eyes tearing up as hers was as well.

"The mother of my children." He said with a tearful smile, Chisato began to cry as well as she looked into his eyes. "I want you to be mine, Chisato.. forever..." Basara took a deep breath, readying to say it out loud. "I'm in love with you, Chisato." He said finally, making the dam break as both of them began to cry. She hugged him tightly, their hearts beating rapidly as they finally confessed their love for one another.

Slowly, she looked up, leaning and and kissing him passionately. There was no tongue involved, just a kiss of love. Basara let his hands snake up Her body, feeling his aunts curves before taking off the straps of her dress, letting it collapse to the floor and for her to be fully naked. Chisato began to take off his jacket and gusty, revealing his chisled chest and rock hard abs. He kicked off his shoes, still keeping the kiss going befor adding a bit of tongue.

She pulled away, a trail of salvia connecting their lips before she walked to the bedroom, making him follow her and watch her lay on the bed. He crawled on top of her, kissing deeply and using his left hand to knead her breast which made her moan in pleasure. She unbuckled his pants, throwing the belt away and allowing him to throw them on the ground. Now both were fully naked in the bed with Basara on top of her.

"You are so beautiful~" he whispered, making Chisato blush before kissing him again. He aligned his cock to her folds, slowly pushing in and feeling the warmth surround his meat. It felt different instead of him ramming inside her and fuck Her relentlessly. To Basara, this was much better right now.

Chisato moaned, feeling Basara inside her sent sparks of pleasure in her body. She wrapped her arms around his body, feeling his cock hit the entrance to her womb and his balls resting on her ass. Slowly, he began to thrust, taking his time and wanting to do this right. He moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes as the warmth inside his aunt felt better going slow right now. Chisato whimpered in pleasure, crying that this finally happened between her and Basara.

From the day Raphaeline and Sapphire gave birth to him and Issei, to Tamriel and the capital city, Ataraxia, fell. To meeting him again in the nurses office, to their face date, watching tv shows on Netflix when he spent the night, their risqué adventure in the mall and their first romantic kiss. To Niagara Falls and now. It all spoke of one thing for the new couple.

Love.

"Yes. Right there~" she moaned out, wrapping her legs around him as he began to pick up the speed. Slushing noises and the sound of Basara's balls hitting her cheeks rang through the room as Basara went to his climax. "I'm gonna cum!~" he said out loud, feeling his cock pulse and his balls to churn. He leaned down, biting onto her nipple and squeezed, releasing milk which made her cry in pleasure and her face to go ahegao. "No! The baby! That's for the baby honey!~" she screamed to Basara as kept drinking her milk. Her walls tightened around his cock, nearing her climax as Basara was going to cum.

"I'm gonna cum!~" she screamed in pleasure. With one final thrust, Basara filled his aunts pussy with a tsunami full of cum, more than he had ever shot before as he coated her insides and the baby with fresh new nectar. After shooting a few more ropes, Basara pulled out. Rolling to the side and catching his breath from exhaustion from the sex and the day in general. Chisato smiled, resting her head on his chest and giving him a kiss.

"I love you, Basara Hyoudou." She said with a smile on her face, feeling his baby batter leak out her snatch an onto the bed.

"I love you too, Chisato Hasegawa." He replied before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

After a few more minutes, the crew couple, soon to be family, fell asleep.

_Epilogue _

_Underworld, back at Sapphires Estates_

Basara smiled, now back in the underworld with Chisato after their date in Niagara Falls.

He and Chisato walked into the mansion, seeing Xenovia and Irina playing ping pong while the others were playing video games in the living room. "Hey you're back!" Tearju exclaimed happily, making the others stop what they were doing and swarm the couple.

"I'll be back, just gonna tell mom we're back." He said to Chisato, quickly kissing her and making Mio, Yuki, Kurumi, Yuri, Kalawarner, Zest and Maria to growl. He walked upstairs, passing by the butlers before entering his moms office.

"Hey mom! Were back!" He said happily, his mother turning around with a sweet smile on her face. "Hi sweetie! How was your date?" She asked in a chipper tone while holding a file in her hand. "It was awesome mom. You really need to go there." He said happily. Sapphire smiled and nodded, giving him the file while she kept her smile.

"What's this?" He asked in confusion, making Sapphire giggle.

"Why you tell me dear." She said in the same chipper tone that was starting to freak him out. He opened the file, his nearly leaping out his chest from what he saw.

"E-e-e-eighty... f-f-five thousand and seven hundred dollars... spent on the black card." He said in shock. The shock now turning to fear when he looked at his mother, the smile was still there but a pitch black aura of death began to seep out from her. "You are in an awful amount of trouble young man." She said happily, taking a step forward and him taking a step back.

"H-h-Hey let's talk about this! I uh... I can explain!" He tried to say to mom who hummed and hawed as if she were listening to him. His body was shaking in fear, wanting to run away from his mothers wrath. However, fate fucked him over as usual as he heard a click at the door, hearing a British laugh at the end. "Geoffrey come on man! Help a brother out!" He screamed, the Butler still laughing in the process.

"I'm sorry Master Basara. But she let me have three months off with pay! Ta ta!" He said happily before skipping away, leaving Basara with his back against the wall and his curvy mother staring at him with the same creepy smile.

"I just wanna say.. I love you mama.. and ne gentle with me maMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sounds of crashing, smacking and the boys pleas to stop was all that was heard from Sapphires office.

Everything was back to normal for the family once again.

**HELLO! I just wanna say a few things. One, I am so sorry this chapter is late. There has been re writes, re hashing and MULTIPLE versions of this chapter. Some were WAAY to long and dragged out. Others weren't long enough. This is actually the best version of this chapter as the others were complete dog shit. Again, I myself think this chapter isn't my best and I'm honestly expecting you guys not to like this one. The others will be a lot better I swear.**

**Secondly, the shrine I decided to take out because it would of made everything drag on to long since this is 20k words. I PROMISE that it will happen in a future date chapter I have planned for Basara and Chisato. **

**Thirdly, yes I did show some love to Issei getting sucked off by Akeno and Xenovia. **

**Also, I also wanted to play with the idea of Sapphire not getting loved enough. I know that she was married to Ryoji and dating Jin(both here, the anime, and the official LN) but in my eyes, when I first started watching Shinami and reading it, Jin always felt like a free spirited badass that can't be held down by one girl. Not saying his character is bad, it's just that what I always saw him as. He won't be bashed, I SWEAR he won't. **

**Lastly, since I got HUNDREDS of messages about this, yes Mio is next to get pregnant. When? I don't know but she and Maira will get pregnant next.**

**P.S, I only added Edward Elric, Alphonse and Winry since their are alchemists and if you have watched Overlord or read the LN, Nfirea was a pharmacologist so I thought it'd be cool to add them here. If I ever, EVER, bring FMA in this fic, I'm only gonna add Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and The Father.**

**Expect the next few chapters to get really fucking dark. They will meet the Shinobi, fight loki the Zolgea but with my kinda twist on it. Expect it to be like Season 3 part 1 of Attack on Titan where the MP's fight the Scouts. **

**Anyway, until next time! **


	34. Life 33- New Friends, New Enemies

**Hey guys welcome back! This chapter will introduce the Shinobi meeting the crew of DxD and Shinmai. It will also be the attack on Lilith by Loki. Expect it to be similar to Marvel's Avengers when he attacks New York. Will this fix follow the MCU? I don't know yet, I'm still trying to hash the fine details out so the feel could be better. This is for easier viewing and a pleasant way for me to know which one is which rather than guess and hoping I uploaded the right chapter. ****Anyway, onto the Reviews!**

**Harpylips- honestly you make a really good point. I should of had to where to it expresses something new rather than touching on stuff that was already previously done and the 1 date thing was right, looking back on it now I should of planned it out a lot differently. Also, you do make a good point where I should of had it focus more on the fact that she was going to tell him is is pregnant rather than having him just confess, that way it's gives it more breathing room rather having everything condensed into one chapter and have it clunkly like how it turned out. I want to rewrite the last two chapters completely one last time so if you any more ideas that would be GREATLY appreciated. Anyway, Chisato will be somewhat on the back burner for right now but not to the point she's just gone. She's going to still be here but right now I'm going to explore Basara Mio, Maria and Zest in the upcoming Zolgea arc while Chisato is trying to process on how to become a mom. Anyway, I'm really thankful for the feedback. **

I

**theraceytracey- Again I wasn't happy of that chapter to begin with and you were right, I executed it god awfully. My original plan was to have it focus less on their sex life and focus more on their relationship building which is why I did a lot of cuts like that. I guess you could call it laziness or the fact that I coped out but regardless that was unacceptable. If you want me to rewrite the holy sword arc too, let me know and ill do it. As for Sapphire, it wont necessarily be a breakdown to the point she just fucks him in bed but a breakdown that will make Basara see her as more of a woman. What I mean by that is since Jin is hanging out with Azazel and Jiraiya again rather than her, she is going to feel a lot more lonely and Basara will be there to help her which will then lead to her going to his room. Lastly, I made Chisato get pregnant first because since they fuck ALOT without a condom, it was bound to happen. it would feel weird and like a cop out if it was like a "oh I'm a goddess so it takes more for me to have kids" like the devils do. I built off that idea which alone strengthen their relationship. Mio will be the complete opposite of that. She, along with Maria, Yuki and Zest (maybe Kurumi) will build their relationship with him and strengthen it which will result in pregnancy being the culmination of it. As for Celis and Rikka, its going to be a mix of both. Just expect Mio, Basara, Zest **

**, Yuki and Maria to start having sex after the Zolgea arc. Regardless though, thanks for the feedback. **

**ThecahmpionMike957- Yeah I wanted to give a tiny bit of focus on the others in his harem by that clearly backfired lol and believe me when I say this dude, you should of seen the other versions of that chapter cuz they were bad haha. Regarding Sapphire and Basara, I its going be a bit of son complex but not as much where it becomes a full blown hentai and not as believable as I want it. what I mean by that is im developing a whole backstory on why she cant find a good relationship and what that means for them going forward. You will see what I mean since her, Landred and Yurishia will be after Mio, Maria, Yuki and Zest.**

**Otherbarry6- Trust me I don't think the previous chapter was good tbh. I wanted to explore the more romantic comedy side between the groups but still have the focus on Basara and Chisato. I added the parts with Sapphire to show her side of things after trying to confront her feelings, the others like Issei and Akeno doing lewd things were there to explore a bit. Probably the last time I'll do that too lol. I'm gonna try to keep this more character based rather than jumping around like I did last time and make it clunky and messy. Next time when I write Akeno and Issei's date as well as Basara and Yuki's date, it will focus ENTIRELY on them.**

**Now, thanks to Otherbarry6, Theraceytracey, and TheChampionmike957, I think I got a grasp on doing the previous chapter RIGHT finally. If you guys want, ill go back and COMPLETELY overhaul that chapter along with a new chapter after this. Let me know in the comments and ill get right on that. **

**This chapter will focus more on the Shinobi while the DXD and Shinmai characters are also here. Don't worry, we will see them interact with one another but it will start off with the Shinobi characters from Naruto and Senran Kagura. Also, one of you correct me on what is Sasukes eyes again with the red tomoe? I think it's a sharinagn but I can't remember!**

**I'll keep updating when more people review the previous chapter. One last update, recently in my hometown there's been a real nasty case of the flu and I was unlucky enough to get it. I was fine when the previous chapter came out but now I can barely stand without getting a major headache. I'm on Antibiotics and everything so I'll force myself to release the next chapter and the rewrite of "my beautiful goddess" but it's going to take a bit with this stupid flu. **

**Anyway, regardless though guys I want to say thank you for everything and going along on this journey, I like writing this story and I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is feedback and it helps me be a better author in response. I seriously thank you guys for that.**

**now let's rock! **

**_Life 33- New Friends, New Enemies _**

_Location Unknown, _

"It is time." Aizen said with a smirk, looking at Loki who was dressed in fine green robes and wielding a golden staff. He had long black hair that went to his shoulders and a golden helmet that had horns curving upward into a curl.

(**A/N: It's Tom Hiddlesons Loki from the MCU.)**

"I'll move my troops out soon. Do not forget our agreement Aizen." Loki spat, hating the fact he had to work with the traitor to the Soul Society. Aizen chuckled as if Loki's words were mere child's play. Katarea smirked while Rizevim sighed. "Do not forget who gave you that staff, God of Mischief." Katarea said with an evil smirk, making Loki raised an eyebrow in mock shock.

"Ah Yes. The excommunicated Devil King with the fiery passion of taking the Daedric Queen Sapphire's sons to brainwash and rape them. You are definitely the one to talk about power, _Leviathan." _Loki said in a mocking tone, the smirk disappearing from the devils face and an angry snarl escape her lips. "The children of Sapphire will come to me. I will be have them by my side as my adorable boys. She however, can die in a hole for all I care." Katarea said before Aizen slammed his hand on the table, silencing everyone in the room.

"May I remind you that I can easily kill you all without a moment to spare? Loki maybe not but you two definitely so Knock it the fuck off." He snapped, silencing the two devils while Obito chuckled in the background. He was leaning against the wall with Vali who was wearing a leather jacket and green zipper pants.

"While Loki is dealing with the devils, we all have our own missions to deal with. Our Agent in Kanazawa will hunt down The dragonslayers and The those blasted souls. If anyone gets in the way, kill them." Aizen commanded. Vali pushed himself off the wall after hearing that particular part and walked to the exit. "Don't forget, the wielder of Boosted Gear will die by my hand. No one else's." He spat before leaving the room.

"The rest is us will focus on Kyoto." He commanded, the group nodding before one of Aizen's foor soldiers came into the room. "Does anyone have any objections?" Aizen asked his council who stayed silent. He began to grin evilly as Loki teleported away to begin his plan and assault.

"Good. Now let's begin the operation."

* * *

_Underworld, Great Tomb Of Nazarick_

On the sixth floor of Nazarick, a large structure sat in the middle of an open field with cherry blossoms surrounding the outer perimeter. The structure was made out of stone and was five levels high and two levels deep. Stained glass windows as wells as Nazarick's Old guards walked among the walls, protecting the small castle.

Inside a luxurious room on the fifth floor overlooking the outside, an older woman with dark purple hair was sleeping on the king sized bed. Her katana was on the other side of the bed and a pistol was on top of the night stand. This was Rin, one of the Grandmasters of the Shinobi school known as Hebijo Academy. A knock was heard on the heavy wooden door, followed by two feminine voices who are talking low enough so the busty Kunoichi couldn't hear them. Rin didn't move, wrapping herself in the blanket and going back to bed. However, the occupants behind the door knocked again, making her sigh and open her eyes. "What." she shouted, grabbing her glasses that was resting beside her pistol.

The door opened, the cool air from inside the castle rushed in her room as three females stepped in her room. The first was a busty, fair skinned woman with brown eyes and blonde hair that reached to her lower back and parts above her forehead. She was wearing a dark green haori with a grey, sleeveless kimono underneath that was considerably low, revealing her cleavage that looked like it could give out any moment and expose her large breasts. She also wore grey pants underneath with black combat boots. The second was a girl who had pitch black hair tied into a ponytail, held by a white ribbon. She was wearing a yellow vest with a white pollow shirt underneath. She also had on a green plaid skirt with thigh high black socks and brown loafers. Her katana's were sheathed on her hips and a red scarf was around her neck.

The last was a girl with short, pure white hair that was stylized into a pixie cut and a massive bust that was close to rivaling Rin, Chifusa and Tsunade. She wore a black sweater and blue jeans, her black combat boots were also on with a dagger in each. Her Demonic sword, Dawn Splitter, was sheathed on her back and she had a hidden blade on each forearm that was also covered in bandages from her fight with the evil shinobi that her father faced in the past, Reptile. This was Tsuande, Asuka and Miyabi.

"I'm glad you are feeling better, Asuka." Rin commented as she stood up, revealing her naked, curvy body and I-cup sized breasts. "Do you have to sleep naked, Rin?" Tsunade teased her fellow kunoichi who kissed her teeth in response. "I'm sorry I don't sleep with four bottles of wine, Tsunade." Rin chimed back, the smirk on the Hokage's face vanished and was replaced by a scowl. Miyabi was about to laugh until her baby sister elbowed her in the side. "ANYWAY, don't you remember that we were all supposed to meet with Lord Ainz today? he said that we were supposed to talk to him about something." Asuka said to her masters who nodded their heads in agreement.

Rin began to put on her baggy red pants and knee high black boots. She then began to put on her black, sleeveless combat shirt that didn't do much to hide her massive bust and toned stomach. Sighing, she grabbed her pistol and holy sword, sheathing the sword on her back and the gun on her waist.

"I am aware of that. What about Chifusa and Kakashi? will be there along with Jiraiya?" She asked, buttoning her shoes up while Tsunade shook her head. "I doubt it, after he heard that Jin was in the underworld, he has been spending every night with him and Azazel." she replied, making Rin frown as she finished her last buckle. It didn't surprise her that the white haired shinobi was with the biggest perverts in the underworld. She also broke Azazel's nose after he tried to look up her skirt when he visited her class back in Konoha Village.

She walked towards the door, her allies following behind her as they began to walk down the castle's halls. "It still surprises me how those elf twins were able to make this in an hour." Asuka said with a smile as she gazed upon the many pieces of art that decorated the walls. "Still, I don't like that we are down here with these fucking devils. A lot of them are pains in the ass." Miyabi interjected, making her little sister sigh. Miyabi was always the prideful one between the three hisashi sisters, never wanting to admit she was in the wrong and always had a serious demeanor. After Hanzo and Harumi passed away. She became cold, bitter and rarely smiled outside of her work, save for the confident smirk she does when a fight was going her way.

However, The biggest thing that could set Miyabi off, was commenting about her demeanor. She wasn't a girly girl like her younger sisters and liked boyish things such as football, video games, dirt biking, basketball and Street Racing. Her voice was also a bit deep, making the unlucky few who called her a tomboy end up with half of their bones broken or shattered beyond repair. Despite her new personality however, Asuka knew that she was hiding her pain and never wanted anyone to see her true self. A girl was kind, caring and loving to her family and friends but showed it in her own way. A girl who was scared and wanted to make her father and the Shirai Ryu proud.

"Not all devils are weak, Miyabi. Although all Shinobi are blessed by Amaterasu, giving us a small portion of her power, we can still be defeated like any other. Do not underestimate your opponent. Fight each opponent as if you were fighting a god." Rin commented before they turned left and continued to walk down the hall. Miyabi clicked her tongue in annoyance, looking away knowing that her sensei was telling the truth.

They kept walking, turning right and entering the mess hall. The kitchen was large with gourmet stoves lined in rows against the walls. A fireplace was to their left and a large collection of vegetables, fruits and eggs were sitting along the shelves. The large, gourmet fridge was at to their left, holding various meats such as bacon, ground beef, pork, ribs, chicken, turkeys and fish. Overall, the kitchen looked like it was fit for royalty.

Kakashi was sitting at the tables, sipping on a cup of freshly brewed coffee while a small orange book was in his left hand. Sakura and Konan were sitting across from him, the former eating a bowl of Udon noodles while Konan was sharpening a dagger. "Do you have to read that in here sensei?" Sakura asked tiredly to the masked ninja. "Still not your sensei!" Kakashi replied in a sing song voice, making Sakura growl in annoyance while Konan shook her head. "I see your up Kakashi." Rin said with a smile before grapping the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. "Internets been down for half an hour." he deadpanned, making the girls sweat drop. "That's the only reason why you are up." Miyabi said in a monotone voice, making Kakashi nod his head before taking another sip of coffee.

"Does anyone know why Lord Ainz needs to see us later on?" Asuka asked the group before Konan took her now sharp kunai and sheathed it back in her boot. "No clue. He still doesn't trust me after what I done." she replied in a dejected, broken tone while she glanced at Kakashi. "I wouldn't either." Miyabi growled, still cant believing she was still here after all the suffering she caused.

"I told you, I want to repent for my actions. It is what they would want." Konan backfired, now standing up and looking the eldest Hisashi girl in the eye. Miyabi met her glare with her own, itching to unsheathe her hidden blades and gut the tanned girl in front of her. "After all the shit you done? no fucking way you can. Tell me, are you wanting to repent because you know its the right thing to do and you are truly sorry? or its because your _friends _wanted you too." Miyabi spat, her anger rising by the minute while Konan had fire in her eyes. "Don't you dare dishonor my friends, punk." Konan replied, her anger was also growing at an alarming rate. Asuka and Tsunade quickly got in the way, both were radiating chakra while staring the duo down. "That is enough sis, regardless she is here to help and we need to respect that." Asuka said to her older sister while trying to hold her back. "You said you wanted to repent for what you done right!? THEN BRING MY DADDY BACK!" Miyabi screamed at Konan, tears brimming her eyes while Konan was now staring wide eyed. "MIYABI THATS ENOUGH!" Asuka shouted, she too was on the verge of tears from the mention of Hanzo.

"NO! I WONT TAKE IT! HOW CAN SHE SIT HERE AND NOT ACT LIKE SHE HURT US ASUKA!? SHE TOOK MOMMY AND DADDY FROM US! SHE TOOK SATOSHI AWAY FROM US AND SHE WAS ONLY FIVE FUCKING YEARS OLD! AND SHE THINKS SHE CAN REPENT FOR THAT!? THAT BITCH HAS NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE HERE!" She screamed in a mixture of anger and sobs while Asuka was starting to cry as well. Rin was about to step in until Asuka did the unthinkable, she smacked Miyabi across the face.

Miyabi stood in shock, not believing that her little sister would do such a thing. "I know she did! but aren't you forgetting something!? Saeko was just like her! Don't you remember when Saeko betrayed us and left the village with Orochimaru!? then came back and wanted to kill us!? even daddy had his enemies turn into friends! Uncle Kuai and Uncle Bi-Han were his enemies and they eventually became his allies! his best friends!" she screamed, shocking Miyabi and everyone else in the room.

It was no secret that Hanzo Hisashi's arch nemesis', Kuai "Sub-Zero" Liang and Bi-Han "Noob Saibot" Liang were enemies during the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat games back when the Older Hokages such as Minato Namikaze and Hashirama Senju were around. It was only after realizing that their hate for one another was orchestrated by Quan-Chi and Shinnok, generals of the old satan faction, that the four became best friends.

"I miss them too Miyabi... there hasn't been a passing second that I haven't thought of moms red hair... her obsession with ramen... dads laugh when we played our pranks on him... even Satoshi's giggle when we played with her... I'll never forget what she did to us... but I forgave Konan because that's what daddy would of wanted ... so can't you forgive her Big sis... like me and homura have?... daddy and mommy would want you too..." Asuka wept with tears in her eyes. Miyabi was now out her stupor, her cold face back as she wiped her tears away. She turned to the door, opening it as more tears escaped her eyes. "That's the thing baby sister... I don't know how." Miyabi said sadly before walking out the room.

The mess hall was silent, no one spoke a word while Konan was still standing there with widened eyes. Pain and guilt shot through her heart after hearing those words. She was responsible for making not just the Hisashi sisters, but many other Shinobi and Kunoichi orphans. She sat back down, her gaze kept to the floor while Sakura placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Will she be okay?" The medical kunoichi asked her best friend. Asuka nodded while wiping the tears away with the tissue Rin had giving her. "Yes... she will be fine... she just needs to find her own way of coping with her anger and pain." She replied, sitting back at the table with Tsunade.

Rin sat with them, giving the two a cup of coffee while Kakashi finished his own. He looked at Konan who still had a sad, broken and guilty expression on her face. Weirdly enough, seeing her like that made the copy ninja hurt inside. He decided not to press with the conversation and went back to his book. The mess hall now completely silent with no one wanting to speak.

* * *

_Outside, Sixth Floor of Nazarick_

The sounds of metal clanging against metal, ice shattering and melting, bullets firing and explosions rang from outside as the Shinobi girls were training under the supervision of Chifusa. The Anbu Kunoichi was wearing a loose, low cut red kimono that so low that her large, I-cup sized breasts were almost pushed out and revealed to the outside world. She also had on black guards with black gloves underneath. She had thigh high, navy blue socks and black combat boots. Her body was so busty and curvy that woman from every race or pantheon envied. Even the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite was somewhat envious of Amaterasu's warrior. She had wide birthing hips and thick thighs that looked like she can crush a watermelon with. Her ass was very plump and defined and her breasts were already large but can grow larger thanks to her ability known as "Breast Flow" that can make her tits even bigger than they already were with no limit.

After absorbing the breasts of the three assassins who were sent to kill her from her clan, her breasts became even larger than they were before, reaching all the way to double K, making her tits even bigger than Tsunaade and Rin although it causes back pain for her. Overall, she was so beautiful that it would give a certain goddess of wisdom a run for her money.

She was currently leaning against a cherry blossom tree with Hibari, watching the girls train. Yagyu and Mirai were shooting low velocity bullets at Saeko who began to cut them in half with her katana. Yumi would freeze Homura in a solid block of ice only to have the tanned girl to burst out with her scorpion form and attack the ice princess with her chained kunai, making Yumi use her chakra to create a large wall of ice to block the attack. Fubuki, Ikaruga and Hinata were training one another. The former two sparring with their respective weapons and chakra while Hinata was pushing past her limit to refill their reserves. Lastly was Haruka, Katsuragi and Hikage. Haruka made puppets that was a copy of her and adding the same amount of chakra to them, moving them at random intervals from rows of straight lines to a circle and many different shapes.

Hikage and Katsuragi were in the middle of the puppets, blindfolded and relying solely on chakra and energy sensing to find the real Haruka who was hiding somewhere with the puppets.

"Looking good ladies!" Chifusa said from the sidelines, her dark blue hair dancing in the wind while her golden eyes looked upon the younger girls. Homura narrowed her milky white eyes at Yumi who was in her ice princess form. Both are wearing new variants of their battle attire that are also similar to their fathers own fighting gear. Homura had a golden Mask over her face with her long, black hair tied into a ponytail by a white ribbon similar to Asuka, reached to her thighs. Her school shirt was now replaced by pitch black fighters vest with a red t-shirt underneath. She had on black guards with metal protecting over them with a hidden blade sheathed on the inside for stealth. She also had on metal shoulder guards. Her brown loafers were now replaced with black combat boots and thigh high socks, accompanied by her mini skirt that barely hid her plump ass. Her six katana's were sheathed, three on each one and her chained kunai was in her right hand and her trump card, the demonic sword Nightfire, was sheathed on her back.

Yumi was wearing a blue, low cut figthers vest that showed off her large breasts and cleavage. Her shoulders now had metal pauldrons that were carved into the shape of a lion roaring. Her forearms down to her hands were covered in dark blue guards with white fur. At the end of her forearm, she had metal gloves with razor sharp claws to act as talons for close quarters combat. She also had on pitch black tights that outlined her plump, juicy ass and had on combat boots with fur outlining the top. "Do you think we will fight anyone strong down here?" Homura asked before throwing her kunai at Yumi. The ice princess narrowed her red eyes before jumping backwards, leaving a statue of ice that resembled her to be destroyed by the kunai.

"Who knows, we cannot leave this place without Lord Ainz' permission." Yumi replied before casting a slide of ice and attacking Homura, making the tanned girl use hell port and reappear behind her. "This sucks though! I wanna do something fun rather than staying down here! fuck I really need a beer!" the daughter of hanzo whined as she gripped the katana's between her fingers tighter. Yumi rolled her eyes before disappearing into the ground by melting. She reappeared behind Homura and threw an ice shard at her only for Homura to Hell port again away.

"Can you go one hour without fighting or beer in your system?" Yumi deadpanned to the tanned girl who just growled. "Whatever bub." she said before deactivating Scorpion form and dropped to base level. Yumi followed suit and deactivated Ice Princess, now back to her base form as well. "You know something, I wouldn't mind getting out of the shinobi life after a while." Homura said to Yumi who raised a brow in curiosity.

"The fight loving, flame wielding Homura getting out of the game? I wonder why?" Yumi said sarcastically, earning a glare from her friend. "I'm serious! I love to fight but there's gotta be more than just fighting for your life everyday." she replied, making Yumi listen more to her as she spoke. "We are Shinobi, Homura. I am the heir to the Lin Kuei and you and your sisters are the heirs to the Shirai Ryu." She interjected to Homura who sighed. "I know that, and ill always be a shinobi and one of the leaders of the Shirai Ryu. But there will be some point were I wanna settle down. Run a business like a distillery or a wine company. Have kids and a husband you know?" Homura said to Yumi who listened.

The thought of having children and settling down later in her life did cross the ice princess' mind here and there. However, after Fubuki went missing, to her dad and uncle dying, to her and Fubuki being the last Lin Kuei members alive, she was afraid of commitment with someone of the opposite sex.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Ikaruga and Asuka walked to them. "Whats up little sis?" Homura asked while getting up off the ground. Ikaruga sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache was beginning to form and her clothes were ripped from Hinata sparring with her after Chifusa told them to switch partners. Her breasts were exposed to the world and her skirt was ripped, revealing her black lace panties and fat pussy. "Has anyone seen Miyabi?" Ikaruga asked the duo. Homura raised an eyebrow at the question while Yumi tilted her head. "I thought she was with you guys?" she said in confusion, making Asuka shake her head in denial. "She was, but after an argument she had with Konan, she stormed out the room crying." she replied, making Homura's eyes widen. It surprised her that her cold, bitter older sister actually cried.

She hasn't cried ever since they returned to the fire gardens and saw their family dead. After that, she was indifferent, angry, rage filled and annoyed at anyone she first met. It would take someone time and a lot of patience for her to even acknowledge them.

"Have you checked the sparring room?" She usually goes there to cool off if shes angry." Yumi wondered to the three girls. "No, this wasn't anger. It was actually sadness and pain she was feeling when she left. I don't know where she could be." Asuka replied to her rival and friend. They began to hear footsteps coming towards them, making them turn to see Fubuki and Hinata walking towards them while Saeko was meditating in the middle of the field.

"Are you guys talking about Miyabi?" Fubuki asked in her deep yet dry voice. Asuka nodded in return while Fubuki closed her war fans and sheathed them on her hip. "I... seen... her earlier... she looked really upset..." Hinata said meekily, the shy girl began to slump back more as the others began to look at her. "Did she say where she was going?" Homura interjected before Hinata quickly shook her head and made Ikaruga to sigh. Asuka was beginning to worry about her eldest sister, they way Miyabi was acting right now could make anything set her off. She didn't want her to do something she would regret then end up in Lord Ainz and Queen Albedo's bad graces after everything they done for them.

"We should let her be. Let her cool off in her own way, I don't think she would be able to leave the floor without someone knowing." Yumi voiced out her opinion. Homura was going to interject until Fubuki and Ikaruga nodded. "She's right. We need to continue our training before we are summoned by Lord Ainz." The hybrid Yoma said to the group before taking out her war fans from their sheathe. Asuka sighed in defeat, ready to begin her training after being bed ridden thanks to the Fuma Korin Jutsu. However, a certain blonde came up behind her with a perverted grin.

"COME ON ASUKA LET ME SEE YOUR BIG JUICY TITTIES!" Katsuragi screamed in joy as she wrapped her arms underneath Asuka's and began to grope her breasts. The act made the youngest Hisashi sister to blush madly and began to slightly moan. "Ka... Katsuragi... stop!~" she moaned out in pleasure before Katsuragi pinched her nipples, making Asuka beginning to melt into her. Before they got any further, the blonde was cloncked on the head by the end of a sheathed katana. Everyone looked up to see Saeko with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Knock it off, I'm trying to meditate. Unless you want to spar with me." Saeko said with an evil grin, making Katsuragi and Hinata shudder. It was no secret that Saeko took everything from fights to sparring seriously, giving Miyabi a run for her money. To Saeko, a win was a win no matter how it was obtained. "No thanks I'm good." Katsuragi quickly said before backing away from her and Asuka. Saeko frowned from the act and her smirk vanished from her face. "Tch. Whatever." She said before crossing her arms underneath her bountiful breasts.

Before anyone could get another word in, a large explosion went off that shook the ground violently.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looking into the sky. In the distance, tornado of black, red and purple energy was high in the air. Kakashi, Rin, Sakura and Tsunade ran out into the courtyard where the others were, equally shocked to see that aura. "What is that!?" Katsuragi screamed over the rumble of the ground. Homura and Asuka's eyes widened in shock and immediately ran to the crowd, followed by Yumi and Ikaruga. "Its Miyabi! shes with someone and they are fighting!" The youngest of the Hiashi girls screamed.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they felt another aura near the unfamiliar one and Miaybi. Chifusa and Rin quickly dawned their mask while Kakashi began to put his ero hentai back into his pouch. "She must be in danger! everyone lets move!" Tsuande commanded, racing off into the direction to save their student, friend and sister.

* * *

_An Hour earlier_

Miyabi walked through the dense before her, the twigs snapping underneath her boots and the sound of water rushing from a nearby waterfall was the only sound that greeted her ears.

Her mind was elsewhere at the moment, remembering the argument she had with Konan earlier in the mess hall. How that girl who was saved by her sensei was sitting there like she was one of them. That she hasn't been through the pain that herself, her younger sisters and her friends had been through. Seeing men, woman and children be slaughtered in front of them by the yoma like cattle. That she knew what it felt like to lose her parents and watched her father bleed out in front of her, begging for him not to leave them alone. It made her angry, to feel that Konan had no right to be here. To Miyabi, Konan didn't belong here.

Sighing, she found herself in a small little opening with the river to her right. She sat down on the ground, not caring for the mud staining her clothes and just let he cool air hit her body. 'Can't you forgive her? Big sis... Like Homura and I did? Daddy and mommy would want you too...' the voice of Asuka ran through her head constantly making her frown. 'You don't understand Asuka... dad made me promise that I will keep you and Homura safe... that no harm will come to you again... I failed that once back at Hebijo Academy... I won't fail again.' She thought her self before closing her eyes and trying to calm her nerves.

She felt her heartbeat slow down from the fast paced beat that it was producing. Her nerves were beginning to relax and her breathing was starting to steady. Her mind was beginning to be free of any thoughts until she began to hear voices. Voices that she wanted to forget for so long were now beginning to resurface. The voice of Satoshi, her mother Harumi, her uncles, her Father Hanzo and her best friend Imu.

_'Wow big sis! That's so cool! I wanna be a Shinobi just like you guys when I grow up!' _

_'You kidding me? You're like my sister Imu.'_

_'I know you three will be the best grandmasters of the Shirai Ryu.'_

_'I love you so much my beautiful baby girls.'_

From the outside world, the rocks around Miyabi began to levitate slowly into air before crumbling and turning into dust. Trees were beginning to shake violently and the water in the river was beginning to bend uncontrollably. Although her eyes were closed, Miyabi had tears rolling down her face as the voices got louder and her chakra was getting out of control.

'_There hearts are strong, Hanzo. That's what makes them more of Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei than us.' _

_'I'll always be with you.'_

Her skin was starting to catch on fire and her insides were starting to burn. The tears were falling down her face and her veins began to glow an neon orange hue.

_'You hold a great deal of power in you, Miyabi. More power than you can think.'_

_'Don't worry dad! I'll make sure it's my own power and become strong just like you and mom!'_

_'Daddy please... don't leave us...'_

_'You will always... be mommy's special little girls.'_

_'Take... care... of your sisters Miyabi... finish... what I couldn't... I love you...'_

_'DADDY!'_

_'MOMMY!'_

Miyabi's eyes instantly shot open, the large rocks that were levitating crashed to the ground and the water stopped bending around her. Her skin was back to normal and the orange hue in her veins were gone.

"It... happened again... why do I have to have the same nightmare again..." Miyabi said to her self as her heart was starting to calm down finally. Her moment of relaxation was short lived as she heard a familiar 'shing ' of a katana being unsheathed and pressed against her neck.

She looked up, gazing on the person who had their weapon onto her. She was a short girl with pale skin and purple hair tied into a ponytail held by a black ribbon. She was wearing a jagged, edged chestplate and metal guards around her forearms. She had on a black skirt and black boots that had metal shin guards.

"Who are you?" The girl asked with suspicion in her voice. Miyabi raised an eyebrow as she felt the killing intent radiating on her. She slowly stood up, the katana still held on her neck while Miyabi stood slightly over the girl. "I mean you no harm. I'm just meditating." Miyabi said in a half life which judging by the girls expression, didn't buy.

"Bullshit. That power you were using was high level. I'll ask again. Who are you." The little girl demanded once more, making Miyabi narrow her eyes. "My name is Miyabi alright? My friends and I are staying down here thanks to Lord Ainz' and Queen Albedo. We have full support to be on the sixth floor." Miyabi replied, hoping that she wouldn't have to kick this little girls ass into next week. The purple haired girl's eyes slightly widened at the mention of Ainz Ooal Gown and his wife Albedo before she tightened her grip on her sword, pressing it harder on her neck and slightly spilling blood.

"Lord Ainz would never let unknowns in his home. Don't lie to me again bitch. This is your last chance. Who are you and how did you get down here." The girl spat. Miyabi's anger was rising at an alarming rate from the girl calling her a bitch. "Call me that again, and I'll kick your ass." Miyabi said in a dangerous tone as she clenched her fists in anger. The girl sighed as she winded up her arms to decapitate the twenty one year old. "I'm sorry about this but you brought this on yourself!" The girl screamed as she was going to quickly kill Miyabi.

Miyabi's eyes flashed red as she raised her right forearm, blocking the attack with her guards. The girl was surprised and briefly let her guard down, allowing Miyabi to wind up and punch the girl hard in her face. The girl flew back a decent distance away, crashing into a tree and almost snapping it in half. "I'm telling you, back off." Miyabi said with a glare, hoping she didn't have to hurt someone who was presumably close to Lord Ainz.

The girl let out a snarl and grabbed her katana again, getting into a stance and ready to fight. Miyabi began to grin as she unsheathed dawn splitter from her back. "Good. I can use a challenge." She said with a grin before rushing towards the girl. She jumped into the air, doing a front flip with dawn splitter radiating energy. She striked downward, the blow being blocked from the girls own katana but was also pushed back into the dirt.

The purple haired girl gritted her teeth before using magic to send out a powerful gust of air, pushing Miyabi back a few yards away. Without wasting anytime, the purple girl rushed towards her. The purple haired girl spun in a clock wise turn, her katana extended hoping to slit the Kunoichi's throat. Miyabi leaned away from the blade before rolling to the side to gain distance from the girls attack. Miyabi again slashed downward, the energy radiating from her sword began to grow as well as her annoyance from the girl blocking her attack and kicked her away.

"That all you got." The girl said in a somewhat mocking tone, making Miyabi even more angered. "Shadow clone Jutsu." She said underneath her breath, casting two clones of herself and catching the girl in shock. "I don't even need my full power to beat you weakling." Miyabi said with a grin as she stood with one of the clones. They rushed forward, attacking the girl from all angles and pushing her back. The purple haired girl gritted her teeth as she tried to jump backward to gain distance and use magic. However, the eldest Hisashi daughter kept to her like glue and delivered an axe kick, dazing the enemy while the clones began to punch and slash her body up, making her cry out in pain.

"I'm getting bored here. So let me end this." Miyabi said cockily as she used her father's technique known as Hell port to disappear into fire. The clones dispersed and the girl was trying to catch her breath as multiple cuts and bruises were covering her body from the clones. She stood silently, keeping her eyes open to see Miyabi again. The eldest daughter of Hanzo re appeared behind her, kicking her in the back with her feet before disappearing again and re appearing in front of her, punching and breaking her nose.

The purple haired girl flew back, now wheezing and coughing up blood as her katana dropped to the ground. "Never underestimate the power of Shirai Ryu." Miyabi stated as she was about to knock the girl unconscious. However, the purple haired girl growled as her body began to emit a light green aura. "I will not lose to you!" She screamed as her aura exploded and flew Miyabi into a tree, dazing her and causing her head to slowly bleed. Miyabi stood in shock from the girls power until she suddenly vanished, re appearing beside her and delivering a devastating punch to her and sent her back into the water with her head bleeding more.

The purple haired girl gritted her teeth in pain, feeling a couple of her ribs broken from the kunoichi's kick to her back earlier. She was about to check to see if the ninja was incapacitated until she heard a female voice call out to her. "Kurumi! What's going on here!?" The voice said, making the purple haired girl to see her sister and another girl

"Yuki. Xenovia. I was just training until I felt this power rushing out of no where. I came to see what it was from and i saw this girl sitting here. I tried to bring her in since Lord Ainz wouldn't let anyone in his home besides his family." Kurumi replied to her sister and friend. Xenovia titled her head while Yuki looked around the area and noticed the extensive damage as of a missile striked the surrounding area. "Where is She now?" Yuki asked her younger sister while Xenovia was ready to bring out durundal.

"I knocked her into the river. She might be knocked out after I used a lot of my magic reserve on her." Kurumi finished telling the duo. However, they noticed the ground begin to shake violently and the water turning from its blue colour to a dense red. The heat in the air picked up as if they were standing in a volcano. "What is this!?" Xenovia said in shock as she took durundal out from its pocket dimension.

The river exploded as the girl Kurumi was talking about shot into the air. Fourteen pitch black wings protruded from her back and her hair changed from its pure white to pitch black with a blood red strand of hair in the middle. Her eyes were also blacker than the night and her veins were black as tar. "THATS IT! NOW IM MAD!" Miyabi screamed as she rushed the trio with immense speed.

Kurumi was unable to dodge the attack in time and was kicked the chest by Miyabi, the force was so powerful that it shattered her armour like glass and sent her flying. Yuki was in shock before rage began to settle in after seeing her sister injured like that. "How dare you!" She shouted as she rushed Miyabi with her katana's drawn. Miyabi smirked as her arms were wrapped in blood red fire and swiped upwards, sending the scolding fire to Yuki. The bluenette gritted her teeth before jumping back and onto a tree, using her momentum to push her to Miyabi even faster.

However, the transformed kunoichi simply side stepped away and jumped into the air, spinning her body and kicking Yuki in the face and sent her into a tree with so much force that it almost knocked her out. Her body landed beside Kurumi who was also completely knocked from that attack. Xenovia growled as she charged Durundal with holy energy. "Let's see you match against Durundal!" She screamed as she did a side flip and sent of wave of dense energy to Miyabi. It struck the area Miyabi stood and exploded, shaking the ground and causing dust and dirt to fly everywhere. "I doubt she would survive that." Xenovia said with a sigh as Yuki and Kurumi stood up and walked beside her.

However, their faces turned into horror as the dust settled and revealed Miyabi who was standing there bloody and scratched all over her body and her clothes were shredded but she still stood tall. "Is that.. all you got." Miyabi said before coughing out a tiny bit of blood. "How!? That attack should of killed you! No one can with stand the power of durundal!" Xenovia exclaimed in shock. Miyabi grinned as her sword was radiating black energy. "My sword is the demonic sword Dawn Splitter. Crafted by the evil sorcerer Quan Chi and given to my father when he was a revenant. It devours pure energy and consumes it into its own with no limit. I can cut through the very fabric of space as long as I have the right energy." Miyabi finished as Dawn Splitter was ready to fire.

"It was fun." Miyabi said cockily before swiping downward, sending a huge power wave towards the girls. The girls gritted their teeth and used all their magic to channel into their weapons to send their own combined energy wave to the kunochi. The result was that of a beam clash, one of pitch black energy and the other a pure blue. "Futile." Miyabi said with a cocky grin as she added more of her chakra to the sword.

The girls skin on their hand was slowly being burned off, revealing muscles and tendons as their attack was pushing them back. "I can't hold it!" Kurumi screamed as she felt her magic slowly slipping. The girls were trying desperately to hold back the energy until it was mysteriously sliced in half and dispersed. They looked behind them, seeing the Ghost Rider, Venom, Rias, Mio and the Others ready to fight.

"Who are you. In the name of Rias Gremory I demand you answer this instant." Rias demands to the kunoichi who snarled. She really didn't like those type of people and this Rias was already pissing her off. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare." Miyabi said with a grin, nervous in side as she felt the Ghost Riders power was similar to her father when he was a revenant of the netherrealm.

Rias raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she opened her hand, a swirling ball of red energy in her palms as she kept her gaze on her. "Last chance. Who are you." She demanded. Miyabi took a look at the new comers, a black humanoid creature who was staring at her with a weird sense of lust, a blonde haired woman who was hiding behind said creature, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes wielding a French bastard sword, a girl with auburn hair stylized into twin pig tails, a curvy girl with a sadistic grin and her hair was into a long black pony tail, a silver haired goth loli, a little blonde girl who was shivering behind another little girl with white hair who looked at Miyabi with immense fear.

The Kunoichi smirked as she felt her nervousness slip away as the result. "I don't think you are in any position to ask me of anything, _Rias Gremory. _Half of your friends don't even look like capable warriors." She said with a grin, causing the other red head beside Rias' eye to twitch and the humanoid to growl. "**You honestly think you can win against all of us." **It said with over confidence in its voice.

However, the white haired girls eyes began to widen in fear as she picked up even more energies. The red head beside Rias noticed this and knelt down to her. "What's wrong Koneko." She asked in worry as the white haired loli began to shiver. "Mio... there's more... a lot more.. their power... feels like hers... like senjutsu... but denser... denser than my sisters own power..." she muttered in terror as Mio's eyes widened.

"Everyone heads up! I think she has allies!" Mio shouted to the group was now on high alert. Suddenly, shadows began to appear in the dirt from seemingly no where as three different girls appeared with anger on their faces as they shot out from the dirt. One was wearing a black frilly outfit that looked like the Victorian era and red lines were dancing around her face.

The second was a girl wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and a green skirt and black leggings. Her right hand carried a katana and her eyes were glowing red with three tomoe spinning inside.

The final was a girl dressed in a black school uniform with milky white eyes and wearing a golden mask over the bottom half of her face. Her right hand was clutching a flaming chained kunai and the left had a tanto. Ice began to form and shot up into the air from the ground and began to form into a female shape. After a few seconds, it shattered and revealed a woman with pale skin, red eyes and winter fighting attire.

The group of devils were shocked and somewhat nervous as they saw Miyabi's allies arriving to assist her. Meanwhile, Venom was busy eye fucking the beautiful girls that were appearing in front of him. The last group arrived by a smoke bomb, anger in their eyes while the girl wearing a yellow cardigan and a red mask went and clonked Miyabi on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for Asuka!?" Miyabi shouted as she rubbed the bump forming on her head. "It's for running off like that and getting into a fight you big dummy!" The baby sister of the The Hisashi trio exclaimed in anger.

The devils all sweat dropped, their nervousness completely gone and was just down right confused. Miyabi was going to retaliate until the girl with the piercing red eyes gave her a death glare while the older ones narrowed their eyes. "That's enough! Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't let my students harm you." A girl wearing a dark green haori said with anger in her voice.

The tension raised again as the two groups evaluated one another to see who would make the first move. "She is an Unknown in my uncles home. I highly doubt ANY of you had clearance to enter here." Mio replied to the ninja group. The man with white hair narrowed his one eye at her before speaking. "Did any of you stop to think that he let us down here." He stated to the devils.

"It did. But for you to be on the sixth floor does raise some suspicion. Normally he places visitors on the seventh floor with a Demiurge." Rias quipped back to the Shinobi who sighed. "Were telling you it's the truth." The girl with dark green blue hair similar to Kalawarner said with annoyance in her voice. The devils didn't look convinced and readied themselves to fight.

"What do we do sensei?" Sakura asked as she began to cover her hands in chakra. Tsunade sighed as herself, Rin, Kakashi, Chifusa and Konan began to walk while the students followed closely behind. "We fight." She responded as the two groups began to rush one another, ready to battle. Kakashi jumped into the air, raising his arm back and ready to fight the black humanoid. However...

"THATS ENOUGH!" A loud, thunderous voice shouted throughout the sixth floor followed by sixth tier Telekinesis magic to stop everyone in their paths. They all looked to the sky and saw Ainz Ooal Gown floating in the air with his wives Shalltear and Albedo. "U-u-uncle!?" Rias, Mio, Maria, Venom and the Rider exclaimed in shock, the symbiote seeping back into its host while the skin from the Rider reformed again and shocked in the Shinobi in return.

Ainz sighed as he pinched his chin with his boney hand. "Forgive me, this is my undoing. I wished you all could meet upon better circumstances." He apologized as Shalltear deactivated the Telekinesis spell. Albedo smiled as a purple magic circle appeared beneath her feet, followed by snapping her fingers and the injuries upon Miyabi, Kurumi, Yuki and Xenovia to heal instantly.

"Okay I'm confused. Can someone explain what's going on?" Homura asked as she dropped the scorpion form and went to bass form with Yumi. "I'll explain everything back inside my office. Please follow me." He requested to the groups who begrudgingly followed with the the Overlord of death. Albedo sighed as she casted a large magic circle over the destroyed area, pumping her magic power into it and restored the area before following her husband to his office.

_Office of Ainz Ooal Gown, Great Tomb Of Nazarick, Underworld _

Everyone was now sitting inside Ainz' personal office, the hokages were standing in front of his desk with their arms crossed.

Kakashi was sitting on the couch, reading his ero porn again while Sakura was giving glares of jealousy to the devil girls chest. 'It was bad enough with Hinata and Saeko but come on! Why does the universe hate me for having small boobs!' She screamed on the inside. Issei and Basara were sitting on the couch beside Mio and Rias who were listening intently. After Ainz was finishing his story, everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Okay hold up, you are telling us that these guys are real ninja? Blessed by Amaterasu herself?" Issei asked his uncle who sighed before nodding. "Affirmative. I kept them in Nazarick so the devil populace doesn't do anything to harm them." Ainz replied to his nephew before Rin spoke. "I apologize on the behalf of my students and my allies. We do not take kindly to those who wish to harm our own." She said to the demon who was gaining a perverted grin from seeing Rin's massive bust. That was until Koneko and Yuki punched him in the face.

"Pervert." They both deadpanned, causing the kunoichi to sweat drop while Kakashi was still reading his ero porn. "I'm sorry..." Issei muttered as depressing clouds formed over his head, making the kunoichi now drop to the floor. "Is he always like this." Miyabi asked in disgust while Irina giggled. "He's not so bad when you get to know him." She responded to the girl who shook her head at him.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I am Chifusa Manyuu, Anbu from Konoha Village." Chifusa said with a bow.

"Rin. Grandmaster Of Hebijo Academy." The girl simply stated to the devils who sweat dropped.

"I'm... h-hinata hyuga... p-please to meet you..." the dark haired girl stated before looking away with shyness.

"Fubuki Liang. That's my sister Yumi. We are both Jounin kunoichi of the Lin Kuei." The girl in the frilly black dress said while her sister smiled brightly at the group. The devils caught on to their power was somewhat different but still the same and identical. Saeko sighed in exasperation before speaking.

"Saeko Busujima. Anbu kunoichi Of Hebijo Academy." She said with a glare that made the devils tense in nervousness.

"Don't mind her. She's just not friendly of new people. I'm Asuka Hisashi. The girl wearing the black school uniform is my sister Homura and you already met my big sister, Miyabi." She said with a smile. Homura nodded to the devils with a smile on her face while Miyabi only kissed her teeth before looking away.

"I'm Ikaruga. That's my team Katsuragi, Hibrai, Sakura and Hikage." She pointed to the girls who smiled and waved except Hikage who gave an emotionless nod to the group. 'She's just like Koneko and Yuki.' The devils thought to themselves.

"Tsunade. I'm the Hokage of Konoha Village ." She said with a smile before Kakashi just flipped a page in his book. "Kakashi Hatake." He simply said before going back to his porn. Everyone sweat dropped while Haruka sighed. "Don't mind sensei, when he reads its almost impossible to get him out. I'm Haruka, Jounin of Hebijo Academy. That's Konan. A new friend of ours. There's also Yagyu, Mirai, Genko and Senko but they took heavy damage during our battle. You will meet them some other time after they leave the medical bay." She said with a grin while purposely leaving out the fact Konan was an enemy not to long ago.

Issei was drooling at the sight of so many girls in front of them, especially Chifusa and Tsunade who's tits were the largest. That was until Venom shot a tendril out and smacked him in the back of the head. '**Focus you moron. You didn't let me eat today so I'm extra cranky.' **Venom said to his host followed by a sadistic laugh in his head, making Issei growl in annoyance, 'you just had like seven human brains! What more could you want!?' He yelled through their link, making Venom snarl. **'Hmm I don't know... oh yeah now I remember! THAT DAMN OH HENRY YOU PROMISED ME DURING BREAKFAST!' **Venom shot back to Issei who narrowed his eyes. 'I told you Koneko ate it already!' He replied to Venom to just let out a 'Tch.' before going quiet.

Ainz looked over to his nephew and saw him focusing on something, knowing it was the organism known as Venom. "Now that introductions are out the way. I have called you all here for an important matter. Please honey, if you may." Ainz asked Albedo who left the room through a gold door. After a few seconds, she came back with Rosswiesse who was holding a small yet thick metal hammer with magic. "It is good to see you again, Lord Ainz." Rosswiesse greeted to the Overlord who nodded.

"It is good to see you too Rosswiesse. I must apologize for Odin to leave you in the underworld. You are more than welcome to stay here until he comes for you or you find a home of your own." Ainz continued to Rosswiesse who looked like she was about to burst into tears. "It... is fine... Lord Ainz... thank you..." she said meekily, making Miyabi and Sakura face palm. 'SHES JUST LIKE HINATA!' They screamed in their heads.

Akeno giggled in humor while Homura just sighed. "What's with the hammer?" Chifusa asked the Overlord who used magic to rest the hammer on his desk. The silver hammer was radiating dense, godly aura that made everyone in the room drawn to it. Except for Kakashi who was still reading his ero porn. "I present to you, Mjolnir or better known as Thor's Hammer. Given to us as a peace offering by Lord Odin of the Asgardians. The devils and I have no use for such things considering we are already gods. So we hand it down to one of you. However, you just be worthy to even pick it up." Ainz said to the group who was shocked to hear a god artifact was in the room.

"And who ever possess it... becomes a god." Tsunade asked the Overlord who only nodded in return. "Please, we ask that one of you try to pick up the hammer." Rosswiesse spoke to the group who stood up eagerly with anticipation in their eyes. However, a couple of them disagreed with the notion. "I must decline the offer. After everything I have done, I am not worthy to hold such an honour. Forgive me." Konan said before bowing to the group. 'That eliminates the possibility of her becoming a god. I still can't trust her so easily.' Ainz thought to himself.

"I also wish to decline." Fubuki was next to bow, the day she sent her little sister into the bottom of a frozen lake still haunted her and was fresh in her mind. One by one, Haruka, Hikage, Rin, Katsuragi, Gasper, Koneko, and Saeko opted out of the proposal, not believing they were worthy while Saeko wanted to be stronger with her own power rather than outside forces.

"Very well. I thank you for your honesty. The rest of you. Step forward." Ainz said to the group who stepped to his desk while Kakashi still read his ero porn on the couch. "One of you may try when ready." Ainz continued as the group was in baited breath. Rias was the first to try, yanking with all her might but the hammer didn't even budge. Sighing in defeat, she sat back down on the couch. Akeno and Maria were next, using their strength and magic to enhance but the hammer also didn't move. "Oh my, I guess I'm not worthy of wielding such power~" Akeno giggled before sitting back down with Rias.

Ikaruga grabbed onto the hammer, pulling it with all her strength and was surprised that the hammer slightly moved before it stopped again. "Interesting. You may go." Ainz told the girl who nodded and say back down. Issei tried next and covered his hand in Venom, pulling but the hammer didn't move. "I knew it." Shalltear said between coughs as if she needed to clear her throat, making him sigh with depressing clouds form over his head. "Aw man... their goes my idea of being a Harem god." He pouted, making Venom growl in annoyance and Miyabi to narrow her eyes in disgust.

This went on for a little while, each and everyone one trying to see who was worthy of holding the hammer and becoming a god. So far, only Irina, Ikaruga, Sakura, Hinata, Kurumi, Tsunade and Chifusa were the only ones who made it slightly budge. Asuka was next to try, her hands were sweating nervously and her body was slightly shaking. "Relax little one. It is just a simple test." Albedo said to the kunoichi to try and calm her down. Asuka nodded and took a deep breath, calming her nerves slightly and slowly reached for the hammer. 'Come on asuka.. I know you can do it.' Miyabi thought to herself as she and Homura watched her little sister intently. She gripped her hand onto the handle, beginning to pull with all her might. The hammer began to budge, slowly being lifted off the desk as lightning began to spark.

She only reached a couple of millimeters off the desk before it dropped back onto the desk wth an audible thump, making everyone sigh in disappointment. "It is alright, little one. You were the closest out of everyone to getting it. For that, you have my respect." Ainz said to the girl, the act making Asuka shocked to hear that she earned the respect of a powerful being such as Ainz Ooal Gown.

Homura, Miyabi and Basara were the last to try, resulting in the same outcome as the hammer didn't move. Everyone was glum with sadness and disappointment while Ainz sighed. "It is just as a feared. None of you are worthy. Why? I don't know." He continued as everyone had their own reasons why they weren't worthy or what was holding them back.

The door opened that lead outside to the halls, revealing Aine, Yurishia, Tearju and Celis who were wearing regular clothing. Sakura instantly took one look at Yurishia and her eyes widened in shock and rage. 'WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME!? HER TITS ARE FREAKING BIGGER THAN TSUANDE!' She screamed in her head, jealousy coming off her in waves while Yurishia ignored her. Little did Sakura know, that there was a certain queen of baldien who had tits even bigger that Yurishia.

"Oh hey Basara!" Tearju said happily as she skipped over to the Daedric Prince who smiled and patted her head. "What's up kiddo." He replied with a gentle smile which didn't go unnoticed by Miyabi and Asuka. Tearju pouted and pushed his hand away from him. "Can you stop that!? I'm not a kid!" She said with an adorable pout on her face and her cheeks puffed. 'SO FREAKING CUTE!' Everyone thought to themselves, except Kakashi who was STILL reading his ero porn.

"Hello again Ainz. I apologize for the interruption but Tearju picked up on something strange." Aine said in a serious tone which made Ainz and Albedo interested. "What is the situation." He said in a serious matter, although he had a feeling what was happening. Tearju pulled away from Basara and pulled out her tac pad, clicking through multiple files before speaking. "I was in the nerve center with Miyuri and Aki today researching and studying new types of magic and medicine. However, my computer began to go haywire as random intervals of energy began to appear originating from E-Rantel pushing to here knocking out communication arrays in the process." She finished as the group began to get more interested.

"If you can pinpoint when the first interval occurred, you will find the first time it began and the communications was shut down in that area." Issei was the next to speak while Tearju shook her head. "I already tried that. The intervals and frequency this energy radiates is a bit tricky to pinpoint. If you may come to the center with me, I can narrow it down with your help." She replied to her friend who nodded.

"We will go as well. I need to take every precaution to ensure this isn't a threat to my students." Tsunade said to the group as Rin, Chifusa and the girls began to stand. "I'll go outside and meet back up with Raynare and Kalawarner. See if there's anything strange happening." Aine and Celis spoke before they teleported to Lilith. The devils began to stand up as well with Ainz sighing. "Very well. Let's be off." He stated before using greater teleportation to send them all to the nerve center on the eighth floor.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was still sitting on the couch, reading his ero porn without a care in the world. The door opened again, the smell of coffee and biscuits wafted into her nose as a homuncli maid rolled in a cart of sweets and coffee. "Would you like some coffee sir?" The maid asked politely, receiving no answer from the copy ninja. The maid sweat dropped and tried again, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me sir." She tried again while giving him a gentle push, getting Kakashi out his world and look at the girl. "Hmm? Oh yes sure." He replied before bookmarking and closing his book.

He looked around the office and noticed everyone left. "Where did everyone go?" He asked himself before a hot cup of coffee was giving to him. "Would that be all, sir?" The maid asked Kakashi who took a small sip of coffee. He looked to the desk and saw the odd hammer sitting on it. "Yeah one question, what's that?" He said while pointing to the hammer. The maid looked at the hammer before speaking. "I have no recollection of such a thing sir. Now if you will excuse me." She bowed and left the room while leaving the cart of sweets.

The anticipation and curiosity got the better of Kakashi as he stood up and walked to the desk, feeling the power come off the hammer in waves. He observed the odd looking hammer before noticing the writing on the side. "He who is worthy shall be granted the power of Thor. Huh." He said out loud as he took another sip of coffee. Sighing in defeat and curiosity taking the better of him, he rested the coffee mug on the desk, slowly putting his hands on the handle and closed his eyes.

The power radiating through Kakashi was felt through waves as he slowly began to add strength and lift the hammer. He was met with some resistance but the hammer began to budge. The power began to grow larger as the memories of his father began to play in his head when he spoke to him around the fire when he died from Pain.

_'Father... I always wanted to ask you something... why did you willingly ignore the village code and saved your comrades... you knew if you let them die... no one in the village would condem you... instead you were disgraced... dishonoured... killed... and it made me so bitter... angry... and sad...'_

_'I see you have some trouble too huh son.'_

_'Yeah... but I see now father... you did what you thought was right... you knew what the outcome would be... and yet you saved your friends lives over the code... and I'm so proud of you for it.'_

_'Kakashi... my son... would you rather be a good man... or a perfect soldier.'_

_'I ask my self that question every day father... and I still don't know...'_

_'A perfect soldier follows the rules to the letter. That he will do anything and everything to ensure his mission is a success. But a good man will have morals. Morals that he will have for his family, his friends, allies and the world before him. That one act of kindness, the one act of bravery and strength can make one person smile. To see that in a world of darkness, that small patch of hope is still here. That is what makes us Shinobi.'_

He began to pull harder, his chakra began to radiate with the power of the hammer and intertwine with it, connecting through his very body as lightning began to crackle from the hammer. His eyes were still closed, his breathing steady as he remembered being engulfed by the green light to bring him back to the land of the living and his father looking peaceful.

_'You must have unfinished business back home. I'm so grateful we had time to talk.. and I'm thankful I can see my son once again. You no longer need to be shackled by your past... and with your forgiveness.. I can move on in peace and finally see your mother again... I love you son.'_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed as he used every last strength to lift the hammer, lightning began to erupt from him and the hammer and began to dance around the room. He added every ounce of strength into pulling the hammer, lightning crackled around him more and his right eye began to glow blue. After a few more seconds, a sonic boom erupted in the room, pushing the furniture back into the wall and destroying the lights and casting the room into darkness.

Ainz and the group from earlier teleported back into the room after sensing the aura skyrocket. They gazed upon the room and saw the furniture crashed into the marble wall and the lights destroyed. However, a pale blue was standing near the desk radiating a mixture of godly power and chakra. "Is that... who I think it is..." Chifusa and Tsunade said in disbelief as they recognized the chakra signature.

The light began to die with the lightning and revealed Kakashi. His hair was now crackling with small bolts of lightning and his body was covered in lightning that was beginning to die down. In his right hand was the hammer and his left was hovering with a kunai. His right eye was now back to normal after turning bright blue and his left was uncovered, showing his sharingan. His aura was a perfect mixture of chakra and godly power, allowing him to use both elements simultaneously. His body was now more defined and muscular, not looking like a body builder but just the perfect balance between athletic and muscle.

Kakashi Hatake had became the first Shinobi Asgardian god.

Konan looked at the copy ninja in wonder. His aura screamed power and calmness. Weirdly enough, she thought he was also attractive when both of his eyes were exposed. She shook her head wildly to fight the small but noticeable blush on her cheeks before Ainz spoke. "Kakashi.. you lifted the hammer..." he said between stutters. Even he was at a lost for words witnessing the sight before him.

"Yeah.. I.. I did." Kakashi replied as he was staring at himself. "You do realize... you are a god now." Tsunade commented as she and Rin stepped beside Ainz. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in shock and curiosity after hearing those words. "I'm a god now?" He asked, making everyone sweat drop. "Yes you are sensei— Wait did you even listen to us when we tried to lift it!?" Sakura shouted to the copy ninja who scratched the back of his head nervously. "Nope sorry." He replied without a care in the world, now making everyone drop to the floor.

'REALLY!?' Everyone had the same thought go through the head after hearing the lazy ninja. Before anyone could get another word in, an explosion rocked the room slightly and dust dropped onto his desk. A faint magic signature was picked up and a deathly chakra aura that made the Shinobi tense. "No way... that can't be..." Hinata said as she prayed that wasn't who she thought it was outside.

A message spell came near all their ears and Miyuri screamed to them. "THE UNDERWORLD IS UNDER ATTACK. LARGE BEASTS ARE TERRIFYING AND SLAUGHTERING THE CIVILIANS!" She screamed as the others were now alert. Ainz quickly took his mirror out and checked the situation, everyone else looking behind him to see what is the issue. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of humanoid creatures were killing the civilians and guards in Lilith. On top of a building was a large beam of energy shooting into the sky, a portal opened and out came more of the beasts.

A man in green robes and a golden horned helmet smiled evilly as the deathly screams of men, women, and children were music to his ears. Ainz, Albedo, Rosswiesse and Shalltear instantly recognized the man and scowled, an aura of death seeped out of the and Ainz' eyes began to burn. "Loki. He actually did it." He spat with anger.

"And the yoma.. I thought we got rid of them back at the academy after Pain died. The only other option is that Obito is still alive." Chifusa added as she unsheathed her katana and slid her mask on. "Where is my mother Miyuri?" Issei asked through the message spell to the older lunatique sister. "She is on her way with Jin and the devil kings. A perverted old man is with them too. Aki, Landred, Asia, Reiri and Chisato is with me and Tearju back in the nerve center. " She responded as The girls in the background were busy treating patients that were teleported in by Celis.

"How long before they get there." Basara asked as he took off his chain and wrapped it around his arm. Miyuri was silent for a minute before responding. "About ten to twenty minutes. I'll stay here with Tearju and the others and be your eyes in the sky. I have full access to the city and its database. I'd get moving now! Mieri and Azuki just arrived with Yurishia and the girls up top and they need help!" Miyuri shouted before cutting off the message spell.

"Go now. I'll remain here until the others come. But you need to buy everyone" Ainz got up and teleported with Albedo and Shalltear to his vault to meet Pandora's Actor. Venom began to seep out of Issei and covered him whole, morphing into Eddies form in the process. Basara caught on fire and his skin flaked away, revealing the Ghost Rider and Brynhildr on his arm.

"Any tips to defeating these yoma you call them." Rias asked the hokage and grandmasters who were ready to fight. "They are fast but stupid. Don't underestimate them because they are deadly." Rin said coldly as she took uprising out it's sheathe, making the devils have goosebumps from its holy aura. "Is everyone ready?" Mio asked the group who nodded in response. She casted a teleportation rune undernetah everyone's feet and teleported them to Lilith to begin the counter assault.

_Lilith, Underworld _

The sounds of screaming, crying and flesh being ripped apart rang throughout downtown Lilith. The yoma flew down to the streets, throwing dark chakra at the cars and pedestrians who were trying to run away in terror. Children were left on the street crying and guards were being slaughtered like wheat in a field.

"Where the fuck is everyone!?" Raynare screamed as she threw a light spear at a group of yoma, the spear exploded inside the yoma and incinerated the others into nothing but charred flesh. "Azuki and I are trying to lead the pedestrians away but it's a massacre down here." Kalawarner replied through a message spell before dodging an attack from the yoma.

"I'm trying to fend off as much as I can here with the girls but I can use some help!" Celis screamed as she was flying in the air in her scale mail with Aine and Yurishia. Aine scowled as she took out her assault rifle, firing at the yoma and shooting them in the head. "This is getting annoying now! They just don't quit!" Yurishia shouted over the gunshots as she used her particle cannons to kill the yoma easily.

"Celis you have a squad coming in from behind." Miyuri said through her message spell, making the girl scowl. "Ddraig put more of my magicka into my boosters. I can't risk them letting them get to us." Celis said to her partner. [**Roger. Sending now. BOOST!] **Ddraig's voice boomed as she felt herself get faster. "I'll be back!" She screamed to Yurishia and Aine before dipping away and flew down into the city, the yoma were hot on her tail as she flew between buildings hoping to lose them.

"Raynare you have more incoming to the way of your position." Miyuri said through the message spell to the fallen devil hybrid who scowled and looked to see a massive horde rushing to her. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" She screamed before throwing a large light spear at the group and incinerated them all. Celis flew above her, the yoma still behind her and began to catch up. She boosted herself forward and turned around, her aura skyrocketing as she drew her fist back. "DRAGON SHOT!" She screamed as she threw the dragonic magic at them, exploding on impact and destroying the office building windows.

She then heard a large roar, making her look to the portal and see a gigantic, muscular creature the size of a three story building dressed in gold armor and had four arms. "Ddraig, What type of armor is that." She asked her partner who growled. **[i do not know. I believe it's asgardian in nature but I'm picking up faint signatures of Mirurmirs scales.] **he responded, shocking his host in the process.

Meanwhile, Yurishia and Aine were still high in the sky, seeing the same large beast who began to come out the portal. "We need to keep his attention on us. If he gets to anywhere populated it will be a genocide." Aine said to Yurishia who nodded in agreement before switching her cannons to the diffiental frame. She aimed her cannons and fired, the energy beam tore through the beasts armor and cut its legs off, making in let out a blood curdling screech in pain.

Large black wings erupted from its body, covered in dark green puss and stunk horribly. "Okay that's just unfair." Aine deadpanned before her and Yurishia sped off with the beast flying after them. They flew back to the street, passing by the many buildings while the beast kept on them. "Hey Miyuri? Any ideas here?" Yurishia asked the Lunatique sister who was silent before she responded. "Get back to the area where Kalawarner is. Issei and the others are about to arrive with the Shinobi." She replied before going quiet, making the girls nod to each other and shoot off back to the Main Street.

Meanwhile, Kalawarner was having a tough time dealing with the yoma and saving the citizens. "You know some back up would be awesome right now!" Azuki shouted as she did a spinning axe kick using hawk, crushing a yoma into nothing but a bloody pulp. "For once I actually agree with you." Mieri replied with a deadpanned tone before slamming her sword into the ground and split the ground open, letting the yoma fall into the dark depths before she closed crack again. Raynare regrouped with the trio and fought along side them, throwing light spear after light spear at the yoma.

As they looked behind them, they noticed a large horde rushing towards them. Their aura was think and menacing as they gazed upon the girls with eagerness and hunger. "I'm getting annoyed." Kalawarner spat as she readied herself to fight with Azuki and Mieri. However, lightning struck the ground and vapourized half of the horde into ash. The rest were slaughtered by ice shards and red orbs or destruction.

They turned around, seeing Rias and the devils along with the Shinobi. "Sorry we are late. It takes a lot out of me to teleport a large group." Mio said meekily while Rin nodded. "The yoma are restless. We need to get this done and over with before they build their nests." Rin spat as she took out Uprising from its sheathe.

"I'm just glad you guys are all here." Azuki said with a chuckle until a very angry voice came through the message spell. "THATS ALL FINE AND DANDY BUT A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE AWESOME!" Celis screamed as she, Yurishia and Aine banked a corner with the beast still following them. "Beserkers. They're armor is tough to crack." Tsuande spat as she and Sakura walked forward from the group.

"You know how to beat this thing?" Rias inquired to the hokage who nodded. "Yes I do. Just stand back and get ready when I tell you." Tsuande commanded as she and Sakura stopped a couple of feet ahead of the group who got their magic ready. Celis, Yurishia and Aine flew down and hovered over the street, flying towards the hokage and medical Kunoichi. They began to cover their hands in dense chakra, the green aura covered their hands as they prepared themselves.

As they got closer, the trio flew back into the air, leaving the beast who mindlessly flew towards the group. Without another second, Sakura and Tsunade punched the berserker hard in its face, creating a sonic boom and its body to fly upwards with the armor cracking. "Now!" She screamed as the body was now visible. Everyone charged and attack and shot it towards the yoma, completely obliterating it in the process.

The surrounding yoma screamed in anger as they witnessed their own die. The group of devils, Daedra, angel, Shinobi, heroes, Maken elites and liberators readied themselves for the counter attack as Venom released a blood curdling roar into the sky.

Together, they beganthe counter attack and Save Lilith.

**And that's a wrap! Now, a couple of things I want to explain. One, this chapter and the next will be like the New York battle of Avengers 2012. **

**Also, the reason why I made Kakashi think of his father during he picked up the hammer is I feel that Kakashi's dad played a huge role in who the man he is today and I wanted to explore that rather than saying fuck it and have him pick the hammer up for shits and giggles. The reason why I made Irina ALMOST pick up the hammer is cause she's a reincarnated angel. That's literally it. **

**also, expect a rivalry between Miyabi, Yuki and Kurumi. I didn't nerf yuki and Kurumi or made Miyabi really op. Im going to explain who hers, asuka's and Homura's mother is. The red hair and ramen should be a hint lol.**

**I also wanted to explore Miyabi and her past Trauma after the pain altercation. I won't bash Konan at all but what's going on between the Hisashi girls and Konan will pave the way for Konan to fall in love with Kakashi and The Hisashi girls to fall in love with Issei and Basara. **

**Now, for those of you who remember the early chapter I did a while back when Celis fought Vali for the first time, you would see that Kanazawa is actually where Asuna, Lucy, Erza and Tohka are tight now. So I ask you guys this, who could be the Khaos Brigades Agent there looking to kill them? Give me a small villain from Bleach, Fairy Tail or Date a Live and I can see about adding it.**

**Lastly, the reason why I made Homura like beer and fighting is because she reminds me a lot of Wolverine. She uses six katana's and has three of them between her fingers like his claws and her official backstory in Senran Kagura is similar to Logan's. Both thought what they were doing was right until their boss (Homura's teacher when she was a good Shinobi and Stryker when Logan served under him.) screwed them over and made them who they are now. **

**Anyway, thank you all for ready and of course, UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	35. UpdateonHealth

Hey guys! I'm alive! Turns out I actually had bronchitis rather than the flu lol but I'm back and ready to write!

Which brings me to my next point. I have some ideas on how to do the next chapter but I thought it would be best to ask you guys on your opinion so the Lilith arc won't feel rushed and a let down. So the two ideas I have are:

A: We end the Lilith arc in the next chapter with Celis or someone closing the portal to the dimensional gap and then stop Loki. Will play out like Avengers 2012 but also have it where Issei gets bit by Fenrir.

B: we have a chapter where Kakashi and go all out and fight. Then another chapter where Issei fights Fenrir with The ORC, Homura, Rosswiesse, Aine and Azuki. Then the last chapter of the Lilith arc would be Basara, The shinobi girls, Mio, Yuki, Kurumi, Sapphire and Ainz dealing with the generals of the Yoma and closing the portal.

Or

C: we have one chapter that features both Kakashi and Loki fighting as well as Issei and Fenrir. Then the chapter after that will be the end of the Lilith arc with the portal closing.

Let me know what you guys think and I'll get right on it!

Almost forgot to point out, what kind of weapon should Aizen hunt for? Similar to Thanos where he hunts for the Infinity stones. Should Aizen hunt for the stones or a POWERFUL powerup or weapon (COULD BE FROM ANY SERIES YOU WISH. ILL CHOSE THE SERIES THAT HAS THE MOST VOTES) or should he just do what he does in the Bleach Anime for power. Let me know what you guys think!

Also, I'm re writing both the previous two chapters and erasing all the unnecessary stuff while adding to stuff I SHOULD of elaborated on in the first place. I'm also going to make the lemons ALOT longer too and live up to the first chapters name and essentially have Chisato act like a whore. If you guys got anything else I should add or improve on them don't be afraid to let me know!

Lastly, I'm gonna change how the titles look and categories things into Volumes for much easier reading. So instead of it look like this:

"Life 0- Loss"

It will look like this:

"Volume 1, Life 0- Loss"

Anyway guys thank you so much for the support, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys. The reviews help me be a better author so I can make even BETTER chapters for this fic and again, it's all thanks to you guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll see you next time wth a brand new chapter and a rewrite!


	36. LASTUPDATEBEFORECHAPTER

Hello everyone! Yes I'm alive lol, I PROMISE this will be the last update/an before the new chapter. There's just a couple of things I been trying to figure out as of lately on how to do this chapter so please if it isn't too much to ask I'm open for suggestions!

I been having a little difficulty on power scaling Kakashi as of lately. He is going to have ALL of his jutsus and attacks from the Naruto series but the problem lies within Mjolnir itself. I'm torn on having all Mjolnirs powers from the MCU or its powers from the comics. I dont want Kakashi to know how to use Mjolnir expertly as if he was using it for years but I don't want it to become a nuisance and useless for him against his fight with Loki.

Loki himself will be HEAVILY based upon Tom Hiddlesons Loki from the MCU but I'm also deciding on wether or not his staff should be powered by the Mind Stone or just by pure asgardian magic. He will also have some of his magic abilities we see in the movies as well as an attack or two from his counterpart in the High School DxD anime/LN.

Also, the Rewrites are coming along pretty good. I have erased a lot of the unnecessary stuff in both chapters for Chisato and Basara and want to extend some more. By the time the new chapter comes out, I'll have one of the old chapters re written. Also can SOMEONE give me a better name than "My Little Whore" because I got squat lol.

Lastly, I'm going to go back and completely re write some of my early chapters and extend on them more all the way to around Kokabiel. A lot of them either don't make sense or just have ALOT of spelling issues. So please if you guys have any advice on which chapters from them till now need ALOT of improvement. Don't be afraid to drop it down below, criticism is criticism as long as people aren't rude about it lol.

Again, I just want to apologize for my absence lately. I shouldn't of left without like that and I promise I'll make it up to you guys.

P.S: I went over the Harem list and did a bit of tweaking to them by swapping. Majority of them are the same but I'll show the harems down below and who will end up with who.

Basaras Harem: Mio, Maria, Zest, Kurumi, Yuki, Sapphire, Grayfia, Yurishia, Landred, Aki, Mieri, Celis, Raphaeline, Kalawarner, Asuka, Miyabi, Rin, Tsunade, Rangiku, Boa Hancock, Orihime, Nanao, Yumi, Chifusa, Erza, Lucy, Sona, Reiri, And Ino Yamanaka.

Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Elminhilde, Homura, Hinata, Sakura, Raynare, Aine, Tsubasa, Yasaka, Ravel, Tohka, Asuna, Koneko, Kuroka, Roygun Belphegor, Liala, Ingvild Leviathan, Medusa, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Saeko Busujima, Hikage, Tearju, Azuki, Haruka and Sinon.

Vali's Love Interest: Le Fay (teenaged not Loli) and Eto.

Kakashi's Love Interest: Konan.

Kiba's Love Interest: Shinra Tsubaki

Gaspers Love Interest: Valerie Tepes.

And there you have it! Now I gotta get back and do some more writing lol. Next chapter will be Life 34: Gods of War  and a rewrite of the first half of Chisato and basaras date.

See you all soon!


	37. PLEASEREADREALLYIMPORTANT!

hello everybody, it's been a while huh , I'm super sorry that I have been away lately. This was not planned at all. I been super busy with work now ever since Covid-19 hit and my work is considered essential so my hours are very long.

However, This does NOT mean I'm dropping this story. Hell no, I'm going to finish this story. However, I been re reading everything as of late and I figured out what the main issues I can see.

Namely I been using "Chekhov's gun" and thanks to ChampionMike957, I been making the characters swear WAY to much. So here's what's gonna happen for the rest of the story.

1\. All characters will act how they do from their original series but still be somewhat original. I gotta do this particularally for Sakura, Asuna, Hinata, Orihime and Saeko since they already have their own lovers in their own series ( Naruto, Bleach and HOTD).

2\. Venom will be more like the comic book and act more vicious and brutal when he takes over Venom. I'm dropping the whole food arguement between him and Issei entirely because at this point it's just annoying. Expect Venom to be a lot more brutal and vicious like his comic book counterpart.

3\. I'm getting rid of the whole "Shy" persona around Basara and Mio. Looking at it now, it doesn't make sense at all for Basara to instantly become flustered when Mio is naked around him but is completely fine when he's with Chisato, Yuki or Landred. They will act fine around one another and only will get flustered when they are doing something sexual. I don't wanna spoil anything but there will be a reason why this will happen in future chapters. All I will say is that it involves Chisato and Sapphire to some capacity.

4\. Similar to Venom, Ghost Rider will act more like his counterpart with originality to some capacity. There's a whole plethora of powers he could use and I gotta start now.

5\. I'll be breaking the chapters up into volumes for easier reading. Rather than having it be "Life 35- Title here" it will be titled as. "Volume 5, Life 3- Insert title here". This will be for the readers and my self to break up and allow easier way to know what arc is going on.

6\. I noticed that I been using ALOT of Chekhov's gun lately when it comes to the Harem. I set up Yubelluna, Reiri and others and then dropped them. That has to stop. I'm also gonna stick to the LN too and add the important ones who show up in the DXD/Shinmai LN Hopefully I got the FINAL, COMPLETE Harem list below:

Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Ingilvd Leviathan, Rossweisse, Roygun Belphegor, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Homura, Yubelluna, Raynare, Asuna, Tohka, Yasaka, Aine, Medusa, Elminhilde, Hinata, Sakura, Azuki, Sinon, Saeko, Tearju, Laila, Ikaruga, Hikage, Haruka and Seekveria.

Basaras Harem: Mio, Maria, Zest, Yuki, Kurumi, Chisato, Sapphire, Grayfia, Aki, Landred, Nanao, Ino _Yamanaka_, Tsunade, Rin, Yumi, Asuka, Miyabi, Orihime, Yurishia, Raphaline, Boa Hancock, Ezra, Celis, Kalawarner, Mieri, Lucy, Rangiku, Sona, Reiri, Miyuri, Chifusa, and Nel.

This will without a doubt be the LAST time there will be an Authors note. Again guys I'm super sorry for the delay.

Remember, be safe and wash your hands! We're all in this together!

I'll see you all soon!


	38. Life 34- Gods Of War

**THIS CHAPTER WAS A BITCH TO WRITE.**

**Seriously I can't even begin how many drafts of this were. There was one was Kakashi wipes the floor with Loki, another where they barely fight, one where Loki kills him, another where Loki and Kakashi fight for like a minute, then another where everyone hanged up on Loki. Seriously there was a shirt load of drafts lol**

**Either way, personally I'm not happy with this chapter. I feel like there's something wrong with it and I can't figure out what and I can already tell I'll moat likely have to Rewrite it AGAN. Speaking of rewrites, Basara and Chisatos date will be completely overhauled after this arc, i just wanna Get This arc out the way before I even touch it so I can make sure it's at its best. **

**Anyway,This chapter will focus on Kakashi fighting against Loki, the next will be Issei and the ORC, Aine, Homura and a couple others fighting Fenrir and a dragon. The last will be Basara, Mio, The Shinobi girls, Sapphire and Ainz fighting the yoma and closing the portal.**

**Before I get to the reviews, I want to say I'm so sorry about being gone for so long.**

**Also, I'm going to prioritize the Loki arc right now and then do the rewrites after so I can make sure I get them down right rather than having them being hastily done. After this arc is done, I'm not only going to rewrite Basara and Chisatos date in Niagara Falls but MAJORITY of the chapters all the way to the Kokabiel arc. If you guys have any suggestions or what you think I could improve on in my early chapters then I'd greatly appreciate it! Feedback is feedback after all.**

**lastly, I had some people ask me wether or not we will see the more advanced jutsus and stuff from Naruto such as Kurama, Sharingans, Rinnegans, Full body Susanoo and etc. those moves will show up in this story however im also adding things from Mortal Kombat. don't worry, Shao Kahn and outworld will NOT be added here. im only using certain powers from the series fighters and giving them to the girls from senran kagura. Homura will have Scorpions powers, Yumi will have Sub Zero and Asuka will have Naruto's . for those who have not seen or played SK, the girls would get floored by people from Naruto and such. I already mentioned Reptile and Quan Chi but I highly doubt ill add anyone else since my main endgame villain is Aizen. Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn or Shinnok wont appear at all. one more thing Onaga will appear only because he is a dragon in the Mortal Kombat lore. THAT IS IT. **

**Now, onto the reviews!**

**Guest(3): thanks for the support with both my health and my book, that really means a lot to me. **

**Guest (2): I'm updating soon my guy. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Grearyharry: Yeah I'm better. It's just I had Issues with Kakashis power leveling since I didn't want him to be overpowered and an expert with Mjolnir instantly as if he was fighting with it his whole life. Yeah he might have a vast knowledge of weapons but he won't know the call back, calling down lighting, bi frost and all the other stuff right off the bat. He will have to train to master his new godly status.**

**Laceye94: Yeah I'm gonna scrap Issei's, Ainz and Sapphires mini part including Stan and Jill. I should of focused it on them entirely and delve deep into the mind of Chisato and Basara instead of just half assing it. So the rewrites are gonna focus ALOT more on the emotional side of them and what they feel for each other WITHOUT any outside help. I'll Keep Mio's mini part since it will actually play a part in the Zolgea arc coming up but the rest I'm gonna scrap. Besides the last chapter "My Beautiful goddess" was 20k words. That's too long and filled with stuff that doesn't need to be there. Also, I'm gonna be real with you lol I couldn't find a name for those two chapters and that was the best I came up with lol. Plz help me figure out a new name for those chapters or should they stay as it is lol. Lastly, im gonna go with Aizens final form being the mixture of all symbiotes he tries to collect and make an army (Similar to the Carnage USA Comic book storyline) for something. This will introduce Fairy Tail, Ichigo and the gang and will end up meeting the devils and demons. All I will say is this since I don't wanna spoil, what Aizen is truly after involves Knull and godly power. I'll explain a lot more when Caesar clown and MAYBE the straw hats being introduced or in a cameo. And yeah I'll leave the Harem list below. Basically what Caesar will end up doing will introduce the mages of Fairy Tail, Asuna, Tohka, Soul Society and the Vali Team to become aware of Aizen. Which will lead to Vali taking Ophis away and hiding out with the ghouls in Tokyo before heading to Kuoh with the others which will introduce everyone till the Light Novel part of this fic. Sorry btw I didn't mean to go on a rant. **

**Guest(My2cents): That was actually a good idea. I do wanna re work the lemons and VASTLY improve the emotional side of their relationship. And actually, help me figure out another name for those two chapters cause I sat at my computer for like a good hour and that was the best I came up with haha. For real tho, thank you for the idea man you gave me a lot to think about. **

**Floridagenki: no no I understand lol The issue I had with this chapter was Kakashi's power leveling since I didn't want him to be overpowered and an expert with Mjolnir right off the bat like MCU Thor was. I think I got it down right though so I should be okay.**

**Fisherlaw373: Yeah that's a good idea about just adding "Volume" at the start of a new arc kinda rather than Every Chapter. Also, that's what I was going for but I think what REALLY fucked me over with those two chapters was that not only I added ALOT of unnecessary stuff in there but I didn't add that much lemons and didn't focus on them getting to know each other a lot. That's something that was unacceptable. And yeah I'm going with Option 2. **

**Harpylips: Yeah I'm still alive. The main issue I had with this chapter (besides this fucking bronchitis) is the power leveling of Kakashi. I'm using the elements of Thor's hammer from the MCU with a tiny bit from the Marvel Comics but I didn't want Kakashi to be really over powered and already knows how to use the hammer. That wouldn't make no sense what so ever.**

**Sirvancelotgraves: thanks a lot man, the bronchitis was a major mood killer but I feel a lot better. Also thanks for the appreciation of this story, it means a lot for real. I'm definitely going to add more lemons so Chisato could go out with a bang. Cuz she won't take center stage till they go back to the human realm (which will be after the Zolgea arc). I'm also going to go with Option B.**

**Bisaster: hey it's w/e man I'm not going to force you to read this, if you don't like it then that's cool. And the reason why Rias and Mio could revive them is because they aren't full devil. In the official Shinmai Light Novel, Mio is classified as a demon/Human Hybrid while Basara is a demon/god hybrid. So for simplicity sake, I scrapped making Rias being a pure devil and made her a devil/demon hybrid similar to Mio and made Issei, Rias, Basara and Mio ALL related similar to Shinmai since Basara and Mio are cousins. So basically, they are around similar power levels since they all have similar powers and backgrounds in this fic. I didn't mean to go on a huge rant but that should answer some questions for you and others who didn't understand what I tried to do.**

**Elizawar4: I'm not even going to stoop to that guys level. Some people are just not gonna like you so I mean it's whatever. It won't stop me from writing this because I genuinely enjoy writing this fic and I hope you guys enjoy it as well. As for the rewrites, I'm going to add some new lemons in both chapters and polish up on the half assed ones I did as well as elaborate on some of the dates. I'm also going to erase ALL of the unnecessary stuff I wrote and keep it focus solely on Basara and Chisato.**

**Bonbashious: I'm not even going to stoop to your level man. If you don't like the story then hey it's whatever and I understand but that wasn't called for dude. I like it, clearly other people like it as well so you don't got to be negative man but w/e.**

**Theraceytracey: I understand completely what you were trying to say. I was afraid of having the lemons between them come out stale and repetitive but looking at your comment and looking at the chapters now, I should of said fuck it and go all out and hold nothing back which is what I'm going to do with exactly the stuff you said. If you have any more suggestions, please don't be afraid to let me know cuz I want those chapters to be as best as possible.**

**Adamcoleera: thank you so much for the support, it really means a lot man. Also, I'm still leaning on the idea of having Aizen hunt for symbiotes such as lasher, Phage, carnage, scream (which Rias will be bonded too), Toxin and Hybrid and eventually have him become the living embodiment of Knull (for those who do NOT know about the history of te symbiotes god and what it's capable of, I HIGHLY suggest looking up "History of Knull" on the Variant Comics YouTube channel) or divine weapons such as Thor/Kakashi's hammer, Brynhildr, Rebellion, Yamato, and other weapons that would put him in DIRECT conflict with Soul Society and Ichigo as well as Nastu and the Dragonslayers. Expect them as well as the main people of Bleach and Fairy tail to make appearances later down the line when we end the anime section and get to the Light Novel area of Shinmai and DxD. Lastly, yeah I'm going to add more lemons into the two chapters with Basara and Chisato and essentially go all out since this will be Chisatos last lemon until they return to the human realm, during Which time Basara will have passionate, slow sex with Mio and Yuki.**

**Before we start guys I just wanna say I'm so sorry for having this come late, I didn't know how to properly have Kakashi be a god since I didn't want him overpowered and an expert with Mjolnir. I think I got it down right however but plz give me some ideas on some ways that his Chakra could VASTLY improve his attacks or even give him new attacks. **

**Anyway, I'm going to leave the Harem list down below so that new readers and the OG's know who's with who.**

**Basara's Harem: Mio, Chisato, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest, Sapphire, Raphaeline, Grayfia, Boa Hancock, Kalawarner, Rin, Asuka, Miyabi, Chifusa, Yumi, Tsunade, Nanao, Aki, Landred, Mirei, Yurishia, Erza, Lucy, Miyuri, Orihime, Rangiku, Celis, Rikka, Ino Yamanaka and Sona.**

**Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Raynare, Koneko, Kuroka, Roygun Belphegor, Irina, Rosswiesse, Liala, Aine, Homura, Asuna, Medusa, Yasaka, Tohka, Ravel, Hinata, Sakura, Saeko Busijima, Elminhilde, Azuki, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Sinon, Tsubasa, Tearju, Haruka, Hikage and Ingvild Leviathan.**

**Kakashi's Love Interest: Konan.**

**Gaspers love Interest: Valerie.**

**Kiba's Love Interest: Tsubaki**

**Vali's Love Interest: Eto (Tokyo Ghoul) and le Fay.**

**I had to do a bit of swapping in an out for a couple of reasons. One, I switched Yubelluna out because I couldn't see her being with Issei after the Riser shit. She may go with Kakashi but I'm still trying to decide if I should even give Kakashi a Harem. Regardless, she has been swapped for Ingvild Leviathan and I took out Shizuka with Rangiku since Shizuka would be pretty hard to write about and since Basara already has multiple Healers there such as Orihime and Aki, she would just be there. **

**And for the hundredth time since people kept PMing me about it, Asuka WILL have Kurama inside her, she's just doesn't know yet like how a VERY strong entity from the Marvel universe that was bonded to Jean Grey is with Homura now. Also, Kaguya will make an appearance in the end game. But that won't be for a while. **

**Lastly, I went over the Harem list and it's come to my attention that there is some left out. Reiri being one of them and Shizuka since I'm trying to figure out wether I should add her. Anyway, I don't know who will get added so I need help lol.**

**Anyway, Lets rock! **

**Life 34- Gods of War**

_Lilith, Underworld _

The city of Lilith was a war zone. The screams of the innocent rang throughout the air followed by the sounds of spells firing, buildings being destroyed and glass being shattered.

{**for the nostalgia. Play the avengers theme song from the 2012 movie}**

In the heart of downtown Lilith, stood the Shinobi along with the devils and Daedra. Venom let out a beastly roar in rage as the others readied themselves for a battle. As this happened, a man dressed in green robes with a golden horned helmet smirked as he stood on top of a sky scraper.

"Good. I see you have found a successor to my brother, father. No matter, send the rest." He said in the communicator in his ear. He then watched as more yoma and berserkers dresses in armor flew out the portal in the sky to attack the underworld.

Back on the ground, the group turned around and saw the reinforcements flooding through the portal, making Rin scowl. "These things are just like roaches. You take one out, a hundred more arrive." She spat as she took Uprising out it's sheathe. "_Call It, Rias." _The Rider spoke as Brynhildr was casted on his hand with his chain in the other.

"Alright everyone I have a plan. Until Lord Ainz and the others get here, it's up to us to maintain the fighting and limit the damage. Raynare. I want you, Kalawarner and Aine on the rooftops and have eyes on everything, call out the patterns these things take." Rias commanded to the two devil fallen hybrids and the goddess. "Yeah yeah, just make sure I don't get fucking killed." Aine sighed as he opened her pocket dimension and pulled out her Barret M82 sniper rifle before flying with the two to the rooftops.

"Yurishia. You, Irina, Rosswiesse and Celis have the perimeter. We can't let any of them leave the downtown area and into the suburbs and housing. If they get too far out, turn them back or shoot them down." Rias followed as the girls nodded and took back off in the sky. Before Rias could get another word in, Tsunade and Rin stepped in.

"Listen to me. Sakura, I want you and blondie over there to find the civilians and keep them away from the streets. Put them in buildings or in the subway but keep them as far back as possible. Take those two with you." She pointed to Miyabi, Mieri and Hinata. The former growling in annoyance while the latter nodded her head nervously. The group ran off into the chaos of Lilith, leaving behind the others in the intersection.

"Akeno. I want you and Maria to bottleneck that opening. Slow them down long enough to by the others time to escape." Mio then voiced as the two girls took off onto a nearby skyscraper. The duo landed onto the top, the wind piercing their skin as Akeno held her hands to the sky with Maria. A large, Yellow and purple magic circle the size of a building appeared as lighting crackled around the building, shattering the glass.

"NOW!" Maria screamed as they shot their combined magic towards the portal. The result being that the berserkers and foot soldiers were reduced to mere ashes yet some still made it out. The sky crackled with high amounts of mana as lightning arcs continued to dance and kill its foes. As the girls kept their magic strong and steady, Celis flew by in her scale mail and unsheathed Ascalon. **[BLADE!] Ddraig's voice boomed as Celis rushes her foes with Yurishia. **

Back on the ground, The Shinobi and the devils laid out their final plan. "The rest of us need to keep the fighting here so the yoma won't reach the populated areas. And you two." Tsunade looked at Venom and the Rider who stared back at her and Rin. "Do your thing." She commanded, making Venom smirk. **"With pleasure." **He snarled as he jumped high into the air, followed by the Rider who used his chain to yank himself towards a group of Yoma who were on the side of an office building.

Venom roared with fury as he rammed into a yoma that was perched on a building, reducing the beast to a bloodstain on the brick wall. The yoma beside it screeched in rage as it's brethren was killed beside it. It swung its sword at Venoms neck in order to decapitate the symbiotes. However, the slash on the symbiotes throat healed quickly before Venom growled. **"My turn." **He said with a sadistic grin before unhinging his jaw and bite the Yoma's head and half of its torso off with the other half falling to the ground.

"Dude really?" Issei's voice rang throughout the symbiotes head as Venom swallowed the meat inside his mouth. **"Fuel in the tank." **Venom replied before the sound of fire being erupted caught his ears. He looked behind him and saw Ghost Rider spitting out flames from his mouth and reducing three yoma to ash. The Rider then used his chain and threw it at the last yoma who was trying to get away. _"GET OVER HERE!" _The Rider screamed as he yanked the chain back with the yoma still impaled. As it got closer, The Rider swung Brynhildr downward through the body, separating the Yoma's torso with its legs.

As Venom and Ghost Rider hopped from building to building killing the Yoma, Celis flew by with her scale mail with three yoma were on her tail as she passed by Aine. "Hey Dragon Empress. Bring them back to me." Aine said through the comms as she switched the ammo for explosive rounds. Celis nodded and stopped mid flight and shooting upwards in the sky, the yoma following her as they shot energy blasts towards her.

After a few seconds, Celis flew by Aine again who fired the shot, the .50 Caliber bullet lodging into the Yoma's skull and exploding on impact and taking the other two with it. "Thanks for the assist. What else you got for me?" The Red Dragon Empress Asked as she headed back towards the portal to thin the herd out. "Kakashi and Konan are taking on a squad two blocks from here." Raynare replied before throwing a large light spear at a seven meter yoma, the spear lodging into its skull and allowing black ooze to fly easily.

"Got it." Celis replied before turning back and headed towards Kakashi.

She began to hear explosives and ear screeching screams as she got closer to the location that Kakashi and Konan were fighting. She looked down and saw the two Shinobi fighting against a horde of berserkers while Sakura was evacuating the civilians in the nearby bank. "Shit." Celis muttered as her fists began to glow green.

**[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!] **Ddraigs voice thundered throughout the sky as a green orb appeared in front of Celis right hand. "DRAGON SHOT!" She screamed as she punched the orb towards the horde, creating a large explosion that incinerated ten berserkers upon impact and made the newly appointed Asgardian god to look and see her in the sky.

"This will be pointless unless we can cut to the chase." Said Kakashi as he dodged a stream of dark chakra. He quickly did a few hand signs before a light blue disk appeared in his hands.

"KAMUI SHURIKEN" He shouted as two electric discs flung to the yoma, reducing them to mere ribbons. As the yoma screamed in agony as the black, ooze like blood splattered across the pavement, three paper like shuriken flew at fast speeds and imbedded itself in the Yoma's eyes, killing them instantly.

"What do you suggest?" Konan's voice was heard as she walked beside Kakashi who was looking around at the skyscrapers. "My guess is that Loki is here someone still directing this attack, the armor and weapons these things have is too advanced for yoma such as these." He replied before dodging a six foot yoma who narrowly managed to cut Kakashi in half with a large axe.

Kakashi gripped onto Mjolnir tightly and swung it as hard as he could at the Yoma's chest, the result being that the force behind his attack made the upper body of the yoma literally explode. "Huh. Neat." Kakashi said nonchantly as he looked at his hammer. If he was being honest, he was still trying to process that he was no longer human and now a god.

Konan rolled her eyes at Kakashi before a large scream was heard, making them turn as see a family of four cowering at the hands of a yoma. Immediately, the grey haired ninja along with Konan and Celis were upon it. The yoma grinned evilly as it fired a large ball of decay magic at the family, hoping to reduce its victims to mere bones. However, Kakashi and the others arrived just in time and stood in front of it.

Kakashi quickly did Hand signs and slammed his hands to the ground, pumping some of his chakra into his arms. "Earth style: mud wall!" He shouted as a wall made out of the ground erected and blocked the attack. As if on cue, Konan ran towards the yoma as the chakra began to race through her body, turning parts of her body into paper. The yoma screeched in fury before rushing at the blue haired girl, it's arms began to radiate with black lighting.

The yoma roared as it swung its fist in hopes to kill Konan. However, Konan instantly knew the attack and slid on the ground, effectively doing the splits as the punch flew harmlessly above her. Celis unleashed Ascalon and severed the arms off the yoma, making it scream in pain before it coughed acid on Celis, making the girl step back.

**[Don't make that... abomination hit you with that attack again Celis, if I didn't boost your mana reserves right there it would of eaten away a part of your armor.] **Ddraig commented in Celis head, making the Dragon Empress nod.

Konan slid back up as multiple paper shurikens formed in the air before flying at the yoma. The yoma didn't have any time to react as the attack riddled its body, reducing it to a bloodstain and a mangled mess on the ground. Konan's body began to reform around her as the paper disappeared. She looked at Kakashi who was busy evacuating the civilians in a local coffee shop.

"Go go go! Head west and stay away from the street!" Kakashi ordered as people began to run away. Seeing this, Konan's body slightly shimmered as paper began to fly outward and onto the street, forming over five clones of her. "Follow then to safety ." She commanded, her clones nodding as they escorted he clones back to Sakura and Hinata. As the clones left, Miyuri's voice rang through their ears from a message spell.

"Just a quick update, Venom and Rias has just met up with the battle maids in the financial district. They will lead a little help as I see four berserkers closing in on their position so move your ass. Asia! Quick, get to the triage room on the second floor and help Ravel!" Miyuri screamed as the message spell disconnected. "Let's go." Kakashi said as he was about to take off with Konan. However, Celis armoured Hand stopped him.

"No. Celis and I will go. You said it yourself. If we can find Loki and close that portal, it will help." She said, making Konan glare at her. Kakashi was silent for a few minutes before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll go." He said before taking off onto the buildings to find Loki. Back on the ground, Konan's heart slightly cluttered as she watched him leave. She didn't know why.. but she was slightly worried for the lazy ninja. Sure he survived fighting Nagato, but this was a god. And Kakashi has only been a god for a couple of hours.

Shaking her head, her chakra ran through her system again as her body completely turned into paper, forming into butterflies before taking off with Celis.

'Be okay.' Was Konan's lingering thoughts as she left the area with the red Dragon Empress.

_A couple of minutes later_

On top of the capital building, stood a man wearing green robes with a golden horned helmet. In his hand, was a gold staff with blue energy radiating from the tip. The screams of men, women, and children were music to his ears as he watched the carnage unfold on top of the capital building in Lilith.

"Peaceful and easy. Yet that fool was afraid." The god of mischief spat as he remembered the deal with the traitor of soul society. He hoped that Aizen will keep his end of the deal after he spent so long delivering his own.

'Regardless. That arrogant fool was just like my brother. No matter, he will die with the rest.' He thought to himself while a sadistic grin appeared on his face.

However, the grin disappeared after he felt a familiar yet foreign energy signature. He looked to his right and saw a man with grey spilt hair with a headband covering his left eye. He was wearing a black shirt with a green vest over it, black pants and combat shoes. In his hand, was something that made the god growl. It was his brothers hammer.

"So you are the one who it chose?" Loki said sarcastically as he walked over to him, showing no signs of weariness or fear to him.

"And you are Loki." Kakashi replied as he watched the man smile at him.

"Please tell me your going to appeal to my _humanity _and realize your efforts are fruitless." Loki chided as they walked around in a circle, the cold air hitting their skin as the yoma flew by above, followed by the occasional sounds of Aine's rifle being fired. Kakashi shook his head as Mjolnir was still in his grasp. "Actually no, I'm giving you a chance to surrender." The lazy ninja responded to the god.

Loki rose an eyebrow in curiosity before chuckling. "Should of brought some friends for that one."

"Yeah well there a little.. occupied with your after school club in the city." Kakashi said as the God of Mischeif gave a nod. "Would you like to have a drink before you give up?" The lazy ninja began as he pulled out a small flask from a pouch and took a quick sip.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki responded.

"No again, I'm asking you to surrender. You sure you don't want some?" Kakashi says as he holds the flask out to the god. "It's just root beer." He followed. After a few seconds, the lazy ninja sighed before putting the flask back in his pouch.

Loki looked back to the city as he watched a pack of berserkers utterly decimate a group of civilians. "What have I to fear? Ainz Ooal Gown and _Sapphire? _You have only been a god for an hour." Loki said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh you have a lot to fear than that. There's me my students, and three girls which one is a drunk and the other is a monster. Not to mention you have the ENTIRE devil faction about to be on your ass and a black monstrosity with very bad breath. Which by the way, you managed to piss off everyone of them in the span of an hour, world record if you ask me." Kakashi replied to Loki who laughs.

"That was the plan."

"Yeah it wasn't a good plan." Kakashi spat.

Loki grinned as the staff began to glow a dense blue, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. "You really think that you, a human who just recently became a god, has the chance to defeat me?" Loki said as he began to laugh.

"That's not the point. An invasion this size into the underworld which by the way is home to both the fallen angels, devils and demons as well as having Amaterasu's kin just reeks of war against you. It may not be today, nor tomorrow but you can be damn well sure that you will lose." Kakashi spat as he readied himself for a fight.

Loki sighed before his eyes shined a dangerous colour. "Well then.." the staff began to radiate energy as the power radiated off him in waves. "LETS TEST THAT." Loki roared as he sent of large wave of blue energy at Kakashi. The ninja jumped back a few yards away to gain distance from the attack. Loki ran forward, easily becoming a blur as he raced towards Kakashi at an alarming speed.

Seeing this, The lazy ninja got to his feet quickly and raised his arm, blocking a high kick that was aimed for his head. However, Loki used the opening and leaned forward and punched him hard in the gut, making Kakashi double over before receiving a punch on his jaw, making him back away a few feet. Loki tried to run at the lazy ninja, only to have a hard punch received in his gut, followed by two kicks to his jaw that made him collapse to the ground.

Quickly, Kakashi's hands made symbols before raising his hands towards his mouth with the temperature suddenly spiked. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Kakashi yelled as a large fireball formed and sent towards the god of mischief.

Loki sat back up and growled as the scorching heat of death of close to him. However, Kakashi's eyes widened as the attack seemingly phased through the god. "Not bad. But not good enough!" Loki roared as he reappeared behind him and slashed at his back, making Kakashi grunt in pain.

The lazy ninja turned his body and swung at Loki with full force with Mjolnir. "GAAH!" Loki cried out in agony as he was sent over the edge of the capital building. Without wasting anytime, the grey haired ninja ran towards the edge and jumped off, hurdling himself towards Loki.

The air blistered pass the two gods as they were hurdling down to the pavement below, the occasional gunshot and explosion rang throughout the area as Celis flew by with two yoma behind her.

Loki glared at the Shinobi who was easily catching up to him as he ran down the glass windows on the side of the building. He quickly swung the staff in front of him and aimed it at Kakashi. A pale blue light began to emit from the staff as a beam of baby blue energy shot to Kakashi.

Seeing this, The grey haired ninja quickly made a number of hand symbols before running his hands on the glass. "Earth style: Mud wall!" A large wall of glass erupted in front of the beam, taking the brunt of the attack yet still managed to clip Kakashi on the arm, making the limb heavily bleed.

"This is getting annoying." Kakashi muttered as he jumped over the shards of glass. Lightning began to cover his feet as he shot himself towards Loki like a bullet. The kick connected in the god of mischief's stomach, sending him flying down to the ground and into the pavement, cracking it from the force.

The grey haired ninja landed a few feet away from Loki, The lightning now disappearing as he took a small step towards the god. "Get up. I know an attack like that wouldn't stop you." He demanded as he held Mjolnir tightly.

As if on cue, Loki began to chuckle as he slowly stood up, dusting himself off before cracking his neck with an audible pop. "You know.. the stories don't do you justice. The famous Kakashi Hatake." Loki grinned as he and Kakashi began to walk in a circle amongst one another, never taking theirs eye sight off one another.

"Why are you doing this? What do you accomplish from attacking the underworld." Kakashi spat as he noticed the mad look in Loki's eyes. "Everyday you factions bring the factions closer to destruction. The fall of Ataraxia, The death of Sparda, the countless amounts of hollows, strays and ignorance that plagues the world and yet what do you do? What does the heaven, Hell, Asgard, Olympus or even the Soul Society do? Nothing. What they need is a true king." Loki spat with clear venom and disgust for the factions and sub factions.

"Look around you." Kakashi replied as he extended his arms and gestures to the countless deaths, pain, and agony that were being caused by the yoma and Loki. "Do you really think that this will end with you on top? For you to rule over? Give up Loki. This will be my final chance for you to surrender." Kakashi finished as he stopped a few feet in front of Loki.

The god of Mischief tilted his head with a grin forming on his face. "Hahahahahahaha. Funny but i will have to decline your offer." Loki said before dashing towards the grey haired ninja and slid on the ground, hoping to trip him.

Kakashi noticed instantly and front flipped over the mad god, clearing the distance easily as he landed on the pavement. Immediately, he turned around and ran at Loki who did the same. The god jumped in the air, sending multiple kicks to Kakashi who blocked them with his arms easily.

As he landed on the ground, he punched Kakashi in the jaw, making the Ninja grunt in pain before getting hit again in the jaw. As Loki was about to hit the newly god again, Kakashi ducked underneath his fist and uppercutted Loki, sending the dark haired god in the air.

Loki was sent back ten feet before rolling on the ground and catching himself on his knee, stopping his fall. He glared at Kakashi who crossed his two fingers together. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" A large puff of smoke appeared beside Kakashi as three clones appeared beside him before rushing at the son of the frost giants.

Loki got to his feet instantly and raised his arms in an 'x' position, blocking a downward kick from a clone that jumped into the air. Without wasting anytime, Loki grabbed the clone by the foot and slammed him into the pavement, creating a large spiderweb crack a smile the clone landed. The dark haired god growled before using the blade of the staff and stabbed the clone, making it disappear.

The other two ran towards him and sent a volley of punches and kicks, making Loki become on the defensive as the attacks didn't let up in the slightest. Finally seeing an opening from a clone who wasn't blocking his face, the god grinned before jumping into the air and wrapped his legs around the clone. Using his body weight and momentum, Loki easily pushed the clone to the ground and snapped its neck, making it disappear.

The last clone tried to throw a punch that was covered in lightning. However, Loki caught the arm and sending it to the ground with full force, the act alone made the clone disappear.

"You ninja relying on your tricks. How pathetic." The god snarled before running at Kakashi with immense speed. He swiped downward, hoping to cut the newly god in half with his staff. However, Kakashi dodged easily and sent a powerful into his chest, followed by another to the jaw.

"Too slow." Kakashi muttered as he lunged at Loki. He kicked downward, planting his feet into Loki's chest plate and cracked his armor. "Ahhh!" Loki breathes out before hearing a sound of a blade being drawn.

He looked up, seeing a sharp kunai gunning for his head. Growling, the god of mischief punched Kakashi in the nose before kicking the blade out his hand, allowing it to fly into the air. While he was stunned, Loki lept towards the Kunai and kicked the blade at Kakashi, making the blade cut into his cheek before embedding itself into the road as Loki landed.

Kakashi balled his fist and sent a punch towards Loki, the latter doing the same as their fists collided from another, resulting in a shock wave and the ground cracking beneath their feet. "I'm surprised you're keeping up with me." Loki chided as he put more power into his hand.

"Don't underestimate you're opponent." Kakashi replied before they ran towards one another with their weapons ready. They both slashed at each other's stomachs, the weapons sparking against one another as they cancelled each other's attack.

Loki tried to raise the blades staff in the air again but was parried by Mjolnir. Kakashi jumped and raised the hammer in the sky, hoping to crush Loki into a pulp. The god of mischief simply smirked before dodging the attack by moving his body to the left and sent a dagger at the grey haired ninja, clipping him on the stomach.

Kakashi grunted in slight pain as Loki slashed him across the chest with his staff, painting the pavement below them in a bright crimson. However, the lazy ninja jumped again and kicked Loki hard in the chest with his feet, making his armour dent and crack as he was pushed back a few yards. Wasting no time, the Lazy ninja gathered his chakra and condensed it into his hand, allowing lightning to violently spark into his hand as he glared at his opponent.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi yelled as he slammed his palm into Loki's chest, making him fly into a brick wall at break neck speeds. Loki growled at the ninja as he began to pull himself out the wall, cracking his neck before smirking.

"Not bad. That one actually stung." Loki spat. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he ducked underneath the energy beam Loki fired, the attack hitting a retreating family and turning them into a pile of ash.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled before looking at Loki with anger. "Alright. Now I'm pissed." He snarled as he raised his headband off his eye, revealing his sharingan. "Now we're talking. Looks like I get to see this Sharingan in action. I'm honored." Loki grinned in mock satisfaction.

Kakashi's eyes pulsed as he watched Loki intensely, gripping onto Mjolnir tightly was the god of mischief had a grin on his face. The god then dashed at the Shinobi, ramming his staff in Mjolnir after Kakashi effortlessly blocked the attack. The force behind Loki's attack was so powerful that they both skidded back against the gravel at high speeds.

Loki slashed against Kakashi's hammer, narrowly missing the ninjas face as he dodged the spear attack again. They both began to slow down, no in the financial district of the city and passing by The Ghost Rider who was blocks away from them.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes before raising his foot and slamming it into Loki's gut, sending them god flying back a few yards before he dashed at him again with a snarl.

Kakashi began to dodge Loki's spear attacks before gripping onto a kunai from his belt. "It's no use. You won't be able to hit that often now, Loki." Kakashi said as he parried Loki's spear and slashed at his throat, making Loki growl before he disappeared, making his clone take the hit while he appeared at his left.

Loki then tried to slash at Kakashi again but the grey haired ninja side stepped and began to infuse Chakra into his leg and kicked Loki at the side of his head, making him fly back at high speeds two blocks away. Without wasting anytime, the newly god dashed after him, hoping to catch him off guard.

However, Loki snarled and forced himself to fire multiple beams from his staff mid air, managing to clip Kakashi a few times and cutting his body. Kakashi narrowed his eyes before gathering Chakra in his hands, creating two lightning based Shriukens that were growing in ferocity and strength.

"Kamui shrunken!" The ninja yelled as he threw the attack at Loki who began to correct himself mid air. The attack shot through the air like a bullet, destroying glass and ripping the street apart as it was hurdled to Loki.

Seeing this, The god of mischief growled before shooting the attack with magic, canceling it out and creating a large sonic boom, obliterating all the glass panels on the buildings. "What the? I didn't make the Kamui shriukens that strong..." Kakashi muttered to himself before reaching Loki.

The two gods began to clash at high speeds, creating shockwaves as Loki attacked him with his spear and Kakashi tried to attack with Mjolnir. Kakashi tried to punch Loki but the god dodged and countered by uppercutting the ninja, sending him in the air. Smirking, he the new three the spear, only to have it phase right through him.

"What!?" Loki screamed as he saw Kakashi reappear beside him and swung Mjolnir at him, making Loki barely dodge. 'I didn't see him create any clones. Do you mean to tell me that after he became a god, he's able to even copy magic now?' The god of mischief internally growled at his recklessness, knowing how powerful and annoying the Sharingan eyes can be.

Loki kneed him in the gut, followed by a punch to his temple that Kakashi blocked with his arm before he swung Mjolnir as hard as he could at Loki, making him scream in agony as the force created a shockwave and sent Loki hurdling into the air at super sonic speeds.

Kakashi ran up a large building as fast as he could, shattering what remind of the glass windows from his speed as he caught up to Loki mid air and kicked him hard in the stomach with a chakra infused kick, making the god cry out again before being sent back into the city, now landing in housing projects. Kakashi shot himself down back to the ground, hoping to catch Loki off guard by covering his feet in lightning once again. The wind rushed violently around the grey haired ninja, the world becoming a blur as he was getting closer to Loki's crash site.

The Prince of Asgard growled as he spat out a bit of blood and raised his arm, coating it with dense flames before shooting it at Kakashi, making the newly god growl in pain. In the confusion, Loki swung forward and shot another pale blue energy attack at Kakashi, jumping to the air and punching him hard in the face, sending the grey haired god to the ground and creating a small crater. Before Loki could follow, He noticed that Kakashi's body simply vanished only to re appear beside him. "Not bad, you made me cough some blood." The grey haired ninja spat before punching the god hard in the chest, following it up with a kick to the head and made the god fly back with immense speed.

The grey haired god began to complete multiple hand seals before slamming them on the ground, causing the earth below him to shake violently as gallons of water erupted from the sewer system, swarming around him like a tsunami before it took the shape of a great white shark, razor sharp teeth decorated his mouth as Kakashi drew his hand back. "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet technique!" Kakashi screamed as he thrusted his hands forward, sending the shark at Loki who began to get on his feet. Said god began to growl as he channeled mana around his body, the air becoming thick as a green aura exploded from his body. "**Tenth tier magic: Body of Effulgent Beryl!" **he shouted as his a thick, dark cloak overtook his body, allowing it to take the brunt of the attack before the shark and the cloak began to dissipate. The water exploded as if a bomb went off inside, causing water to erupt before noticing Kakashi using the Napalm spell.

Loki grinned as he caught the attack and deflected it, allowing it to shoot off into the distance. When he looked back, he saw Kakashi a few feet away from him with Mjolnir raised and ready to attack. He dodged the attack and planted his feet on the ground and began to pivot, shifting the momentum back and slicing through Kakashi's body with his spear, only to have said body dissipate into water harmlessly.

"What?!" Loki shouted in shock before being punched in the back of the head. "Made you look." Kakashi mocked before dashing to Loki and punching him hard in the face, breaking his nose before recovering mid air. Loki jumped high and slammed his foot into the shinobi's chest, making Kakashi cough blood as he was through back several blocks while Loki gave two began to fight at high speeds, only becoming a blur and leaving afterimages of themselves as they traded blows.

Kakashi and Loki both punched, their fists connecting and creating a loud sonic boom. Kakashi took the moment and uppercutting Loki with Mjolnir, dazing Loki long enough before kneeing him in the stomach then punched him hard in the stomach, sending Loki through the wall protecting the city and outside in the field several yards away and hitting multiple trees, breaking them with the force from Kakashi's attack. The grey haired ninja lept high into the air, grabbing onto several Kunai's with exploding tags and through them as fast as he could down to the ground. The kunai's exploded in impact, creating multiple shockwaves and ripping the ground apart. The once green and lush field by the city was now being formatted into a smoggy landscape with multiple craters decorating the area and black smoke began to rise into the sky.

Kakashi began to gather his chakra, allowing lightning to dance across his body as thunderstorms began to erupt behind him, setting the area on fire. "**Kamui Shriuken!" **Kakashi yelled as two large buzz saws made of lightning shot forward to the ground, causing the ground to explode and create an inferno of fire. Black smoke began to rise profusely, blocking the sun out the area as Kakashi landed and searched for Loki.

"Come out Loki! I know that couldn't of finished you off!" Kakashi yelled. As if on cue, he jumped back a few feet, dodging a light blue energy attack as Loki appeared from the firey smog. His once green robes were now tattered and his muscular body was now covered in bruises and scratches similar to Kakashi. Without warning, Kakashi began to dodge Loki's energy attacks, the strength behind each magical attack sent the ground to shake with each impact.

The two once again became a blur, trading blows at super speed as blood began to fly out from their bodies. Kakashi's shirt and armor were shredded, revealing his muscular body that began to be decorated by Scratches and bruises while Loki's temple was beginning to leak blood profusely.

Kakashi managed to break the stalemate by kicking Loki hard in the chest, making him slide back a few feet in a daze before Kakashi managed to punch him again, followed up by multiple punches and kicks while Loki dodged majority of them. Loki retaliated by elbowing Kakashi in the face and swung the blunt end of his staff at Kakashi, breaking his nose and sending the god a few yards away from him. Seizing his chance, Loki charged a large amount of mana into his staff, thickening the heated air due to the raging fire around them and readied his spell.

"**Tenth Tier magic: Explosion!" **Loki yelled as a black beam shot towards kakashi at an alarming speed. Seeing this, Kakashi gathered a large amount of chakra, allowing lightning to dance around his hand and began to spark violently. "Rasengan!" he shouted as he slammed his palm into the attack, creating a large explosion that sent both fighters back. The result was that of a shock wave that was so powerful that it caused the ground to erupt in a large explosion, sending dirt and mulch into the air which put out some of the fire but still left a lot.

Kakashi got his bearnings, standing up and coughing a wad of blood onto the ground. His hair was caked in dried blood and a gash was across his face, revealing parts of his muscle around his face. He couldn't find Mjolnir due to the smog, making him growl before seeing Loki getting up off the ground, his left eye bloodshot and a part of his arm being burned by the fire. "ILL KILL YOU!" Loki shouted as he dashed at Kakashi and swung his fists, making Kakashi dodge both punches before punching him hard in the jaw, followed by several punches to his body and creating miniature shock waves from the power behind his punches.

Loki snarled in rage as his aura erupted, punching Kakashi hard in the face and sending him flying back several yards away before dashing after him and punching him again, creating a loud sonic boom as Kakashi crossed his arms in an 'x' formation and blocked the attack. Kakashi broke away from the stance and punched him hard in the jaw, cracking the bone and followed it up by a knee into the gut and a kick to the face. Loki tried to get his bearings but Kakashi was too quick, already having lightning infused in his hands. "CHIDORI!" Kakashi screamed as he slammed his palms into Loki's gut, making the god cry out in pain as he was sent hurdling several yards away and collapsed to the ground.

Kakashi sighed as he began to catch his breath, feeling that he was down to half of his chakra reserves as he stumbled around the area. He then began to form several hand seals, pulling the water out from the large hole from the housing district and allowed in to rush to him. "Water release: great waterfall technique." he muttered as he watched the waterfall douse the flames and smoke before dissipating into the air.

He walked towards Loki, picking up Mjolnir and began to walk to the god once again. Loki began to chuckle hoarsely, making Kakashi narrow his eyes at him. "Wow... You really live... up to your reputation Kakashi..." Loki said before spitting out blood onto the wet grass. "I told you... ill stop you, Loki. That this madness wont end with you on top." Kakashi replied before feeling a sharp pain in his gut, making him look down and see Loki with a dagger in his stomach. "Did you really think... ill go down that easily?' Kakaski was kicked back by Loki who began to chuckle, his body began to glow a dense green energy and began to raise in the air.

Kakashi began to rip the dagger out, throwing it to the ground as he watched Loki summon multiple Asgardian Nordic runes, each as large as a basketball court. " **Feyn do juun, kruziik staadnav!" **large appendages began to appear through the portal, glowing a ethereal light blue as Loki began to finish the chant. "**YOTH AAN BAHLOK WAH DIIVON FIN LEIN! RELEASE NAHAGLIIV!" **A large, nineteen meter ethereal wvyern appeared with Loki inside in the body, releasing a dark chuckle as he began to speak through the dragons soul.

"**I will commend you for making it this far, Kakashi Hatake. NOW IT IS TIME TO DIE!"** Loki growled out as the large wyvren reached out and tried to crush Kakashi with its large hand, laughing manically as the wyvren lifted its hand and tired to squeeze Kakashi into a bloody pulp. The grey haired ninja infused his strength with chakra and began to push back with Mjolnir and his hands. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi yelled in fury as he managed to push one of the large fingers away from him. Using this opening, Kakashi grabbed the last kunai in his pouch and sliced the finger open, letting a small amount of mana out and seep into Kakashi, replenishing a small bit of his reserves. Kakashi gathered as much chakra and mana into the air, condensing it into his hand. "**SEVENTH TIER MAGIC: CHAIN DRAGON LIGHTNING!" **Kakashi roared as a violent arc of lightning shot forward and slammed into the wyvren's eyes.

"**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" **Loki and the wyvren roared in pain as it let go Kakashi, letting him fall through the air as the wind blasted violently around him while he was sent falling to the ground from hundreds of feet in the air. Kakashi gripped onto his weapons tightly, waiting for his moment before stabbing the kunai into the beasts palm, slowing his descent before ripping it out and landing on the other hand of the wyvren. **"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE NINJA!" **Loki and the dragon roared in fury as Kakashi began to ran up the arm. Several yoma began to appear on the the wyvrens arm, trying to stop the ninja.

The ninja growled in annoyance before swinging Mjolnir and his kunai, slicing through the yoma as if they were mere butter and painting the ethereal arm in black, inkish blood. He then began to ran up the arm, dodging the yoma before he felt the appendage move heavily. "**HAHA! I FOUND YOU YOU LITTLE NINJA!" **Nahagliiv and Loki roared as the large beast stood on its legs, making Kakashi infuse chakra onto his feet to stick to the arm and kept running up the arm. He dodged the other hand that almost crushed him. Pivoting his weight and momentum to stab his kunai into the large finger and gripped tightly as the hand began to move.

**"You will not win!" **Nahagliiv and Loki roared in fury as he began to shoot multiple magical based attack from his eyes. 'I need to blind him again!' Kakashi thought to himself as he readied another attack by gathering a large amount of chakra into his hand. **"Sixth tier spell: ACID JAVELIN!" **Kakashi roared as he sent a large, spear like javelin made of dark green acid onto his eyes, making the dragon roar in pain as it through Kakashi high into the air. The shinobi growled as the wyvren began to fly into the air.

The grey haired ninja growled as he slammed his kunai into the back of the wyvren into its back, making Loki growled as he fired multiple spells at Kakashi who narrowly dodged his attack before running to its left wing. "**Tenth tier magic: Stream of Lava!" **Kakashi yelled as a pool of molten lava covered the left wing. He swung Mjolnir hard at its wings, breaking the bones before channeling both his dwindling chakra and mana into his kunai. "**Tenth Tier magic: REALITY SLASH!" **The shinobi screamed as he slashed through the wings at high speeds, slicing through space itself andletting the wings disappear and making both Loki and Nahagliiv scream in agony and begin to fall to the ground.

The shinobi began to jump off the wyvren, falling to the ground and rolled onto the ground. Without wasting anytime, Kakashi jumped as hard as he can, cracking the ground beneath him as he shot through the air like a bullet with lightning radiating off of Mjolnir. Nahagliiv and Loki's eyes widened in shock as Kakashi was sent through Nahagliiv's body like a missile, making the wyvren scream in agony. Kakashi was sent high into the air, easily passing the city walls and seeing the fight inside the city that was still raging on as he got as high as Lilith tower. He channeled all of his remaining mana and chakra into Mjolnir, making it spark violently as he was sent back to Nahagliiv's body as he and Loki were trying to get away.

"This is the end for you Loki! **SUPER TIER MAGIC: METEOR FALL!" **Kakashi screamed as a pale blue aura surrounded him and slammed into Nahagliiv's body, causing a large earthquake and a large crater. The attack was so powerful that a loud sonic boom erupted and caused a large chunk of the city wall and multiple apartment buildings and houses in the housing district to collapse.

After twenty minutes, Kakashi wobbled out the crater, blood covering his body along with several cuts, bruises and scratches. He looked around, seeing Loki unconscious in the crater with blood leaking out from him. He then wobbled to the large gate, only making a few steps before collapsing to the ground due to exhaustion. He then heard footsteps, making him slwoly look up and see Sakura and Konan running to him. "Oh... hey guys..." he wheezed out, making Sakura growl.

"BAKA! you couldn't ask for help!?" Sakura screamed as she was in Kakashi's face. Konan on the other hand managed to walk past Kakashi and went to Loki's unconscious body and knelt down to him. "This him?" she asked, making him nod. Konan nodded before picking up Loki and walked back to him. "Now since hes out.. we just need to close the portal. Ainz and Sapphire figured out a way to do it." she replied, making Kakashi nod.

"Aw good. im done... lets go get some Shawarma guys... maybe watch black mirror too? better yet... ill just... shut up..." Kakashi muttered before falling unconscious due to his injuries, making Sakura sigh before picking him up. "I'm starting to think that him being my sensei isn't such a good idea." Sakura sighed before looking at Konan.

"Let us go to the infirmary, im sure we will get answers out of him." she spoke as she nodded to the unconscious Loki, making Sakura nod before they both dashed off to The Great Tomb of Nazarick with Kakashi and Loki in arms.

**AGAIN this chapter was a freaking pain to write, but i finally managed to get it out. Anyway i want to explain some things before i head off. I had someone ask me if the full Rinnegan, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Kurama, Shukaku, and all the other advanced techniques from Naruto will appear. The answer is yes. im just balancing it out with Hand to Hand combat from Mortal Kombat. Thats why Yumi has powers from Sub-Zero, Asuka has Narutos power, Saeko has Uchiha bloodline, Homura has Scorpions powers, Miyabi has Noob Saibot and so on. Dont worry, Susanoo, Amaterasu, the tailed beasts, Rinnegans and all that wonderful stuff will be in here i promise!**

**Also, for the one guy who messaged me about how Soul Reapers and Ninjas are apart of the shinto faction? im going to explain it all when we get to season 4/kyoto arc since we will see soul reapers such as Renji, Tosen, the Gotei 13 and the last remnants of the Akatsuki such as Obito, Deidera, Kabuto, Hidan and Kakuzu will be introduced.**

**Anyway, Ill see you all next time!**

**P.S im going to finish this invasion Arc before rewriting the chisato and Basara date so i could have my full attention onto it. If anybody has any suggestions on what other chapters could be improved upon, dont be afraid to give me a suggestion and help in the reviews!**


End file.
